Sous le masque de Mysterion
by Madji
Summary: Un mystérieux super-héros apparait pour protéger sa ville de la montée de la criminalité. Qui est-il? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas se démasquer? Comment fait-il pour toujours survivre lors de ses combats? Kyle aimerait bien le savoir et il n'est pas le seul...
1. Chapter 1

******Salut tout le monde, me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic concernant un couple sur lequel je n'avais jamais écrit jusque là: le KylexMysterion! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus publié de fanfic, par manque d'inspiration, mais le dernier épisode de la saison 15 m'a fait prendre conscience d'à quel point je trouvais Kenny génial sous son costume de super-héros^^. Donc voilà, cette fic est notée M, ceux qui ont lu mes deux autres fics SP sauront pourquoi (on change pas les bonnes habitudes). **

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Il était dix-huit heures trente quand Kyle sortit de la bibliothèque municipale. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher, et le ciel avait adopté une teinte rougeâtre rappelant désagréablement la couleur du sang. Dehors, il n'y avait pratiquement personne, hormis deux ou trois passants qui marchaient droit devant eux, le pas rapide, pressés de retrouver la sécurité de leur maison. Depuis quelques temps, les rues de South Park n'étaient plus très sûres.

Kyle descendit les marches de l'édifice en vitesse et se dirigea vers sa maison d'un pas nerveux. Après les premiers incidents, sa mère lui avait imposé un couvre-feu qu'il ne pouvait pas enfreindre sans risquer de recevoir un violent sermon. Elle avait été claire: si à dix-neuf heures précises, elle ne le voyait pas à la maison, elle appelait aussitôt la police pour qu'ils le ramènent par la peau des fesses. Et elle n'aurait pas hésité à le faire, Kyle en était certain. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Des tas de parents avaient sûrement fait la même chose avec leurs propres enfants.

Depuis quelques mois, le taux de criminalité avait considérablement augmenté à South Park, en grande partie à cause de la crise. Le nombre de chômeurs était monté en flèche, entraînant avec lui un nombre toujours plus croissant d'alcooliques, de marginaux, de délinquants, et de drogués. Au début, ils se contentaient de traîner ici et là, mais ils avaient commencé à se rassembler, à s'organiser, et les premiers incidents avaient éclaté quelques semaines plus tôt. Des agressions sur les passants, des vols, qui tournaient parfois au viol ou au passage à tabac, voire au meurtre. La municipalité avait pris des mesures, en donnant à sa police plus de pouvoir, mais ça n'avait pas servi à grand chose. Les prisons étant surpeuplées, les criminels étaient relâchés au bout de quelques jours. A South Park, plus personne n'osait sortir à partir d'une certaine heure, et certaines filles sous pression parentale avaient carrément renoncé à sortir habillées en jupe. Kyle n'était pas sûr de l'efficacité de ce procédé: aucun pantalon n'avait jamais empêché un mec de s'en prendre à une fille. Le jeune juif songea que s'il avait été de sexe féminin, il était probable que sa mère lui aurait carrément interdit de quitter la maison en dehors des heures de cours.

Tandis qu'il était plongé dans ces réflexions peu réjouissantes, Kyle eut soudain l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Anxieux, il se retourna, mais ne vit personne. La rue derrière lui était tout à fait déserte. Ça ne le rassura pas beaucoup et il accéléra le pas. Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait couché. Il avait sans doute un peu de marge, la plupart des bandes ne se manifestaient qu'à la nuit tombée. Sa maison n'était qu'à trois cent mètres. Il y en avait pour cinq minutes à peine. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et constata qu'il était seul. Aucune voiture sur la route. Personne d'autre sur les trottoirs. Merde, c'était pas rassurant. Il prit une inspiration et essaya de se calmer. Il ne fallait pas devenir parano, comme ces gens qui n'osaient même plus sortir de chez eux.

Après tout il n'était qu'un simple lycéen de seize ans, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'on l'agresse, pas vrai? Enfin...Il y avait bien eu Token, quelques jours plus tôt, mais c'était parce qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de se vanter d'avoir reçu le dernier iPod pour son anniversaire. Et puis Bebe qui avait été menacée par des mecs aux intentions louches. Et puis ce mec de première dont Kyle ne se rappelait plus le nom, qui était toujours à l'hôpital. A ce qu'on disait il avait été passé à tabac par un groupe de drogués. Kyle se sentit encore plus nerveux. Il crut entendre un bruit de pas non loin, et sursauta. Mais un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui lui indiqua qu'il était apparemment la seule personne dans la rue. Apparemment.

Il sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort, le silence lui semblait de plus en plus oppressant. Il se répéta encore une fois qu'il se faisait des idées, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de marcher encore plus vite. Allons du calme, du calme. Plus que deux cents mètres. Et la prochaine fois qu'il irait à la bibliothèque, il essaierait de convaincre Stan ou Kenny de venir avec lui. Non pas qu'il avait peur de sortir tout seul, mais enfin...

Kyle passa en vitesse devant une ruelle mal éclairée et sentit soudain quelqu'un le saisir par le poignet. Il sursauta, se tourna en direction de la ruelle en espérant se tromper, mais il y avait bien quelqu'un près de lui. Quelqu'un dont le visage était caché dans l'ombre, mais chez qui il pouvait deviner une carrure impressionnante. Kyle poussa un cri de surprise et d'effroi et essaya de se dégager, mais il fut entraîné malgré lui par quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort. Il se débattit, donna quelques coups de pied au hasard, mais fut très vite jeté contre une poubelle, qui se renversa dans un bruit discordant. Il se releva aussitôt, les poings serrés, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser agresser sans se défendre, même s'il avait le pressentiment que ses chances étaient faibles face à quelqu'un qui avait pu aussi facilement le mettre à terre.

« Et bien alors Kyle, on traîne tout seul dans la rue? »

Le jeune juif ouvrit des yeux ronds quand il prit conscience qu'il connaissait son agresseur. Un peu trop bien à son goût même.

« Cartman? C'est toi? »

C'était bien lui. Eric Cartman, ce salopard d'antisémite de cent quarante kilos, dont le passe-temps préféré était de lui pourrir la vie de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Kyle avait perdu le compte de toutes les fois où Cartman l'avait insulté, frappé, ou autres amabilités du même genre. A l'évidence, il avait simplement profité de l'ambiance inquiétante régnant dans la ville pour s'amuser à lui faire peur. C'était bien lui, ça!

Kyle poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, tout en se sentant profondément agacé de s'être fait avoir comme ça par ce connard. Il avait du bien s'amuser l'enculé.

« T'es vraiment un enfoiré gros lard! Tu sais que tu as failli me faire peur à me suivre comme ça?

-Failli? Ricana Cartman. T'étais mort de trouille Kyle! T'as failli faire dans ton froc quand je t'ai chopé!

-C'est faux!

-Oh non c'est vrai! Tu aurais vu ta tête, c'était trop drôle! »

Kyle fut très tenté de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule pour lui apprendre ce qu'il gagnerait à faire ce genre de blague, mais il ne se sentit pas d'humeur à poursuivre la discussion. Son inquiétude n'était pas tout à fait apaisée. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre, et le jeune roux n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'attarder plus longtemps dehors. Il voulut revenir dans la rue principale, mais le gros lui bloqua la sortie. Kyle fronça les sourcils.

« Dégage Cartman, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Ah oui? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne resterais pas un peu avec moi? Tu as peur de faire des mauvaises rencontres?

-Non pas du tout! C'est juste que...ma mère m'attend pour le dîner. Laisse-moi passer! »

Kyle tenta d'écarter Cartman de son chemin, mais soudain le gros répliqua en lui balançant son poing dans la figure. Kyle ne s'y était pas du tout attendu, et ne put que reculer de quelques pas, à moitié sonné. Le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui, il eut l'impression de perdre l'équilibre et parvint tant bien que mal à rester debout. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits, et sa première réaction fut de jeter à Cartman un regard furieux et apeuré.

« T'es malade, qu'est-ce qui te prend? »

En guise de réponse, Cartman s'avança vers Kyle et lui envoya son poing dans le nez. Kyle sentit quelque chose craquer, du sang se mit à couler sur sa veste, un pic de douleur explosa dans son crâne au point de lui faire presque oublier où il était et ce qui se passait. Il recula un peu plus loin dans la ruelle, les mains pressées sur son nez douloureux, les yeux mouillés de larmes, brusquement effrayé de la hargne de son vieil ennemi. Cartman l'avait déjà provoqué un nombre incalculable de fois, parfois il était allé jusqu'à le frapper, mais jamais au point de lui faire vraiment mal. Sans doute parce qu'il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un d'autre à proximité jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Putain de...Bordel Cartman, t'es cinglé! Cria t-il.

-Ta gueule connard de juif! »

Cartman relança son poing, mais cette fois Kyle parvint à esquiver le coup, plus par chance qu'autre chose, et recula un peu plus encore. Il s'efforça de retrouver ses esprits et chercha du regard un endroit pour fuir, une rue annexe ou quelque chose comme ça, parfaitement conscient que dans un combat au corps à corps contre Cartman, il n'avait aucune chance. Mais il constata avec horreur que son ennemi avait sûrement fait exprès de l'attirer dans cet endroit, car la ruelle était en fait une impasse. Aucune issue de secours. Et Cartman devant lui, qui lui bloquait l'unique sortie, et dont la corpulence rendait impossible la moindre évasion.

Le gros lard sourit en le voyant si effrayé, et il se précipita sur lui. Kyle n'eut pas le réflexe de l'éviter à temps, il n'avait pas encore complètement retrouvé sa vivacité habituelle. Un autre coup de Cartman, dans l'estomac cette fois, fit tomber Kyle à genoux. Haletant, il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais il sentit Cartman l'attraper par le col et le plaquer contre le mur.

« Ferme ta putain de gueule Kyle, souffla Cartman. Si tu cries je te jure que tu vas le regretter. »

Kyle cligna des yeux et s'obligea à ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Sa vision était brouillée. Des larmes de douleur et de colère l'empêchaient de bien voir le gros lard. Pourtant il sentit très clairement la main de Cartman se poser entre ses cuisses et appuyer avec insistance, ce qui décupla sa peur d'un seul coup.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

Le gros ne dit rien, mais Kyle sentit une main moite et grasse se glisser sous son tee-shirt et le soulever. Putain mais il jouait à quoi là? Kyle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il cilla pour chasser les larmes qui l'empêchaient de voir, et le visage de Cartman lui apparut moins flou.

Le jeune juif sentit tout à coup son sang se glacer. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de son ennemi. De la haine, de l'envie, du triomphe, de l'impatience, de la malveillance, le tout mélangé donnant à Cartman un air de prédateur. Le gros lui adressa un sourire qui tenait plus du rictus, et qui donna à Kyle l'envie urgente de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Malheureusement, ce n'était absolument pas possible. Kyle poussa un gémissement de terreur et essaya de se dégager, mais il n'était pas assez fort pour échapper à la poigne de fer de Cartman. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, pas de colère, mais d'effroi quand Cartman entreprit de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture.

« A quoi ça ressemble là-dessous? Murmura Cartman. Je me suis souvent posé la question. Il paraît que les circoncises ont l'air plus grosses, je me demande si c'est bien vrai.

-Cartman, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? » gémit Kyle d'une voix tremblante.

Le gros releva la tête et se mit à ricaner devant la terreur bien évidente de son ennemi. Kyle avait conscience de jouer le jeu de Cartman, en se montrant aussi désemparé, mais en cet instant, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. Le gros pencha son visage vers celui de sa proie et lécha le sang qui avait coulé sur son menton, comme si c'était une friandise. Kyle faillit perdre le contrôle de sa vessie.

« J'ai envie de voir ce qu'il y a sous ton pantalon, avoua Cartman comme si c'était amusant. En fait ça fait longtemps que j'en ai envie. Et une fois que ça sera fait, je te montrerai ce qu'il y a sous le mien. Ça ne te donne pas envie? »

Kyle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur le pantalon du gros lard, et constata avec horreur qu'il y avait...quelque chose...qui déformait le vêtement au niveau de l'entrejambe. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il se mit à trembler, et essaya de se débattre encore une fois avec des forces décuplées par la peur. Ce n'était pourtant pas suffisant contre la poigne de Cartman.

« N'essaye pas de crier, répéta le gros en prenant cette fois une voix menaçante. Laisse-toi faire et je te laisserai partir après. Sinon je te promets que ce n'est pas seulement ton cul qui te fera mal! »

Kyle crut qu'il allait vomir. Les intentions du gros lard étaient devenues on ne pouvait plus claires. Il se demanda brièvement comment il avait pu ne jamais se rendre compte des arrière-pensées de Cartman à son égard quand ils étaient au lycée, mais cette question s'effaça très vite de son esprit, noyée dans un flot de terreur et de dénégation. Kyle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car le gros lui envoya un nouveau coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Pas assez fort pour l'assommer mais suffisamment pour que la douleur le fasse taire. La prise de Cartman sur son cou se resserra.

« Tu ne m'as pas compris Kyle? Grogna le gros. Si tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche, je te tue! Et ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire ce que je veux de toi! »

Il ponctua sa phrase en abaissant le pantalon de Kyle, révélant son caleçon. Le jeune juif crut qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar et ferma les yeux convulsivement pour ne plus voir devant lui le visage de Cartman. Il ne pouvait cependant pas ignorer si facilement les mains dodues qui se glissaient sous ses vêtements, et qui faisaient naître en lui des frissons de dégoût et de peur. Kyle, incapable de pouvoir faire autre chose, pria le ciel, Dieu, ou n'importe qui, de le tirer de cet enfer.

Soudain, Kyle entendit une voix venant du fond de la ruelle, une voix masculine exagérément grave.

« Laisse-le tranquille. »

Cartman arrêta son geste. Il y eut une seconde de silence, puis le gros éclata de rire.

« Putain de merde! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries encore? »

Kyle ouvrit les yeux, surpris. Cartman avait tourné son visage en direction de l'entrée de la ruelle, et un sourire indécis se dessinait sur ses traits. Perplexe, et brusquement plein d'espoir, Kyle suivit son regard. Mais son soulagement ne dura pas, remplacé par un sentiment de pure incompréhension quand il vit clairement qui était la personne qui venait d'intervenir.

C'était un individu dont le visage était dissimulé sous un masque noir, et encadré par un capuchon bleu foncé. Une cape de la même couleur ondulait doucement dans son dos. Il était vêtu d'un étrange costume bleu-gris, sur la poitrine duquel avait été tracé un « M » vert pomme. Il portait aussi des gants, des bottes, et aussi -à la grande horreur de Kyle qui crut sérieusement être tombé sur un cinglé - un slip blanc par dessus le pantalon, dans la plus pure tradition des super-héros ringards de bande-dessinée. L'individu s'avança vers eux, et Kyle vit également sur le capuchon un point d'interrogation vert monté sur ressort qui se balançait doucement au rythme de ses pas. Le sang de Kyle se glaça. Oh Seigneur, qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce type?

« Lâche-le Cartman, ordonna froidement l'inconnu de cette voix rauque et inquiétante. Je ne te le répèterai pas deux fois.

-Ah ouais? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement? Ricana Cartman. Dans ton petit costume de pédale! Sérieusement mec, cette ville est pleine de fêlés en tout genre, mais toi tu les bats à la plate couture! Bravo! »

Kyle ne l'aurait jamais dit, mais pour une fois il n'était pas loin de penser la même chose que le gros lard. Même si sur le coup, avec son pantalon lui retombant sur les chevilles et la main de Cartman dangereusement proche de son intimité, il était heureux que quelqu'un soit intervenu avant que la situation ne vire au drame. Il espéra que l'inconnu pourrait persuader Cartman de le laisser partir, ou du moins, qu'il déstabiliserait suffisamment le gros pour que Kyle puisse se dégager et s'enfuir.

L'individu fronça les sourcils, ou en tout cas c'était ce qu'il semblait. Son regard passa du visage moqueur de Cartman à celui, suppliant, de Kyle. Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel aucun des deux lycéens ne sut comment l'individu allait réagir. Puis, sans crier gare, il se précipita sur Cartman et lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

Surpris, le gros n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et lâcha Kyle, qui s'effondra à terre. Cartman s'écarta de quelques pas en se frottant la joue.

« Hé! Ça fait mal espèce de... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase l'inconnu enchaîna par une série de coups puissants, à certains endroits stratégiques comme l'estomac ou les couilles. Cartman se trouva très vite submergé par la fureur du type, et essaya de répliquer, mais sa propre force ne lui était d'aucune utilité face à l'agilité de son adversaire. L'inconnu n'avait aucun mal à éviter ses coups, et répondait aussitôt par des attaques plus violentes.

Kyle, toujours à terre, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, soulagé de voir son ennemi se prendre une raclée et inquiet de la hargne de l'inconnu. Non seulement ce type était manifestement cinglé, mais en plus il était agressif! Un frisson de terreur parcourut le dos de Kyle quand il se demanda ce que cet individu avait l'intention de faire une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec Cartman. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour s'enfuir, mais le jeune juif ne bougea pas de sa place, à la fois fasciné et effrayé par l'agilité et l'efficacité de l'inconnu. Qui que soit ce type, il savait y faire pour bastonner les gros violeurs antisémites, et Kyle ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissant en réalité.

Finalement, le combat prit fin quand le type, après avoir envoyé Cartman à terre, lui balança son pied dans la figure et lui cassa le nez. Cartman hurla, pressa ses mains contre son visage, et se roula en boule pour éviter de nouveaux coups. L'étranger le contempla quelques secondes, le temps d'être certain que Cartman avait abandonné le combat, puis il lui donna un nouveau coup de pied, dans le ventre cette fois.

« Lève-toi. Dégage de là. Et la prochaine fois que je te vois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, je te tue connard! »

Cartman ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se releva péniblement. Il jeta un ultime regard de haine à l'inconnu, mais n'osa pas s'attarder et s'enfuit aussitôt en boitillant. Kyle lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

L'inconnu regarda sans mot dire Cartman traîner ses cent quarante kilos hors de la ruelle. Le vent agitait doucement les pans déchirés de sa cape. Kyle, le cœur battant la chamade, se demanda si l'inconnu avait oublié sa présence, et une part de lui espéra que c'était le cas. Pourtant, après un long moment de silence, il se tourna vers Kyle et le regarda fixement.

« Tu n'as rien? Tu n'es pas blessé? »

Le jeune juif secoua la tête, sans oser prononcer un mot. Son nez lui faisait encore mal, mais à part ça il n'avait rien. L'étrange individu s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une main que Kyle, après une seconde d'hésitation, accepta. Il se releva et renfila en vitesse son pantalon, sans quitter des yeux l'étranger qui venait de le tirer d'un très mauvais pas. Il put constater que c'était quelqu'un de grande taille, mince et musclé à la fois. Ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à deviner. Quelque chose dans la forme de son visage semblait indiquer qu'il était encore jeune, mais Kyle n'en était pas tout à fait certain. Il aurait pu avoir quinze ans comme trente, c'était impossible de le savoir avec ce costume bizarre qui le recouvrait des pieds à la tête.

L'étranger lui rendit son regard. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être aliéné, contrairement aux apparences. Ses yeux étaient très calmes. Il toisa Kyle de haut en bas pour être sûr que le roux n'était pas grièvement blessé, et fronça les sourcils devant son nez en sang.

« Tu ne devrais pas traîner dehors à cette heure-ci, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Les rues sont dangereuses.

-Je sais, souffla Kyle. Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce gros connard t'a agressé. Il faudra que tu fasses attention à l'avenir Kyle. Il n'abandonnera pas comme ça la partie.

-Sans doute, mais je...Hé, une seconde! Comment vous connaissez mon nom? »

Une ombre de sourire passa sur le visage de l'inconnu.

«Je sais un certain nombre de choses. Mais inutile de s'attarder ici. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi maintenant. »

Sans rien ajouter, il se détourna et sauta sur l'escalier de secours, qu'il commença à escalader. Kyle le suivit du regard avant de crier une dernière fois.

« Attendez un peu! Qui êtes-vous au juste? »

L'inconnu stoppa brièvement son ascension pour se tourner vers Kyle.

« Je suis Mysterion. Retiens bien mon nom, parce que d'ici peu de temps, tout South Park parlera de moi! »

Puis il grimpa le reste de l'escalier et disparut sur le toit, laissant derrière lui un Kyle surpris, reconnaissant, et surtout extrêmement intrigué.

* * *

><p><strong>Ça vous a plu? Vous aimeriez savoir la suite?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les gens qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur mon premier chapitre! Ça fait super plaisir! Donc voilà le chapitre 2, qui est plutôt un chapitre de transition pour présenter un peu la personnalité de Kenny dans cette fic. Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Kenneth Mc Cormick, plus connu sous le nom de Kenny, était un lycéen de seize ans vivant à South Park, et il faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes dont on disait communément que la vie ne les avait pas gâté. Dans son cas, c'était encore plus vrai que pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Pour commencer, Kenny était né dans une des familles les plus démunies de South Park. Ses parents, Stuart et Carol McCormick, étaient tous les deux chômeurs depuis des années. Incapables de conserver un travail plus de quelques semaines, ils vivaient exclusivement de l'aide sociale, laquelle passait en grande partie dans l'alcool et la drogue qu'ils consommaient chaque jour. Leur fils aîné, Kevin, avait dix-neuf ans et semblait bien parti pour suivre les traces de son père. Il avait commencé à boire à onze ans, à fumer à douze, à seize ans il avait arrêté l'école et enchaîné quelques petits boulots qu'il n'avait jamais pu garder très longtemps. Pour l'heure, il vivait toujours chez ses parents, et passait ses journées à traîner avec d'autres garçons comme lui dans les rues, à fumer, à boire, et à se plaindre de tout. Kenny le méprisait, et il savait que c'était réciproque.

La jeune sœur de Kenny, Karen, avait treize ans et c'était le seul membre de sa famille pour qui il ressentait une authentique affection. C'était une jeune fille très réservée, craintive, qui détestait les conflits et que la moindre saute d'humeur parentale faisait fondre en larmes. Comment avait-elle pu supporter de grandir au sein de leur famille? Les parents de Kenny passaient leur temps à se crier dessus et à s'insulter, c'était étonnant qu'elle ne s'y soit jamais habituée. Kenny n'y comprenait rien, mais il avait pris l'habitude depuis son plus jeune âge de veiller sur sa sœur et de la consoler chaque fois qu'elle était triste. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, parce que Karen était d'un naturel angoissé, et avait constamment besoin d'être rassurée sur tout et n'importe quoi. Mais Kenny se faisait un devoir de protéger sa petite sœur, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur le reste de la famille pour ça.

Par ailleurs, Kenny n'avait pas non plus de très bons résultats scolaires. Sa moyenne stagnait en général autour de C, avec de rares remontées si jamais on traitait en cours quelque chose qu'il trouvait intéressant. Ses amis essayaient de l'aider pourtant, surtout Kyle, qui s'était carrément proposé de lui donner des cours particuliers. La proposition avait fait chaud au cœur de Kenny, mais il l'avait déclinée, ne voulant pas que son ami si brillant perde son temps avec un cas désespéré comme lui. La seule matière où il avait de bonnes notes, c'était en sport. Kenny était quelqu'un d'athlétique, et toute une vie à devoir gérer un père alcoolique et à se battre avec son frère aîné l'avait doté d'une musculature supérieure à la moyenne. Mais ça ne l'avançait pas à grand chose au lycée. Il savait parfaitement qu'il devrait arrêter ses études après le Bac, parce que ses parents n'avaient pas de quoi lui payer l'université, mais de toute façon il doutait qu'il aurait pu suivre des études supérieures. Il n'était tout simplement pas assez doué. Son objectif à court terme était de se trouver un travail régulier, et de s'efforcer de bâtir une vie décente, à défaut d'avoir la même que celle de ses amis plus favorisés.

Mais tout ça ce n'était rien, absolument rien, à côté de cette chose qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis toujours. Ce don, ou plutôt cette malédiction, qu'il était obligé de supporter depuis sa naissance, sans pouvoir en souffler mot à qui que ce soit, et qui l'isolait des autres bien plus durement que la pauvreté de ses parents ou la médiocrité de ses notes.

Kenny était immortel.

Il savait que beaucoup de gens penseraient que c'était super cool, et il était conscient que son pouvoir en ferait rêver plus d'un. Mais ça n'avait absolument rien de cool. Malgré ce don, ou peut-être à cause de lui, suivant une loi d'équilibre cosmique quelconque peut-être, Kenny était mort très souvent, et en général douloureusement. Il pensait avoir tout essayé: la décapitation, l'écrasement, l'étranglement, la noyade, le découpage...De toute façon, chaque fois que les circonstances le permettaient, ou même quand elles ne le permettaient pas du tout, il finissait par se faire tuer. En général, il ne se souvenait pas trop de ce qui se passait après. Il savait avoir déjà été au paradis plusieurs fois, et aussi en enfer, mais dans tous les cas ça se finissait toujours de la même façon: il se réveillait dans son lit, en pleine forme, et personne ne se souvenait de sa mort.

C'était ça le pire en fait: que personne ne se souvienne de sa mort. Il aurait vraiment voulu se confier à ses amis. Et il avait d'excellents amis, Stan, et surtout Kyle, qui était selon lui le mec le plus intelligent et le plus sympathique qui soit. Kyle était d'un milieu bien plus aisé que le sien, mais il avait toujours été là pour Kenny. Il l'aidait pour ses devoirs, il le soutenait, il empêchait ce connard de Cartman de se foutre de lui. Kyle était un être plein de vie et de tempérament, et Kenny savait que s'il avait un problème Kyle serait toujours prêt à l'écouter. Mais même quelqu'un comme Kyle ne pouvait pas l'aider à ce niveau-là. Il le croirait fou si seulement Kenny essayait de lui parler de ses morts, quand bien même il l'aurait vu de ses propres yeux se faire massacrer. Et Kenny n'était pas prêt à compromettre son amitié avec Kyle pour une cause qui n'en valait pas la peine, pas plus que son amitié avec Stan ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Non, ce fardeau, Kenny devait le porter seul. Et c'était horriblement difficile. Souvent, il se disait que si seulement sa vie n'avait pas été aussi merdique, il aurait sans doute plus aisément accepté d'y rester éternellement. Mais il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, aucun moyen d'oublier, et même la mort, qui était pour le reste des humains l'ultime refuge, lui était interdite. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça? Pourquoi lui avait-on imposé ça? Il en aurait hurlé de rage, mais à quoi cela servirait? A rien. Personne n'y pouvait rien.

Aussi, Kenny dans sa vie quotidienne essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était. En société, il se montrait sociable, joyeux, enjôleur, et insouciant, comme n'importe quel adolescent. La plupart des gens de son âge l'aimaient bien, et trouvaient sa compagnie agréable, sans se douter une seconde de la véritable nature de ses sentiments. Kenny était prêt à parier que beaucoup de gens auraient été surpris de connaître le profond mal-être avec lequel il vivait depuis seize ans. Ce n'était pourtant un secret pour personne qu'il avait déjà eu des problèmes de drogue, mais en général on associait ça avec son penchant naturel à rechercher de nouvelles expériences. Pas à un désir d'échapper à une vie qu'il détestait. De toute façon ses addictions n'avaient jamais beaucoup duré, d'abord parce qu'aussi agréables qu'elles soient, elles causaient plus de problèmes qu'elles n'en résolvaient, et surtout parce que devenir un véritable drogué aurait signifié devenir comme son frère, et Kenny avait encore trop d'amour-propre pour suivre les traces de ce connard de Kevin. En prime, contrairement au commun des mortels, enfin aux mortels tout court en fait, il pouvait se désintoxiquer en un coup de revolver, puisque chaque fois qu'il ressuscitait, il était purgé de toutes ses addictions. Au moins un avantage à cette malédiction.

La seule chose à laquelle on pouvait dire qu'il était toujours accro, c'était le sexe, qui avait l'avantage d'être légal, gratuit, intense, et plein de possibilités. Le jeune blond avait couché avec des dizaines de femmes, et à peu près autant d'hommes, et c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il arrivait un peu à oublier qu'il était condamné à vivre une vie qui ne lui apportait rien et dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression d'être normal. Ce n'était malheureusement qu'une illusion, qui disparaissait toujours trop vite à son goût, et toutes les femmes du monde ne pourraient pas lui faire oublier que quoi qu'il fasse et où qu'il aille, il était condamné. Condamné à vivre. Et il ne pouvait rien y changer, ni même essayer d'en parler.

Kenny avait vécu dans cet état d'esprit pendant seize ans. Et puis tout avait changé quelques jours plus tôt. Un soir, il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans un bar miteux au fin fond de South Park, à noyer ses soucis et son ressentiment dans la bière. L'endroit était mal fréquenté, et Kenny savait que ses amis lui aurait crié dessus s'ils avaient appris qu'il traînait dans ce genre de coin. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre les criminels et les dealers? Il risquait quoi au juste? De se faire tuer? Ha ha, la bonne blague! Le jeune garçon était sorti du bar vers trois heures du matin, pas mal ivre, mais encore assez maître de lui-même pour retrouver son chemin dans la ville.

Il ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard qu'il avait été suivi, et très vite, quatre types louches armés de couteaux l'avaient encerclé dans une ruelle sombre. Ils en voulaient à son fric, mais malheureusement pour eux, Kenny avait dépensé tout ce qu'il avait au bistrot, et il ne lui restait plus rien. Ça les avait mis en colère, et ils avaient commencé à le malmener. Des poussages, des gifles, et après ils en étaient carrément venus aux coups. Et ils frappaient forts, les enfoirés.

Kenny avait songé à fuir, mais c'était inutile, toute voie d'évasion était bloquée par l'un ou l'autre de ces types. Il avait senti une vague résignation s'emparer de lui en songeant qu'encore une fois, il allait passer de vie à trépas pour mieux revenir le lendemain. Mais cette fois-là bizarrement, à cause de l'alcool, ou à cause de la lâcheté de ces connards qui s'y mettaient à quatre pour s'attaquer à un adolescent de seize ans, toute réflexion objective avait été balayée par une colère noire. Il avait poussé un cri de rage, et s'était littéralement jeté sur eux, ce qui avait eu pour effet de calmer net leur agressivité. Kenny ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'il avait fait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'était déchaîné, et que toute sa haine, toute sa frustration, toute sa colère et son désespoir avaient atteint leur paroxysme cette nuit. Et ces quatre lascars en avaient fait les frais.

Il avait donné des coups, beaucoup de coups, et en avait reçu quelques uns en retour. Mais ça n'avait servi qu'à alimenter sa colère, et il finissait systématiquement par se retourner contre la personne qui l'avait agressé. Ils l'avaient menacé de leurs lames, et Kenny n'avait fait qu'en rire. Qu'est-ce que ces foutus petits machins pouvaient faire contre lui? Il était immortel, putain de merde! Immortel, et surtout super énervé! Les types avaient pris peur, ils avaient essayé de fuir, mais Kenny les avait rattrapés, et avait continué à leur taper dessus bien après qu'ils aient cessé de bouger. Puis quand sa main lui avait fait mal il s'était arrêté.

Haletant, il avait regardé la scène autour de lui, et vu quatre corps immobiles couverts de sang. Il avait senti la nausée monter en lui, il s'était écarté de quelques pas pour vomir, et l'alcool quittant son corps, ses idées étaient devenues bien plus claires. Une fois remis, sa première réaction fut de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas tué ces types. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, même si au moins deux d'entre eux étaient bons pour un séjour longue durée à l'hôpital. Peu à peu, Kenny avait pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était battu, seul et sans arme, contre quatre mecs avec des couteaux. Et il leur avait cassé la gueule. Et il n'était même pas mort. En fait, il n'était même pas blessé, tout ce qu'il avait récolté c'était quelques bleus et une ou deux entailles superficielles. Et puis, même si ça avait été le cas, qu'est-ce que ça changeait? Il ne pouvait pas mourir!

Un peu effrayé par sa propre force, il avait couru jusque chez lui et s'était cloîtré dans sa chambre. Il avait passé la nuit à fumer clope sur clope en repensant à cet accès de rage. Puis il avait décidé qu'il n'avait absolument aucun remord d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Ces mecs étaient dangereux. Ils l'auraient tué sans hésiter. En les arrêtant, Kenny avait sans doute sauvé d'autres personnes. Des gens comme sa sœur, ou ses amis Stan et Kyle, des innocents qui n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre. Comme la majorité des citoyens de South Park d'ailleurs.

Le regard de Kenny était tombé sur une vieille BD de Batman qui traînait dans sa chambre, et quelque chose s'était éveillé en lui. Un désir sincère de protéger sa ville contre les gens qui la menaçaient. Il savait qu'il n'était pas particulièrement fort, ni très intelligent, mais il possédait un pouvoir qui l'avantageait sur n'importe quel criminel. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'avait rien à craindre. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter. Et si ça pouvait enfin l'aider à accepter cette malédiction...Et si ça pouvait aider des gens comme Stan et Kyle...

Poussé par son enthousiasme, il avait passé des heures à se confectionner un costume de super-héros, notamment une cape à capuchon et un masque. Parce que Kenny n'avait pas l'intention de se faire connaître sous son vrai nom. Ce n'était pas tant un souci d'imitation de ses super-héros préférés qui l'avait amené à faire ce choix que le fait, très simple, qu'il ne voulait pas que ses activités puissent être une source d'ennui pour ses proches. Il ne pensait pas vraiment à ses parents ou à son frère, dont en réalité il ne se souciait guère, mais plutôt à sa petite Karen, si timide et si craintive. Ou à Stan, tellement honnête et loyal. Ou à Kyle, que le tempérament de feu ne protègerait pas contre les ordures qui rôdaient la nuit à South Park. La pensée de Kyle encerclé et malmené avait fait monter à nouveau la colère dans le cœur de Kenny, qui avait mis un point d'honneur à rendre son masque aussi couvrant et impénétrable que possible.

Quand il avait fallu se trouver un pseudonyme, il avait longuement hésité. Il avait allumé une énième cigarette pour se détendre après tout ce temps passé à travailler, et la fumée voletait de ci de là devant ses yeux en dessinant des courbes et des lignes de façon abstraite. Les volutes lui firent penser à un point d'interrogation. Un point d'interrogation...un symbole d'incertitude, de mystère, de questionnement permanent. Kenny avait su qu'il venait de trouver le signe idéal pour sa nouvelle identité. Et pour ce qui était du nom...et bien...pourquoi pas Mysterion? Mysterion, ça sonnait bien. Kenny avait expulsé la fumée de ses poumons et saisi un marqueur qui traînait dans un coin. Il avait tracé un grand M majuscule sur le haut de son costume, au niveau de la poitrine. Il s'était levé, et avait longuement regardé les vêtements soigneusement rangés sur son lit. Un sourire satisfait avait éclairé son visage. Ça rendait bien. Ça rendait même vachement bien.

La nuit suivante, il avait enfilé son costume et commencé à courir sur les toits de la ville. C'était en fin d'après-midi, à l'heure où la plupart des gens rentraient chez eux pour ne plus en sortir. Kenny s'était baladé un bon moment, surveillant les rues du regard, et se sentant de plus en plus idiot. Les super-héros, ça avait l'air super cool quand on était seul dans sa chambre, mais enfin se promener comme ça, dans ce déguisement, pour de vrai, ça l'était tout de suite moins! Il s'était demandé s'il oserait aller jusqu'au bout de son idée, quand une chevelure rousse flamboyante en contrebas avait attiré son attention. Kyle? Mais oui c'était bien Kyle! Il rentrait chez lui, sans doute après avoir passé des heures à la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude.

Kenny avait trouvé un regain de motivation en suivant silencieusement Kyle depuis les toits. Il n'arriverait rien à son ami tant qu'il serait là! Cette bonne résolution ne l'avait pas empêché d'être totalement pris au dépourvu quand il avait vu Kyle se faire entraîner de force dans une ruelle sombre. Il était resté cois un moment, avant de suivre le mouvement, et la scène qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux l'avait un moment déconcerté. C'était Cartman, ce gros connard, qui cherchait des noises à Kyle, pour ne pas changer.

Kenny avait hésité à intervenir. Après tout, c'était pratiquement une habitude quotidienne pour Cartman de faire chier Kyle, et son ami juif était parfaitement capable de se défendre contre les insultes du gros lard. C'était ce qu'il avait fait d'ailleurs. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Cartman se mette à le frapper. Kenny avait failli pousser un cri de rage devant ce genre de lâcheté; Cartman pesait plus de deux fois le poids de Kyle, c'était tellement facile de s'en prendre à lui! Et puis au moment où Kenny était sur le point d'intervenir, Cartman avait eu une étrange attitude, qui n'avait pas échappé au blond: il avait plaqué Kyle contre le mur, s'était brièvement léché les lèvres, et avait posé une main entre ses jambes.

Le sang de Kenny s'était glacé. Il s'était immobilisé, médusé, incapable de quitter des yeux la scène. Cartman empêchait d'une main Kyle de se dégager, et de l'autre il le...déshabillait? Oh putain de merde! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel? Kenny s'était soudain remémoré certaines choses qu'il avait surprises parfois, des regards bizarres de Cartman sur Kyle au lycée, des gestes provocants à connotation douteuse...Tout à coup tout ça prenait un autre sens aux yeux de Kenny, qui sentit une colère noire s'emparer de lui. Ce fils de pute...Qui passait son temps à pourrir la vie de Kyle alors qu'en fait il fantasmait sur lui en secret! L'enfoiré de bâtard! Et bien entendu, il se servait de la force pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait! Pourquoi se faire chier à essayer de draguer Kyle -ce qui serait parfaitement inutile, Kenny en avait la certitude- quand il pouvait simplement se servir lui-même? Et sans doute que la peur de Kyle ne faisait que l'exciter un peu plus.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Kenny avait sauté dans la ruelle et ordonné à Cartman de lâcher son ami. Le gros lard s'était contenté de ricaner, comme s'y attendait le blond, qui avait serré les poings. Rigole Cartman, on verra bien si tu trouveras ça toujours aussi drôle dans cinq minutes! Le blond avait jeté un bref regard à son ami Kyle, qui avait l'air absolument terrifié. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Kenny, ou plutôt Mysterion. Il s'était jeté sur le gros, et avait mis toute sa colère et son affection pour Kyle dans les coups.

Ça avait été plutôt facile en fait. Cartman était fort, mais Kenny avait l'avantage de la rapidité et de la rage. Et puis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se battait avec Cartman, il connaissait les points faibles de ce gros connard. En moins de cinq minutes, comme prévu, Cartman avait cessé de rire et s'était enfui la queue entre les jambes. Le cœur battant la chamade, Kenny avait reporté son attention sur Kyle, qui l'avait regardé avec beaucoup de désarroi. Mais surtout, et c'est ce qui remplit le jeune héros de fierté, avec de la reconnaissance. Kenny s'était senti très content de lui, et avait su que son choix était le bon. Il était parti très vite, non sans donner son nouveau nom à Kyle. Mysterion. Kyle allait s'en souvenir pendant longtemps. Et bientôt ça serait tout le monde à South Park qui connaîtrait ce nom, Kenny s'en fit la promesse.

Le jeune blond eu beaucoup à faire pour sa première nuit de travail en tant que Mysterion. Il empêcha un braquage, deux agressions, et sauva une petite fille d'un type aux intentions louches. Chaque fois, les criminels riaient à sa vue, mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Mysterion savait que d'ici quelques temps, plus personne ne rirait en le voyant. Au contraire, il avait bien l'intention de devenir la terreur la plus profonde de tous ces gens qui menaçaient sa ville! Et bientôt les honnêtes citoyens de South Park le reconnaitraient comme le symbole de la lutte contre le crime!

Était-ce un un hasard? Mysterion se débrouillait bien en bastonnade. Et il ne mourut pas une seule fois cette première nuit. Fallait-il y voir un signe du destin? Un message envoyé de l'au-delà, ou de n'importe où ailleurs, pour lui dire que ce qu'il faisait était juste et qu'il devait continuer ainsi? Mysterion n'en savait rien, et en vérité ne s'en souciait pas. La seule chose qui importait à ses yeux, la seule preuve dont il avait eu besoin pour se persuader de la légitimité de ses actes, c'était le regard reconnaissant de Kyle après qu'il l'eut sauvé de Cartman. Son ami Kyle ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça avant. Et rien que pour ça, Kenny était prêt à rester Mysterion tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour que sa ville redevienne le trou perdu inintéressant qu'elle aurait du rester!


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde, alors je tiens à remercier tous les gens qui ont lu ma fic jusque là, et même si pour le moment l'intrigue n'est pas vraiment lancée sachez que toutes vos critiques me font super plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer! Merci à June Mary Rosenfield, à May aka, à Mia Suzuki-sama, enma-espeon, Luna et Kimay! Et j'adresse un remerciement spécial à Giobobobo, une artiste très talentueuse de Deviantart qui a fait un super fanart de Mysterion après avoir lu ma fic (thank you again!). Donc voilà, voici le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Une semaine plus tard, comme l'avait prévu Kenny, tout South Park ne parlait plus que de ce mystérieux héros. Que ce soient les familles lors du repas, les jeunes à l'école, ou les personnes peu fréquentables rôdant dans les rues la nuit, son nom était sur toutes les lèvres. Dans les journaux, il faisait souvent les premières pages, et de plus en plus de gens affirmaient l'avoir vu, la nuit, courir sur les toits et disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu. Chaque jour, il y avait au moins un article dans la presse racontant comment Mysterion avait réussi à empêcher un braquage, une agression ou un meurtre. Quelques photos de mauvaise qualité prises en catastrophe circulaient dans tous les médias.

« _Depuis l'apparition de Mysterion, le taux de criminalité de South Park à commencé à chuter pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, _déclamait le journaliste à la télévision_. Il devient de plus en plus courant de voir certaines personnes se balader appareil photo en main dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Pourtant, même si presque tout le monde s'accorde à trouver son action honorable, il ne fait pas l'unanimité parmi les citoyens de la ville._

_(_gros plan sur un homme_) -C'est un héros! Je pense que Mysterion est le symbole derrière lequel toute la ville pourrait se rallier! Grâce à lui, j'ai bien moins peur de sortir la nuit, et je sais que c'est pareil pour beaucoup de monde._

_(_gros plan sur une femme_) -Si vous voulez mon avis, les voyous qui rôdent à South Park me font moins peur que ce type. Sérieusement, il se balade dans la ville déguisé en super-héros! Faut vraiment avoir un problème pour faire ça! _

_(_gros plan sur un autre homme_) -C'est une menace! Je ne sais pas qui est ce mec, mais il n'a pas à faire le travail de la police! Si tous les citoyens de South Park décidaient de mener des expéditions punitives contre les voyous, où irait-on? Comment savoir quelles sont ses véritables motivations?_

_(_gros plan sur une adolescente_) -Il est vraiment GEEEEEEEEEEEENIAL! Nan mais sérieux, il est trop trop classe dans son costume, il est trop canon! Je l'adore trop, d'ailleurs j'ai même accroché des photos de lui dans ma chambre! Ouais moi mon rêve ce serait de le rencontrer en vrai, ça serait tellement super! Il est cent fois plus cool que Robert Pattinson! (_gloussements hystériques des copines de l'adolescente derrière elle_)_

_(_gros plan sur une vieille femme_) -C'est merveilleux de savoir qu'il y a encore des gens assez courageux pour faire ce qui est juste! Mysterion, si tu regardes ça, sache que je te soutiens de toute mon âme! Et je connais beaucoup de gens qui pensent comme moi! _»

Assis sur le divan, Kenny esquissa un sourire devant le visage ridé et reconnaissant de la vieille dame à la télévision. Le journaliste enchaîna aussitôt en racontant comment Mysterion avait réussi à arrêter un groupe de voyous qui avaient essayé de dévaliser une épicerie. Le jeune blond écouta d'une oreille, tout en étouffant un bâillement du plat de sa main. Il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi la nuit dernière, et il était censé partir dans dix minutes pour le lycée. La journée allait sûrement être longue...Il vida rapidement le fond de sa tasse de café, hésita à s'en servir une autre, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudain, le faisant sursauter.

Son frère Kevin se tenait sur le seuil, échevelé et l'air fatigué. Il avait de vilaines cernes sous les yeux et un visage pâle, ce que Kenny associa aussitôt avec la drogue. Laquelle, il ne savait pas, et il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de le savoir. Ce que faisait Kevin en dehors de la maison, c'était son problème. Le jeune homme entra dans la maison, fut sur le point de grimper les escaliers sans adresser un mot à son frère, quand son regard tomba sur le reportage concernant Mysterion. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec énervement.

« Putain, tu regardes cette merde? grommela Kevin d'une voix rauque.

-Quelle merde? C'est les infos. Tu sais, le truc le matin où un journaliste raconte tout ce qui se passe dans le monde!

-Arrête de me prendre pour un con, je sais ce que c'est les infos! Nan, je veux dire: pourquoi tu regardes des trucs sur ce connard de Mysterion?

-Comment ça un connard?

-Un connard, oui! Un abruti qui se prend pour un super-héros et qui finira par se faire tuer un jour! D'ailleurs le plus tôt serait le mieux! Ça lui apprendrait à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas! »

Kenny sentit une colère noire s'emparer de lui à la vue de son drogué de frère qui se permettait de critiquer les actes de Mysterion. Se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas? C'était facile à dire quand on était un trou du cul de junkie dont l'unique préoccupation était de se trouver la thune pour payer la dose quotidienne de drogue! Le plus curieux, c'était d'ailleurs que Kevin, qui n'avait aucun revenu, parvenait presque toujours à en trouver, et même depuis quelques temps en ramenait aux parents.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur? Répliqua Kenny. Tu as des trucs à te reprocher? Tu as peur que Mysterion mette le nez dans tes affaires et t'envoie en taule? »

Kevin se contenta de ricaner, et sortit une cigarette de sa poche, qu'il alluma d'un geste négligent.

« Putain, j'aimerais bien voir ça! Si ce fils de pute essaye de se mêler de nos affaires, à moi et aux gars, il risque d'avoir une mauvaise surprise! Tu devrais pas croire que je passe mon temps à boire et à fumer, p'tit frère. C'était vrai avant, mais depuis quelques temps je suis devenu un peu plus sérieux. »

Une vague inquiétude monta au cœur de Kenny, qui regarda son frère avec méfiance.

« Comment ça sérieux? Qu'est-ce que tu fous la nuit avec tes potes, si tu ne bois pas et ne fume pas?

-T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein? Désolé, secret professionnel. Disons juste que c'est un moyen facile de gagner du fric, et de se faire respecter. »

Kevin souffla la fumée de cigarette en direction de son frère, qui ne broncha pas.

« Pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec moi un soir? Je pourrais te présenter aux gars. T'es qu'un petit branleur de seize ans, mais je suis sûr que je pourrais faire quelque chose de toi.

-Non merci. J'ai d'autres ambitions dans la vie que de devenir un junkie.

-Ben voyons. Quoi par exemple? Tu devenir un connard de bourge? Genre, comme ce juif avec qui tu passes tout ton temps? Vraiment tu me déçois Kenny. J'ai du mal à croire qu'on partage le même sang si tu préfère la compagnie de ce petit con à la mienne.

-Tu vas fermer ta gueule connard! Cria Kenny en se levant brusquement. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Kyle d'abord? Lui au moins il sait faire autre chose de ses dix doigts que se rouler des joints et s'injecter je ne sais pas quelle merde dans les veines!

-Mais c'est qu'il est agressif le blondinet! Ricana Kevin en jetant sa cigarette sur le sol. Tant pis pour toi. Va donc retrouver ton petit copain si c'est ce que tu préfères. Mais laisse-moi juste te dire une chose: je m'attacherais pas trop à lui si j'étais toi.

-Hein? Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Disons juste que les petits bourgeois de son genre, juifs en plus, contrarient une certaine catégorie de personnes. Et par les temps qui courent, je doute que le fric de son père puisse le protéger continuellement. »

Avec un sourire narquois, Kevin monta les marches et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Kenny le suivit du regard sans mot dire, perplexe, essayant de comprendre ce que son frère avait voulu insinuer dans sa dernière phrase. Les petits bourgeois juifs qui contrariaient une certaine catégorie de personne? Kenny pensa aussitôt à Cartman, antisémite reconnu et fier de l'être... Mais non ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi son frère ferait allusion à Cartman? Pour ce qu'il en savait, ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

Le jeune blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et attrapa aussitôt son sac. Il était temps d'y aller. Il enfila son manteau, ses gants, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Avant de la franchir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction des escaliers. Kevin était sûrement en train de dormir maintenant. Encore une fois, Kenny se posa pas mal de questions, mais une partie de lui décida qu'il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre de ce que faisait ce con de ses nuits, et il quitta de suite la maison. Une part de lui s'en foutait effectivement...Mais une autre part était grandement intéressée. Et cette part, c'était l'esprit froid et inquisiteur de Mysterion.

* * *

><p>La semaine s'était passée sans aucun événement particulier pour Kyle. Depuis qu'il avait été sauvé de Cartman par Mysterion, il pensait pourtant que le cours de sa vie aurait quelque peu changé, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il s'attendait à ce que le gros essaye de se venger. Pourtant ça n'avait pas été le cas. Au contraire, on aurait dit que Cartman faisait son possible pour éviter Kyle, et même si le jeune juif en était quelque part très satisfait, c'était un peu angoissant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa grosse tête de nazi.<p>

Kyle n'avait parlé à personne de l'agression de Cartman. Quand il était rentré chez lui, à peine deux minutes avant la fin du couvre-feu imposé par sa mère, il avait eu droit à des exclamations horrifiées et à des lamentations maternelles devant son visage tuméfié. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas beau à voir, avec son nez écrasé, et un énorme bleu sur sa joue. Il avait raconté à sa famille qu'il avait été accosté par une bande de voyous en sortant de la bibliothèque, qu'ils avaient essayé de lui voler son sac, mais qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir et à les semer dans les rues de South Park. Sa mère l'avait félicité de n'avoir pas essayé de se battre et avait parlé de prévenir la police, mais Kyle l'en avait dissuadé en disant que ça ne servirait à rien, qu'il n'était pas blessé et que de toute façon la police ne pourrait pas faire grand chose en l'état actuel des choses. Ce n'était qu'après être allés à l'hôpital rafistoler son nez, suivi d'une heure de protestations et de questions inquiètes qu'elle avait consenti à le laisser monter dans sa chambre.

Évidemment, le lendemain au lycée, ses amis lui avaient posé les mêmes questions, et il avait donné les mêmes réponses. Cartman n'avait pas essayé de lui adresser la parole. Leurs uniques contacts depuis lors consistaient en des échanges de regards haineux, d'autant plus intenses qu'ils ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas parler de ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle, avant que Mysterion ne débarque.

Bordel de merde, mais à quoi est-ce que ce gros tas de graisse ambulant pensait en faisant ce qu'il avait fait? Est-ce que son intention était de lui faire peur? C'était possible bien sûr, mais Kyle réalisa qu'il ne croyait pas à cette explication. Non, c'était beaucoup trop simpliste. Les motivations de Cartman étaient sûrement plus profondes. Plus malsaines. En repensant à la manière dont il avait posé sa main entre ses jambes, Kyle fut pris d'un frisson de dégoût et de crainte. Putain, il espérait vraiment ne plus jamais croiser à nouveau Cartman dans une ruelle sombre à la tombée de la nuit! D'ailleurs maintenant il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter de croiser de nouveau la route du gros lard, et il avait prétexté avoir peur des représailles de ses prétendus agresseurs pour persuader ses amis Stan et Kenny de l'escorter sur le trajet entre le lycée et chez lui. Si Cartman essayait quelque chose, il aurait plus de mal à venir à bout de ses deux athlètes d'amis qu'il n'en avait eu pour prendre le dessus sur Kyle une semaine plus tôt. Mais ces précautions n'avaient pas l'air nécessaires, car le gros n'avait plus essayé de s'approcher de lui depuis qu'il s'était pris une raclée par Mysterion. Sans doute que le héros lui avait foutu la trouille, et rien que pour ça, Kyle bénissait le justicier masqué pour ses interventions nocturnes.

« Kyle? Hé oh Kyle, tu nous écoutes ou pas? »

Le jeune juif sursauta et releva la tête. Le brouhaha de la classe lui parvint enfin aux oreilles, qu'il avait réussi à oublier quand il était plongé dans ses réflexions. Face à lui, Stan le regardait avec des yeux curieux.

« Hein? Oh excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose. Vous parliez de quoi?

-A ton avis? On parle du sujet d'actualité numéro un! Mysterion!

-Stan et moi on n'est pas d'accord à son sujet! S'exclama Wendy d'une voix haut perchée. Il dit que Mysterion est un mec plein de bonnes intentions. Moi je dis que c'est juste un cinglé et un irresponsable! »

Kyle poussa un soupir intérieur quand il comprit que Wendy s'attendait à ce qu'il se lance dans un énième débat sur le bien-fondé des actions du super-héros. En tant que présidente des élèves, déléguée de classe, et militante pour un nombre incalculable d'associations, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion pour affirmer son point de vue sur tout et n'importe quoi. Et comme Kyle et elle étaient les meilleurs élèves du lycée, et qu'en prime ils partageaient un fort lien affectif en la personne de Stan, elle considérait que le jeune juif était quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait discuter intelligemment. Et à South Park, ce genre de personne était suffisamment rare pour qu'elle savoure chaque moment passé à délibérer avec Kyle. C'était flatteur quelque part, mais le jeune garçon avait un peu de mal à apprécier de même ses conversations avec Wendy, tout simplement parce que c'était une fille entêtée qui ne renonçait que rarement à ses opinions, et qui était extrêmement difficile à convaincre. Cette fois pourtant il ne se gêna pas pour répliquer. Wendy était peut-être une fille intelligente, mais Kyle avait une raison très personnelle de vouloir défendre les motivations de Mysterion.

« Cinglé et irresponsable? Enfin Wendy, comment tu peux dire ça? Il sauve des vies tous les soirs!

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, seulement il ne fait pas ça de la bonne manière. Sauver des vies c'est le travail de la police, pas celui des super-héros!

-La police? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse la police? Ça fait des semaines qu'elle est débordée! Comment veux-tu qu'elle fasse correctement son boulot alors que les prisons sont pleines à craquer et que des gangs armés attaquent les gens dans la rue?

-C'est exactement ça le problème! Renchérit Wendy avec passion. La municipalité devrait renflouer les effectifs de la police au lieu de se reposer sur un type comme Mysterion. Ce genre de justicier n'a pas sa place dans le monde. Après tout, comment on peut savoir ce qu'il cherche à faire exactement?

-Comment ça ce qu'il cherche à faire? Il sauve des gens! C'est pas une motivation suffisante pour toi?

-Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce qu'il porte un masque? Pourquoi il se sent obligé de se cacher à la face du monde? Il a peur de quoi au juste?

-Peut-être que c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas avoir d'ennui dans sa vraie vie, intervint soudain Stan avec une certaine réserve. Je veux dire, personnellement j'admire Mysterion d'agir comme il le fait, même si quelque part je me dis qu'il doit avoir une ou deux cases en moins pour se déguiser en super-héros. Mais qu'il ne veuille pas montrer son visage, je peux le comprendre. Il n'aurait plus jamais la paix.

-Oh, arrête un peu Stan! Répliqua Wendy. S'il peut se défendre contre les criminels de South Park, alors il peut se défendre contre n'importe quoi! Non, moi je suis certaine que ce type est louche. S'il ne veut pas que les gens se mêlent de sa vie, alors c'est qu'il n'a pas la conscience tranquille. En fait, je pense que la police devrait le considérer comme un criminel au même titre que les autres lascars.

-Quoi? Wendy tu délires! S'écria Kyle. Un criminel?

-Parfaitement! Quelqu'un qui refuse de se soumettre aux lois pour créer sa propre justice est un criminel! Et d'autant plus dangereux qu'il devient de plus en plus populaire. Même si ses intentions sont louables, il donne un mauvais exemple aux gens en leur faisant croire qu'ils peuvent impunément agir comme ils le veulent!

-C'est un héros! C'est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à South Park depuis longtemps!

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi Kenny? Demanda Stan dans une vaine tentative pour apaiser la fougue de sa petite amie. Toi tu en penses quoi de Mysterion? »

Il y eut un bref silence pendant que les trois lycéens se tournaient vers leur ami blond affalé sur sa table. Kenny avait écouté toute la conversation sans mot dire, en se contentant de jouer distraitement avec ses crayons. Quand il vit les visages se tourner vers lui, il poussa un soupir fatigué.

« Moi je m'en fous un peu de Mysterion, dit-il posément. Franchement, je vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un fromage. Je ne vois pas la différence entre ce mec et un flic, à part le costume.

-Ce type n'est pas un flic, c'est un marginal et sans doute un fêlé! Répliqua Wendy. Les flics sont entraînés, ils servent la justice. Pas Mysterion!

-Dis-moi juste une chose Wendy, déclama soudain Kyle avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Si un jour en te promenant dans la rue tu te faisais agresser par quelqu'un, un homme qui aurait l'intention de...de te violer par exemple, et de t'assassiner ensuite. Et si Mysterion arrivait juste à ce moment-là, qu'est-ce que tu ferais? Tu lui dirais de s'en aller? Tu lui expliquerais ta théorie sur les justiciers qui n'ont pas leur place dans le monde et tu le prierais d'appeler la police? Tout en sachant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à temps pour te sauver?

-Je...Ne dis pas de conneries Kyle, ce n'est pas ce que je...

-Non, tu as raison. En fait je crois que tu devrais organiser une réunion là-dessus. Je suis sûr que si tous les citoyens de South Park acceptaient de se faire dépouiller, violer et massacrer sans mot dire juste pour ne pas avoir à accepter l'aide d'un inconnu, Mysterion disparaitrait très vite, et la justice américaine serait sauvée! »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Wendy ne trouva rien à répliquer. Rouge d'embarras et de colère, elle fixa longuement Kyle, qui lui rendit son regard. Stan, mal à l'aise, s'empressa de changer de sujet, en espérant que la friction entre son meilleur ami et sa petite amie ne durerait pas. Il ne savait pas comment ça allait se finir pourtant, jamais il ne les avait vu se disputer aussi ardemment sur un sujet! Kenny lui ne dit rien, mais son regard s'arrêta un long moment sur Kyle, et un sourire radieux éclaira son visage.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon j'avoue, on peut pas dire qu'il y ait beaucoup d'action dans celui-là<strong>**. Promis ça arrivera vite!**


	4. Chapter 4

******Ok, là on rentre un peu plus dans l'intrigue générale de la fic^^ Bonne lecture à tous!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Le soir venu, après le dîner, Kyle s'enferma comme à son habitude dans sa chambre pour finir ses devoirs. Penché sur son bureau, il essayait de trouver un moyen de résoudre une équation particulièrement ardue, quand il perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Il se tourna machinalement vers la fenêtre, et se figea. Mysterion était là, sur son lit, en train de le fixer de cet air froid et impénétrable dont il avait le secret.

« Bonsoir Kyle » dit-il de sa voix exagérément grave.

Le jeune roux se leva aussitôt de sa chaise, stupéfait de voir devant lui le héros à qui il n'avait que brièvement parlé une semaine plus tôt.

« Mysterion? C'est bien vous?

-Oui. Comment vas-tu Kyle? Tu n'as pas eu d'ennui avec Cartman depuis la dernière fois?

-N...Non. Non, il n'a plus essayé de m'approcher depuis...depuis la semaine dernière. Je crois que vous lui avez foutu la trouille.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, marmonna le héros. Cartman n'est pas le genre de personne à se laisser impressionner. Il risque d'essayer de se venger, j'espère que tu t'en rends bien compte.

-Oui c'est ce que j'avais pensé. Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître.

-Tu peux me tutoyer Kyle. Et oui, je connais un peu Eric Cartman. Juste assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il faut sous-estimer. Et qu'il ne renonce jamais quand il veut obtenir quelque chose.»

Kyle sentit une soudaine inquiétude monter en lui.

« Vous...Tu veux dire qu'il va essayer de s'en prendre encore à moi? Qu'il va essayer encore une fois de me... »

Le mot n'arriva pas à franchir ses lèvres, aussi Mysterion fut-il obligé de finir sa phrase pour lui.

« De te violer? Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur, mais c'est une hypothèse sérieuse. Tu vas devoir rester sur tes gardes à partir de maintenant. »

Le jeune juif se sentit blêmir. Le souvenir des mains de Cartman sur lui s'imposa à son esprit, et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Il ne voulut pourtant pas se montrer aussi émotif devant Mysterion, et s'assit sur sa chaise pour dissimuler son malaise. Malheureusement, le super-héros était quelqu'un de perspicace.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kyle. Je ne le laisserai pas mettre la main sur toi.

-Mais vous...tu...comment tu comptes faire? Tu vas le dénoncer à la police?

-Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Les flics sont beaucoup trop occupés avec les vrais criminels de South Park pour se soucier de ce gros porc. Je peux seulement te promettre que si Cartman t'approche encore une fois, j'irai le voir et je le lui ferai regretter. Mais tu vas devoir être très prudent, et ne pas sortir seul dans les rues.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de venir chez moi et de m'agresser?

-Il n'osera pas. Il faudrait qu'il affronte tes parents et ton frère. Et puis, au cours de mes patrouilles, je peux passer jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps pour être sûr que tu vas bien.

-C'est...C'est sympa. Merci. »

En vérité Kyle n'était pas très rassuré à la pensée que Mysterion vienne chez lui tous les soirs pour assurer sa soi-disant protection. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de ce type au fond? Certes, il sauvait des vies, c'était un héros, mais c'était surtout un parfait inconnu qui se baladait la nuit dans South Park avec son slip par dessus le pantalon! Lui interdire l'accès à sa maison semblait néanmoins à Kyle un acte aussi ingrat que risqué, et il hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment. Et puis, il préférait la présence occasionnelle de Mysterion que le risque de se retrouver de nouveau seul avec Cartman.

Mysterion garda le silence quelques instants, et Kyle ne put rien faire d'autre que de le regarder fixement. Il se demanda qui se cachait sous le masque, et examina attentivement les rares indices laissés par le bas du visage du héros, seul espace à découvert de son corps. Mais ça ne l'avançait pas du tout. En fait, de la où il se tenait, Kyle ne voyait même pas la couleur de ses yeux, et ça rendait le personnage d'autant plus intriguant.

« Kyle, je ne suis pas venu ici ce soir uniquement pour te mettre en garde contre Cartman. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-De mon aide? A moi? Mais comment?

-Je combats le crime tous les soirs, et ça me prend énormément de temps. Mais parfois ce n'est pas suffisant de simplement patrouiller dans les rues et d'arrêter les malfaiteurs que je prends sur le fait. Il y a des gens ici-bas qui font des choses horribles, mais contre qui je ne peux rien parce que j'ignore leur identité, ou que je n'ai pas de preuves contre eux. Il me faut quelqu'un pour m'aider dans mon action contre le crime. Quelqu'un qui pourrait faire des recherches pour moi. Une personne fiable, discrète, douée en informatique, une sorte d'enquêteur si tu veux.

-Et tu voudrais que ce soit moi? Mais pourquoi moi? »

Mysterion esquissa un sourire sans joie, qui mit Kyle un peu mal à l'aise. C'était comme si le héros savait quelque chose que Kyle ignorait.

« Parce que tu es quelqu'un de fiable, discret, et qu'en prime tu es président du club d'informatique du lycée. Et puis, je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

-Comment tu peux en être sûr?

-Je t'ai sauvé le cul la semaine dernière, non? Aux deux sens du terme en plus. Et puis, je sais que je ne fais pas l'unanimité parmi les gens à South Park. Toi tu fais partie de ceux qui me soutiennent.

-Comment tu le sais?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Alors, est-ce que tu es d'accord? Ne te sens pas obligé d'accepter à cause de cette histoire avec Cartman. Je veillerai sur toi même si tu ne veux pas être impliqué davantage dans cette histoire. »

Kyle hésita quelques temps, parfaitement conscient que ce serait un acte qui l'engagerait plus qu'il n'y semblait au premier abord. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de faire des recherches pour Mysterion, ça voulait aussi dire être de son côté, être inclus dans ses opérations, et avoir une part de responsabilité dans ses actes. Ça impliquait aussi que Kyle courait le risque, s'il était découvert, de se mettre à dos toute la population de délinquants et de criminels de la ville. La prudence voudrait que Kyle refuse...Mais il réalisa que lui ne le voulait pas. Il avait une dette envers Mysterion, et si il pouvait, aussi modestement que ce fut, contribuer à débarrasser South Park de racailles dans le genre de Cartman ou des autres, il n'allait certainement pas se défiler. Aussi, il acquiesça.

« C'est d'accord Mysterion. Je t'aiderai autant que je pourrai. »

Un bref sourire approbateur étira les lèvres du héros.

« Merci Kyle. Tu me rends un grand service.

-C'est rien. Et puis ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier. Tu m'as tiré d'un très mauvais pas l'autre jour.

-Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il t'arrive malheur. Cartman ne mérite pas de toucher quelqu'un comme toi. »

Kyle se sentit rougir, sans trop savoir pourquoi. La remarque n'avait pourtant rien de déplacé. Mysterion se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« Je dois partir. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard pour te dire par où commencer tes recherches. Et Kyle, n'oublie pas que tu ne devras parler de notre accord à personne. Ni à ta famille, ni à tes amis, à personne! Dans le cas contraire, tu pourrais être en danger.

-Ça j'avais compris. Ne t'inquiète pas je garderai le secret.

-Parfait. Alors au revoir.

-Attends! Dis-moi juste...Est-ce que je te connais? Je veux dire, dans la vraie vie. »

Mysterion se tourna vers Kyle et le fixa d'un air sombre.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

-Mais pourtant si on...Si je travaille pour toi, tu ne crois pas que j'ai quand même le droit d'être au courant?

-Sans doute, mais je refuse de te dire qui je suis. Tu te rends compte de ce qui pourrait t'arriver si on apprenait que tu connais mon vrai nom?

-La même chose que ce qui m'arriverait si on apprenait que je bosse pour toi! Répliqua Kyle avec entêtement.

-Non Kyle, c'est hors de question. Mon identité secrète fait partie de mon rôle de super-héros. Je ne peux partager cette information avec personne. Même pas avec toi. Pour toi, je suis seulement Mysterion, et ça devrait te suffire. »

Le ton était ferme et n'admettait aucune contradiction. Kyle voulut protester, mais comprit que ça ne servirait à rien, et ferma la bouche.

Mysterion le toisa quelques secondes, juste le temps d'être sûr que Kyle n'insisterait pas, puis il se détourna. Il escalada le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta aussitôt, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Kyle resta immobile un instant, puis se précipita à sa fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Il lui sembla voir une silhouette se fondre dans les ombres en bas de chez lui, mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression.

Tout en courant sur les toits de South Park, Kenny se disait que Kyle était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Sincère, dévoué, et courageux! L'avertissement qu'il avait reçu à propos de Cartman l'avait ébranlé sans aucun doute, et Kenny regrettait de l'avoir inquiété, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Le blond avait longuement observé le gros lard sans en avoir l'air au lycée, et il avait la certitude que Cartman n'avait pas renoncé à ses désirs dégueulasses pour Kyle. Est-ce que Mysterion lui avait fait peur? Possible, mais ça ne l'arrêterait pas. Kenny était persuadé que le gros guetterait la moindre occasion pour s'en prendre à nouveau à son ami. Un sentiment de colère et de répulsion s'empara de lui à cette idée, et il se jura de ne jamais laisser cette occasion se présenter. Si Cartman voulait encore une fois agresser Kyle, il devrait d'abord se débarrasser de Kenny! Et il risquait d'avoir du mal!

Kyle était vraiment sympa d'avoir accepté d'aider Mysterion. Kenny ne doutait pas une seconde que son ami avait tout de suite pensé aux risques qu'il courait à accepter cette offre. Après tout, il n'était pas le meilleur élève du lycée pour rien. Pourtant il avait quand même accepté, uniquement motivé par son désir d'aider les citoyens de la ville. C'était bien son genre! Au delà de la satisfaction purement pratique d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider dans sa lutte contre le crime, Kenny était fier de Kyle et de son altruisme.

C'était assez idiot à avouer, mais si Kenny avait besoin de quelqu'un pour enquêter à sa place, ce n'était pas par manque de temps, c'était tout bêtement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'ordinateur! Tous les gens de sa classe avaient un ordinateur portable, ou au moins un ordinateur familial digne de ce nom, mais pas lui. Tout ce que les McCormick possédaient, c'était un vieux machin horriblement lent, et Kenny ne pouvait même pas l'utiliser parce que ses parents n'avaient pas de quoi se payer un abonnement internet. L'aide de Kyle lui était donc réellement indispensable.

Kenny n'avait pas longtemps hésité avant de choisir Kyle comme le meilleur allié qu'il pouvait avoir. Parce qu'il était intelligent, parce qu'il avait un sens aigu de la justice, parce qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de croire en la sincérité des actes de Mysterion, et surtout parce qu'il était ce garçon ardent, loyal et passionné pour qui Kenny éprouvait une admiration et une affection sans bornes. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait pensé à lui demander son aide, mais il n'avait pas osé, de peur de devoir encaisser un refus. Ce qui l'avait finalement décidé, c'était l'altercation que son ami avait eu avec Wendy ce matin au lycée. S'il avait jamais eu besoin d'une preuve que Kyle soutenait Mysterion dans sa lutte, il l'avait obtenue haut la main! Et il avait même eu le plaisir de voir cette emmerdeuse de Wendy se faire rabattre le caquet, pour une fois. Kenny n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Wendy, qu'il considérait comme une chieuse imbue d'elle-même, et il avait du mal à comprendre comment son ami Stan pouvait la supporter. L'amour rendait vraiment les gens cons!

Kenny repensa à la façon dont Kyle l'avait regardé quand il s'était présenté à lui sous le masque de Mysterion. C'était assez troublant de voir son ami, qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, avoir ce regard admiratif et un peu effrayé lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Jusque là, Kenny n'avait eu aucune raison d'être admiré par quelqu'un comme Kyle, en fait c'était même généralement dans l'autre sens que ça se passait. C'était plutôt agréable de voir la situation s'inverser, pour une fois. Rien que pour ça, Kenny se dit qu'il avait bien fait de se créer cette identité de Mysterion.

Mais comment réagirait Kyle s'il apprenait que le mystérieux super-héros qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de Cartman n'était autre que son ami d'enfance? Serait-il content? Fier? Ou furieux d'avoir été berné par quelqu'un qu'il était sensé bien connaître? Kenny sentit un léger malaise l'envahir à cette pensée. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que si Kyle apprenait que Mysterion et Kenny McCormick ne faisaient qu'un, il serait déçu. Oui déçu. Déçu parce que le justicier ténébreux et captivant se révèlerait être simplement ce bon vieux Kenny, le blondinet lunatique et médiocre vivant dans une famille de bons à rien. Peut-être que Kenny exagérait un peu...Ou peut-être pas. Toujours était-il que Kenny n'avait pas l'intention de révéler sa véritable identité à Kyle. C'était bien trop agréable de voir son ami l'admirer pour une fois, il refusait que cela change. Sans parler du fait que ça aurait été réellement dangereux pour eux deux. Ou en tout cas, que ça aurait été un facteur de risque pour Mysterion.

Kenny en était arrivé là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit soudain un coup de feu non loin de lui. Il stoppa sa course, tendit l'oreille, et après quelques secondes de silence un nouveau tir déchira le silence de la nuit, suivi par beaucoup d'autres. Une fusillade! Sûrement deux bandes rivales qui se battaient! Rapide comme l'éclair, Mysterion se précipita en direction du bruit, et sauta sur plusieurs toits, avant de s'arrêter. Ça venait de la rue, juste en contrebas. Il entendait même des cris de douleur et des insultes fuser.

Le super-héros ne se montra pas tout de suite et préféra commencer par jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui se passait. Sa malédiction le rattrapa juste à ce moment-là. Parce que à la seconde précise où sa tête dépassa du rebord du toit pour analyser la situation quatre étages plus bas, une balle perdue fusa droit dans sa direction et lui fit exploser le crâne. Des projections de sang et de cervelle arrosèrent le toit, le monde ne fut plus qu'une explosion de douleur et le héros s'effondra, incrédule.

« Bordel de merde! Et moi qui croyait que c'était fini! » pensa t-il dans un dernier soubresaut de lucidité.

Puis tout se brouilla, son cœur cessa de battre, et pour la première fois de sa carrière de super-héros, Mysterion mourut, sans que les voyous se battant quelques mètres plus loin ne s'en aperçoivent une seconde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Quand Kenny reprit conscience, il était dans son lit, vêtu de ses vêtements habituels. Dehors, l'horizon se teintait du rose pâle annonçant l'arrivée imminente du soleil. Le jeune garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était un peu plus de sept heures du matin. Autrement dit, il était resté mort pratiquement toute la nuit!

Kenny poussa un grognement mécontent et s'affala contre son oreiller. Et merde. Lui qui avait cru que jouer les super-héros avait repoussé la malédiction! Il n'était pas mort une seule fois depuis une semaine, alors qu'il y avait eu cent occasions pour la faucheuse de le rattraper, et il avait commencé à se dire que peut-être c'était enfin fini. Il fallait croire qu'il était beaucoup trop optimiste. Putain, ça faisait chier!

Le jeune garçon se leva et descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ses cours ne commençaient qu'à neuf heure aujourd'hui, mais de toute façon il n'avait plus sommeil. Foutus connards de hier soir et leurs foutus flingues à la con! Kenny se demanda s'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils avaient tué Mysterion, mais de toute façon même si c'était le cas, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils avaient sûrement oublié maintenant. Les gens oubliaient tout le temps l'avoir vu mort, même s'ils en étaient directement responsables. Même si c'étaient des êtres chers que sa mort avait bouleversé sur le coup. Kenny pensa à Stan, et à Kyle, et au désespoir qu'ils exprimaient quand ils le voyaient agoniser. Les rares fois où il avait agonisé, parce qu'en général il mourait sur le coup, et ses amis ne se rendaient même pas compte de ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était horriblement frustrant.

Il poussa la porte de la cuisine en se disant qu'il avait grandement besoin d'un café, quand il s'aperçut qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans la pièce. Sa mère, Carol, était affalé sur la table, devant une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide. Elle avait du passer une bonne partie de la nuit à se saouler, pour ne pas changer.

« C'est toi Kenny? Marmonna t-elle en le regardant d'un œil vide. T'es réveillé maintenant?

-Ouais. » répondit-il laconiquement, ne souhaitant pas échanger plus de mots que le strict minimum avec cette femme.

Il se versa une tasse de café noir et goûta le breuvage du bout des lèvres. Il grimaça; c'était froid et répugnant. Il alla mettre la tasse dans le micro-onde et la regarda tourner tout le temps qu'il fallut pour que ça se réchauffe, sans accorder un seul regard à Carol, qui le fixait d'un air impénétrable. Les lèvres de la femme se pincèrent, puis s'entrouvrirent, avant de se refermer. C'était comme si elle souhaitait entamer une conversation avec son fils, sans savoir comment s'y prendre.

Kenny n'avait jamais été proche de sa mère. Pour lui, Carol McCormick était une étrangère tout autant que pouvaient l'être les autres femmes de South Park. Ou plutôt non, il la connaissait bien, et justement trop bien pour pouvoir éprouver envers elle un véritable sentiment d'amour filial. Les autres adolescents de son âge aimaient leur génitrice parce qu'elles avaient été pour eux de véritables mères: aimantes, attentionnées, parfois sévères ou étouffantes comme par exemple la mère de Kyle, mais leurs enfants savaient qu'elles seraient toujours là pour eux, et qu'elles avaient fait de leur mieux pour les élever et les éduquer. Et pour cela, elles méritaient d'être aimées.

Carol McCormick n'était en aucune façon une mère attentionnée. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose en elle de maternel. D'aussi loin que Kenny se souvienne, elle n'avait jamais été affectueuse, ni vraiment attentive à ses besoins et à ceux de son frère et de sa sœur. Elle passait tout son temps à crier après son père, à boire, et à fumer. C'était rare qu'elle ait un geste tendre envers ses enfants. Quand à les écouter lui raconter leurs petits problèmes, inutile d'en parler! D'ailleurs, Kenny se disait que si un jour il avait vraiment besoin de soutien et de réconfort, ce n'était certainement pas vers elle qu'il se tournerait. Qui voudrait recevoir des conseils de la part d'une femme qui foutait sa vie en l'air d'une façon aussi flagrante?

Quand il était plus jeune, surtout dans la période où il avait pleinement réalisé à quel point il était différent des autres enfants, il aurait vraiment voulu se blottir contre sa mère, pleurer dans ses bras et lui raconter à quel point il se sentait seul. A cette époque, il éprouvait encore un certain amour pour elle, et il continuait de croire que les parents étaient des êtres tout-puissants dont la mission sacrée était de protéger et de soutenir leurs enfants. C'était vrai pour les autres parents, mais ça ne l'était pas pour les siens. Ses quelques tentatives de rapprochements s'étaient soldées par des échecs, Carol s'évertuant à lui ordonner de « bouger son cul de là » et de lui « foutre la paix ». Comme si son fils n'avait jamais été qu'une source d'emmerdement pour elle. C'était peut-être vrai au fond, car Kenny avait la certitude qu'il n'avait pas été désiré. De toute façon il doutait qu'elle ait désiré un seul de ses enfants.

Maintenant Kenny avait seize ans, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à espérer développer le moindre lien avec sa mère. Il n'éprouvait envers elle que du mépris, et peut-être un vague sentiment de pitié en voyant la loque qu'elle était devenue. C'était sans doute cruel de sa part, mais il était incapable de ne pas voir que cette femme se complaisait dans sa médiocrité et ne faisait aucun effort pour s'en sortir. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était sorti de son utérus qu'il allait changer d'état d'esprit!

Le micro-onde s'éteignit dans un bip strident. Kenny sortit sa tasse de l'appareil et goûta le café. Il était bien chaud maintenant. Il alla s'assoir et le sirota à petites gorgées, conscient que sa mère ne le quittait pas des yeux. C'était assez inhabituel qu'elle accorde à son fils cadet plus de quelques secondes d'attention d'un coup. Kenny se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête.

« T'étais où hier soir? Demanda t-elle soudain. T'étais pas à la maison pas vrai?

-Non, répondit-il sèchement. J'étais sorti.

-T'es allé en ville? Avec tous ces voyous qui traînent? Je pensais que t'éviterais de sortir justement, des fois que ça serait dangereux.

-T'as peur que je me fasse tuer? T'en fais pas pour moi, je sais très bien me débrouiller. »

A sa grande surprise, Carol éclata de rire. C'était un son rauque, assez désagréable, et Kenny se sentit soudain frissonner, sans savoir pourquoi.

« Oh non j'ai pas peur de ça! Avec ou sans voyous tu finis toujours par y passer de toute façon. Nan, j'dis juste que ça me surprend que tu sortes le soir. Je croyais que tu préfèrerais pas courir de risques supplémentaires. »

La tasse que Kenny allait porter à ses lèvres s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant très fort dans sa poitrine. Puis son regard se posa sur sa mère avec incrédulité.

« Que...Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

-Ben j'ai dis que je croyais que tu sortirais pas le soir parce que...

-Non, avant ça! Tu as dit que je...que je finissais toujours par y passer! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? »

Les sourcils de Carol se haussèrent, comme si elle pensait que son fils se foutait d'elle.

« J'veux dire que tu finis toujours par crever de toute façon. T'es déjà mort pleins de fois, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'm'inquièterais de te voir sortir la nuit? »

La main de Kenny se mit à trembler, et il reposa sa tasse avec brutalité. Il sentit son poignet le brûler quand du café chaud jaillit de la tasse et l'éclaboussa, mais en cet instant, il était tellement sous le choc qu'il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il regarda sa mère comme il ne l'avait jamais regardée avant, et elle eut l'air surprise.

« Attends ça veut dire...ça veut dire que tu es au courant? Tu es au courant que je meurs constamment et que je ressuscite juste après?

-Tu m'prends pour une conne? Évidemment que j'suis au courant! Tu croyais que j'oubliais, comme les autres gens? Et ben non Kenny! Moi j'me souviens de tout, depuis toujours.

-Mais...Mais tu...Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit ça? Putain de merde...Tu savais tout depuis toujours et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé! »

Il avait crié ces derniers mots. Il eut un geste brusque et sa tasse se renversa, répandant du café partout sur la table. Carol ne fit pas un geste face à cet accès de fureur, elle se contenta de pousser un soupir affligé. Ses mains se serrèrent contre la bouteille de vodka.

« J'aurais voulu...murmura t-elle. J'ai jamais voulu que ça s'passe comme ça. J'ai jamais voulu ça Kenny. Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse moi, d'avoir un fils qui passe son temps à crever et à renaître encore et encore? Nan, c'est pas marrant. C'est pas naturel. C'est pas un truc que les humains sont censé faire.

-Bordel, mais arrête un peu de te lamenter sur toi-même! S'écria le blond au comble de la fureur. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que pendant seize ans, seize putain d'années, j'ai cru que personne ne s'en souvenait? Que j'étais condamné à ça sans que personne ne me croit? As-tu la moindre idée de combien je me suis senti seul dans ces moments? A quel point j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un m'écoute, n'importe qui, que je puisse parler de tout ça et savoir que je n'étais pas fou! Et toi tu...Tu savais tout, tu voyais tout, et pourtant tu continuais à m'ignorer, et à picoler, et à faire comme si de rien n'était! Nom de Dieu, mais t'es censé être ma MERE! Ma mère! Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit, hein, pourquoi? »

Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux de Carol. Elle les essuya du plat de la main, mais elles continuèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, qu'elle n'essaya pas de retenir, et elle se dissimula le visage dans ses mains en pleurant convulsivement.

« J...J'ai...jam...jamais voulu ça! J'te jure...J'te...promets qu...que...j...je sav...ais pas! J'm'étais p...pas ren...due compte de ce qu'ils f...faisaient. Et ensuite quand t...t'es venu au m...monde et que t'es mort et qu't'es rev...revenu je...j'ai...j'ai eu tellement peur!

-Quoi? De quoi est-ce que tu parles? C'est qui « ils »? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait? »

Carol continua de pleurer à fendre l'âme, et Kenny poussa un grognement d'impatience. Il alla chercher un mouchoir, qu'il passa à sa mère en lui ordonnant sèchement de se calmer. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute été touché devant son désespoir, mais pas cette fois. Il était trop surpris, trop en colère contre elle pour avoir pitié de ses larmes. Il avait versé beaucoup de larmes lui aussi, pendant ces seize ans, et jamais elle n'était venue le réconforter. Qu'elle ne s'attende pas à ce qu'il la plaigne maintenant!

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par se calmer. Ses sanglots s'espacèrent, puis s'achevèrent, et elle ne fit plus que renifler. Devant elle, Kenny était assis, immobile, le regard froid et intraitable. En cet instant, son état d'esprit était beaucoup plus proche de celui de Mysterion que de celui du Kenny enjoué et extraverti qu'il était d'habitude.

« Raconte-moi tout maintenant. Et essaye de ne rien oublier. »

Carol croisa brièvement son regard et baissa les yeux, honteuse. Ses mains se crispèrent contre le mouchoir tandis qu'elle cherchait les mots justes pour expliquer à son fils les circonstances malheureuses qui lui avait valu de se retrouver avec un horrible don sur les épaules. Enfin, elle parla, et les mots s'envolèrent de sa bouche comme autant d'oiseaux s'échappant de la cage qui les avait longtemps retenu prisonniers.

« Ça s'est passé il y a dix-sept ans, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. T'étais même pas né. Ton père et moi on a rencontré un type, un certain Jim McElroy. Il disait qu'il faisait partie d'un ordre religieux bizarre, et il nous a invité à venir à leurs réunions. On avait pas prévu d'y adhérer, mais ils offraient des bières gratuites alors on y est allé quand même. Il y avait pas mal de monde qui fréquentait ce culte, certaines personnes qu'on connaissait même, mais McElroy disait qu'il fallait pas en parler aux gens qui faisaient pas partie du groupe. Parce que c'était secret, qu'il disait. Nous on s'en foutait, tu sais, on voulais juste...enfin...on était pas là pour le culte, nous! »

Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Kenny fasse un commentaire, mais le blond conserva un visage glacial et ne dit rien. Carol déglutit et poursuivit son histoire.

« On était tout le temps bourrés. J'me souviens pas de ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas. Je crois que ça avait un rapport avec un Dieu de je sais-plus-quoi, qui allait revenir un jour pour dominer le monde, ou un truc du genre. En tout cas, ton père et moi on a fréquenté le culte pendant six semaines. Après, y a les flics qu'ont débarqué et qu'ont embarqué tout le monde. Apparemment leur culte c'était en fait une secte, et McElroy est allé en prison pendant un moment. Nous on a été vite relâchés, et on est passé à autre chose. Sauf que pas longtemps après, je...je me suis rendu compte que j'étais enceinte. »

Kenny eut l'impression qu'un courant d'air glacé était entré dans la pièce. Carol, complètement plongée dans ses souvenirs, ne le regardait même plus. Elle semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à la présence de son fils, et cette histoire elle ne la lui racontait pas à lui, mais à elle-même. Et d'une certaine façon, c'était comme si elle la redécouvrait après avoir passé des années à essayer de l'effacer de sa mémoire.

« Au début, j'étais super contente d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Ton père aussi. Et puis j'ai accouché neuf mois après et t'es venu au monde, un beau p'tit garçon tout blond, tout mignon. On était heureux. Mais quelques jours plus tard, alors que j'te donnais le biberon, t'as commencé à t'étouffer, à devenir tout rouge et tout. J'ai paniqué, j'ai appelé Stuart, on a essayé de te soigner, mais t'as fini par arrêter de respirer et par plus bouger. J'ai compris que t'étais mort, je me suis mise à chialer, et ton père aussi il chialait. Et d'un seul coup j'ai été prise de contractions, comme quand t'étais encore dans mon ventre. Ton père comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il m'a emmené sur le lit, il a parlé d'appeler un docteur, mais j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose qui sortait de moi. Dix minutes plus tard, j'avais accouché d'un autre bébé. Un garçon. Blond, comme l'autre.

-Quoi? S'exclama Kenny interloqué. Attends un peu...c'était moi? Le bébé que t'as eu après que je sois mort la première fois?

-Ouais, marmonna Carol. Aucun doute. J'en croyais pas mes yeux, et ton père non plus. Mais c'était toi, pas de doute possible. D'ailleurs on s'est rendu compte que le cadavre du premier Kenny avait disparu quand t'es venu au monde la deuxième fois. On s'est dit que c'était pas possible, qu'on délirait, mais ça s'est répété encore et encore. Toujours pareil. Tu mourais, et moi j'accouchais d'un nouveau Kenny, pareil que l'ancien. Des fois les contractions arrivaient tout de suite après la mort du petit, des fois ça mettait un peu plus de temps. Et quand t'as commencé à grandir j'me suis rendu compte que non seulement tu revenais à la vie, mais qu'en prime tu vieillissais aussi, pour retrouver l'âge exact que t'avais au moment de ta mort. Et tu te réveillais jamais avant que ça soit fait. »

Kenny encaissa le choc de la révélation et resta silencieux un long moment, plongé dans des réflexions plutôt lugubres. Carol n'ajouta pas quoi que ce soit, aussi il fut obligé de poser la question.

« Et donc hier soir...quand je me suis fait descendre par ces types...

-J'ai eu des contractions vers minuit minuit et demi je crois. Un quart d'heure après t'étais là, sous forme de nouveau-né. J't'ai emmené dans ton lit et j't'ai emmitouflé dans tes vêtements, comme je fais d'habitude. T'as grandi pendant la nuit, et quand t'as retrouvé tes seize ans tu t'es réveillé. Ça se passe toujours comme ça. »

Ainsi c'était elle qui l'habillait et qui le bordait depuis toutes ces années...Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé? Kenny fut tenté de le lui demander encore une fois, mais il y renonça, conscient qu'il n'y aurait pas réponse claire à cette question. Peut-être que c'était la peur, le déni, la honte, ou n'importe quel autre sentiment de ce genre...Kenny n'y attachait plus d'importance à présent.

« J'ai besoin d'une clope. » dit-il soudain en se levant et en fouillant dans les tiroirs de la cuisine. Il trouva un vieux paquet défraichi et saisit une cigarette, qu'il coinça entre ses dents.

« Tu m'en donnes une? » demanda Carol en tendant la main.

Kenny hésita une seconde, puis lui tendit le paquet, qu'elle prit aussitôt. Il trouva un briquet au fond du tiroir et alluma sa clope, avant de le passer à sa mère. Pendant quelques minutes, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot et fumèrent en silence, plongés dans leurs propres pensées. La nicotine apaisa un peu les nerfs de Kenny, qui trouva moyen de se détendre et de réfléchir objectivement à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Un culte étrange. Sa mère qui accouchait sans cesse de son fils précédemment mort. On aurait dit un mauvais scénario de fils d'horreur. Pourtant ce n'était pas un film, c'était la vraie vie, c'était sa vie à lui, et c'était cette malédiction qu'il portait sur ses épaules depuis sa naissance. Il commençait à y voir un peu plus clair maintenant, c'était sans doute cette secte bizarre qui était responsable de tout ça. Ils avaient du faire quelque chose à sa mère pendant qu'elle fréquentait leur culte. Kenny se jura d'obtenir le fin mot de toute cette histoire, et il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier qui trainait sur la table.

« T'es toujours fâché contre moi? Demanda timidement Carol.

-Hein? Oh je...Je ne sais pas. J'aurais vraiment voulu que tu me racontes tout ça bien plus tôt.

-Je sais. Je suis désolée, je savais pas comment te dire ça. On a jamais été très proches toi et moi, pas vrai?

-Non c'est vrai.

-C'est dommage. Peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si j't'en avais parlé plus tôt.

-Peut-être. Mais c'est comme ça. On n'y peut rien.

-Nan t'as raison. On y peut rien... »

Elle écrasa à son tour sa cigarette dans le cendrier et saisit la bouteille de vodka. Elle avala une grande gorgée dans l'intention manifeste d'y noyer sa culpabilité, mais Kenny n'en avait pas encore fini avec elle.

« Dis-moi...Est-ce que tu te souviens du nom de ce culte? Celui que tu as fréquenté quand tu es tombé enceinte de moi?

-Ouais. Je risque pas de l'oublier. C'était le culte de Cthulhu. »

Le culte de Cthulhu. Kenny répéta ce nom plusieurs fois, et l'étrange tonalité du terme lui laissa un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Ça sonnait bizarre, occulte, maléfique presque. Quelle que soit la véritable nature de cette secte, Kenny était sûr que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon!

Il se leva et alla chercher une éponge pour nettoyer les traces de café froid sur la table. Sa mère le regarda faire sans mot dire. Kenny eut envie de lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour combler le silence, mais il ne trouva rien d'adéquat. Que pouvait-il dire? Qu'elle avait été vraiment débile de traîner dans une secte louche? C'était vrai mais elle le savait sûrement déjà. Qu'il était désolé qu'elle ait du subir tout ça? C'était vrai aussi, mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait qu'il le lui dise? La table propre, il jeta l'éponge dans l'évier et fut sur le point de sortir de la pièce sans rien ajouter, quand il sentit qu'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui dire en cet instant.

« Je suis content que tu m'aies raconté tout ça. Merci. »

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit et alla préparer ses affaires pour le lycée. Tout à coup il avait hâte que la journée se termine et que le soir tombe. Pour redevenir Mysterion et pour demander de l'aide à son ami Kyle à propos de ce culte de Cthulhu. Maintenant que Kenny commençait à comprendre les origines de son pouvoir, il était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout pour savoir ce qui s'était exactement passé dans cette secte dix-sept ans plus tôt!

* * *

><p><strong>N'oubliez pas que les commentaires me rendent heureuse^^<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

******Je sais pas quoi écrire en guise de préambule, donc voilà, read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Un mois passa. Kenny avait du mal à croire que le temps passait si vite. Maintenant qu'il s'était fixé un objectif, celui de nettoyer sa ville natale de toute sa criminalité, il avait l'impression que les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient tous, sans pourtant qu'il approche du but. Il patrouillait pourtant toutes les nuits, et désormais il était réellement devenu l'ennemi numéro un officiel des voyous et autres délinquants rôdant dans les rues de South Park. Pourtant il lui semblait que son travail de justicier devenait de plus en plus difficile.

En fait c'était pour une raison très simple. Au tout début, quand il n'était pas encore connu, la plupart des agressions étaient le fait de personnes isolées, ou parfois de petits groupes de deux ou trois. Des vols, des braquages, des meurtres, des viols, des passages à tabac...C'était plutôt rare pour lui de devoir affronter de vrais bandes de sept ou huit lascars. Mais maintenant que la ville l'avait reconnu comme son protecteur, et qu'il avait envoyé des dizaines de types à l'hôpital ou en prison, sa réputation de super-héros dangereux et invincible s'était répandue dans tous les milieux. Désormais, les criminels n'osaient plus exécuter leurs basses œuvres seuls, sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids face à lui, et ils n'agissaient plus maintenant qu'en bandes organisées de dix, voire vingt personnes. Comment pouvait-il espérer s'en tirer contre vingt mecs armés et énervés? Certes, il était immortel, mais enfin ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était tout-puissant! D'ailleurs il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se faire tuer en se battant contre des voyous, et même si personne ne s'en souvenait le lendemain, c'était un sacré coup porté à son égo. Il avait longuement parlé avec le sergent Yates, responsable de la police de South Park, et tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé comme solution, c'était de faire travailler plus étroitement les forces de l'ordre et Mysterion. Cela ne lui convenait pas trop, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Néanmoins, Kyle lui avait fait remarquer qu'il y avait peut-être un avantage à retirer de cette situation. C'était que maintenant que les différentes bandes de South Park étaient obligées de collaborer entre elles, elles seraient bien obligées de se mettre sous les ordres d'un chef unique pour tous les gérer. La racaille de South Park ne pouvait plus se permettre de restée divisée et en conflit alors qu'ils étaient tous égaux devant la colère de Mysterion et les armes de la police. Sans doute qu'ils allaient s'organiser, et choisir quelqu'un pour prendre le contrôle, un peu comme une sorte de mafia avec un parrain au sommet. Et si ça en arrivait là, peut-être pourraient-ils porter un coup fatal à la criminalité de la ville en s'attaquant directement au chef et en le mettant hors d'état de nuire!

Mysterion était très impressionné par l'intelligence de Kyle. Quand il lui en avait fait la remarque, le jeune juif avait rougi comme une jeune pucelle et protesté, en disant que c'était une réflexion parfaitement logique et qu'il s'était beaucoup inspiré de livres sur la lutte contre la pègre et les gangs. C'était étonnant qu'il ne tire aucune fierté de la situation, alors qu'il était de façon évidente un allié extrêmement précieux pour Mysterion dans sa lutte contre le crime.

Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour ce qui était des recherches sur le culte de Cthulhu. Mysterion était allé voir Kyle le soir même suivant les révélations de Carol McCormick sur la secte, et lui avait demandé de trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait à ce sujet. Le jeune juif y avait passé beaucoup de temps, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu dénicher, c'était quelques articles datés de dix-sept ans plus tôt sur l'arrestation de plusieurs personnes pour actes sectaires à South Park. On y voyait une photo du fameux Jim McElroy, qui selon Kyle avait vraiment une tête de fêlé sataniste. Il y avait même plusieurs photos prises sur le tas de l'arrestation des membres de la secte, et Kyle avait été surpris de reconnaître quelques personnes qu'il connaissait. M. Adler le prof de travaux manuels, une femme qu'il avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois au supermarché, et même les parents de son ami Kenny! Ça l'avait vraiment étonné que les McCormick aient participé à des cultes démoniaques, mais quand on y pensait, ça ne faisait que rajouter un délit de plus à leur longue liste d'arrestations. A part ça, il n'y avait rien de vraiment utile. Les sites spécialisés dans l'occulte évoquaient parfois Cthulhu comme étant un Dieu noir dont le culte remontait à la nuit des temps, et parlaient aussi d'un livre, le _Necronomicon, _qui permettrait d'invoquer le dieu. C'était absolument tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver.

Mysterion en avait été horriblement frustré. Il avait demandé à Kyle de continuer ses recherches autant qu'il pouvait, et de voir si par hasard il ne pourrait pas retrouver la trace de Jim McElroy. Kyle avait accepté sans poser de question. Mysterion ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il s'intéressait tellement à cette secte, et le roux avait respecté son silence. C'était une autre qualité de Kyle que Mysterion appréciait: il était discret. Depuis le premier soir, quand Mysterion lui avait indiqué clairement qu'il ne voulait pas que Kyle en sache plus que nécessaire à son sujet, le jeune juif ne lui avait plus posé aucune question sur sa véritable identité. Désormais, leurs conversations se limitaient exclusivement à la lutte contre le crime, à tel ou tel type louche sur qui Mysterion voulait obtenir des renseignements, ou parfois au culte de Cthulhu et à leur agacement de ne trouver aucun renseignement utile à ce sujet.

Mais Kyle ne se contentait pas de faire des recherches pour le héros. Il était aussi devenu son confident et l'épaule sur laquelle il s'appuyait quand il était vraiment fatigué ses excursions nocturnes. Chaque fois que Mysterion se sentait seul et avait besoin de parler, c'était vers Kyle qu'il se tournait, et le jeune juif était toujours prêt à l'écouter et à le soutenir de son mieux. Exactement comme il faisait avec Kenny, sauf que dans sa relation avec Kenny il n'y avait pas cette part de mystère et de danger qui faisait de leur alliance quelque chose d'à la fois inquiétant et fascinant. Mysterion lui avait souvent confié ses craintes de ne pas réussir à éradiquer le crime à South Park, et c'était Kyle qui lui avait rendu courage, en lui assurant que ses motivations étaient justes et qu'il avait rendu les rues de la ville plus sûres qu'elles n'avaient jamais été depuis le début de cette histoire. Chaque discussion avec Kyle était une bénédiction pour le héros, qui n'avait jamais autant aimé son ami, que ce soit en tant que Mysterion ou en tant que Kenny McCormick d'ailleurs.

C'était la même chose pour Kyle. Au début un peu anxieux, il avait finit par s'habituer à voir le héros se glisser dans sa chambre en fin de soirée. Puis, il avait même fini par prendre plaisir à sa compagnie. Mysterion ne l'effrayait plus, même s'il restait toujours aussi secret et lunatique. Mais c'était son rôle de super-héros qui voulait ça, et Kyle le comprenait très bien. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui continuait à le troubler. C'était une vague impression de familiarité à chaque fois que Mysterion se tenait à ses côtés. Un peu comme si la compagnie du héros n'avait rien de nouveau pour Kyle. Comme si ils se connaissaient déjà bien alors qu'en réalité ça faisait à peine un mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés officiellement .

Serait-il possible que Mysterion soit en réalité quelqu'un qu'il connaissait? Un ami? Genre, comme Stan ou Kenny? Cette idée l'avait tellement intrigué qu'il avait sérieusement songé à en discuter avec ses deux meilleurs amis, mais il ne l'avait finalement pas fait. Il avait juré à Mysterion de ne parler à personne de leur accord, et même si Kyle avait entièrement confiance en Stan et en Kenny, il savait que ça aurait été terriblement dangereux pour lui de laisser ce secret se répandre. Et puis ça n'aurait pas été correct vis-à-vis du héros. Il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour le laisser enquêter pour lui, la moindre des choses c'était que Kyle respecte son désir d'anonymat. Après tout, le jour où Mysterion voudrait lui révéler son identité, il le ferait de lui-même, et le jeune juif ne voulait pas lui forcer la main.

En tout cas, Kyle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Mysterion. Même si on ne pouvait pas dire que leurs conversations étaient celles habituelles d'adolescents de seize ans, Kyle considérait son nouvel ami comme un être fascinant et d'un sens de la justice qui forgeait le respect. L'idée que le garçon devant lui, qu'il devinait avoir son âge, se battait tous les soirs contre des dealers, des assassins et des violeurs le plongeait dans une admiration mêlée d'inquiétude. Depuis un mois, il avait pris l'habitude de regarder les informations à la télé avant d'aller en cours, et il craignait toujours d'apprendre que le héros avait été tué au cours d'une rixe pendant la nuit. Heureusement ça n'avait jamais été le cas, et les news quotidiennes ne parlaient que des agressions qu'il avait empêchées et des lascars qu'il avait livrés à la police. Comment faisait-il pour toujours s'en tirer? Kyle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui poser la question une fois, et Mysterion s'était contenté de ricaner.

« Ça c'est mon arme secrète contre le crime. Je préfère garder cette information pour moi si ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

Kyle avait été amèrement déçu du nouveau refus de son ami de le laisser accéder à cette part de lui qu'il s'évertuait à cacher. Il n'avait pas protesté pourtant, et s'était obstinément tourné vers son écran d'ordinateur pour cacher son désappointement. Évidemment, le justicier avait tout de suite su ce qu'il avait en tête, et il avait posé une main amicale sur l'épaule de Kyle.

« Ne m'en veux pas Kyle, avait-il dit d'un ton d'excuse. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te parler de tout ça, tu sais. Mais je refuse de te donner des informations qui pourraient te mettre en danger.

-Comment veux-tu que je sois en danger si personne ne sait que je te fréquente? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance.

-Tu veux rire? Personne n'a jamais été aussi proche de moi de toute ma vie! C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué plus que nécessaire dans ma lutte. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur à cause de moi. »

Kyle l'avait regardé avec une expression incrédule. Mysterion lui avait rendu son regard, et même s'il était difficile de déchiffrer son expression avec ce masque qui lui couvrait le visage, ses yeux révélaient une parfaite sincérité. Rougissant, Kyle n'avait plus rien ajouté, mais le vague ressentiment qu'il ressentait de se voir interdire l'accès aux secrets les plus profonds de Mysterion avait été remplacé par du soulagement. Et aussi par une vague d'affection pour ce garçon solitaire et ténébreux qui n'avait personne d'autre vers qui se tourner en cas de besoin.

La relation entre Kyle et Mysterion prit un tournant inattendu environ cinq semaines après leur première rencontre. C'était un soir semblable à tous les autres, où les deux garçons étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Kyle pour faire des recherches sur un homme nommé Robert Gytes. Le maire l'avait récemment désigné comme son nouvel adjoint, et son influence dans le milieu politique de la ville ne cessait d'augmenter. Par ailleurs, Gytes semblait éprouver une haine particulièrement tenace contre Mysterion, et ne cessait de clamer à tout va que le super-héros n'avait pas à agir comme il le faisait et que la police devrait le considérer comme une menace au même titre que les autres criminels de la ville. Heureusement que Mysterion avait lui-même quelques admirateurs au sein du conseil municipal de South Park et qu'aucune mesure n'avait été prise contre lui pour le moment.

Certes, le héros savait que ses méthodes ne faisaient pas l'unanimité chez les citoyens, mais une telle virulence lui paraissait assez bizarre. Se pouvait-il que les motivations de Gytes soient tout autres que celles qu'il affirmait? Après tout, d'un point de vue purement objectif, Gytes s'était élevé dans la hiérarchie politique de façon rapide, peut-être même un peu trop rapidement pour que ça soit bien normal. A la demande de son ami, Kyle avait fouillé le passé de Gytes de fond en comble, et ils étaient actuellement plongé dans une vidéo de son dernier meeting qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le site internet du journal officiel de South Park.

_« Nous ne pouvons tolérer que de parfaits inconnus se permettent d'agir contre les intérêts de notre ville! Ce Mysterion, par son refus de coopérer avec la mairie et sa volonté de rester indépendant de notre action contre le crime, a clairement prouvé quelles étaient ses intentions! Comment pouvons-nous faire confiance à quelqu'un qui ne veut même pas que la population connaisse son vrai visage? Qui sait quelles sont ses véritables intentions? A ceux qui diront que cet individu est un héros, je prierai d'arrêter de se croire dans une bande-dessinée de Batman et de voir les choses en face! A cause de lui, les bandes de voyous de South Park sont devenues plus agressives, plus fortes, mieux organisées que jamais! Si on le laisse continuer ainsi, Mysterion pourrait bien être la cause de la destruction pure et simple de notre ville! »_

« Quel fils de pute! S'exclama Kyle avec indignation. Pour qui il se prend?

-Pour un politicien, voilà tout! Répondit Mysterion avec lassitude. Il joue simplement sur les peurs des gens pour gagner encore plus de pouvoir et d'influence.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que les gens vont croire à ce qu'il raconte! Certes, c'est vrai que les criminels se sont organisés et qu'ils agissent toujours de plus en plus nombreux, mais c'est uniquement parce que tu leur as foutu la trouille! Putain, mais c'est évident pourtant!

-Bien sûr que c'est évident, personne ne doute que je suis la cause directe de leur flambée d'agressivité. C'est bien ça le problème. En fait je ne suis plus si sûr que c'est une bonne chose que tous ces voyous se soient organisés en pègre. Même si frapper le chef pourrait leur porter un coup fatal, il n'empêche que nous ne savons toujours pas qui est le chef et comment l'atteindre.

-Je suis sûr que cet enculé le sait, lui! Dit Kyle en jetant un regard noir à une photo de Gytes.

-Tu crois? Ça m'étonnerait. Même si comme je le soupçonne, il a des liens avec les criminels de la ville, je ne pense pas qu'on aurait pris le risque de le laisser savoir qui tire les ficelles. Le milieu politique est plein de requins, tu peux être certain que Gytes est constamment surveillé par ses ennemis. »

Kyle ne trouva rien à répliquer et poussa un soupir. Mysterion esquissa un sourire, flatté de voir son ami se mettre en colère pour lui. Ils regardèrent la suite de la vidéo, où Gytes passait plusieurs minutes à critiquer les actes du super-héros et à constamment mettre en doute son honnêteté. Il acheva son discours par une conclusion rageuse, où il affirmait que le seul moyen pour les élus de South Park d'être certains que Mysterion était dans le bon camp, c'était de se démasquer en leur présence.

_« Évidemment je conçois qu'il lui serait impossible de révéler son identité à l'intégralité de la population. Ça serait courir le risque de voir sa vie constamment menacée. Mais si Mysterion acceptait seulement de révéler son nom au maire et aux membres du conseil municipal, nous pourrions être sûr qu'il n'a rien à cacher! Et cela nous garantirait la possibilité d'agir rapidement si, comme je le soupçonne, ses intentions se révèlent ne pas être aussi nobles et désintéressées qu'elles en ont l'air! Pourquoi refuserait-il s'il est réellement du côté de la justice? »_

Mysterion fronça les sourcils.

« Bordel, marmonna t-il. Il est vraiment très fort.

-Il ne croit quand même pas que tu vas accepter? s'écria Kyle. Si tu lui montres ton visage, tu peux être certain que toute la pègre saura ton nom et ton adresse en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire!

-Bien sûr, mais les citoyens de South Park ne voient pas les choses comme ça. Gytes a semé le doute en leur esprit en insinuant que je pouvais être du mauvais côté de la justice. Sa proposition n'est pas déraisonnable si on part du principe que les membres du conseil d'administration sont forcément des gens bien. Alors si je refuse, les gens penseront que Gytes avait raison et que j'ai des choses à cacher, et ils n'auront plus confiance en moi.

-Quelle ordure...Putain de merde, je te jure que si je l'avais en face de moi je lui dirais ma façon de penser! »

Mysterion regarda fixement Kyle pendant un bon moment, tout en se disant que son ami était vraiment beau quand il se mettait en colère. Il n'avait pas honte de se dire qu'à ses yeux, son ami juif était un des garçons les plus canon qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Il avait la peau un peu pâlichonne, mais ce petit défaut était compensé par une chevelure rousse flamboyante, et par de magnifiques yeux verts et brillants, à faire baver d'envie toutes les filles hétéro et les mecs gays. Le héros se mit à sourire bêtement, ce qui attira l'attention de Kyle.

« Hein? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? Ça te fait marrer de voir ce connard de Gytes raconter toutes ces saloperies sur toi?

-Non non, rien à voir! C'est juste que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi furieux avant.

-J'ai de bonnes raisons d'être furieux, tu ne crois pas? Répliqua Kyle. Bordel, Gytes risque de monter la population de South Park contre toi! Ça ne te met pas en colère, toi?

-Tu sais, en fait je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Je savais depuis le début qu'il y aurait forcément quelqu'un pour s'opposer publiquement à moi, et que ça ne serait pas un criminel reconnu.

-Et alors quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? Tu vas baisser les bras? Tu vas laisser Gytes te démonter alors que c'est toi qui prend tous les risques dans cette histoire?

-Kyle, tu devrais baisser un peu le ton. Je te rappelle que ton frère dort dans la pièce d'à côté. »

Le jeune juif sembla se rendre compte que sa voix était montée un peu trop haut et ferma aussitôt la bouche. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de darder un regard coléreux sur son ami, qui n'arriva pas à effacer son sourire amusé et appréciateur. Vexé, Kyle se détourna et reporta son attention sur le site internet, à la recherche de nouveaux articles concernant Gytes. Il sentit une main amicale se poser sur son épaule.

«Allons Kyle, ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Il fallait s'y attendre, à ce que l'on me mette des bâtons dans les roues par tous les moyens.

-Je sais bien. Mais c'est seulement que...c'est tellement injuste! Tu risques ta vie tous les soirs pour faire de cette ville un endroit plus sûr, et un connard de politicien aux dents longues se permet de mettre en doute ton honnêteté devant tout le monde! Ça m'énerve, tu ne peux pas savoir!

-Je suis vraiment touché que tu le prennes comme ça Kyle. Mais tu sais, même si tous les citoyens de South Park se retournaient contre moi et exigeaient de recevoir ma tête sur un plateau, ça ne m'atteindrait pas. Pas tant que toi tu es là pour me soutenir. »

Kyle se tourna vers Mysterion avec stupeur, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se rendit alors compte que le visage de Mysterion était plutôt proche du sien. Même vraiment proche à vrai dire, genre à seulement quelques centimètres. Cette proximité le troubla pendant une seconde. Et la seconde qui suivait, le visage de Mysterion s'était avancé et ses lèvres s'était posées sur les siennes.

Le cœur de Kyle cessa de battre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son souffle se coupa. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge cramoisi qui lui brûla le visage comme s'il avait plongé dans une mare d'eau bouillante. Paralysé de stupeur et d'effroi, il fut incapable de réagir, tandis que Mysterion avait fermé les yeux et ne cessait de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Les mains du héros le saisirent par les épaules et l'obligèrent à se relever. Kyle se laissa faire docilement, encore trop surpris pour avoir le réflexe de se dégager. Mysterion le serra contre lui et insista davantage contre ses lèvres. Sans l'avoir vraiment voulu, Kyle ferma les yeux à son tour et entrouvrit sa bouche en réponse. La langue de Mysterion se glissa à l'intérieur, et caressa doucement ses dents. Kyle leva timidement la sienne et très vite, les deux langues s'entrelacèrent et se nouèrent avec passion. Kyle lâcha un soupir de contentement.

Mysterion s'écarta un instant et le regarda en souriant. Ses yeux brillaient, et il avait l'air bien moins effrayant comme ça. Bien plus attirant en fait. Le héros l'embrassa à nouveau, avec beaucoup plus de conviction cette fois-ci. Kyle lui répondit avec enthousiasme, et les deux garçons oublièrent très vite où ils étaient, trop occupés l'un avec l'autre. Kyle noua ses mains autour du cou de Mysterion, qui répondit en lovant les siennes sur les hanches de Kyle. Le baiser prit un tour plus vif, plus sensuel, et Kyle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, et le contact insistant des hanches de Mysterion sur les siennes fit naître en lui une sensation terriblement agréable. Le héros resserra sa prise, et Kyle sentit alors une main gantée se glisser sous son tee-shirt et lui caresser doucement le bas du dos.

Le jeune juif sursauta et se dégagea, brusquement effrayé. Mysterion eut l'air étonné, puis quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire, il se sentit terriblement gêné. Mal à l'aise, il recula d'un pas en cherchant quelque chose à dire, mais il ne trouva absolument rien d'adéquat. Kyle s'efforça de retrouver ses esprits, et les sensations si prometteuses qu'il avait ressenties disparurent très vite, pour ne plus laisser que de l'incompréhension et de l'inquiétude. Il passa une main hésitante sur ses lèvres, où la langue de Mysterion avait laissé une trace humide, et il regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds.

« Je...Je suis vraiment désolé Kyle! Je ne voulais pas...Je pensais pas que je... »

Ses bredouillements ne firent qu'augmenter le malaise de Mysterion, qui ne put soutenir le regard de Kyle. Putain de merde, mais à quoi il pensait? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se jeter comme ça sur Kyle? Effrayé de découvrir un aspect de lui-même qu'il ignorait posséder, Mysterion se détourna et enjamba la fenêtre.

« Hé...Attends! S'exclama Kyle. Où est-ce que tu vas?

-Je vais patrouiller! Je...J'ai pris du retard ce soir et je...enfin...je...Essaye de trouver d'autres renseignements sur Gytes et les autres. Je...je reviendrai te voir demain comme d'habitude! »

Puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, le héros disparut dans un bruissement de cape.

Kenny courut sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes, sans faire attention à là où il allait, souhaitant seulement fuir le plus loin possible de ces yeux verts et interrogateurs. Très vite, un point de côté l'obligea à s'arrêter et il resta immobile, haletant, les mains sur les genoux et les genoux fléchis pour retrouver son souffle. Il se sentait horriblement embarrassé. Et il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait embrassé Kyle! Comme ça, sans réfléchir, sans avoir accordé la moindre seconde de réflexion à cette idée! Juste...Juste comme ça, d'un coup! Putain de merde, mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça d'abord? Ce n'était pas comme si il fantasmait sur son ami, ou quelque chose du genre!

Brusquement, le jeune garçon sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Il ne fantasmait pas sur son ami? Vraiment? Pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui à peine dix minutes plus tôt s'était encore une fois dit que Kyle était vraiment trop canon? Ce n'était pas vrai qu'il avait éprouvé de plus en plus de plaisir à la compagnie de Kyle au fil des semaines, au point de souhaiter être tout le temps à ses côtés?

« Non, c'est...c'est différent! Se dit-il avec une nuance de panique. Ce n'est pas parce que je le trouve beau et que je l'apprécie que ça veut dire que je...Que j'ai envie qu'on fasse des trucs et que...Oh bordel! »

Une image s'était présentée à son esprit, celle de lui et de Kyle nus dans un lit en train de s'embrasser et de faire des tas de trucs pas très catholiques. Kenny ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait quelque chose de terriblement tentant là-dedans, et son visage devint cramoisi.

« Oh merde...On dirait que...on dirait bien que oui après tout. Oui je crois que j'ai envie de lui. Non en fait maintenant j'en suis sûr. J'ai toujours adoré Kyle, je l'ai toujours admiré, et maintenant que lui et moi on partage un lien spécial par le biais de Mysterion je crois que... »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Kenny dissimula son visage entre ses mains et s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits. Il entendit soudain le son strident d'un signal d'alarme, et les protestations d'un homme un peu plus loin.

« Au voleur! Arrêtez-les! »

Le devoir l'appelait, encore une fois. Content de cette diversion qui lui permettait de détourner son esprit de son ami juif, Kenny vérifia que son masque était correctement placé et se précipita en direction de la voix. Il s'obligea à ne plus se concentrer que sur la justice, le danger et la baston, et s'interdit formellement d'accorder la moindre pensée supplémentaire au jeune garçon roux aux yeux verts qu'il avait laissé quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Kyle resta plusieurs minutes à bêtement contempler sa fenêtre, en espérant que Mysterion reviendrait vite pour s'expliquer sur les raisons de son geste. Mais il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence: son ami était parti pour de bon, et il se remontrerait pas avant le lendemain. Rougissant, Kyle alla fermer sa fenêtre et s'assit de nouveau devant son ordinateur, dans l'intention de faire encore quelques recherches avant d'aller se coucher. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et constata que le goût de Mysterion y était encore.

Kyle avait encore du mal à y croire. Mysterion venait de l'embrasser? Le Mysterion? Le super-héros de la ville de South Park, celui qui sauvait des vies et qui faisait régulièrement la une des journaux? La terreur des criminels des bas-fonds? Celui-là même qui venait toutes les nuits dans la chambre de Kyle pour lui demander son aide? C'était...C'était vraiment...inattendu! Vraiment! Kyle n'avait pas une seconde pensé au cours de leurs rencontres que le héros pouvait avoir des sentiments de ce genre à son égard! Il fallait dire que Mysterion était tellement réservé...Et lui-même d'ailleurs? Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour Mysterion?

Kyle sentit son estomac se nouer quand la question lui vint à l'esprit, et ses joues se mirent à chauffer. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Mysterion? Et bien...de l'amitié évidemment, de l'admiration, de la curiosité, du respect, de la reconnaissance...Et de l'affection aussi bien sûr. Oui, c'était normal, ça faisait un mois qu'ils se voyaient tous les soirs, c'était tout à fait logique que Kyle éprouve de l'affection pour lui! Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit de plus! Après tout ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés que ça avait la moindre signification...et bien amoureuse, ou sexuelle, ou rien de ce genre. Même si il fallait avouer que Mysterion embrassait vraiment bien. Et que Kyle avait beaucoup apprécié le baiser. Et aussi que le contact de ses hanches contre les siennes l'avait plongé dans tout un tas de sensations vraiment agréables et qu'il se disait que c'était dommage en fait qu'ils se soient arrêtés là et que...

Kyle avait les joues tellement brûlantes qu'il était persuadé qu'on aurait pu y faire cuire un œuf. Après quelques minutes à fixer son écran d'ordinateur d'un œil vide, il comprit que ça ne servait à rien de poursuivre ses recherches pour ce soir et se résigna à éteindre son appareil. Il alla se coucher, mais il ne put trouver le sommeil avant un long moment, trop occupé à repenser à ce baiser et à la signification qu'il fallait lui donner. Putain, vivement que Mysterion revienne, qu'ils puissent mettre tout ça au clair!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Pendant plusieurs jours, Mysterion n'alla pas voir Kyle. Ce n'était pas faute d'en avoir envie pourtant. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il éprouvait une réelle attirance pour son ami, il ne cessait de penser à lui, à sa gentillesse, à la façon dont il le regardait quand ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Comme si il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu avant, et qu'il venait de le redécouvrir sous un jour bien différent.

C'était un peu curieux qu'il ait fallu tant de temps à Kenny pour comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait pour Kyle dépassait de très loin la simple amitié. Car il avait la certitude maintenant que tout ça ne s'était pas déclenché d'un coup, ça avait été au contraire un cheminement long et subtil. D'abord quand ils étaient tout petits, et que Kyle avait été son premier véritable ami. Puis au fil des années, quand ils avaient appris à se connaître et à se confier mutuellement leurs rêves et leurs incertitudes, ainsi qu'à continuellement veiller l'un sur l'autre. Kenny n'y avait pourtant jamais rien vu d'autre qu'une réelle amitié, certes profonde et sincère, mais somme toute pas si différente de celle qui l'unissait à Stan.

Et surtout, c'était une relation sans la moindre ambiguïté sexuelle. Même si Kenny avait toujours été porté sur la chose, et y trouvait énormément de satisfaction, il considérait son ami comme un être intouchable à ce niveau-là. Déjà, parce qu'il doutait que Kyle aurait accepté d'avoir une relation de ce genre avec lui, son éducation lui interdisant de se laisser aller si aisément aux plaisirs de la chair. Et puis surtout parce qu'aux yeux de Kenny, Kyle était, et avait toujours été, un être en quelque sorte immaculé. Il n'avait eu que très peu de petites amies, il ne lisait pas de magazines érotiques, et il méprisait les films pornographiques, estimant que ce genre de trucs relevait moins de la vraie sexualité que de l'animalité. Évidemment Kenny savait que Kyle était un adolescent comme les autres et avait lui aussi certaines pulsions, ou du moins il le supposait. Mais contrairement à la majorité des autres garçons de seize ans, en particulier de Kenny Mc Cormick, Kyle ne recherchait pas obstinément de nouvelles expériences. Il se contentait de se laisser porter tranquillement par la vie, saisissant les opportunités quand elles se présentaient, et n'essayant jamais de chercher plus loin que ce que le destin voulait bien lui offrir. Kenny avait toujours eu un peu de mal à comprendre cette mentalité, lui qui au contraire cherchait constamment à retirer de la vie chaque miette de plaisir qu'elle pouvait apporter. Mais il respectait le choix de son ami. En fait, il était même assez impressionné par une personnalité si différente de la sienne, comme on peut l'être devant quelque chose qui nous dépasse, mais dont on comprend instinctivement la grandeur.

Enfin, tout ça c'était avant. Parce que maintenant Kenny ne portait plus le même regard sur son ami. Kyle avait cessé d'être cet être pur de toute tentation pour se révéler être finalement un garçon comme les autres, dont les envies n'étaient peut-être pas flagrantes, mais existaient bel et bien. Et il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas pour déplaire au blond. Il réalisait être vraiment attiré par Kyle, et l'idée d'entacher un peu le vernis lisse et innocent du rouquin avec ses propres désirs était très alléchante. Il s'était souvent surpris, depuis leur baiser, à rêver de Kyle et lui en train de faire l'amour, et une part de lui s'en voulait terriblement de penser à ce genre de choses. Kyle était son ami, bordel, pas un putain d'objet sexuel! Souvent le blond avait honte de lui, et se disait que si Kyle avait connu la nature exacte de ses pensées, il aurait sûrement refusé de le revoir, et ça aurait été amplement mérité. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Kenny ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêver, et d'espérer que Kyle se rendrait miraculeusement compte à quel point il adorait son ami et à quel point il avait envie de lui dans tous les sens du terme.

Kenny était vraiment un putain de pervers. Au temps pour le super-héros froid et uniquement préoccupé par le bien-être de sa ville.

Il était allé plusieurs fois chez Kyle depuis lors, sans aller plus loin que le fronton de la maison. Une seule nuit, il avait été jusqu'à escalader le mur et regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Kyle dormait à ce moment-là, et Kenny s'était demandé comment il réagirait s'il se réveillait pour trouver au dessus de lui un Mysterion lubrique et décidé à pénétrer encore plus dans son intimité. Rouge de honte, il était aussitôt parti, en se traitant de connard vicieux, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché une fois rentré chez lui de se masturber sauvagement en repensant à cette idée. Et de s'en vouloir juste après.

Quand ils étaient ensemble au lycée, Kenny était gêné, mais finalement moins que quand il portait son costume de Mysterion. Là, il pouvait discuter avec Kyle et lui parler tout en sachant que ça ne ramènerait pas à l'esprit de son ami des images embarrassantes de baisers. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une idée à lui, mais Kenny avait l'impression que Kyle était mélancolique depuis l'autre fois, un peu inquiet aussi. Est-ce que Mysterion lui manquait à ce point? Après tout Kenny savait que le jeune juif appréciait beaucoup sa relation avec le super-héros depuis le premier jour. Peut-être que c'était cruel de le laisser dans l'incertitude comme ça...Quand il se trouvait face au visage triste de son ami, Kenny avait toujours l'envie insensée de se jeter sur lui et de lui révéler son identité de Mysterion, pour savoir enfin ce qu'il pensait vraiment de ce qui s'était passé. Évidemment, ça aurait été de la folie pure, et Kenny n'était pas désespéré à ce point, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de sentir son cœur battre très fort quand il était près de Kyle, et quand leurs mains venaient à se frôler de façon accidentelle.

A quoi songeait-il? Quel genre de pensées se cachaient derrière ces yeux verts et pensifs? Kenny aurait donné cher pour le savoir. Il savait pourtant qu'il existait un moyen très simple d'en avoir le cœur net, qui consistait à enfiler son costume de super-héros et à aller retrouver Kyle dans sa chambre, comme autrefois. Mais le blond n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage. Il avait peur en fait, peur d'apprendre que Kyle lui en voulait et refusait désormais d'avoir la moindre relation avec lui. Kenny aurait compris que son ami réagisse comme ça. Après tout, qu'est-ce que Kyle savait vraiment de Mysterion? Pourquoi voudrait-il une liaison plus poussée avec lui? Il lui avait certes rendu son baiser, mais quand Kenny avait attardé ses mains sous son tee-shirt, Kyle l'avait repoussé de façon claire. Il était peut-être un adolescent comme les autres, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il acceptait les avances de n'importe qui!

Et puis, Kenny connaissait bien son Kyle. C'était quelqu'un d'ardent et de profondément honnête, qui voulait toujours que son entourage se montre sincère avec lui. S'il devait y avoir quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de plus intense que l'amitié qu'ils avaient partagé depuis presque six semaines -et Kenny n'osait pas y croire-, il savait que son ami juif exigerait de connaître sa véritable identité. Il n'accepterait jamais que les non-dits et les incertitudes viennent troubler leur relation. Et ça, c'était un prix que Kenny n'était pas prêt à payer. Pas tant pour lui, qui avait envers Kyle une confiance sans borne, mais surtout parce qu'il savait que si son ami venait à obtenir cette information, sa vie serait en très grave danger. Mysterion était toujours l'ennemi numéro un de la vermine humaine de South Park, et il y avait dans les coins mal famés des dizaines de types qui seraient prêts à tout pour obtenir sa tête, des types capables du pire. Si ces gens venaient à apprendre que Kyle fréquentait le héros et connaissait son nom...Cette idée donnait à Kenny envie de hurler, et il s'était juré sur tout ce qui était saint qu'il ne laisserait jamais son ami courir ce genre de risque! Il préférait encore perdre son amitié que de l'imaginer enlevé et torturé par des ordures dans le genre de Cartman ou des autres rebuts qui pourrissaient sa ville.

Toutes ces bonnes intentions ne l'empêchaient quand même pas d'être continuellement en train de se demander quoi faire. Il savait, en toute objectivité, que la solution la plus simple et la meilleure était d'aller voir Kyle et de lui parler. Et il était furieux contre lui-même, qui pouvait sans aucune crainte se battre contre une dizaine de lascars armés jusqu'aux dents, et qui avait tellement peur du jugement de son ami juif qu'il n'osait plus aller le voir. Évidemment, être immortel c'était très pratique dans la lutte contre le crime, mais ça n'aidait en rien pour les relations amoureuses! Kenny se doutait également que Kyle attendait qu'il vienne s'expliquer, et que plus il tardait, moins son ami se montrerait compréhensif, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Que pouvait-il lui dire? Qu'il s'en voulait de son geste idiot? Qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son affection? Qu'il n'éprouvait pas pour lui une simple attirance physique, mais bien plus que ça? Que Kyle ne devait pas avoir peur, parce qu'en fait ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et qu'ils partageaient déjà une longue histoire d'amitié? Non, pour celle-là c'était absolument hors de question.

Bordel, et Kyle qui voyait depuis toujours Mysterion comme quelqu'un de sûr de lui et de déterminé! Il rigolerait bien s'il savait! Ou non, il ne rigolerait sans doute pas du tout. Décidément la vie d'un super-héros était beaucoup plus compliquée qu'on aurait pu le croire...

La seule chose qui parvenait encore à faire oublier Kyle à Mysterion pendant un certain temps, c'était Robert Gytes. Ce type s'était montré de plus en plus acharné contre lui, au point que même les gens qui avaient soutenu Mysterion commençaient à revenir sur leur décision. Que ce soit à la télé, à la radio, ou dans les journaux, Gytes ne cessait d'accuser le héros de tous les maux de South Park, quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ses paroles étaient d'ailleurs presque tout le temps les mêmes: Mysterion était dangereux, ses intentions restaient inconnues, les gangsters de la ville se montraient de plus en plus violents depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête d'imposer sa justice, et il fallait absolument qu'il révèle son vrai nom aux membres du conseil municipal, moyennant quoi Gytes s'engageait à le laisser en paix tant qu'il ne mettait pas la vie des honnêtes citoyens en danger.

Cet homme prenait-il Mysterion pour un abruti? Le héros savait pertinemment que si son secret venait à être révélé, ne serait-ce qu'à quelques personnes, c'était sa vie et celles de ses proches qui serait menacée. Même dans l'hypothèse où les membres du conseil seraient des gens loyaux et intègres -ce dont il doutait sérieusement-, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la paix. Ils essaieraient de le dominer, de lui dicter sa conduite, ils exigeraient d'avoir un compte-rendu détaillé de toutes ses activités nocturnes. Ils pourraient même faire pression sur lui par le biais de ses proches. Et ça, c'était tout simplement inacceptable pour Mysterion. Il ne s'était pas élevé seul et armé de son seul courage contre toute la criminalité de cette ville pour qu'une poignée de politiciens ambitieux prenne le contrôle de sa vie.

Et puis, même sans parler de ça, Mysterion avait la quasi-certitude que les motivations de Robert Gytes n'étaient pas tout à fait honnêtes. Pratiquement inconnu quelques mois plus tôt, il s'était élevé dans la hiérarchie politique de la ville avec une facilité un peu étrange. Le plus troublant c'était qu'il n'avait pu accéder à la fonction d'adjoint que parce l'ancien titulaire était décédé dans des circonstances douteuses, et pour ce que Mysterion en savait on n'avait jamais vraiment pu déterminer ce qui lui était réellement arrivé.

Est-ce que le héros se montrait paranoïaque? Peut-être, mais le fait était que Gytes était actuellement en train de monter toute la population de South Park contre lui. Un sondage récent affirmait que plus de soixante pour cent des citoyens étaient favorables à l'idée qu'il révèle son identité aux élus, et comme par hasard les bandes de voyous s'étaient montrés de plus en plus agressives depuis que l'adjoint avait affirmé que la montée de la violence était entièrement de sa faute. La cote de popularité du héros ne cessait de baisser, dans l'opinion publique comme dans les journaux. Et il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois, après avoir sauvé un innocent, qu'il ne reçoive en guise de remerciements que de la méfiance et de la crainte. C'était horriblement énervant.

Jusque là, Mysterion avait réussi à échapper à la malveillance de Gytes grâce au soutien inflexible de plusieurs personnes, dont le maire actuel, qui avaient refusé qu'on accuse officiellement le héros d'agir contre les intérêts de la ville. Mais cela risquait de ne pas durer. Plus tôt dans la journée, Gytes avait publiquement annoncé son intention de se présenter aux élections municipales, prévues dans deux mois. Et s'il atteignait son objectif, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il prenne des mesures afin de neutraliser le héros. Le jour où Mysterion serait déclaré criminel, il lui faudrait faire face non seulement aux gangsters, mais aussi à la police, et il ne se sentait pas de taille à se retrouver seul contre toute la ville. Bien entendu, il pourrait éviter facilement ce problème s'il consentait à se démasquer en présence de Gytes. Mais Mysterion refusait catégoriquement d'en arriver là.

Tout en tournant et retournant le problème dans sa tête sans y trouver de solution, Mysterion s'arrêta devant une petite maison paisible dans la banlieue la plus calme de South Park. Il était plus de minuit, mais il y avait encore une fenêtre éclairée à l'étage. Silencieux comme un chat, le héros escalada la gouttière et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, sans se faire voir. Dans la pièce, un homme était assis à son bureau et lisait attentivement le contenu d'un épais dossier. Il était roux, portait une épaisse moustache, et sous ses yeux se voyaient des cernes trahissant à la fois le manque de sommeil et les soucis. Mysterion se glissa à l'intérieur, sans que l'homme ne le voit, et le héros dut prendre la parole pour faire remarquer sa présence.

« Bonsoir sergent Yates. »

Yates sursauta et porta la main à son arme, posée bien en évidence près de lui. Quand il eut reconnu son visiteur, il se détendit et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Mysterion, c'est vous! Vous m'avez fait peur.

-Navré sergent, ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Je sais. Excusez-moi, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Entre tous ces crimes non élucidés, et la pression que je subis quotidiennement au boulot... »

Mysterion comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Yates était l'un des seuls véritables alliés de Mysterion dans sa lutte contre le crime, et c'était aussi l'une des rares personnes à avoir toujours pris son parti. Quand Gytes avait commencé sa campagne de diffamation à l'encontre du héros, le sergent avait affirmé haut et fort à la télévision que Mysterion était la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à la ville, et qu'il n'avait pas à montrer son visage s'il ne le voulait pas. Cela avait valu un blâme au sergent, car en tant qu'officier au service de la ville, il n'était pas sensé contredire publiquement un membre du conseil municipal. Mais Yates s'en fichait pas mal. En fait, après que la réputation du héros soit devenue de plus en plus douteuse, et qu'il eut l'impression qu'on le regardait bizarrement dans les locaux de la police, Yates lui avait fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne s'y montre plus. A la place, le sergent l'avait invité à passer chez lui dès qu'il le souhaiterait, pour qu'ils puissent parler tranquillement des affaires en cours sans risquer d'être espionnés par un agent de police trop zélé, ou corrompu.

Yates regarda attentivement Mysterion en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes avec la police?

-Pas pour le moment. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Oui je sais. Quelle enflure ce Gytes! S'il gagnait les élections municipales, il ferait de votre vie un enfer.

-Ça je n'en doute pas. Je trouve sa virulence à mon égard assez bizarre pour tout vous dire. Je le soupçonne d'agir pour le compte de personnes louches.

-Vous le soupçonnez? Et bien, pour une fois on dirait que j'ai une longueur d'avance sur vous Mysterion! Moi j'ai la certitude qu'il travaille pour le compte des gangsters de la ville. »

Le héros haussa les sourcils.

« Vraiment? Racontez-moi ça.

-Et bien, comme vous devez le savoir, si Gytes a obtenu ce poste d'adjoint, c'est en partie à cause du décès prématuré de Phil Norton, l'ancien adjoint.

-Oui je m'en souviens. A ce qu'on disait, c'était quelqu'un de bien.

-Un homme inflexible, mais qui avait un bon fond. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de créer le centre d'hébergement pour sans-abri. Enfin toujours est-il que sa mort a beaucoup choqué le conseil municipal, et la ville entière aussi. Vous pensez bien que moi et mes hommes, on a été prié de résoudre cette affaire au plus vite.

-Comment est-il mort?

-On a retrouvé son cadavre dans un fossé près de la route départementale, il y a deux semaines. Le corps était tout disloqué. D'après le médecin légiste, l'écrasement des côtes semble indiquer un choc violent, sans doute à cause d'une voiture. L'explication qu'on en a retiré et qui a été répétée dans la presse, c'est qu'il a été renversé par une voiture dans la nuit et tué sur le coup, et que le chauffard a pris peur et s'est enfui après avoir essayé de dissimuler le corps. En tout cas, rien ne semblait contredire cette théorie. Sauf une chose. Qu'est-ce que l'adjoint Norton pouvait bien faire sur une route déserte à deux kilomètres de chez lui en pleine nuit? »

Yates s'interrompit, pour laisser à Mysterion le temps de commenter cette bizarrerie, mais le héros resta muet. Ses yeux invitaient le sergent à poursuivre son histoire, aussi il reprit vite la parole.

« Finalement, nous avons renoncé à retrouver la trace du chauffard et nous sommes passé à autre chose. Puis Gytes est devenu le nouvel adjoint, à la grande surprise de beaucoup de citoyens. Il y avait au conseil au moins deux personnes bien plus expérimentées et qualifiées que cet homme pour le poste, et vous savez bien que l'adjoint est élu par les conseillers municipaux. Ça semblait bizarre qu'ils aient désigné Gytes pour remplacer Norton. D'ailleurs ça a tellement intrigué Susan Landle qu'elle est allée personnellement voir les conseillers pour qu'ils expliquent les raisons de leur choix.

-Susan qui?

-Susan Landle. Vous ne la connaissez pas? Elle travaille au journal de South Park. Une jeune femme brillante, et d'une grande moralité. Ça nous est arrivé plusieurs fois de discuter ensemble sur des enquêtes en cours. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'elle s'est rendu chez le maire Mc Daniel pour en savoir plus sur les raisons qui ont poussé le conseil à choisir Gytes comme nouvel adjoint. Le maire a refusé de la recevoir. Susan a donc tenté sa chance auprès des conseillers, et il semblerait bien que certains d'entre eux aient reçu des menaces. Il y en avait notamment un, qui s'opposait ouvertement à la nomination de Gytes, et qui est brusquement revenu sur sa décision du jour au lendemain, sans explication. Susan a découvert que son changement d'avis datait précisément du jour où le fils de cet homme a été tabassé par une bande de voyous à la sortie de l'école. Le gamin avait sept ans. »

Le visage de Mysterion s'assombrit encore plus, si c'était possible. Yates hocha la tête pour appuyer ses propos et poursuivit son histoire.

« Susan m'a dit que sur les membres du conseil, au moins quatre ont avoué à demi-mots avoir été menacés. Il y en a certains qui affirment avoir voté pour Gytes en toute liberté et de leur plein gré, mais il est possible, voire probable, qu'ils aient été soudoyés. Susan n'a pas pu avoir accès à leurs relevés bancaires, mais elle est persuadée qu'on y trouverait une rentrée d'argent inexplicable le jour où Gytes a été élu adjoint.

-Ça ne prouve rien. Gytes pourrait toujours prétendre n'être au courant de rien. Il dirait que c'est une machination, un complot contre lui monté par ses ennemis. »

Pour la première fois de la soirée, une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur le visage de Yates.

« Et c'est là que vous vous trompez. Il y a encore autre chose.

-Quoi donc?

-Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Nate Forman?

-Non pourquoi?

-Forman est bien connu des services de police du Colorado. Son casier judiciaire est long comme mon bras. Coups et blessures, homicides, violences, braquages...D'ailleurs il est toujours recherché pour le meurtre de plusieurs personnes dans un cambriolage. Et bien, en le prenant en filature, certains de mes agents ont découvert qu'il était entré en contact avec Gytes, du temps où celui-ci était encore conseiller municipal. Et qu'ils se sont vus plusieurs fois depuis, toujours en grand secret, très tard dans la nuit, chez Gytes en personne! Après ça, je doute qu'il puisse prétendre être victime d'une machination! »

Mysterion garda le silence un long moment, le regard perdu dans le vide. Yates rangea son dossier dans son bureau et croisa ses mains devant lui, sans quitter des yeux le héros.

« Vous avez des preuves? Demanda enfin Mysterion.

-Oui. J'ai des témoignages, des photos de Gytes et de Forman, j'ai le rapport sur la mort de Norton, et j'attends seulement l'autorisation du juge pour fouiller dans les relevés bancaires de certaines personnes. Mais cela ne saurait tarder.

-Vous allez pouvoir arrêter Gytes alors?

-Il ne me manque plus que le mandat d'arrêt. Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec le juge d'instruction dès demain, et j'ai bon espoir de l'obtenir. Si tout va bien, moi et mes hommes on pourra arrêter Gytes demain soir. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous?

-J'en serais enchanté sergent. »

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Mysterion ébaucha un sourire de satisfaction. Enfin ce fils de pute de Gytes allait être arrêté. Enfin, le héros ne subirait plus aucune pression pour révéler son identité. Et une fois derrière les barreaux, l'adjoint pourrait répondre à quelques questions. Si ça se trouvait, Mysterion allait pouvoir en apprendre plus sur la personne qui était à la tête des criminels de South Park! Très content de voir enfin le bout du tunnel, Mysterion attendit avec impatience la nuit suivante. Il fut tenté d'aller retrouver Kyle pour lui raconter tout ça, mais son enthousiasme ne suffit pas à surpasser son malaise face à ses propres sentiments, et il n'en fit rien.

* * *

><p>Robert Gytes avait tout pour être un homme heureux. Il était, à bien des égards, l'incarnation de la réussite. Il était encore relativement jeune, il était riche, il connaissait une ascension professionnelle fulgurante, et nombre de jolies femmes auraient été ravies de partager son intimité. Installé dans son bureau à la mairie, son fauteuil tourné vers la fenêtre, il savourait tranquillement un verre de vin tout en se repassant les évènements de la journée dans sa tête.<p>

Ça avait été globalement une bonne journée. Il avait assisté à une réunion du conseil, il avait donné deux interview, un meeting, et travaillé plusieurs heures à l'organisation de sa campagne pour les élections municipales. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas encore gagné, puisqu'il avait annoncé sa candidature assez tard, et que ses concurrents avaient tous une longueur d'avance sur lui, que ce soit au niveau de l'expérience ou de la détermination. Mais Gytes n'était pas inquiet. Il savait qu'il gagnerait ces élections. Sa popularité auprès des citoyens ne cessait de grimper. Il avait su trouver les mots justes et les bons arguments pour les convaincre de l'intérêt qu'ils pouvaient avoir à l'élire.

Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il avait de bons appuis.

L'adjoint du maire sourit et avala une gorgée de vin. Ce n'était pas très fair-play sans doute, mais de toute façon, en politique, il fallait savoir jouer de tous ses atouts. Pour les uns, c'était les pots-de-vin, pour d'autres c'était le charisme. Pour lui, c'était simplement la coopération avec les personnes qu'il fallait. Et cette méthode s'avérait très efficace, alors pourquoi en aurait-il changé?

Il avait été contacté par quelqu'un, trois semaines plus tôt. A ce moment-là, Gytes n'était encore qu'un conseiller municipal sans grand intérêt. Un certain Nate Forman était venu le voir chez lui très tard un soir. Il avait dit travailler pour le compte d'une personne très influente à South Park, qui s'était longuement renseignée sur Gytes, et qui souhaitait passer un marché avec lui. Ils en avaient parlé pendant des heures, et étaient finalement parvenus à un accord: la personne très influente s'engageait à tout faire pour que Gytes grimpe dans la hiérarchie de la municipalité, et pour lui obtenir la place de maire aux prochaines élections, ce qui serait un pas décisif dans les ambitions politiques de Gytes. En échange de quoi, Gytes devait tout faire pour discréditer le justicier masqué qui rodait en ville, ce fameux Mysterion. Et, s'il le pouvait, Gytes devait découvrir sa véritable identité.

Il n'avait pas longtemps hésité avant d'accepter le marché. Même s'il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était de la corruption et de l'association de malfaiteurs. Parce qu'il avait tout de suite compris que cette fameuse personne très influente était certainement celle qui régnait sur les populations de criminels et de voyous qui vivaient dans les bas-fonds de South Park. Mais il s'en fichait. En fait, c'était même une chance extraordinaire pour lui. S'il s'acquittait bien de sa tâche, il pourrait peut-être en tirer plus de profit quand il serait élu maire. C'était toujours utile d'avoir dans ses relations des gens qui pouvaient exécuter certaines tâches peu avouables. Comme par exemple Nate Forman, qui était entré en contact avec lui plusieurs fois, et que Gytes savait être recherché pour le meurtre de plusieurs personnes.

Certes, pour le moment Gytes n'avait toujours pas réussi à découvrir l'identité de Mysterion. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Quand Gytes aurait obtenu le poste de maire, il pourrait bien plus aisément le priver du soutien de la population, ne serait-ce qu'en lançant des forces de police contre lui. Quand il se retrouverait acculé, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de céder. Ou alors il se ferait capturer comme un vulgaire criminel. Dans tous les cas, la victoire était assurée pour Gytes. L'adjoint était très fier de lui, et il espérait qu'il en était de même pour la personne très influente qui l'avait engagé. Il n'avait rencontré ce type qu'une seule fois, et si Gytes avait été déconcerté au premier abord, il avait vite compris qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le décevoir. Il y avait des gens dont la supériorité émanait d'eux comme une aura, et il faisait partie de cette catégorie. Un pur condensé de haine, d'intelligence et de détermination.

« Bonsoir adjoint Gytes. »

Gytes sursauta et renversa quelques gouttes de vin sur sa veste. Il tourna son fauteuil vers la porte, et vit une silhouette encapuchonnée le regarder avec des yeux froids. Mysterion lui-même.

Gytes connut un bref moment de frayeur quand il se rappela que cet individu se battait avec les pires voyous de la ville sans sourciller, et qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer l'adjoint. Mais Gytes se détendit vite, et adressa un sourire faussement aimable au héros. Pourquoi le craindre après tout? Il ne s'attaquait pas aux innocents. Et Gytes, en tant qu'adjoint au maire, n'avait à cœur que la sécurité et le bien-être des citoyens, pas vrai?

« Il y a des gardes armés qui patrouillent en permanence dans ce bâtiment. Le système de sécurité est branché, et des caméras surveillent constamment les pièces. Pourtant vous voilà ici devant moi. Je suis très impressionné Mysterion. Même si je dois reconnaître que vos manières ne me plaisent pas beaucoup.

-Navré Gytes. La prochaine fois que je viendrai vous parler, j'enverrai une demande officielle par la poste, histoire que vous puissiez prendre vos dispositions. »

Gytes sourit avec complaisance, amusé, et croisa les mains devant lui.

« Bien, puisque vous vous êtes introduit ici sans m'informer, j'imagine que c'est pour de bonnes raisons. Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à vous démasquer? Ce serait la chose la plus raisonnable que vous puissiez faire.

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi Gytes. Vous me prenez pour un imbécile? Je sais parfaitement dans quel camp vous êtes.

-Camp? Voyons, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez? Le seul camp dans lequel je suis, c'est celui de la justice et de la sécurité.

-Allons bon. Vous irez raconter ça aux conseillers que vous avez menacé. Et à Phil Norton aussi. Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait une belle jambe de savoir qu'il est mort pour une bonne cause. »

Gytes plissa les yeux une seconde et toisa le héros avec méfiance.

« La mort de Phil Norton est un tragique accident. J'ai été le premier à le déplorer.

-Pas la peine d'essayer de me le cacher Gytes. Je suis au courant de toutes vos machinations. Le meurtre de Norton, les menaces sur vos collègues, le chantage, les pots-de-vin et tout le reste. C'était bien essayé, mais vous êtes foutu maintenant. »

L'adjoint marqua une hésitation et décroisa ses mains. Est-ce qu'il était sérieux? Il était vraiment au courant? Peut-être qu'il bluffait, pour lui faire avouer ses actes...Mais Gytes sut en le regardant que ce n'était pas du bluff. Mysterion n'était pas de ceux qui s'abaissent à mentir pour parvenir à leurs fins. Mais comment avait-il pu...Un instant, Gytes fut tenté de s'emparer du revolver qu'il gardait précieusement dans un tiroir de son bureau, mais il finit par renoncer à cette idée. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Qui accorderait le moindre crédit aux paroles d'un fou portant son slip par dessus son pantalon?

« Vous semblez bien sûr de vous Mysterion. Mais vous comptez vraiment aller raconter ce genre d'inepties à la population? Personne ne vous croira. Tout le monde sait que vous avez de bonnes raisons de vouloir me discréditer.

-C'est vrai. C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de révéler ça à qui que ce soit. Pas moi-même en tout cas. Ce n'est pas le travail d'un justicier, mais celui d'un journaliste de révéler ce genre de machination.

-Un journaliste? Vous êtes sérieux? Ricana Gytes. Vous êtes vraiment plus stupide que je ne l'aurais cru. Vous croyez sérieusement que les journaux de South Park iront publier ce genre de sornettes? Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez.

-Bien sûr que si. Et pour votre gouverne, tout est déjà sur internet à l'heure où nous parlons. »

Les mots mirent un certain temps à percuter Gytes, qui perdit peu à peu son sourire assuré.

« Quoi?

-Tout est sur internet, répéta tranquillement le héros. Absolument tout, depuis le rapport sur la mort de Norton jusqu'aux témoignages du maire et des autres conseillers municipaux. Il y a même des photos de vous en train de discuter avec un homme recherché pour meurtre depuis des mois. Nate Forman, ça vous dit quelque chose?

-Vous mentez! S'exclama Gytes. C'est impossible! »

Mais l'adjoint du maire sentit les prémices de la panique s'emparer de lui. Comment Mysterion pouvait-il être au courant pour Forman?

« Vous ne me croyez pas? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'allumez-vous pas la télé? Tous les médias ne parlent plus que de vous en ce moment même. Mettez la troisième chaîne, c'est justement l'heure du journal de minuit. »

Hésitant, Gytes regarda attentivement le héros, essayant de déceler la moindre trace de mensonge sur son visage. Mais l'ombre de la capuche ne lui permettait pas de deviner quoi que ce soit des pensées de Mysterion. L'homme jeta un regard au mur en face de son bureau, où un écran de télévision flambant neuf était accroché. Un petit cadeau qu'il s'était accordé quand il avait obtenu le poste d'adjoint. Gytes pinça les lèvres, attrapa la télécommande, et se sentit agacé de sentir sa main trembler. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. C'était forcément des mensonges pour le déstabiliser tout ça...

Il appuya sur un bouton, et l'appareil s'alluma aussitôt. Une jeune femme apparut à l'écran, qui tenait un micro dans sa main et qui parlait avec animation aux téléspectateurs. Son nom était affiché en bas de l'écran. Susan Landle.

« _»...et je me trouve actuellement devant la maison de Robert Gytes, où toute une escouade de policiers perquisitionne en ce moment même. Gytes, candidat aux élections municipales de South Park est actuellement accusé d'association de malfaiteurs, de corruption et de complicité de meurtre. La police souhaite notamment l'interroger sur la mort douteuse du précédent adjoint, Phil Norton, ainsi que sur des menaces à l'encontre des autres membres du conseil municipal. Robert Gytes est actuellement recherché par les forces de police, et... »_

Gytes n'entendit pas la suite. Il avait l'impression de ne plus tout à fait être dans son propre corps, de flotter dans un brouillard de surprise et d'incompréhension. Accusé, lui? De complicité de meurtre? Lui? Alors qu'il était sur le point de devenir maire? Alors qu'il allait devenir l'homme le plus puissant de South Park? Alors qu'il était protégé par le chef de l'association criminelle de la ville? Non ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. C'était forcément de quelqu'un d'autre dont on parlait. Pas de lui.

« Alors, vous me croyez maintenant Gytes? Vous voyez bien que je ne bluffais pas. »

La voix grave et impatience du héros fit aussitôt redescendre l'adjoint sur terre. Il poussa une exclamation de peur et éteignit la télé. Il se leva, tremblant de tous ses membres, et céda très vite à la panique.

« Comment ils ont su? Pourtant on m'avait dit que...Non ce n'est pas possible! Pas moi! Ils ne m'auront pas! Je ne me laisserai pas faire!

-Je ne crois pas que vous ayez vraiment le choix Gytes! Répliqua Mysterion. Tout le monde sait ce que vous avez fait maintenant!

-Tout le monde...Tout le monde oui...Même lui...Il va me tuer...Il a bien dit qu'il le ferait si j'étais découvert...

-Qui ça « il »? C'est l'homme qui vous a engagé c'est ça? Qui c'est? Vous l'avez déjà vu? Vous le connaissez?

-Il va me tuer...Il ne recule devant rien pour arriver à ses fins! Je dois fuir...Fuir très loin...Là où il ne me retrouvera pas...

-Arrêtez un peu votre cinéma Gytes! Vous êtes foutu maintenant, alors vous feriez mieux de coopérer! Dites-moi pour qui vous travaillez!

-Coopérer? Répéta Gytes avec une lueur de folie dans le regard. Coopérer avec toi? Sale petit enculé...Je vais te tuer! »

Avant que Mysterion n'ait le temps de réagir, Gytes avait ouvert un tiroir de son bureau et en avait sorti un revolver, qu'il pointa dans la direction du héros. Mysterion écarquilla les yeux et fit un bond sur le côté, mais l'adjoint tira avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquiver. Le héros sentit la balle frôler son bras gauche et poussa un cri de douleur. Il tomba à genoux, les dents serrées, la main droite crispée contre une blessure béante, conscient qu'un flot de sang s'écoulait de la plaie et formait une petite flaque sur le parquet impeccable.

« Crève! »

Gytes tira encore une fois, mais Mysterion roula sur le côté et parvint à éviter d'être touché. Gytes tira encore une fois, puis une autre, et tout ce que le héros put faire, c'était bondir dans tous les sens en essayant de ne pas se faire tuer. Mysterion n'avait pas l'intention de mourir cette nuit, pas tant que ce fils de pute ne serait pas derrière des barreaux! Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas avoué qui l'avait engagé pour monter tout ce bordel!

Gytes pressa encore une fois la détente, mais l'arme fit seulement un petit clic à peine perceptible. Plus de balles. Haletant, l'adjoint regarda le revolver avec colère et le balança dans un coin de la pièce. Mysterion s'efforça de se remettre droit sur ses jambes, prêt à engager le combat, mais Gytes fut plus rapide que lui. L'adjoint sortit du revers de sa veste un couteau à cran d'arrêt, et se jeta sur son ennemi en poussant un cri de rage. Effaré par son énergie, Mysterion esquiva, mais récolta quand même une plaie sur le ventre, qui se mit à saigner. Furieux à l'idée de ne pas vivre assez longtemps pour obtenir des réponses de Gytes, le héros essaya de s'emparer du couteau, mais il ne réussit qu'à obtenir quelques blessures de plus. Ses poings volèrent en direction du visage de Gytes, qui n'arriva pas à encaisser, et finit par lâcher son arme. Le couteau tomba à terre, Gytes voulut le reprendre, mais un coup de pied habile de Mysterion le fit glisser à travers la pièce où il finit sa course sous une armoire. L'adjoint poussa un hurlement de colère, et se jeta sur le héros en serrant les poings. Mysterion sentit son estomac se contracter sous les coups, répliqua de son mieux, sans grand succès.

Dehors, un hurlement des sirènes se fit soudain entendre, de plus en plus strident au fil des secondes, pour finalement atteindre son point culminant. La lumière des gyrophares éclaira les murs, et Gytes se tourna vers la fenêtre, haletant. Il y eut un bruit de voitures freinant brutalement, de portières claquées, des exclamations, et les deux ennemis entendirent nettement la porte de la mairie être enfoncée par tout un groupe de policiers.

« Non...murmura Gytes. Ils ne m'auront pas...Je ne les laisserai pas m'arrêter... »

Mysterion fut sur le point de faire un commentaire, mais Gytes se précipita vers la porte et disparut. Le héros voulut lui courir après, mais ses muscles douloureux l'en empêchèrent, et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de retrouver son souffle, ignorant le sang qui continuait à couler de ses blessures. Il avait horriblement mal, partout dans son corps, mais sa détermination était plus forte que la souffrance. Il ne laisserait pas Gytes s'échapper.

Il y eut un bruit de pas précipités, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement, et un groupe de policiers armés fit irruption, le sergent Yates à leur tête.

« Police! Plus un geste! »

Il leur fallut un certain temps avant de réaliser que Robert Gytes n'était plus dans le bureau, et que seul Mysterion, blessé et affaibli, était présent. Yates rengaina son arme et se précipita sur lui.

« Mysterion! Vous êtes blessé?

-C'est rien sergent. Ne faites pas attention à moi. Occupez-vous plutôt de Gytes.

-Où est-il? Il est bien ici?

-Oui, il s'est enfui quand il vous a entendu arriver. Je ne sais pas où il est.

-On le retrouva, ne vous en faites pas pour ça! Nos hommes ont encerclé la mairie, ils sont partout dans le bâtiment, Gytes ne nous échappera pas! En attendant venez avec moi. Il y a une ambulance dehors, on va pouvoir vous soigner.

-Non! S'exclama Mysterion en repoussant la main secourable du sergent. Je dois l'arrêter! Il faut que je sache qui l'a envoyé contre moi!

-Ne vous en faites pas, il nous dira tout ce qu'on veut savoir dès qu'on lui aura mis la main dessus! Insista Yates. Venez tout de suite, avant de perdre trop de sang! »

Mysterion allait protester, quand un autre policier fit irruption dans la pièce et se précipita sur le sergent.

« Sergent Yates! On a retrouvé Gytes!

-Quoi? Vous l'avez arrêté, ça y est?

-Non. Il s'est barricadé dans le bureau du maire, et on n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte. Nos gars essayent de la défoncer, mais ça risque de prendre du temps.

-Il ne peut aller bien loin de toute façon, dit Yates. Le temps n'est pas un problème.

-Sergent, c'est très grave au contraire! Vous ne savez donc pas qu'il y a une sortie secrète dans le bureau du maire?

-Quoi? De quoi vous parlez?

-Un passage secret, qui date de la guerre civile. Pour que le maire en titre puisse s'évader si jamais la marie était assiégée par les ennemis. Gytes va sûrement essayer de s'enfuir par là!

-Mais où est-ce qu'il mène ce passage? Il faut envoyer nos hommes à l'autre bout!

-Quelque part dans la forêt. Mais on ne sait pas exactement où! Et on n'a pas assez d'homme sous la main pour couvrir toute la forêt! Gytes va s'échapper si on ne peut pas entrer dans le bureau!

-Putain de bordel de merde...pesta Mysterion en se redressant péniblement. Il faut que j'y aille tout de suite.

-Mysterion! Protesta Yates. Ne dites pas de conneries, qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire dans votre état? On n'arrive pas à défoncer la porte, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire de plus?

-Passer par les fenêtres, répliqua le héros sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de douleur. Je l'ai déjà fait plein de fois.

-Dans votre état? Vous êtes cinglé! Vous allez vous tuer!

-Ça serait pas la première fois non plus, marmonna le héros.

-Quoi?

-Non rien. Essayez encore d'enfoncer la porte. Si je me dépêche, j'arriverai peut-être à rattraper Gytes avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Et non, pas la peine d'insister sergent! Il faut que je chope ce type, à tout prix! »

Sans attendre de réponse, Mysterion se précipita hors de la pièce et courut en direction du bureau du maire. Il y avait une fenêtre dans le couloir, qu'il pourrait emprunter pour faire le tour du bâtiment en passant par la corniche. Ses muscles protestèrent sourdement à cette idée, mais en cet instant, Mysterion ne se souciait plus du tout des risques. Si Gytes s'échappait, qu'importait le fait de vivre ou de mourir encore une fois? Il lui fallait des réponses, et il était prêt à tout pour les obtenir.

* * *

><p>« Non, ils ne m'auront pas! Je ne me laisserai pas arrêter! »<p>

Les mains tremblant de peur, Gytes saisit à pleine mains des liasses de billets de banque qu'il entassait dans une valise grande ouverte sur le bureau du maire. Les fonds secrets de Mc Daniel, soigneusement dissimulés dans son coffre-fort. Elle n'avait jamais fait mystère de leur existence, et quelques uns des amis peu recommandables de l'adjoint lui avaient donné le code permettant d'ouvrir le coffre. Comment ils le connaissaient, c'était un mystère, mais cela s'était révélé agréablement utile de pouvoir se servir directement s'il venait à manquer de liquidités. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Mc Daniel ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

« Je dois partir, murmura t-il en se laissant envahir par la panique. Quitter le Colorado, peut-être même les Etats-Unis! Je pourrais aller au Mexique. Ou en Europe. Ou au Canada. N'importe où, du moment qu'ils ne me retrouvent pas! Surtout pas lui! »

Par « lui », Gytes ne parlait pas de Mysterion, ni du sergent Yates, ni d'aucun représentant des forces de l'ordre de South Park. Il pensait à la personne qui régnait sur les bas-fonds de la ville, celle qui avait sous ses ordres les plus dangereux criminels. Celle qui lui avait promis la fortune s'il s'acquittait correctement de sa tâche, mais aussi qui avait juré de lui faire payer le moindre échec. Et Gytes savait que cette personne ne plaisantait pas. Il avait même songé une seconde à se laisser arrêter, et à se mettre sous la protection de la police, mais il savait parfaitement que beaucoup de flics étaient à la solde de ce type. Et il avait la certitude que son séjour en prison serait extrêmement court...

« Vous allez quelque part, adjoint Gytes? »

Gytes sursauta et lâcha les billets qu'il tenait à la main. Il se tourna en direction du mur, là où il savait qu'un passage secret vers la forêt existait, qu'il avait eu l'intention d'emprunter pour se sauver. Le pan du mur était grand ouvert. Et juste devant se tenait la personne que Gytes avait le moins envie de voir en cet instant. Un adolescent obèse au visage froid, qui le regardait avec haine. Il pointait un revolver sur l'adjoint.

Gytes se décomposa et sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas le montrer, tout en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas tromper ce garçon. Malgré son jeune âge, il était terriblement intelligent, retors, et surtout très rancunier.

« Eric Cartman! Que...Comment êtes-vous entré?

-Par l'entrée secrète, évidemment. Vous vous imaginiez être le seul à en connaître l'existence?

-Je...Non je...Euh...Ecoutez...Je suis vraiment désolé que les...choses n'aient pas tourné comme il fallait...

-Comme il fallait? Vous vous êtes planté en beauté, oui! S'énerva Cartman. On avait pourtant un deal Gytes! Je vous offrait la mairie, et vous vous me donniez Mysterion! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué, non? Tout ce que aviez à faire c'était me donner son nom!

-Je...J'ai essayé! Je vous le jure, mais je...il avait des preuves...Il savait pour Forman, et pour Norton, et le reste...

-Pas la peine d'essayer de vous justifier Gytes! Je n'aurais jamais du vous faire confiance. Non seulement vous avez tout foiré, mais en prime s'il vous arrête, il saura tout sur moi!

-Non! S'écria Gytes avec désespoir. Non, je vous le jure! Je ne dirai rien! Je ne vous trahirai pas!

-Ça je n'en doute pas, répliqua Cartman en abaissant le cran de sécurité de son arme.

-Non! Pitié, ne faites pas ça! Je vous promets que... »

Cartman tira une seule fois. La balle jaillit dans un bruit assourdissant, et frappa Gytes pratiquement au milieu du front. Un geyser de sang, de cervelle et d'éclats d'os éclaboussa le mur, et l'adjoint s'effondra, mort avant même d'avoir touché le sol. A quelques mètres de là, suspendu à la corniche, Mysterion se figea, le cœur battant et l'oreille tendue. Saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, il s'efforça d'accélérer le mouvement, sans grand succès puisque le moindre geste un peu brusque du bras gauche lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Il n'était plus très loin de la fenêtre, mais c'était comme s'il était à des kilomètres.

Cartman regarda fixement le cadavre quelques secondes, sans rien ressentir d'autre que de la colère. La porte du bureau trembla sur ses gonds, des cris de policiers énervés se firent entendre. Le gros jugea qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop traîner ici. Il se détourna et s'en alla par où il était venu, et la porte secrète en se refermant se fondit dans le mur au point que personne n'en aurait soupçonné l'existence. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mysterion arriva enfin au niveau de la fenêtre, pour découvrir Robert Gytes gisant dans une mare de sang.

Il poussa un cri de rage et frappa un grand coup sur la fenêtre. Le verre se brisa, ménageant une ouverture assez grande pour lui permettre de s'y glisser. Il se fit quelques coupures supplémentaires, mais au point où il en était ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Il s'agenouilla près du cadavre, en faisant bien attention à ne pas marcher dans le sang, et conclut de suite que l'adjoint était mort. Impossible d'être encore vivant quand la majorité du cerveau était à l'extérieur du crâne.

Pendant une seconde, Mysterion se demanda si Gytes s'était suicidé, mais il sut aussitôt que ce n'était pas le cas. La balle avait défoncé la boîte crânienne en entrant par le front, hors les suicidés en général se tiraient dans la tempe ou dans la bouche. Le héros était bien placé pour le savoir. Par ailleurs il n'y avait aucun trace de l'arme près du corps...

Gytes avait été assassiné? Mais par qui? Comment le meurtrier était-il entré? Mysterion pensa aussitôt à ce prétendu passage secret et regarda partout autour de lui, mais il n'arriva pas à deviner où en était l'entrée.

La porte s'effondra soudain dans un bruit fracassant, et une petite armée de policiers entra dans la pièce. Mysterion ne leur prêta aucune attention, trop occupé à regarder le cadavre de Gytes, comme s'il espérait en percer les secrets. Des exclamations se répandirent dans le groupe à la vue du spectacle morbide, et le sergent Yates se fraya un chemin jusqu'au héros.

« Mysterion! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

-Gytes est mort, répondit Mysterion d'une voix où perçait la frustration. Assassiné.

-Assassiné vous dites? Mais par qui?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà mort. Il n'y avait personne d'autre... »

Quelques policiers le regardèrent d'un œil soupçonneux et échangèrent des remarques à voix basse. Mysterion n'y prêta aucune attention et garda son regard fixé sur le cadavre. Tout ce travail pour rien...Il n'aurait pas la réponse à ses questions. Il ne saurait pas qui avait engagé Gytes pour le discréditer. Un violent sentiment de colère et de frustration s'empara de lui pendant quelques secondes, mais fut très vite remplacé par de la lassitude. Il poussa un soupir, se sentant soudain très fatigué, et pas seulement à cause de ses blessures.

Un médecin entra dans la pièce et examina quelques instants le corps, avant de confirmer la mort de Gytes, au cas où il y aurait encore quelqu'un pour en douter. Conscient de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour l'adjoint, le médecin se dirigea vers Mysterion et lui saisit le bras dans gauche pour examiner la plaie causée par la balle. Le héros se dégagea aussitôt.

« Foutez-moi la paix!

-Allons Mysterion, ne soyez pas idiot! Vous avez vu comme vous saignez? Il vous faut des soins, tout de suite!

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ça, je peux très bien m'en occuper tout seul!

-Ça j'en doute. Vous êtes peut-être un super-héros, mais moi je suis docteur, et je vous affirme que vous devez absolument être soigné, et tout de suite. Venez avec moi, il y a une ambulance dehors.

-Bordel, je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas...Mais vous allez me lâchez, oui! »

Mysterion repoussa la main pourtant secourable du médecin et se précipita vers la porte. Il se fraya un passage parmi la foule de flics et sauta par la première fenêtre qu'il trouva. Il crut entendre le médecin crier son nom, mais il se fichait éperdument de ce que pouvait bien penser ce type. Il courut de longues minutes à travers la ville, son bras l'élançant douloureusement à chaque enjambée, ses pensées tournant encore et encore dans sa tête au point d'en former un magma indéfinissable de frustration et de fatigue.

Il en avait marre des flics. Marre des cadavres. Marre de tous ces putains de criminels qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Marre de toujours se battre contre un ennemi qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'arrivait pas à démasquer. Pour la première fois de sa carrière de justicier, Mysterion ressentit le besoin urgent de se confier à quelqu'un, de se libérer de toute cette colère et de tous ces doutes. Et c'est poussé par son instinct que ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la maison de Kyle. Kyle, son ami le plus cher, celui pour qui il aurait tué s'il l'avait fallu. Il se rappela vaguement avoir soigneusement évité le jeune roux pendant des jours, mais la raison lui semblait maintenant stupide et dérisoire. Kyle était son ami, et Mysterion avait cruellement besoin de lui en ce moment. Plus que jamais même.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà, encore désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu deux semaines très chargées dernièrement^^" Et merci à toi Kaolix, pour avoir commenté mes deux derniers chapitres, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture à tous, et si vous aimez, ou même si vous aimez pas, laissez-moi un commentaire!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Le réveil sur la table de nuit indiquait deux heures et demi du matin. Kyle regarda fixement les chiffres digitaux, comme s'il pensait les faire avancer par sa seule volonté, puis se retourna dans son lit en poussant un soupir agacé. Trois heures. Ça faisait trois foutues heures qu'il était allongé là en train d'attendre un sommeil qui ne venait pas.

Le jeune juif chercha une position plus confortable, et s'immobilisa en fermant obstinément les yeux. Il resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, avant de comprendre que ses efforts étaient inutiles. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était beaucoup trop énervé pour dormir. Énervé, et aussi inquiet. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers Mysterion, malgré tous ses efforts pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Mysterion, le fameux Mysterion, le héros solitaire et ténébreux de la ville de South Park. Celui qui rodait la nuit en ville pour protéger les citoyens innocents. Celui dont le nom seul suffisait à faire naître la peur chez les individus peu fréquentables. Celui qui sauvait des vies quotidiennement. Celui là même qui l'avait embrassé avec passion quelques jours plus tôt...

Le jeune juif rougit et se dissimula aussitôt sous sa couette. Ça avait l'air tellement stupide dit comme ça! C'était tellement...ça ressemblait tellement peu au Mysterion qu'il connaissait qu'il en venait parfois à se demander s'il n'avait pas rêvé cette scène. Quelque part, il se disait qu'il aurait préféré que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve, même s'il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Au moins, ça aurait été bien plus simple...

Kyle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé quelques nuits plus tôt. Mysterion l'avait embrassé...Il s'était approché, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Et pas juste une fois, mais deux! Il ne s'était arrêté que lorsque Kyle s'était dégagé de son emprise, ce qui sous-entendait que si le jeune juif s'était laissé faire, Mysterion aurait pu...et bien...peut-être qu'il envisageait de pousser les choses plus loin. Le souvenir du contact de la main gantée contre sa peau fit rougir encore plus Kyle, qui s'interdit de penser à ça. Bon d'accord, il lui avait rendu son baiser, et il devait avouer que ça avait été vraiment agréable, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était d'accord pour autre chose! D'ailleurs il ne le voulait pas. Non, pas du tout! Enfin...pas vraiment plutôt. Oh et puis zut, il fallait bien le reconnaître: il était réellement tenté, d'un point de vue purement charnel, mais c'était sa logique objective qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller si facilement. Et chez Kyle, ça avait toujours été l'esprit qui dirigeait sa conduite, pas le corps.

Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il savait vraiment de ce Mysterion? Pas grand chose en fait. Juste qu'il parcourait les rues de South Park, la nuit, pour lutter contre le crime. Il fallait être honnête: même si Kyle pensait pouvoir affirmer, sans fausse modestie, être la personne qui connaissait le mieux le héros dans tout South Park, ça n'empêchait pas que Mysterion était pour lui un étranger. Un étranger qui vivait complètement en dehors du monde dans lequel vivait Kyle. Ils ne se voyaient que la nuit, pour parler meurtres, braquages, et criminalité la plupart du temps. Kyle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait dans les rues de South Park, s'il fréquentait d'autres personnes, s'il se mettait parfois en réel danger pour la sécurité des gens. Il ne parlait jamais de ses goûts, de ses rêves, de ses projets personnels. Putain de merde, Kyle ne savait même pas son vrai nom! Et même s'il soupçonnait son ami mystérieux d'être en vérité un ami plus familier, ça ne changeait rien au fait que Mysterion, ou du moins une grande partie de sa personnalité, lui restait inconnu.

Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier un détail: c'était que le héros n'avait jamais voulu le laisser regarder sous son masque. Certes, Kyle comprenait parfaitement son désir d'anonymat, et respectait son choix, mais ça c'était valable tant qu'ils se contentaient d'être amis. Les quelques confidences que lui avait fait Mysterion sur la difficulté de son rôle de super-héros n'y changeaient rien. S'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de plus intime que l'amitié hésitante qu'ils partageaient depuis six semaines, Kyle n'était pas sûr de vouloir que les secrets et les non-dit troublent leur relation. Si Mysterion n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler sa véritable identité, ça voulait dire qu'il n'accordait pas assez de confiance à Kyle. Dans ces circonstances, comment Kyle pourrait-il lui accorder la sienne?

Kyle se demandait ce que Mysterion pensait de tout ça. Le simple fait qu'il l'ait embrassé prouvait déjà qu'il ressentait une attirance pour lui. Bon d'accord, ça arrivait, Kyle n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Même si c'était un peu déconcertant à ses yeux. Le jeune roux n'était pas le genre de garçon qui attirait les filles par douzaine, ça c'était plutôt le cas de Stan ou de Kenny. Quand à intéresser les membres du même sexe, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé! Et il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir à l'intérêt que lui portait Mysterion. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire d'abord? S'il avait été un personnage de bande-dessinée ou de roman, Kyle était sûr qu'il aurait aussitôt trouvé les mots qu'il fallait, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se repasser en boucle les quelques arguments qui le poussaient à ne pas se lancer dans ce genre de truc hasardeux. Mais ce qui lui semblait être une bonne idée sur le coup devenait vite idiot et injustifié quelques minutes plus tard.

Genre, qu'il n'était pas attiré par les garçons. C'était vrai, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il avait longtemps cru. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi il avait répondu au baiser de Mysterion? Et pourquoi il s'était senti tout bizarre quand le héros l'avait serré contre lui? Et, en toute objectivité, est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu que ça continue? Kyle y avait longuement réfléchi, et il en avait conclu que sa soi-disant hétérosexualité n'était pas garantie. Et curieusement, ça ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid de le reconnaître. Bon ok, prétendre que l'attirance n'était pas réciproque serait un mensonge.

Le cœur du problème tenait seulement à cette histoire d'identité secrète et de menace finalement. Mysterion avait toujours refusé de révéler son vrai nom à Kyle de peur que ça ne le mette en danger. Qu'est-ce que ça serait si jamais ils devaient avoir une liaison? Après réflexion, Kyle s'était dit qu'à partir du moment où ils deviendraient amants, l'anonymat ne serait plus de mise, car sa vie serait de toute façon menacée. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de se livrer comme ça à quelqu'un qui lui cachait une partie de sa vie. Restait à savoir ce que Mysterion en pensait.

Kyle s'était attendu à ce que le héros vienne s'expliquer la nuit suivant leur baiser. Il venait toutes les nuits de toute façon, que ce soit pour obtenir des renseignements, pour discuter, ou pour simplement s'assurer que Kyle était toujours vivant. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Mysterion n'était pas venu, et Kyle l'avait attendu en vain. Et ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles. Au début, il avait eu peur que son ami se soit fait tuer, et il avait surveillé les médias de South Park avec inquiétude, mais la télévision comme les journaux parlaient chaque jour d'un nouvel exploit du super-héros, tout en continuant allègrement de le critiquer et de porter aux nues Robert Gytes. De toute façon, Kyle était persuadé que si l'un des voyous de South Park venait à se débarrasser du héros, il ne se gênerait pas pour le faire savoir, et que la nouvelle ferait aussitôt la une des journaux.

Non, l'absence de Mysterion était sûrement due à autre chose. Le baiser, à tous les coups. Est-ce qu'il avait mal pris le fait que Kyle repousse ses mains baladeuses? Ou est-ce qu'il avait honte de son geste? Impossible de le savoir. C'était horriblement frustrant, et Kyle avait senti son énervement grimper en flèche au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient sans apporter la moindre nouvelle du héros. Celui-là, il allait en entendre parler quand il reviendrait! Pour qui se prenait-il, à le faire poireauter comme ça alors qu'il venait de le plonger dans ce genre de doutes? Est-ce qu'il croyait que Kyle allait gentiment l'attendre sans protester? Et bien non! Avant même qu'ils ne mettent au clair cette histoire d'attirance et de liaison, Kyle n'allait pas se gêner pour lui dire sa façon de penser quand il le reverrait!

Enfin, s'il le revoyait un jour...

Bordel, comment elles faisaient pour gérer ça les copines de super-héros dans les BD?

Kyle poussa un soupir et se tourna vers son réveil pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois. Deux heures quarante-trois. Putain de nuit qui n'en finissait pas. Putain de sommeil qui ne voulait pas venir. Et surtout, putain de Mysterion et son putain de silence radio...

Soudain, Kyle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa fenêtre et se redressa aussitôt, le cœur battant la chamade. Il resta immobile, se demandant s'il n'avait pas imaginé le bruit, mais ça recommença quelques secondes plus tard. Le jeune juif alluma aussitôt sa lampe de chevet et se tourna vers sa fenêtre avec espoir. Pas de doute, il y avait quelqu'un dehors! C'était Mysterion! Kyle se leva et courut lui ouvrir, immensément soulagé, et paradoxalement de plus en plus déterminé à lui faire part de son énervement.

Le héros lui adressa un bref sourire, qui se transforma aussitôt en grimace quand il eut posé le pied dans la chambre. Il respirait vite, trop vite pour que ce soit bien normal. Kyle vit alors avec horreur que son ami pressait un morceau de tissu contre son bras gauche, et que ce tissu était couvert de taches de sang. Son costume était par ailleurs tout déchiré, révélant des plaies sanguinolentes sur les bras, les cuisses, et la poitrine. Kyle eut à peine le temps de voir tout ça que Mysterion tombait à genoux sur sa moquette, le souffle court. Le jeune juif se précipita sur lui, tout agacement disparu pour ne plus laisser qu'une terreur noire.

« Mysterion! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

-J'ai seulement...je me suis battu avec Gytes.

-Quoi? L'adjoint du maire? Tu t'es battu avec lui?

-Tu n'as pas vu aux infos? Il a été officiellement accusé de complicité de meurtre, de chantage, d'association de malfaiteurs et de pleins d'autres trucs...C'est fini pour lui maintenant. »

Kyle encaissa la nouvelle avec ébahissement. Gytes? Le Gytes? Celui dont on disait qu'il allait sans problème remporter les élections? Il était donc bien à la solde de la criminalité de South Park?

« Et c'est lui qui t'a mis dans cet état?

-Oui. Il s'est montré plutôt agressif quand il a compris qu'il allait être arrêté. Et il se défend bien avec un couteau. Mais il ne nuira plus à personne désormais.

-Et tu es venu ici depuis la mairie? Sans te faire soigner? Tu es cinglé! Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un?

-Ben c'est...c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Tu sais bien que je ne peux faire confiance à personne. Personne d'autre que toi... »

Les mots flottèrent un instant dans les airs avant de lentement percuter Kyle. Incapable de parler, il regarda longuement le héros blessé et affalé sur le sol de sa chambre. Mysterion croisa son regard un instant et le baissa aussitôt, embarrassé.

« Je vais aller chercher de quoi te soigner. Reste ici, et ne fais surtout pas de bruit. »

Mysterion acquiesça, mais Kyle s'était déjà détourné et était sorti silencieusement de la pièce. Mal à l'aise, le héros se leva à grand peine et alla s'assoir sur le lit de son ami. Il avait clairement senti de la colère dans les mots de Kyle. A l'évidence le jeune roux devait trouver culotté de sa part de prétendre avoir confiance en lui après son silence obstiné de plusieurs jours. Mysterion se reprocha encore une fois sa lâcheté, avant de pousser un soupir de résignation. Ce qui était fait était fait, il n'avait plus qu'à prendre ses responsabilités et s'excuser. Et puis, maintenant qu'il était là, il faudrait qu'ils parlent aussi de cette histoire de baiser...Une seconde, Mysterion regretta d'être venu chez Kyle, avant de se sermonner encore une fois.

Le jeune juif revint vite, les mains chargées de pansements, de compresses, et d'une bouteille d'antiseptique. Il ferma soigneusement la porte à clé derrière lui, et sans ajouter un mot, il s'assit près de son ami et commença les soins.

Kyle fut soulagé de constater que la plupart des blessures de Mysterion n'étaient pas très graves, et guériraient vite avec un bon pansement. La blessure à son bras avait l'air plus sérieuse, comme une trace de balle, et saignait encore abondamment. Il aurait sans doute fallu suturer, mais Kyle se voyait mal demander à son ami de se rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche. A défaut de pouvoir recoudre la plaie, Kyle y appliqua une généreuse dose d'antiseptique, ce qui arracha une exclamation à Mysterion, et posa une compresse, en espérant que ça serait suffisant.

Mysterion sembla deviner les interrogations de Kyle car il raconta aussitôt ce qui s'était passé avec Gytes, depuis le moment où le sergent Yates lui avait fait part de ses doutes sur l'honnêteté de l'adjoint jusqu'à cette nuit où on avait retrouvé le cadavre dans une pièce close. Fasciné, Kyle oublia un instant ses griefs contre le héros et écouta attentivement, sans cesser de le soigner.

« Tu dis qu'on l'a retrouvé mort? Tu es sûr qu'il ne s'est pas suicidé?

-Certain. Sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait voulu amasser de l'argent? Et en plus la balle est entrée dans son front, quasiment entre les deux yeux. Les gens qui essayent de se suicider se tirent plutôt dans la tempe ou dans la bouche en général. Et puis il n'y avait aucune arme près du corps.

-Donc ça serait un meurtre. Mais qui aurait pu faire ça?

-Qui sait? Sûrement quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas que Gytes parle... »

Le silence se posa de nouveau entre eux, moins à cause de l'embarras que des questions que soulevaient la mort de l'adjoint. Kyle regarda Mysterion, et fut presque choqué de voir à quel point il avait l'air fatigué. Certes, il avait mené un combat éprouvant, et il devait être épuisé, mais cela n'expliquait pas l'expression de profonde lassitude qu'il arborait en cet instant. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans le vide. Un violent sentiment de compassion s'empara alors de Kyle, qui eut l'envie saugrenue de serrer son ami dans ses bras et de le réconforter de son mieux. Au lieu de ça, il reporta son attention sur les plaies du héros, et reprit ses soins avec plus de douceur que jamais.

Il vint soudain à l'esprit de Kyle que jamais il n'avait vu Mysterion aussi vulnérable. D'habitude, le héros respirait la force et la confiance en soi, c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles Kyle l'admirait. Mais ce soir, il était blessé, affaibli, même si ce n'était qu'un peu, et il avait besoin de Kyle pour le soigner. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui pouvait le faire pour lui. Kyle se sentit heureux, stupidement heureux, de se savoir nécessaire, même si ce n'était que pour apaiser les petits bobos de Mysterion. Le héros croisa son regard et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, qui fit bondir le cœur de Kyle, et lui fit presque oublier à quel point il lui en voulait pas plus tard que vingt minutes plus tôt. Mysterion avait un très beau sourire, dont l'effet était accentué par le masque. Un peu comme si le fait qu'on ne devinait rien de la moitié de son visage ne faisait que mettre en valeur ce qui restait visible.

Kyle eut l'impulsion de se rapprocher de son ami, et appuya sans s'en rendre compte sur le ventre de Mysterion. Aussitôt, le héros fit une grimace de douleur.

« Mysterion? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ce...C'est rien Kyle...Je crois que j'ai des bleus...

-Montre-moi ça! »

Avant que le super-héros n'ait le temps de protester, Kyle avait saisi les pans de son haut et l'avait soulevé. Le jeune juif poussa une exclamation de surprise et d'effroi devant l'étendue des meurtrissures qui recouvraient la poitrine de son ami. Des petites plaies encore sanguinolentes, des rougeurs, et un certain nombre d'ecchymoses qui commençaient déjà à prendre une couleur noire.

« Putain de merde...Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

-C'est Gytes. Il était fort le salaud! »

Kyle serra les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. Ses yeux allèrent d'une blessure à l'autre, en essayant de deviner quelle force il avait fallu pour laisser ce genre de marque sur la peau d'un être aussi agile que Mysterion. Les coups avaient du être horriblement douloureux. Le jeune juif posa une main tremblante sur un énorme bleu d'au moins cinq ou six centimètres de diamètre, ce qui fit frémir le héros, et fit naître une vague d'émotions dans les entrailles de Kyle. Il était tellement brave! Tellement dévoué! Il s'était battu, seul et sans armes, contre un type dangereux avec un couteau, et sans même reculer! Et il en était sorti vainqueur, comme toujours, même si ça n'avait pas été sans blessures.

Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Kyle approcha son visage de la poitrine de Mysterion et posa ses lèvres sur l'ecchymose encore douloureuse. Mysterion sursauta, mais le roux n'y prêta aucune attention, et embrassa doucement la chair encore sensible. Il sentit son ami frissonner, et cela l'encouragea à continuer. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il oublia très vite où il était pour ne plus focaliser son attention que sur cette poitrine chaude et rassurante, et sur cette peau martyrisée qui avait grandement besoin d'attention.

Effrayé de se sentir sensible à cette caresse, Mysterion voulut se libérer et le repoussa, mais à peine le visage de son ami se fut-il éloigné de lui que les lèvres du héros s'emparaient de celles du jeune roux. Il l'enlaça et le serra très fort contre lui, sans que sa bouche ne quitte une seule seconde celle de Kyle. Sa langue chercha une ouverture, la trouva, et s'y plongea, sans que le héros n'y puisse quoi que ce soit. Il n'était plus maître de lui-même en cet instant, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Kyle, d'abord désorienté, oublia très vite ses doutes et répondit avec ardeur au baiser de Mysterion. Il se sentit poussé contre le lit, et se retrouva allongé et à demi nu sous le super-héros qui n'avait pas l'air de se lasser de sa bouche. Une émotion familière envahit son corps, et il souhaita que Mysterion reste ainsi, contre lui, et n'en parte plus jamais.

Malheureusement, Mysterion reprit ses esprits et s'écarta de ses lèvres. Haletant, il regarda fixement son ami allongé sous lui, et sut d'instinct que s'il décidait de pousser les choses plus loin, Kyle ne s'y opposerait pas. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour résister à l'envie de repartir à l'assaut de ce corps dont il avait tellement envie. Il se releva et s'écarta du lit, au grand désappointement de Kyle qui lui jeta un regard incompréhensif.

« Kyle...murmura Mysterion d'une voix rauque et tremblante. Il ne faut pas...On ne peut pas faire ça... »

Kyle écarquilla les yeux et se sentit soudain extrêmement énervé. Il se releva, réajusta tant bien que mal son pyjama, et darda sur son ami un regard furieux.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça?

-Ça veut dire qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça, c'est tout! Répliqua Mysterion.

-Et pourquoi pas? Putain de merde Mysterion, c'est quoi ton problème? A quoi est-ce que tu joues?

-Kyle ce n'est pas un jeu! Tu t'imagines que ça m'amuse, moi, toute cette histoire?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois imaginer! S'exclama le jeune juif sans trop élever la voix, mais avec une tonalité de désespoir qui ne laissa pas le héros indifférent. Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête enfin? Depuis qu'on se connait tu as toujours tenu à garder tes distances, à te cantonner dans ce rôle de super-héros solitaire et ténébreux qui ne fréquente les autres que s'il y est obligé! Et j'ai respecté ça! Et je me disais que c'était normal, que ça faisait partie de ton rôle de justicier, et que je n'avais pas le droit de t'en vouloir si tu ne voulais pas me dire ton nom, ou me parler de toi d'une manière générale!

Et ensuite quoi? Tu m'embrasses sans crier gare! Sans avoir laissé deviner une seconde que je pouvais te plaire d'une façon ou une autre! Et puis tu t'enfuis sans rien ajouter de plus! Bordel, est-ce que tu sais seulement à quel point ça m'a perturbé cette histoire? J'ai passé presque une semaine, une semaine entière, à ne pratiquement pas dormir tellement je me posais de questions! Et j'ai attendu que tu reviennes t'expliquer, pour que je sache enfin quel sens donner à ton geste, et savoir aussi qu'est-ce que ça impliquait pour moi! Mais tu ne m'as donné aucune nouvelle! Tu es resté à l'écart, et tu es revenu seulement quand tu avais besoin de moi pour soigner tes blessures! Tu es vraiment un connard, tu le sais ça?

-J'étais occupé, marmonna Mysterion dans une piètre tentative de justification. Je devais coincer Gytes. »

Kyle poussa une exclamation de dédain, et Mysterion se sentit honteux. C'était vraiment une excuse de merde. Comme si sa lutte contre les pires ordures de South Park l'avait jamais empêché d'accorder dix minutes à Kyle. Au contraire, c'était même dans ce genre de moment que l'aide de son ami juif lui était la plus précieuse, et ils le savaient tous les deux parfaitement.

« Ben voyons. Tu t'occupais de Gytes, pendant que moi je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si tu ne voulais plus me voir, ou si tu t'étais fait tuer, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Et finalement tu reviens quand tu ne peux vraiment plus te passer de mon aide, et tu prétends que je suis la seule personne en qui tu peux avoir confiance! C'est vraiment une drôle de façon de traiter tes amis Mysterion! Surtout les amis que tu meurs d'envie d'embrasser.

-Kyle arrête! Tu ne comprends rien du tout!

-Mais qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas, putain? Explique-moi! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi à la fin? Tu es attiré par moi, ne dis pas le contraire! Alors pourquoi tu me fuis? Pourquoi tu ne...? »

Mysterion se jeta sur Kyle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Le jeune juif se débattit quelques secondes, avant de renoncer à se dégager. Sans se contrôler, il répondit avec passion au baiser de Mysterion, à la fois agacé de se sentir si faible face à son attirance pour lui et heureux de cette nouvelle occasion de sentir le corps de son ami contre le sien.

« Kyle...Arrête de t'énerver comme ça. Tu sais que ça te rend deux fois plus beau quand tu es en colère? »

Le jeune juif ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait plus trop la tête à ça devant le sourire attendri et admiratif du héros.

« Ecoute Kyle, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine. J'ai été lâche, je le sais très bien. C'est juste que j'ai été aussi surpris que toi l'autre nuit, quand je t'ai embrassé. Je ne savais pas que je ressentais ce genre de choses pour toi. Et j'ai eu peur, tu sais. J'avais vraiment envie d'en parler avec toi, et de savoir ce que ça changeait entre nous, mais j'avais peur que tu me dises que...que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Que tu m'en voulais, et que tu ne voulais plus être mon ami.

-C'est ridicule, souffla Kyle. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir d'avoir ce genre de sentiment! Je t'ai rendu ton baiser je te rappelle!

-Je sais, c'était stupide de ma part de me réfugier dans cette excuse. Mais j'avais aussi peur quelque part que tu répondes à mes sentiments, et qu'on construise quelque chose tous les deux. Parce que c'était perdre le contrôle de ma vie de super-héros. C'était créer une brèche dans mon armure. Et c'était te mettre en danger aussi. Oui, ça a l'air d'être une excuse à la con sortie d'une BD ringarde, mais je te jure que je suis sérieux! Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont peuvent être capables les types contre qui je me bats chaque nuit. S'ils apprenaient à quel point je tiens à toi...Ils seraient capable de tout Kyle, si ça pouvait me blesser. Et je refusais de te laisser courir ce genre de risque. Et je le refuse encore!

-Mysterion, je te rappelle que ça fait six semaines que je mène des enquêtes pour toi. J'ai une part de responsabilité pour chaque criminel que tu as envoyé derrière les barreaux. Je suis déjà en danger. C'est trop tard pour moi maintenant, sauf si tu décides de me laisser tomber et d'arrêter de me voir. C'est ça que tu veux?

-Non! Non, jamais de la vie!

-Alors arrête un peu de te cacher derrière de fausses excuses! Assume, bordel! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant? Tu vas aller jusqu'au bout de tes désirs ou tu vas les repousser? Choisis, mais tu ne peux pas continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était!»

Mysterion réfléchit intensément, les yeux fixés sur le visage buté de son ami. Il se mordit les lèvres, déchiré entre son désir pour Kyle et sa peur de l'entraîner dans une relation dangereuse. Kyle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Il n'y avait rien de comparable aux yeux d'un super-héros entre un simple informateur et un être aimé. Mais finalement est-ce que Kyle n'avait pas raison? Il était devenu beaucoup plus qu'un enquêteur pour Mysterion, beaucoup plus qu'un ami même. Ça ne changerait pas grand chose s'ils allaient jusqu'au bout de leurs sentiments. Mysterion eut l'étrange impression qu'il allait regretter cette décision tôt ou tard, mais il fit aussitôt taire ses scrupules. Il devait assumer, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« Tu veux une réponse franche? D'accord. J'ai très envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te balancer sur ce lit, et de te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce. Et je sens que plus le temps passe, moins je vais pouvoir m'empêcher de te sauter dessus. »

Kyle poussa une exclamation interloquée, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle ardeur de la part de Mysterion, qui était tellement froid habituellement. Bordel, mais il était sérieux là? Le jeune juif fixa son ami avec incrédulité, et sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Oui, pas de doute, il était parfaitement sérieux. Et il attendait une réponse.

« Attends, tu...tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis?

-Absolument. Tu veux que j'assume mes sentiments, pas vrai? Et bien voilà, je le reconnais: j'ai envie de toi, et je ne vais plus te le cacher. Si tu veux qu'on aille jusqu'au bout, je suis partant. Maintenant c'est à toi de prendre une décision. Est-ce que tu veux me suivre, ou pas? Si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je comprends très bien que ça puisse te faire peur de t'engager dans ce genre de liaison avec moi.

-Je...Je n'ai pas peur du tout! Pourquoi j'aurais peur?

-Kyle, ce n'est pas un jeu! N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit sur le danger que tu cours à me fréquenter! Notre relation devra rester secrète, et tu devras faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que personne ne se doute de rien! Tu devras mentir à ta famille, à tes amis, et si pour une raison quelconque, ça ne devait pas marcher entre nous, tu ne pourras te confier à personne. A personne, tu entends? Tu es vraiment prêt à ça, Kyle? »

Le jeune juif resta silencieux un long moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Mysterion avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire finalement. Kyle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle quand il avait envisagé d'avoir une liaison avec le héros. Il n'avait vu ça que comme une relation compliquée et pleine de non-dits, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à la part de mensonge que ça comportait vis-à-vis des autres. Et Kyle, avec son honnêteté intrinsèque, répugnait à cacher au monde cet aspect de sa vie. Mais Mysterion avait raison. Ce serait suicidaire de vouloir en parler. Kyle serra les lèvres, en se disant encore une fois que ce genre de chose avait l'air vachement plus simple dans les BD.

Que devait-il faire? La prudence poussait Kyle à refuser de se lancer dans ce genre d'histoire hasardeuse, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer aussi facilement ce dont il avait envie. Car il en avait envie, il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant. Malgré le danger, malgré les mensonges, malgré le mystère et les incertitudes, malgré toutes les raisons qu'il avait eu de ne pas vouloir entamer une liaison avec ce super-héros. Cette pensée en amena une autre, qui le fit tiquer. Il avait oublié qu'il y avait autre chose qu'il n'appréciait pas entre eux.

« Si jamais...Si jamais j'étais d'accord...Est-ce que tu me montreras ton visage? »

Mysterion se tendit et se renfrogna. Il avait espéré que Kyle ne poserait pas la question. Parce que pour lui, la réponse était claire, nette et définitive.

« Non. C'est hors de question.

-Mais pourquoi? S'exclama Kyle avec indignation. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à vouloir me le cacher? Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas encore assez prouvé que je savais garder un secret?

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec la confiance! Je te fais confiance Kyle, quand je t'ai dit que personne n'avait jamais été aussi proche de moi, j'étais tout à fait sincère!

-Alors c'est quoi le problème? C'est encore à cause du danger, c'est ça? Tu es vraiment borné, Mysterion! Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'à partir du moment où on aura franchi le pas, ça ne changera plus rien que je connaisse ton nom ou pas? Parce que si ça venait à se savoir, ma vie serait menacée de toute façon!

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Tu t'imagines que je n'y ai pas pensé moi aussi? Ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux garder cette information pour moi. C'est juste parce que... »

Mysterion s'interrompit, cherchant les mots justes pour expliquer ses raisons de cacher à Kyle sa véritable identité. Il n'y arriva pas. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à son ami que le problème ne venait pas de lui ou de la menace que leur relation pouvait entraîner? Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'en fait, c'était lui-même, Mysterion, ou plutôt Kenny McCormick, le véritable obstacle? Kyle avait beau être son ami depuis toujours, Kenny était persuadé qu'il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'avoir une aventure avec lui. Le blond se considérait lui-même comme quelqu'un de trop médiocre pour attirer l'attention d'un être comme Kyle. Mysterion c'était autre chose. Mysterion était fort, courageux, déterminé, il était quelqu'un de supérieur, de digne d'intérêt. Kenny lui n'était jamais que ce blondinet excentrique sorti tout droit des quartiers défavorisés de South Park. Et si jamais Kyle venait à découvrir que sous le masque du héros ténébreux se cachait en fait son vieil ami, ne serait-il pas déçu? Déçu que le mystère se soit envolé, que l'aura de force et de volonté se ternisse soudain, et que les défauts soigneusement cachés sous la cagoule se révèlent au grand jour, d'autant plus clairs que Kyle les connaissait mieux que personne? Kenny ne savait pas comment exprimer la crainte qui était au fond de son cœur, et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas en parler à son ami sans attiser ses soupçons. Aussi, il se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire Kyle. Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai une bonne raison de vouloir garder le secret. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, je te le jure!

-Putain Mysterion...Tu es vraiment énervant par moment.

-Je sais...Je suis désolé, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis sur ce point. Maintenant, libre à toi de décider si c'est une raison suffisante pour ne pas vouloir de moi.

-Tu veux que je te le dise? Selon moi, oui c'est une excellente raison. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de franc, et j'ai toujours exigé de mon entourage qu'on soit honnête avec moi. Si tu n'étais pas qui tu es, tu peux être certain que je t'enverrais promener. Pourtant... »

Kyle hésita et poussa un soupir de découragement. Le cœur battant, Mysterion était suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Pourtant je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir de me dissimuler ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'imagine que c'est parce que je me doutais que tu t'accrocherais tant que tu peux à ton rôle de super-héros et de double vie super secrète. Peut-être que c'est pour ça aussi que je...enfin...que tu me plais autant. »

Sans le savoir, Kyle venait de renforcer encore la détermination de Mysterion à garder son secret bien caché. Il venait de confirmer ce que le héros avait craint, à savoir que son admiration ne pourrait qu'être refroidie quand il apprendrait le véritable visage de son ami.

« Alors on va passer un accord toi et moi Mysterion. Je suis prêt à coucher avec toi, à te voir en secret au milieu de la nuit, à mentir, à me cacher, et à courir tous les risques qu'il faut pour que notre liaison ne nous cause jamais de problème. Mais tu vas me promettre quelque chose en échange.

-Quoi?

-De ne jamais rien me cacher. Si tu ne veux pas me dire ton vrai nom, je ne t'y obligerai pas. Par contre, je refuse que tu me dissimules quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cette relation est déjà assez compliquée comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit encore plus embrouillée.

-Mais...dit Mysterion sans bien comprendre où son ami voulait en venir. Mais Kyle, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus que ce que je te dis habituellement? Tu sais déjà qui je combats, tu m'aides même à le faire!

-Je sais, et je veux que ça continue. Mais je veux être bien sûr que tu n'essayes pas de me cacher quoi que ce soit d'autre que ton nom. Si tu me promets d'être toujours franc et honnête avec moi, alors je pourrais accepter le reste. Ça te convient comme marché? »

Les conditions semblaient acceptables. Après tout, c'était vrai que Mysterion n'avait jamais rien dissimulé à Kyle, sauf son vrai nom. Ça et aussi...Le sang du héros se glaça quand il se remémora autre chose qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulé à Kyle. Quelque chose qui était en fait bien plus délicat à avouer que sa véritable identité. Kyle s'aperçut de son trouble, car il fronça les sourcils.

« Mysterion, il y a un problème?

-Oui...juste un seul. Il y a autre chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit. Que je n'ai jamais dit à personne d'ailleurs.

-Quoi?

-Tu te souviens de m'avoir demandé une fois comment je faisais pour toujours m'en tirer face à des criminels plus dangereux les uns que les autres?

-Oui, et bien?

-Et bien...Comme tu t'en doutes il n'y aucun hasard là-dedans. La vérité c'est que je...Enfin...Je ne sais vraiment pas comment t'annoncer ça. Disons simplement que je ressemble peut-être plus aux super-héros de comics qu'on pourrait le croire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai un pouvoir. Un vrai pouvoir. Et que c'est grâce à ça que je parviens toujours à survivre lors des combats. »

Kyle ouvrit des yeux ronds et regarda attentivement son ami, comme s'il pensait qu'il se fichait de lui.

« Attends...Tu es sérieux? Tu ne dis pas ça pour m'impressionner?

-Pas du tout. Je te jure que c'est la vérité.

-Mais je...je n'ai jamais eu l'impression en lisant les journaux que tu...

-Ce n'est pas un pouvoir qu'on peut voir, ou qui marque vraiment les esprits. Mais c'est bien là. Et si je te dis ça, ce n'est pas pour me vanter, c'est parce que je veux être sincère avec toi.

-Mais c'est quoi exactement ton pouvoir alors?

-C'est bien là le problème Kyle. Je préfère vraiment ne pas en parler. Si je te racontais tout, tu croirais que je suis fou. Ne dis pas le contraire, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Alors voilà: tu veux que je ne te cache jamais rien sauf mon nom. Moi, je suis prêt à te promettre de ne jamais rien te cacher, sauf mon nom ET la nature de mon pouvoir. Est-ce que ça te convient comme ça?

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que tu te fiches de moi...Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux?

-Je te jure que c'est vrai. Là, tu vois, tu commences déjà à te demander si je ne suis pas fou. Tu as voulu que je sois franc, et bien voilà. Si je te racontais le reste, tu me croirais bon pour l'asile... »

Kyle le regarda sans mot dire pendant de longues secondes, incapable de deviner la part de vérité dans ce que venait de lui dire Mysterion. Le héros croyait ce qu'il disait, c'était certain, Kyle ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui mentirait à ce sujet. Mais un pouvoir? Un vrai pouvoir magique? Genre, comme Superman, ou Spiderman, ou les autres super-héros? Mais ça se serait vu! Quelqu'un en aurait parlé! Ce n'était pas possible que Mysterion, populaire comme il était, ait pu cacher ça aussi longtemps. A moins qu'il ne soit vraiment fou de croire avoir un pouvoir...Est-ce que c'était possible? Kyle ne sut pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle, et Mysterion ne le quitta pas des yeux, plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en sa présence. Ce que Kyle lut dans son regard, c'était de la gêne, de la crainte, un vague espoir incertain, et surtout une parfaite sincérité. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un aliéné. Ou du moins, c'est ce dont Kyle essaya de se persuader.

« Mysterion, dis-moi juste une chose...

-Quoi?

-Ton pouvoir...est-ce qu'il pourrait être dangereux pour moi? Je veux dire en dehors du fait que tu es l'ennemi de la criminalité de la ville, et tout ça...

-Pas du tout. S'il y a danger, c'est pour les gens qui me menacent, pas pour ceux que j'aime.

-Alors dans ce cas...C'est d'accord, tu peux garder ça pour toi si tu veux.

-C'est vrai? Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus?

-Bien sûr que si, mais là...honnêtement j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Un vrai pouvoir...J'ai encore du mal à y croire.

-Mais tu me crois au moins? S'il te plait Kyle, dis-moi que tu me crois!

-Oui, je te crois. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu raconterais une histoire de ce genre si ce n'était pas vrai. Sauf si tu es vraiment fou mais...mais non, ce n'est pas possible. Je sais que tu n'es pas fou. »

Mysterion se jeta sur Kyle et le serra dans ses bras, si fort que Kyle crut qu'il allait l'étouffer. La bouche du héros se posa sur celle du roux, et l'embrassa avec une passion où se mêlaient pêle-mêle du soulagement et de la reconnaissance. Il ne s'écarta que de longues secondes plus tard.

« Merci Kyle. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça représente pour moi. »

Le jeune juif ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Alors, on est d'accord?

-Oh oui. Je te promets que je ne te cacherai jamais rien, sauf mon nom et mon pouvoir. Et peut-être que pour le pouvoir je...peut-être qu'un jour je t'en parlerai davantage.

-Quand tu voudras. Je serai toujours prêt à t'écouter. »

Mysterion lui rendit son sourire, un vrai sourire plein d'affection. Kyle se sentit frémir, et se dit une fois encore que quand son ami ne prenait pas ses airs habituels de guerrier froid et solitaire, il était terriblement attirant. Cette pensée le fit rire doucement, ce qui sembla intriguer Mysterion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Oh rien, c'est juste...J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre comment je peux te trouver aussi séduisant alors qu'en fait je ne sais même pas à quoi tu ressembles sous ton masque.

-Ça doit être le prestige de l'uniforme!

-Oui sans doute... »

Mysterion avança son visage de celui de Kyle et attrapa ses lèvres. Les deux amis s'embrassèrent, doucement d'abord, puis avec de plus en plus de passion. Les mains de Mysterion se posèrent sur les épaules de Kyle et l'attirèrent vers lui. Le jeune juif se laissa docilement faire, et sentit une sensation familière s'emparer de lui. Il frissonna, et poussa un gémissement plaintif. Mysterion relâcha ses lèvres quelques instants et le regarda fixement, encore hésitant.

« Kyle...Est-ce que tu veux qu'on le fasse maintenant?

-Oui, répondit le roux sans aucune hésitation.

-Tu en es sûr? Ne te sens pas obligé d'accepter à cause de...

-Oh putain Mysterion, tu commences à me courir sur le haricot avec tes scrupules! Je t'ai dit que j'en avais envie, non? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus?

-Je...Je ne sais pas...C'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi...euh...

-Aussi quoi? Aussi passionné? Tu as cru quoi? Que j'étais aussi pur et immaculé un ange?

-Franchement, oui. D'ailleurs tu es vierge, pas vrai? »

Kyle sursauta et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Que...Comment tu le sais?

-Allons bon Kyle, ce n'est pas dur à deviner! Tout en toi respire l'innocence et la naïveté. »

Mal à l'aise, Kyle baissa la tête, les joues rouges comme des pivoines. Mysterion se rendit compte de sa maladresse, et lui souleva le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là! Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais. En fait, quelque part j'en suis même content. Je me sens flatté de l'emporter sur tous les autres.

-Mysterion...marmonna Kyle avec une lueur d'exaspération dans les yeux. Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir là maintenant tout de suite?

-Quoi?

-Que tu arrêtes de dire des conneries et que tu continues ce que tu viens de commencer. »

Mysterion eut l'air surpris pendant un moment, puis il se mit à rire.

« Bon d'accord. Au temps pour la pucelle effarouchée! Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je m'imaginais te déflorer...

-Mysterion, bordel, tu vas arrêter de parler!

-Oh, on s'impatiente Kyle? Tu ne devrais pas être aussi pressé! »

Le héros se jeta sur Kyle et le poussa contre le lit. Surpris, le jeune juif n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une bouche avide se pressait contre la sienne, tandis que les mains de Mysterion se mettaient à soulever sa veste de pyjama. Rougissant, mais pour une autre raison, Kyle ferma les yeux et ouvrit sa bouche, laissant son ami glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Ils échangèrent un très très long baiser, pleins de promesses, pendant que les mains du héros caressaient délicatement la poitrine de Kyle, faisant naître en lui des sensations terriblement enivrantes. Le jeune juif poussa un autre gémissement, et voulut à son tour caresser le corps de Mysterion, mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent pas de peau nue. Juste le tissu de la cape. Contrarié, Kyle rouvrit les yeux et se dégagea de la bouche de son ami, qui eut l'air surpris.

« Rassure-moi Mysterion...Tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire l'amour tout habillé? »

Mysterion fut sur le point de déclarer que non, quand il réalisa soudain les conséquences de son désir d'anonymat. S'il voulait cacher son vrai visage à Kyle, il ne pouvait pas enlever le masque, ni la capuche. Or s'il n'enlevait pas la capuche, il n'enlevait donc pas la cape, et s'il n'enlevait pas la cape, il ne pouvait pas enlever son haut...Merde, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Et non seulement il devinait que Kyle n'apprécierait pas beaucoup qu'il garde son costume, mais en prime il voulait vraiment que ce soit pour eux deux une expérience aussi parfaite que possible. Et il savait d'expérience qu'en général, le sexe c'était bien plus agréable quand les deux partenaires étaient nus.

Les deux amis se regardèrent en silence, et Kyle poussa un soupir agacé. Mysterion réfléchit à toute allure, et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la lampe de chevet. Tiens tiens tiens...Il y avait peut-être une idée à creuser là-dedans. Le héros sourit, il avait enfin trouvé une solution. Il se leva, laissant sur le lit un Kyle étonné, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Pendant une brève seconde, Kyle eut peur que Mysterion ne s'en aille, mais ce n'était pas là son objectif. Le héros tira les rideaux, de façon à ce que le clair de lune ne rentre pratiquement plus dans la pièce. La seule source de lumière se trouva vite être la lampe de chevet, qui éclairait la chambre d'une lueur pâle. Kyle comprit soudain les intentions de Mysterion et se redressa, pas trop convaincu.

« Tu veux qu'on couche dans le noir? Tu es vraiment sûr de toi?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Sauf si tu préfères que je garde mon costume, mais personnellement je n'en ai pas très envie.

-Moi non plus. Mais je ne sais pas, ça ne me semble pas très...Enfin...Je ne suis pas sûr que ça me plaira... »

Mysterion s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau, avec beaucoup de tendresse. Sa main se posa dans la chevelure rousse qu'il caressa doucement. Puis il s'écarta.

« Kyle, fais-moi confiance. Ce n'est peut-être pas comme ça que tu imaginais ta première fois, mais je te jure que je vais tout faire pour que ça se passe bien. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Kyle acquiesça et finit par céder. Un peu inquiet, il s'allongea sur son lit, la tête sur l'oreiller, et Mysterion se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Le héros lui adressa un sourire confiant, caressa sa joue, puis il tendit le bras et éteignit la lumière, les plongeant tous les deux dans le noir.

Kyle se tendit, un peu inquiet de se retrouver incapable de voir quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait pourtant deviner que Mysterion, au dessus de lui, avait commencé à se déshabiller. Un léger bruit de tissu froissé près de son lit le fit sursauter. La cape? Hésitant, Kyle tendit la main et trouva le visage de son ami. Il ne sentit pas la présence du masque. Le jeune juif remonta un peu, pour sentir sous ses doigts une chevelure lisse et légèrement ébouriffée. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort, au point de lui faire presque mal. Mysterion avait enlevé sa cape! Il avait enlevé son masque! Il était là, totalement reconnaissable, à quelques centimètres de lui à peine! S'il le voulait, Kyle n'avait qu'à tendre la main, rallumer la lampe, et il pourrait enfin savoir qui était vraiment Mysterion! Sa main se mit à trembler, et son ami dut le sentir, car il la saisit et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Tu trembles. Ne t'en fais pas Kyle, ça se passera bien, je te le promets. »

Puis il enleva son haut, du moins c'est ce que Kyle crut comprendre, avant de se pencher sur son ami et de couvrir ses lèvres de baisers. Kyle, gêné que Mysterion se soit mépris sur les raisons de son excitation, eut un peu honte de ses pensées. Comment pouvait-il envisager de trahir son ami alors qu'il se montrait si attentionné? Alors qu'il lui avait accordé sa confiance? Kyle se jura alors que jamais il ne chercherait à savoir qui était Mysterion, ni pendant leurs ébats, ni après. Il n'essayerait pas de deviner, il ne lui poserait aucune question, il ne le prendrait jamais par surprise. Et si un jour son ami acceptait de se démasquer lui-même...Et bien Kyle en serait très heureux, car il saurait que Mysterion lui aurait fait un magnifique cadeau. Mais en attendant, il allait rester patient, et il savourerait tous ces moments où Mysterion ne serait pour lui que Mysterion, et personne d'autre.

Et puis, il fallait reconnaître qu'être là, tous les deux, dans le noir et le mystère...et bien c'était plutôt agréable en réalité. Très agréable même.

Mysterion se mit à déboutonner la veste de Kyle, avec un peu de maladresse, puis il embrassa doucement sa poitrine frémissante. Kyle gémit, sentit son ami descendre ses lèvres de plus en plus bas, ce qui fit grimper en flèche sa température corporelle. Arrivé au niveau du nombril, Mysterion y glissa sa langue, et en joua pour faire gémir Kyle de plus en plus fort, au point qu'il dut se couvrir la bouche de ses mains de peur que Ike ne l'entende. Mysterion saisit les bords du pantalon de Kyle, et le fit descendre, tout doucement, au point que Kyle ne put s'empêcher de donner des petits coups de hanches impatients. Cela sembla beaucoup amuser le héros.

« On s'impatiente Kyle? Ne sois pas si pressé, on a tout notre temps. »

Le pantalon alla rejoindre le reste des vêtements à terre, suivi de la ceinture du héros. Mysterion revint vers le visage de Kyle et trouva ses lèvres, qu'il embrassa avec passion. Ses hanches se pressèrent contre celles de Kyle, qui sentit son érection gagner en intensité. Il crut sentir qu'il en était de même pour son ami, et sentit une nouvelle fois la rougeur lui monter aux joues. D'embarras ou de plaisir, il n'aurait pas su le dire. Il leva les mains, et les posa sur le dos nu de son ami, qu'il caressa doucement, avant de descendre vers ses fesses. Il s'empara des bords du slip que son ami portait au dessus du pantalon, le baissa, puis baissa le pantalon. Il y avait un autre slip au dessous, et Kyle sentit très clairement quelque chose de dur à l'intérieur. De plus en plus rouge, il voulut baisser le dernier sous-vêtement, mais Mysterion le devança. Le héros jeta le reste de ses vêtements à terre, pendant que Kyle faisait de même avec sa veste de pyjama. Il y eut un bref moment de flottement, alors que les deux amis prenaient conscience du fait que l'autre était là, totalement nu, près de lui. Puis la bouche de Mysterion se posa à nouveau sur les lèvres de Kyle, et ils reprirent leur petit jeu.

Pendant de longues minutes, ils s'embrassèrent, tout en échangeant quelques caresses. Maladroites pour Kyle, efficaces pour Mysterion. On aurait dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des relations sexuelles avec un garçon. A moins que ça ne soit pas si différent avec les filles? Kyle n'en savait rien, et il s'en fichait à vrai dire. En cet instant, toutes ces interrogations sur l'identité de Mysterion était très très loin de son esprit. Le héros était étonnamment doué pour faire grimper son excitation, et Kyle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher à intervalles irréguliers des soupirs et des petits gémissements étouffés. Son appréhension disparaissait peu à peu, ne laissant plus que de l'envie et du plaisir.

Mysterion abandonna ses lèvres, et se glissa dans le creux de son cou, qu'il mordilla avec délices. Kyle sursauta et se crispa, un pic de plaisir ayant brièvement pris possession de son corps. Mysterion s'en rendit compte.

« Tu aimes ça? Que je t'embrasse dans le cou?

-Putain, oui!

-Dans ce cas... »

Le héros repartit à l'assaut, ses lèvres s'emparant de cette petite parcelle de peau qui faisait bondir son amant. Kyle serra les dents pour étouffer tant bien que mal ses gémissements. Mysterion glissa une main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son ami et attrapa son pénis, qu'il caressa délicatement. Kyle gémit encore plus fort, et pressa compulsivement ses mains contre sa bouche. Il tremblait, mais pas de peur. Le jeune roux ferma les yeux, et se sentit envahi par toutes sortes de sensations enivrantes quand Mysterion commença un mouvement de va et vient sur son membre en érection. Comme tous les garçons, Kyle s'était déjà masturbé, mais ça, ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était cent fois mieux, cent fois plus fort! Et si on ajoutait à ça la bouche de son ami contre son cou...Kyle se mit à pousser des petites exclamations rythmant le mouvement des mains de Mysterion, et sentit son ami se détacher de son cou pour se concentrer sur sa poitrine. Une langue avide lécha sa peau, laissant un sillage de salive derrière elle. Elle descendit lentement, de plus en plus bas, au point que Kyle sentait son excitation monter de plus en plus. Le contact des mains de Mysterion sur son pénis se fit moins insistant, avant de disparaître. A la place, le héros lui écarta les cuisses et glissa sa tête là où ses mains s'était auparavant trouvées. Kyle le sentit poser ses lèvres sur son pénis, puis sa langue, qu'il promena doucement ici et là. C'en était trop pour le roux, qui poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres et qui sentit son sperme jaillir et éclabousser son ventre. Il poussa un énorme soupir de satisfaction, et son excitation retomba un peu.

Mysterion resta immobile quelques instants, avant de se rapprocher du visage de Kyle.

« Tu es venu vite dis-moi. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te faire découvrir tout ce que je voulais. »

Kyle ne trouva rien à répliquer. En ce qui le concernait, il s'estimait pleinement satisfait. La main de Mysterion caressa sa poitrine, et s'arrêta quand elle entra en contact avec la semence de son ami. Il resta silencieux une seconde, avant de se pencher sur le visage de Kyle et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Kyle lui répondit avec enthousiasme, et fut content de sentir que son excitation remontait aussitôt.

Les hanches de Mysterion appuyèrent contre les siennes avec insistance, et le jeune juif sentit clairement l'érection de son ami. Il y posa une main hésitante, et voulut donner à Mysterion ce qu'il avait lui-même reçu, mais il ne dut pas s'y prendre très bien, parce que le héros cessa de l'embrasser et posa sa main sur celle de Kyle pour interrompre son mouvement. Pendant une seconde, les deux amants ne dirent rien, puis la voix de Mysterion s'éleva, pleine de doute.

« Kyle...est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je te fasse l'amour?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais en ce moment?

-Oui, mais non, pas comme ça. Tu sais...Comme ça se passe en général entre mecs. »

Kyle se tendit. Il parlait de pénétration là, non? En général, les hommes, c'était bien comme ça qu'ils faisaient? Kyle se sentit brusquement effrayé à cette idée, et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mysterion sentit son doute, et ôta sa main de celle de Kyle pour caresser la joue de son ami. « Kyle, tu peux dire non si tu ne te sens pas prêt. On n'est pas obligé d'en arriver là tout de suite. »

Mais Kyle n'était pas d'accord. Il avait accepté d'avoir une liaison avec Mysterion, et le moins qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'aller jusqu'au bout. Surtout quand son ami s'était montré si tendre avec lui. Il méritait bien que Kyle fasse des efforts pour lui. Pourtant...Pourtant Kyle n'était pas très rassuré. Il hésita un instant, avant de pousser un soupir de résignation.

« Est-ce que...ça va me faire mal?

-Probablement. Je peux essayer de ne pas être trop brusque, mais tu vas sûrement souffrir au début. »

Kyle se crispa et ferma les yeux. Avait-il le choix? Oui, il l'avait, mais il ne comptait pas en profiter pour se défiler. Il ouvrit la bouche pour marquer son accord, mais ne parvint pas à articuler un mot. Il avait la gorge trop nouée. Il secoua la tête, avant de se souvenir que Mysterion ne pouvait pas le voir, puis finalement s'obligea à articuler un «vas-y » à peine audible.

Mysterion entendit Kyle lui donner sa permission du bout des lèvres, et sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Il sourit, et reprit possession de ses lèvres, enchanté que son ami lui fasse assez confiance pour le laisser pénétrer son intimité. Il avait parfaitement conscience que Kyle était inquiet, et il le comprenait tout à fait. Il se jura de tout faire pour que Kyle ne souffre pas trop. Il avait déjà couché avec des hommes, dans les deux positions, et il s'estimait assez expérimenté pour que son ami ne garde pas de cette première fois un mauvais souvenir.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Mysterion s'obligea à contenir son impatience et à ranimer l'ardeur chez Kyle. Il eut un peu plus mal qu'au début pour ça, car son ami était toujours tendu et appréhendait la suite de leurs ébats. Mais Mysterion savait ce qu'il faisait, et Kyle se détendit peu à peu, avant de se retrouver de nouveau dans un état d'excitation. Satisfait, Mysterion laissa passer quelques minutes de plus, avant de cesser ses caresses et de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Retourne-toi. »

Kyle obéit et se plaça à quatre pattes sur le lit. Mysterion promena ses doigts sur le corps de Kyle pour récupérer les traces de sperme qui s'y trouvaient encore. Il en badigeonna ses doigts autant qu'il put, prit une inspiration, et en glissa un à l'intérieur de l'anus de Kyle. Le jeune juif frémit, mais ne dit rien. Mysterion resta à l'intérieur de Kyle un moment, puis glissa un deuxième doigt. Là Kyle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper une exclamation, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se crisper quand Mysterion commença un mouvement de va et vient destiné à l'habituer à une présence étrangère en lui. Kyle ferma les yeux et essaya de se relaxer, mais quand son ami glissa un troisième doigt en lui, il ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur. Il n'aurait pas cru que ça pouvait être aussi étroit là derrière!

Mysterion, parfaitement conscient de l'inconfort de Kyle, fut brièvement tenté d'en rester là pour cette fois. C'était la première fois pour le jeune roux, et le héros se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de sodomiser son ami alors que, moins d'une heure auparavant, il était encore vierge et sans la moindre expérience. Mais il savait que s'il s'avisait d'en parler, Kyle se mettrait en colère. C'était assez marrant quand on y pensait: Mysterion s'en était voulu de nourrir des pensées lubriques à l'égard de Kyle, et se traitait volontiers de pervers, alors qu'en fait c'était Kyle qui avait insisté pour qu'ils aient une véritable relation, et qui tenait à ce que son ami lui fasse découvrir les plaisirs de la chair malgré ses scrupules! Mysterion savoura une seconde l'ironie de la situation, avant de retirer ses doigts. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir sous la main quelque chose de plus efficace que du sperme à utiliser comme lubrifiant, et se jura d'apporter un tube de vaseline la prochaine fois. Si toutefois il y avait une prochaine fois.

Le héros se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami.

« Prêt? » murmura t-il.

Kyle s'obligea à murmurer un « oui » sans conviction, et il eut l'impression que le mot était sorti de sa bouche sans que son cerveau n'ait participé de près ou de loin à cet effort. Il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort, puis, pratiquement en même temps, quelque chose qui lui sembla énorme entra en lui. Kyle sentit un hurlement de douleur monter à ses lèvres et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller pour ne pas le laisser échapper. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, il eut le réflexe de se dégager de la prise de son ami, y réussit presque, mais Mysterion le retenait par les hanches et parvint à rester à sa place. Le héros, navré et cependant pas surpris de la réaction de Kyle, ne bougea pas et attendit que son ami s'habitue à sa présence. Quand il eut l'impression que le jeune juif s'était un peu calmé, il tendit une main et caressa la chevelure désordonnée avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Je suis désolé Kyle, mais il n'y a pas moyen de faire autrement. »

Pressé d'en finir avec le dépucelage, il s'enfonça un peu plus, arrachant de nouveaux cris à Kyle. Le jeune juif se crispa et saisit à pleine main les bords de son oreiller, qu'il pressa convulsivement dans ses poings. Ses joues étaient humides de larmes, et un sanglot monta dans sa gorge. Putain de merde, ça faisait mal! C'était horrible! Comment pouvait-on trouver du plaisir à se faire prendre comme ça? Pendant un instant, Kyle haït Mysterion pour cette souffrance qu'il lui imposait, mais il serra les dents et ne dit rien. Il avait accepté ça. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à assumer et à laisser Mysterion se faire plaisir. Et le plus vite serait le mieux! Kyle s'obligea à se relaxer et à arrêter de pleurer, y parvint plus ou moins, même s'il avait l'impression que la douleur venant de son cul allait l'empêcher de s'assoir sur une chaise pendant au moins un mois.

Quand Mysterion estima qu'il était entré suffisamment loin, il s'arrêta et attendit que Kyle s'apaise. Il maudit l'obscurité, qui l'empêchait de voir pleinement son amant, l'obligeant à deviner son état d'esprit par la crispation de son corps et par ses gémissements. Il était assez expérimenté pour deviner que Kyle avait mal. Lui-même, la première fois qu'il s'était fait sodomiser, avait souffert, même si sa malédiction l'avait familiarisé avec la douleur physique. Il regrettait de devoir imposer ça à Kyle, mais il n'avait pas le choix. A force, son ami finirait par s'y faire, et il y trouverait même du plaisir à la longue. Mysterion se répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois dans sa tête pour se persuader du bien-fondé de son acte, puis une fois pleinement convaincu, il commença à bouger des hanches.

Il s'y était pris très doucement, mais ça n'empêcha pas Kyle de pousser un nouveau cri, étouffé à grand peine par l'oreiller. Le jeune juif serra les dents, et il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de ses mains malgré l'épaisseur de la taie d'oreiller qui les séparait. Chaque pénétration lui sembla horriblement douloureuse, et il souhaita crier à Mysterion d'arrêter tout de suite ce qu'il faisait, que ça faisait trop mal, et qu'il ne le supportait plus. Au lieu de ça, il essaya de penser à autre chose, de se persuader que ça ne faisait pas si mal, qu'il exagérait, qu'il devait arrêter d'être aussi prude. Il se rendait bien compte que son ami se montrait aussi doux qu'il le pouvait. Ce fut à cause de ça que Kyle trouva le courage de tout supporter, et aussi parce qu'il avait vraiment aimé la manière que son amant avait eu de l'embrasser et de lui faire plaisir. Et tout simplement parce que malgré la souffrance qui lui était imposée, Kyle éprouvait pour Mysterion des sentiments sincères et profonds, et qu'il voulait vraiment le lui montrer.

A sa grande surprise, au fil des minutes qui s'écoulaient, les pénétrations de Mysterion lui semblèrent moins douloureuses. Les cris de douleur de Kyle devinrent des gémissements étouffés, puis finirent par disparaître. A la place, le jeune juif se surprit à pousser des exclamations, non pas de douleur, mais plutôt dues à une vague forme de satisfaction. Mysterion s'en rendit compte, et cela l'encouragea à accélérer le mouvement. Kyle frémit et laissa échapper un soupir, qui parvint aux oreilles de son amant. Le héros en fut très heureux. Ça voulait dire que maintenant Kyle s'était habitué à être pénétré. Maintenant, Mysterion pouvait sans doute se laisser aller. Il accéléra encore, jusqu'à trouver un rythme que Kyle sembla trouver acceptable, et s'abandonna enfin à ses pulsions.

Kyle entama une série de gémissements venant ponctuer chaque coup de hanche de Mysterion. Il se détendit. Il n'avait presque plus mal maintenant. En fait il commençait à trouver ça assez agréable. Certes, ça ne lui procurait pas un plaisir extraordinaire, comme tout à l'heure quand Mysterion le caressait, mais au moins maintenant il n'avait plus l'impression de se faire déchirer l'anus. Il crut même sentir son pénis se remettre en érection. Rougissant, le front couvert de sueur, il sursauta quand il sentit Mysterion saisir son engin à pleine main et le caresser en suivant le même rythme que ses pénétrations. Kyle sentit à nouveau le plaisir grimper en lui, étouffa un cri, et se cacha de nouveau le visage dans l'oreiller. Il se sentit bouger les hanches pour suivre Mysterion dans ses mouvements. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper de nouveaux gémissements, de plaisir cette fois.

Sa tête se mit à tourner, il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Plaisir, douleur, inquiétude, extase, tout ça se mélangeait dans sa tête et le laissait à moitié ivre, un peu comme la seule fois où il s'était saoûlé. Mais c'était différent. C'était plus intense, plus agréable, plus déconcertant aussi, car il y avait dans cet acte une dimension d'interdit et de mystère qui contribuait à sa puissance. Kyle était parfaitement conscient que ce qu'il était en train de faire l'engageait auprès de Mysterion plus qu'aucune de ses recherches n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Parce qu'il avait accepté ça, parce qu'il y avait pris du plaisir, et parce que Mysterion y prenait aussi du plaisir, ils étaient maintenant liés par autre chose que l'amitié et le désir de protéger leur ville. Et Kyle réalisait qu'il en était très heureux. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il était devenu plus qu'un allié pour le héros.

Kyle poussa soudain une exclamation plus forte que les autres, se sentit de nouveau éjaculer, et eut une brève pensée pour ses draps. Il oublia cependant très vite ce détail insignifiant, car derrière lui, il entendait Mysterion souffler de plus en plus vite, et accélérer encore. Les mains du héros se crispèrent contre les cuisses de Kyle, ses pénétrations se firent saccadées, au point que la douleur s'intensifia pour Kyle. Ça ne dura pas longtemps heureusement, car Kyle sentit quelque chose de liquide entrer en lui, et Mysterion, après avoir poussé un gémissement, ralentit ses mouvements, avant de s'arrêter tout à fait. Haletant, le héros resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de se retirer lentement, au grand soulagement de Kyle.

Le jeune juif s'avachit contre son lit, le souffle court, les muscles douloureux. Mysterion prit le temps de retrouver une respiration normale, avant de se pencher sur son ami. Il trouva son visage, le caressa délicatement, un peu inquiet.

« Kyle? Est-ce que ça va? »

Le roux ne répondit pas tout de suite, incapable de parler pour le moment. Au lieu de ça, il prit la main de Mysterion et la serra dans la sienne, avant de la porter à son cœur. Mysterion, rassuré, s'allongea près de Kyle et se blottit contre son épaule. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, car ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire, mais de toute façon ce n'était pas très grave. La présence de l'autre était suffisante.

« Est-ce que tu as eu très mal? Demanda enfin le héros. C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé au début.

-Oui, ça m'a fait vraiment mal, avoua Kyle sans honte. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si difficile pour toi de le faire entrer.

-C'est souvent comme ça la première fois. Tu verras, à force de faire, tu finiras par ne plus souffrir. Et la prochaine fois, je t'amènerai de la vaseline, pour que ça glisse mieux.

-C'est gentil, merci.

-Merci à toi Kyle. Et sinon, tu as quand même trouvé moyen de...d'apprécier?

-A la fin oui. Quand je me suis habitué. Je suis prêt à recommencer, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Enfin, pas tout de suite quand même!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas remettre ça immédiatement. Je suis content que ça se soit bien passé pour toi.

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai du mal à croire que je viens de coucher avec toi!

-Et moi j'ai du mal à croire que ma première relation sexuelle se soit faite dans le noir, avec un garçon dont je ne connais pas le vrai nom, et qui en plus a bien failli se faire tuer par l'ancien adjoint du maire il y a à peine deux heures. »

Kyle souriait en disant cela, mais Mysterion ne pouvait pas le deviner, aussi il se sentit inquiet.

« Ça t'ennuie vraiment? Que je ne te dise pas qui je suis?

-Évidemment, ça ne me facilite pas la vie. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça Mysterion. Je te promets que je ne chercherai pas à deviner qui tu es. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Ce sera à toi de décider quand tu voudras te démasquer pour moi. »

Mysterion sentit son visage s'éclairer, et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de son ami. Kyle lui rendit son baiser, avec beaucoup de tendresse, et se surprit même à caresser la chevelure de son amant. Une chevelure lisse, ébouriffée, un peu longue. Kyle se demanda vaguement qui il connaissait qui possédait ce genre de cheveux, mais il effaça aussitôt la question de son esprit. Il avait promis de ne pas se poser de question.

Après ce qui lui sembla être un instant trop court, Kyle sentit Mysterion se dégager, et sortir du lit. Un bruit de tissu froissé lui fit comprendre que le héros était en train de se rhabiller. Kyle se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de faire des grimaces de douleur à chaque fois que ses fesses s'enfonçaient dans le matelas. Il crut sentir aussi qu'il saignait, et poussa un soupir d'agacement. Entre le sang et le sperme, il allait devoir nettoyer très vite ses draps, avant que sa mère ne se rende compte de quelque chose.

La lampe de chevet fut rallumée. Kyle vit enfin Mysterion, entièrement rhabillé, le regarder avec des yeux brillants. Il était très beau comme ça, et Kyle lui adressa un sourire admiratif qui parut plaire à son ami. Le héros s'assit près du roux et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Je peux revenir demain soir?

-Évidemment. N'oublie pas que tu n'as toujours pas anéanti le crime à South Park!

-Euh, oui je sais. Je voulais dire, est-ce que tu serais prêt à recommencer dès demain soir? Ou tu préfères attendre un peu?

-Euh...Je ne sais pas trop...J'aurais peut-être encore mal au cul demain...

-C'est même probable. Ce n'est pas très grave. »

Le héros glissa son visage dans le cou de son ami, et posa ses lèvres là où il savait que ça le faisait frissonner.

« Il y a pleins d'autres choses que je pourrai te montrer. »

Kyle sourit et se laissa embrasser. Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit que son amant parlait comme quelqu'un qui avait une longue expérience en la matière. Un soupçon se profila quelque part dans un coin de son cerveau, mais il le repoussa instinctivement, au point de presque oublier ce qui l'avait engendré. Presque.

Mysterion ne se rendit compte de rien et abandonna à regret le cou de Kyle, avant de se lever.

« Il faut que je parte maintenant.

-Très bien, murmura Kyle. On se revoie demain?

-Bien entendu » répondit le héros en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin, qui collait tellement peu à son personnage froid et intraitable que Kyle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Mysterion embrassa chastement Kyle sur les lèvres, avant de se détourner et de filer par la fenêtre.

Le jeune juif le regarda partir sans mot dire, souriant, et attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever et d'aller fermer la fenêtre. Le simple fait de marcher lui faisait mal, et il grimaça, en espérant que la douleur se serait un peu apaisée demain matin. Ou tout à l'heure plutôt. Au fait il était quelle heure? Kyle se tourna vers son réveil et constata, à sa grande stupeur, qu'il était près de cinq heures du matin. Cinq heures! Et lui qui était censé se lever dans deux heures pour aller au lycée! Kyle sentit la fatigue s'emparer de lui à l'idée de la dure journée qui l'attendait, mais pourtant, quand il se glissa dans ses draps pour essayer de grappiller un peu de sommeil, un sourire radieux éclairait ses traits.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Bien des jours passèrent et apportèrent pas mal de changement dans la petite ville de South Park. Les accusations portées contre Robert Gytes avait fait grand bruit dans les médias, et les gens n'avaient plus parlé que de ça pendant des jours. Certains avaient brièvement parlé de complot, mais des preuves claires et inattaquables avaient finalement convaincu tout le monde que l'adjoint était bel et bien à la solde de la pègre de la ville, et qu'il avait été engagé pour diffamer et neutraliser Mysterion. Les conseillers municipaux avaient bien du reconnaître avoir été menacés, du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas été arrêtés pour corruption. Et le fait que Gytes ait été assassiné précisément au moment où il était sur le point d'être arrêté n'avait fait que renforcer la conviction générale de sa culpabilité. En l'espace de quelques jours, les journaux et les personnes qui avaient soutenu loyalement Gytes avaient changé de bord et soutenaient mordicus avoir toujours su que cet homme était louche. C'était assez rigolo quand on y pensait.

Kyle avait suivi avec grand intérêt toute l'affaire, bien qu'il en connaissait déjà les moindres détails grâce à Mysterion. Il était content de voir l'intégrité de son ami réhabilitée, même si l'hypocrisie générale régnant dans les médias l'écœurait au plus haut point. Maintenant, tout le monde couvrait le héros de louanges, et même s'il y avait eu au début quelques voix suspicieuses remarquant que Mysterion avait été le premier sur les lieux du crime après le meurtre de Gytes, son ami était devenu plus que jamais l'incarnation de la justice. A l'heure actuelle, critiquer les actes de Mysterion passait presque pour un crime, c'était comme affirmer être du même côté que Robert Gytes. Seules quelques personnes inflexibles, dans le genre de Wendy Testaburgeur, continuaient à soutenir leurs convictions.

Kyle avait demandé une fois à Mysterion ce qu'il en pensait. L'opinion de son ami était très claire: il s'en foutait royalement.

« Les gens sont comme ça. Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, mais maintenant que tout le monde me considère comme un héros, ils se croient obligés de dire comme tout le monde. Ça ne durera pas. Tu verras, dans quelques temps, quand l'affaire aura été oubliée, ils recommenceront à mettre en doute mes motivations.

-Mais ça doit être agréable, non? Je veux dire, de savoir que tout le monde t'admire et te respecte. »

Mysterion avait sourit, et glissé une main gourmande sous le tee-shirt de Kyle.

« Tu sais, il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont l'admiration compte vraiment pour moi...L'admiration, et la dévotion aussi...Tu vois ce que je veux dire?»

Kyle voyait très bien en effet.

«Une personne dévouée corps et âme, c'est ça?

-Oh oui! Corps surtout! »

Et leur conversation s'était finie au lit, comme souvent.

Cela faisait presque trois semaines que Kyle et Mysterion avaient entamé leur liaison, et pour le moment, ça se passait plutôt bien. Ils avaient même adopté une routine: chaque soir, Mysterion se glissait dans la chambre de Kyle entre 22h30 et 23h, quand toute la famille Broflovski était couchée. Ils commençaient par discuter des enquêtes en cours, et Kyle lui montrait le résultat des recherches qu'il avait faites dans la journée. Ça pouvait prendre cinq minutes, comme ça pouvait prendre une heure. S'ils avaient le temps après ça, ils faisaient l'amour. Sinon, ils se contenaient de quelques baisers et d'un au revoir. Comme la première fois, ils ne couchaient que dans le noir, et même si Kyle commençait à en avoir assez, il n'en disait rien. Après tout, il s'était juré de ne jamais chercher à découvrir l'identité de Mysterion.

Comme promis, le jeune juif n'avait parlé à personne de son amant. Garder le secret vis à vis de sa famille avait été chose facile, étant donné que la simple idée de mettre sa mère au courant lui donnait des cauchemars. Il l'imaginait déjà poussant des cris d'orfraie, examinant chaque parcelle de sa peau pour être sûre qu'il n'avait pas été victime de violences, et pour finir condamnant la fenêtre avec des planches en soutenant que c'était bien trop dangereux et qu'il ne devait surtout pas chercher les ennuis. Sans parler de sa réaction si elle apprenait qu'il avait des relations sexuelles régulières avec un quasi-inconnu. Et avec un garçon en prime! Ses parents étaient pourtant des gens ouverts d'esprit et compréhensifs, mais vis à vis de leurs fils, ils se comportaient parfois comme de parfaits autocrates. Pour ce qui était de son petit frère, la question ne se posait même pas. Ike n'avait que dix ans, et même s'il était très mûr pour son âge, Kyle n'avait nullement l'intention de lui parler de sa liaison. Le seul point embarrassant de cette affaire, c'était que la chambre de Ike était contigüe à celle de Kyle, et même si les deux amants essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible quand ils se voyaient, Kyle avait parfois eu l'impression que son frère lui jetait des regards bizarres le matin au petit déjeuner. Est-ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose? C'était impossible à dire. Le petit Canadien n'avait jamais essayé de lui en parler, et Kyle n'osait pas l'interroger. Aussi les deux frères conservaient l'un envers l'autre une attitude fraternelle normale, bien que teintée d'un soupçon de gêne, mais ils s'efforçaient de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Finalement, c'était assez bizarre pour Kyle d'avoir réussi à conserver une vie quotidienne somme toute très banale. En semaine, se lever à sept heures, se doucher, s'habiller, manger, partir au lycée, assister aux cours, jusqu'à seize heures. Puis traîner avec Stan et Kenny, rentrer chez lui avant le coucher du soleil, faire ses devoirs, manger, regarder la télé avec Ike, remonter dans sa chambre. Et ce n'était que pendant une ou deux heures le soir que sa vie se montrait différente de ce qu'elle avait toujours été.

Kyle avait un peu l'impression d'être schizophrène parfois, pas seulement à cause de sa double vie, mais aussi à cause de l'incertitude dans laquelle il vivait sa relation avec le héros. Bien entendu, il ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir répondu aux sentiments de Mysterion. Au contraire, il éprouvait une réelle affection pour lui, ainsi qu'une sacrée attirance physique. Attirance due à la fois au fait qu'il avait été son premier amant, et aussi parce que, même si Kyle n'avait pas beaucoup d'élément de comparaison (aucun en fait), le sexe avec Mysterion était quelque chose de merveilleux. Une semaine après sa première fois, Kyle s'était suffisamment habitué à être pénétré pour y trouver un véritable plaisir, et désormais, ses câlins avec le héros ne lui étaient pratiquement plus douloureux. Il en était content, et il savait que c'était en grande partie du à la patience et à l'attention de son ami. Et il était parfaitement clair que Mysterion l'adorait, et qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de continuer à vivre sa liaison avec Kyle, sans rien en changer.

Mais malgré l'harmonie dans laquelle vivaient les deux garçons, Kyle avait le sentiment de ne pas contrôler la situation. C'était une sensation irritante, qui ne le laissait jamais en paix, et qui parfois pendant la journée le faisait devenir maussade et insatisfait. Il faisait tout pourtant pour ne pas le montrer, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de devoir s'expliquer, et parce que Mysterion lui avait recommandé de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui par un changement d'humeur étrange. Toujours rester discret, c'était son maître mot. Discret. Secret. Anonyme. Non-dits. Incertitudes. Oui, c'étaient les bons mots, des mots très justes. Ils résumaient parfaitement bien la façon dont Kyle voyait sa liaison avec Mysterion.

Jamais Mysterion ne se mêlait de sa vie, jamais il n'essayait d'imposer son point de vue sur autre chose que leur relation, jamais il ne critiquait ses actes ou ses choix. De son côté, Kyle ne lui posait aucune question sur son identité, il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pendant la journée, et il ne prenait pas la mouche si Mysterion ne voulait pas lui dire quelque chose qu'il estimait devoir garder pour lui. L'accord de confidentialité était tout à fait respecté entre eux. Exactement comme ils l'avaient décidés. Oui, mais alors pourquoi Kyle se sentait-il aussi frustré parfois? C'était idiot. Leur relation marchait très bien telle qu'elle était, et le jeune juif savait que beaucoup de couples auraient payé cher pour avoir la même liberté. Évidemment, dans les couples plus conventionnels, il y avait bien moins de place pour le jardin privé de chacun.

En fait c'était sûrement ça le problème. Leur relation n'était pas normale. Du moins, pas telle que Kyle aurait voulu qu'elle soit. Les vrais couples partageaient tout, ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre sans crainte, ils se disputaient sûrement aussi beaucoup, mais c'était aussi ça qui en faisait la force. Car c'était seulement quand on était capable de rester ensemble malgré les qualités et les défauts de l'autre que l'on pouvait vraiment affirmer qu'il y avait des sentiments sincères. Pour Kyle et Mysterion, ce n'était pas ça du tout. Ils s'entendaient bien, ils s'appréciaient, ils aimaient coucher l'un avec l'autre, ils poursuivaient le même but. Ça aurait sans doute suffi à quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas à lui. Kyle avait peut-être une vision trop idéalisée du couple, mais en son for intérieur, il savait qu'il n'était pas satisfait de la façon dont se déroulait sa liaison avec Mysterion. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il aurait aimé une relation idyllique, avec promenades main dans la main, cinémas et cadeaux de Saint-Valentin, ce n'était pas ça du tout! Non, il aurait juste aimé un peu plus de normalité. Est-ce que c'était trop demander de pouvoir ne serait-ce que murmurer son véritable nom lors de leurs ébats?

Le problème, c'était seulement cette histoire d'identité secrète. C'était ce que Kyle n'avait pas arrêté de se répéter, même avant qu'il n'entame sa relation avec le héros. Il avait beau avoir affirmé à son ami pouvoir supporter son anonymat, il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait été trop naïf de croire pouvoir facilement faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans son caractère de vivre avec ça. Surtout quand la personne qui lui cachait son identité était la même qui couchait avec lui, au mépris de toute son éducation et de toutes ses valeurs. L'honnêteté, la sincérité, la franchise, telles étaient les principales qualités de Kyle, et il détestait que ça ne soit pas le cas de son ami. Bien entendu, il comprenait les motivations de Mysterion, à propos du danger qu'il lui faisait courir et tout ça. Mais tout de même, ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était plus facile à vivre au quotidien!

Kyle aurait aimé en parler avec Mysterion. Et jamais il ne l'avait fait. Parce qu'il avait promis de ne pas se montrer indiscret, parce que son ami devait aller combattre le crime un peu plus tard dans la nuit et qu'il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ça, et aussi parce que chacune de leurs étreintes lui faisait tout de suite oublier ce qui ne lui plaisait pas en lui, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de s'abandonner au plaisir. En fait, quand ils étaient ensemble, Kyle reprenait courage et se disait qu'il arriverait bien à faire avec, que ce n'était pas la mort. Mais quand ils étaient séparés, Kyle retrouvait ses sentiments impatients et se répétait encore et encore que cette liaison était décidément trop compliquée. Même quelque chose d'aussi élémentaire que la possibilité de voir son amant quand il le voudrait lui était interdit.

Putain, les comics et les films de super-héros pouvaient bien raconter ce qu'ils voulaient, ce genre de liaison, ce n'était pas du tout agréable à vivre! Et cerise sur le gâteau, Kyle ne pouvait même pas en parler à qui que ce soit, puisque si ce secret se répandait dans la nature, il risquait d'y laisser sa peau! C'était le dernier aspect d'un couple normal dont Kyle aurait aimé profiter: avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier sans peur, et recevoir ses conseils. Mais ça, comme le reste, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

Une fin d'après-midi, tout juste sortis du lycée, Stan avait invité Kyle à passer chez lui jouer à sa nouvelle console. Normalement Kenny aurait du être là aussi, mais il s'était fait coller parce que la prof d'histoire l'avait surpris en train de dormir pendant le cours. C'était un aspect de Kenny qui agaçait un peu Kyle. Il savait que son ami blond était intelligent, sans doute même plus qu'il ne le laissait deviner. Il pourrait sûrement avoir de bonnes notes si seulement il voulait bien se donner la peine de travailler plus sérieusement. Mais toutes ses remarques à ce sujet étaient tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd, car Kenny ne se souciait pas du tout de son avenir. Faire la fête, boire, fumer, mater les jolies filles en bikini, c'était là tout ses centres d'intérêt. Il y avait fort à parier qu'une fois le lycée fini, Kenny se trouverait un boulot et resterait toute sa vie à South Park. C'était vraiment dommage. Enfin, du moment qu'il ne recommençait pas à se droguer, comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes...

Les réflexions de Kyle à l'encontre de Kenny n'allèrent pas beaucoup plus loin, car Stan avait quelques petits soucis avec Wendy, et avait grandement besoin de parler.

« ...et donc là Wendy me dit « Oh mais Stan, demain soir il y a une tombola organisée à l'école primaire, et tous les fonds iront à l'association! Ils ont besoin de bénévoles, je ne peux pas leur faire faux bond! ». Je lui ai répondu qu'apparemment, ça ne la dérangeait pas de me faire faux bond à moi, mais elle a eu l'air scandalisée. Genre, comme si je lui avais dit que je m'en foutais que les petits Africains crèvent de faim. Ce n'est pas vrai, hein, c'est pas ça, mais c'est juste que j'ai vraiment l'impression des fois qu'elle se soucie plus des nécessiteux, des forêts Amazoniennes et des bébés phoques que de moi.

-A mon avis ce n'est pas qu'une impression Stan, répondit Kyle avec lassitude. Elle a toujours été comme ça, tu le sais bien.

-Ah ça, oui je le sais très bien! Se plaignit Stan. Enfin, on a fini par se disputer, comme d'habitude. Elle m'a dit que je n'étais qu'un égoïste, qui ne pensait qu'à son petit confort, alors qu'ailleurs dans le monde des gens meurent, et que je devrais m'impliquer davantage, et tout ça tout ça...Puis elle est partie en claquant la porte, et moi je me suis senti très con...

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir con pour ça! D'accord, il y a des enfants qui meurent, et des forêts qui disparaissent, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de te traiter comme un chien! Sérieusement, elle est capable de se plier en quatre pour récolter des fonds pour une association caritative quelconque, mais elle est incapable de voir le mal qu'elle te fait à toi! Pourquoi tu restes encore avec elle?

-Tu comprends pas Kyle...soupira Stan. Je l'aime, c'est comme ça, et je l'aime aussi pour ça. Pour son engagement, pour sa fougue, pour tout ça...Mais putain, y a vraiment des jours...Y a vraiment des jours où je t'envie tu sais?

-Moi? Pourquoi?

-D'être célibataire. De pouvoir faire ce que tu veux, de pas être obligé de participer à des ventes de charité, de pouvoir sortir avec tes potes quand tu veux, ou même de rester pépère chez toi si tu veux pas bouger ton cul. T'as vraiment une vie tranquille. »

Kyle ne répondit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Une vie tranquille, lui? Si on voulait. D'accord, c'était vrai que Mysterion n'était pas chiant, et qu'il avait toujours été fidèle à leurs rendez-vous, du moins depuis qu'ils avaient une liaison. Mais prétendre que sa vie était tranquille, c'était un peu exagéré quand même! Déjà, contrairement à Stan, lui il n'avait pas à bouger son cul à droite ou à gauche, puisque Mysterion lui interdisait carrément de sortir tout seul! Et Kyle n'osait pas lui désobéir, de peur d'avoir vraiment des ennuis et que son ami se sente obligé de lui venir en aide, alors que ses nuits étaient déjà assez difficiles comme ça. Kyle restait chez lui, mais pas inactif, puisqu'il avait des tas de recherches à faire, que ce soit sur le culte de Cthulhu ou sur les crimes commis à South Park. Et il ne pouvait même pas assumer sa relation avec le héros au grand jour, sous peine de risquer sa vie! Sans parler du fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui était son amant, pourquoi il tenait tellement à lui cacher cette information, et si cette histoire de pouvoir magique était réelle ou pas! Alors non, dire que sa vie était tranquille, c'était un petit peu abusé!

« Kyle? S'interrogea Stan avec surprise. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? J'ai dit une connerie? »

Le jeune juif sursauta et se crut obligé de protester.

« Hein? Oh mais non! Non tu n'as rien dit de stupide! Euh...On...On parlait de quoi déjà? »

Il y eut un bref silence, brusquement rompu par les applaudissements d'un public virtuel. Stan venait de gagner sa partie contre Kyle. Le brun n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier pourtant, et garda ses yeux fixés sur son ami. Mal à l'aise, le jeune juif détourna le regard et trouva soudain un intérêt passionnant à l'écran de télé.

« Kyle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est ma réflexion sur ta vie tranquille qui t'a agacé?

-Mais non, je te dis! Je suis pas agacé du tout!

-Oui, là maintenant tu as l'air plus inquiet qu'agacé. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-Y a rien du tout. Bon, on refait une autre partie? »

Un autre silence, plus court.

« Kyle, tu réalises que tu as toujours été un très mauvais menteur? »

Le jeune juif marqua une hésitation, puis poussa un soupir. Et merde.

« Stan, écoute, tu ne veux pas oublier ce qui vient de se passer, s'il te plait?

-Oublier quoi? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer?

-Justement, il ne s'est rien passé! On peut reprendre le jeu maintenant?

-Kyle, tu me caches quelque chose.

-Non! Protesta le jeune juif en sentant ses joues virer au cramoisi. Enfin...Et même si c'était le cas? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des secrets? »

Blessé, Stan le regarda longuement sans mot dire, et Kyle se sentit de plus en plus mal. Le fait était que Stan et Kyle n'avaient jamais eu de secrets l'un pour l'autre. Sur absolument tous les sujets, que ce soit les cours, leur famille, ou leurs problèmes de cœur, ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre sans honte et avec une parfaite sincérité. Les confidences de Stan à propos de sa relation avec Wendy en étaient le meilleur exemple. Il adorait sa petite amie, et jamais il ne se serait permis de la critiquer devant quelqu'un, mais Kyle c'était différent. Il pouvait tout dire à Kyle, et c'était réciproque. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait cru.

« Excuse-moi Kyle, dit Stan en se détournant. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser. J'ignorais que ta vie privée était secret-défense.

-Stan, écoute je ne voulais pas dire ça! Ne le prend pas mal, c'est juste que...je ne peux pas t'en parler

-Pourquoi? Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

-Si bien sûr, mais c'est juste que...j'ai fait une promesse.

-Une promesse à qui?

-Je...Je peux pas te le dire. Pourtant je le voudrais, crois-moi.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche?

-C'est compliqué...Vraiment très compliqué. Même un peu trop à mon goût si tu veux savoir...

-Alors raconte-moi! Je pourrais peut-être t'aider à y voir plus clair.

-Ça m'étonnerait.

-Oh merde Kyle! s'énerva Stan. Arrête un peu de prendre des airs mystérieux! Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ne dis rien, mais n'oublie pas que je suis ton meilleur ami aux dernières nouvelles! Si tu ne peux pas te confier à moi, à qui d'autre tu le feras?

-A personne. Je ne pourrais me confier à personne.

-Et est-ce que tu voudrais en parler? Ou est-ce que tu te sens capable de tout garder pour toi? »

Là Kyle marqua une hésitation et réfléchit longuement.

« Je devrais tout garder pour moi, se dit-il. C'est vraiment ce que je devrais faire. Je ne veux pas le décevoir, alors qu'il m'a fait confiance.

-Mais de qui est-ce que tu parles? »

Le jeune juif sursauta et contempla le visage énervé et curieux de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il venait de parler à voix haute. Il se sentit horriblement gêné, mais en même temps il ressentit un besoin irrépressible de tout raconter à son meilleur ami. Stan comprendrait. Il le connaissait mieux que personne. Il était intelligent. Son soutien serait vraiment précieux pour Kyle. Et puis, Stan était son meilleur ami. Kyle lui aurait confié sa vie sans la moindre hésitation s'il l'avait fallu. Et en réalité, c'était sans doute ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Kyle repensa à Mysterion, et une dernière hésitation lui ferma la bouche. Mysterion serait furieux de savoir qu'une troisième personne était dans la confidence, meilleur ami ou pas. Il récriminerait sur les risques qu'il leur faisait courir à tous les deux, et lui redirait encore une fois que pour que leur relation ne tourne pas au drame, il leur fallait garder à tout prix le secret. Secret. Oui, secret comme l'identité secrète de Mysterion. Comme toutes ces choses qu'il ne lui disait pas. Comme son visage, qu'il s'obstinait à vouloir lui dissimuler, au point que leurs étreintes ne pouvaient avoir lieu que dans le noir le plus complet. Ça faisait beaucoup de secrets pour Kyle, et il commençait à en avoir assez. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas tirer les vers du nez de Mysterion, peut-être que se confier à une tierce personne ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, non?

Et puis on pouvait avoir confiance en Stan. Kyle était sûr que Mysterion serait d'accord. Le jeune juif se rappela soudain avoir un temps soupçonné son meilleur ami d'être le super-héros, mais il savait depuis longtemps que ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Pour une raison très simple: Stan était fou amoureux de Wendy, et jamais il ne l'aurait trahie en ayant une liaison avec quelqu'un d'autre. Kyle le connaissait trop bien pour en douter. Le jeune juif resta silencieux quelques instants de plus, hésitant entre sa loyauté envers Mysterion et son besoin bien naturel de se confier à son ami. Stan devinait le dilemme dans lequel il était plongé, mais il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant d'attendre patiemment que Kyle se décide à lui parler, ou à se taire. C'était bien lui ça. Loin d'être du genre à pousser les gens aux confidences, il était quelqu'un de discret, et il respectait la vie privée des autres. Kyle ressentit soudain une bouffée de tendresse pour son meilleur ami et sut aussitôt qu'il ne pouvait pas lui cacher plus longtemps sa liaison avec Mysterion. Pas à lui. Pas quelque chose d'aussi important. Mysterion pouvait bien se mettre en colère s'il venait à l'apprendre, il ne devait pas s'imaginer que Kyle avait l'intention de renoncer à ses amis maintenant qu'il faisait partie de sa vie.

Une fois sa décision prise, Kyle sentit un grand calme s'emparer de lui, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il eut l'impression d'avoir un peu repris sa vie en main.

« Stan, est-ce qu'on est seul ici?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le brun. Mes parents travaillent, mon grand-père fait sa sieste, et Shelley ne rentrera pas avant ce week-end. Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre?

-Oui. Oui, je pense que ça serait mieux. »

Stan se leva aussitôt, et éteignit la console. Kyle le précéda dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Il mit un peu d'ordre dans ses idées pendant le temps qu'il fallu à son ami pour le rejoindre, et quand Stan entra dans la pièce, Kyle savait à peu près ce qu'il allait lui dire. Le brun ferma sa porte, et s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau, avant de darder sur son ami un regard interrogateur. Kyle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Stan, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Mysterion?

-Mysterion? Répéta t-il avec surprise. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de courageux, qui a beaucoup de mérite de faire ce qu'il fait. Pourquoi?

-Et bien parce que je...parce qu'en fait, ça va faire bientôt deux mois que je travaille pour lui. »

Stan fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon? Tu fais quoi?

-Je travaille pour lui. Il...Il est venu me voir chez moi, il y a deux mois. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour mener des enquêtes pour lui. Pour chercher des trucs sur internet, ce genre de choses. Et il m'a demandé à moi, parce qu'il savait que j'étais bon en informatique, et que je faisais partie des gens qui le soutiennent. Alors j'ai accepté. Et aujourd'hui encore je continue à faire des recherches pour lui.

-Attends une seconde Kyle! Tu es sérieux? Tu...Tu travailles avec lui? Vraiment?

-Oui Stan. Je n'invente rien. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, mais il m'a fait promettre de garder le secret. Il disait que ce serait trop risqué pour moi de mettre des gens dans la confidence. »

Pendant un moment, Stan regarda son meilleur ami comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il éclate de rire et crie « Poisson d'Avril! ». Ce ne fut pourtant pas le cas. Kyle était tout à fait sincère, et Stan le compris d'autant mieux qu'il savait que son ami était un piètre menteur.

« Putain de merde...murmura le brun. Toi qui bosse pour Mysterion. LE Mysterion. J'en reviens pas...Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour lui exactement? »

La première réponse qui vint à l'esprit de Kyle fut « je me fais sodomiser », mais il se dit que ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de l'annoncer à Stan. Aussi il sortit une explication toute trouvée.

« Je cherche surtout des détails dans les journaux sur les enquêtes en cours, les crimes qui se sont passés sans qu'il soit présent, les types qui ont été arrêtés ou qui sont recherchés, ce genre de chose. Des fois, il me demande des renseignements sur quelqu'un en particulier, s'il pense que cette personne est mêlée à des trucs louches. Genre Robert Gytes. Il se doutait depuis le début que ce mec était bizarre, il m'avait demandé de trouver tout ce que je pouvais sur lui.

-Rien d'autre? Il ne veut pas que tu viennes avec lui sur des scènes de crime? Ou que tu ailles voir des gens pour les interroger? Demanda Stan d'un ton inquisiteur.

-Non! Protesta Kyle. Tu veux rire? C'est tout juste s'il m'autorise à sortir tout seul dans les rues! D'ailleurs il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais sortir de chez moi la nuit sans le prévenir. »

Le roux avait voulu rassurer Stan, mais son ami eut l'air contrarié, et fronça les sourcils.

« Il m'a l'air d'être un peu envahissant ce Mysterion. D'où est-ce qu'il se permet de t'interdire quoi que ce soit?

-Il ne m'interdit rien! C'est juste que...et bien...il s'inquiète pour moi. Il ne veut pas que je me mette en danger.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, ou alors il a peur de courir des risques supplémentaires si jamais tu devais croiser la route de mauvaises personnes.

-Et bien oui, sans doute ça aussi. C'est normal après tout, tu ne crois pas? »

Stan hésita, apparemment indécis sur l'attitude à avoir. Kyle fut un peu surpris de sa réaction. Certes, Stan n'avait jamais été un admirateur éperdu du héros, mais tout de même, il avait toujours affirmé qu'il respectait sa lutte contre le crime. Pourtant là, en apprenant que son meilleur ami s'était allié à Mysterion, il ne montrait que de la méfiance et de l'inquiétude.

« Oui, j'imagine qu'il a ses raisons d'agir comme il le fait, reconnut enfin Stan. Et toi tu...tu sais qui il est au fait?

-Non, avoua Kyle avec une certaine contrariété dans la voix. Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

-Bon, ça ne me surprend pas en réalité. Mais dis-moi, comment est-ce qu'il se comporte avec toi?

-Comment ça?

-Il ne s'est jamais montré menaçant? Il n'a jamais essayé de te faire du mal?

-Quoi? Mais bien sûr que non! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de croire des trucs comme ça?

-Je ne crois rien du tout Kyle! Mais enfin...là tu es en train de me dire que tu travailles pour Mysterion, sans même savoir qui c'est, et que lui de son côté exige de toi que tu suives ses ordres, et que tu ne parles de lui à personne. Même pas à moi. Excuse-moi, mais quand j'entends ça, je pense spontanément que ce type a une attitude bizarre! »

Kyle fut sur le point de sortir une remarque acerbe, mais il s'en empêcha, conscient que s'énerver n'arrangerait pas les choses. Stan était simplement inquiet pour lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Kyle fréquente régulièrement un inconnu, c'était compréhensible. Et sans doute aussi qu'il était contrarié que son meilleur ami, à qui il confiait toujours tout, lui ait caché quelque chose d'aussi important. Kyle poussa un soupir, en se disant que si Stan se montrait déjà aussi énervé, ça risquait d'être délicat de lui avouer que lui et Mysterion ne se contentaient pas de travailler ensemble. Le mieux à faire, c'était encore de le persuader que le héros n'avait aucune mauvaise intention le concernant.

« Écoute Stan...Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Je te jure que je voulais le faire, mais Mysterion m'a demandé de ne rien dire à personne. Je sais que ça ne te plait pas, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je le sais bien, j'ai appris à le connaître à force de le voir débarquer chez moi en pleine nuit pour que je l'aide à trouver des trucs. C'est quelqu'un de bien Mysterion. Il veut vraiment aider les gens. Et s'il n'a pas voulu que j'en parle, ou s'il me demande de ne pas sortir dehors en pleine nuit, c'est simplement parce qu'il ne veut pas que je sois blessé. Il me l'a dit lui-même, et je sais qu'il le pense. »

Stan ne sut pas quoi répondre devant une telle conviction, et après quelques secondes d'incertitude, il se résigna à accepter de voir les choses de cette façon. Après tout, si Kyle pensait pouvoir faire confiance à Mysterion, c'était sans doute que le héros le méritait. Au fond, quelqu'un qui risquait sa vie tous les soirs pour protéger les habitants de South Park contre le crime ne pouvait pas foncièrement être mauvais. Et puis, Kyle avait dit ne jamais accompagner Mysterion dans escapades nocturnes, donc sa vie ne courait pas de réels risques. Stan se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux, comme il faisait souvent quand il était contrarié, ou en proie au doute.

« Tu es vraiment certain qu'il ne te veut pas de mal?

-Certain.

-Il ne fait rien de stupide au moins? Il ne te pousse pas à courir de risques, ou à faire des trucs contre la loi?

-Absolument pas.

-Alors dans ce cas...Bon, j'imagine que je me fais du souci pour rien. Excuse-moi de m'être emporté, mais franchement je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'annonces un truc comme ça. J'ai un peu flippé sur le coup.

-Je sais, je comprends très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

-Quand même...toi qui travailles avec Mysterion! S'exclama Stan en parvenant à ébaucher un sourire. C'est vraiment la classe! Tu dois te sentir fier de toi à chaque fois qu'on parle de lui à la télé!

-Oui, c'est assez sympa. Euh...Stan...Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire à ce sujet.

-Quoi?

-Et bien en fait...Mysterion et moi...on se voit tous les soirs mais des fois on...enfin...je veux dire que nous...on se contente pas de faire des recherches.

-Comment ça? »

Le sourire admiratif de Stan avait disparu, remplacé de nouveau par l'inquiétude. Kyle sentit ses joues s'embraser, et baissa la tête, horriblement mal à l'aise. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara du cœur du brun. Kyle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi gêné en sa présence. Ce n'était pas normal. Ça annonçait une nouvelle très désagréable à entendre. Le roux prit une inspiration, s'obligea à regarder son ami dans les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais les phrases pleines de tact qu'il avait en tête ne parvinrent pas à franchir ses lèvres. Il se retrouva donc à bafouiller comme un crétin, ce qui n'arrangea en rien son appréhension et sa gêne.

« Et bien...Mysterion...en fait c'est...un mec vraiment bien et...enfin...je...l'apprécie...et lui aussi...enfin je crois...et donc nous...euh...comment dire... »

Kyle se sentit de plus en plus stupide, et regretta un instant d'avoir lancé la conversation sur ce sujet. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de dire à Stan qu'il travaillait pour Mysterion? Ça aurait été bien plus simple! Stan aurait eu le temps de se faire à cette idée, et Kyle aurait pu reparler plus tard de la partie plus intime, avec plus de confiance en lui! Mais ce n'était plus possible maintenant. Le brun le regardait se débattre avec ses sentiments avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'insistance. Il ne le laisserait plus tranquille, pas sans savoir ce qui mettait son meilleur ami tellement mal à l'aise. Kyle se tut et s'obligea à compter jusqu'à dix en espagnol dans sa tête, histoire de se calmer un peu les nerfs. Stan fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, et bien Kyle? Tu peux être plus clair, je n'ai pas compris ce que tu cherchais à me dire! »

Le jeune juif ne se sentit pas mieux, et se dit finalement qu'il valait mieux sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. S'il commençait à vouloir y mettre les formes, il allait encore s'empêtrer entre la sincérité de ses sentiments, son embarras et les quelques vestiges de honte qui lui restaient au fond du cœur. Même si Kyle avait plutôt bien accepté son attirance pour Mysterion, il n'en restait pas moins un fils Broflovski, élevé dans les traditions juives, et éduqué à se montrer toujours discret sur sa vie privée. Reconnaître ouvertement avoir une liaison avec un garçon, même devant son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas si facile pour lui. Aussi il fit taire ses doutes, prit une profonde inspiration, et laissa les mots s'échapper de sa bouche sans se laisser le temps d'y accorder la moindre attention.

« Voilà, dit soudain Kyle en relevant la tête. Mysterion et moi, on couche ensemble. »

Stan écarquilla les yeux et fixa son ami comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Pendant une seconde, il crut avoir mal entendu, mais le visage rouge et embarrassé de Kyle lui fit très vite comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Hein? Tu...Répète un peu ça!

-Mysterion et moi on couche ensemble. » répéta Kyle, et cette fois ça lui sembla plus facile de prononcer ces mots, à son grand soulagement. « Je sais, ça a l'air dingue dit comme ça, mais...

-Kyle, tu te fiches de moi! Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux?

-Si.

-Mais...Non mais attends...quand tu dis que tu couches avec lui, tu ne veux quand pas dire que toi et lui vous... »

Stan n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase, aussi Kyle se vit-il contraint de l'y aider.

« Euh...Et bien on...Tu n'as jamais vu le secret de Brokeback Mountain? Lui et moi c'est pareil. Enfin, en moins prise de tête quand même.

-Kyle...Non mais attends...Mais Mysterion c'est un mec!

-Oui, et après? De nos jours ce n'est plus un problème.

-Je sais bien, mais enfin là c'est...je...j'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais...tu es homosexuel?

-Euh...Je sais pas, hésita Kyle. Je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question. En fait ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je...l'aime beaucoup, et que quand on est ensemble, je...ça me...enfin, tu comprends, quoi.»

Stan se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Entendre son meilleur ami, toujours si pudique, pour ne pas dire prude, lui avouer tranquillement coucher avec un garçon! En fait non, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il couche avec un garçon qui lui posait problème. Le problème, c'était qu'il couchait avec Mysterion! Mysterion, ce type bizarre qui se battait contre les délinquants et les autres rebuts de South Park déguisé en super-héros! Un type dont personne ne savait rien!

« Mais Kyle, je croyais que tu ne savais pas qui était Mysterion! Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu couches avec lui alors que tu ne sais même pas qui il est en réalité!

-Et bien si, avoua le jeune juif en soupirant. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble son visage. A chaque fois, on fait ça dans le noir, et il se rhabille toujours avant de rallumer la lumière.

-Hein? Parce qu'il ne veut pas te dire son vrai nom? Il couche avec toi, mais il veut quand même que tu restes dans l'ignorance? Et toi tu acceptes ça?

-J'ai pas tellement le choix, marmonna Kyle. Honnêtement ça m'emmerde vraiment qu'il ne veuille pas me le dire. Il dit que c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas que je courre plus de risques, mais...

-Il se fout de ta gueule! Putain, mais vous...si vous en êtes arrivés là, le fait que tu connaisses son nom ou pas ne change rien du tout! Si ça venait à se savoir, tout le monde sera persuadé que tu sais forcément qui il est, personne ne voudra croire que tu couches avec lui sans ça!

-Je sais, c'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit, mais il ne veut rien savoir.

-Putain...s'exclama Stan avec colère. Putain mais ce mec...quel fils de pute! Kyle, il se sert de toi! Il veut juste baiser avec toi sans s'impliquer davantage! S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, il sait qu'il n'aura rien à craindre puisque tu ne pourras pas le trahir!

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, affirma Kyle d'un ton ferme. Il est borné, mais je sais qu'il tient vraiment à moi. En fait, si tu veux savoir, il ne voulait même pas entamer une liaison avec moi. C'est plus ou moins moi qui l'ait poussé.

-Comment ça? Non, en fait, raconte-moi simplement ce qui s'est passé. Dis-moi tout, depuis le début. »

Kyle obéit, et retraça avec une fidélité irréprochable ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Mysterion depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé de Cartman, deux mois plus tôt. Stan fut stupéfait, et effrayé, d'apprendre que le gros lard nourrissait des sentiments peu catholiques envers son meilleur ami, mais Kyle ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Puis le roux lui raconta ses débuts en tant qu'enquêteur, puis leur premier baiser, suivi du silence obstiné du héros, jusqu'à la mise au clair de leurs sentiments respectifs, ainsi que l'accord qu'ils avaient passés tous les deux. Kyle avait juré de rester discret, et de son côté Mysterion avait promis d'être honnête, du moins tant qu'il n'était question ni de son vrai nom, ni de son prétendu pouvoir. Quand le jeune juif eut fini, Stan resta plongé dans un silence pensif pendant de longues secondes. Le récit de Kyle ne l'avait pas vraiment rassuré.

« Ça ne plait pas Kyle, avoua t-il. Je n'aime pas du tout cette histoire.

-Je sais, des fois je me demande ce qui me prend d'accepter de vivre ce genre de relation bizarre. Mais c'est comme ça, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter.

-Ce Mysterion...Je n'ai jamais vraiment su quoi penser de lui, même si j'admire sa façon de se battre pour protéger les gens. Mais je commence à me dire que peut-être que Wendy n'avait pas complètement tort. Il faut vraiment qu'il ait une case en moins pour prendre plaisir à coucher avec quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas qui il est. »

Kyle n'apprécia pas beaucoup la remarque, mais il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Stan ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'avait jamais vu Mysterion, il ne savait pas à quel point le héros pouvait se montrer affectueux sous son masque de froideur. Le brun ne voyait que le côté dérangeant de leur relation.

« Kyle, franchement j'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses accepter tout ça. Toi qui es toujours si franc, qui ne supportes pas l'hypocrisie. Comment tu peux accepter ça de la part de Mysterion? Tu te rends bien compte pourtant que cette liaison pourrait être dangereuse? Tu sais que tu pourrais finir par en souffrir?

-Oui, exactement comme toi avec Wendy, répondit doucement Kyle. Tu sais comment elle est, tu sais qu'elle te fait du mal sans le vouloir, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de l'aimer, pas vrai? »

Stan tiqua, incapable de comprendre sur le coup comment on pouvait comparer Mysterion et Wendy. Mais il réalisa très vite qu'il était peut-être mal placé pour critiquer Kyle en matière d'acceptation. Même si évidemment, il y avait une grosse différence entre une fille trop préoccupée par le bien-être des nécessiteux pour se soucier de celui de ses proches et entre un garçon secret au point de ne même pas vouloir révéler le strict minimum à son amant. Mais au fond, le principe était le même. C'était de vivre sa relation avec l'autre et d'en tolérer les aspects négatifs, parce que les côtés positifs suffisaient à les compenser. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que la relation était dénuée de frustration et de doutes. Ils étaient tous les deux bien placés pour le savoir.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas aimé ce que je t'ai dit, continua Kyle, et je sais que tu n'apprécie pas l'attitude de Mysterion envers moi. Mais c'est comme ça, c'est un choix que j'ai fait, et je ne le regrette pas. Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ça pour recevoir un sermon, mais pour obtenir ton soutien. Même si j'aime beaucoup Mysterion et que je veux continuer à le voir, ça n'empêche pas que des fois j'ai besoin d'en parler. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas du tout facile pour moi de vivre ça!

-Je m'en doute. Mais tu comptes vraiment continuer comme ça?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, je sais que Mysterion ne me révèlera rien de lui-même. Je lui ai juré de ne pas essayer de deviner qui il est, et je compte bien tenir ma promesse. Tu es la seule et unique personne à être au courant, et en te disant ça, c'est comme si je remettais ma vie entre tes mains. J'espère seulement que tu sauras garder le secret.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça Kyle! Je me fous pas mal de Mysterion, mais jamais je ne ferai quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te mettre en danger! Mais j'aimerais juste que tu fasses une chose pour moi.

-Quoi?

-Ne dis pas à Mysterion que tu m'as mis au courant. Garde-ça pour toi. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur que ton copain s'énerve contre moi, mais au moins comme ça tu auras quelqu'un sur qui t'appuyer si ça tourne mal entre vous, sans que ce mec n'ait quelque chose à redire.

-Je...Je ne sais pas, hésita le jeune juif. Ce ne serait pas très sympa vis à vis de lui.

-Au vu de tous les trucs qu'il te cache, tu peux bien te permettre un ou deux secrets de ton côté! S'énerva Stan. Et puis, tu lui as peut-être promis de ne pas essayer de découvrir son identité, mais rien de plus! Tu ne lui as pas juré de lui donner un compte-rendu détaillé de tout ce qui se passe dans ta vie, non?

-Non.

-Alors voilà! Fais ce que tu veux de ton côté, mais s'il te plait, n'hésite pas à venir me parler si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien. Tu t'es engagé dans un truc très compliqué, et je ne pense pas que tu pourras gérer ça tout seul.

-Oui je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je t'en ai parlé. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi pour me soutenir.

-Et tu as eu raison. Euh...Dis-moi, est-ce que tu crois qu'on devrait en parler à Kenny?

-Kenny? Tu penses que je devrais le mettre au courant lui aussi?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que comme c'est notre ami, ce n'est peut-être pas très sympa de le laisser à l'écart. »

Kyle réfléchit intensément à cette éventualité. Kenny avait peut-être de nombreux défauts, mais c'était quelqu'un sur qui Kyle avait toujours pu compter, et en qui il avait toute confiance. Pourtant, est-ce que c'était une raison valable pour le mettre lui aussi dans la confidence? Le blond s'y connaissait bien en matière de relations amoureuses, et sans doute qu'il pourrait se montrer de bon conseil. D'un autre côté, Kyle avait déjà fait une entorse à la confiance de Mysterion en avertissant Stan, et ce serait peut-être abusé d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Kyle essaya de s'imaginer évoquant la question avec son amant, et il devina quelle réponse il obtiendrait.

«_ Kenny? Tu veux rire? C'est peut-être ton ami, mais n'oublie pas qu'il a une fâcheuse tendance à boire et à traîner dans les bars. Et si il se mettait à boire un verre de trop et qu'il commençait à raconter à tout le monde qu'il connait un gars qui couche avec Mysterion? Hors de question que tu lui en parles! N'oublie pas que c'est ta vie et la mienne qui sont en jeu dans cette histoire!_ »

Kyle se sentit honteux de penser à Kenny en ces termes, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que son ami avait parfois un peu trop tendance à se montrer imprudent. Le roux poussa un soupir de résignation, et regarda Stan droit dans les yeux.

« Non, on ne lui dit rien. Je préfère que personne d'autre que toi ne soit au courant. »

Stan ne fit pas de commentaire, et acquiesça. Il avait sans doute pensé la même chose que Kyle. Les deux garçons se sentirent mal à l'aise à l'idée de mettre ainsi à l'écart leur ami d'enfance, mais ils ne regrettèrent pas leur choix. Dans cette affaire, la plus grande discrétion était de mise, et ils étaient tous les deux persuadés en leur fort intérieur que, malgré toute l'affection qu'ils pouvaient avoir pour leur ami, le mettre au courant serait un trop grand facteur de risque pour Kyle et pour Mysterion.

* * *

><p><strong>Pauvre Kenny, si même ses meilleurs amis ne lui font pas confiance...Remarque sa réputation d'inconscient est peut-être sa meilleure couverture finalement. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Pfiou, désolée si j'ai un peu tardé à poster celui-là, mais mes examens approchent et du coup je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais rassurez-vous, je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic! Je remercie encore une fois tous les gens qui me laissent des review et qui du coup m'encouragent à continuer! Voilà, bonne lecture à tous!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Depuis que la ville de South Park avait été envahie par le crime, les gens n'osaient plus sortir le soir à partir d'une certaine heure. C'était devenu une habitude, partagée par tous les citoyens, au point qu'elle faisait carrément office de loi non écrite. Si aux infos, on entendait parler de quelqu'un qui s'était fait molesté ou assassiné dans la rue, le premier commentaire avait tendance à être « C'est de sa faute, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est sorti en pleine nuit? ». Évidemment, il y avait toujours quelques irréductibles pour refuser de se laisser impressionner et pour aller dehors s'ils avaient besoin d'air, ou de sortir le chien, ou d'autre chose du genre. Mais ces gens n'étaient qu'une minorité, et hélas pour eux, s'il leur arrivait malheur, ils ne s'attiraient pas toujours la sympathie de la population.

C'était encore plus vrai pour les filles, surtout les filles jeunes. Après les premières agressions, la plupart des parents avaient catégoriquement interdit à leurs filles de sortir après le coucher du soleil. Certains avaient même été jusqu'à les obliger à toujours se balader vêtues de pulls informes et de pantalons larges, comme si des vêtements laids étaient une garantie de sécurité contre le viol. D'une manière générale, depuis plusieurs mois, les jeunes filles de South Park ne sortaient plus qu'en bande, souvent avec des garçons de leur âge, et s'efforçaient de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elles de peur que quelque individu louche n'y voit une provocation.

C'était sans doute pour cela que la majorité des jeunes filles considéraient Mysterion comme un ange tombé du ciel. Que ce soient les petites filles de l'école primaire, ou les femmes d'âge mûr devant se rendre à pied à leur travail, la plupart d'entre elles se sentaient infiniment plus rassurées dans les rues depuis que le héros avait commencé son action de protection des citoyens. D'ailleurs Mysterion en avait sauvé plus d'une des griffes d'un quelconque voyou. Il était considéré comme un héros, mais aussi comme une espèce de chevalier servant, sauveur du beau sexe, et protecteur de l'intégrité de ces dames. Sur Facebook, des tas de groupes avaient été créés, du genre « Mysterion, le héros de South Park », ou pour les plus jeunes « Si twa ossi tu trouv ke Mysterion il é tro tro boooooooo lol ». D'ailleurs, chez les adolescentes de la ville, il était devenu le garçon le plus populaire, dépassant des idoles jusque là jugées indétrônables, comme Robert Pattinson ou Justin Bieber. Beaucoup de collégiennes avaient accroché des photos de lui dans leur chambre, et toutes rêvaient en secret d'être celle qui ferait fondre le cœur du héros ténébreux et qui pourraient tomber en pâmoison entre ses bras protecteurs et aimants.

Mysterion savait très bien quelle popularité il avait auprès de ces filles, et ça le faisait beaucoup rire. Déjà, parce qu'il trouvait très drôle d'être le fantasme de gamines à peine pubères qui n'auraient jamais accordé le moindre regard à Kenny McCormick. Ensuite, parce qu'il aurait adoré voir leur tête si elles apprenaient que leur héros couchait allègrement avec un garçon. Il en aurait presque regretté de ne pas pouvoir révéler au monde sa liaison avec Kyle. Presque.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'être l'idole des jeunes filles pouvait être dangereux pour lui. Car ce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier, c'était que les adolescentes à peine pubères avaient tendance à se montrer incroyablement stupides parfois.

* * *

><p>« Nan mais Nicole, t'es vraiment sûre de toi, là? Demanda Selena d'un ton nerveux.<p>

-Mais oui je te dis, arrête de me faire chier! Répliqua la dite Nicole. Je suis sûre que c'est par là!

-On devrait pas faire ça...murmura Keira d'une voix tremblante. Il est presque une heure du matin. On va avoir des ennuis.

-Putain Keira, si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à dégager! Mais faudra pas venir chialer si on le voit et pas toi! »

Keira baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Elle ne fit pas mine de s'en aller, moins à cause de la possibilité de ne pas voir Mysterion que de la peur de rentrer chez elle toute seule. Satisfaite de voir ses deux amies la fermer, Nicole profita de la lueur pâle d'un lampadaire pour lire le nom de la rue.

« Oui, je suis sûre que c'est par là! »

Rayonnante, elle s'engagea dans la ruelle sombre, talonnée par ses deux amies qui regrettaient de plus en plus de s'être laissé entraîner dans cette histoire.

Les trois jeunes filles avaient treize ans, et elles se considéraient comme les reines du collège. Elles se savaient craintes, désirées et jalousées à la fois, ce qui leur donnait un très agréable sentiment de supériorité. Continuellement à la recherche de l'admiration de leurs très nombreux amis, elles ne cessaient de chercher de nouveaux moyens de prouver que yes, c'étaient elles les plus belles et les plus cool de tout le bahut. Et comme la plupart des filles de leur âge, elles vouaient une véritable adoration à Mysterion, et leur rêve le plus cher était de le rencontrer en vrai.

C'était Nicole qui avait eu l'idée de faire ça. Elles avaient monté un plan pour donner le change à leurs parents, en leur racontant qu'elles allaient passer la nuit chez Nicole et que non, elles ne sortiraient pas dehors, promis juré! Mais à peine le père de Nicole était-il parti -il était infirmier et devait travailler de nuit- qu'elles se précipitaient dans la salle de bain pour se faire belles et qu'elles sortaient de la maison en gloussant.

L'idée était très simple: les filles avaient l'intention de se balader dans un des coins mal famés de South Park avec la certitude que des types bizarres essayeraient de s'en prendre à elles. Elles crieraient, elles appelleraient au secours, et Mysterion débarquerait aussitôt pour les sauver. Il casserait la gueule des lascars, il leur dirait « Tout va bien, vous êtes sauvées maintenant. ». Et elles le remercieraient avec beaucoup de conviction, elles lui diraient à quel point elles l'adoraient, et elles lui demanderait si, par hasard, il n'accepterait pas de se laisser prendre en photo avec elles. Peut-être même qu'elles oseraient lui demander un bisou. Gyaaaaah, ça serait trooooooooop de la balle! Les autres filles du bahut allaient en crever de jalousie quand elles verraient ça!

Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'elles avaient pensé quand elles étaient bien en sécurité chez Nicole. Maintenant qu'elles étaient réellement seules et sans défense dans une rue sombre de la ville, leur motivation avait considérablement chuté. Selena et Keira ne cessaient de jeter continuellement des petits coups d'œil autour d'elles, sursautant au moindre bruit, persuadées d'être suivies et observées par des yeux invisibles. Seule Nicole restait aussi déterminée. Elle était parfaitement consciente que ce qu'elles faisaient était risqué, mais si ça pouvait leur permettre d'être prises en photo aux côtés de Mysterion, ça en valait le coup!

« Voilà c'est ici! Déclara t-elle.

-Mais y a personne ici, dit Keira d'une petite voix. T'es sûre que c'est la bonne rue?

-Mais oui putain! S'énerva Nicole. Il m'a dit que Mysterion traînait souvent par ici. Si on veut le voir, faut juste attendre.

-Comment il le savait d'abord? Insista Keira. T'es sûre qu'il s'est pas foutu de toi?

-Non il s'est pas foutu de moi! Je suis pas si conne, j'ai demandé à mon père. Il m'a dit que y avait toujours plein d'agression dans ce coin, et que du coup Mysterion traînait souvent par là.

-Mais alors comment ça se fait qu'on ait croisé personne pour le moment?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, arrête de me faire chier!

-C'est qui le mec qui t'a dit de venir ici? Demanda Selena avec circonspection.

-Un mec de seconde, je sais pas son nom. Un gros avec des cheveux bruns. »

Selena hésita à faire un commentaire, mais elle préféra ne pas risquer les foudres de Nicole et ferma la bouche. Les trois filles attendirent quelques instants, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Keira, malade de peur, se serra contre Selena.

« Il ne viendra peut-être pas...Il est peut-être occupé ailleurs.

-Ta gueule Keira! Tu commences vraiment à nous faire chier!

-Mais...

-Tiens donc, regardez qui voilà! » S'exclama une voix masculine venue de la rue adjacente.

Les trois filles sursautèrent, et virent une silhouette sombre se diriger vers elle d'un pas lent. La faible lueur d'un lampadaire leur révéla que c'était un homme d'âge mûr, qui les regardait en arborant un sourire malfaisant. Un autre homme apparut derrière lui, puis un autre. Les trois inconnus se placèrent devant elles de façon à les empêcher de s'échapper, et les adolescentes ne purent que reculer contre le mur. Keira poussa un gémissement de terreur et se pressa davantage contre Selena, qui n'en menait pas large non plus. A leur grande horreur, Nicole avait l'air beaucoup moins assurée tout à coup.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les filles? Dit le premier inconnu sans cesser de sourire. Vous savez que c'est dangereux de traîner par ici?

-Oui c'est vrai, vous pourriez faire de mauvaises rencontres! Renchérit un autre homme. On vous a jamais dit ce qui arrive aux filles qui traînent toutes seules dehors? Vous regardez jamais la télé? »

Il devait avoir la quarantaine, et il regarda avec insistance la poitrine de Selena, comme s'il essayait de deviner ce qui pouvait bien se cacher en dessous. Il se lécha brièvement les lèvres, faisant naître chez les trois filles un sentiment d'horreur et de dégoût. Keira, décomposée, recula d'un pas avant de sentir le mur contre son dos. Selena regarda avec inquiétude Nicole, qui s'efforça de reprendre courage. Allons, il ne fallait pas paniquer. Tout se passait comme prévu. Mysterion allait venir, c'était obligé.

« Nous...bafouilla Nicole. Nous...Euh...On voulait juste...

-Quoi? Excuse-moi j'ai pas bien compris ce que tu voulais dire.

-Je crois qu'elle est en train de dire que t'as raison! s'exclama le troisième homme. Et qu'elle est désolée, et qu'elle a eu tort de venir sur notre territoire, et qu'elle est prête à tout pour se faire pardonner.

-Ah c'est ça? Et bien chérie, j'accepte tes excuses! Je suis un gentleman moi, tu sais. Mais comme dans ce monde, on obtient rien sans rien, va falloir que tu me montre toute l'étendue de ta reconnaissance! »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, l'homme saisit Nicole par le bras et la tira vers lui. La jeune fille poussa un hurlement strident et se débattit comme une furie, imitée en cela par ses deux amies. L'homme plaqua Nicole contre le mur et glissa une main avide sous la jupe de la jeune fille, qui cria encore plus fort. Et sa peur n'était pas simulée.

« Fais pas de manières petite pute! Quand on sort avec une jupe aussi courte, c'est qu'on en veut! »

Nicole sentit sa petite culotte en dentelle se déchirer sous les doigts de l'homme. Elle fondit en larmes de terreur, consciente que près d'elle, les deux autres hommes avaient le même genre de comportement avec Selena et Keira. Keira pleurait et appelait au secours, tandis que Selena essayait de donner des coups de pied à son agresseur, que ça amusait beaucoup apparemment. Nicole réalisa pleinement pour la première fois à quel point elle avait été inconsciente, et pria désespérément pour que Mysterion intervienne, et vite. Cette fois elle ne se souciait plus d'épater la galerie. C'était sa vie et celles de ses amies qui était en jeu.

L'homme qui retenait Keira poussa soudain un cri de douleur et lâcha sa proie. Il s'écroula à terre, à moitié sonné, un énorme bleu sur la mâchoire. Les deux autres hommes cessèrent leur petit jeu et se tournèrent vers lui, pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait une septième personne qui venait de se joindre à eux. Mysterion lui-même. Les trois filles poussèrent des exclamations soulagées, ce qui leur valu seulement des regards noirs du héros. Aussi elles se turent.

« Vous êtes vraiment une bande de gros porcs, dit Mysterion froidement. Vous vous rendez compte que ces gamines pourraient être vos filles? »

L'homme qui retenait Nicole eut un instant d'hésitation, puis se mit à ricaner.

« Nos filles? Ouais peut-être, mais quand on veut jouer à la grande, faut assumer! Tu veux te joindre à nous Mysterion?

-Mysterion! Hurla Nicole avec désespoir. Sauve-nous! Je t'en supplie! »

Le héros la regarda quelques secondes et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le petit haut décolleté et la jupe ras des fesses que la jeune fille avait soigneusement choisie pour l'occasion. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il se détourna pourtant très vite, et la jeune fille fut incapable de deviner si ça avait été de la réprobation ou de l'intérêt qu'elle avait lu dans ses yeux. Et elle réalisa qu'elle se fichait de la réponse. Actuellement, la seule chose qui comptait pour elle, c'était que ces types bizarres, les laissent tranquilles, elle et ses amies.

« Hé, mais je vous reconnais! Dit soudain le héros. Vous n'êtes pas ces trois mecs qui avaient essayé de violer une femme le mois dernier?

-Oh, tu te souviens de nous? Comme c'est aimable de ta part!

-Oui je me souviens. Et vous, vous devez vous souvenir de ce qui vous est arrivé quand je vous suis tombé dessus? Un conseil les gars, partez d'ici tout de suite avant que je ne m'énerve.

-Ah ouais? Ricana l'homme qui retenait Selena. Et tu comptes faire quoi exactement? Tu crois vraiment que tu fais le poids face à nous trois? »

Mysterion haussa un sourcil.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi, tu en doutes? Tu crois vraiment que les choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus? »

L'assurance du héros parut décontenancer l'homme, qui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à ses comparses. Celui qui avait agressé Keira se releva péniblement, tout en frottant sa mâchoire endolorie. Il jeta sur le héros un regard mauvais et serra le poing, apparemment prêt à en découdre. En guise de réponse, Mysterion se plaça en position de combat et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il n'avait pas peur de ce type. Il en avait combattu des plus forts. L'homme hésita et ne s'approcha pas, malgré les encouragements de ses deux amis, qui ne firent pas mine de venir l'aider. Sentant leur indécision, Mysterion leur laissa une dernière chance.

« Bon, si vous ne vous sentez pas de taille contre moi, lâchez ces filles et foutez le camp tout de suite. Je compte jusqu'à trois.

-Bordel mec, tu te crois super fort, mais tu vas voir on va te trouer la peau!

-Un...

-Allez Murray, vas-y, frappe-le! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, merde?

-T'es marrant toi, t'as qu'à venir m'aider si tu y tiens tellement!

-Deux...

-Les mecs, on devrait peut-être y aller...

-Tr...

-OK OK c'est bon! S'exclama l'homme qui retenait Nicole. Du calme hein, on veut pas d'ennuis nous! Là, tu vois, on les lâche les gamines! »

Il joignit le geste à la parole et relâcha Nicole, qui s'affala contre le mur, tremblant de peur. Le deuxième homme fit de même avec Selena, et le troisième, se sentant en position d'infériorité maintenant que ses deux amis l'avaient lâchés, se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Ils s'empressèrent de disparaître dans la ruelle par laquelle ils étaient venus, non sans darder un dernier regard haineux sur le héros. Mysterion le leur rendit bien, sans bouger un seul muscle, et ne consentit à se détendre qu'une fois les trois violeurs hors de vue. Les filles, qui avaient suivi toute la scène sans oser prononcer un mot, poussèrent des exclamations admiratives.

« Waah, c'était trop cool!

-T'es trop génial Mysterion! Comment tu les as niqué!

-Gyaaah, trop de la balle! »

Le héros se tourna vers elles, et elles eurent l'impression de recevoir une douche glacée. Les yeux de Mysterion trahissaient sans mal sa colère.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez? S'exclama t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir traîner ici aussi tard?

-Nous, hem...bafouilla Nicole. On voulait juste...On avait envie de te voir.

-Sans blague? Et vous vous êtes dit que le meilleur moyen pour ça c'était de venir ici à une heure du matin! Vous êtes complètement inconscientes! Vous vous rendez compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si j'avais été occupé ailleurs?

-On savait que tu serais là, répondit Selena avec un grand sourire. T'es toujours là pour aider les filles qui en ont besoin. C'est pour ça qu'on te trouve tellement cool! Au fait, moi c'est Selena, et elle c'est Keira, et elle c'est Nicole. Wah, c'est vraiment trop génial de te voir en vrai!»

Elles reprenaient confiance en elles maintenant que leurs agresseurs étaient hors de vue. Keira sécha ses larmes et contempla son héros avec admiration, tandis que Nicole osait faire un pas en avant pour toucher la cape bleue nuit.

« Tu es vraiment trop beau! Susurra t-elle. Encore plus qu'en photo! Ça ne te dérange pas que je m'approche de toi comme ça?

-Ouah Nicole, t'as trop de la chance! S'exclama Selena avec enthousiasme. Attends, moi aussi je veux le toucher!

-Dis Mysterion, ça te dérange pas si je te prends en photo? Demanda Keira. Je l'accrocherai au dessus de mon lit, pour pouvoir la voir tous les matins en me levant! »

Mysterion écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Est-ce que c'était seulement possible d'être aussi stupide? Il apprit très vite que oui, quand il vit Keira fouiller dans son sac et en sortir un appareil photo, à l'évidence spécialement prévu pour cette occasion. Aussitôt, une violente envie de saisir ces filles par le décolleté et de les secouer à mort s'empara de lui. Il se dégagea de la prise insistante de Nicole et recula de quelques pas, en laissant s'exprimer toute l'étendue de sa fureur.

« Non mais vous êtes complètement connes ou quoi? Vous vous croyez où là? Je vous signale que vous avez bien failli vous faire violer il y a cinq minutes! On n'est pas dans un centre commercial ici, on est dans les quartiers dangereux de South Park!

-Nan mais d'où tu nous traites de connes? S'indigna Selena. T'as pas honte?

-Honte? Putain, mais c'est vous qui devriez avoir honte! Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai rien d'autre à foutre que de traîner avec vous? Et toi, espèce de pouffiasse anorexique, si tu ne ranges pas tout de suite cet appareil photo dans ton sac, je te le fais bouffer! »

Décomposée, Keira ne sut pas comment réagir, son regard passant successivement de Mysterion à Nicole. Les trois filles avaient l'air choquées de voir leur héros, qu'elles devaient s'imaginer comme une version super-héroïque d'Edward Cullen, leur parler avec le langage ordurier des quartiers populaires de South Park. Mysterion avait conscience de détruire un mythe, mais il était tellement énervé qu'il ne s'en soucia pas une seconde.

« Maintenant, vous allez arrêter vos conneries et rentrer tout de suite chez vous! Leur ordonna t-il Bordel, et si jamais je vous revoie traîner dans les rues de la ville en pleine nuit, je vous jure que je vous laisserai vous démerder toutes seules! Vous avez compris?

-Merde...murmura Nicole avec stupeur. Putain mec, mais t'es trop un bâtard!

-Je suis peut-être un bâtard, mais toi ma fille, t'es une connasse. Allez, bougez vos cul, dégagez de là!

-Ouais ouais, c'est bon, on s'en va! S'énerva Nicole. Putain, attends un peu que j'aille raconter ça à mes potes! Au bahut, les filles sont trop tes fans, mais je te jure que quand on leur dira comment tu nous as traité, y en aura plus une seule!

-Oh, comme c'est dommage! Ironisa Mysterion rien que pour la faire chier. C'est sûr que si les petites pouffes dans votre genre ne me considèrent plus comme une idole, ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens! Sérieux, tu vas aller raconter que t'as été assez conne pour traîner dans ce quartier au beau milieu de la nuit juste pour me voir? Je suis pas sûr que les autres collégiens resteront longtemps tes potes après ça! »

Muette de rage, Nicole fixa le héros quelques instants, à la recherche d'une réplique bien cinglante à lui sortir, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car soudain des bruits de pas les fit sursauter tous les quatre.

« Le voilà! »

Surpris, Mysterion se tourna en direction de la voix, et vit une bande de six ou sept personnes se diriger vers eux. Des hommes, assez baraqués, et armés de ce qui semblait être des barres de métal. Il constata que ceux qui menaient le groupe n'était autre que les trois violeurs de tout à l'heure, qui ne s'étaient à l'évidence enfuis que pour aller chercher des renforts. Les trois filles firent la même constatation et blêmirent.

« Oh non, gémit Selena. C'est encore eux.

-Ils sont revenus pour nous? S'exclama Keira d'une voix tremblante. Ils vont encore nous attaquer? Mysterion, aide-nous, je t'en supplie! Ne les laisse pas nous attraper. »

Le héros poussa un soupir intérieur, tout en maudissant ces trois petites connes qui l'avaient mis dans le pétrin.

« Partez! Leur ordonna t-il sans quitter des yeux le groupe d'hommes qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

-Quoi?

-Partez je vous dis! Je vais essayer de les retenir le temps que vous vous sauviez! Courez jusque chez vous, et ne vous arrêtez pas!

-Mais...Mais et toi? Tu es sûr de pouvoir t'en sortir contre ces mecs-là? »

Selena reçut en guise de réponse un regard haineux du héros, ce qui la fit instinctivement reculer.

« Putain de merde, je vous ai dit de dégager! S'énerva t-il. Je ne sais pas si je m'en sortirai, mais je suis sûr en tout cas que si vous restez je vais me faire buter, et vous avec moi! Vous me gênez, foutez le camp, je ne veux pas vous avoir dans les pattes! »

S'empourprant, Selena fut sur le point de protester quand Keira l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans une ruelle, à l'opposé de celle d'où arrivaient les hommes. Nicole hésita, puis les suivit, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Mysterion.

Les trois filles se mirent à courir de toutes leurs forces, et parcourent plusieurs centaines de mètres à travers les innombrables rues de la ville. Elle fuyaient droit devant elles, guidées par la peur et l'instinct de survie, sans prêter attention à leurs points de côtés. Au bout de quelques secondes, il leur sembla entendre venant de derrière elles des exclamations et des hurlements, ce qui les fit seulement accélérer. Keira pleurait encore tout en courant, et les deux autres n'étaient pas plus à l'aise. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer qu'une fois revenues dans les rues mieux éclairées du centre-ville, qui leur offraient une certaine sécurité, ne serait-ce que temporairement. Personne ne les avait suivies.

« Putain...murmura Nicole. Vous croyez qu'il...s'en est sorti?

-Bien sûr, répondit Keira en essayant de retrouver son souffle. C'est...Un héros...Il a déjà...combattu...pleins de mecs...

-Bordel...ajouta Selena. Nicole...ton idée...c'était de la merde...

-Nan mais ta gueule! Protesta Nicole. T'étais d'accord je te rappelle!

-Avant peut-être, mais je savais que c'était des conneries quand on s'est retrouvées seules dans les rues! Mais t'as pas voulu écouter! Faut toujours faire ce que toi tu veux, mais après quand on est dans la merde tu veux pas dire que c'est de ta faute!

-Ma faute! Mais t'es trop une connasse, t'as cru que je...

-Putain les filles, fermez vos gueules! S'exclama Keira. On est pas encore rentrées chez nous, y a peut-être d'autres mecs chelous qui trainent par ici! »

La menace suffit à clouer le bec aux deux filles, qui échangèrent des regards noirs avant de se remettre en route. Cette fois-ci, elles se permirent d'adopter un rythme plus tranquilles, la maison de Nicole n'étant plus très loin. Après quelques instants de silence boudeur, Keira essaya d'engager la conversation.

« Bon ben...on a quand même fini par le voir Mysterion!

-Ouais, marmonna Nicole. C'est trop un connard ce mec. T'as vu comment il nous a parlé?

-C'est parce qu'il était vénère, mais je suis sûre que si on l'avait rencontré ailleurs, il...

-Oh ta gueule Keira! C'est trop un bouffon ce mec. T'as vu son costume? On dirait qu'il l'a récupéré dans une poubelle!

-Ouais carrément! Il se prend pour un bogosse mais je suis sûr qu'il est trop cheum sous sa capuche!

-Ouais t'as trop raison! »

Tout en poursuivant leur chemin, Nicole et Selena continuèrent à se dire combien Mysterion était trop un bâtard et un fils de pute, rapidement rejointe par Keira, qui n'aimait pas être laissée en plan. Les trois filles rentrèrent chez Nicole saines et sauves, tout en se plaignant de leurs belles fringues foutues maintenant, mais sans parler une seule fois des tentatives de viol des trois hommes. Cela devint un sujet tabou entre elles, et jamais elles n'en reparlèrent. Aussi, avant de se coucher, elles se jurèrent mutuellement de ne parler à personne de leur rencontre avec Mysterion, de peur de devoir s'expliquer sur les évènements de cette nuit, et aussi parce qu'en fait Mysterion c'était trop un connard et que ça valait pas le coup de se sentir fière de l'avoir vu.

Le lendemain, en arrivant au collège, elles découvrirent à leur grande horreur qu'elles avaient une raison bien plus valable de ne pas se vanter d'avoir croisé Mysterion la nuit précédente.

* * *

><p>Les trois collégiennes disparurent. Mysterion s'en sentit brièvement soulagé, mais cela ne dura pas quand il comprit qu'il n'avait guère de chances de s'en tirer face à ces sept mecs armés et déterminés. D'habitude, quand il se retrouvait acculé comme ça par des ennemis supérieurs en nombre, Mysterion se sauvait et essayait de les séparer les uns des autres, pour pouvoir les neutraliser un par un. C'était une technique efficace, et la seule en vérité, parce que tout immortel qu'il fut, il savait que s'il devait se battre à mains nues contre plus de trois ou quatre voyous, ses chances de survie étaient quasi-nulles. C'était arrivé souvent d'ailleurs, qu'il se fasse tuer en plein combat, et ce n'était pas du tout agréable en général.<p>

Mais là il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'essayer de séparer ces hommes, parce qu'il y avait un risque pour que, pendant qu'il s'occupait des uns, les autres se mettent en tête de poursuivre les trois filles et de les agresser. Mysterion refusait de les laisser faire. Ces filles étaient sans doute stupides, mais elles ne méritaient pas ce genre de sort. Il devait faire diversion, provoquer ces types en espérant qu'ils se concentreraient sur lui et qu'ils oublieraient les gamines. Mysterion ragea en comprenant que cette stratégie allait sûrement le faire tuer, encore une fois, mais il s'obligea à ne pas bouger. Quand les six hommes arrivèrent sur lui et l'encerclèrent, lui coupant toute voie d'évasion, il se plaça en position de défense, bien décidé à vendre chèrement sa peau.

« Tiens tiens tiens regardez qui voilà! S'exclama un des voyous, un garçon brun que Mysterion avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois. Ça ne serait pas le fameux pédé-man?

-Salut...Bill c'est ça? Répliqua le héros. Ouais Bill. Tu devrais pas être en taule? Je t'avais fait arrêter il y a deux ou trois semaines.

-Tss, t'es vraiment trop con si tu crois que tu peux te débarrasser de moi comme ça! Ricana Bill. Je suis sorti de taule hier mec, et d'ailleurs j'ai un message pour toi, de la part de tous les potes que j'ai laissé là-bas. »

Il frappa plusieurs fois le sol avec sa barre de fer pour appuyer ses mots. S'il espérait une réaction du héros, il fut déçu. Mysterion arborait toujours ce visage froid et impénétrable dont il avait le secret, comme si la menace ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde.

« Et ben alors, tu dis rien? Demanda l'un des violeurs de tout à l'heure en souriant. T'as pas peur? Tu devrais pourtant. Tu vas crever! On va te buter! »

Toujours pas de réaction de la part de l'intéressé. Les six hommes échangèrent des regards agacés et étonnés, et ils agitèrent leurs barres de métal, dans l'espoir de faire naître une expression quelconque sur le visage du héros. Mysterion ne broncha pas, bien que la perspective de mourir encore une fois ne l'enchantait pas. Mais il refusait de donner cette satisfaction à ces types, même si il était certain qu'une fois qu'ils auraient fini leur sale besogne, ils oublieraient aussitôt ce qu'ils avaient fait. Comme d'habitude.

« Pas la peine d'insister messieurs! On a affaire à un super-héros, un justicier sans peur et sans reproche! Qui se fringue comme une foutue tarlouze, mais ça c'est une autre histoire! »

Mysterion sursauta, et se tourna en direction de la personne qui venait de parler. Cette voix...Il la connaissait! Il la connaissait très bien même! Mais comment était-ce possible? Il vit alors que derrière le barrage formé par les corps de ses agresseurs, il y avait une septième personne, appuyée contre le mur, qui le regardait en souriant narquoisement. Eric Cartman en personne!

« Oh, tu es surpris de me voir là Mysterion? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça pas vrai?

-Cartman? S'exclama Mysterion sans chercher à dissimuler sa surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Oh, je fais comme ces trois connes de tout à l'heure, je traine dans les rues, en espérant tomber sur toi! Et moi aussi j'ai amené mes amis, tu vois! Enfin, amis...Disons plutôt mes partenaires. Je savais qu'ils avaient deux trois comptes à régler avec toi, alors je leur ai proposé d'organiser cette rencontre, tu vois?

-Organiser? Répéta Mysterion. Comment ça organiser?

-T'as toujours pas compris? Tu crois que c'est un hasard si les autres pouffes sont arrivées jusqu'ici sans se faire agresser? C'est moi qui leur ai conseillé de venir ici en pleine nuit pour te voir, et Chuck, Murray et Don ne les ont menacées que quand on a su que tu étais bien dans le coin! C'était tellement prévisible que tu réagirais comme ça, même si je n'avais pas pensé que tu resterais vraiment là pour leur permettre de s'enfuir! Les super-héros sont vraiment tous des gros cons! »

Les trois violeurs ricanèrent en opinant du chef. Mysterion les regarda avec incrédulité, avant de sentir une colère noire faire bouillir ses veines. Piégé. Il s'était fait piéger comme un abruti. Et ça allait lui coûter la vie. Non pas qu'il y attache une très grande importance, mais voir Cartman le regarder avec ce petit sourire triomphant lui donnait envie de tous les tuer, là maintenant tout de suite. Sauf qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Pas ce soir.

Comment est-ce que Cartman avait bien pu convaincre ces mecs de suivre son plan? Mysterion n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Bill et les autres n'étaient peut-être pas des génies du crime, mais ils étaient forts, et ils savaient se faire respecter dans les milieux sordides de South Park. Mysterion ne voyait pas du tout ce qui aurait pu les pousser à obéir à un adolescent de seize ans comme Cartman. Certes, ils le haïssaient tous, et c'était bien le genre de Cartman de l'attirer dans un piège comme ça, mais ça n'expliquait pas tout!

Mysterion n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage, car les hommes devant lui s'impatientaient.

« Alors Cartman, on peut y aller maintenant? »

Le gros acquiesça, triomphant.

« Je vous en prie messieurs. Faites-vous plaisir. »

A la seconde où les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, les six agresseurs se jetèrent sur Mysterion. Et le héros ne put penser à rien, si ce n'était à se défendre tant bien que mal, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Cartman regarda avec une sombre satisfaction le spectacle devant lui. Les barres de fer se dressèrent, et s'abattirent sur le héros, qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser des cris de douleur. Il essaya de rendre les coups, et parvint même à frapper Chuck aux couilles, mais il restait cinq hommes déterminés pour poursuivre le massacre. Souriant, Cartman fut saisi d'une impulsion et sortit son iPhone de sa poche. Il enclencha le mode caméra et filma tranquillement le passage à tabac du héros. C'était vraiment trop beau à voir. Ce connard avait beau essayer de résister, et de rendre les coups, il n'arrivait à rien. Chaque fois qu'un des types le frappait, il encaissait, il essayait de répliquer, mais son poing ne rencontrait que le vide les trois quarts du temps, et ça les faisait tous bien rire. Très vite, le héros se retrouva en sang, avec probablement quelques os cassés, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de se défendre encore et encore. Coriace ce mec, Cartman était bien obligé de le reconnaître. Il remarqua avec un certain étonnement que Mysterion n'essayait jamais de s'échapper, même dans les rares cas où une ouverture s'était profilé dans le barrage formé par ses agresseurs. Est-ce qu'il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller loin dans son état? C'était sûrement ça. Dommage, ça aurait pu être amusant de le voir essayer de s'enfuir. Brusquement, l'un des amis de Bill frappa le crâne du héros à grands coups de barre, et Mysterion s'écroula à terre, une mare de sang se formant peu à peu autour de lui. Un autre homme répliqua aussitôt en frappant de son côté, et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent tous à s'acharner contre le corps immobile de Mysterion. On aurait dit une bande de bêtes sauvages. Ça dura quelques minutes, dont Cartman ne loupa pas une miette, allant jusqu'à zoomer sur le corps ensanglanté et disloqué de son ennemi. Le gros conserva un sourire radieux jusqu'à la fin, quand Don sortit un flingue de revers de sa veste et le pointa sur Mysterion. La balle entra dans son crâne avec un bruit assourdissant, et un flot de sang jaillit de la blessure comme une fontaine, éclaboussant le bitume. Les six hommes s'arrêtèrent de frapper et reculèrent de quelques pas, admirant leur œuvre avec des sourires carnassiers. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, le temps d'être sûrs que le héros ne se relèverait pas, puis ils poussèrent des exclamations de triomphe, les bras levés au ciel.

« On l'a eu! Ouais putain, on est trop forts!

-Il faisait pas le fier, hein, ce petit con!

-Ça se prend pour un héros! Une vraie tarlouze oui! »

Cartman cessa de filmer et admira le spectacle. C'était un vrai carnage. Le corps était tout disloqué, au point de ne ressembler que vaguement à un corps humain. Des os jaillissaient de sous la peau ici et là, et il y avait tellement de sang sur le sol qu'on aurait cru que quelqu'un avait voulu repeindre le bitume en rouge. Vraiment dégueu. Sûr que si quelqu'un voyait ça, il ne reconnaitrait sans doute pas le célèbre super-héros dans ce tas de chair ensanglanté. Cartman ricana et se mit à pianoter son portable, ce que remarquèrent les autres hommes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Cartman?

-J'ai tout filmé, vous avez vu?

-Oui, et après?

-Et bien maintenant j'envoie le film à la rédaction du journal officiel de South Park! Comme ça ça passera aux infos dès demain matin! Vous allez devenir célèbres les mecs! »

Ils approuvèrent vivement cette idée, et soudain l'un des agresseurs se pencha sur le corps immobile.

« C'est bon, il est mort?

-S'il l'est pas encore, il le sera dans pas longtemps. T'as vu sa gueule?

-Tiens, en parlant de sa gueule, j'aimerais bien savoir qui c'était finalement! Tu lui enlèves son masque?

-Euh...Je veux bien mais vu comment on lui a arrangé le portrait, je crois pas qu'on le reconnaîtra.

-Ah merde, on aurait du y penser avant.

-Tant pis, c'est pas grave. De toute façon on le saura plus tard. Quand les flics retrouveront le corps, ils feront des analyses ADN, ou un truc du genre.

-Ouais t'as raison. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, on retourne au QG? J'ai envie d'une bière. »

Les six hommes partirent aussitôt en discutant joyeusement, accompagnés par Cartman, tout sourire. Ils laissaient derrière eux un Mysterion à l'agonie, en très mauvais état, mais néanmoins pas encore mort. Cela ne dura pas bien entendu, et quand les sept agresseurs furent à quelques rues de là, le héros rendit son dernier soupir. Le pouvoir de Kenny McCormick fit alors son effet habituel, en effaçant de la mémoire de tous les voyous qui avaient été présent le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Même Eric Cartman oublia ce qu'il venait de voir. Il y eut un instant d'indécision, pendant lequel ils ne surent plus trop où ils étaient et pourquoi. Puis ils se rappelèrent: ils étaient censés retrouver Mysterion et se débarrasser de lui. Ils reprirent donc leur chemin, déterminés et impatients, sans se douter une seconde de ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes plus tôt.

Malheureusement, le pouvoir de Kenny n'agissait que sur la mémoire humaine, et en conséquence ni l'iPhone d'Eric Cartman, ni le réseau internet ne furent affectés.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

La journée commença sans rien d'inhabituel pour Kyle Broflovski. Il se leva à sept heures du matin, se doucha, s'habilla, et alla dans la cuisine se préparer son petit-déjeuner. Pain grillé et café au lait. Il posa le tout sur un plateau, et alla s'installer sur le canapé du salon, devant la télévision. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Mysterion pour tout dire. Chaque matin, avant d'aller au lycée, il regardait les informations à la télé, curieux de savoir quels crimes son ami avait réussi à déjouer et qui il avait envoyé derrière les barreaux. Au début, il y avait eu aussi la crainte d'apprendre que son ami ne se soit fait tuer par un quelconque voyou, mais cela faisait longtemps que Kyle n'avait plus peur. Mysterion était trop fort pour se faire avoir comme ça. En plus, il lui avait avoué avoir un pouvoir qui lui permettait de toujours échapper à la mort. Et même si Kyle ne savait rien de plus à ce sujet, il avait suffisamment confiance en son ami pour le croire quand il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire tuer si facilement.

Aussi le choc fut rude pour le jeune juif quand les images de Mysterion passé à tabac et achevé d'une balle dans la tête passèrent devant ses yeux.

« _...cette vidéo circule sur internet depuis cette nuit, et a fait actuellement le tour de tous les réseaux sociaux, _déclama la voix du journaliste_. On peut y voir un individu vêtu du costume de Mysterion se faire agresser par toute une bande de voyous,avant d'être froidement abattu. L'authenticité de la vidéo n'a pas pu pour le moment être prouvée, mais la police a d'ores et déjà lancé une enquête pour retrouver les personnes figurant sur ces images... »_

Kyle lâcha sans s'en rendre compte sa tasse de café, qui tomba à terre et se brisa, répandant du café partout sur le sol. Son cœur cessa de battre. Ses entrailles se tordirent dans tous les sens, au point de lui faire mal. Il resta figé, incapable de détourner le regard de ces images que le journaliste passait et repassait en boucle, comme si il voulait être certain que tout le monde en enregistre les moindres détails. Et des détails, Kyle en voyait plein sur cette vidéo. La façon dont les pans de la cape de Mysterion volaient tandis qu'il essayait d'échapper à la poigne de ses adversaires. Son expression de rage impuissante face à des ennemis supérieurs en nombre. Les sourires malveillants des types chargés de le frapper à coup de barres de fer. Et pour finir le sang, le sang qui vola de son crâne comme une fontaine et retomba au sol, arrosant le corps meurtri et sans vie du héros, de ce garçon que Kyle avait appris à apprécier, et même à aimer...

L'estomac de Kyle le trahit, et il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Ce fut un instant béni, où il ne put penser à rien d'autre qu'au flot de bile jaillissant de son ventre et atterrissant dans la cuvette, en lui brûlant la gorge au passage. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas, et Kyle se redressa très vite, les jambes chancelantes, les yeux mouillés de larmes et de la terreur pure dans le regard. Sans prendre la peine d'éponger le café, il courut dans sa chambre et se connecta à internet, tout en sentant son cœur battre si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Ce n'est pas possible, songeait-il avec horreur. Faites que ça ne soit pas vrai. Il ne peut pas être mort. »

Le premier site qu'il visita fut celui du journal officiel de la ville, et constata sans surprise que la mort présumée de Mysterion faisait la une. Il retrouva un lien pour visionner la vidéo lui-même, et s'obligea à la regarder du début jusqu'à la fin, malgré sa peur et sa révulsion. La police était incapable apparemment de déterminer si la vidéo était authentique ou si c'était un montage, mais pour Kyle, elle sembla terriblement crédible. Il regarda attentivement le visage de Mysterion pendant toute la durée du film, et réalisa avec horreur que c'était bien lui. Pas moyen de se tromper. Il avait les mêmes manières, la même voix, les mêmes yeux flamboyants de rage...C'était bien son Mysterion. Son Mysterion. Au moment où l'homme sortit un revolver et l'appuya contre le crâne du héros, Kyle détourna le regard, mais il entendit très nettement le son que fit la balle quand elle explosa le crâne. La nausée s'empara de lui, il aurait sûrement vomi à nouveau s'il avait eu quelque chose dans l'estomac.

« Kyle! C'est toi qui a renversé du café partout? S'écria soudain Sheila Broflovski au rez-de-chaussée. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir nettoyer tout ça, jeune homme! »

Comme dans un rêve, Kyle se vit éteindre l'ordinateur et descendre les escaliers. Il passa les dix minutes suivantes à ramasser les morceaux de la tasse brisée, à passer la serpillère et à jeter à la poubelle ses tartines de pain encore intactes. Il n'avait plus du tout faim tout à coup. La télé resta allumée tout ce temps, et Kyle s'interdit d'y jeter un œil, pourtant il était incapable de l'éteindre, trop angoissé à la pensée que d'un instant à l'autre, le journaliste allait confirmer que le cadavre de Mysterion avait été retrouvé. Ce ne fut pas le cas pourtant, et Kyle finit par partir pour le lycée, quasiment trainé jusqu'à la porte par sa mère, mais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son ami, si tendre et attentionné, et à ce revolver sur son crâne.

Au même moment, Eric Cartman avait été réveillé par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. Il poussa un grognement, se cacha la tête sous les couvertures, mais ça ne servit à rien. Mécontent, il donna un grand coup de poing au malheureux engin, qui se tut enfin, et poussa un soupir agacé. Putain de merde. Encore se lever. Retourner en cours. Fais chier. Je veux pas me lever.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et il s'obligea à se redresser dans son lit malgré son envie de retourner tout de suite dans son lit. Il bailla, s'étira, et décida d'allumer la télé pour se donner du courage. Il avait demandé et reçu un écran plat pour ses seize ans, qui trônait sur le mur en face de son lit. Ça lui permettait de voir toutes ses émissions préférées, confortablement installé sous les draps. Il choisit la chaîne des informations, et écouta distraitement le journaliste parler de...

...de la mort de Mysterion?

« _...toujours pas pu déterminer l'authenticité de la vidéo. Elle a pourtant déjà fait le tour d'internet, et les forces de police mènent actuellement l'enquête pour savoir si oui ou non le jeune homme que l'on voit se faire froidement assassiner est bel et bien le justicier masqué de South Park. Mysterion, qui a commencé ses activités nocturnes il y a deux mois, s'est rendu célèbre par... »_

Stupéfait, Cartman se réveilla tout à fait et regarda avec grande attention les images diffusées à la télé. On y voyait Mysterion se faire tabasser par un groupe d'une demi-douzaine de personnes, armées de barres de fer. Puis un homme sortait un flingue de sa poche et tirait une balle dans le crâne du héros. Aucune chance de survivre à ce genre de blessure, Cartman en était persuadé. Le gros resta sidéré quelques instants, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Il est mort? Ce connard de Mysterion est mort? Putain, mais c'est génial ça! Excellent! »

Pas une seconde il ne vint à l'esprit de Cartman qu'il avait été directement lié au meurtre de Mysterion.

* * *

><p>Au lycée, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de la supposée mort de Mysterion. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas vu les informations avaient été mis au courant par les autres, et ceux qui avaient un téléphone portable avec connexion internet ne cessaient de regarder la vidéo du meurtre, encore et encore. La consternation et l'effroi régnait dans tous les couloirs, tant chez les adolescents que chez les professeurs. Même les quelques personnes qui n'approuvaient pas les actes du héros avaient été horrifiés par sa mort, et il n'était pas rare de voir des jeunes filles pleurer, ainsi que quelques garçons.<p>

Le plus anéanti pourtant restait Kyle. Il ne pleurait pas, mais sa pâleur et la terreur dans ses yeux trahissaient assez bien son état d'esprit. A son arrivée, Stan s'était précipité sur lui et avait voulu l'entraîner à l'écart des autres, qu'ils puissent parler discrètement.

« Tu crois que c'est vrai? Lui avait demandé le brun. Tu crois que c'est vraiment lui sur la vidéo? »

Kyle avait été incapable de parler, il s'était contenté d'acquiescer sans mot dire. Stan s'était mordu les lèvres, et avait essayé de consoler son meilleur ami de son mieux avec des arguments auxquels il ne croyait pas lui-même. Kyle n'en retira pas du tout de réconfort. Il se rendit en classe comme un automate, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, pressé que cette journée se finisse enfin pour que la nuit tombe, et craignant en même temps ce moment. Car si Mysterion était en vie, il viendrait comme d'habitude à leur rendez-vous quotidien. Il attendrait que les parents de Kyle soient couchés, il se glisserait par sa fenêtre, il lui sourirait et l'embrasserait, en disant que Kyle n'aurait pas du croire qu'on pouvait se débarrasser de lui si facilement. Et Kyle l'embrasserait aussi, et se sentirait bien bête, et ils riraient tous les deux, avant d'éteindre les lumières et de s'abandonner à la passion.

En revanche, s'il ne venait pas ce soir...S'il ne venait pas...Ça voudrait dire qu'il était vraiment...

Le cœur plein de désespoir, Kyle refusa d'envisager cette possibilité. Ce n'était pas possible. On ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de Mysterion comme ça. Il serait là ce soir. Il le fallait. Il disait avoir un pouvoir qui lui permettait d'échapper toujours à la malveillance de ses ennemis. Kyle le croyait. Il disait forcément la vérité. Donc il serait forcément là ce soir. Il était en vie. Oui, Kyle en était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible!

La matinée se déroula sans incident notable, à part Kenny qui arriva en retard, comme d'habitude. Il donna au prof de sciences une explication impliquant un réveil défectueux, tout en s'attendant à recevoir un sermon, mais le prof se contenta de hocher la tête et de l'envoyer à sa place, l'air complètement ailleurs. Le blond haussa les sourcils, surpris du manque de réaction du bonhomme, et gagna sa table sans rien ajouter. Il croisa le regard de Kyle, et lui adressa un sourire, mais le roux se contenta de le regarder d'un œil vide avant de se détourner. Le sourire de Kenny s'effaça, et il réalisa alors à quel point son ami avait l'air d'aller mal. Il était très pâle, complètement absent, et il regardait le tableau de la classe sans même le voir, sans faire mine de prendre la moindre note. Et ça, connaissant Kyle, ce n'était pas normal. Perplexe, Kenny voulut trouver le regard de Stan, et vit que, sans avoir l'air aussi abattu, son ami brun n'avait pas l'air très en forme non plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire encore? Le blond regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de trouver une explication, et constata avec surprise que c'était la presque totalité des élèves de la classe qui avait la même expression de peur et d'abattement, à plus ou moins forte échelle. Les seules personnes à avoir l'air normales étaient Wendy, dont le visage affichait plutôt une sorte de résignation mêlée de satisfaction, ainsi que Cartman, qui rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Kenny fronça les sourcils. Pour que Cartman ait l'air aussi heureux, c'était que quelque chose de mauvais était en train de se passer. Connard de gros lard. D'ailleurs Kenny n'avait toujours pas compris comment ce fils de pute avait pu persuader ces lascars de l'aider hier soir. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne un peu plus à ce sujet...

La cloche finit par sonner la récréation, et à peine le prof de sciences eut-il quitté la salle que les élèves se mirent à discuter avec animation. Kenny fut sur le point de se lever et d'aller retrouver Kyle, quand il entendit Clyde, sur la table d'à côté, prononcer les mots « Mysterion » et « mort » dans la même phrase. Il écarquilla les yeux, saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, et se tourna vers Clyde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-T'es pas au courant Kenny? Il paraît que Mysterion a été tué hier soir. »

Kenny eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de poing dans la figure. Quoi? Comment? Hein? Mais comment il pouvait le savoir? Qui le lui avait dit? Pourquoi cette fois?

« Mais que...comment tu peux le savoir?

-Il y a une vidéo qui tourne depuis ce matin sur internet. Elle a déjà été visionnée plus de dix mille fois sur Youtube. Attends, je te la montre... »

Le jeune garçon sortit son i-Phone et se connecta au site de visionnage, avec une dextérité qui semblait indiquer que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Le souffle coupé, Kenny se vit lui-même, ou plutôt il vit Mysterion, se faire agresser et assassiner par les mêmes voyous qui l'avaient abattus la veille. La réalité mit un certain temps à se faire jour dans son esprit, et brusquement une colère noire l'envahit.

« Cartman, sale enfoiré de fils de pute! Songea t-il en bouillant de rage. Tu as tout filmé! Et en plus il a fallu que tu ailles raconter à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé en foutant la vidéo sur le net! Tellement content de t'être débarrassé de moi! Tu vas me le payer connard! Je te jure que tu vas me le payer! »

Kenny jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le gros lard, qui était en cet instant l'incarnation de la satisfaction et du bonheur. Kenny fut très tenté d'aller lui casser la gueule, là tout de suite, mais il s'en empêcha. Pas ici. Pas devant tout le monde. Personne n'aurait compris son geste, et c'était un coup à se faire virer du lycée. Non plus tard. Brusquement, Kenny se demanda si Cartman avait conscience d'avoir été présent lors du meurtre de Mysterion, et s'il savait que cette fameuse vidéo c'était lui qui l'avait prise. Il hésita, mais finalement il se dit que non. Jamais personne ne s'était souvenu de ses morts, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça aurait changé.

Ce n'était pas son principal souci de toute façon. Kenny se leva et se dirigea vers Kyle, qui était en train de discuter avec Stan. Les deux se turent à son approche. Le blond fut désolé de voir que son ami roux était complètement décomposé, il eut aussitôt envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas mort et que jamais il ne mourrait. Mais au lieu de ça, il se contenta de lui tapoter maladroitement l'épaule. Kyle n'eut pas l'air très sensible à sa démonstration d'amitié, et Kenny poussa un soupir intérieur. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Pas en plein jour. Mais quand la nuit serait tombée, il irait voir Kyle en tant que Mysterion, et il pourrait le rassurer. Il lui tardait que ce moment arrive, parce que voir son ami et amant aussi malheureux et effrayé était un véritable crève-cœur à ses yeux. Et rien pour ça, il se jura qu'il aurait la peau de Cartman.

* * *

><p>En fin d'après-midi, les trois amis durent se séparer pour leurs derniers cours de la journée. Stan et Kenny devaient se rendre sur le terrain de sport, pour l'entraînement de football hebdomadaire, tandis que Kyle devait se rendre au club d'informatique, dont il était le président. C'était assez exceptionnel pour le lycée d'avoir un élève de seconde pour diriger un club aussi prestigieux, mais Kyle avait su s'imposer grâce à ses capacités intellectuelles autant que techniques, et tous les membres reconnaissaient sa compétence, même ceux qui étaient plus âgés que lui. Conscient de ses responsabilités, Kyle s'efforça de faire bonne figure pendant toute la réunion, et y parvint plus ou moins. Il fallait dire que tous les membres du club étaient des admirateurs de Mysterion, et tous partageaient les mêmes inquiétudes, aussi personne ne lui en voulut de se montrer parfois distrait.<p>

Les deux heures passèrent, et la dernière sonnerie de la journée résonna très vite. Les adolescents rangèrent leurs affaires rapidement et saluèrent Kyle, avant de se dépêcher de quitter le lycée. Personne ne le dit, mais tous pensaient à la même chose: si Mysterion était bel et bien mort, il valait mieux rentrer le plus vite possible chez soi, avant que des bandes de voyous enthousiastes ne fassent des dégâts. Kyle savait qu'ils avaient sûrement raison, mais une fois seul dans la salle d'informatique, il fut incapable de partir. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Pas tout de suite. Il lui était insupportable de s'imaginer dans sa chambre, seul, attendant fébrilement son ami, sans savoir s'il viendrait ou pas. Kyle avait le sentiment que l'attente prolongée, dans la pièce qui avait été le lieu de leurs caresses et de leurs confidences, pourrait le rendre fou. Au lieu de ça, il préféra donc s'attarder un peu dans la salle. Il vérifia que tous les postes avaient bien été éteints, exécuta une analyse antivirus sur le serveur, et téléchargea quelques documents qui pourraient lui être utiles pour la prochaine réunion. Il regarda fixement pendant quelques instants l'icône internet, hésita longuement, et finit par se rendre sur le site du journal officiel de South Park. Il parcourut les dernières mises à jour, et apprit que pour le moment, le cadavre du héros n'avait toujours pas été retrouvé.

En revanche, la police avait identifié et arrêté les personnes qu'on voyait agresser Mysterion sur la vidéo, et elles étaient interrogées en ce moment-même. Intéressé, Kyle lut attentivement l'article, et apprit que d'après une source au commissariat, les inculpés soutenaient obstinément n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passait, et prétendaient n'avoir jamais vu Mysterion, et encore moins l'avoir assassiné. Ils ne niaient pas avoir passé la nuit à traîner dans les rues tous ensemble, mais ils refusaient de reconnaître leur crime, et affirmaient que tout ça n'était qu'un gigantesque canular. Bien entendu, on pouvait supposer que ces types ne voulaient pas être condamnés pour meurtre, mais l'auteur de l'article précisait que ces hommes étaient bien connus des services de police, et qu'ils avaient tous un casier judiciaire long comme le bras. S'ils avaient réellement abattu le héros, leur première réaction aurait du être de s'en vanter. Pourtant, malgré les évidences, et la gloire qu'ils auraient pu tirer de leur méfait, ces hommes continuaient à nier, et refusaient d'en démordre. C'était une petite lueur d'espoir pour Kyle, qui quitta internet et éteignit l'ordinateur, un peu plus serein.

« On fait des heures supplémentaires, Kyle? »

Le jeune juif sursauta et se tourna vers la porte, le cœur battant. Cartman était là, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et il darda sur son ennemi un regard de prédateur qui glaça le sang de Kyle. Il se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, les mains tremblantes, cruellement conscient du silence qui régnait dans le lycée à cette heure-ci. Le gros dut deviner à quoi il pensait, car son sourire s'élargit. Il fit un pas en avant, avant de se détourner et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Le claquement frappa Kyle comme un coup de poing, et il sentit une terreur noire l'envahir quand il réalisa qu'il était seul dans la pièce avec ce gros porc. Le souvenir de leur dernière altercation dans la ruelle s'imposa à lui, il comprit tout de suite ce que Cartman avait en tête. Et pire encore, Cartman savait qu'il avait compris.

« Ah Kyle! Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous les deux ensemble! C'était quand déjà la dernière fois? J'ai un trou de mémoire...Ah oui! Il y a deux mois! Dans la rue entre chez toi et la bibliothèque! Tu te souviens?

-Oui je m'en souviens, parvint à dire Kyle d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme. Tu t'es fait casser la gueule par Mysterion. »

Cartman perdit un peu son sourire triomphant, et fronça les sourcils. Cela ne dura pas pourtant, et le gros lard retrouva très vite sa bonne humeur.

« Ah oui, Mysterion. Un sacré fouteur de merde celui-là! Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu un mec se faire autant d'ennemis en aussi peu de temps. Au final, ce n'est pas étonnant que ce petit con ait fini par se faire avoir par plus fort que lui. Il l'avait bien cherché.

-Plus fort que lui tu dis? A six contre un? Il en a combattu plus que ça d'un seul coup, et il s'en est toujours tiré! Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs Cartman! Rien ne prouve que Mysterion soit bien mort! »

Le gros éclata de rire, comme si c'était une bonne blague. Kyle profita de sa distraction pour jauger d'un coup d'œil la distance le séparant de la porte de la salle. Cartman bloquait toute voie d'évasion, mais si Kyle arrivait à atteindre une des fenêtres peut-être...

« Tu veux rire? Pas mort Mysterion? Putain Kyle, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas vu la vidéo! Il s'est pris une balle dans le crâne! D'ailleurs ça a sacrément éclaboussé le bitume. Tout rouge que c'était, comme si on avait renversé un pot de peinture!

-Ferme ta gueule gros lard!

-Il est mort, Kyle! Continua le gros sans se rendre compte que chacun de ses mots était comme un coup de poignard pour le jeune roux. Mort, crevé, probablement caché dans une poubelle et bouffé par les rats! Il ne pourra plus aider personne maintenant! Fini les sauvetages héroïques! Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire? »

Le gros lard franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de Kyle à une vitesse étonnante pour quelqu'un de sa corpulence et attrapa Kyle par le revers de sa veste. Pris au dépourvu, le jeune juif poussa un cri de surprise et essaya de se dégager, en vain. Cartman lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, qui lui coupa le souffle et l'immobilisa juste assez longtemps pour que Cartman puisse le balancer à plat ventre sur une des tables.

« Ça veut dire, mon cher Kyle, continua posément Cartman, que je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux de toi.

-Cartman arrête ça! Hurla Kyle. Au secours!

-Crie autant que tu veux, juif! Personne ne peut t'entendre. Le lycée est vide, et les femmes de ménage ne viendront pas avant des heures! On a tout notre temps... »

Kyle voulut se relever, mais Cartman lui saisit le bras et le tordit dans son dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui excita le gros lard au plus haut point. Souriant, il se servit de sa main libre pour dénouer la ceinture du juif, qui tomba à terre avec un cliquetis. Kyle gémit et essaya de se dégager, mais Cartman ne lâchait pas son bras, et ça lui faisait horriblement mal. Terrorisé, Kyle en fut réduit à crier.

« Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi tout de suite! Mysterion! Mysterion au secours!

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir que cette tarlouze vienne te sauver Kyle? Il est mort! Mysterion est mort, t'as pas compris?

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai! Il ne peut pas être mort! Il est plus fort que ça!

-Putain, mais tu t'entends parler? Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'il va débarquer ici d'une seconde à l'autre sous les exclamations de la foule? Tu crois sérieusement que quelqu'un pourrait survivre à un passage à tabac et à une balle dans le crâne? Tu es vraiment pitoyable Kyle! Il ne viendra plus jamais! Tu es tout seul maintenant! »

Les mots de Cartman frappèrent Kyle droit au cœur, et leur pleine signification lui explosa à la figure, tandis que Cartman se mettait à déboutonner son pantalon. Mort. Mysterion était mort. Il ne viendrait pas le sauver. Jamais plus il n'y aurait de rendez-vous secret en pleine nuit. Kyle était à la merci de Cartman. Le gros pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Le jeune juif sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, et des sanglots de désespoir s'échappèrent de sa gorge. Il n'essaya pas de les contenir, conscient que ça n'avait plus aucune importance à présent. Il souhaita seulement que Cartman s'empresse de faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui et se noyer dans son chagrin. Le gros lard sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant les pleurs de son ennemi, et s'empressa de baisser le jean de Kyle. Il portait un caleçon blanc tout simple. Cartman se délectait de cet aperçu sur l'intimité de son juif, quand soudain, la sonnerie discordante d'un téléphone portable résonna dans toute la pièce.

Cartman sursauta et regarda autour de lui avec agacement, avant de se rendre compte que c'était de son propre téléphone que venait le bruit. Marmonnant des injures, il fouilla dans sa poche et en ramena l'engin, qu'il regarda attentivement. La personne qui osait le déranger en cet instant crucial devait être privilégiée, car Cartman décrocha aussitôt et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« Allô Leroy?

-_Cartman? Salut. Excuse-moi de te déranger mais j'aurais aimé te parler quelques minutes._

-Je suis occupé là. Ça peut pas attendre un peu?

-_C'est à propos de la vidéo de la mort de Mysterion. Tu l'as vue?_

-Oui évidemment, comme tout le monde. Et alors?

-_Alors il y a des trucs dont je dois te parler sur cette vidéo. _

-C'est vraiment important? Là je suis vraiment vraiment occupé Leroy. J'ai autre chose à foutre que de t'entendre me raconter des trucs que je sais déjà. Il est mort de toute façon, alors qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien m'apprendre de plus?

-_Écoute Cartman, tu es un grand garçon, je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire. Mais je te rappelle quand même que tu m'avais chargé de découvrir tout ce que je pouvais sur ce mec, et de jamais hésiter à te tenir au courant si quelque chose me semblait important. Et là je crois que j'ai mis la main sur quelque chose de super important._

-Quoi?

-_Deux trucs. D'une: je ne suis pas certain que Mysterion soit réellement mort.  
><em>

-QUOI? »

Cartman fut tellement interloqué qu'il en lâcha le bras de Kyle. Le jeune juif, effrayé, ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager, moins par peur de s'attirer des coups qu'à cause d'un vague espoir qui venait de le saisir. Peut-être que si Cartman concentrait toute son attention sur sa conversation téléphonique, il pourrait en profiter pour s'échapper...

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens me raconter là? S'exclama Cartman avec énervement. Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis? Je te préviens tout de suite, si tu me racontes des conneries, ça va mal aller!

-_Cartman, tu me connais, je ne te dirais jamais un truc comme ça si je n'avais pas de bonnes raisons._

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer que...comment tu peux le savoir?

-_C'est justement de ça dont je voulais te parler. De ça et d'un autre truc bizarre. _

-Quoi encore?

-_C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Il va me falloir pas mal de temps pour tout te raconter. Tu veux que je rappelle plus tard alors? Ou on peut en discuter tout de suite? _»

Cartman se mordit les lèvres et regarda fixement le caleçon de Kyle, déchiré entre son envie de profiter de ce joli petit cul, et sa prudence naturelle. Il hésita un long moment, mais les mots que Leroy venait de lui dire ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit. Mysterion n'était pas mort. Ou en tout cas, Leroy pensait qu'il n'était pas mort. Or, si Cartman s'était empêché de se jeter sur Kyle pendant ces huit longues semaines, c'était parce qu'il savait que si Mysterion venait à l'apprendre, il lui ferait payer cher. Cartman connaissait trop d'hommes qui avaient eu à subir sa colère pour en douter. Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas courir de risques...Il y aurait d'autres occasions de capturer le juif. Et puis, Cartman réalisa que maintenant que Leroy avait semé le doute dans son esprit, il ne pourrait plus savourer sa revanche sur Kyle sans se demander s'il n'y aurait pas de représailles plus tard. Et merde.

« Bon d'accord, bougonna Cartman. Attend juste deux secondes, tu veux?»

Cartman pencha son visage près de celui de Kyle, qui n'avait pas osé faire un geste. Le juif frémit quand son ennemi entra dans son champ de vision, et se tendit, incapable de deviner ce que le gros lard avait en tête.

« Navré Kyle, mais je vais devoir en rester là avec toi pour cette fois. Un coup de fil urgent, je suis sûr que tu me comprendras. »

Le soulagement qui s'empara de Kyle fut tellement visible que cela décupla l'irritation de Cartman à l'idée de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il fronça les sourcils et saisit la chevelure rousse et bouclée à pleine main pour obliger le juif à le regarder en face. Kyle poussa une exclamation de douleur et essaya de se dégager, sans y parvenir.

« Ne vas croire t'en être sorti connard de juif, murmura Cartman d'une voix menaçante. Ce n'est que partie remise. La prochaine fois qu'on se croisera, je te jure que tu regretteras de ne pas être mort. En attendant, voici un petit souvenir de ma part... »

Cartman approcha son visage et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Kyle avec brutalité. Le jeune juif frissonna de dégoût et essaya de se dégager, mais Cartman le retenait solidement et il ne put que se tortiller. Les lèvres de Cartman avaient un goût répugnant. Kyle s'efforça de prendre son mal en patience, conscient qu'il aurait pu subir bien pire de sa part, mais au moment où il crut que Cartman allait le relâcher, le gros saisit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordit violemment. Kyle poussa un cri de douleur et se débattit, du sang se mit à couler le long de son menton et goutta sur la table. Cartman s'écarta enfin de sa proie et lécha avec gourmandise une goutte écarlate qui était restée sur ses lèvres. Il sourit, et lâcha les cheveux de Kyle, qui s'effondra contre la table en gémissant.

« A la prochaine Kyle. »

Puis il colla de nouveau son portable contre son oreille et se remit à discuter avec animation avec son interlocuteur, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Kyle entendit la porte de la salle d'info s'ouvrir et se refermer, et des pas lourds s'éloigner au point de ne plus être audibles. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser que Cartman était parti, mais quand il le comprit, il sauta de la table et entreprit de remettre correctement son pantalon. Ses mains tremblaient, il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir refermer sa ceinture, et quand ce fut fait, il s'empara de son sac et s'enfuit en courant, des fois que le gros changerait d'avis. Il courut sans s'arrêter, sans tenir compte de ses points de côtés douloureux et de la douleur lancinante qui émanait encore de sa lèvre meurtrie, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il fut bien arrivé chez lui. Même là, il se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Après quelques minutes à rester assis sur son lit en attendant de retrouver son souffle, Kyle porta une main hésitante à sa bouche, et poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il n'était pas très beau à voir. Sa lèvre était gonflée, rouge, et une croûte brunâtre commençait à se former là où Cartman l'avait mordu. Putain d'enfoiré de connard.

« Pas sûr que Mysterion aurait encore envie de m'embrasser. » se dit-il.

Penser à son ami lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et un sanglot lui bloqua aussitôt la gorge. Il essaya de se contenir, mais ça ne servit à rien. Des souvenirs venaient de lui revenir à l'esprit, des souvenirs de Mysterion qui lui souriait, qui lui racontait ses aventures, qui se blottissait dans ses bras, qui l'embrassait tendrement...Un instant plus tard, Kyle était à genoux sur le carrelage froid de sa salle de bains, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, le cœur brisé à l'idée que son ami ne reviendrait jamais.

* * *

><p>« Bon alors Leroy, explique-toi maintenant. C'est quoi encore ces histoires? »<p>

Cartman s'empressa de sortir de la salle d'informatique et emprunta un couloir au hasard. Il ne craignait pas d'être surpris par qui que ce soit à cette heure-ci, aussi il était inutile d'essayer de se cacher.

« _Voilà, donc j'ai regardé plusieurs fois la vidéo de la mort de Mysterion. D'abord, pour commencer j'ai essayé d'identifier les types qui tabassent Mysterion. Ce sont des hommes à nous. Bill Allen et ses potes, et aussi Chuck Benton, Donald Vanger, et ce mec chelou là, Murray quelque chose._

-Ah, c'était eux? S'exclama Cartman. J'avais pas fait attention. Et bah, ils ont fait du beau boulot! Faudra pas que j'oublie de les féliciter! »

Il y eut un silence, que Cartman ne trouva pas de très bon augure.

«_ Cartman, _dit Leroy avec prudence_, tu étais avec eux hier soir._

-Hein?

-_Tu es sorti avec eux, les six en même temps. Vous aviez prévu un truc, concernant des filles de cinquième, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Tu es parti avec eux, et vous êtes tous revenus à cinq heures du matin. Je le sais bien, je vous ai vu _. »

Muet de stupeur, Cartman mit un certain temps à réaliser que Leroy avait tout à fait raison. Mais oui! Il était avec eux la veille! Il s'en souvenait maintenant! Il avait été raconter à une connasse du collège que Mysterion trainait souvent dans un certain quartier, et l'avait encouragée à s'y rendre en pleine nuit avec ses copines. Il pensait que si elles se faisaient agresser, l'autre tarlouze allait forcément se pointer, et que Cartman et les autres pourraient lui régler son compte. Mais oui, bien évidemment! Et...Et ils n'avaient pas vu Mysterion, non? Il ne s'était pas montré, du coup ils étaient tous revenus au quartier général. Enfin...C'était sans doute ça...Cartman se creusa la tête, mais il réalisa avec effarement qu'il était incapable de se rappeler ce qui c'était exactement passé avec les trois pétasses. Elles étaient venues, ça il en était sûr, il avait envoyé Chuck et les deux autres les attaquer, et ensuite...Ensuite...Ensuite il ne savait plus...

« _Cartman? Tu es toujours là?_

-Hein? Euh, oui oui, je suis là! Oui, bien sûr que j'étais avec ces gars-là hier soir. Mais on n'a pas vu Mysterion. Du moins je crois...

-_Tu crois? Tu n'en es pas sûr?_

-Bien sûr que si, j'en suis sûr! S'énerva le gros sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je suis pas complètement débile non plus! On n'a pas vu Mysterion! Je le saurais si ça avait été le cas.

-_Tu es resté avec Bill et les autres toute la nuit?_

-Oui. Je les ai pas lâché. Tu ne leur as pas posé de questions à eux?

-_J'aurais bien aimé, mais ils se sont fait embarquer par les flics ce matin. Apparemment, avec toutes leurs conneries passées, ils ont tout de suite été reconnus sur la vidéo. Mais j'ai reçu un coup de fil de notre contact au commissariat._

-Et alors?

-_Il paraît qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de dire qu'ils sont innocents. Ils disent que ce n'est pas eux sur la vidéo, qu'ils n'ont pas croisé la route de Mysterion, et que tout ça n'est qu'une vaste fumisterie._ »

Cartman se sentit étrangement soulagé par la nouvelle.

« Ah, donc ça veut dire que la vidéo est bidon? C'est forcément ça! Si Bill et les autres avaient réellement buté Mysterion, ils ne se gêneraient pas pour le faire savoir!

-_Oui c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Pourtant...Je sais pas, il y a quelque chose de pas net dans tout ça._

-Quoi?

-_Des trucs tout cons. La façon dont Bill et les autres étaient habillés hier soir, quand vous êtes partis du QG. Exactement les mêmes fringues que sur la vidéo. C'est Donald Vanger qui achève Mysterion, avec un 9 mm, exactement le même que celui qu'il traine toujours avec lui. Et pleins d'autres petits détails du même genre...C'est un peu trop bien mené pour une vidéo bidon, tu ne trouves pas?_

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues exactement? Qu'en fait les gars ont bel et bien éliminé Mysterion, mais que pour une raison quelconque, ils ne veulent pas le reconnaître? C'est ridicule tout ça. Et d'ailleurs, je suis resté avec eux toute la nuit, mais moi je n'y suis pas sur cette vidéo! C'est bien la preuve que c'est juste du foutage de gueule!

-_Oui...Justement j'allais y venir. Quand on regarde, on voit qu'il y a six personnes qui se défoulent sur Mysterion. Nos six petits camarades. Mais dans ce cas, c'est qui la personne qui filme_? »

Cartman s'immobilisa aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Pendant quelques instants, les deux garçons ne dirent plus un mot, mais le gros eut l'impression étrange qu'un vent glacé s'était mis à souffler dans le couloir.

«_ Cartman, tu peux regarder dans ton téléphone?_ Demanda Leroy d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

-Dans mon téléphone? Pourquoi? Répliqua le gros, même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

-_Juste pour voir. Regarde dans tes vidéos._

-Putain Leroy, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire? Je le saurais si j'avais filmé un truc comme ça!

-_Ça ne coûte rien de vérifier. Allez vas-y. Je raccroche, rappelle-moi quand tu auras regardé. _»

Le gros voulut protester, mais il y eut un clic, et la communication fut coupée. Cartman regarda fixement son appareil, nerveux sans trop savoir pourquoi, et mécontent de ressentir une émotion aussi irrationnelle. Il poussa un grognement et se mit à chercher le dossier qui contenait toutes ses vidéos, tout en se disant que Leroy avait pété les plombs. C'était des conneries tout ça. Cartman n'était pas stupide. Il s'en souviendrait s'il avait assisté à la mort de Mysterion, et plus encore s'il avait filmé. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ça. Il n'aurait oublié quelque chose d'aussi...

Il y avait une nouvelle vidéo dans son portable.

Elle était datée de la nuit dernière, un peu plus d'une heure du matin. Elle durait huit minutes quarante-deux, comme celle qui avait fait le buzz sur internet. L'image qui l'illustrait était très sombre, mais on reconnaissait clairement le costume de Mysterion.

La bouche sèche, Cartman cliqua dessus. Il y eut une seconde d'incertitude, le temps que la vidéo se mette en marche, et que Cartman continue à croire que c'était autre chose que ce qu'il pensait. Mais les premières images défilèrent sous ses yeux, et c'étaient exactement les mêmes que celles qui étaient passées à la télé toute la journée. Cartman regarda la vidéo d'un œil ahuri pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, puis la réalité le frappa en pleine face, et il coupa le tout. Les mains tremblantes, il rappela Leroy, qui décrocha avant même que la première sonnerie eut fini de résonner.

«_ Cartman?_

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? Cria le gros sans chercher à dissimuler son effroi et sa colère. Comment est-ce que ce truc est arrivé dans mon portable?

-_Elle était bien là alors?_

-Ouais...Ouais elle était là. Mais putain, je m'en souviendrais si j'avais filmé la mort de Mysterion! Comment j'aurais pu oublier un truc comme ça?

-_Je ne sais pas...Mais tu ne serais pas le premier._

-Hein? De quoi tu parles?

-_Ça fait un moment que je me demande s'il y a pas quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Mysterion. A cause du fait qu'aucun de nos hommes n'ait jamais réussi à le tuer. Je veux bien croire qu'il soit fort, et agile, et tout, mais enfin avec plus de cinquante types dangereux au cul, on aurait pu croire que sa chance tournerait tôt ou tard! Pourtant il est toujours revenu, toutes les nuits depuis deux mois._

-C'est un coriace, c'est tout. Ça ne veut rien dire de plus.

-_Peut-être. Mais tu vois Cartman, c'est arrivé plusieurs fois que certains mecs reviennent au quartier général avec la gueule défoncée, des bleus partout et tout. Pourtant, quand je leur demandais ce qui leur était arrivé, ils étaient incapables de s'en souvenir. Ça paraissait évident qu'ils s'étaient fait casser la gueule, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se rappeler qui leur avait fait ça. Or qui d'autre que Mysterion aurait osé s'en prendre à des types comme eux? Et quand je leur faisais la remarque, ils affirmaient que non, ils n'avaient pas vu Mysterion, ou alors des fois il y en a qui ont dit que oui, ils l'avaient croisé, mais ils ne se souvenaient pas s'être battus contre lui. Exactement comme Bill Allen et les autres. _

_-_Attends, t'es en train de me dire que c'est déjà arrivé? Que des gens se battent contre Mysterion, mais n'en gardent aucun souvenir juste après?

_-Exactement. _

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

-_Cartman, tu as reconnu toi-même ne pas te souvenir d'avoir vu Mysterion se faire tuer. Pourtant tu étais là! La vidéo dans ton portable en est la preuve formelle! _

Cartman resta muet quelques instants, incapable de trouver la moindre réplique. Le silence dans lequel était plongé le lycée était si profond que Cartman eut brièvement l'impression de se retrouver au centre d'un puits de néant. Penser à Mysterion et à ces étranges amnésies qui frappaient ses hommes donna le tournis à Cartman, et il s'avachit contre le mur.

« Quel merdier...souffla t-il.

-_Je ne te le fais pas dire._

-Leroy...tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as appelé...Tu as dit que tu pensais que Mysterion n'était peut-être pas mort. Tu étais sérieux?

-_Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. Mais c'est possible._

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

-_Et bien, tu es d'accord avec moi pour le moment, si je te dis que selon toute vraisemblance, hier soir toi et les autres vous avez rencontré Mysterion, vous l'avez tabassé, et vous l'avez tué. Tu as tout filmé, et mis sur internet, mais pour une raison que j'ignore encore, vous avez oublié ce qui vous était arrivé juste après._

-Oui, jusque là ça va. Et alors?

-J_e t'ai dit que ce genre d'amnésie bizarre était déjà arrivée chez certains de nos hommes. Probablement suite à un affrontement avec Mysterion. Alors imagine une seconde...Et si tout ça n'était que la répétition sans fin de la même chose?_

-De quoi?

-_Je veux dire, et si ce n'était pas la première fois que Mysterion se faisait tuer? Et si en fait il était déjà mort plusieurs fois, mais que les personnes qui y assistaient oubliaient aussitôt? Et si c'était du à ça, l'amnésie?_

-Tu délires Leroy! Personne ne peut faire ça!

-_Je ne sais pas. Je te l'ai dit, c'est juste une hypothèse. Et très sincèrement, j'espère que j'ai tort sur ce coup-là. Parce que dans le cas contraire, ça voudrait dire que Mysterion peut revenir d'entre les morts. Et ça, ce serait pas très bon pour nous. _»

Plus que les paroles, ce fut le ton fataliste de son allié qui donna des frissons à Cartman. Il secoua la tête avec obstination, en se répétant que c'était du grand délire, que personne n'avait jamais pu ressusciter pour de vrai, et que ces problèmes de perte de mémoire devaient forcément avoir une autre explication. Pourtant...Pourtant Cartman sentit une peur sournoise envahir ses entrailles. Délire ou pas, il n'empêchait qu'il avait réellement assisté à la mort de Mysterion, et qu'il n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir, aussi incongru que cela paraisse. Et si cette partie de l'histoire était réelle...alors pourquoi le reste ne le serait-il pas aussi?

* * *

><p><strong>L'histoire prend un nouveau tournant...Oui d'accord, j'avoue, Leroy est quand même vachement perspicace pour tout de suite comprendre que Mysterion ne peut pas mourir. A part ça, je tiens à remercier les gens qui me lisent, qui me commentent, et encore une fois merci à Giobobobo pour son superbe fanart du chapitre 10 :) Je vous aime les gens \o  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Vous l'attendiez, le voici! Et merci à N-Lilix, Naiko-chan, infinitemess et Key pour leur review du dernier chapitre! Ça fait super plaisir, surtout en période de partiels...**

**Et pour répondre à ta question N-Lilix, sur le fait que les images du meurtre de Mysterion passent à la télé en début de matinée alors qu'il risque d'y avoir des enfants, je dirais que pour South Park, c'est quand même une nouvelle importante, et les journalistes ne peuvent clairement pas ne pas montrer la vidéo. Ils ont sûrement dit pendant leur speech d'éloigner les enfants de la télé, et laissé aux parents le soin de les surveiller. D'autant qu'à priori, les enfants ne regardent pas les infos avant d'aller à l'école, mais plutôt les chaînes de dessins animés****...Enfin, moi c'est comme ça que je vois ça personnellement, mais peut-être que j'ai tort, je ne sais pas quel est la règlementation aux Etats-Unis.  
><strong>

**Donc voilà, bonne lecture à tous!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

Cette nuit-là, Kenny n'attendit pas l'horaire habituel pour enfiler son costume de super-héros. Il avait passé la journée à se renseigner sur cette fameuse vidéo sur internet, auprès des gens de sa classe, des membres de l'équipe de foot, et de toutes les personnes avec qui il avait pu discuter. Ça n'avait pas été difficile, étant donné que la mort de Mysterion était dans toutes les conversations, et qu'il régnait à présent un climat d'inquiétude et de désarroi dans la ville de South Park. Maintenant, tout le monde était persuadé que le héros était mort, et que les agressions et les pillages allaient recommencer, comme avant.

Kenny était vraiment énervé. Certes, pendant longtemps, il avait vraiment souhaité que son entourage puisse se rappeler ses morts, mais là ce n'était pas de lui dont il s'agissait, mais de Mysterion! Mysterion n'était pas seulement une personne, c'était avant toute chose un symbole. Le symbole de la justice et de la lutte contre le crime. Maintenant que tout le monde le croyait mort, c'était comme si la ville se retrouvait sans défense, et il était persuadé que les bandes de voyous et de malfaiteurs allaient s'en donner à cœur joie ce soir. A tous les coups, ils allaient faire beaucoup de dégâts, persuadés de n'avoir rien à craindre puisque leur plus grand ennemi s'était fait tuer. Et ils allaient tomber de haut quand ils se rendraient compte que Mysterion n'était pas du tout mort, et ils risquaient de paniquer. Ça pouvait mal finir toute cette histoire! Kenny poussa un soupir intérieur et vérifia dans son miroir que son masque était bien mis en place. La nuit allait sûrement être très très longue...

Il sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre et courut sans se faire voir jusqu'à la maison de Kyle. C'était hors de question pour lui de se lancer dans une nouvelle nuit de lutte sans d'abord passer voir son ami. Déjà, parce qu'il sentait bien qu'il aurait vraiment besoin de réconfort avant de commencer à se battre. Et surtout, parce que maintenant Kyle croyait lui aussi qu'il était mort, et que Mysterion refusait de le laisser une seconde de plus dans le chagrin. Il l'avait bien vu tout à l'heure au lycée, il s'était bien rendu compte de son désespoir et de sa peur. Mais heureusement que ça ne durerait pas. Quand Kyle verrait de ses propres yeux que son ami était toujours en vie, il retrouverait tout de suite courage.

Le héros arriva vite devant la maison de Kyle. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, et commença à escalader la gouttière. Le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher, et d'habitude il y avait encore des gens pour traîner dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Pourtant ce soir, il n'y avait personne. C'était une chance pour lui sans doute, mais il y vit seulement les effets de cette foutue vidéo de merde, et ça l'énerva. Il arriva au niveau de la fenêtre de son ami, regarda à travers, et son cœur se serra.

Kyle était assis à son bureau, un cahier ouvert devant lui, un stylo à la main. On aurait dit qu'il était en train de lire, mais Mysterion remarqua tout de suite que son regard restait obstinément fixé sur le même point depuis plusieurs secondes. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses joues humides. Il avait pleuré. Saisi de remords pour le chagrin qu'il avait causé, même sans le vouloir, Mysterion ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et entra dans la chambre de Kyle, comme il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois. D'habitude, son ami percevait toujours sa présence à l'instant où il posait le pied dans la pièce. Cette fois, Kyle resta prostré et ne le remarqua pas.

« Kyle... »

Le jeune juif sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se leva aussitôt et le contempla pendant de longues secondes, comme s'il n'osait pas en croire ses yeux. Sa lèvre se mit à trembler. Il avait une grosse croûte sur sa lèvre d'ailleurs, qui n'y était pas tout à l'heure. Mysterion la regarda avec perplexité, mais la voix hésitante de son ami le tira de ses interrogations.

« Mysterion...C'est toi? C'est vraiment toi?

-Oui Kyle. Je ne suis pas mort, comme tu peux le voir. »

Mysterion ne put rien ajouter de plus, car Kyle se précipita sur lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu es venu...souffla t-il d'une voix tremblante. Tu es vraiment venu! J'ai cru...j'ai cru que tu...

-Je sais Kyle, je sais très bien. Je suis désolé. »

Les yeux du jeune juif s'embuèrent, au point que Mysterion crut que son ami allait se mettre à pleurer de nouveau. Mais Kyle se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans les pans de la cape de son ami, comme pour être sûr que tout ça n'était pas une illusion. Mysterion le laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte, avec plus de force qu'il ne comptait mettre au départ. Les deux amis restèrent immobiles pendant de longues minutes, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre. Mysterion passa une main apaisante dans la chevelure bouclée de Kyle, tout en murmurant des paroles de réconfort, auxquelles Kyle ne prêta guère d'attention. Qu'importaient les mots qu'il pouvait lui dire? Il était là, en chair et en os, et bien vivant, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Kyle adressa une prière de remerciement à Dieu pour lui avoir ramené son amant sain et sauf, et il sourit à travers ses larmes. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Même leurs caresses les plus intenses semblaient ternes et sans saveur en comparaison de ce simple moment, où il pouvait serrer dans ses bras son ami, qu'il avait cru mort et perdu pour toujours.

Quand il se fut un peu remis de ses émotions, Kyle se redressa et regarda Mysterion dans les yeux. Le héros lui sourit, et caressa du bout du doigt la trainée humide sur la joue de Kyle. Il n'avait pas souvent vu Kyle pleurer depuis seize ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Les rares fois où le jeune juif avait été suffisamment bouleversé pour laisser couler ses larmes devant lui, c'était plutôt des pleurs de colère ou de frustration. Le héros se sentit encore une fois honteux d'avoir été la cause de son chagrin, mais paradoxalement il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content de savoir que Kyle tenait assez à lui pour que sa mort lui cause une telle affliction.

« Tu n'es pas mort, souffla Kyle. Pourtant je croyais que...il y a une vidéo sur internet...

-Oui je sais, je l'ai vue moi aussi, répondit Mysterion. Comme tout le monde en fait.

-C'est une fausse c'est ça? C'est un montage fait par quelqu'un qui voulait faire croire à ta mort? »

Mysterion hésita, et fut brièvement tenté de mentir. Mais les yeux encore humides de Kyle l'en empêchèrent, et plutôt que de répondre, il préféra poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Kyle lui rendit son baiser, avec une force d'autant plus grande qu'il avait cru qu'il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion. Malheureusement, Kyle n'était pas du genre à se laisser détourner si facilement de ses interrogations, et une fois que Mysterion eut mis fin au baiser, Kyle reposa la question, avec plus d'insistance.

« C'est un montage, pas vrai? Elle ne peut pas être authentique, puisque tu es là devant moi. »

Kyle en avait la certitude, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication possible. Il se souvenait clairement de la façon dont la personne qui ressemblait à Mysterion se faisait massacrer dans cette vidéo. Impossible de survivre à un tel passage à tabac et à une balle dans le crâne. Or son ami était là, devant lui, bien vivant et en pleine forme! Donc la vidéo était forcément fausse. C'était parfaitement évident, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi Mysterion ne le confirmait pas. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si gêné?

Le héros regarda attentivement Kyle pendant de longues secondes, hésitant, partagé entre sa réserve à parler de son pouvoir et sa culpabilité au souvenir du visage ravagé de son ami plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'en était voulu, vraiment voulu, de s'être laissé avoir comme ça par Cartman la nuit précédente, et d'avoir été la cause de la peur dans laquelle avait été plongé Kyle toute la journée. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien y changer maintenant.

« Mysterion, pourquoi tu ne dis rien? »

Kyle n'était plus seulement perplexe maintenant, il commençait à se sentir inquiet du silence de son ami. Mysterion finit par pousser un soupir de résignation. On ne pouvait pas changer ce qui s'était passé, alors la seule chose à faire était encore d'assumer. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« Kyle, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Viens, asseyons-nous. »

Anxieux, Kyle obéit et s'installa sur le lit, imité par son ami. Mysterion garda le silence quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix hésitante, très différente de celle dont Kyle avait l'habitude.

« En fait Kyle...la vidéo n'est pas du tout un montage. Tout ce que tu as vu sur internet, ça s'est réellement passé. Je...Je me trouvais dans Maiden Street, quand je me suis fait attaquer par ces types. Et ils...enfin...tu as vu toi même ce qui s'est passé...

-Tu es sérieux? S'exclama Kyle avec horreur. Et tu as réussi à t'en tirer? Alors que tu t'es pris une balle dans le crâne? Mais comment tu as fait?

-Et bien...En réalité...Je ne m'en suis pas tiré. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de revenir. Pour être franc ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un truc de ce genre m'arrive, mais d'habitude ça n'a aucune conséquence.

-Quoi? Je ne comprends rien, explique-toi plus clairement!

-Hem...Et bien...Kyle, en fait c'est exactement ça mon pouvoir. Celui qui me permet de toujours m'en tirer face à la mort. Tu sais, tu m'avais demandé comment je faisais, et je ne t'ai pas répondu parce que j'avais peur que tu me prennes pour un fou. Mais maintenant que tu as vu ça, je ne peux plus te le cacher.

-Me cacher quoi enfin? De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-Du fait que je ne peux pas mourir. Je suis immortel. »

Kyle ouvrit des yeux ronds et regarda son ami comme s'il pensait que c'était une mauvaise blague. Mysterion lui rendit son regard, sans le détourner, et après quelques secondes de flottement Kyle secoua la tête avec incompréhension.

« Attends...C'est quoi ces histoires?

-Je suis immortel, répéta le héros. Écoute, je sais que ça doit te sembler invraisemblable, mais je te jure que je te dis la vérité. Je ne peux pas mourir. Ou plutôt, je peux mourir, mais je finis toujours par ressusciter. Des fois je vois une lumière au loin, des fois je me suis retrouvé au paradis, ou en enfer, mais au final, je finis toujours par revenir à la vie. Je me réveille, des heures plus tard, dans mon lit, en pleine forme, sans la moindre égratignure. C'est pour ça qu'aucun criminel n'a jamais réussi à se débarrasser de moi. Ça m'est déjà arrivé plein de fois, de me faire tuer lors d'un combat, mais ça ne change rien, parce qu'on peut me tirer dessus ou me planter un couteau dans le cœur autant de fois qu'on veut, ça ne m'empêchera pas de revenir, encore et encore.

-Oh oh, attends une seconde tu veux! S'exclama Kyle en levant les mains pour interrompre la tirade. Tu es en train de me dire...que tu es immortel? Que chaque fois que tu te fais tuer, tu reviens quelques heures plus tard, juste comme ça?

-Oui...Oui c'est ça.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Personne ne peut revenir à la vie. Tu me fais marcher, pas vrai?

-J'aimerais bien, mais je te jure que ce n'est pas le cas!

-Mais c'est...c'est complètement impossible! Je veux dire...si vraiment tu t'es fait tuer plusieurs fois, pourquoi est-ce que personne n'en a parlé? Ils ont bien du s'en rendre compte, les types contre qui tu te bats, que tu revenais à la vie après t'être fait assassiné!

-Non Kyle. C'est un autre aspect de mon pouvoir. A chaque fois que je meurs, les gens oublient ce qui s'est passé. Les simples témoins comme les meurtriers.

-J'y crois pas. Tu es Mysterion, le symbole de la lutte contre le crime! Enfin, les gens ne pourraient pas l'oublier si facilement, si tu te faisais tuer devant eux!

-Et bien pourtant ils le font. Et ce n'est pas seulement Mysterion qui est concerné. Même avant que je ne porte ce masque pour protéger la ville, je suis déjà mort des tas de fois, et personne ne s'en est jamais souvenu! Crois-moi, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à porter.

-Je m'en souviendrais si quelqu'un que je connais mourrait devant mes yeux, je pense.

-Kyle...je suis déjà mort devant tes yeux. Des dizaines de fois. Tu ne t'en es jamais souvenu.

-Hein? Non, ce n'est pas possible!

-C'est possible, et c'est le cas. Tu es loin d'être le seul en réalité. »

Kyle ne trouva rien à répliquer, et ne put que fixer bêtement Mysterion, en ouvrant et refermant la bouche au rythme des protestations qu'il voulait émettre et qu'il ne disait pas. Le héros baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux dire que les types qu'on voit te massacrer dans la vidéo, dit enfin Kyle en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, ils ne se souviennent pas t'avoir tué?

-Non, je ne pense pas. Ils n'ont pas du comprendre ce qui leur arrivait quand ils se sont vus eux-même à la télé. »

Le jeune juif se rappela avoir lu dans le journal que les types en question avaient été arrêtés, mais qu'ils ne cessaient de clamer leur innocence malgré les preuves, et la gloire qu'ils auraient pu tirer de leur méfait. Même le journaliste avait trouvé ça bizarre.

« Mais pourtant...continua Kyle. Pourtant on parle de ta mort...Toute la journée on a parlé de ça.

-Oui, parce que cette fois, contrairement aux autres fois, ma mort a été filmée et mise en ligne. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, personne n'aurait jamais su ce qui m'est arrivé. »

Ça paraissait crédible comme explication. Sauf que Kyle n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir le fait que son ami, son amant même, ait déjà expérimenté la mort des tas de fois et en soit toujours revenu. Ce n'était juste pas normal. Mysterion se rendit bien compte de ce à quoi pensait Kyle, et sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce comme une supplique.

« Tu...Tu crois que je suis fou, pas vrai?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois croire. Tu prétends être immortel...Ma première réaction serait de penser que tu es fou, ou que tu inventes des histoires pour améliorer ton image de super-héros invincible. Pourtant je t'ai vu. Dans la vidéo. Je t'ai vu te faire assassiner par six hommes en furie. Je suis certain que personne n'aurait pu survivre à ça. Sauf bien sûr si tu n'es pas le vrai Mysterion et que tu as pris son identité après sa mort pour faire croire au monde qu'il est immortel...Mais non ça n'a pas de sens. Je sais que c'est bien toi. Et je suis certain aussi que dans cette vidéo, c'était toi aussi. J'ai appris à te connaître à force de te fréquenter, et de coucher avec toi...Mais l'immortalité? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ça, plus que quoi ce soit d'autre, ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal. Les humains ne sont pas censé revenir à la vie, ce n'est pas naturel.»

Kyle semblait complètement perdu. Mysterion était incapable de dire un mot de plus et ne pouvait qu'attendre, le cœur battant, que Kyle lui donne son verdict.

« C'est le culte de Cthulhu, c'est ça? Dit-il soudain. C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je fasse des recherches là-dessus, sans me dire pourquoi? Il y a un rapport avec ton pouvoir d'immortalité?

-Oui je crois, avoua Mysterion. En fait, mes parents ont fait partie de la secte il y a dix-sept ans, quand j'ai été engendré. Je suis pratiquement sûr que ça vient de là. Ou en tout cas, je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. »

Kyle le regarda avec une lueur d'incertitude dans les yeux. Le culte de Cthulhu vénérait un Dieu maléfique. Ses adeptes pratiquaient la magie noire. Et même si Kyle, en tant que juif pratiquant, n'accordait guère de crédit à ce genre de trucs, il n'empêchait que ce pouvoir, ou cette malédiction, avait quelque chose de réellement malsain en soi. Revenir d'entre les morts était contre-nature, un point c'est tout. Pourtant, Kyle n'exprima pas sa pensée à voix haute, conscient que ça ne ferait que mettre son ami encore plus mal à l'aise.

Mysterion avait l'air tellement gêné! Aucune fierté, aucun sentiment de supériorité, c'était tout juste s'il osait regarder Kyle dans les yeux. Il n'avait certainement pas inventé cette histoire pour se rendre intéressant. Et puis, quand on y pensait, quelle fierté pouvait-il y avoir à être immortel? Certes, ça pouvait s'avérer utile parfois, mais au final, quel bien pouvait-on en tirer? Voir tous ses proches mourir les uns après les autres, sans pouvoir les rejoindre? Être condamné à errer dans ce monde, sans but, ni avenir? Sans aucun moyen d'échapper à sa misère? Est-ce que c'était réellement le sort auquel était condamné Mysterion? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il avait créé ce personnage de super-héros? Pour trouver un sens à une vie qui n'en avait aucun? Un énorme sentiment de compassion s'empara alors de Kyle, qui posa sur l'épaule de son amant une main réconfortante. Mysterion eut l'air surpris de sa réaction.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, dit le jeune juif. Ça doit être horrible de vivre ça.

-Tu...Tu le penses vraiment?

-Oui. Je veux dire, la mort fait partie de la vie. Si quelqu'un ne peut plus mourir, alors il n'a plus aucun intérêt à vivre, même si ça peut sembler paradoxal. Si tu es vraiment condamné à ça...J'ai du mal à imaginer à quel point la vie doit être dure pour toi. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je suis obligé de reconnaître que quelque part je suis heureux que tu ne puisses pas mourir. Je suis un putain d'égoïste en fait...

-Kyle...souffla Mysterion d'une voix où perçait un fol espoir. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me crois? Tu me crois, pas vrai? Tu ne penses pas que je suis un menteur, ou un fou? Personne n'a jamais voulu m'écouter quand j'essayais d'en parler!

-Bien sûr que je te crois, répondit Kyle avec un sourire. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne mens pas. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Mysterion se jeta sur Kyle et le serra dans ses bras, avec tellement de force que le jeune juif laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur. Le héros ne s'en rendit même pas compte, un profond soulagement ayant pris possession de tout son être, pour la première fois depuis seize ans.

« Il me croit. Il me croit. Il me croit. Il sait que je ne suis pas fou. Et il a tout de suite compris à quel point c'est affreux à vivre. »

Il en aurait presque pleuré de joie. D'ailleurs il crut sentir sa vue se brouiller une seconde, ce qui le fit seulement resserrer l'emprise sur son ami. Il eut l'impression en cet instant qu'il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour Kyle, qu'il pourrait lui décrocher la Lune, lui offrir tous les trésors de la terre, tout ce qu'il faudrait pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance et son affection. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de sentiments aussi forts pour son ami. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de sentiments aussi forts pour personne en fait. Il eut aussitôt envie de le lui faire comprendre, et les mots sortirent de sa bouche avec d'autant plus de force qu'il y avait mis toute sa conviction.

« Kyle, je t'aime. »

Le jeune juif sursauta et resta immobile, comme s'il avait du mal à réaliser ce que son ami venait de dire. Son cœur se mit à battre très très fort, et il se demanda si Mysterion ne pouvait pas le sentir, contre sa poitrine. Ses joues adoptèrent une couleur rouge, un sourire idiot lui étira les lèvres. Il aurait sans doute du se sentir gêné, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était juste...heureux. Tout bêtement.

« Je...Je crois que je t'aime aussi Mysterion. »

Voilà c'était dit. Et Kyle sut que c'était la vérité à la seconde où sa voix résonna dans la pièce. Leur relation n'avait pas été uniquement source de plaisir, il y avait eu des moments où il s'était sérieusement demandé si cette histoire n'était pas trop difficile à vivre pour lui. Mais pourtant ses sentiments pour Mysterion n'avaient fait que s'intensifier au fil du temps, et maintenant Kyle savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de revenir en arrière. Il avait fallu la mort de son ami pour qu'il s'en rende compte, et c'était stupide. Mais au moins maintenant, il savait qu'il aimait vraiment Mysterion, et il était content de pouvoir le lui dire.

Mysterion relâcha son étreinte sur Kyle et le regarda avec tellement de tendresse que Kyle sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, se lièrent, et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Plongé dans un tourbillon de sentiments, Kyle avait complètement oublié Cartman et ses menaces, mais son ami eu un mouvement un peu brusque, et ses dents cognèrent contre la croûte sur sa lèvre inférieure. Un pic de douleur frappa le jeune juif, qui eut un mouvement de recul et porta ses doigts à sa blessure. Ça lui faisait encore mal, même des heures après.

Mysterion eut l'air étonné. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la croûte et y restèrent accrochés. La lueur de joie qui avait brillé si fort dans son regard se ternit un peu.

« Kyle, comment tu t'es fait ça au juste?

-C'est rien, murmura le jeune juif sans conviction.

-Ce n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Quand est-ce que tu as attrapé ce truc?

-Après le club d'informatique. Quand tout le monde est parti. Je suis resté un peu faire deux trois trucs et...ensuite...je...Cartman est venu me rejoindre.

-Cartman? S'écria Mysterion avec colère, faisant sursauter Kyle. Ce fils de pute a encore essayé de s'en prendre à toi?

-Il m'a rejoint en salle d'info. Il disait...que maintenant que tu étais mort, il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. »

Les mains de Mysterion saisirent les épaules de Kyle, au point de lui faire presque mal.

« Il ne t'a pas fait de mal? Il n'a pas essayé de...de t'agresser? Il n'a pas fait ça?

-Il...Il le voulait, mais il n'a pas eu le temps...Il a reçu un coup de téléphone, et il a du partir. »

Kyle avait essayé de conserver une voix ferme, mais il n'avait pas pu cacher le léger tremblement de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se remémorait le regard de prédateur que Cartman avait dardé sur lui. Si son téléphone n'avait pas sonné à ce moment là...Kyle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Cette seule idée lui donnait envie de vomir, et de pleurer aussi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé? Cria presque Mysterion. Tu comptais me le dire un jour? Ou tu espérais peut-être garder ça pour toi?

-T'es marrant toi! répliqua Kyle. Il y a une demi-heure j'étais encore persuadé que tu étais mort! Dans ces circonstances qu'est-ce que ça pouvait me faire, ce que Cartman comptait faire de moi?

-Kyle, ne dis pas ça! Je refuse que tu te laisses faire par ce gros porc vicieux, tu entends! Je t'interdis d'abandonner, même si un jour je devais me retrouver en enfer, ou n'importe où ailleurs! »

Mysterion avait l'air tellement en colère que Kyle n'osa pas le contrarier, et acquiesça. Le héros se calma quelque peu, et poussa un soupir énervé.

« Ce fils de pute...Il faut vraiment qu'il fasse tout pour nous pourrir la vie.

-Hein?

-C'est lui qui m'a filmé hier soir en train de me faire tuer, avoua Mysterion d'une voix dure comme la pierre. Il a trouvé moyen de m'attirer dans un traquenard, et il a envoyé ces types me démolir, pendant que lui filmait. Et ensuite il a tout foutu sur internet, histoire d'être sûr que tout le monde sache qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour protéger la ville.

-C'est pas vrai...murmura Kyle en pâlissant. C'est lui qui a organisé tout ça? Mais comment? Et pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? Parce que je l'ai empêché d'abuser de toi, voilà pourquoi! Tu connais le gros lard, il n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, et une fois débarrassé de moi sa première réaction a été de t'agresser encore une fois! Quand à savoir comment...Ça je ne sais toujours pas. Il est peut-être malin, mais de là à réussir à convaincre six dangereux criminels de se joindre à lui...Non, ça je n'ai toujours pas compris comment il a pu faire... »

Un silence consterné s'installa entre les deux amants. Kyle sentit ses entrailles se nouer de peur à la pensée de la détermination dont pouvait faire preuve le gros lard. Il avait attiré Mysterion dans un piège et l'avait livré à une bande de voyous en colère, tout en prenant soin de filmer la scène. Tout ça pour...pour pouvoir abuser de lui en toute impunité? Seulement pour ça? Non, ce n'était pas possible! Cartman n'était pas aussi vicieux, quand même pas! Enfin...Kyle ne pensait pas. Ou plutôt, il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas, car l'idée d'être l'objet des désirs d'un tel individu le plongeait dans une véritable terreur

Les méditations des deux amis furent soudain interrompues par un bruit de pétarade au loin, suivi de cris rageurs. Mysterion sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, bien qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre à voir que les arbres du jardin. Les cris, que Mysterion supposa venir de quelques types rendus agressifs par l'abus d'alcool, durèrent encore quelques secondes, puis se calmèrent. Le silence qui suivit fut presque aussi inquiétant.

« Je dois y aller, dit le héros. Il va y avoir du grabuge ce soir, maintenant que les gens croient que je suis mort. »

Kyle se sentit amèrement déçu de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de la présence de son ami, mais n'en dit rien. Le devoir passait avant tout. Mysterion caressa du plat de sa main la joue de Kyle, et lui donna un baiser d'adieu.

« Je reviendrai demain, comme d'habitude. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, maintenant que tu sais que je ne peux pas mourir. Ou, en tout cas, que je reviens toujours.

-Oui, je sais. Bonne chance Mysterion.

-Merci Kyle. Et...n'oublie pas que je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, de longues secondes, avant que Mysterion ne trouve enfin le courage de s'écarter et de se sauver. Tout en courant à travers les rues désespérément vides, il sentait son cœur battre de joie. Kyle le croyait! Kyle avait écouté son histoire, et il l'avait cru! Et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait! Mysterion était tellement heureux qu'il se sentait prêt à se battre toute la nuit.

Ses pas le menèrent soudain devant une maison qu'il connaissait bien, et il s'arrêta. Il regarda un long moment la demeure, plongée dans le noir, à l'exception d'une fenêtre, au dernier étage. Sa joie disparut, remplacée très vite par de la colère. Il serra le poing, hésita une seconde, puis se précipita vers la maison et se mit à grimper par la gouttière. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire ça. C'était le genre d'initiative hasardeuse qu'il s'interdisait de prendre en temps normal. Mais là les circonstances n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il était temps d'avoir une petite discussion à cœur ouvert avec Eric Theodore Cartman.

* * *

><p>Pour la cinquantième fois de la journée, à ce qu'il lui semblait, Cartman regarda la vidéo du meurtre de Mysterion sur son portable. Il la connaissait par cœur maintenant, au point qu'il aurait pu en réciter les étapes seconde par seconde. Il avait vaguement conscience des minutes qui défilaient, et il savait qu'il était censé se trouver au quartier général avec les autres ce soir. Surtout ce soir en fait. Et il comptait bien s'y rendre. Dans quelques minutes. Il voulait juste regarder encore une fois la vidéo. Il avait beau avoir passé des heures entières les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son i-Phone, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer la nuit précédente.<p>

Le pire en fait, c'était qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il y avait un trou dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait très bien du déroulement des événements, entre le moment où il était parti du QG avec Bill Allen et les autres, et celui où il avait envoyé les trois violeurs agresser les collégiennes. Il se souvenait même avoir pensé, en voyant ces trois connes se faire arracher leurs vêtements, qu'il aurait bien aimé en faire autant de son côté avec Kyle. Quelques jours plus tôt, quand il en était encore à réfléchir à un moyen pour attirer Mysterion dans un piège, il avait essayé de mettre au point un plan mettant en scène ce foutu juif. Mais il avait du y renoncer, car contrairement à ces trois pétasses, Kyle était loin d'être idiot, et ne se serait jamais laissé entraîner dans ce genre de traquenard.

Et ensuite...Ensuite plus rien. Le trou noir. Son souvenir suivant, c'était qu'il était avec ses six hommes de main et qu'ils parcouraient les rues à la recherche de Mysterion. Sur le coup, aucun d'eux n'avait même pensé aux trois collégiennes, alors qu'ils auraient logiquement du se demander où elles étaient passées. En fait, Cartman lui-même avait oublié les trois gamines, jusqu'à ce que Leroy lui en reparle le lendemain. C'était vraiment comme si tout avait été fait pour que chaque instant où ils avaient été en contact avec Mysterion s'efface de leur mémoire. Cartman ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible.

En tout cas, la vidéo ne pouvait qu'être authentique, comme le lui avait expliqué Leroy. Mais dans ce cas...Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Que Mysterion était mort mais que personne ne pouvait s'en rappeler? Ça n'avait pas de sens! Et Leroy qui pensait que Mysterion allait peut-être revenir! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi! Leroy avait toujours cru en des trucs bizarres de toute façon, c'était le genre de mec à croire dur comme fer aux fantômes et aux petits hommes verts. A ce qu'on racontait dans le milieu, il se baladait même en permanence avec de l'eau bénite sur lui, des fois qu'il croiserait la route d'un vampire ou d'une connerie du genre. Finalement, qu'il prétende que Mysterion allait revenir à la vie n'était pas si étrange de sa part. C'était un comportement naturel chez lui, et ce mec avait beau être d'une grande intelligence à côté de ça, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait la science infuse, ou un truc du genre!

« Tu t'amuses bien Cartman? »

Le gros sursauta et se tourna vers sa fenêtre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mysterion était là, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regardant avec un air glacial. Du peu que Cartman pouvait en voir, il avait l'air en pleine forme. Et très en colère aussi. Le gros eut le réflexe de se lever de son lit et de reculer de quelques pas, le cœur battant à tout rompre, effrayé et incompréhensif. Est-ce que c'était un fantôme? Un imposteur?

« Bordel de merde...T'es pas mort?

-Tu aurais bien aimé, pas vrai gros lard? Répliqua le héros avec cette même voix à faire geler les banquises. Tu as pioché le mauvais numéro. On ne peut pas se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, même en s'y mettant à six, et en se servant de trois collégiennes comme appât. Par contre, si tu voulais me mettre en colère, c'est réussi... »

Cartman sentit son sang se glacer. Les collégiennes. Il était au courant pour les collégiennes. Mais comment c'était possible? Personne n'avait parlé d'elles aux infos, seuls Cartman, Leroy et son petit groupe de tueurs étaient au courant de leur implication dans le plan, et il était certain que personne n'en avait parlé. Et il était très peu probable que ces trois connes se soient vantées d'avoir été la cause de la mort de leur héros. La seule autre personne à être au courant, c'était Mysterion bien sûr, le vrai, celui qui s'était fait descendre devant lui.

C'était n'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment ce mec pouvait-il être vivant, juste devant ses yeux? Cartman, malgré ses capacités intellectuelles très supérieures à la moyenne, était incapable de trouver la moindre explication, et la peur commença à s'infiltrer lentement au creux de ses entrailles.

«Putain de merde...Mais c'est quoi ces conneries? Tu étais mort! J'ai vu la vidéo! Je sais que c'est pas un fake! »

Mysterion savoura quelques secondes l'expression d'incompréhension et d'effroi sur le visage de son ennemi, et regretta que Kyle ne soit pas là pour en profiter aussi. Le héros se sentait très satisfait de savoir qu'il pouvait provoquer une telle peur chez Cartman et fut pris d'une envie irrésistible de pousser au maximum cet avantage. Il fallait que ce gros tas de graisse ambulant comprenne bien quels risques il courait à attirer sur lui la colère de Mysterion! Aveuglé par sa colère et son amour pour Kyle, le héros céda aussitôt à son impulsion, sans se rendre compte de l'erreur fatale qu'il commettait.

« Tu as raison Cartman, dit-il sans cacher sa jubilation. La vidéo n'est pas un fake. Tout ce que tu as pu y voir s'est réellement passé. Tu ne t'en souviens donc pas? Tu étais là pourtant. Tu as tout filmé sur ton i-Phone, tu m'as raconté comment tu as convaincu trois gamines de treize ans de venir dans Maiden Street pour me voir. Je ne connais pas leur nom de famille, mais elles s'appelaient Nicole, Keira et Selena. Ça te dit quelque chose? »

Cartman eut l'impression que son cœur se changeait en plomb. Impossible que ce mec soit un imposteur. C'était forcément le vrai...

« Il y a juste une chose que je ne comprends toujours pas Cartman, poursuivit Mysterion. Comment tu as fait pour convaincre Bill et les autres de te suivre dans ce plan? Je sais bien qu'ils avaient tous des raisons de vouloir ma mort, mais de là à s'allier à un type comme toi... »

Cartman tiqua. Il ne le savait donc pas? Il n'avait pas compris que c'était lui le véritable cerveau de toute l'organisation criminelle de South Park? Bizarrement, cette constatation redonna un peu de courage à Cartman, et il sentit son estomac se détendre légèrement.

« Je...Euh...J'ai...Je les ai payé, bafouilla t-il.

-Payé? Avec quel argent? Des types comme eux ne feraient pas ce genre de boulot pour des clopinettes. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas les moyens.

-En fait...Je leur ai parlé de mon plan...Et ils se sont laissés convaincre de faire ça pour mille dollars...Te buter eux-mêmes était une meilleure récompense à leurs yeux que tout le fric qu'on pouvait leur donner pour ça... »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge en fait, et Cartman se détendit un peu plus. Mysterion le fixa pendant quelques secondes, avant de pousser un soupir agacé.

« Toujours aussi manipulateur à ce que je vois. Tu ferais bien de faire gaffe Cartman. A force de jouer avec ces mecs-là, il va finir par t'arriver des problèmes. »

Il le croyait! Ce connard l'avait cru! Cartman fut saisi d'une envie très malvenue d'éclater de rire, mais il s'obligea à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ne pas céder à la peur. Rester calme. Essayer de comprendre de quoi il retournait, et comment ce fils de pute avait pu s'en tirer la nuit d'avant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en souviens pas? Demanda le gros d'un ton ferme. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne se souvient de ta mort si ça s'est réellement passé? Tu peux me l'expliquer? »

Le héros le regarda fixement, et Cartman aurait pu jurer qu'un bref sourire moqueur avait étiré ses lèvres pendant une seconde.

« C'est parce que la graisse te bouffe les neurones, voilà pourquoi. »

Mysterion sauta soudain à l'intérieur de la chambre, et s'avança vers Cartman. Ses yeux brillaient de colère. Cartman recula encore d'un pas, inquiet de la réaction de son ennemi. Il jeta un bref regard en direction du couteau à cran d'arrêt qui était posé sur son bureau, et Mysterion saisit son regard. Le héros se mit à ricaner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cartman? Tu veux essayer de me tuer? Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Je ne peux pas mourir! En revanche, ce n'est pas ton cas, espèce de fils de pute! »

Sans crier gare, Mysterion saisit le gros lard au collet et le plaqua contre le mur. Surpris, Cartman essaya de se dégager, et y serait sûrement arrivé, car sa force brute dépassait celle du héros. Mais à sa grande surprise, Mysterion sortit des revers de sa cape un revolver, qu'il pointa sur la tempe du gros.

« Reste tranquille, dit Mysterion d'un ton menaçant. Sinon tu pourras découvrir par toi-même ce que ça fait de se prendre une balle dans le crâne.

-Tu...Tu bluffes, bafouilla Cartman. Tu ne vas pas me tuer. Les super-héros ont un code d'honneur à respecter, jamais tuer de sang-froid, et des trucs comme ça.

-Ah tu crois ça? Tu veux parier? Tu crois sérieusement que je ne serais pas capable de te tuer si j'en avais envie? »

Effrayé, Cartman regarda Mysterion dans les yeux et réalisa à sa grande horreur qu'il était sérieux. Il avait l'air terriblement en colère, peut-être pas au point de le tuer, mais il pourrait lui faire très mal si l'envie lui en prenait. Le gros lard déglutit avec difficulté, le cœur battant si vite qu'il lui faisait mal.

« C'est le seul avertissement que je te donnerai Cartman, murmura Mysterion, alors tu as intérêt à écouter attentivement. Tu peux essayer de t'en prendre à moi tant que tu voudras, de toute façon tu ne pourras jamais m'atteindre. Mais si jamais j'apprends que tu t'es encore approché de Kyle... »

La poigne de Mysterion sur le col de Cartman se resserra de façon inquiétante.

« ...si tu oses encore le toucher, le menacer, lui parler ou même si tu oses encore une fois le regarder en face...Je te jure que tu le paieras très cher! Et si jamais tu essayes de le violer encore une fois...Alors là je te promets sur tout ce que tu veux que tu passeras le reste de ta vie en fauteuil roulant. Si toutefois je ne t'ai pas tué avant. Est-ce que c'est bien clair? »

Cartman regarda Mysterion avec une expression de parfaite incrédulité, ce qui poussa le héros à donner un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac du gros. Cartman poussa une exclamation de douleur et se plia en deux.

« Tu as compris, connard?

-Ou...Oui j'ai compris, gémit Cartman d'une voix étouffée.

-Parfait. Ne t'avise pas de l'oublier Cartman. Et fais bien attention à l'avenir à ne pas trainer avec n'importe qui. Je te surveillerai avec la plus grande attention. »

Mysterion laissa la menace planer encore quelques instants avant de lâcher Cartman. Le gros tomba à genoux, les mains crispées contre son estomac douloureux, mille questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Quand la douleur se fut un peu calmée, il releva la tête, pour constater que Mysterion était parti. Les rideaux ondulaient doucement sous l'effet d'un courant d'air. Le gros les regarda quelques secondes sans mot dire, avant de se relever et de se trainer jusqu'à la fenêtre, qu'il ferma étroitement. Il regarda à travers la vitre, mais ne vit rien, ni personne.

Très vite, la peur et l'incompréhension disparurent, pour ne plus laisser place qu'à une colère noire. Ce fils de pute avait osé venir chez lui pour le menacer! Il s'était foutu de lui, il l'avait frappé, il avait menacé de le tuer...Pour qui se prenait-il? Et pour qui prenait-il Eric Cartman? Le gros n'avait aucunement l'intention de se laisser impressionner par cette pédale! Au contraire, déjà il était en train de se demander comment il allait faire pour se venger de cet affront.

Une pensée le frappa soudain, qui le plongea dans la perplexité. Comment Mysterion avait-il su que Cartman avait encore essayé d'abuser de Kyle? Ça c'était passé seulement quelques heures plus tôt, au lycée, et il était certain que personne ne les avait vus. Pourtant ce connard était au courant! Qui le lui avait dit?

Qui, sinon Kyle lui-même?

Cette idée plongea Cartman dans de profondes réflexions. Kyle était la seule personne à avoir pu mettre ce connard au courant. Cartman n'avait dit à personne ce qu'il avait essayé de faire, même pas à Leroy. Mais alors...Ça voulait dire que Kyle avait parlé à Mysterion aujourd'hui? Et qu'il lui avait carrément avoué, comme ça, qu'il avait failli se faire violer, alors que Cartman savait qu'il n'en avait même pas parlé à Stan et Kenny, deux mois plus tôt? Mais comment avait-il pu entrer en contact avec Mysterion? Et pourquoi est-ce que Mysterion l'aurait écouté?

Et la réaction qu'il avait eu après ça...Cartman se remémora la voix glaciale, le regard haineux, la détermination qu'on sentait derrière chaque mot. Il avait cru que ce connard était juste en colère que Cartman ait essayé de le tuer, ce qu'il aurait tout à fait compris. Mais quand Mysterion s'était suffisamment laissé emporter pour le menacer avec une arme à feu, au mépris de son rôle de justicier et de son caractère, ce n'était pas à cause de sa propre agression, mais de celle de Kyle! Il avait carrément menacé Cartman de mort s'il essayait de s'en prendre au juif!

Un peu étrange, de la part d'un super-héros supposément froid et distant...Surtout pour un connard de feuj qu'il n'avait du rencontrer qu'une seule fois, au tout début de cette histoire. A moins que...A moins que Kyle n'ait une importance spéciale pour Mysterion?

Pris d'un doute, Cartman s'empara de son téléphone et composa le numéro de Leroy. Le temps qu'il décroche, le gros se repassait dans sa tête toute la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le héros. Cela le conforta dans son idée qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la réaction de Mysterion. Ce n'était juste pas son genre de se laisser emporter comme ça.

« _Allô?_

-Leroy, c'est moi. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as toujours cette mini-caméra super sophistiquée dont tu m'avais parlé?

-_Hein? Euh, oui bien sûr je l'ai toujours. Pourquoi?_

-Parce que je vais en avoir besoin. Il y a quelqu'un que je veux mettre sous surveillance.

-_Qui ça? Encore ton juif? Tu veux le mater sous la douche, ou un truc du genre?_

-Oui, c'est bien de lui dont je parle, mais pas pour le mater sous la douche. Je te donnerai les détails plus tard, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a des amis dont il n'a jamais parlé à personne... »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

La nuit suivant celle où Mysterion était venu le menacer, Cartman entra dans un vieil immeuble abandonné dont il avait fait le quartier général de ses opérations criminelles. Il y avait plusieurs immeubles de ce genre à South Park, à moitié insalubres et destinés à la destruction, mais jusque là la mairie n'avait pas trouvé le budget nécessaire pour les raser. C'était une véritable aubaine pour Cartman, qui s'était approprié cet endroit et qui s'y rendait tous les soirs, pour discuter et donner ses ordres aux types moins fréquentables les uns que les autres dont il était le chef.

Les citoyens de South Park n'y auraient jamais cru si on leur avait révélé que le parrain du simulacre de mafia qui semait la terreur dans la ville était un adolescent obèse de seize ans. A vrai dire, ça avait été loin d'être facile pour Cartman. Au tout début de cette histoire, quand les premiers incidents avaient éclatés, il n'y avait aucune organisation chez les voyous, tout au plus quelques bandes de six ou sept personnes. Aucune collaboration entre eux, aucune entraide, c'était au contraire une guerre permanente pour s'approprier des territoires. Il y avait eu pas mal de violences, des blessés, même des morts parfois, et pourtant ça n'empêchait pas ces idiots de s'entretuer pour une rue, une impasse, ou un magasin. Cartman à ce moment-là n'avait presque pas de contacts dans ce milieu, parfaitement conscient qu'à cette époque, c'était la loi du plus fort qui régnait, et que malgré son intelligence il ne pourrait pas s'imposer face à des types musclés et agressifs.

Paradoxalement, c'était l'arrivée de Mysterion qui avait aidé Cartman à se faire une place au sein de la criminalité de South Park. Quand le héros s'était mis en tête de débarrasser la ville de ceux qui la menaçaient, personne n'avait cru qu'il avait la moindre chance d'y parvenir. Pourtant, contre toute attente, Mysterion avait réussi à battre et à envoyer en prison des types que même les flics les plus aguerris n'osaient pas provoquer. Bien entendu, les leaders des quelques gangs de la ville avaient juré d'avoir la peau du justicier, mais leurs efforts n'avaient servi à rien. Aussi nombreux qu'ils soient, aussi violents qu'ils puissent se montrer, Mysterion était toujours revenu à la charge, nuit après nuit, au point que la peur avait commencé à s'imposer parmi la population criminelle de la ville. Ils avaient fini par comprendre que la force brute ne servirait à rien contre lui. C'était à ce moment là que le règne de Cartman avait commencé.

Il avait approché l'un des leaders et lui avait offert ses services en tant que consultant. Ce type était un parfait imbécile, dont les talents se limitaient à des muscles en acier et à des crises de colère absolument spectaculaires, dont il usait pour imposer son autorité sur sa bande. Il avait accepté l'aide du gros, et avait vite fait de s'en féliciter. C'était Cartman qui, le premier, avait suggéré la réconciliation et le rapprochement des différents gangs. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de mettre en place plusieurs braquages au même moment à différents endroits de la ville, pour que Mysterion ne puisse arrêter qu'un seul groupe à la fois. C'était lui encore, qui avait insisté pour embaucher Leroy Jenkins, un adolescent de son âge totalement coincé du cul, mais très doué pour tout ce qui touchait aux nouvelles technologies. C'était finalement Cartman qui avait réussi à mettre en place tout un système de corruption et de chantage au sein même des citoyens de la ville, et grâce auquel ils avaient maintenant des tas d'espions à la mairie ou au commissariat.

Évidemment ça n'avait pas toujours été une partie de plaisir pour lui. Beaucoup de gens avaient eu du mal à accepter que ce gros adolescent bouffi de suffisance prenne une place si importante au sein de leur organisation. Au début, il avait pu compter sur la protection du leader qui l'avait engagé, mais au fil des semaines, l'influence de Cartman sur lui était devenu si grande que tout le monde savait qui détenait vraiment le pouvoir. Les autres leaders n'avaient pas été faciles à convaincre. Quelques uns, rares, s'étaient rangés d'eux-mêmes de son côté, convaincus par ses talents de manipulation. D'autres avaient été soudoyés. Et finalement, il y en avait eu pour essayer de lui prendre sa place, et qui pour ça s'étaient révélés être prêts à tout. Cartman avait parfaitement conscience que sa vie n'avait parfois tenu qu'à un fil au cours des rencontres avec les têtes pensantes de la criminalité, et il avait fallu toutes ses capacités intellectuelles pour écarter les menaces qui pesaient sur lui. Il avait fallu corrompre, mentir, tricher, voler, menacer, et bien faire attention aux gens sur qui il décidait de s'appuyer. Mais au final, le travail de Cartman avait fini par porter ses fruits, et la population de voleurs, de meurtriers, de drogués et de délinquants avait bien fini par reconnaître que grâce à lui, la police était de moins en moins efficace, la mairie de plus en plus incompétente, et que même Mysterion n'arrivait plus à gérer la hausse de la criminalité à South Park. Son autorité avait été reconnue dans le milieu. Quand à ceux qui ne voulaient pas l'accepter...Et bien, ils avaient eu tout le loisir de le regretter, une fois au cimetière.

Cartman entra dans l'immeuble et monta les escaliers en direction de la pièce réservée à Leroy. Il croisa quelques personnes, qui le saluèrent. Le gros ne pouvait s'empêcher de jubiler intérieurement en voyant tous ces hommes, contre qui il n'aurait pas eu l'ombre d'une chance dans un combat au corps à corps, le respecter et lui obéir sans la moindre hésitation. Grâce à eux, il pouvait obtenir absolument tout ce qu'il voulait: de l'argent, de la crainte, du respect, une protection...Le pouvoir était vraiment quelque chose de très agréable. C'était presque comme si la ville de South Park était entre ses mains.

Presque.

Parce que pour le moment, ce n'était pas encore le cas. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui l'empêchait de pleinement prendre le pouvoir sur la ville. Un connard de fils de pute qui se baladait la nuit dans un costume de pacotille et qui s'obstinait à tabasser ses hommes et à les envoyer derrière les barreaux, malgré tous les efforts de Cartman pour le neutraliser. Mysterion. Cartman le haïssait comme il n'avait jamais haï rien ni personne. Mysterion était comme une épine dans le pied de Cartman, une épine très irritante qui l'empêchait de marcher droit. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, non seulement cette tarlouze avait osé se rendre chez lui pour le menacer, mais en prime il semblait bien qu'il possédait certaines capacités bizarres qui lui permettaient d'échapper à la mort!

Cartman entra enfin dans la pièce qui avait été transformé en laboratoire technique improvisé. Elle était pleine d'ordinateurs, d'écrans, et d'appareils électroniques en tout genre dont il n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité. Leroy était bien là, les yeux fixés sur un écran devant lui, et il n'entendit pas tout de suite Cartman s'approcher de lui.

« Alors, toujours rien de spécial? Demanda le gros.

-Non, répondit Leroy en secouant la tête. Ça fait des heures que je le surveille, et pour le moment, il ne s'est rien passé. »

Leroy était un garçon de l'âge de Cartman, petit, couvert de taches de rousseur, aux cheveux châtains et portant d'épaisses lunettes à monture noire. Tout à fait le look de l'intello. Ils avaient parfois été dans la même classe, mais Cartman ne lui avait presque jamais parlé avant de l'intégrer à son équipe. C'était même au contraire le genre de mec que Cartman prenait soin d'éviter au collège, le genre geek fan de jeux vidéos et de films de science-fiction ringards. Malgré ça, Leroy n'avait jamais été vraiment malmené à l'école, car c'était quelqu'un de trop terne pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Même ses notes n'étaient pas fameuses, en réalité. Pourtant, Cartman savait depuis toujours que Leroy était un véritable petit génie de l'électronique, et qu'il était capable de construire à peu près tout et n'importe quoi avec juste un fer à souder et deux fils électriques. C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait offert une place auprès de lui, en lui faisant miroiter le fric qu'il pourrait gagner et l'importance qu'il pourrait obtenir s'il se montrait à la hauteur de sa réputation. Leroy avait accepté, et aucun des deux garçons n'avait eu à le regretter. Parfois, Cartman se demandait si ça ne lui posait pas problème d'être mêlé à des braquages et à des crimes, mais on aurait dit qu'à partir du moment où Leroy pouvait se servir de ses talents, il se fichait éperdument que ça soit pour neutraliser un système de sécurité ou pour espionner un politicien. Il partait du principe qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser, et que si des gens en profitaient à mauvais escient, ce n'était pas son problème.

Sur l'écran en face de Leroy, on pouvait voir l'intégralité de la chambre de Kyle Broflovski. Leroy avait envoyé quelqu'un y cacher une caméra de son invention, un appareil minuscule capable de capter les images comme les sons, et de les transmettre directement sur son ordinateur. Sur ordre de Cartman, le jeune geek avait passé tout l'après-midi à surveiller la pièce, sans trop savoir ce qu'il était censé découvrir. Cartman lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Mysterion la veille au soir, et lui avait fait part de ses doutes concernant la réaction disproportionnée du héros après l'agression de Kyle. En ce qui le concernait, Leroy estimait que l'obsession de Cartman pour ce juif le rendait paranoïaque, mais il n'en avait rien dit, même si c'était vrai qu'il était étrange que le héros ait su de suite ce qui était arrivé à Kyle. En revanche, il avait été grandement intéressé par la semi-révélation de Mysterion sur son incapacité à mourir, et c'était dans l'espoir dans apprendre plus qu'il avait accepté de passer des heures sur cette chaise, à regarder cet écran et à laisser les minutes défiler sans qu'aucune action ne vienne le distraire. Ce n'était que deux heures plus tôt que quelque chose était arrivé et avait attiré son attention.

« Kyle est rentré chez lui un peu avant seize heures quinze, poursuivit Leroy. Il a fait ses devoirs, il a téléphoné à son copain Stan, mais il ne lui a dit que des banalités. Vers vingt heures, il a été absent de sa chambre, sûrement pour aller dîner. Quand il est revenu, il a allumé son ordi et là ça fait plus de deux heures qu'il est dessus. Apparemment il se renseigne sur un truc qui s'appelle le culte de Cthulhu.

-Le culte de...Cthulhu? Répéta Cartman en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi encore ça?

-J'ai cherché un peu de mon côté. C'est une espèce de secte démoniaque, ou quelque chose du genre. Il y a dix-sept ans, plusieurs membres de la secte ont été arrêtés à South Park, mais à part ça, je n'ai rien trouvé là-dessus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Kyle se renseigne sur ce culte?

-Aucune idée. Mais attends un peu, je fais un zoom. Regarde dans la barre de recherche. Tu as vu ce qu'il a tapé? »

Cartman approcha son visage de l'écran pour mieux voir, et tiqua. Kyle avait tapé les mots _culte, Cthulhu _et _immortalité_. Immortalité? Cartman pensa aussitôt à Mysterion et à son étrange retour à la vie qui avait provoqué une telle panique chez ses hommes la nuit précédente. Est-ce qu'il y avait un rapport? Est-ce que Kyle était au courant de quelque chose qu'il ignorait? Cartman n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, car Leroy dézooma, et les deux garçons se rendirent compte que quelque chose bougeait à la fenêtre. Une silhouette apparut et se glissa dans la pièce avec l'aisance que confère une longue habitude. C'était Mysterion! Mysterion en personne! Le héros s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kyle, qui sursauta, se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire.

« _Ah c'est toi! Tu m'as fait peur!_

_-C'est vrai? Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant, depuis le temps! _»

Cartman sentit son souffle se couper. Il le savait! Ce connard fréquentait Kyle! Et depuis un bon moment à en juger par leurs réactions! Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ce fils de pute attendait du juif exactement? Leroy voulut faire un commentaire, mais Cartman le fit taire d'un signe de la main. Intrigués, les deux garçons ne quittèrent pas l'écran des yeux et regardèrent attentivement la suite des évènements, sans se douter une seconde de ce qui allait suivre...

* * *

><p>Kyle était tellement plongé dans ses recherches qu'il n'entendit même pas son ami entrer dans sa chambre. Il fallut que Mysterion pose une main amicale sur son épaule pour qu'il sorte de sa bulle de réflexion. Il sursauta et se tourna vers lui avec une certaine inquiétude, avant de le reconnaître et de se détendre.<p>

« Ah c'est toi! Tu m'as fait peur!

-C'est vrai? Tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant, depuis le temps! »

Le jeune juif ne trouva rien à répliquer et se contenta de lui sourire avec tendresse. Le héros lui rendit son sourire, et pencha la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser, quand soudain son regard tomba sur le site internet auquel était connecté Kyle. C'était une espèce de forum de discussion, et la page sur laquelle se trouvait Kyle était consacrée au culte de Cthulhu. Mysterion fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes là?

-Ah ça? C'est un site internet d'adorateurs de Cthulhu. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le trouver. Il a fallu que je me fasse passer pour un intéressé sur des sites de sciences occultes, et que je cherche des renseignements auprès des connaisseurs. Ça m'a pris pas mal de temps, parce qu'ils ne me faisaient pas confiance, et comme leur culte est illégal, ils se méfient de tout le monde. Mais il y en a un qui a fini par me donner l'adresse de ce site, et là je suis en train de faire connaissance avec des adeptes.

-Hmmm...Et qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver exactement?

-Et bien, je leur ai dit que je voulais rejoindre le culte et que j'avais besoin de renseignements pour ça. Si je parviens à les convaincre de ma sincérité, j'espère qu'ils me donneront une adresse pour rencontrer un gourou. Et là, peut-être que je pourrais en apprendre plus sur ton pouvoir.

-Kyle, tu ne vas quand même pas aller voir un de ces fêlés et lui demander comme ça « Salut, en fait je suis seulement là pour savoir comment ça se fait que mon copain Mysterion n'arrive jamais à crever, même quand il le fait exprès! »?

-Et pourquoi pas? Tu vois un autre moyen de trouver des réponses? »

Le héros ne trouva rien à répliquer, et regarda la page internet avec un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance. L'idée de Kyle n'était pas mauvaise, mais Mysterion n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de le laisser se retrouver face à face avec un des adorateurs de ce monstre à tête de poulpe. Heureusement, ils n'en étaient pas encore arrivés là.

« Tu as trouvé d'autres renseignements à part ça? Poursuivit-il.

-Oui, quelques trucs, Dit Kyle avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. Je t'ai parlé du _Necronomicon_, non? C'est le livre sacré des adeptes de Cthulhu. Il permet d'invoquer le Dieu, et aussi pour ceux qui l'étudient assez longtemps, il permettrait d'obtenir certains pouvoirs.

-Des pouvoirs? Quel genre de pouvoir? S'exclama le héros. L'immortalité, comme moi?

-Non, pas comme toi. Des pouvoirs plus d'ordre spirituel. Télépathie, ou des trucs du genre. A ce que disent certains, les fidèles qui étudiaient assez durement les textes pouvaient améliorer leurs capacités mentales, et devenir des espèces de super-cerveaux. Ils peuvent lire dans les pensées, ou même échanger leur corps les uns avec les autres! J'ai trouvé une anecdote sur un type qui avait plus ou moins réussi à défier la mort, en volant le corps de quelqu'un d'autre chaque fois qu'il sentait le sien prêt à mourir. Il aurait vécu plus d'un siècle comme ça, avant de se faire descendre d'un coup de fusil.

-Charmante petite communauté, marmonna Mysterion entre ses dents. Tu es en train de me dire que les fidèles de Cthulhu sont des espèces de sorciers?

-Pas tous. Ce genre de pouvoir ne se gagne pas aussi facilement. Ça demande des années et des années de travail, et encore faut-il avoir les bons livres et des professeurs compétents. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui ont pu aller jusque là.

-D'accord. Et sinon, tu n'as rien trouvé sur un pouvoir d'immortalité? Rien du tout?

-Non. Les Grands Anciens, les dieux noirs dont Cthulhu fait partie, sont parfois appelés les Immortels, mais c'est tout. Mysterion, si ton pouvoir te vient bien de cette secte, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'explication. C'est pour ça que j'espère rencontrer un gourou et l'interroger. Jim McElroy, ça serait l'idéal, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il est devenu après être sorti de prison. »

* * *

><p>Leroy et Cartman échangèrent un regard intrigué. Cette conversation entre Kyle et Mysterion leur avait révélé plus de choses qu'ils n'avaient espéré. Alors comme ça, Mysterion était bel et bien immortel? Et ça aurait un lien avec cette secte bizarre? Cartman se dit qu'il faudrait demander à Leroy de se renseigner un peu plus là-dessus. Le gros savait qu'il venait d'obtenir sur son ennemi des renseignements de grande valeur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir profondément énervé de le voir discuter avec Kyle comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. A l'évidence, ce foutu diurnambule faisait des recherches pour lui. Connard de juif de merde. Bien décidé à faire payer à Kyle cette audace, Cartman regarda la suite des événements, et découvrit à sa grande stupeur qu'il n'avait pas compris jusque là la véritable nature du lien qui unissait Kyle à Mysterion.<p>

* * *

><p>Mysterion écouta Kyle finir d'exposer le résultat de ses dernières recherches et poussa un soupir de résignation. Ces renseignements étaient intéressants, mais ça ne lui apportait toujours aucune réponse à la question qui le tourmentait depuis seize ans. Tant pis, il valait mieux laisser Kyle chercher encore. Pour l'instant, Mysterion était bien trop occupé avec les voyous de la ville pour se soucier beaucoup de son pouvoir, à part pour admettre que finalement, c'était parfois bien utile d'être immortel.<p>

Comme il s'en doutait, la nuit précédente avait été un véritable cauchemar de violence et de chaos. Persuadés de n'avoir plus rien à craindre maintenant que leur ennemi était mort, des dizaines de mecs étaient descendus dans les rues de South Park et avaient tout cassé sur leur chemin. Des vitrines avaient été brisées, des voitures incendiées, des magasins pillés. Il y avait eu un nombre incalculable de bagarres induites par l'alcool. Quand Mysterion s'était révélé à eux, beaucoup avaient cru à un canular, et avaient voulu se débarrasser de lui, sans succès. Ils s'étaient montrés vraiment agressifs, mais heureusement la majorité d'entre eux étaient trop saouls pour représenter une véritable menace, et le héros n'avait eu aucun mal à les neutraliser et à les livrer à la police. C'était assez drôle, mais en fait ça avait été la nuit la plus lucrative pour les forces de police, qui avaient enregistré le nombre le plus important d'arrestation en une seule nuit. Mysterion n'avait cessé ses activités qu'au lever du soleil, exténué et maudissant Eric Cartman.

Aux informations du matin, la résurrection du héros avait occupé pas moins de vingt minutes à l'antenne, et le grand débat actuel consistait à déterminer si oui ou non le Mysterion qui s'était montré la nuit précédente était bien le même que celui qui s'était fait tuer sauvagement par six voyous. La plupart des gens affirmaient que non, et certains prétendaient que le Mysterion de la vidéo n'était pas le véritable héros, mais un imitateur qui se serait frotté à plus fort que lui. Beaucoup pensaient au contraire que le Mysterion mort était le vrai, et que quelqu'un d'autre avait repris le flambeau après lui. Quelques uns soutenaient mordicus que la vidéo était un montage et que Mysterion n'était jamais mort. Les partisans des diverses théories s'affrontaient sur internet et dans les cours de récré, mais pour ce que Mysterion en savait, il n'y avait personne qui avait émis l'hypothèse que le héros était immortel. Il ne savait pas si ça lui convenait ou pas.

Le plus important, c'était que maintenant que la ville savait que Mysterion était de retour, qu'il soit l'original ou pas, les craintes s'étaient apaisées du côté des citoyens. Du côté des criminels, la confusion régnait, et il y avait fort à parier qu'ils allaient maintenant y réfléchir à deux fois avant de retourner faire des dégâts. Tant mieux, ça allait lui simplifier la vie. Sauf si certains acharnés s'obstinaient à vouloir lui faire la peau, sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait pas être le vrai Mysterion. Le héros poussa un long soupir de lassitude, et songea que cette nuit allait sûrement être longue, comme celle d'avant.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre ce soir. Il avait juste envie de rester dans cette pièce, de se blottir contre Kyle, de l'embrasser, de coucher avec lui, de lui parler, et de lui confier sa fatigue et ses doutes. Est-ce que c'était trop demander? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit à un peu de repos lui aussi? Et s'il décidait de ne pas sortir ce soir? Et s'il restait seulement là, et qu'il laissait la police se démerder toute seule, pour une fois? Après tout, il n'avait signé aucun contrat disant que sa présence était requise toutes les nuits, de minuit à six heures du matin! Mysterion se débarrassa de ses gants et glissa sa main sur la cuisse de son ami toujours assis devant son bureau. Il la caressa du bout du doigt, tout en s'efforçant de se faire une raison. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester absent. Pas en ce moment, alors que la confusion régnait encore au sein des quartiers mal famés de la ville. Il fallait qu'il soit clair dans les esprits de chacun que Mysterion était bien vivant et toujours aussi déterminé. Avec un peu de chance, ça foutrait la trouille à tous ces emmerdeurs, et ça les calmerait, au moins pour un temps. C'était sûrement ce que Kyle lui dirait de faire. Et Kyle aurait raison, comme d'habitude.

La main de Mysterion se glissa à l'intérieur du pantalon de pyjama de Kyle. Sa bouche se posa sur son cou et l'embrassa doucement, là où il savait que ça lui donnait des frissons. Le jeune juif sursauta et frémit.

« Mysterion! Je...Je suis encore assis!

-Reste assis, répondit Mysterion tout en caressant son pénis. Tu n'es pas obligé de te lever. »

Sur ces mots, il s'empara à pleine main de l'engin de Kyle et le caressa avec plus de vigueur, tout en suçant avec délice le creux du cou de son ami. Kyle protesta encore un peu pour la forme, avant de renoncer et de ne plus laisser échapper que de petites exclamations de plaisir.

* * *

><p>Cartman ouvrit des yeux ronds devant ce spectacle. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise. Comme dans un rêve, il eut l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur son propre corps et fut incapable de faire autre chose que de regarder. A ce stade-là, il n'était même plus capable de penser objectivement.<p>

Kyle ferma les yeux et se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort. Ses mains agrippèrent le bord de son bureau et serrèrent avec force. Il y avait une bosse dans son pyjama, là où on devinait la main de Mysterion faisant des mouvements de va et vient. Les hanches de Kyle se mirent à bouger frénétiquement. Celles de Mysterion se pressèrent contre la chaise, et il semblait bien qu'il avait lui aussi une bosse dans son pantalon. Kyle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements. Mysterion s'empara de l'autre, qu'il pressa contre sa propre érection, et Kyle se laissa faire. Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kyle pousse une exclamation plus forte que les autres suivie d'un soupir. Mysterion retira sa main du pantalon de Kyle. Elle était couverte d'un liquide blanc, que le héros lécha en arborant un sourire moqueur.

« Et bien, ça a été rapide! »

Kyle le regarda avec des yeux vides pendants quelques secondes. Puis il se leva de sa chaise et se jeta sur le héros, qu'il embrassa à pleine bouche. Mysterion lui répondit avec passion, tout en le faisant reculer contre le bureau.

Une fois que Kyle ne put plus faire un pas en arrière, Mysterion s'empara des bords de son pantalon et l'abaissa, révélant un pénis encore à moitié dressé. Le jeune juif fit la même chose de son côté, et débarrassa Mysterion de sa ceinture, puis de son slip, puis de son pantalon, puis de son autre slip, sans que leurs bouches ne s'éloignent une seule seconde. On sentait clairement que ce n'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. L'érection de Mysterion était assez impressionnante, car il avait une bite de taille supérieure à la moyenne. Kyle sourit, et posa une main avide dessus, ce qui ne fit que décupler l'ardeur de Mysterion. Il mit fin au baiser et serra Kyle contre lui d'une main, tandis que l'autre se trouvait un chemin entre les fesses du juif. Il enfonça un doigt, ce qui fit sursauter Kyle et lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir.

« Mysterion, murmura t-il. Dépêche-toi!

-Tu as de la vaseline? Répondit le héros d'une voix qui tenait presque du grognement animal.

-Dans le premier tiroir... »

Le héros farfouilla impatiemment dans le bureau de Kyle, jusqu'à trouver un petit tube en plastique. Il ne l'ouvrit pas tout de suite, mais reprit possession de la bouche de Kyle pour un autre baiser. Quand Kyle poussa un nouveau gémissement de protestation, le héros posa ses mains sous ses fesses et le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le bureau. Sans attendre qu'on le lui demande, Kyle s'allongea, et Mysterion s'empara à toute vitesse d'un coussin, qu'il plaça sous ses hanches. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il déboucha le tube et s'enduit les doigts de matière visqueuse. Il les fit entrer en Kyle avec un mouvement presque brutal, ce qui lui fit pousser un autre gémissement. Douleur ou impatience? Sans doute les deux. Le héros retira ses doigts au bout de quelques instants, saisit son pénis et l'enfonça lentement dans l'anus du juif, qui pressa ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Puis Mysterion attrapa les cuisses écartées de son amant et commença à agiter les hanches, sans cesser de sourire tandis que Kyle gémissait et se tortillait sous lui.

Cartman eut l'impression qu'un volcan venait d'entrer en éruption à l'intérieur de lui, et se mit à trembler de rage. Sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus de haine pure. Ses yeux s' exorbitèrent. Ses poings se serrèrent, au point qu'il sentit les ongles s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de sa peau, mais il ne ressentit même pas la douleur. Il poussa une série de borborygmes indéfinissables, où la fureur était si clairement présente que Leroy lui jeta un regard anxieux. Cartman ne lui accorda aucune attention. Tout son être était focalisé sur cette image, cette vision de ce juif, de son juif, gémissant de plaisir tandis qu'il se faisait baiser sauvagement par ce fils de pute de Mysterion. Au bout de quelques secondes, Cartman poussa un cri de colère qui fut entendu jusqu'à l'étage d'en dessous, et donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur à côté de lui. Il y eut un craquement, du sang jaillit de ses phalanges crispées, mais le gros ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Quelques types qui jouaient au poker à l'étage d'en dessous levèrent la tête avec inquiétude, se demandant ce qui se passait.

Cartman retrouva ses esprits d'un seul coup, et les pensées naquirent et se bousculèrent dans sa tête avec une force décuplée par la colère. Ce connard de Mysterion! Cette sale petite pute de Kyle! Ça jouait les puceaux effarouchés, mais en réalité c'était une grosse salope qui aimait se faire prendre par des mecs masqués! Il cachait bien son jeu, l'enculé! Putain de salope! Foutue pute de juif de merde! Cartman en était vert de rage, s'il avait pu il les aurait tués tous les deux, là maintenant tout de suite! Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de fantasmer sur le moment où il dépucellerait sauvagement Kyle! Lui qui attendait ce moment avec impatience, lui qui voulait laisser un souvenir bien douloureux! Pour lui, ça avait été une évidence que Kyle était vierge, et l'idée de le prendre de force n'en avait été que meilleure! Il s'était bien fait avoir sur ce coup-là! Mysterion, ce sale fils de pute de Mysterion de merde, était passé avant lui et lui avait volé ce qui lui revenait de droit! Ce connard...Cartman n'aurait pas cru qu'il pouvait le haïr avant tant de force.

* * *

><p>Après une petite éternité d'extase, à sentir son plaisir grimper à chaque coup de boutoir de son amant, Kyle sentit Mysterion éjaculer, et le héros poussa une exclamation qu'il étouffa tant bien que mal. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver leur souffle, puis Mysterion se retira et renfila ses slips, son pantalon et sa ceinture. Kyle resta allongé sur le bureau, haletant, et retira le coussin de sous ses hanches. Il le balança à terre et s'essuya le front du plat de la main. Un sourire de ravissement était dessiné sur son visage. Il avait l'impression que chaque étreinte avec Mysterion était meilleure que la précédente.<p>

Mysterion lui saisit les poignets et les tira vers lui pour obliger Kyle à se redresser. Il sourit, et embrassa tendrement son ami. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les boucles rousses et les caressèrent délicatement. Kyle lui rendit son baiser, pleinement satisfait en cet instant, et souhaitant simplement que Mysterion reste là, près de lui, et ne parte plus. Malheureusement, ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas possible.

« Je dois y aller.

-Je sais. »

Pourtant, Mysterion ne fit pas mine de s'en aller. Il resta là où il était, blotti contre Kyle, ses mains allant et venant sur son corps. Ce n'était pas le désir qui le poussait à rester près de son ami, mais un terrible besoin d'affection.

« Tu sais, murmura le héros à l'oreille de Kyle, il faudrait que je m'accorde une nuit de congé un de ces quatre. Je viendrais te voir, et on pourrait rester ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Toute la nuit. Ça te ferait plaisir?

-J'adorerais ça, répondit Kyle de même. Mais ça serait trop risqué de faire un truc comme ça chez moi. On risque d'être découverts. Déjà que je me demande si Ike ne se doute pas de quelque chose...

-On trouvera bien un endroit. Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, n'oublie pas de rester prudent.

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Ils se câlinèrent encore quelques instants, puis le héros s'écarta à regret de son ami. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis se sauva par la fenêtre, et disparut. Kyle le suivit du regard, toujours assis sur le bureau, la bite à l'air, à l'évidence très heureux de la vie.

* * *

><p>« Je vais le tuer! S'écria Cartman en frappant de nouveau avec violence contre le mur. Je te jure que je vais le tuer, ce sale fils de pute!<p>

-Allons Cartman, essaye un peu de te calmer! S'exclama Leroy sans oser s'approcher davantage de son chef.

-Me calmer? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi? Tu les as vus pourtant! Ces deux connards, en train de...de...de baiser! Cracha le gros comme si le mot lui écorchait la bouche. De baiser l'un avec l'autre! Cette sale pute de Kyle...Oh, il va me le payer! Je te jure que quand j'aurai mis la main sur lui, je lui ferai tellement mal qu'il ne supportera plus que l'autre pédé le touche!

-Oui Cartman, je n'en doute pas une seconde! Approuva Leroy sans conviction. Tu auras ta revanche, tu feras regretter à ce juif le jour où il a laissé Mysterion le prendre!

-Et comment qu'il va le regretter! Ils vont le regretter tous les deux! Je le jure devant Dieu!

-Cartman, écoute-moi! Je sais que tu es en colère, et je comprends très bien mais enfin...tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait se retourner à notre avantage?

-Notre avantage? Répéta Cartman en fixant Leroy d'un air haineux. Comment ça notre avantage? En quoi ça pourrait m'avantager que Mysterion se tape mon juif? Tu peux me le dire? »

Leroy réalisa avec horreur que Cartman n'était pas seulement en pétard. Il était littéralement fou de rage. Et au vu du regard qu'il posait sur lui, Leroy comprit que s'il ne donnait pas une réponse satisfaisante dans les trois secondes à venir, Cartman serait capable de lui faire la peau, juste pour se calmer les nerfs. Il déglutit et s'obligea à parler d'une voix ferme, conscient que s'il n'avait l'air d'être tout à fait certain de ce qu'il disait, sa vie ne tiendrait plus à grand chose.

« Ça peut nous servir pour atteindre Mysterion. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit à Kyle tout à l'heure? Ce salopard est immortel, vraiment immortel! On ne pourra pas se débarrasser de lui comme si c'était n'importe quel enfoiré! Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé quand Bill et les autres ont essayé de le buter! Dans ces circonstances, le seul moyen qu'on a de le neutraliser, c'est de se servir de ses points faibles. Et là on vient juste d'en découvrir un gros. Kyle! »

Cartman ne fit pas un geste, ne prononça pas un mot, mais son visage parut s'apaiser un peu. Il réfléchissait. Encouragé, Leroy poursuivit sur sa lancée.

« Souviens-toi de la façon dont il t'a menacé hier soir. Toi-même tu as trouvé ça bizarre qu'il s'emporte comme ça pour ce juif. C'est évident qu'il tient beaucoup à lui. Je suis sûr qu'il serait prêt à tout pour le protéger. Puisque c'est comme ça, on peut se servir de Kyle pour l'affaiblir, et faire en sorte qu'il arrête de se mêler de nos affaires. Même si on ne peut pas le tuer, il suffit simplement de faire en sorte qu'il ne nous dérange plus. Et je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen pour ça qui implique Kyle, pas vrai?

-Oui, approuva lentement le gros. Oui tu as raison. Il n'aimerait pas voir Kyle menacé. Après tout Mysterion est peut-être immortel, mais ce n'est pas le cas de ce sale juif. »

Sa colère s'apaisait peu à peu. Le gros finit par retrouver son calme, et réfléchit intensément, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. Dans sa chambre, Kyle avait renfilé son pyjama, et continuait ses recherches sur internet, inconscient d'être observé, et sans se douter qu'on parlait de lui.

« Tu veux qu'on envoie quelqu'un le capturer? Demanda Leroy sans dissimuler son soulagement que son chef ait retrouvé la raison. Je crois qu'il y a deux ou trois de nos hommes qui n'ont rien de prévu ce soir. Ça serait vite fait.

-Non, répondit aussitôt Cartman. Pas tout de suite. Je veux encore les observer un peu tous les deux. Juste pour être sûrs qu'on n'est pas passé à côté de quelque chose. Et puis j'aimerais bien en apprendre un peu plus sur cette histoire de secte.

-Comme tu voudras, acquiesça Leroy. Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention, mais...

-Mais quoi?

-Mysterion n'a pas enlevé son masque tout à l'heure. Il ne s'est pas déshabillé plus haut que la ceinture, il garde une voix très grave, et Kyle ne l'appelle pas autrement que Mysterion. Tu crois que ça veut dire que même Kyle ne connaît pas sa véritable identité?

-Je...Oh bordel...Cette pute se tape un parfait inconnu! J'arrive pas à y croire! »

* * *

><p>Pendant presque deux semaines, Cartman observa Kyle et Mysterion tous les soirs, et sa colère ne cessait de grimper à chaque fois qu'il les voyait coucher ensemble. Ce n'était plus la fureur noire et aveugle qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait compris que Mysterion lui avait volé son juif. C'était une rage froide et dévorante, de celles qui le poussaient à préparer une vengeance mémorable. Quelque part, Leroy trouvait beaucoup plus angoissant de le voir rester immobile, dans un calme apparent, alors que ses yeux brûlaient de haine et promettaient aux deux amants enlacés sur l'écran les plus terribles tourments.<p>

Kyle et Mysterion couchaient beaucoup dans le noir, ce qui les conforta dans l'idée que le juif ignorait qui se cachait sous le masque du super-héros. Cartman avait du mal à en revenir, lui qui croyait tout connaître de Kyle. Ce mec, c'était une véritable pute en fait! Il faisait des recherches pour Mysterion et lui offrait son cul, et en échange Mysterion le protégeait. Son attirance pour le juif s'en trouva quelque peu changée, non pas qu'elle avait diminué d'intensité. C'était juste que maintenant, Cartman n'avait plus pour fantasme de le dépuceler sauvagement et de le soumettre à ses désirs. Désormais, ses rêveries nocturnes mettaient plutôt en scène un Kyle avili, humilié, et ne se contentant pas de se soumettre à ses désirs, mais au contraire les excitant de lui-même. C'était la seule chose qui empêchait Cartman de piquer une crise de colère chaque fois qu'il voyait Kyle s'offrant à Mysterion. Il avait bien l'intention de profiter lui-même un jour de tout ce que ce fils de pute avait pu apprendre à son juif. Car Kyle restait son juif, quoi qu'ils puissent en penser, et Cartman avait hâte du jour où il pourrait enfin le leur faire comprendre, à tous les deux.

Malheureusement, la caméra de Leroy, aussi perfectionnée soit-elle, n'était pas infrarouge et ne pouvait rien révéler de ce qui se passait quand la lumière était éteinte. Cartman ne savait donc pas plus que Kyle qui était réellement Mysterion. Le gros avait demandé à Leroy s'il n'y avait pas moyen de faire quelque chose à ce sujet, mais le jeune geek, après réflexion, avait secoué la tête. Non seulement il n'avait pas le matériel adéquat pour fabriquer un truc du genre, mais en prime il y avait peu de chance pour qu'un appareil de vision nocturne leur offre un aperçu assez précis du visage de Mysterion. Surtout s'il était censé tenir dans sa toute petite caméra. Cartman en avait été quelque peu contrarié, mais il avait finalement choisi d'en prendre son parti. Au fond, ça rajoutait un peu de défi, et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

Au cours de ces deux semaines, Cartman apprit également tout ce que ses deux ennemis savaient du culte de Cthulhu, et d'un certain Jim McElroy, qui avait dirigé la secte dix-sept ans plus tôt. C'est à dire pas grand chose. Le gros fit quelques recherches de son côté, et l'un de ses contacts au commissariat lui apprit un ou deux détails intéressants qui n'avaient jamais été révélés à la presse. Intéressants certes, mais finalement sans grande utilité pour lui.

Ce fut seulement quand Cartman eut la certitude qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à apprendre qu'il mit en place un plan. Il avait beaucoup d'idées, dont il discuta avec Leroy, et ce fut après des heures de discussions que les deux garçons arrivèrent à se mettre d'accord sur une marche à suivre. Ils n'allaient pas se précipiter. Ils allaient commencer par simplement avertir Mysterion qu'ils étaient au courant de sa liaison avec Kyle, et on verrait bien comment il réagirait. Et au passage, Cartman allait en profiter pour donner une petite leçon de savoir-vivre à Kyle. Il fallait bien que ce juif apprenne les risques qu'il courait à coucher avec des inconnus...

* * *

><p><strong>Héhé, j'adore finir mes chapitres sur du suspense :) Alors, qu'est-ce que Cartman a en tête selon vous?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Bon, voilà le chapitre 14, et je préfère dire d'avance aux âmes sensibles qu'il est violent^^ (je reste fidèle à moi-même, pour ceux qui ont lu La Dette). Même si je ne suis pas sûre que ça en rebute tant que ça...Allez, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Il était trois heures du matin quand l'homme vêtu comme Mysterion entra dans la chambre de Kyle. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Le clair de lune laissait à peine deviner la silhouette des meubles, et l'homme se glissa à travers la fenêtre d'un pas peu assuré. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, si ce n'était le léger souffle de la respiration de Kyle, profondément endormi. L'homme le regarda sans mot dire et sourit d'anticipation. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il se disait qu'il avait eu raison de se laisser embrigader dans le petit groupe d'Eric Cartman.

L'homme s'appelait William Sheldon, plus connu dans son milieu sous le diminutif de Will. C'était un jeune homme de vingt ans, un drogué que Kevin McCormick connaissait bien, et qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'ami, dans la mesure où l'amitié pouvait exister entre deux junkies. En cette seconde pourtant, Will ne pensait pas du tout à Kevin, et il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde du lien qu'il pouvait y avoir entre son ami et l'ennemi juré de son patron, ce super-héros à la con qui emmerdait tout le monde. S'il était là, c'était uniquement parce que Cartman l'avait chargé d'une mission très spéciale. Une mission qui concernait directement le jeune juif endormi devant lui.

Will n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait être amené un jour à devoir exécuter des tâches pour le compte de Cartman. Comme la quasi-totalité des personnes peu fréquentables des bas-fonds de South Park, il s'était mis sous les ordres du gros adolescent hargneux, car on disait dans le milieu que c'était un malin, un ambitieux, qui savait se montrer étonnamment efficace pour ce qui était d'empêcher les flics de se mêler de leurs affaires. Que Cartman ait à peine seize ans ne l'avait pas du tout gêné. Il se foutait pas mal de qui avait le pouvoir, du moment qu'il pouvait se piquer et vendre sa dope sans avoir d'ennuis. De toute la population de marginaux sur laquelle régnait Cartman, les drogués étaient ceux qui lui avaient causés le moins de problèmes, car en dehors de leur shoot quotidien, rien ni personne ne les intéressait, et ils avaient volontiers accepté de céder à Cartman une part de leurs bénéfices en échange de sa protection contre les flics.

C'était aussi pour ça que Will avait été surpris que Cartman veuille lui confier une mission. Quand il y avait des choses à faire pour le patron, ce n'était jamais aux junkies qu'on demandait de l'aide. On ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire confiance à des gens qui seraient capable de tuer père et mère si ça pouvait leur rapporter un shoot. Mais il trouvait que Cartman avait besoin de quelqu'un possédant un physique bien particulier. Quelqu'un de grand, athlétique, musclé, et mince. Will possédait toutes ces qualités. Et en prime, et c'était ce qui avait définitivement convaincu Cartman de l'embaucher, Will était un homosexuel pur et dur, qui avait un goût prononcé pour les garçons plus jeunes que lui. Ce juif, à qui il était censé faire passer le message, était par ailleurs tout à fait son genre.

Will s'avança vers la porte de la chambre, qu'il ferma à clé. Son regard se posa sur la bibliothèque, contre le mur en face de la fenêtre. Il savait qu'il y avait une caméra quelque part dans ce coin, installée par les hommes de Cartman, et grâce à laquelle il avait pu observer tous les détails des ébats entre Mysterion et ce rouquin, du moins ceux qui ne se passaient pas dans le noir. Cartman l'avait menacé de mort s'il s'avisait d'en parler à qui que ce soit. C'était de notoriété publique dans le milieu que le gros adolescent fantasmait sur ce juif, et il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'on puisse savoir que ce connard de Mysterion le lui avait volé. Will pouvait comprendre. Lui aussi il n'aurait pas aimé qu'un emmerdeur dans le genre de Mysterion lui pique son mec, surtout quand le mec en question avait un aussi joli petit cul que ce Kyle Broflovski.

C'était par ailleurs la raison de sa présence en ces lieux. Cartman avait un message à faire passer à Mysterion, et comme il pouvait difficilement lui envoyer une lettre par la poste, le plus simple était encore de passer par son petit copain. Will

savait que pour le moment, Mysterion était occupé à l'autre bout de la ville par quelques hommes de Cartman, dans un cambriolage ou un truc du genre. Il en aurait pour des heures. Will avait tout son temps. Souriant, et parfaitement conscient que Cartman observait tout ce qui se passait par le biais de la caméra, Will s'avança vers le lit de Kyle. La cape pesait lourdement sur ses épaules, il avait hâte de l'enlever. C'était assez énervant pour Will, habitué aux tenues légères, de porter le même costume que Mysterion, mais Cartman avait insisté. C'était, disait-il, pour apprendre à Kyle les risques qu'il courait à se laisser baiser par des inconnus. En ce qui le concernait, Will ne voyait pas le problème qu'il y avait à baiser avec des inconnus -lui-même l'avait souvent fait- mais le jeune drogué n'avait pas protesté, conscient que c'était un sujet sur lequel il valait mieux ne pas plaisanter avec Cartman.

Will grimpa sur le lit et se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de Kyle. Il devinait à peine le visage du garçon sous lui. S'il s'était écouté, Will se serait tout de suite jeté sur lui, mais il avait reçu des instructions très précises. Et Cartman les surveillait. Il s'efforça donc d'ignorer les élancements insistants dans son entrejambe, et caressa d'une main paisible la chevelure rousse. Après quelques secondes, le juif sursauta et se redressa brusquement, avant d'allumer sa lampe de chevet d'un geste nerveux. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur. Pendant quelques instants il regarda Will, prêt à appeler au secours, puis son visage se détendit et il poussa un grognement mécontent.

« Ah c'est toi. Putain mais ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça! J'ai cru que je me faisais agresser!

-Excuse-moi, répondit Will d'une voix exagérément grave. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Le drogué se demanda si Kyle allait se rendre compte de quelque chose, mais le juif se contenta de pousser un soupir mécontent et de regarder l'heure.

« Trois heures? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en ville? Tu n'as pas un ou deux voyous à tabasser? »

Will retint à grand peine un sourire triomphant. Il était tombé dans le panneau. C'était vraiment trop facile.

« Oh, et bien je passais dans le coin, répondit-il. Et quand je suis passé devant ta maison, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de revenir te voir. »

Il pencha sur visage sur celui de Kyle et attrapa ses lèvres. Kyle, un peu surpris, lui rendit son baiser.

Le jeune juif avait du mal à comprendre ce que son ami était venu faire ici. Depuis plus d'un mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, ils avaient toujours adopté la même routine chaque nuit. Mysterion ne venait le voir que vers onze heures du soir, et passait le reste de la nuit à patrouiller en ville. C'était la première fois qu'il le rejoignait au beau milieu de la nuit. Ce n'était pas très raisonnable d'ailleurs, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, Mysterion avait toujours du mal à s'en aller après. Est-ce qu'il s'était finalement décidé à s'accorder une nuit de congé dans le lit de Kyle? Le jeune juif aurait quand même aimé qu'on lui demande son avis et fut sur le point de protester, mais soudain il se rappela de quelque chose et oublia ce détail. Mysterion avait choisi la bonne nuit pour s'incruster, parce que Kyle avait quelque chose à lui dire!

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle Mysterion! S'exclama t-il d'un ton joyeux en rompant le baiser. J'ai retrouvé Jim McElroy! »

Mysterion le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il avait du mal à réaliser.

« Ah? C'est...C'est vrai?

-Oui! J'ai continué à trainer sur le site du culte de Cthulhu, et j'ai insisté pour qu'on me fasse connaître un gourou. On m'a proposé des adresses mail, mais j'ai dit que je préférais en rencontrer un en personne, pour être sûr de ne pas me faire berner. Ils ont un peu râlé, mais finalement quand j'ai dit que j'habitais dans une petite ville du Colorado, ils m'ont donné les coordonnées d'un de leur gourou qui habite dans le coin. Et devine quoi? C'était Jim McElroy! Il habite à Bailey, la ville d'à côté, et il se fait appeler John McElroy mais j'ai vérifié, c'est bel et bien lui! Il est encore dans le coin Mysterion! Et on va enfin pouvoir en savoir plus sur ton pouvoir! »

Will n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce dont Kyle pouvait bien parler. Mais à en juger par son enthousiasme, ça devait être important, aussi il se composa un sourire de circonstance, tout en espérant ne pas faire de bourde.

« Oh et bien c'est...c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle! Bravo Kyle, tu as fait du bon boulot!

-Merci. »

Le sourire joyeux de Kyle se ternit un peu. Il regarda son ami avec perplexité.

« Euh...C'est tout ce que ça te fait? Après toutes ces années de questionnement? Tu n'es pas content?

-Si si, mais...Kyle, on pourrait en rediscuter plus tard? Là en fait, je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça. »

Sur ces mots, Will attrapa de nouveau les lèvres de Kyle pour un autre baiser, et espéra que ça suffirait à le faire taire sur Jim McElroy qui qu'il soit. Il jeta un regard en coin en direction de la bibliothèque. Il savait que Cartman voyait et entendait tout ce qui se passait dans cette chambre en cet instant même. Will ne savait pas si ces informations sur Jim McElroy avaient la moindre importance pour son patron, mais si c'était le cas, il espérait que tout avait été bien noté, parce que lui n'avait pas tout compris!

* * *

><p>Cartman avait tout entendu, et tout retenu. Jim McElroy vivait à Bailey. Sous le nom de John McElroy. Il exerçait encore ses activités de gourou du culte de Cthulhu. Il y avait fort à parier que Kyle ou Mysterion lui-même allait le voir dans les jours à venir pour lui poser des questions. C'était noté. Cartman rangea l'information dans un coin de sa tête et l'oublia, du moins temporairement.<p>

Toute son attention était fixée sur les images retransmises par la caméra. La lumière provenant de la lampe de chevet n'éclairait pas beaucoup la pièce, mais juste assez pour qu'il puisse admirer le spectacle de cette pute de Kyle se faisant tripoter par un type qu'il croyait être Mysterion. Cartman sourit narquoisement. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, le sort réservé à Kyle aurait été infiniment plus douloureux, mais Leroy avait insisté pour qu'ils ne se précipitent pas. On ne pouvait pas savoir comment Mysterion allait réagir en voyant son amant menacé, le mieux c'était encore d'y aller mollo au début.

Il était donc prévu que cette nuit, Kyle se ferait baiser par un homme qu'il prendrait pour Mysterion, mais qui était en fait à la solde de Cartman. Il se montrerait très doux, il ferait tout pour que Kyle apprécie vraiment l'étreinte. Et ce ne serait qu'à la fin que Will se dévoilerait, et lui transmettrait le message. Cartman était curieux de voir comment Kyle allait réagir. Pleurer? Bouillir de rage? Est-ce qu'il allait seulement oser en parler à l'autre tarlouze? Et s'il le faisait, comment est-ce que l'autre tarlouze allait le prendre? Colère? Déception? Tristesse? Est-ce qu'il allait accuser Kyle de l'avoir trompé? Ou est-ce qu'il essayerait de retrouver Will pour lui casser la gueule? C'était vraiment marrant en fait, encore mieux qu'une série télé! Cartman avait hâte de voir la suite des évènements, et il ne quitta pas l'écran des yeux, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>Kyle fut surpris de l'absence de réaction de Mysterion concernant Jim McElroy. Même si son ami avait toujours été quelqu'un de peu démonstratif en dehors de leurs ébats, ça faisait quand même des années et des années qu'il cherchait des réponses à ses questions, et il aurait du au moins témoigner un peu plus d'intérêt à la nouvelle! C'était vraiment bizarre pour quelqu'un qui disait avoir été tourmenté toute sa vie par son immortalité...Kyle aurait aimé lui poser quelques questions à ce sujet, mais Mysterion ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps et s'était empressé de lui sauter dessus.<p>

Leurs lèvres se joignirent. Mysterion, contrairement à son habitude, se montra très doux, presque hésitant. C'était plutôt rare de sa part, et Kyle se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne s'attarda pourtant pas sur la question et prit de lui-même l'initiative de rendre le baiser un peu plus passionné. Mysterion entrouvrit la bouche et laissa Kyle y glisser sa langue. Le jeune juif sentit une sensation familière monter de son entrejambe et redoubla d'ardeur, un peu frustré que son ami ne se montre pas aussi enthousiaste qu'il l'était habituellement. Mais très vite, Mysterion sembla lui-même céder à ses propres pulsions et il se montra plus vif. Kyle se tranquillisa.

Les mains de Mysterion se glissèrent sous son pyjama et caressèrent tendrement sa poitrine. Le héros se mit à déboutonner la veste, sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent une seconde. Kyle posa une main sur l'entrejambe de son ami, et sourit en constatant que Mysterion semblait déjà bien en forme. Le héros s'éloigna de ses lèvres et le regarda dans les yeux, un sourire avide sur le visage. Kyle se sentit soudain un peu mal à l'aise, sans savoir pourquoi.

Brusquement Mysterion eut l'air indécis. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et la rouvrit,et Kyle le regarda faire sans comprendre. Décidément, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui. D'abord il venait le rejoindre au milieu de la nuit, puis il accueillait la nouvelle concernant McElroy avec indifférence, puis il commençait à le chauffer mais sans passion. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait au juste?

« Kyle, dit-il soudain d'une voix hésitante, je me demandais...Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on essaye quelque chose de nouveau?

-Euh...Faut voir. Tu penses à quoi?

-Et bien au lieu d'éteindre la lumière, comme on fait d'habitude...Je pensais qu'on pourrait se servir de ça. »

Il fouilla dans les revers de sa cape, et en retira un long morceau de tissu, qu'il mit sous le nez de Kyle. Le jeune juif fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux me bander les yeux? C'est ça? »

Le héros acquiesça. Il n'avait pas l'air très sûr de la réaction de son ami. Kyle crut comprendre soudain pourquoi il s'était montré si hésitant tout à l'heure. Mysterion avait très envie d'utiliser ce bandeau, mais il avait peur de le proposer à son ami parce qu'il se doutait que Kyle n'apprécierait pas beaucoup l'idée. Et effectivement, Kyle n'était vraiment pas tenté. Déjà qu'il acceptait plus ou moins à contrecœur de coucher avec Mysterion dans le noir complet. L'idée d'être le seul du couple à être privé de la vue ne le branchait pas.

« Hum, je ne sais pas...Je ne pense pas que ça me plaira.

-On peut au moins essayer, insista Mysterion. S'il te plait Kyle, juste cette fois! Si tu n'aimes pas, on ne le refera pas. Mais enfin...j'aimerais vraiment le faire, juste pour voir. »

Kyle le regarda avec surprise. C'était la première fois que son ami insistait à ce point pour quelque chose, ça devait vraiment lui faire envie. En général, il n'essayait jamais de convaincre Kyle d'accepter quoi que ce soit. Le jeune roux hésita, mais ça avait vraiment l'air d'être important pour Mysterion, aussi il poussa un soupir de résignation.

« Bon d'accord. Mais si ça ne me plait pas, on ne le refera pas. On est bien d'accord?

-Oui Kyle, répondit Mysterion en souriant. Je ne voudrais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. »

Quelque chose dans la façon qu'il avait de le regarder troubla Kyle. Et pas dans le sens sexuel du terme. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se poser de question, car Mysterion se pencha sur lui et lui posa le bandeau sur les yeux. Il fit un nœud bien serré, de façon à être bien sûr que le tissu ne pourrait pas se détacher, même au plus fort de leurs ébats. Kyle, soudainement privé de la vue, ne trouva pas ça excitant du tout. Pire, ça le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il n'en dit rien toutefois, souhaitant juste faire plaisir à son ami, même si il se disait en lui-même qu'il n'y aurait pas de seconde fois.

* * *

><p>Cartman se mit à ricaner. C'était vraiment trop facile. Lui qui avait cru que Will devrait batailler pour convaincre Kyle d'accepter. Quelle petite salope ce mec!<p>

Le gros regarda attentivement l'homme habillé comme Mysterion pousser Kyle à s'allonger sur le lit, puis se déshabiller. En moins de dix secondes, Will se retrouva nu, avec la queue dressée à la verticale, et un sourire d'anticipation sur le visage. Kyle ne bougeait pas, et attendait que son amant prenne les devants. Il n'avait pas l'air très chaud.

Mais Cartman n'était pas inquiet. Will saurait y remédier. A ce qu'on disait, c'était un connaisseur, et aucun de ses amants ne s'était jamais plaint de ses services. Il en avait même fait son gagne-pain à une époque, et ça devait bien marcher puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu de problème pour s'acheter toute la dope dont il avait besoin. Il avait même gagné assez pour obtenir de la poudre supplémentaire, qu'il avait pu revendre, et démarrer ainsi son petit business. Cette nuit, c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il se faisait payer pour ce genre de chose, mais il avait volontiers accepté. Cartman le soupçonnait de regretter l'époque où il pouvait gagner gros tout en prenant un peu de plaisir, même si l'achat et la revente de drogue était plus lucratif que la prostitution.

« Tu devrais me dire merci Kyle, songea le gros. Les services de ce mec ne sont pas donnés, c'est un beau cadeau que je te fais là. Qui sait? Peut-être que tu vas tellement aimer ça que tu décideras de larguer ton connard de super-héros. »

Sur ce point Cartman en doutait un peu, pour tout dire.

* * *

><p>Kyle sentit la bouche de Mysterion se poser dans le creux de son cou, et poussa un soupir de contentement. La sensation des lèvres de son amant embrassant et titillant cet endroit le faisait toujours grimper au plafond. Mysterion le savait bien, et il n'oubliait jamais de s'en servir, chaque nuit. Le plaisir monta en Kyle et lui fit pousser un gémissement, il tendit les mains et caressa tendrement le dos de son amant.<p>

« Mysterion... »

Le héros passa une main habile sur sa poitrine, avant de la glisser dans son pantalon. Il trouva le pénis à moitié dressé de Kyle, le caressa du bout du doigt, ce qui le fit se crisper. Souriant, il abandonna le cou de son ami et saisit les rebords de son pantalon. Il le fit glisser sur ses jambes et le balança dans un coin de la pièce. Kyle se sentit totalement exposé au désir de son amant, et bizarrement le fait d'être en position de vulnérabilité avec ce bandeau sur ses yeux l'excita. Il sentit la main de Mysterion caresser son entrejambe, ce qui le fit frissonner. Le jeune juif oublia aussitôt tout ce qui avait pu le troubler chez son ami cette nuit, et s'abandonna au plaisir. Il trouva quand même moyen de noter que Mysterion se montrait terriblement efficace, plus que jamais même. Est-ce que c'était le bandeau qui lui faisait cet effet? Finalement ce n'était pas si mal que ça de porter ce truc...

Kyle poussa un gémissement plaintif. Les mains de Mysterion sur lui faisaient naître des frissons d'extase dans son corps. Le jeune juif écarta les jambes, invitant ainsi son ami à poursuivre ses caresses, et plaqua précipitamment ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses exclamations. Soudain, il sentit Mysterion l'attraper par les poignets et l'obliger à garder ses bras le long de son corps.

« Que...Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Gémit-il en regrettant et en savourant sa cécité en cet instant.

-Laisse-toi aller, répondit son amant. Je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches de crier. Je veux tout entendre.

-Mais...protesta faiblement Kyle. Et mon frère? Il dort dans la pièce d'à côté. Et s'il m'entend?

-Il dort, ne t'en fait pas. Et même s'il t'entend, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Tu lui diras que tu t'es fait plaisir tout seul.

-Tu veux rire? Il n'a que dix ans je te rappelle! Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller lui raconter des trucs comme ça? »

La bouche de Mysterion se plaqua sur la sienne pour le faire taire.

« Tu parles trop. Détends-toi un peu. Fais-moi confiance. »

Kyle n'eut pas la force de protester. Son amant abandonna très vite sa bouche et Kyle sentit très clairement une langue avide se poser sur son pénis. Il poussa un gémissement, se mordit les lèvres et eut le réflexe de se couvrir la bouche de sa main, mais Mysterion lui maintenait les bras le long du corps, et il fut incapable d'échapper à sa poigne. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui.

La bouche de Mysterion s'empara soudain de sa bite toute entière et Kyle laissa échapper un gémissement, qui lui sembla un peu trop fort. Il serra les dents, et parvint à empêcher tant bien que mal ses exclamations de franchir ses lèvres tandis que son amant le suçait. Mysterion dut prendre cela pour un jeu, parce qu'il redoubla de passion de d'efficacité, et Kyle se crispa. Son front se couvrit de sueur. Il ferma les yeux, et ne put empêcher plus longtemps ses gémissements de s'élever dans la pièce, malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir. Pendant une seconde, il pria pour que son frère ne se réveille pas, puis il oublia ce détail, trop emporté par un flot de sensations qui lui remplissait le corps.

Il essaya d'enfouir son visage dans les plis du drap. Il fut incapable de bouger, Mysterion le retenait toujours par les poignets, bien décidé à ne pas laisser son amant cacher la force de ses cris. Kyle murmura son nom, sentit le plaisir s'intensifier, et voulut demander à son ami d'arrêter ça. C'était trop fort, trop rapide pour lui. Mysterion accéléra ses mouvements, et Kyle ne put que pousser des borborygmes indéfinissables. Il entama soudain une série de gémissements, qui grimpèrent en intensité au fil des secondes, et firent naître des sourires jubilatoires sur les visages de Will et de Cartman, qui ne perdait rien de la scène. Après quelques instants, Kyle se sentit éjaculer et son plaisir, après avoir atteint des sommets jusque là jamais approchés, baissa d'un seul coup. Son corps de décontracta, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Haletant, il mit quelques instants avant de retrouver ses esprits. Il sentit son amant relâcher ses poignets et son pénis, mais fut incapable de bouger. Le lit grinça, il sentit la présence au dessus de lui de Mysterion, dont l'odeur le frappa soudain. Quelque chose était bizarre...

« Alors, ça t'a plu? » Demanda Mysterion avec une fierté bien évidente dans la voix.

Kyle déglutit, et essaya de trouver ses mots. Comment pouvait-il exprimer ça? Il avait adoré, c'était de loin la meilleure pipe que Mysterion lui avait jamais fait. Pourtant quand on ajoutait à ça le bandeau, ses mains bloquées, ses cris qu'il ne pouvait même pas essayer de cacher, ça rendait la chose un peu trop...Hors de contrôle. Il avait un peu l'impression de ne plus contrôler ni son corps, ni les actes de son amant, et même s'il fallait reconnaître que c'était très excitant quelque part, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Et cette odeur...Cette odeur de sueur et de lubricité...Ce n'était pas la même que d'habitude, ou c'était lui qui se faisait des idées? Est-ce que c'était le bandeau qui lui faisait cet effet? Ou est-ce que Mysterion s'était acheté un parfum, ou quelque chose du genre? Pourtant il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'artificiel là-dedans. C'était juste une odeur d'homme.

Kyle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car Mysterion s'empara de nouveau de son cou, qu'il mordilla avec délices. Le jeune juif sentit de nouveau le plaisir monter en lui et s'y abandonna, mais cette fois il y avait un soupçon de confusion dans ses gémissements. Il se dit qu'il se faisait des idées. C'était juste le fait d'être privé de la vue qui le rendait nerveux, c'était tout. Mysterion était aussi passionné que d'habitude, et il savait très bien où poser ses mains. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'aurait pas su, puisqu'ils avaient passés des heures tout les deux à apprendre à se connaître l'un l'autre et à se faire plaisir mutuellement! Kyle devait vraiment se relaxer! Pour une fois qu'ils essayaient quelque chose de nouveau, il devait essayer de profiter un peu de la nouveauté et arrêter d'être aussi tendu!

Mysterion fit entrer un doigt en lui. Kyle sursauta et poussa une exclamation d'approbation, tandis qu'il sentait les muscles de ses fesses se détendre. Il posa une main d'envie sur le pénis de son amant et le chatouilla, ce qui fit son petit effet. Le héros poussa un grognement d'impatience et bougea des hanches. Ses baisers dans son cou se firent plus brutaux, ce qui décupla l'envie chez Kyle. Le jeune juif glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du héros et les caressa avec passion. Des mèches s'échappaient ici et là d'entre ses doigts, cascadant jusqu'à son poignet.

…

Comment ça jusqu'à son poignet?

Le sang de Kyle se glaça. Il saisit entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de Mysterion au niveau des racines et la fit glisser jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'échappe. Au hasard, il estimait que la longueur devait faire une trentaine de centimètres. Soit une chevelure arrivant à peu près en dessous du menton.

Mais Mysterion avait les cheveux beaucoup plus courts que ça! Ses mèches rebelles atteignait à peine la longueur de ses doigts, il le savait parfaitement puisqu'il adorait jouer avec à chaque fois que Mysterion et lui se caressaient!

Putain de merde, mais c'était quoi ce bordel?

C'était qui ce mec qui était venu dans son lit?

Ce n'était pas Mysterion!

Épouvanté, Kyle repoussa avec violence le visage de l'inconnu et recula, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le montant du lit. Il se redressa et arracha le bandeau qui lui recouvrait les yeux, les mains tremblant de terreur. Il vit devant lui un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année à vue d'œil, dont la chevelure brune descendait bel et bien jusqu'à son menton. Kyle blêmit. Impossible que ça soit Mysterion. Kyle savait parfaitement que son amant avait son âge. Il lui avait bien dit qu'il avait été engendré juste avant que McElroy ne soit arrêté dix-sept ans plus tôt.

« Que...Qui es-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Comment ça qui je suis? Répliqua l'inconnu d'une voix méfiante. Je suis Mysterion. Tu me reconnais quand même!

-Non c'est faux! Le vrai Mysterion a les cheveux plus courts que ça! Que..Pourquoi tu es là? Tu as...tu as essayé de me... »

Effaré à l'idée qu'il avait failli se laisser baiser par ce type, Kyle fut incapable d'ajouter un mot. Il se sentit envahi par la nausée, et dut se détourner, un main sur la bouche. Will le regarda quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir agacé. Merde. Ça n'avait pas marché. Le drogué jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la caméra en se demandant quoi faire.

* * *

><p>De son côté de l'écran, Cartman poussa un grognement de dépit. Il aurait vraiment voulu que le plan marche comme prévu, et se sermonna de n'avoir pas pensé au fait que Kyle, même s'il n'avait jamais vu Mysterion sans son masque, devait quand même avoir quelques renseignements tactiles. La longueur des cheveux...Comment avait-il pu oublier un détail aussi idiot? Merde, en fait cette idée du bandeau, c'était stupide! Il aurait du laisser Will baiser Kyle en gardant son costume! Bon tant pis, il ne pouvait plus rien y changer maintenant. Cartman regarda le jeune drogué sur l'écran et lui murmura ses ordres, comme s'il pensait que Will pouvait l'entendre.<p>

« Allez vas-y! Continue comme prévu! Tant pis pour le juif, tu n'as qu'à y aller par la force! »

Que leurs esprits soient sur la même longueur d'onde en cet instant, ou que Will eut simplement déduit de lui-même ce qu'il devait faire, le jeune drogué se détourna de la caméra et fouilla dans son pantalon, à la recherche des affaires qu'il avait amené avec lui, juste au cas où.

* * *

><p>Kyle mit quelques instants avant de retrouver pleinement l'usage de ses sens, trop choqué par ce qui venait de se passer pour en réaliser les conséquences. Un inconnu s'était glissé dans son lit. Habillé comme Mysterion. Kyle s'était fait avoir comme un abruti, même s'il avait eu des moments de doute au début, avec ses révélations sur McElroy. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas écouté son instinct? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas essayé de comprendre le comportement bizarre de son ami? Parce que l'inconnu avait commencé à le toucher, et que Kyle avait tellement aimé ça qu'il s'était laissé faire! Il avait laissé ce mec le sucer! Kyle sentit un violent sentiment d'horreur et de dégoût de lui-même l'envahir, et il ferma les yeux, rongé par la culpabilité. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? Et si il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la supercherie à temps, il aurait carrément laissé ce type le baiser!<p>

Kyle réalisa brusquement dans quelle situation il était. Il était seul dans sa chambre, nu, avec un inconnu nu aussi qui avait essayé d'abuser de lui. Le jeune juif sentit son cœur cesser de battre, il voulut se lever et s'enfuir, mais n'eut même pas le temps de poser le pied à terre. L'inconnu le saisit par les cheveux et le plaqua contre le lit. Kyle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais la main libre de son agresseur se posa sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri.

« Tu restes tranquille, grogna t-il d'une voix menaçante. Si tu bouges, si tu essayes de crier, je serai obligé de te faire mal. »

Kyle essaya de se débattre, mais l'homme lâcha ses cheveux et lui mit un couteau sous la gorge. Il appuya un peu, juste assez pour que Kyle sente sa peau l'élancer et que quelques gouttes de sang viennent tacher l'arme. Les entrailles du jeune juif se nouèrent, il regarda son agresseur avec terreur et se calma enfin. L'inconnu lui sourit, un sourire narquois et malfaisant comme Mysterion n'en avait jamais eu à son égard, et Kyle se demanda encore une fois comment il avait pu se laisser berner.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de te laisser faire, susurra l'imposteur. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté. Aucun de mes amants ne s'est jamais plaint, je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé. Sûrement même plus qu'avec ce connard de Mysterion. »

Kyle aurait voulu lui lancer une insulte bien sentie, mais la main de l'homme était toujours plaquée contre sa bouche, et il ne put que lui lancer un regard dans lequel il essaya de faire passer toute sa haine. Cela ne fit qu'amuser un peu plus son agresseur.

« Quoi, tu n'es pas d'accord? Tu es le genre de mec à être toujours fidèle en toutes circonstances, c'est ça? C'est pourtant pas ce dont j'ai eu l'impression tout à l'heure. Tu l'as bien aimée cette pipe, non? Même plus que celles de ton Mysterion, si j'en juge par tes gémissements! »

La remarque fut comme un coup de poignard pour Kyle, qui se sentit encore plus mal, mais il refusa de le laisser deviner à ce type et il poussa une série de cris rageurs étouffés. Le seul effet qu'il obtint fut que le couteau s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa gorge, et il se calma aussitôt, de peur que le type ne mit ses menaces à exécution et ne l'assassine.

Will se mit à ricaner, trouvant la situation vraiment très amusante. Et plutôt excitante aussi. Avec ses grands yeux verts pleins de peur et de colère, ce juif était vraiment trop mignon. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Cartman en avait fait son fantasme. Il sentit son érection retrouver de son intensité et se lécha les lèvres, sous le regard inquiet de Kyle, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Will crut le sentir trembler sous sa poigne. De plus en plus impatient, le drogué s'empressa de passer à la suite.

« Puisque tu le prends comme ça, tant pis pour toi! J'ai un message à te faire passer, et tu ferais mieux de l'écouter très attentivement. Tu diras à Mysterion qu'à force de se mêler de nos affaires et de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, il s'est attiré la colère du patron. Et crois-moi, le patron n'est pas le genre de personne à se laisser faire par un emmerdeur dans son genre. Dis à ton petit copain qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi qu'il arrête ses conneries, parce qu'à partir de maintenant, chaque fois qu'il se mettra sur notre route, c'est sur toi que ça retombera. Et ça risque de faire très très mal. On sait où tu habites, on sait qui tu fréquentes, on saura toujours te retrouver. Inutile d'essayer de te cacher. Alors si ce connard tient un minimum à toi, il ferait mieux de nous écouter. Sinon, dis-lui qu'il peut aussi bien se chercher une nouvelle pute, parce que ta vie risque d'être très courte et ta mort lente. Tu lui diras tout ça? »

Kyle ne répondit rien, et se contenta de darder sur son agresseur un regard haineux et effrayé. Will resserra la poigne sur son couteau.

« Je vais enlever ma main de ta bouche. Tu n'as pas intérêt à crier. Ça serait vraiment stupide de ta part de faire ça. Tu as bien compris Kyle? »

Le jeune juif resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête. Will enleva doucement sa main, prêt à la reposer de nouveau si Kyle essayait d'appeler à l'aide. Mais le jeune garçon avait compris le message, et il avala sa salive plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole d'une voix un peu tremblante.

« Que...Comment vous l'avez su?

-Comment on a su quoi?

-Pour moi et Mysterion.

-Ah, que vous couchiez ensemble tu veux dire? Ça c'est notre petit secret. Considère ça comme une preuve de plus de l'efficacité du patron.

-Efficace? Tu te fous de moi? Il n'arrive tellement à rien avec Mysterion qu'il est obligé de s'en prendre à moi! J'appelle pas ça de l'efficacité.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le sous-estimer, répliqua Will d'une voix menaçante. Rappelle-toi que ta vie dépend uniquement de son bon plaisir, et de la coopération de ton petit copain.

-Vous n'arriverez pas à l'arrêter comme ça. Mysterion ne se laissera pas intimider aussi facilement.

-Il le fera, s'il tient vraiment à toi. A moins bien entendu que tu ne sois rien d'autre que sa pute et qu'en fait il n'en a rien à foutre de toi! C'est ça que tu essayes de me dire? Permets-moi d'en douter. Je ne crois pas qu'un type comme lui prendrait la peine de venir tous les soirs dans ta chambre uniquement pour tirer un coup. »

Kyle ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il avait le sentiment très désagréable que ce type était un peu trop bien informé des détails de sa liaison avec le héros, et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment c'était possible. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé à personne! Mysterion était quelqu'un de trop prudent pour avoir laissé échapper des informations. Quand à Kyle, il avait bien fait attention de ne jamais rien laisser deviner à personne, sauf bien sûr à...à Stan. Le jeune juif sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Est-ce que la fuite venait de son ami? Est-ce qu'il avait révélé son secret à quelqu'un? Non c'était impossible! Stan était quelqu'un de digne de confiance, il savait parfaitement à quel point il était vital pour son ami de garder le silence! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Kyle en avait la certitude. La fuite venait forcément d'ailleurs.

« Tu sais quoi? Dit soudain Will d'un ton doucereux. Je n'aurais pas cru dire ça, mais il faut bien reconnaître que ton Mysterion a plutôt bon goût. Sous tes airs de petit bourgeois coincé, tu sais te montrer bien chaud quand on sait te prendre. »

A la grande horreur de Kyle, l'imposteur s'empara d'une de ses mains et la plaqua contre son pénis en érection. C'était chaud et dur, pas si différent de celui de Mysterion, mais le jeune juif sentit la chair de poule remonter sur son bras et des frissons de dégoût parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il voulut dégager sa main, mais le contact du couteau sur sa gorge se fit plus insistant, et Will se pencha soudain sur lui d'un air menaçant.

« Dis-moi, tu as un petit frère si je me souviens bien? Il a dix ans c'est ça? Tu as dit qu'il dort dans la pièce d'à côté. A ta place, j'éviterais de le réveiller en poussant des cris malvenus. S'il se pointe ici pendant que je m'occupe de toi, je serai obligé de le tuer. Et en plus, je ne crois pas que ça serait très bon pour son innocence, s'il te surprend dans cette position, tu ne crois pas? »

Kyle blêmit. Sa main qui était maintenue contre le membre de Will se crispa. Le drogué savoura l'expression de terreur et d'impuissance sur le visage de sa proie et resserra sa poigne sur lui.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer, mais en revanche on ne m'a rien dit concernant ton frère. Si j'étais toi, je ne tenterais rien de stupide. Il me faudra à peine cinq seconde pour sortir de cette pièce et aller le retrouver. Fais ce que je dis et il ne lui arrivera rien. Essaye de résister... »

La pointe du couteau glissa sur la peau de Kyle, étalant du sang un peu partout.

« Essaye de résister et tu auras le reste de ta vie pour le regretter. Ce ne serait pas juste que ton frère paye pour tes erreurs, et celles de Mysterion, pas vrai? »

Le sang de Kyle cessa de circuler. Il regarda l'imposteur dans l'espoir que toutes ces menaces étaient du bluff, mais il comprit malheureusement qu'il n'en était rien. Ce mec appartenait à la bande qui avait si sauvagement massacré Mysterion deux semaines plus tôt. Ils avaient à leur actif des dizaines de crimes, de passages à tabac, de meurtres, de viols, de chantages...Kyle eut soudain la certitude que s'il fallait assassiner un enfant de dix ans pour servir leurs desseins, ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à le faire.

« Ne..Ne lui fait pas mal, supplia t-il. Il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.

-Je suis bien d'accord, approuva Will avec jubilation. Donc tu vas être bien gentil et ne rien faire de stupide, n'est-ce pas?

-O...Oui.

-Parfait. Alors je vais enlever mon couteau de ta gorge. Je pourrai m'en servir en moins d'une seconde si besoin. Là tu vois? »

L'imposteur joignit le geste à la parole et libéra la gorge de Kyle du contact menaçant du couteau, sans toutefois le lâcher. Le jeune roux ne se sentit pas plus rassuré. En fait c'était même le contraire. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir son ami débarquer comme un héros pour le sauver, mais rien ne se passa. Mysterion ne venait jamais le voir au milieu de la nuit. C'était toujours avant minuit. Ils n'avaient jamais changé de routine. Kyle se prit à le regretter amèrement, et se traita aussitôt d'abruti fini. Évidemment qu'ils n'avaient jamais changé de routine, alors comment avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ce type était son amant? Il aurait du connaître Mysterion beaucoup mieux que ça!

« Redresse-toi » ordonna Will d'un ton impérieux, en gardant la main de sa proie plaquée contre son membre. Kyle déglutit et obéit, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de trembler. Il se retrouva en position assise, à quelques centimètres à peine de son agresseur, la main crispée contre son pénis en érection. Il envoya un message silencieux à Mysterion pour que celui-ci rompe ses habitudes, pour une fois, et vienne le rejoindre avant que ce type ne lui fasse quelque chose d'horrible.

« Prends-la et caresse-la. Doucement. Je suis sûr que tu sais comment faire. »

Kyle serra les dents et, après une seconde d'hésitation et un regard inquiet vers le couteau, desserra le poing et fit ce que ce type lui demandait. Il se montra très précautionneux, et l'homme parut apprécier, car il se lécha les lèvres et adressa à Kyle un sourire lubrique. Le jeune juif fut saisi d'une terrible envie de lui écraser la queue entre ses doigts, mais il n'était pas fou. Ce mec était dangereux. Il ne fallait pas le provoquer. Avec un peu de chance, si Kyle arrivait à le satisfaire de cette façon, il le laisserait tranquille ensuite.

« Plus vite. Mais fais bien attention à ce que tu fais. »

Will appuya ces mots en pointant la lame de son couteau dans la direction de Kyle. Le jeune juif obéit et se sentit horriblement mal en se rappelant que Mysterion adorait quand il faisait ça. Kyle sentit des larmes naître dans des yeux, se demanda si son ami allait jamais lui pardonner pour ce qu'il était en train de faire, et souhaita désespérément le voir venir. Mais il eut beau jeter des regards suppliant vers la fenêtre, personne ne se montra.

« Donne-moi ta main libre. » ordonna soudain Will.

Kyle arrêta son geste une seconde, ce qui lui attira un regard furieux de l'imposteur.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit de t'arrêter? Non! Alors continue! Et donne moi ta putain de main, maintenant! »

Le jeune roux tendit une main tremblante, sans comprendre où son agresseur voulait en venir. A sa grande surprise, l'homme fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon, sur un coin du lit, et en retira un tube de lubrifiant, qu'il déboucha d'une main. L'autre tenait toujours aussi fermement le couteau. Will pencha le tube et arrosa copieusement la main de Kyle de matière visqueuse, avant de rejeter l'objet dans un coin.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'en mettre sur la queue. Et n'hésite pas à être généreux! Plus il y en aura, mieux ça vaudra pour toi! »

Kyle comprit aussitôt ce que ce type avait en tête et poussa une exclamation horrifiée.

« Quoi? Non je...Je ne veux pas faire ça.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, de ce que tu veux ou pas? Fais-le, tout de suite!

-S'il te plait...Ne fais pas ça.

-Tu peux me supplier autant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien. Fais-le, espèce de sale petite pute! Sinon je vais dans la chambre de ton frère pour lui arracher les yeux. C'est ça que tu veux? »

Kyle crut qu'il allait vomir. Ses yeux passèrent du visage courroucé de Will à sa main recouverte de lubrifiant. Il y eut un instant de silence, que l'imposteur rompit en brandissant son couteau.

« Alors Kyle? Tu veux que j'aille voir ton frère? »

Kyle supplia Mysterion de venir l'aider. Il avait besoin de lui, vraiment besoin de lui. Est-ce qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte? Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, où qu'il soit en cet instant? Mais Kyle eut beau attendre, le cœur battant, son héros ne franchit pas la fenêtre pour le sauver. Kyle était seul. Incapable de prononcer un mot, il ne put que secouer la tête, les yeux mouillés de larmes de terreur. Il prit une inspiration, et finit par poser sa main poisseuse sur la bite de son agresseur.

Kyle sentit la nausée s'emparer de lui, et ferma les yeux convulsivement. Il s'obligea à tartiner le pénis de l'imposteur de lubrifiant le plus vite qu'il put, sans regarder, en essayant de se dire que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais la masse chaude et dure entre ses doigts, ainsi que l'odeur de sueur de son agresseur étaient bien trop réelles à ses yeux. Ses entrailles se nouèrent. Son pouls accéléra. Il se souvint que dans ses moments de tendresse avec Mysterion, il était toujours content d'en arriver à ce stade, celui où il pouvait caresser son amant et lui faire plaisir tout en attendant avec impatience le moment où ce serait à son tour. Il sentit un sanglot remonter dans sa gorge et s'obligea à le contenir, mais il ne put empêcher des larmes de couler sur ses joues.

Soudain, il sentit la main de Will s'emparer de son menton et l'obliger à relever la tête.

« Ouvre les yeux. Allez, ouvre-les! »

Que pouvait-il faire? Kyle obéit et l'imposteur le surprit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un réflexe poussa Kyle à se dégager, mais les ongles de l'homme s'enfoncèrent dans son menton au point de lui faire mal, et il ne put rien faire d'autre que de se laisser faire.

« Ouvre la bouche. »

Kyle garda ses lèvres obstinément serrées. Ce ne fut que lorsque Will posa la pointe de sa lame sur sa gorge qu'il entrouvrit la bouche. La langue de son agresseur se fraya un passage, et le jeune juif fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Ce type avait un goût répugnant. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte tout à l'heure. Son baiser ne ressemblait en rien à celui de Mysterion. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour se laisser avoir? Comment avait-il pu confondre les baisers de son amant avec ceux de cette ordure?

Quand l'homme se dégagea de ses lèvres, Kyle respira un peu mieux. Pas pour longtemps malheureusement.

« Tu as fini? Bon, maintenant retourne-toi. »

Kyle se mit à trembler, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Will attendit, puis s'impatienta, et agita son couteau d'un air menaçant.

« J'attends. De toute façon tu ne pourras pas y échapper, alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'énerver. Pense à ton frère. »

Kyle sentait le sang battre à ses tempes. Le regard que l'imposteur posait sur lui lui donnait envie de fuir à toutes jambes. Tout son corps se révolta contre l'idée de se laisser faire par ce type, mais Kyle n'avait plus le choix maintenant. S'il n'obéissait pas, il ne ferait que mettre son agresseur en colère. Il pourrait s'en prendre à son frère. Et ça ne l'empêcherait pas de faire ce qu'il voulait de Kyle. Pourtant le jeune juif était incapable de réagir. Le geste tout simple qui consistait à se retourner et à se mettre à quatre pattes, qu'il avait fait tellement souvent avec Mysterion, lui semblait aussi infaisable que de soulever un immeuble à mains nues. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas avec ce type. Il voulait Mysterion. Il avait besoin de lui! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne venait pas? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre le désespoir de son ami?

Will poussa un grognement énervé et frappa Kyle avec violence à la figure. Le roux s'effondra, à moitié sonné, et vit des papillons noirs danser devant ses yeux. Un instant il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, et il s'accrocha désespérément à cet espoir. S'évanouir, ne plus penser, ne plus voir ce sale porc, ne plus sentir ses mains sur son corps. Malheureusement, Kyle fut trop clairement conscient du fait que l'homme le retournait sur le ventre, et que ses mains se glissaient sous ses hanches pour l'obliger à les redresser.

« Reste tranquille, grogna t-il d'une voix rauque. Si tu cries, si tu essayes de t'échapper, ça va très mal aller. »

Kyle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. La bite poisseuse de l'imposteur entra en lui, et la douleur fut si forte qu'elle le ramena tout de suite à la réalité.

Kyle sentit un hurlement de douleur monter dans sa gorge, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de le laisser sortir. Il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et serra les dents, si fort que les articulations de sa mâchoire l'élancèrent. Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement, au point qu'il crut sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses paumes jusqu'au sang. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de s'habituer à la présence de l'imposteur en lui. Will était à peine entré qu'il entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient, dont chaque pénétration frappait Kyle comme un coup de poignard, physique aussi bien que mental.

« Putain, tu es vachement étroit pour un mec habitué à se prendre des coups de bite! » S'exclama Will.

Ça ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. En fait ça devait l'exciter encore plus. Kyle ne répondit rien, persuadé que s'il ouvrait la bouche, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de crier. Et qui sait ce dont ce type serait capable dans ce cas? Kyle pensa à Ike, qui dormait sans doute d'un sommeil paisible, sans savoir que son grand frère se faisait violer par un inconnu à moins de trois mètres de lui. Le jeune juif ferma les yeux, les joues humides de larmes, et pensa très fort à son petit frère pour se donner le courage de tout supporter.

Il lui sembla que cela dura des heures. C'était horriblement douloureux. C'était cent fois pire que la première fois qu'il s'était fait sodomiser. Ce type là semblait prendre plaisir à faire durer le supplice. Il prenait tout son temps, comme pour en savourer chaque seconde, et ponctuait chaque coup de hanche d'un petit grognement de satisfaction qui donnait à Kyle envie de pleurer. Mysterion était le seul qui avait jamais gagné le droit de lui faire l'amour. Kyle n'aurait jamais accepté que quelqu'un d'autre le touche. Personne d'autre n'aurait du pouvoir se faire plaisir avec son corps de cette façon. Pourtant c'était précisément ce qui était en train de se passer. Kyle était en train de servir de jouet sexuel à un pervers.

Tout son être lui hurlait de ne pas se laisser faire, de se dégager, de s'enfuir loin de ce mec qui le profanait. Mais Kyle ne bougea pas du lit. Il fit taire sa conscience, repoussa ses instincts, en appela à tout son courage pour ne pas réagir et laisser l'imposteur faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il se répéta encore et encore qu'il ne devait surtout pas résister, qu'il valait mieux se laisser faire, et que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Aucune de ces pensées ne lui apporta le moindre réconfort, au contraire c'était encore pire. Il avait l'impression de trahir Mysterion par son inaction, de se trahir lui-même. Chaque pénétration de l'homme derrière lui, qu'il ne repoussait pas, qu'il acceptait, était comme une déchirure dans son esprit. Son corps tout entier se crispa, la douleur devint plus intense encore, et avec elle vint le dégoût et la haine de lui-même. Kyle se détesta pour sa faiblesse, pour sa vulnérabilité, il se mit à haïr son propre corps qui ne lui appartenait plus et dont un parfait inconnu aux intentions malsaines avait pu faire ce dont il voulait. Brusquement, Kyle souhaita que l'homme le tue après avoir abusé de lui. La mort lui semblait tout à coup un sort plus doux que la perspective de se retrouver face à face avec Mysterion, et de devoir lui dire à quel point il s'était montré lâche et méprisable.

L'imposteur se mit soudain à accélérer le mouvement, et ses grognements se firent de plus en plus forts. Il ne faisait même pas mine d'essayer de les contenir. Kyle sentit son sang se glacer à la pensée que Ike pourrait très bien l'entendre, et que peut-être il essayerait d'entrer dans la pièce pour voir ce qui se passait. Une terreur sans nom s'empara du jeune juif quand il s'imagina son petit frère le surprenant dans cette position: à plat ventre sur le lit, nu et sanglotant, dominé par un parfait inconnu le violant sauvagement. Kyle se cacha le visage dans les plis de l'oreiller, comme pour s'y noyer, et supplia le ciel pour que cela n'arrive pas.

« Je vous en prie, faites qu'il ne se réveille pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça. Ce type pourrait le tuer. Il en est capable. Je vous en supplie, il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, faites qu'il ne vienne pas. »

Dieu l'avait-il entendu? Ike ne se montra pas. Et il fallut à peine quelques minutes de plus pour que l'imposteur pousse un cri de jouissance, et que Kyle le sente éjaculer en lui. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, l'homme finit par sortir de lui. Les jambes de Kyle chancelaient, il en perdit le contrôle et elles s'affalèrent sur le lit, rejoignant le reste de son corps meurtri. Kyle poussa un bref soupir de soulagement, et se roula en boule, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Putain, souffla Will. Tu t'es vraiment laissé faire? Je croyais que tu allais essayer de te dégager. Ça t'a plu alors?

-V...Va te faire foutre. » balbutia Kyle en s'efforçant de ne pas fondre en larmes devant ce type.

Une bien piètre façon d'essayer de conserver un peu de sa dignité brisée.

« Tss, allons allons, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, ricana Will. Je suis sûr que tu as aimé ça. Sinon tu ne te serais pas laissé faire sans réagir. Tu es vraiment une petite salope en fait! »

Kyle eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait de désespoir, et ne répondit pas. Il avait très mal aux fesses, mais la souffrance la plus intense était celle émanant de sa fierté mise en pièces. Will se rhabilla en sifflotant, et après s'être assuré que Kyle ne le regardait pas, il se tourna en direction de la caméra et leva un pouce en l'air. A quelques kilomètres de là, Cartman sourit et hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Même si le plan n'avait pas exactement marché comme prévu, finalement ça s'était pas si mal passé. Le gros avait beaucoup apprécié le spectacle, il s'était même masturbé en regardant Kyle se faire violer, comme pouvait en témoigner sa main poisseuse.

Une fois qu'il eut remis ses vêtements, Will se pencha sur le jeune juif prostré et lui caressa les cheveux. Kyle sursauta et se dégagea de ce contact qui lui donnait envie de hurler.

« Bon, tu n'oublieras pas de transmettre le message à Mysterion? Dis-lui que ce n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qui risque de t'arriver s'il continue ses conneries. Essaye de te montrer persuasif. Dans le cas contraire j'espère convaincre le patron de me laisser encore m'occuper de toi la prochaine fois, et je risque de me montrer beaucoup moins gentil. Penses-y quand tu parleras à ton petit connard de copain! »

Kyle blêmit. Will sourit et lui adressa un dernier signe de tête moqueur, avant de s'en aller. Kyle ne le quitta pas des yeux tout le temps qu'il fallut au jeune drogué pour enjamber la fenêtre et sauter dehors. Quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision, Kyle poussa un gémissement plaintif et se glissa sous les couvertures pour couvrir un peu sa nudité, même s'il n'y avait plus personne pour la voir. Il se sentait sale. Il aurait voulu aller prendre une douche, mais il avait peur que Ike ne l'entende et ne se demande pourquoi son frère avait besoin de se laver à trois heures et demi du matin. Aussi il demeura caché sous ses couvertures, roulé en boule, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et une sensation de souillure émanant de tout son corps. Il pensa à Mysterion, et la honte se fit tellement intense qu'il éclata en sanglots, la tête blottie dans l'oreiller, pour le plus grand plaisir de Cartman qui le regardait avec un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

« Et bien Kyle, se dit-il. Voilà ce qu'on gagne à fricoter avec des gens qu'on ne connait pas. »

Il n'y avait plus qu'à mettre en place la deuxième partie du plan. Le gros sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro qu'il avait appris par cœur. Au bout de deux sonneries, un homme répondit.

« Ouais?

-C'est Cartman. Mission accomplie pour Will. Maintenant, vous n'avez plus besoin d'occuper Mysterion. Donnez-lui le message et fichez le camp. »

Il raccrocha sur ses mots et se dirigea vers le lavabo dans le coin de la pièce pour se laver les mains. Il n'aurait pas cru que voir ce fils de pute de Kyle se faire baiser par Will pourrait se révéler si excitant. Ça lui donnait vraiment envie que son tour arrive vite.


	15. Chapter 15

******Salut tout le monde! Désolée pour vous avoir fait attendre pour ce 15ème chapitre, il s'est avéré beaucoup plus ardu à écrire que je ne le croyais. Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Mysterion empoigna l'homme qui avait essayé de le poignarder et lui colla un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il s'effondra, hurlant de douleur, mais le héros n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'une balle de revolver le frôlait, et brisait la vitre à deux centimètres de son nez. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir: il se jeta sur son nouvel agresseur et le prit au dépourvu, ce qui lui fit gagner les quelques secondes dont il avait besoin pour le neutraliser sans recevoir trop de coups. Une fois ça fait, il se retourna, et constata avec inquiétude qu'il restait encore au moins trois hommes valides et armés dans la boutique. Pourtant étrangement, aucun d'eux ne fit tout de suite mine de l'attaquer, ils se contentèrent de le regarder d'un air mauvais en agrippant leurs armes. Mysterion les regarda un instant avec incompréhension, jusqu'au moment où il y en eut un pour le mettre en joue et tirer, beaucoup trop lentement, ce qui permit au héros d'esquiver sans problème.

Quelque chose clochait dans tout ça.

Mysterion avait surpris ce groupe de six hommes au moment où ils étaient sur le point de dévaliser une bijouterie. Ils avaient réussi à débrancher l'alarme, et quand le héros les avait interpellés, ils étaient en train de se remplir les poches de diamants et de chaînes en or. Mysterion s'était montré à eux et leur avait demandé de se rendre, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait bien entendu, et le combat avait commencé tout de suite. Et c'était là que ça devenait bizarre.

Ça faisait une heure que le justicier et les six voleurs se battaient. Ils étaient forts, et arrivaient à tenir le héros à distance sans trop de mal, mais de leur côté on aurait dit qu'ils n'essayaient même pas de réellement de le combattre. Pourtant ils avaient des armes à feu, ils savaient s'en servir, et ça aurait du être une de ces occasions où Mysterion se faisait tuer sans pouvoir empêcher ses agresseurs de nuire. Mais il n'en était rien. Le héros avait réussi à éviter toutes leurs attaques, même un peu trop aisément à son avis, et les quelques fois où il s'était retrouvé exposé aux balles et vulnérable, les hommes n'avaient même pas essayé d'en tirer un avantage! C'était tout juste s'ils n'attendaient pas que ce soit lui qui attaque, et qu'ils se faisaient que se défendre.

Une heure qu'ils se battaient. La logique aurait voulu que ces types s'acharnent à lui faire la peau. Ou qu'ils essayent de s'enfuir. Mais non. Eux ils se contentaient de s'amuser avec lui. Parce que c'était vraiment ça en fait! Ils ne se battaient pas, ils jouaient! Mysterion serra les dents, profondément énervé, et ne put que constater qu'il y avait une étrange part de vérité là-dedans. Ils avaient littéralement démoli la boutique, mais ils n'essayaient même pas de s'emparer des bijoux restant, qui auraient du constituer leur principal objectif.

Putain de merde, mais à quoi est-ce qu'ils jouaient? Mysterion n'arrivait pas à le comprendre, mais il avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon pour lui.

Soudain, à travers le bruit discordant des armes à feu et des cris de rage, la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable parvint aux oreilles du héros. Les braqueurs arrêtèrent de tirer et s'immobilisèrent. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande, un type baraqué couvert de tatouages. Mysterion, étonné et méfiant, les imita. Le chef fouilla dans sa poche et en ramena un téléphone portable, qu'il porta à son oreille.

« Ouais? »

Il y a quelques secondes de silence, puis l'homme se tourna vers ses sbires.

« Les gars, c'est bon, mission accomplie! Maintenant tout le monde se barre! »

Mysterion, stupéfait, vit brusquement les cinq braqueurs s'enfuir sans demander leur reste, et disparaître à travers la vitrine défoncée de la bijouterie. Quelques pierres précieuses tombèrent de leurs poches dans leur fuite, mais il n'y prêtèrent aucune attention, et disparurent aussitôt dans les ténèbres de la rue. Le chef était resté dans la boutique, et se tourna vers le héros avec un sourire moqueur.

« Comment ça, mission accomplie? Demanda Mysterion. Vous n'avez rien fait!

-Non en effet, répondit l'homme tatoué. On ne s'intéressait pas aux bijoux. On était là uniquement pour te retenir le temps que quelqu'un d'autre accomplisse la vraie mission pour le patron.

-Quoi? Quelle mission?

-Je ne sais pas, on ne m'a pas donné les détails. Mais le patron m'a chargé de te donner un message, une fois que ça serait fini. Il m'a dit de te dire que quelqu'un t'attendait, et que tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. »

Le héros fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre où cet homme voulait en venir.

« De qui est-ce que tu parles?

-De quelqu'un à qui tu tiens beaucoup. Une fille d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre... »

L'homme sourit narquoisement.

« Ta petite pute aux yeux verts, pour reprendre les mots du patron. »

Mysterion sentit son cœur louper quelques battements. Pendant un instant, toute pensée objective disparut de son esprit, remplacée par un mélange de surprise et de peur. Est-ce qu'il parlait de Kyle? Sa pute aux yeux verts...Ça ne pouvait être que lui! Mais comment savaient-ils? Comment avaient-ils pu savoir pour lui et Kyle? Que lui avaient-ils fait? Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient blessé?

Après être resté quelques secondes paralysé par la terreur, le héros finit par s'enfuir, et courut de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la maison de Kyle. Il avait totalement oublié l'homme tatoué, qui le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. L'homme sourit, et sut qu'il avait deviné juste. Le patron ne lui avait dit que le strict minimum pour sa mission, mais il avait bien compris qu'il y avait une fille dans l'histoire. C'était assez marrant de s'imaginer que ce mec, qui foutait une telle trouille à le monde dans le milieu, pouvait faire dans son froc quand on parlait de menacer sa gonzesse. Franchement, il fallait vraiment être con pour se mettre dans un tel état pour ça! Des meufs, il y en avait des dizaines rien que dans cette ville.

Finalement, l'homme tatoué se tourna vers les vitrines brisées du magasin et récupéra quelques bijoux, avant de s'enfuir à son tour.

* * *

><p>Il y avait une lumière à la fenêtre de Kyle. Pas celle de son plafonnier, mais une lueur plus terne, que Mysterion supposa être celle de la lampe de chevet. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, il s'empressa d'escalader la gouttière, une terreur sans nom s'insinuant dans ses entrailles et menaçant de tourner à la panique. Pourquoi est-ce que Kyle ne dormait pas, à presque quatre heures et demi du matin? Que lui était-il arrivé? Si la pègre avait appris pour leur liaison, qu'avait-elle bien pu faire subir à son ami en guise de représailles? Et si Kyle était mort? Et si il s'était fait assassiné par l'une de ces vermines humaines voulant se venger du héros? Non, c'était impossible! Kyle ne pouvait pas mourir! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire subir ça! Il était innocent, il n'avait jamais causé de tort à personne!<p>

« S'il est mort, se dit-il, s'ils l'ont tué, alors je les massacrerai tous à mains nues. »

Cette pensée ne lui apporta aucune consolation. Si Kyle était mort alors Mysterion se retrouverait seul, comme autrefois. Et il n'aurait même pas la possibilité de le rejoindre dans son éternité. Il serait condamné à errer pour toujours, sans lui, seul à jamais. Mysterion crut qu'il allait pleurer. Il arriva enfin au niveau de la fenêtre, malade de peur, et entra sans bruit, terrifié d'avance de découvrir ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Il entendit tout de suite les pleurs étouffés venant du lit. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur Kyle, blotti sous les draps, dont seul le haut du corps apparaissait. Il avait le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller, et ses épaules tressautaient au rythme de ses sanglots. Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu son ami entrer. La première réaction de Mysterion, égoïste peut-être, fut de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Kyle était vivant. Et du peu qu'il parvenait à en voir, il n'avait pas l'air très gravement blessé. Mais ça il ne pourrait s'en assurer qu'une fois que son ami sortirait de dessous ses couvertures.

« Kyle? Kyle qu'est-ce qui ce passe? »

Le jeune juif sursauta et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient gonflés par les larmes. Il avait un gros bleu sur la joue, qui tournait déjà au noirâtre, et une expression de terreur s'afficha sur son visage quand il aperçut Mysterion près de son lit.

« Non! S'exclama t-il d'une voix tremblante. Laisse-moi tranquille! »

Il recula jusqu'au bout du lit, entraînant le drap avec lui, sans quitter des yeux son visiteur. Il avait l'air tellement effrayé que Mysterion sentit son cœur se briser. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Kyle pourrait le regarder de cette façon un jour. Le héros tendit une main suppliante vers son ami et avança d'un pas, sans toutefois oser trop s'approcher de peur de le faire paniquer.

« Kyle c'est moi! C'est moi, Mysterion. Tu me reconnais, n'est-ce pas? »

Le roux eut l'air indécis. Il le regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de son identité. Le héros sentit son soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé vivant faire face à du désarroi. Mais que lui était-il arrivé? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne venait pas l'embrasser, ou lui parler? Est-ce qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas?

« M...Mysterion? Balbutia enfin le jeune juif.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Kyle, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Il fit un pas en avant, mais Kyle se dissimula un peu plus derrière son drap en un geste de crainte, ce qui stoppa net l'avancée de Mysterion. Le héros était confus. Et inquiet de l'attitude de son ami.

Le jeune roux était perdu, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce que c'était le vrai Mysterion ? Son Mysterion à lui, celui qui l'aimait et qui veillait sur lui ? Comment en être sûr ? Certes, il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, mais ça ne prouvait rien du tout. Après tout, l'autre non plus n'avait pas eu l'air menaçant au début. Au contraire, il s'était montré tellement convainquant...tellement...tellement attentionné...et Kyle ne s'était rendu compte de rien, et ensuite...ensuite la peur, et la violence, et...tout le reste...

Kyle sentit ses larmes revenir en force, et baissa la tête pour les cacher. Il ne put cependant pas tromper Mysterion, qui eut l'air soudain effrayé. C'était peut-être le vrai finalement...Le vrai Mysterion...Et Kyle réalisa brusquement qu'il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Non, surtout pas lui.

« Kyle ? Dit soudain le héros d'un ton suppliant. Kyle, je t'en prie, parle-moi !

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda alors le jeune juif d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je...C'est parce que j'ai cru que tu avais des ennuis...Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. »

Kyle lâcha une exclamation qui tenait à la fois du ricanement et du sanglot. Il voulait savoir si tout allait bien ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il débarquait seulement maintenant ? Alors que Kyle n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de lui qu'une heure plus tôt ! Alors qu'il aurait pu empêcher tout ça d'arriver ! Et maintenant que tout était fini, maintenant que Kyle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de rester seul avec sa douleur, il fallait qu'il se pointe ! Complètement à la ramasse, celui-là !

Kyle ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il ne voulait pas lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. C'était trop douloureux. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il voulait être seul. Sans personne près de lui. Personne pour le voir comme ça, aussi faible, aussi sale, aussi minable. Et surtout pas Mysterion.

De plus en plus inquiet, Mysterion tendit vers lui une main réconfortante, mais Kyle se détourna et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Le drap glissa doucement le long de sa poitrine.

« Ne me regarde pas, gémit le jeune roux. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi.

-Kyle, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Je ne comprends pas, explique-moi! Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce que tu es blessé? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal? »

Les mains de Kyle se mirent à trembler. Il ne releva pas la tête, mais Mysterion vit clairement de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues. Effrayé, le héros fit un pas de plus et marcha soudain sur quelque chose. Par réflexe, il baissa la tête, et aperçut sous sa botte un petit tube coloré, duquel s'échappait quelque chose de visqueux. Quelque chose qui lui sembla vaguement familier, et qui pourtant ne le rassura pas. Il se pencha, attrapa l'objet et l'éleva à la lumière pour mieux le voir. Puis il devint blême quand il reconnut un tube de lubrifiant. D'une marque que lui-même n'utilisait jamais.

Kyle fondit soudain en larmes dans son coin. Le héros se tourna vers son ami sans oser comprendre. Le drap derrière lequel Kyle s'était caché avec tant de peur ne le dissimulait plus qu'à peine. Brusquement de là où il se trouvait, Mysterion se rendit compte que Kyle était nu en dessous de la ceinture. Les doigts du héros laissèrent échapper le tube, qui tomba à terre dans un petit bruit qui lui sembla horriblement fort. Il sentit son sang cesser de circuler.

« Non, non, non, pensa t-il avec affolement. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas ça. »

Il regarda autour de lui et plusieurs petits détails semblèrent tout à coup lui sauter à la figure. Le tube de lubrifiant par terre. Quelques gouttes de sang sur les couvertures. Un morceau de tissu qui traînait près de l'oreiller, que le héros n'avait jamais vu avant cette nuit. Kyle lui-même, sanglotant et échevelé, avec un énorme bleu sur la joue, qui ne pouvait lui avoir été asséné que par quelqu'un de très fort. Et encore du sang, cette fois sur le cou de son ami, du sang séché venant d'une plaie sur son cou, qui n'était pas là quelques heures plus tôt, quand Mysterion était venu voir Kyle pour leur rendez-vous quotidien.

Il n'y avait plus aucune place pour le doute.

Les jambes de Mysterion se mirent à trembler. Une horreur sans nom s'empara de lui tandis qu'il prit brutalement conscience de ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce à peine une heure plus tôt. Kyle, son Kyle, son ami, le garçon qu'il aimait et qu'il avait juré de protéger...attaqué dans sa propre chambre.

« Non, pas attaqué, se corrigea t-il. Violé. Il a été violé. »

L'image lui traversa l'esprit, il la repoussa désespérément, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur la plaie sanguinolente au niveau de la gorge de Kyle. C'était si facile de s'imaginer dans sa tête l'homme menaçant son ami de son couteau et se faisant plaisir avec lui. C'était si facile de deviner la peur de Kyle, la souffrance, le désespoir. Et maintenant...Kyle devant lui, roulé en boule, les joues humides de larmes, le visage ravagé par la honte.

Mysterion sentit alors une haine destructrice naître en lui. Haine contre le type qui avait fait ça à son ami, dont il se jura d'avoir la peau. Haine contre ces ordures de cambrioleurs qui avaient fait diversion pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Haine contre le leader de la pègre de South Park qui avait organisé ce crime. Et par dessus tout, haine contre lui-même, pour avoir été la cause de cette atrocité. Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que Kyle avait subi ça, sinon pour donner une leçon à Mysterion ? Un avertissement ? Une vengeance pour toutes les fois où le héros s'était mis en travers de leur chemin ? Nom de Dieu, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que Mysterion mêle Kyle à cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi égoïste, aussi inconscient ? Il savait pourtant de quoi étaient capables ces types ! Il le savait ! Et pourtant il avait connement exposé son ami le plus cher au danger, tout ça pour sa propre satisfaction ! Se savoir admiré, avoir un ami pour le soutenir dans sa lutte, avoir quelqu'un à aimer et avec qui coucher chaque nuit, c'était tellement agréable, hein ? Bien plus agréable que de le garder à l'écart de cet univers de violence et de mort ! Bien plus agréable que de le savoir hors d'atteinte de la malfaisance de ses ennemis !

Le héros crut qu'il allait pleurer lui aussi, de rage, ou de culpabilité, il ne savait pas. Mais il fit taire sa propre douleur, se donna une claque mentale et fit appel à tout son courage pour ne rien montrer de ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller au désespoir. Pas ici. Pas devant Kyle. C'était son ami qui avait souffert. Mysterion n'avait pas le droit de se lamenter sur son propre sort alors que c'était Kyle qui avait subi cette agression. Mysterion devait être fort, pour lui, pour le soutenir de son mieux, et pour le venger.

Mais comment pouvait-il l'aider alors que c'était de sa faute ce qui s'était passé ?

« Kyle ? » dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Le jeune juif renifla et releva la tête. Il croisa le regard de son ami, et sentit son désespoir atteindre son paroxysme quand il réalisa que Mysterion avait tout compris. Le jeune juif se détourna, en se sentant plus misérable que jamais, et pressa le drap contre lui pour couvrir sa nudité, bien qu'il sut que c'était un geste tout à fait inutile. Il aurait voulu se réfugier plus longtemps dans les pleurs, mais ses larmes étaient taries à présent. Il y eut un long silence entre les deux garçons, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient comment réagir devant le fait accompli. Puis Mysterion s'avança vers lui, hésitant, les mains à demi levées. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à toucher le lit, et devant l'absence de réaction de Kyle, osa même s'asseoir à ses côtés. Kyle se sentit mal à l'aise de cette proximité, il aurait largement préféré que Mysterion reste loin de lui. Non pas qu'il craignait que son ami ne se montre agressif. C'était juste que sa propre souillure lui semblait beaucoup plus intense en présence de la seule personne à le connaître intimement.

Non. Pas la seule personne. Plus maintenant...

Mysterion tira de sa poche un mouchoir un peu déchiré, qu'il tendit timidement à Kyle. Le jeune roux accepta de le prendre, et s'en servit pour s'essuyer les joues. Un dernier hoquet traversa sa gorge. Il avait l'air tellement malheureux que Mysterion eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort contre lui, mais quelque chose dans la façon dont Kyle se tenait l'en empêcha. Il avait l'impression que le moindre contact physique avec son ami lui ferait plus de mal que de bien en cet instant.

« Kyle ? Demanda le héros. Est-ce que...ça va mieux ? »

Kyle prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête, sans accorder le moindre regard au héros. Mysterion hésita longuement avant de poser la question suivante.

« Kyle, est-ce que tu...est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Le jeune juif déglutit, et souhaita encore une fois que son ami s'en aille. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il ne voulait pas y repenser. Pourquoi est-ce que Mysterion ne pouvait pas retourner en ville tabasser quelques voyous, et lui foutre un peu la paix ? Mais c'était là un espoir inutile, et il le savait parfaitement.

Qu'est-ce que Kyle pouvait bien lui dire? Qu'il avait laissé un type habillé comme lui le baiser? Qu'il avait été assez con pour le confondre avec son véritable amant, celui qu'il disait aimer? Qu'il avait aimé ses attouchements? Que quand il s'était rendu compte de la supercherie, il avait préféré se laisser faire plutôt que de risquer de le mettre en colère? Qu'il avait juste eu peur, tout simplement, que ce mec ne fasse du mal à son frère, et qu'entre Ike et sa loyauté envers Mysterion, il avait vite fait son choix? Kyle se sentait tellement minable, tellement méprisable, que la présence de son ami près de lui ne le réconfortait en rien. Ça faisait trop mal de le voir là, avec ses yeux inquiets et son envie bien évidente de le prendre dans ses bras. C'était comme si la tendresse de Mysterion lui renvoyait sa propre déchéance à la figure.

Mysterion n'ajouta rien de plus, mais son regard se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Il ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir eu une réponse, Kyle le savait bien. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant, sinon tout lui raconter ? Son histoire blesserait cruellement Mysterion, Kyle n'en doutait pas une seconde, et bizarrement cette perspective ne le rebutait pas tant que ça finalement. Il mit quelques instants avant de comprendre que c'était parce qu'au delà de sa honte et de son amour pour le héros, il y avait aussi de la colère. Beaucoup de colère en fait. Colère contre lui-même, colère contre son agresseur, mais aussi contre Mysterion. Parce que Mysterion avait juré de veiller sur lui, et qu'il n'avait pas été là quand Kyle avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Parce qu'il ne cessait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et que pourtant il n'avait pas entendu les appels au secours silencieux de son ami une heure plus tôt. Et ce n'était que lorsque tout était fini qu'il venait enfin, quand il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Voir le héros se tenir comme ça près de lui, avec toute sa tendresse, sa peur, et toute sa bonne volonté énerva Kyle, qui trouva dans cette colère le courage nécessaire pour tout lui raconter. Avec ce secret désir de lui faire payer son absence en cet instant terrible, bien qu'il ne se l'avoua pas.

Il commença son récit d'une voix tremblante, en gardant les yeux obstinément baissés. Sa voix était très basse, au point que Mysterion devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, mais il ne demanda pas à Kyle de hausser le ton.

«Quand...quand je me suis réveillé...il était là, devant moi. Il...était...habillé comme toi. Il avait la même corpulence...Je...Je n'ai...pas pensé que...ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre...Même si...je me demandais...pourquoi tu venais me voir...à trois heures du matin...Et puis il a commencé à...me toucher...et moi je...je...je n'ai pas...je croyais que... »

La voix de Kyle se brisa, il fut incapable de poursuivre, rongé par la honte de ne pas avoir été capable de reconnaître l'imposture quand il en était encore temps. Mysterion devint très pâle sous son masque, sa bouche se contracta dans une expression de rage. Le jeune juif crut pendant une seconde que son ami allait se mettre en colère contre lui, peut-être même lui crier dessus, voire même, qui savait, le frapper. Et cela ne le choqua même pas.

Pourtant Mysterion resta immobile, seules ses mains se contractant sur les draps trahissaient sa fureur. Il ne quittait pas Kyle des yeux, blessé et incompréhensif.

« Tu veux dire...que tu ne t'es pas douté...Tu m'as vraiment confondu avec...

-Je...Je suis désolé...Mais...Je te jure qu'il était...comme toi...il avait les mêmes vêtements...et les mêmes manières...Il était...pareil que toi...Il m'a bandé les yeux, en disant que c'était pour...essayer quelque chose de nouveau...Et je n'ai pas pensé que...Comment j'aurais pu savoir que ce n'était pas toi ? »

Les balbutiements de Kyle ne firent qu'augmenter sa propre culpabilité, et il se tut. Comme il s'en était douté, Mysterion était blessé, blessé à mort même, et le roux se sentit encore plus mal. S'il avait voulu se venger de l'absence de son ami quand il avait besoin de lui, c'était fait, et bien fait. Et il n'en retirait pas la moindre consolation en réalité. Au contraire, c'était encore pire. Il avait l'impression d'être un véritable connard, en plus d'être lâche et faible. Pourquoi s'en prendre à son ami, qui cherchait seulement à l'aider, alors qu'il était évident que son viol lui faisait tout aussi mal qu'à lui-même ? Le jeune roux se dit soudain qu'il aurait préféré que Mysterion le frappe. Qu'il hurle, qu'il l'insulte, qu'il quitte cette pièce en claquant la fenêtre, tout sauf ce silence lourd de sens.

« Mais...poursuivit alors le jeune juif dans une tentative désespérée pour se rattraper. J'ai fini par comprendre...au bout de...je ne sais pas...dix minutes peut-être...ou peut-être vingt...Ses cheveux...trop longs...J'ai voulu m'enfuir mais il m'a...plaqué son couteau sur la gorge...et il a dit que si je criais, ou si j'essayais de me sauver, il...tuerait mon frère...Il a dit qu'il voulait...te faire passer un message...que si tu continuais à te mettre sur leur route, ils...s'en prendraient à moi...et que ça c'était seulement...un...avant-goût...et ensuite...ce type a...il...»

Kyle fut incapable d'en dire plus, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Mysterion avait deviné la suite. Le héros garda le silence un long moment, les yeux plongés dans le vide. Il bouillait de rage. Kyle attendit sa réaction avec inquiétude.

« Ce fils de pute...dit soudain Mysterion. Je le tuerai pour ça. Je te promets que je le tuerai. »

Surpris que son ami ne dise rien contre lui, Kyle croisa alors son regard. Il n'y lut aucune accusation. Au contraire. Il n'y avait qu'un mélange confus d'amour, de peur et de culpabilité. Et bien entendu beaucoup de colère, mais pas dirigée contre lui. Le jeune juif ne comprenait pas.

« Mysterion...Je...Je suis tellement désolé...

-Ne dis pas ça ! S'écria le héros. Tu n'as rien fais de mal ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui s'est passé !

-Mais j'ai...j'ai laissé ce type...faire ce qu'il voulait...

-Tu n'avais pas le choix! Si tu avais essayé de résister, il aurait tué Ike! Et il aurait pu te faire beaucoup plus de mal que ça! »

Le jeune juif regarda son ami avec incertitude, sans trop savoir ce qu'il fallait conclure de ses paroles.

« Tu...Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi? Tu te sens pas...trahi?

-Je suis en colère Kyle, mais pas contre toi. Je suis furieux contre le salopard qui t'a fait ça, et j'ai juste envie de le retrouver et de lui arracher les couilles avec son couteau. A lui, à son chef, et aussi à toutes ordures qui m'ont empêché de venir te sauver. Mais toi...Non je ne peux pas être en colère contre toi. Je sais que si tu avais pu te défendre, tu l'aurais fait.

-Je croyais que tu m'en voulais...de t'avoir confondu avec ce type...au début. »

Mysterion lâcha un soupir, qui fit rater un battement de cœur à Kyle. C'était là un sujet qui le touchait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. En fait, même si le héros ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde à son ami, il était secrètement blessé. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble tous les deux. Tellement d'heures à apprendre à se connaître intimement. Il y avait eu tant de caresses échangées entre eux. Comment était-il possible que Kyle ait pu ne pas se rendre compte tout de suite de la supercherie ? Qu'il n'ait pas tout de suite compris face à un homme vêtu comme Mysterion, et de même corpulence, était compréhensible. Par ailleurs, ce détail ne faisait qu'intensifier la culpabilité du héros devant ce qui s'était passé. Est-ce que les choses n'auraient pas tourné différemment s'il avait avoué son identité à Kyle dès le début de leur relation ? Peut-être que Kyle aurait pu deviner le piège avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mais ensuite ? Quand l'imposteur l'avait touché ? Pourquoi est-ce que Kyle n'avait rien senti venir ? Est-ce que leurs moments d'intimité ne lui avaient rien appris ? Est-ce qu'après deux mois de liaison, Kyle n'était toujours pas capable de reconnaître les caresses de son ami ? Le héros n'exprima pas son désarroi à voix haute, mais Kyle comprit tout de suite à quoi il pensait, et se sentit honteux. Lui non plus il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être assez idiot pour ne pas tout de suite réaliser ce qui se passait.

« J'ai été tellement stupide...J'ai eu des doutes, avant. Il me regardait bizarrement. Mais il...Il savait où m'embrasser... »

Cette dernière remarque de son ami fit tout à coup tiquer Mysterion.

« Il savait où t'embrasser...Attends, comment ça?

-Il..Il m'a embrassé là, gémit Kyle en posant ses doigts sur le côté de son cou. Après m'avoir bandé les yeux. J'ai cru que...que tu voulais juste que je me détende. Tu m'embrasses toujours là quand tu veux me faire plaisir. Alors moi, j'ai pas du tout pensé que...que ça pouvait pas être toi. »

Mysterion sentit un horrible soupçon se profiler dans son esprit. Que la pègre apprenne pour sa liaison avec Kyle était déjà bizarre, dans la mesure où il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Mais qu'en prime ils soient au courant de petits détails de ce genre! Les baisers dans le cou...Oui, Mysterion avait appris très vite que son ami adorait ça, et les deux garçons ne s'en privaient jamais à chacune de leurs caresses. Ça faisait toujours grimper Kyle au plafond, et le héros aimait beaucoup le titiller à cet endroit jusqu'à le rendre à moitié fou.

Putain, mais comment est-ce que le mec qui dirigeait la criminalité à South Park avait pu apprendre un truc comme ça? Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'un espion aurait pu rapporter! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'un faux Mysterion aurait pu apprendre tous les petits détails suffisants pour abuser Kyle! En fait, pour ça le meilleur moyen, ça serait carrément d'espionner tous leurs ébats. Par exemple avec l'aide de...

Saisi d'une intuition, Mysterion se leva brusquement du lit et regarda autour de lui. La chambre de Kyle était toujours très bien rangée. Pas de désordre particulier, pas d'objets qui traînaient. Juste les meubles. Le lit, le bureau, l'armoire, la bibliothèque, la table de chevet, la commode...Le héros se précipita sur l'armoire, qu'il examina sous tous les angles, sans rien trouver de suspect. Il passa ensuite à la commode, qui subit la même inspection précipitée. Kyle regarda son ami sans comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

« Mysterion? »

Son ami ne répondit pas. Quand il en eu fini avec la commode, il passa à la bibliothèque, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« Putain de bordel de merde! »

Kyle sursauta au cri rageur de son ami. A sa grande surprise, il vit Mysterion élever un petit objet métallique à la lumière, qu'il avait apparemment trouvé dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

« Une caméra! Ce fils de pute nous surveillait! »

Puis, le héros jeta l'appareil à terre et l'écrasa sous sa botte. La caméra rendit aussitôt l'âme dans un grésillement.

* * *

><p>A quelques kilomètres de là, Cartman poussa une exclamation de frustration quand l'écran sur lequel il avait pu observer la chambre de Kyle pendant deux semaines devint noir. Non, pas maintenant! Pas au meilleur moment! Putain de merde, mais il voulait voir la suite lui! Il voulait savoir comment Mysterion allait réagir avec Kyle! Il voulait savoir ce que ce connard allait décider de faire maintenant! C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait monté ce plan à la base!<p>

« Nom de Dieu! Mysterion, je te hais! Tu me paieras ça! »

Cartman n'avait pas pensé que ce fils de pute penserait aussi vite à la présence de la caméra dans la chambre de Kyle. Il était plus malin que son costume ridicule ne pourrait laisser croire.

* * *

><p>Kyle avait cru que les événements n'auraient pas pu être pires. Pourtant Mysterion venait juste de lui démontrer que ce n'était pas le cas. Tandis que son ami continuait à fouiller la chambre méticuleusement, à la recherche d'autres appareils de surveillance, le jeune juif sentit la nausée l'envahir à la pensée que quelqu'un avait filmé ce qui s'était passé une heure plus tôt. Quelqu'un l'avait vu en train de se faire violer par ce type! Quelqu'un avait intentionnellement envoyé ce mec pour l'agresser, et avait regardé toute la scène! Et peut-être même qu'il avait gardé un enregistrement quelque part! Putain, mais quel genre de personne pourrait faire un truc aussi sordide? Aussi inhumain?<p>

Le jeune roux, épuisé physiquement aussi bien que mentalement, sentit cette dernière nouvelle lui porter un ultime coup, tout aussi douloureux que les précédents. Il dissimula son visage dans ses mains et se laissa envahir par le désespoir. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner aussi mal en à peine une heure? Tout à l'heure, quand il s'était couché, il était juste satisfait de la vie, car il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour être heureux. Un avenir prometteur, une famille aimante, des amis fidèles, et un amant qu'il aimait et dont il adorait les caresses. Certes, il se savait impliqué dans la lutte contre le crime aux côtés de Mysterion, mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela aurait un réel impact sur sa propre vie. Il avait été beaucoup trop naïf. En une heure, dans sa propre maison, il avait été piégé, menacé, violé, et en prime quelqu'un l'avait filmé. Tout ça pour quoi? Pour donner un avertissement à Mysterion.

C'en était fini désormais de sa naïveté stupide. Kyle réalisait pleinement maintenant ce que ça voulait dire d'être l'allié et l'amant de Mysterion. Et en vérité, il tombait de haut. Il avait cru que cette liaison était difficile à vivre parce que son amant ne voulait pas lui révéler son vrai nom? Quelle connerie! Se savoir la cible privilégiée des ennemis du héros, ça c'était quelque chose de difficile à vivre! Et à en croire son agresseur, ce qu'il avait enduré tout à l'heure n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce dont les criminels de South Park pouvaient être capables. Kyle n'était pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus à ce sujet. Non, il ne voulait pas du tout en savoir plus. Mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant ?

Une main hésitante se glissa sur son épaule. Le jeune roux sursauta, et se tourna vers Mysterion. Le héros le regardait avec tellement de remords que Kyle ne le repoussa pas, même si une part de lui lui en voulait de ce merdier dans lequel il était plongé à présent. C'était Mysterion qu'ils avaient cherché à atteindre à travers lui. C'était les actes de Mysterion qui avaient poussé ces enfoirés à le menacer. Le héros n'avait cessé de lui imposer la prudence et la discrétion, mais ça n'avait pas empêché le pire d'arriver. Et Mysterion n'avait pas été là pour le sauver. Il n'avait pas pu le protéger comme il avait juré de le faire. Kyle était tenté de le détester pour ça. Peut-être même que Mysterion s'attendait à ce qu'il le déteste.

Mais Kyle n'était pas assez hypocrite pour mettre tous les torts sur les épaules de son ami. Mysterion n'avait jamais voulu ça, et de toute façon, il n'avait jamais obligé Kyle à entamer une liaison avec lui. Le jeune juif avait toujours eu le choix de le quitter, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pourtant il connaissait les risques, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Il avait eu cent fois l'occasion de constater la férocité des ennemis de Mysterion, et autant d'opportunités pour le faire disparaître de sa vie sans qu'on puisse le taxer de lâcheté. Plusieurs fois même, il y avait pensé.

Mais ça avait été une belle histoire, entre eux deux. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble. Ils étaient toujours si heureux de se retrouver le soir, en cachette, comme les amants des vieux contes. Kyle était tellement fier d'avoir une part de responsabilité dans les victoires du héros. Et flatté de savoir qu'il avait une telle importance pour le justicier ténébreux et solitaire de la ville de South Park. Kyle pouvait bien le rendre responsable de ses malheurs, à tort ou à raison, mais il savait pourtant qu'il l'aimait toujours, et qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais cesser de l'aimer. Le voir ainsi près de lui, s'efforçant de le consoler de son mieux, en essayant de faire taire sa propre peine, brisa le cœur de Kyle. Le jeune roux se blottit contre son ami et ferma les yeux, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de respirer son odeur. C'était bien lui, aucun doute. Il était là, près de lui, et rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il serait présent. Kyle sentit sa gorge se nouer, et se demanda ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux maintenant que leur liaison était salie. Il savait que ça ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant, que même s'il arrivait d'une façon ou une autre à surmonter cette épreuve, l'autre ordure se dresserait toujours entre eux. Et ça lui faisait mal. Au moins autant que lorsque ce salaud avait abusé de lui.

Mysterion sentit Kyle s'abandonner contre lui, et un violent sentiment de culpabilité lui rongea les entrailles à la pensée de ce qu'il avait du endurer. Tout était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait laissé Kyle en dehors de son monde. Il n'aurait jamais du le mêler à toutes ces histoires. Franchement quel besoin avait-il d'en faire son amant? Hein, franchement? Il n'aurait pas pu laisser de côté ses pulsions, pour une fois? Il n'aurait pas pu se contenter d'une passade de temps en temps avec des inconnues sous l'identité de Kenny? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il implique Kyle là-dedans? Pourquoi Kyle? C'était son ami! Son ami le plus cher, qu'il avait juré de protéger! Kyle lui avait fait confiance! Il avait tout accepté de lui, son anonymat, ses caresses, ses secrets, et voilà comment il était récompensé! C'était stupide de croire que si ils prenaient quelques précautions, il n'y aurait jamais de problème! Mysterion savait pourtant très bien de quoi étaient capables les types contre qui il se battait chaque nuit! Il les avait vus, il les avait arrêtés tellement souvent! Mais ça n'avait servi à rien au final. Tellement content de pouvoir le baiser, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu réfléchir plus sérieusement aux risques qu'il lui faisait courir. Leurs précautions n'avaient servies à rien contre la malveillance de leurs ennemis.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu savoir? S'interrogea t-il à voix haute. S'ils ont placé cette caméra dans ta chambre, ça veut dire qu'ils se doutaient déjà de tes liens avec moi. Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible? Tu n'en as jamais parlé à personne, n'est-ce pas? »

Kyle sentit une boule lui nouer l'estomac. Il repensa à Stan, son meilleur ami, à qui il parlait de temps en temps de ses rendez-vous secrets avec le héros. Mais non. C'était impossible. Stan n'en aurait jamais parlé. Kyle le connaissait trop bien pour en douter. Stan avait juré de garder le secret, il savait à quel point ce serait dangereux si quelqu'un d'autre était au courant.

«Kyle? »

Le jeune juif déglutit. Mysterion allait être furieux. Mais c'était hors de question de lui mentir maintenant. Désormais, ils allaient devoir se soutenir au maximum tous les deux, s'ils espéraient survivre à cette histoire. Ou en tout cas, si Kyle espérait survivre.

« En fait...avoua t-il d'une petite voix, j'ai parlé de toi à Stan.

-Stan? S'écria Mysterion. Tu as parlé à Stan? Kyle, enfin tu es fou! Je t'avais dit de ne jamais parler de nous à personne!

-Je sais. Mais il se doutait que je lui cachais quelque chose. Il m'a cuisiné, et j'ai fini par lui avouer pour toi et moi. En fait non, ce n'est même pas ça. C'était avant que tu te fasses filmer en train de mourir. Notre liaison me perturbait, j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Mais Mysterion, je suis absolument certain que Stan n'a rien dit à personne! Je le connais trop bien, c'est mon meilleur ami, jamais il ne m'aurait trahi! »

Mysterion darda un regard sévère sur son amant, avant de pousser un soupir de résignation.

« Oui, évidemment. Tu es tellement honnête. Tu ne supportais pas l'idée de cacher quelque chose comme ça à ton meilleur ami. Je ne suis même pas surpris que tu l'aies fait.

-Tu...Tu es fâché contre moi?

-Fâché? Oui un peu, mais pas parce que tu as parlé de moi à Stan! Je suis fâché parce que tu ne me l'as pas dit. Si quelqu'un d'autre est au courant de notre secret, tu ne crois pas que j'ai le droit de le savoir? Ne serait-ce que parce que ma sécurité est en jeu tout autant que la tienne?

-Oui je sais...»

Kyle avait l'air tellement malheureux que Mysterion regretta son accès de colère. Il serra son ami un peu plus fort contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

« Excuse-moi de m'être emporté. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir parlé de nous à Stan. Tu te sentais seul, tu avais besoin de lui parler, je comprends.

-Stan n'a rien dit à personne, répéta Kyle. Je suis certain que ce n'est pas par lui que la pègre a su pour nous deux. »

Mysterion ne dit rien, mais en lui-même il était sûr que Kyle avait raison. Le héros connaissait bien Stan lui aussi, il était persuadé que le brun n'aurait jamais révélé ce secret. Il devait tenir à la vie de Kyle au moins autant que Mysterion. Tout de même, il faudrait aller le voir plus tard, pour lui poser quelques questions.

« Peut-être. Stan est bien la seule personne à qui tu en as parlé? Personne d'autre n'est au courant?

-Personne. J'avais hésité à en parler à Kenny aussi, mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait, et j'ai demandé à Stan de ne pas le faire non plus. Je me suis dit que tu n'aimerais pas qu'il soit mis au courant. »

Kyle avait énoncé ça comme une évidence, mais sur le coup Mysterion ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait insinuer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il considérait naturel que Kenny ne soit pas mis au courant? Kenny était son ami aussi, non? Certes pas aussi proche de lui que Stan, mais tout de même! Le héros se sentit un peu blessé, mais il n'osa pas protester, et il conserva le silence. Faire la part des choses entre son identité de Mysterion et son identité de Kenny n'était pas toujours facile. Il se demanda encore une fois si se dévoiler à Kyle aurait pu empêcher ce drame d'arriver, mais il prit soudain conscience qu'il n'en était rien. Parce que s'il l'avait fait, ils auraient fait l'amour à visage découvert. Devant cette saloperie de caméra. Avec Dieu savait quel enfoiré pour les espionner. Et ça n'aurait pas seulement été Kyle qui aurait été en danger, mais aussi Karen, Kevin, et ses parents. Peut-être même Stan en prime. Bordel de merde, quel putain de merdier c'était là !

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda soudain Kyle. Pour leurs menaces ? L'autre a dit que si tu n'arrêtais pas de contrarier leurs projets, ils...se vengeraient sur moi. Et qu'ils me retrouveraient où que je sois. »

Mysterion frémit et resserra sa prise sur son ami. Il le regarda longuement, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Ou plutôt comme s'il réalisait pleinement maintenant ce que représentait Kyle pour lui, et à quel point il était proche de le perdre pour toujours.

« Je...Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? »

Le ton de Kyle laissait entendre qu'il attendait une réponse claire et précise. Après tout, c'était lui le super-héros. C'était à lui de se montrer fort et de prendre les décisions. Sauf que Mysterion ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'y avait pas encore réfléchi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient, les super-héros de comics dans ces circonstances ? Réflexion stupide s'il en était. Dans les comics, les petites amies des super-héros ne mourraient pas. Elles ne pouvaient pas mourir tout simplement parce qu'elles étaient indispensables à l'intrigue. Mysterion avait la désagréable certitude qu'on ne pourrait pas en dire autant de Kyle, tout simplement parce qu'ici, ils étaient dans la vraie vie. Et que si les méchants étaient capable de faire violer le petit copain du héros, le tuer ne devrait pas leur poser de gros problème moral. Ni même le torturer. Mysterion se sentit de plus en plus terrifié en pensant au sort que risquait de connaître Kyle.

« Kyle, je...je suis tellement désolé ! Je n'aurais jamais du te mêler à tout ça ! J'aurais savoir dès le début que c'était trop risqué pour toi d'être impliqué dans cette histoire, mais je...je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça tournerait comme ça !

-Arrête. Tu n'es pas le seul responsable là-dedans. J'ai accepté de coucher avec toi en connaissant les risques. Ça ne sert à rien de se lamenter, maintenant on doit décider de ce qu'on va faire.

-Ma priorité, c'est toi avant tout le reste. Je veux te garder en sécurité. Je suis prêt à tout pour ça.

-Attends...ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de céder à leur chantage ? Tu vas faire ce qu'ils te diront, histoire de bien leur faire comprendre qu'ils peuvent obtenir ce qu'ils veulent de toi rien qu'en menaçant de me faire du mal? Je t'interdis de leur céder! Tu m'as entendu! Je te l'interdis!

-Kyle, tu ne comprends pas, si ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent...

-Je ne comprends pas? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a fait, l'autre connard, quand il me pointait son couteau sous la gorge pour m'obliger à le branler? Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris le message? Je sais très bien à quoi je m'engage, merci! J'ai accepté de coucher avec toi en sachant ce que je risquais. Et si ce n'était pas le cas au début, maintenant ça l'est. Et je te le répète: tu ne dois pas leur céder.

-Et donc faire quoi à ton avis? Ignorer leur avertissement? Et les laisser t'enlever et te torturer? C'est ça que tu veux? »

Là Kyle ne sut pas quoi répondre, et se mura dans un silence énervé. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi il était tellement furieux. C'était sûrement le contrecoup de son viol. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça d'avoir subi ce genre d'agression, si en plus Mysterion utilisait ce prétexte pour abandonner son combat, ce serait pire que tout. Kyle n'aurait finalement été qu'un putain de boulet dans cette histoire. Une demoiselle en détresse à la manière de Mary-Jane, ou des autres connes de bande-dessinée, qui ne servaient à rien à part à mettre leur héros dans la merde. Kyle refusait d'endosser ce rôle. Évidemment il n'avait aucune envie de subir un deuxième viol, ou pire encore. Mais voir sa ville se retrouver entre les griffes du fils de pute qui dirigeait la criminalité, c'était tout simplement inacceptable. Même si Kyle était secrètement touché de la tendresse de son ami, il n'était pas question qu'il se soumette aux exigences de ces salopards à cause de lui.

Kyle se calma cependant très vite, conscient que Mysterion faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider. Ce n'était pas le moment de se prendre la tête, ils devaient absolument décider de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

« Kyle, je ne veux pas que tu coures de risques, répéta encore une fois Mysterion.

-Je sais, répondit le jeune juif d'une voix plus calme. Mais tu te rends bien compte que si tu te soumets à leurs exigences, tu ne feras que les encourager à me menacer?

-Peut-être. Mais quelle alternative est-ce que j'ai? Si j'étais un super-héros de comics, je t'abandonnerais pour que mon contact ne te cause plus d'ennuis.

-Sauf que tu n'es pas un super-héros de comics, répliqua Kyle. Et que tu as encore dit que tu m'aimais hier soir, devant cette putain de caméra.

-Je sais je sais. En fait, la meilleure solution, ça serait carrément que tu partes.

-Pardon? S'offusqua le roux.

-Je suis sérieux. Tu es en danger tant que tu resteras à South Park. Il faudrait que tu ailles te cacher...Genre, dans le Connecticut, chez ta tante! Là-bas, tu serais en sécurité!

-Là tu rêves Mysterion! C'est hors de question!

-Putain Kyle, ne sois pas aussi entêté! Je fais ce que je peux pour te protéger!

-Bien sûr, mais réfléchis un peu! Si je pars, ces types risquent de s'en prendre à ma famille, pour savoir où je me cache. Mes parents, mon frère. Ils n'ont pas à souffrir à cause de moi!

-Dans ce cas ils partiraient avec toi, et...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui empêcherait le leader d'envoyer quelqu'un à ma recherche? On sait qu'il a carrément réussi à soudoyer des membres du conseil municipal! Il a d'ailleurs sûrement pleins d'espions au commissariat, qui pourraient retrouver nos traces. Non Mysterion, si je pars ça serait pire, au contraire. Je n'aurai personne pour me protéger. »

Mysterion fut bien obligé de reconnaître la justesse de ces propos, et ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Ils gardèrent le silence de longues minutes, plongés dans des réflexions peu joyeuses. Finalement, le radio-réveil de Kyle afficha cinq heures du matin, et les deux amants n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de ligne de conduite à adopter. Ils finirent par échanger un regard de lassitude. Mal à l'aise, Kyle pensa soudain à quelque chose, sans rapport avec leur problème immédiat, et il saisit aussitôt l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

« Au fait Mysterion...Il faut que je te dise...J'ai retrouvé la trace de Jim McElroy. »

Le héros ouvrit des yeux ronds et regarda son ami avec surprise.

« C'est vrai? Tu sais où il est?

-Oui. Il habite à Bailey, au 84 Kennedy Street si je me souviens bien. Il se fait appeler John McElroy, et il fait toujours partie du culte de Cthulhu.

-Bailey? Mais c'est à trois kilomètres de South Park! Il était là-bas depuis le début?

-Oui, depuis sa sortie de prison. Euh, il faut que tu saches...Je l'ai dit aussi à...à l'autre. Quand je croyais encore que c'était toi. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait compris de quoi je parlais. »

Il y eut un bref silence gêné, que Kyle rompit très vite. Il avait désespérément besoin de parler d'autre chose.

« Dis, je crois que les gens qui fréquentaient le culte il y a dix-sept ans à South Park continuent de le faire encore aujourd'hui, à Bailey. D'après ce que j'ai compris en traînant sur le site du culte de Cthulhu, quand on adhère à la secte, c'est en général pour toute la vie, parce que ceux qui veulent renoncer sont considérés comme des traîtres par les autres. Quand j'ai fait croire aux adeptes sur internet que je voulais me joindre à eux, ils ont bien tenu à ce que je comprenne ça...

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir?

-Je veux dire...Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr que tes parents ne font plus partie de la secte? Si ça se trouve, ils continuent à aller aux réunions. Parce que s'ils avaient vraiment abandonné le culte, les autres adeptes auraient du essayer de se venger. On ne pardonne pas aux traîtres, ce sont les mots exacts qu'ils m'ont dit sur le site.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. En réalité mes parents n'appartenaient pas vraiment au culte. Ils se tapaient l'incruste uniquement pour avoir des bières gratuites. Ils ne se souviennent même plus de ce qui s'y passait.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Certain. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Kyle. J'irai voir McElroy pour lui poser des questions, quand je trouverai le temps.

-Je comptais y aller moi-même.

-C'est hors de question que je te laisse faire ça! Ce mec est sûrement dangereux. Je refuse que tu te mettes en danger pour moi! J'irai le voir moi-même, et si les choses tournent mal je peux toujours me suicider, comme ça il ne se souviendra même pas de moi. »

Kyle ne trouva rien à dire de plus. De toute façon Jim McElroy était très loin de constituer sa priorité pour le moment, et il en était de même pour Mysterion. Même si le héros aurait donné cher pour obtenir la localisation du gourou à peine quelques heures plus tôt, les choses avaient changées entre temps. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que la sécurité de Kyle qui comptait pour lui, tout son être était focalisé sur ce dilemme, et les origines de son pouvoir pouvaient bien attendre.

Un long silence se posa entre eux. Leur inquiétude réciproque était presque palpable, et Kyle décida soudain qu'il ne pouvait plus le supporter. C'était déjà assez difficile pour lui de supporter sa peur. Celle de Mysterion ne l'arrangeait pas du tout, au contraire. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie de se relancer dans un débat sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il en avait assez. Il avait envie d'être seul maintenant.

« Je suis fatigué... » dit-il.

Mysterion n'eut pas l'air de comprendre, puis il finit par ciller, avant de pousser un soupir.

« Bien sûr. Repose-toi Kyle, il est tard. »

Le jeune juif eut un peu honte de mettre ainsi son ami dehors, mais le héros ne chercha pas à protester. Au contraire, il accepta avec un peu trop d'empressement de se lever du lit, et alla même jusqu'à écarter le drap d'une main pour que Kyle puisse se glisser dessous. A l'évidence, le jeune juif n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un peu de solitude en cet instant. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Ils avaient besoin de réfléchir tous les deux.

Kyle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Mysterion se pencha pour lui donner un baiser d'adieu. Leurs lèvres restèrent liées l'une à l'autre pendant de longues secondes, dans un contact presque désespéré. Kyle sentit sa gorge se nouer, ses yeux étaient humides quand lui et Mysterion se séparèrent.

« Je t'aime Mysterion. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

-Oui. Je t'aime aussi Kyle. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour arranger la situation.

-D'accord. Je te fais confiance.

-Allez, dors maintenant. Et...Aujourd'hui on est samedi. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes de cette maison de la journée, d'accord ? Je reviendrai te voir la nuit prochaine, et on reparlera de tout ça. D'ici là j'aurai trouvé une solution... »

Kyle acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Le héros resta à son chevet quelques instants de plus, le temps d'être sûr que son ami n'avait plus besoin de lui, puis il se sauva par la fenêtre. Il était temps. Il avait à peine parcouru quelques mètres qu'il sentait sa volonté se briser, et un sanglot s'échappa de sa poitrine. Le héros escalada le premier escalier de secours venu et se réfugia sur le toit d'une bâtisse quelconque. Une fois là, il s'autorisa enfin à verser toutes ses larmes refoulées.

Qu'allait-il faire à propos de cette histoire de chantage? La réponse était simple. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait tout simplement pas ce qu'il allait faire. Céder était bien entendu hors de question. S'il commençait à envisager cette possibilité, il pouvait tout aussi bien jeter son costume de super-héros à la poubelle, parce que le résultat final serait le même: la ville serait livrée à la violence sans personne pour la protéger. Mais et Kyle? Pouvait-il vraiment le protéger éternellement contre la malveillance du chef de l'organisation criminelle de South Park? Si Mysterion ne cédait pas, ils se vengeraient sur son ami, ne serait-ce que pour faire souffrir le héros. Que pouvait-il faire pour empêcher ça? Quitter Kyle? L'envoyer dans le Connecticut chez sa tante? Le placer sous la protection de la police? Se montrer encore plus violent, encore plus menaçant? Faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour démasquer le chef de la pègre et l'arrêter avant qu'il ne nuise à son ami? Aucune de ces solutions ne lui parut satisfaisante. Une fois qu'il eut épuisé ses réserves de larmes, le héros se mit à errer dans la ville, en tournant et en retournant le problème dans sa tête, sans y trouver de solution.

Kyle, de son côté, entendit très bien son ami partir de la maison. Il avait fermé les yeux, mais il ne dormait pas, aussi épuisé qu'il soit. C'était trop douloureux de se souvenir, il y avait trop d'émotions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil. De la peur, de la colère, de la culpabilité, de l'amour pour Mysterion, de la haine, de la souffrance...Qu'allait-il devenir ? Est-ce que Mysterion pourrait éternellement veiller sur lui ? Dans le cas contraire, que lui arriverait-il ? Allait-il être enlevé, torturé, assassiné par les ennemis de son amant ? Et sa famille ? Peut-être qu'il serait plus prudent qu'ils quittent la ville, en effet...Mysterion ne serait plus là pour le protéger, mais sous protection policière, peut-être...A moins qu'ils ne se sauvent carrément à l'étranger...

Quand le soleil se leva, bien plus tard, Kyle n'avait pas dormi une seule minute. Il était trop tourmenté. Par les menaces qui pesaient sur lui. Mais également par autre chose...


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review sur le chapitre d'avant, ça fait super plaisir, et ça motive vachement pour écrire la suite^^ Donc voilà pour le chapitre 16, je dois avouer que c'est un de mes préférés pour le moment. Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

Mysterion erra un long moment à travers la ville ce matin-là. Il était cinq heures et demi du matin, l'heure charnière à laquelle les bandes de voyous commençaient à quitter les rues, et où les premiers citoyens s'aventuraient dehors pour aller au travail. Mais ce jour-là était un samedi. Il n'y avait personne dehors, et le héros eut beau se rendre dans les quartiers les plus malfamés et les plus dangereux, il ne croisa pas âme qui vive. Ni passant, ni dealer, ni jeune désaxé zonant dans les rues.

Le héros poussa un soupir de lassitude et décida finalement de mettre fin à sa patrouille nocturne pour cette fois. A cette heure-ci, il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un se fasse braquer ou agresser. Surtout un week-end, où les gens préféraient rester chez eux pour dormir. Mysterion hésita à rentrer chez lui, mais il préféra s'installer sur le toit d'une boutique de vêtements en ruines, d'où il pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait en contrebas. Il s'assit, examina encore une fois la rue pour être sûr qu'il était seul, et finalement se cacha le visage dans les mains en poussant un gémissement.

Il pensa à Kyle, son ami le plus cher, qui devait dormir en cet instant. Mysterion aurait voulu rester un peu plus longtemps à ses côtés, conscient que le roux avait grandement besoin de lui pour surmonter l'épreuve qu'il avait traversée plus tôt dans la nuit. Mais ça avait été terrible pour lui de voir son ami, si fier et ardent habituellement, se montrer aussi effrayé, aussi malheureux. Tout ça à cause de lui. Parce qu'il l'avait entraîné dans un combat qui ne le concernait pas, et qu'il l'avait exposé au danger par pur égoïsme.

Il savait pourtant les risques qu'il faisait courir à Kyle en faisant de lui son amant. Il le savait très bien, il en avait même parlé à Kyle, au tout début de leur relation. Mais est-ce que ça l'avait arrêté? Non. Malgré ses scrupules, il avait quand même été assez con, assez naïf pour croire que les choses se passeraient bien! Et voilà le résultat! Kyle avait été agressé, violé dans sa propre chambre, par un type à la solde du leader de la pègre! Est-ce qu'il s'en remettrait jamais? Est-ce qu'un jour Kyle serait seulement capable d'avoir une vie sexuelle normale sans repenser aussitôt à cette ordure et à ses menaces? Est-ce qu'il pourrait un jour accepter de nouveau que Mysterion le touche? Est-ce qu'il lui pardonnerait de n'avoir pas pu le sauver? Le héros ne le savait pas. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Et c'était un sentiment atroce de se dire que son ami le plus cher avait peut-être été définitivement brisé à cause de ses conneries à lui.

Quasiment terrassé par le remord, Mysterion était sur le point de fondre en larmes quand soudain, la silhouette d'un homme sortit de l'ombre d'une ruelle parallèle et remonta la rue d'un pas rapide. Mysterion, contrarié d'être dérangé dans ses lamentations intérieures, lui jeta un regard agacé. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il le vit mieux. Il le connaissait ce mec! Il l'avait déjà croisé, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure! A la bijouterie! C'était un des membre du groupe de braqueurs qui avaient fait diversion pour que l'autre ordure puisse agresser Kyle!

Une flambée de haine fit bouillir le sang du héros, qui se leva aussitôt. Il suivit du regard l'individu, juste le temps de s'assurer qu'il était seul et qu'il n'avait pas perçu sa présence. Puis il se précipita sur ses traces en courant sur les toits. Il prit quelques mètres d'avance sur lui, sauta dans une ruelle et alla l'attendre, impatient. Quand l'homme passa à son niveau, il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait: il fut saisi par le revers de sa chemise et balancé avec violence contre le mur. L'homme poussa une exclamation de surprise, essaya de se débattre, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands quand il vit devant lui un Mysterion fou de rage.

« Que..? Hein, mais qu'est-ce que..? »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Mysterion lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, lui cassant une ou deux dents au passage. Il tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur, et le héros lui envoya autre coup, dans le nez cette fois. Mysterion était à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait en cet instant. Il n'y avait plus de place en lui pour la réflexion et le self-contrôle. La seule émotion qui dictait ses actes était la colère, une colère noire, violente et destructrice. Cet homme avait participé à l'agression de Kyle, même si c'était indirectement. Il obéissait aux ordres du même salaud qui avait envoyé un type violer son ami. C'était à cause de lui, et de ses copains, si Mysterion n'avait pas pu arriver à temps pour sauver Kyle! Il allait le payer! Il allait le payer très cher!

L'homme esquiva un troisième coup de poing du héros, se releva à toute vitesse et recula de quelques pas. Du sang jaillissait de sa bouche démolie et de son nez brisé, et coulait sur son menton. Il jeta à Mysterion un regard effrayé, et sortit de la poche de sa veste un couteau à cran d'arrêt, qu'il tendit devant lui d'une main tremblante. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Mysterion se rendit compte que ce type était encore jeune, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que son frère Kevin.

« T...T'approche pas...bafouilla le jeune homme en reculant encore un peu. Si...Sinon j'te tue!

-Ah ouais? Essaye un peu pour voir! »

Mysterion s'avança d'un pas. Le jeune homme s'élança en avant, le couteau visant la poitrine du héros, mais Mysterion n'eut aucun mal à éviter son attaque maladroite. Cela le fit ricaner; il faisait moins le fier, hein, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus ses gros bras de copains pour le soutenir! D'ailleurs comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait plus son arme à feu sur lui? La question effleura brièvement l'esprit de Mysterion, mais il oublia très vite ce détail insignifiant. L'homme contre-attaqua, et se jeta sur le justicier en faisant de grands moulinets avec le bras qui tenait le couteau. Là encore, le héros esquiva sans problème, mais son pied glissa soudain sur une flaque d'eau et il se mit à chanceler. L'homme voulut profiter de cette aubaine, et plongea sur Mysterion, qui ne put réagir à temps. Le couteau effleura son bras droit, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Le jeune homme poussa une exclamation de triomphe, mais il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour savourer cette victoire. Mysterion le repoussa avec violence et lui tordit le poignet pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Le couteau tomba à terre, le héros s'empressa de le récupérer, et quand il vit cela le jeune homme se détourna pour s'enfuir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller très loin. Mysterion le rattrapa, le plaqua contre le mur d'en face et lui enfonça le couteau dans l'épaule jusqu'à la garde.

Il y eut une giclée de sang quand le héros retira l'arme, et le jeune homme poussa un hurlement perçant. Mysterion le regarda sans mot dire, surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de poignarder un homme? Il avait délibérément blessé un homme, avec une arme? C'était la première fois de sa carrière de super-héros qu'il faisait ça. D'habitude il mettait toujours un point d'honneur à ne pas blesser quelqu'un de sang-froid, toutes les fois où il avait envoyé un homme à l'hôpital, ça avait été de la légitime défense. Pourtant ce mec là, Mysterion l'avait poignardé alors qu'il lui tournait le dos et qu'il essayait de fuir.

Une brève seconde, Mysterion se sentit mal à l'aise, mais ça ne dura pas. L'image de Kyle prostré et sanglotant venait de lui revenir à l'esprit, et il braqua sur l'homme un regard dur comme la pierre. Une certaine satisfaction se lisait sur son visage aussi. Ce coup de couteau sur un type qui lui tournait le dos n'était rien en comparaison de l'agression qu'avait subi Kyle. Kyle était réellement un être sans défense. Lui il n'avait rien demandé à personne. Ce n'était pas le cas de ce salaud. Il l'avait bien cherché. Il méritait son sort.

Le jeune homme se débattit pour essayer de s'échapper, mais Mysterion le retenait solidement. Une rage noire lui remuait les entrailles. Il fut brusquement saisi d'une envie terriblement tentante de tuer cet homme. Tant qu'il y était, puisqu'il l'avait déjà blessé, pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'au bout? Il le méritait bien. C'était à cause de lui, et de ses petits copains de la bijouterie, si Mysterion n'avait pas pu sauver Kyle! Après tout, comment de personnes innocentes ce type avait-il bien pu tuer de son côté? Combien de braquages avait-il commis? Combien de viols? Combien de chantages? Combien de menaces? Combien de vies allaient être bouleversées à l'avenir à cause de ce type? Et s'il le tuait vraiment? Ce serait facile, il avait déjà un couteau sous la main. Un coup dans le bide et hop! Une ordure en moins à South Park! L'esprit de Mysterion émit une certaine réserve à cette idée, mais ses tripes, elles, étaient très tentées, et il hésita quelques instants, la main toujours accrochée au couteau. Quelques gouttes écarlates glissaient le long de la lame, avant de tomber lentement à terre.

Le braqueur dut lire quelque chose dans son regard car il se mit à chialer. Pas de simples larmes silencieuses, non. De vrais pleurs de bébé, bruyants et désagréables, ponctué ci et là de reniflements énervants.

« S'il te plait, gémit-il d'une voix tremblante. Me fais pas de mal. Chuis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-Tu peux l'être oui. » répliqua Mysterion d'une voix à faire geler les banquises.

La plaie à l'épaule du mec saignait abondamment. Elle avait l'air vraiment profonde. Mysterion se sentit bizarre à l'idée que s'il avait frappé ailleurs, sur le ventre ou dans la poitrine par exemple, il aurait très bien pu tuer ce mec. Pas exactement de sang-froid, mais ça n'aurait pas été de la légitime défense. Et on n'aurait pas vraiment pu dire que ce n'était pas prémédité. Ça aurait été un véritable meurtre en vérité, comme ce que faisaient tous ces types contre qui il se battait chaque nuit depuis trois mois. Mysterion aurait sans doute du se sentir mal, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait glacé, insensible à la douleur de ce mec et à sa peur. Il avait la conviction soudaine que s'il l'avait réellement assassiné, il n'aurait pas éprouvé le moindre regret. Pas cette nuit, alors qu'à peine une demi-heure plus tôt il était encore dans la chambre de Kyle à essayer de le réconforter après son viol.

Il se demanda encore une fois s'il oserait vraiment tuer le jeune braqueur, mais l'envie lui en était passée tout à coup. La fureur incontrôlable était partie, remplacée par une colère froide et haineuse. Il pensa à Kyle, et sut que son ami n'aurait pas approuvé ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de faire. Ça aurait été comme se rabaisser au niveau de ces types. Ce mec en train de pleurer comme un enfant terrifié n'était pas celui qui avait agressé Kyle. Ce n'était qu'un larbin, un homme de main sans aucune importance. En fait, le voir comme ça en train de couiner et de supplier Mysterion de ne pas le tuer calma un peu la haine du héros, et la remplaça par un mépris écœuré.

« S'te plait, me tue pas, sanglota le jeune homme. J'te jure que j'voulais pas t'attaquer. J'faisais que suivre les ordres.

-Les ordres, hein? Tu sais pourquoi on t'a demandé de braquer cette bijouterie? Tu sais pourquoi on vous a demandé de faire diversion, à toi et à tes potes?

-N...Nan! Nan j'te jure! Il nous a rien dit! On devait juste faire semblant de voler les bijoux, mais ché pas pourquoi!

-« Il »? Qui ça « il »?

-Le...Le patron.

-Tu parles de votre chef? Celui qui règne sur tous les hors-la-loi de South Park? Tu l'as vu? Tu le connais?

-Je...Je l'ai d'jà vu quelques fois.

-Qui c'est? Demanda brusquement Mysterion en renforçant sa prise sur le jeune homme. Dis-le moi tout de suite! Je veux savoir son nom! »

Le jeune braqueur lui jeta un regard terrifié, mais Mysterion eut l'étrange impression que ce n'était pas de lui que ce mec avait peur en cet instant. Le héros savait très bien pourquoi. Depuis des semaines, il essayait en vain de savoir qui était la personne qui dirigeait l'ensemble de la population criminelle de South Park, et jamais il n'avait pu trouver la moindre réponse. Ce n'était pas que le leader se cachait d'eux, au contraire, mais il inspirait chez ses hommes une telle peur qu'aucun d'entre eux, aussi aguerris soient-ils, n'avait jamais laissé échappé un seul mot sur son identité. Mysterion s'était pourtant montré insistant, et il savait que de son côté, le sergent Yates avait tout fait pour arracher des aveux aux gens qui se faisaient arrêter. Pour rien. Aucun voyou, que ce soit les professionnels du crime les plus dangereux ou les petits délinquants dans le genre de ce type, n'avait accepté de coopérer.

Et bien cette fois, ce connard avait intérêt à parler! Larbin ou pas, Mysterion s'en foutait complètement maintenant. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était que cette lopette chialant comme un bébé connaissait le nom du type qui avait envoyé quelqu'un violer Kyle, et le héros se sentait prêt à tout pour obtenir ce renseignement! A absolument tout.

« Dis-le moi! S'écria Mysterion en frappant avec violence le jeune homme au visage. Allez parle!

-Je...J'peux pas...

-Comment ça tu peux pas? Répliqua le justicier en frappant de nouveau. Tu vas me le dire, et tout de suite!

-N...Non... »

Mysterion le toisa avec colère, et vit dans le regard du braqueur, au-delà des larmes de terreur, une lueur obstinée. Il ne parlerait pas aussi facilement. C'était peut-être une mauviette, mais le leader devait le terrifier comme il terrifiait tous les autres. Mysterion allait devoir se montrer bien plus persuasif s'il espérait vaincre sa peur. Le héros s'obligea à respirer un grand coup et resta immobile quelques secondes, le temps de retrouver son calme. Cela sembla déconcerter le jeune homme, qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Tu ne veux pas parler? Demanda Mysterion d'une voix mortellement calme. Tu es bien sûr de toi?

-Ouais...gémit l'autre. T'es ptête fort, mais le patron il est fort aussi, et il sait toujours tout c'qui s'passe.

-Tu sais que ça fait longtemps que je cherche cette information? Tu sais que je suis prêt à tout pour ça? En plus, figure-toi que ton patron a fait quelque chose cette nuit...qui m'a vraiment foutu les boules. Mais attention, je dis pas qu'il m'a fait peur, non. Je dis qu'il m'a mis en colère...Mais genre vraiment vraiment en colère, tu vois? »

Le braqueur déglutit difficilement. Une vive inquiétude se dessina sur ses traits. Le calme trompeur du héros était en soi beaucoup plus effrayant que ses crises de colère, et de bien plus mauvais augure. En cela, il ressemblait au patron.

« Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu sais, poursuivit Mysterion, je risque de m'énerver encore plus. Et là, je ne sais pas ce dont je serai capable. Tu sais que j'ai failli te tuer tout à l'heure?

-Tu...Tu bluffes, souffla l'homme d'une voix désespérée. T'es pas un assassin. Tu tues pas les gens toi.

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Je n'ai jamais tué personne jusque là parce que je n'en avais pas besoin. Mais là tu vois j'ai tellement envie d'obtenir le nom de ton patron... »

Mysterion agita le couteau sous les yeux de sa proie, pour être sûr qu'il voit bien les traces de sang sur la lame.

« ...Que je me sens prêt à tout pour ça. »

Mysterion laissa la menace planer quelque temps, sans quitter le braqueur du regard. Il savoura l'expression de terreur et d'impuissance sur son visage, et pour la première fois de sa carrière, apprécia vraiment la peur qu'il pouvait faire naître chez les types dans son genre. Il ne savait pas qui était ce fameux patron et ce dont il pouvait se montrer capable, mais en cette seconde Mysterion se sentait capable de l'égaler sur bien des points si ça pouvait lui permettre d'obtenir son nom. Le nom du salopard qui avait menacé Kyle.

« Je...bafouilla le braqueur. J'peux rien dire...

-Oh mais si tu peux, insista Mysterion en approchant son couteau de la gorge du type. Et tu vas me le dire. »

Est-ce que c'était comme ça qu'il avait fait celui qui avait agressé Kyle? Est-ce que c'était comme ça qu'il avait pu le convaincre de se laisser violer sans appeler à l'aide?

« J't'en supplie...

-Supplie autant que tu veux, ça ne changera rien.

-Il me tuera...

-Si tu ne parles pas, c'est moi qui te tuerai.

-J'y crois pas... »

Mysterion fronça les sourcils, et se sentit perdre la maîtrise de sa colère. Putain, mais il croyait quoi lui? Qu'il jouait la comédie? Pour bien faire comprendre à ce mec qu'il ne plaisantait pas, le héros conserva sa prise sur lui d'une main et, de l'autre, il approcha ses doigts de la plaie encore sanguinolente sur son épaule. Il appuya dessus le plus profondément qu'il put, ce qui arracha un hurlement de douleur au braqueur. Le visage froid comme la glace, le héros maintint son appui de très longues secondes, et écouta attentivement les cris et les supplications de l'homme.

Est-ce que les cris de Kyle avaient été aussi fort? Est-ce qu'il avait supplié son agresseur de le laisser tranquille?

« Arrête ça! Je t'en prie, ça fait mal!

-Le nom de ton patron d'abord. »

Le braqueur ne dit rien, et Mysterion glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de la plaie encore ouverte. Le sang coula sur la veste du type, qui hurla encore plus fort et se débattit, mais Mysterion le retenait solidement. Heureusement que ce mec était plutôt chétif.

« Alors, tu vas me le dire, oui ou merde? »

Mysterion glissa un autre doigt dans la plaie et les enfonça lentement. Le jeune homme était blanc comme un linge, et ses cris semblaient de plus en plus faibles. Ou peut-être que Mysterion ne les entendait plus aussi fort. Jamais le héros ne s'était senti aussi calme, aussi glacé en lui, comme si toute émotion avait disparu pour ne plus laisser que de la détermination, et une volonté implacable. Un instant, cela l'effraya de voir ce dont il était capable, mais ce ne fut qu'un sentiment passager. La vérité c'était que, même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement faire souffrir cet homme, il se sentait tout à fait capable de continuer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce type lâche enfin l'information dont il avait tant besoin.

Pour Kyle. Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour Kyle. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Et qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui.

« Cartman! S'écria soudain le braqueur. Il s'appelle Cartman! »

Mysterion écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et fixa le jeune homme d'un air incrédule. Il avait sûrement mal entendu...

« T'as dit quoi là?

-Il s'appelle Cartman, sanglota l'autre. C'est un lycéen. Je t'en supplie arrête ça! »

Comme dans un rêve, Mysterion retira ses doigts de la plaie sans quitter des yeux l'homme devant lui. C'était sûrement une blague. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Tu parles de Eric Cartman? Tu te fous de ma gueule?

-Nan, j'te jure que c'est la vérité! Bafouilla l'homme. C'est lui qui nous a demandé de braquer la bijouterie. C'est lui qui a tout organisé. C'est lui qui dirige tout.

-Mais c'est...Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Cartman? Mais c'est juste un...un...un gros con mégalomane! Tu essayes de me faire croire que des types dans le genre de Bill Allen ou de Nate Foreman bossent pour lui? Qu'il leur donne des ordres?

-Il...Il a pris le pouvoir il y a deux mois. Avant, il bossait pour le leader d'un des plus gros gang de la ville, et c'est lui qu'organisait toutes les opérations. Il a convaincu tous les autres de se joindre à lui après. Y en a pleins qui voulaient pas, mais ce mec c'est...c'est un génie du crime. Il est super intelligent, il a pleins de contacts, il sait toujours s'faire obéir. Même les mecs qui traînent dans Maiden Street ont peur de lui.

-C'est complètement délirant...

-Il a tué Robert Gytes. Tu sais, le mec qui voulait se présenter aux municipales? C'était l'idée de Cartman, toute la stratégie pour lui faire prendre le pouvoir et gagner le contrôle de la ville. Quand Gytes s'est fait prendre, il l'a tué lui-même pour être sûr de pas être dénoncé. »

Mysterion sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. La mort de Robert Gytes...Un épisode horriblement frustrant de sa carrière de super-héros. Cet homme lui avait littéralement pourri la vie, il avait bien failli monter la population de South Park contre lui, et quand enfin ses véritables intentions s'étaient révélées au grand jour, il était mort sans avoir pu donner la moindre réponse aux questions qui tourmentaient tant le héros. Est-ce que c'était réellement Cartman qui l'avait envoyé contre lui? Certes, le gros lard était diaboliquement intelligent, et vicieux, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment lui le leader de toute la criminalité de la ville? Le même Cartman que Kenny connaissait depuis toujours, celui qu'il considérait autrefois comme un ami? Le même qu'il voyait presque tous les jours au lycée? Le même qui avait soi-disant payé Bill Allen et les autres pour le tuer? Le même qui avait essayé deux fois de violer Kyle?

Un souvenir se présenta tout à coup à l'esprit de Mysterion, qui lui glaça le sang. Cette nuit où il avait été voir Cartman pour lui expliquer ce qu'il risquait à essayer d'agresser Kyle. Il ne se souvenait plus des mots exacts qu'il avait utilisés, mais il savait que le message avait été très clair: si Cartman s'en prenait encore une fois au jeune juif, Mysterion se vengerait. Et il se souvenait que Cartman avait eu du mal à comprendre pour quelle raison ça tenait tellement à cœur au justicier.

« Nom de Dieu...réalisa t-il avec horreur. Cette nuit-là...Quand j'ai dit à ce gros connard de laisser Kyle tranquille...Il a tout de suite du comprendre à quel point c'était important pour moi, vu ma réaction! Et si c'était lui le mec que je recherchais depuis tout ce temps... Si c'était le leader de toutes ces ordures qui agressent les gens et braquent les magasins... »

Résultat des menaces de Mysterion: une caméra placée dans la chambre de Kyle. Et la découverte de sa liaison plus qu'amicale avec le super-héros. Pour ce gros porc mégalo, ça avait du être une humiliation terrible de découvrir que l'objet de ses désirs était déjà l'amant de son ennemi. Et il avait envoyé un homme se faisant passer pour Mysterion pour l'agresser, afin de se venger d'eux deux. C'était tout à fait son style, ça!

« C'est de ma faute. Tout ça c'est de ma faute. Si seulement je n'avais pas perdu mon sang-froid devant Cartman...Il n'aurait pas deviné pour moi et Kyle. Mais je ne voulais pas! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça! Je voulais seulement le protéger! »

Encore une fois, les malheurs du jeune juif étaient uniquement du à l'inconscience et à l'égoïsme de Mysterion. Le héros se sentit profondément écœuré de lui-même, et crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes de frustration et de remords. Au lieu de ça, il resserra sa prise sur le jeune homme terrifié devant lui.

« Comment c'est possible? Comment est-ce que vous pouvez seulement accepter de recevoir des ordres de ce fils de pute? Bordel mais il...il a que seize ans!

-Tu l'connais pas, ça s'voit! Souffla le braqueur d'un air interloqué. J't'ai dit que ce mec était un génie du crime. Il est capable de tout pour obtenir c'qu'il veut. Il sait toujours trouver le point faible des gens. Et les mecs qu'ont essayé de lui prendre sa place l'ont payé très cher. T'as jamais entendu parler de Scott Tenorman? C'est un mec qui l'avait arnaqué quand il était plus jeune. Et ben Cartman, il a fait tuer ses parents, il les a fait cuire dans un chili, et il les a fait bouffer à Scott! Et à ce qu'on dit, quand ce pauvre gosse s'est mis à chialer, Cartman il a carrément bu ses larmes! »

Mysterion sentit la nausée l'envahir à ce souvenir. Oh oui, il avait entendu parler de Scott Tenorman. Stan et Kyle étaient là lors du fameux concours de chili, ils lui avaient tout raconté. Ce jour-là, Kenny avait découvert que le gros garçon qu'il considérait comme un parfait imbécile pouvait se révéler terriblement retors quand on le cherchait.

« Ouais, renchérit l'autre. C'est un bon exemple de ce dont il est capable. Et faut pas croire qu'y a que ce pauvre Scott de qui il s'est vengé. Y a pleins de mecs qui sont morts bizarrement ces dernières semaines. Tout le monde sait qu'c'est lui, mais personne osera jamais le dire.

-Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne l'a dénoncé jusque là?

-Bordel mec, mais tu m'écoutes pas? J't'ai dit que Cartman foutait la trouille à tout l'monde! Personne ira jamais le dénoncer! Il s'venge toujours quand on l'emmerde! Et il a pleins d'espions parmi les poulets. »

Mysterion resta muet de longues secondes, trop choqué par la révélation pour savoir quoi dire d'adéquat. Ça y était, il avait enfin découvert l'identité de son ennemi. Et ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il avait cru que le leader de la pègre de South Park serait un professionnel, un dealer puissant, un assassin reconnu, l'un de ces types redoutés au casier judiciaire long comme le bras. Mais Cartman? Le Cartman? Le gros tas de graisse ambulant qui avait encore râlé hier matin parce qu'il avait eu un D en histoire? C'était complètement insensé! Cartman était peut-être un monstre de cruauté et de perversité, mais il n'avait pas le profil d'un leader!

Quoique...quand on y pensait...Il était intelligent. Manipulateur, sournois, sans pitié. Il ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Et puis, il avait bien essayé de le tuer l'autre fois, pas vrai? Il avait envoyé trois violeurs agresser des gamines de treize ans, tout ça pour attirer Mysterion dans un piège et le laisser se faire réduire en charpie par six criminels en furie. Et Scott Tenorman...Kenny n'avait plus pensé à lui depuis des années, mais quand on connaissait cette histoire, on ne pouvait pas douter de ce dont Cartman pouvait être capable quand il le voulait. Et si c'était bel et bien lui qui avait fait installer cette caméra dans la chambre de Kyle...C'était tout à fait son style d'envoyer un homme violer Kyle en se faisant passer pour Mysterion.

Le héros réalisa soudain avec horreur la situation dans laquelle était plongé son ami. Kyle n'était pas seulement le moyen de pression par lequel les ennemis de Mysterion espéraient le contrôler. C'était aussi l'objet des fantasmes de ce gros porc, depuis le début de cette histoire. Bien avant que Mysterion ne devienne le personnage redouté qu'il était désormais, Cartman avait essayé de s'en prendre à Kyle. Il avait même essayé une deuxième fois, quand il avait cru que le héros était mort! Mysterion comprit en un éclair que céder au chantage de ce gros porc ne suffirait pas à protéger son ami. Cartman avait tellement envie de lui faire du mal qu'il finirait par le faire, que son ennemi lui obéisse ou pas.

Mais que pouvait faire Mysterion alors? Comment pouvait-il empêcher ce fils de pute de s'en prendre à Kyle? Il fallait à tout prix l'arrêter! Si seulement Mysterion pouvait prouver sa responsabilité dans la vague de violences qui frappait la ville depuis des mois, il irait en prison pour un bon moment, et Kyle serait enfin en sécurité! Mais comment prouver une telle chose? Si personne n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que soupçonné le gros lard, ça voulait bien dire qu'il avait assuré ses arrières! Et son influence sur le milieu criminel était si grande qu'il était assuré d'avoir constamment la protection des types les plus dangereux de la ville.

Mysterion prit soudain conscience de quelque chose. Lors de son meurtre, l'autre fois, quand Cartman l'avait filmé...Il avait filmé lui-même, non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas se salir les mains, mais parce qu'ainsi il était assuré de ne pas apparaître sur la vidéo qui devait faire le tour du net! Et le connaissant, il avait sûrement trouvé une astuce pour que la police ne retrouve jamais l'origine de la vidéo! Putain de connard! A la pensée que moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, il s'était trouvé dans la même pièce, à seulement quelques mètres de ce gros fils de pute, sans se douter une seconde de qui il était vraiment, Mysterion serra les poings avec rage.

Que faire maintenant? La première impulsion de Mysterion fut d'attendre le lever du soleil et de se rendre chez ce connard pour l'éliminer. C'était une idée très alléchante, et le héros y pensa tout à fait sérieusement. Mais malgré son désir profond de revanche, il fut bien obligé de reconnaître que ça ne réglerait sans doute pas le problème. Si Cartman mourrait, un autre criminel prendrait sa place, un que Mysterion ne connaîtrait pas et dont il ne saurait pas prévoir les réactions. Si le héros se contentait de le menacer, Cartman se vengerait encore sur Kyle. Il était hors de question que son ami ait encore à souffrir à cause de ses décisions irréfléchies! Non, cette fois Mysterion ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser dominer par la colère. Il devait soigneusement réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

Comment réagir? Au moins, Mysterion savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de céder au chantage de ce gros connard, car rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'agresser encore Kyle s'il le voulait. La seule chose à faire pour protéger son ami, c'était de faire en sorte que Cartman n'ose pas s'en prendre à lui. Mais le gros avait toute une bande de criminels à ses ordres. Qu'est-ce que Mysterion avait, lui? La justice? Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit. La police? Impossible de leur faire confiance, avec tous les espions que Cartman devait avoir dans leurs rangs. Le soutien de la population? Inutile en l'état actuel des choses. En fait, plus il y pensait, plus Mysterion se rendait compte que la seule chose qu'il possédait, la seule chose qui pouvait l'avantager sur Cartman, c'était son pouvoir d'immortalité.

Mais comment s'en servir au mieux? En quoi ne pas pouvoir mourir pourrait l'aider à protéger Kyle? Cela impliquait bien entendu que Cartman ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de lui. Une vague idée commença à prendre forme dans la tête de Mysterion, qu'il examina et soupesa sous tous les angles. En fait, plutôt qu'une idée, c'était une ligne de conduite à laquelle il venait de penser et qui peut-être pourrait faire en sorte que le gros lard n'ose pas s'en prendre à Kyle. Mysterion ne savait pas si ça marcherait, mais il se rendait bien compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Si il ne se soumettait pas à son chantage, la seule chose à faire, c'était de répliquer.

Mysterion reporta enfin son attention sur le jeune braqueur, qui n'avait pas osé ajouter un mot de peur que le héros ne se mette en tête de le tabasser encore.

« J'ai un message à faire passer à Cartman, dit-il fermement. Écoute-moi bien parce que c'est toi qui va le lui transmettre.

-Quoi? Non j'veux pas que...

-Ta gueule et écoute! Tu diras à Cartman que cette fois, il est allé trop loin. Dis-lui qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est fini le gentil justicier de dessin animé! Cette fois, c'est la guerre. Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de me laisser impressionner par ses menaces, en fait j'ai bien l'intention de tout faire pour que lui et sa bande soient détruits pour de bon! Fais en sorte que tout le monde dans les bas-quartiers le sache tant que tu y es. Dis-lui aussi que si jamais nos chemins se croisent de nouveau, je le tuerai de mes propres mains. Et si jamais il a le malheur de s'en prendre encore à Kyle... »

Là, la poigne de Mysterion se resserra très fort.

« ...Si jamais il ose encore une fois l'approcher, une seule fois, je le traquerai où qu'il aille et je ferai en sorte que sa mort soit très lente et très douloureuse. Je lui rendrai tout ce qu'il lui aura fait au centuple. Et j'y ajouterai quelques petites choses de mon cru. Tu as bien compris le message? »

Terrifié par la haine qu'il devinait dans la voix du héros, le braqueur hocha vigoureusement la tête en souhaitant que ce cauchemar finisse vite.

« Peut-être que Cartman ne sera pas convaincu de ma détermination, ajouta Mysterion. Si c'est le cas, tu lui diras ceci: je me fous éperdument de ce qui pourra m'arriver. Je suis immortel. Jamais il ne pourra se débarrasser de moi. Et même s'il faut que je moisisse vingt ans en prison ou que je doive le traquer pendant cinquante ans à travers la planète, si je dois voler, tuer et torturer pour le retrouver, je suis prêt à le faire. Parce que moi j'ai l'éternité devant moi. »

Le jeune homme poussa une exclamation de stupeur et regarda Mysterion comme s'il pensait que c'était une blague. Mais le justicier était parfaitement sérieux, et après avoir fixé son adversaire dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, il le relâcha. Le braqueur chancela un peu quand il essaya de retrouver son équilibre, et hésita à s'en aller tout de suite. Mysterion poussa un soupir d'agacement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Vas-y, va rejoindre Cartman!

-Une seconde...Quand tu dis qu't'es immortel...C'est une plaisanterie, pas vrai?

-Pas du tout. Comment crois-tu que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, toutes les fois où je me suis attaqué à des types armés? Cartman le sait bien. D'ailleurs, si tu veux le dire aux autres mecs de ta bande, tu peux. Il faut bien que tout le monde comprenne que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais m'arrêter. »

Le jeune homme ne sut pas quoi répondre, et après avoir regardé le héros avec indécision, il se détourna et se sauva en courant. Sa silhouette disparut dans les ténèbres de la rue. Mysterion le suivit du regard un long moment, le vent agitant doucement les pans de sa cape, mille pensées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Il espérait avoir bien fait. Il espérait que sa ligne de conduite était la bonne. Il espérait que Cartman n'essayerait pas de se venger sur Kyle. De toute façon, s'il le faisait, Mysterion le tuerait. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Il restait encore une dernière chose à faire. Juste une précaution, pour être sûr que rien n'arriverait à Kyle. Le héros se détourna et courut à travers les rues de la ville. Direction le commissariat. Avec un peu de chance, le sergent Yates ne serait pas encore rentré chez lui. Mysterion devait absolument lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Même s'il se doutait que le sergent ne pourrait rien faire de concret contre Cartman, puisqu'il n'y avait ni preuve de son implication, ni témoignage contre lui, le héros espérait quand même que Yates connaissait un ou deux flics de confiance qui pourraient maintenir Kyle sous protection le temps que toute cette histoire se finisse. Mysterion se doutait que Kyle n'aimerait pas ça, mais ils n'avaient plus le choix. Désormais, c'était la guerre entre lui et Cartman, et tous les coups étaient permis. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le gros lard fasse une erreur. Et quand ça arriverait, Mysterion serait là, et il ferait tout pour qu'il tombe, et ne se relève jamais!

* * *

><p>Kyle, allongé dans son lit, était sur le point de céder à l'épuisement et de sombrer dans un sommeil peu reposant quand soudain il ouvrit grand les yeux dans le noir. Il se redressa aussitôt, le cœur battant la chamade, une pensée venant juste de lui traverser l'esprit. Une remarque que Mysterion avait faite tout à l'heure, à laquelle Kyle n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention, mais qui maintenant tournait et retournait dans sa tête avec insistance.<p>

« _En réalité mes parents n'appartenaient pas vraiment au culte. Ils se tapaient l'incruste uniquement pour avoir des bières gratuites. _»

Était-il possible que ce soit...

Le jeune roux se leva à toute vitesse et se précipita sur son ordinateur, qu'il alluma d'une main tremblante. Il était incroyablement nerveux, au point qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas insulter son Mac, trop lent à son goût. Quand enfin il put se connecter à internet, il alla sur le site du journal officiel de South Park et rechercha un article qu'il avait lu une bonne dizaine de fois, sans en saisir la portée sur le coup. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide! La réponse était là, sous ses yeux, depuis tout ce temps!

La photo des adeptes du culte de Cthulhu, arrêtés dix-sept ans plus tôt. Kyle y avait reconnu des gens qu'il connaissait. Entre autre, deux personnes qu'il avait souvent eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Stuart et Carol McCormick. Kyle se souvint brusquement avoir été étonné sur le coup de découvrir qu'ils avaient fait partie de la secte. Ils n'avaient pas le profil type de ces cinglés adeptes de magie noire. En revanche, ils étaient bien connus pour avoir des problèmes avec l'alcool.

Kyle vérifia la date de parution de l'article, l'estomac noué d'excitation. La photo avait été prise dix-sept ans plus tôt, un 22 juin. Autrement dit...

Autrement dit neuf mois précisément avant la naissance de son ami Kenny.

« Kenny? Murmura t-il. Est-ce que c'est vraiment toi? »

Il médita la question, et sut tout à coup que c'était forcément la bonne réponse. Kenny était quelqu'un de grand, athlétique, et musclé. Il avait une chevelure désordonnée et un peu trop longue. Il était très proche de Kyle, depuis toujours. Il avait une très grande expérience en matière de sexe, et il faisait même partie des rares lycéens de South Park à avoir déjà testé les hommes. Bordel, mais c'était tellement évident en fait! Toutes ces fois où il s'était endormi en classe, et où il avait séché les cours! Sa connaissance de la personnalité de Cartman! La confiance qu'il avait accordé à Kyle, depuis le premier jour! Il savait parfaitement que Kyle était de son côté, puisqu'il avait lui-même été témoin de son altercation avec Wendy! Et puis, maintenant que Kyle y pensait, est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas eu quelques fois où il avait remarqué des traces de coups sur son corps? Mais si, et il avait naturellement pensé que le blond s'était encore battu avec son père! Quel con il avait pu être de ne pas comprendre tout de suite qui était réellement son ami! Et puis aussi, tout à l'heure, quand Kyle avait avoué avoir parlé de lui à Stan, Mysterion n'avait pas eu l'air plus énervé que ça. Il n'avait même pas cherché à protester quand Kyle lui avait dit que Stan était digne de confiance! Bien sûr, il le savait parfaitement, puisqu'il le connaissait aussi bien que lui!

Il se rappela soudain avoir juré à Mysterion de ne jamais chercher à deviner qui il était. Un bref remord s'empara de lui, mais ne dura pas. Ce n'était plus une devinette à présent. C'était devenu une certitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Hé hé, vous attendiez ce moment, voilà c'est fait! Alors, est-ce que c'est ce que vous aviez imaginé?<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

**Voilà pour le chapitre 17. Bonne lecture à tous, et merci pour tout vos encouragements, ça fait super plaisir! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

Il était dix-neuf heures trente. Kyle était assis à son bureau, un album de photos ouvert devant lui, dont il tournait les pages à intervalle régulier. C'était les photos des dernières vacances d'été, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'il avait passé en compagnie de ses amis de toujours, Stan et Kenny. C'était du temps où la ville de South Park n'était pas encore devenue le trou à rats qu'elle était désormais, et où la seule chose dont on parlait aux actualités locales, c'était du concours de rodéo annuel. Seulement quelques mois...Pour Kyle, c'était comme si ça s'était passé des années plus tôt. Il était arrivé tant de choses depuis cet été-là!

Kyle avait passé la majorité de ses vacances à South Park avec Stan et Kenny. Leurs occupations n'avaient pas été très variées: basket, cinéma, jeux vidéos, soirées chez les uns et les autres. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car ils avaient passés de supers moments tous ensemble. Pour Kyle, Stan et Kenny étaient comme des frères, des amis à qui il pouvait tout confier, et qui lui confiaient tout en retour.

Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il avait longtemps cru.

Il arrêta son regard sur une photo représentant Kenny, assis sur un banc, une cigarette entre les doigts, un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Il avait l'air parfaitement heureux de la vie. Mais est-ce que c'était bien le cas? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas comme un soupçon de tristesse dans son regard? Son sourire n'était-il pas un peu forcé? C'était difficile d'en juger avec le recul. Peut-être que Kyle se faisait des idées. Pourtant, il avait soigneusement regardé toutes les photos de Kenny qu'il possédait, et sur chacune le blond arborait cet éternel air insouciant et enjoué dont il avait fait sa marque de fabrique. Kyle se doutait depuis toujours que sa joie de vivre était plus ou moins une façade, et qu'il y avait en lui plus d'amertume qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Mais pas une seconde il ne s'était douté de la profondeur du mal-être avec lequel son ami vivait depuis toujours.

Le jeune juif poussa un soupir et ferma son album, qu'il repoussa dans un coin. Il s'affala sur son bureau, le visage entre les mains, mille pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, toutes concernant son ami Kenny. Et son amant Mysterion. Le même garçon. La même personne. Et pourtant, combien de différences existaient entre eux! D'un côté Kenny, son ami, excentrique et frivole, toujours content, jamais aussi heureux que quand il se trouvait en compagnie d'une jolie fille peu farouche. De l'autre Mysterion, son amant, ce garçon ténébreux et lunatique, dont le masque de froideur et de détermination cachait un terrible désespoir. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait du même adolescent? Nul ne s'en serait douté. Kyle lui-même ne l'avait pas soupçonné, et pourtant il savait être la personne qui connaissait le mieux Kenny, comme Mysterion.

Mais quand on y réfléchissait, c'était la seule explication logique. Tous ces détails qui se recoupaient! L'apparence physique, l'expérience sexuelle, les siestes pendant les cours, les traces de coups sur le corps, l'instinct protecteur envers lui, les parents qui avaient fréquenté le culte de Cthulhu...Et ce pouvoir d'immortalité...Il y avait eu des moments par le passé où Kyle s'était sérieusement inquiété pour la vie de Kenny, notamment quand il avait commencé à se droguer quelques années plus tôt, mais l'insouciance du blond était telle que c'était comme s'il se fichait éperdument de risquer sa peau si ça pouvait lui rapporter quelques sensations fortes. Kyle trouvait ça horriblement énervant, et ses quelques prises de bec sérieuses avec son ami étaient souvent dues à ça.

Il l'avait parfois accusé de ne penser qu'à sa gueule et de s'en foutre royalement de l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait provoquer chez les gens qui tenaient à lui. Kenny n'appréciait pas du tout ce genre de remarque. Si Kyle avait raison pour son pouvoir d'immortalité...Alors en réalité il n'y avait jamais eu lieu de craindre pour la vie de Kenny. Et le blond le savait parfaitement. Mais pas Kyle. Il n'avait pas compris ce que Kenny devait endurer au quotidien. Pas étonnant que son ami se soit mis en colère contre lui quand il le taxait d'égoïsme. De la part de quelqu'un qui n'était même pas capable de se rappeler l'avoir vu mourir des dizaines de fois...

Kyle se demanda pourquoi Kenny n'avait jamais essayé de lui parler de son pouvoir, mais bien évidemment, l'explication était très claire. Kyle l'aurait cru devenu fou. Il se serait demandé quel genre de saloperie il avait bien pu encore sniffer. Il ne se serait même pas posé de question. Si ça avait été Stan, et non Kenny, qui lui avait fait ce genre de confidence, Kyle lui aurait probablement accordé le bénéfice du doute. Mais pas Kenny. Si Kenny avait essayé, Kyle ne l'aurait jamais cru, tout simplement. Il aurait automatiquement associé ses mots avec l'alcool ou la drogue, sans même chercher plus loin, et il en aurait sûrement été de même pour Stan. D'ailleurs, quand Kyle avait avoué à Stan sa liaison avec Mysterion, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour ne rien dire à Kenny, de peur qu'il ne dévoile leur secret en abusant de l'alcool. Putain, mais ils étaient vraiment des amis de merde en fait! Pauvre Kenny! Pas étonnant qu'il essaye de se réfugier dans la drogue si même ses prétendus meilleurs amis ne lui faisaient pas confiance!

Bon, que Kenny ne veuille pas lui avouer son secret, Kyle comprenait très bien. Mais enfin...Pourquoi Mysterion ne lui avait jamais avoué être Kenny? Ça, le jeune roux était incapable de le comprendre. Du temps où ils étaient simplement associés, ce n'était pas très important, mais enfin ça faisait un mois et demi qu'ils étaient amants! Si Mysterion était bel et bien Kenny, il devait se douter à quel point cela perturbait Kyle de se livrer comme ça corps et âme à quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas lui révéler son véritable nom! Jusque là, Kyle avait plus ou moins pensé que la personne sous le masque de Mysterion était quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas dans la vie réelle, et que son amant avait peur que ses sentiments ne soient changés s'il découvrait le visage caché sous la capuche.

Mais enfin, Kenny? Kenny était son ami! Certes, Kyle venait de découvrir à sa grande honte qu'il n'était peut-être pas un ami aussi attentionné qu'il aurait du, mais tout de même! Kyle et Kenny se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ils étaient très proches, ils étaient toujours prêts à tout l'un pour l'autre. En vérité, ça ne le surprenait pas tellement que le blond ait développé des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à son égard. De son côté, Kyle se rendait compte qu'en réalité malgré ses défauts, Kenny était un être adorable, et savoir que son ami patrouillait toutes les nuits en ville pour protéger les gens et arrêter les criminels ne l'étonnait même pas. C'était bizarre que Kyle ne se soit jamais aperçu des sentiments de Kenny pour lui dans la vie quotidienne. Mais finalement, leur amitié était déjà si forte que l'amour n'en était que le prolongement logique, et c'était possible que le jeune juif n'ait pas percuté.

Kyle se sentit troublé en songeant à toutes ces fois où lui et Mysterion avaient fait l'amour. Dans le noir complet, Kyle était incapable de savoir qui il était, il ne connaissait de lui que l'odeur de sa peau et le goût de ses baisers. C'était donc Kenny? C'était lui qui l'embrassait, qui le caressait, qui se montrait tellement tendre, et passionné à la fois? C'était lui qui lui avait appris toutes ces choses que Kyle ne connaissait pas? Et le lendemain, au lycée, le blond riait et discutait avec lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Kyle ne savait pas trop si ça l'impressionnait ou si ça l'énervait. Un peu des deux sûrement.

Pourquoi est-ce que Kenny n'avait jamais voulu lui en parler? De quoi avait-il peur? Kyle savait déjà tout de lui! Enfin...A part ce pouvoir d'immortalité bien sûr, mais maintenant il y croyait. Il avait même aidé Mysterion à retrouver Jim McElroy! Alors qu'est-ce qui le bloquait? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas envie que Kyle le connaisse pour ce qu'il était vraiment? Avait-il peur de sa réaction? Mais c'était totalement stupide! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, que Kyle allait le détester, qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre? Ou est-ce que la situation lui convenait comme ça? Ça lui plaisait, de garder le mystère? Comment pouvait-il apprécier de vivre une liaison de ce genre où son partenaire ne pouvait aimer qu'une part de lui?

« Kyle? »

Le jeune juif sursauta et se tourna vers sa fenêtre. Mysterion était là, debout devant lui, le visage comme d'habitude recouvert par son masque et sa capuche. Kyle frémit, le héros s'avança d'un pas avant de s'arrêter, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait le voir depuis qu'il avait découvert son agression. C'était la première fois que Kyle le voyait pour qui il était vraiment, son ami Kenny.

« Bonsoir Kyle. Comment...Est-ce que ça va? Depuis l'autre nuit?

-Je me suis déjà senti mieux. » avoua Kyle sans rien ajouter. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de repenser à son viol. A la place, il regarda attentivement Mysterion, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, et attarda son regard sur les yeux, la forme générale du visage, la musculature.

C'était Kenny. Aucun doute là-dessus. Tout correspondait. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt?

Le héros eut l'air troublé de cette inspection et jeta à son ami un regard interrogateur. Kyle avait l'air bizarre. Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques secondes sans mot dire, et finalement prirent la parole en même temps.

« Kyle, il faut qu'on...

-Mysterion, j'ai quelque chose à... »

Ils se turent à la même seconde, et se regardèrent à nouveau. L'atmosphère devint quelque peu tendue. Un malaise s'installa dans la pièce, comme ils se rendaient bien compte que l'autre avait quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui ne devait pas être agréable à entendre. En vérité, si Kyle voulait simplement parler à Kenny, et si Kenny voulait juste parler de Cartman, les deux garçons furent frappés par la même crainte, en même temps.

« Est-ce qu'il veut me quitter? Se demanda Kyle avec angoisse. Est-ce qu'il a l'intention d'arrêter de me voir de peur de me mettre en danger, ou une connerie du genre? »

« Est-ce qu'il m'en veut pour ce qui s'est passé? S'interrogea Mysterion anxieusement. Est-ce qu'il ne peut plus supporter l'idée que je le touche, et il veut que je disparaisse de sa vie? »

« Euh...bafouilla Kyle, vas-y parle.

-Non, répondit Mysterion d'un ton peu assuré, toi d'abord...

-Je...Bon d'accord. Euh...Tu risques de ne pas être content.

-Ah bon? Tu as une...mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer?

-Ça dépend de comment tu vas le prendre. Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir. »

Le cœur battant très fort, le héros s'installa sur le lit. Il s'obligea à conserver un visage inexpressif, mais au fond de lui il avait vraiment peur de ce que Kyle voulait lui dire. Il avait peur en fait d'apprendre que Kyle ne voulait plus le voir. Après tout, c'était de sa faute ce qui s'était passé. C'était à cause de lui que Kyle était devenu la cible de ce connard de Cartman. Non, en vérité, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, comme il allait devoir le lui expliquer, mais quand on y réfléchissait, est-ce que le gros connard aurait imaginé une vengeance aussi vicieuse s'il n'avait pas su que Kyle couchait avec Mysterion? Le héros en doutait. Au fil des secondes, le temps qu'il fallut à Kyle pour trouver ses mots, Mysterion sentit une sorte de douloureuse acceptation s'emparer de lui. Au fond pouvait-il lui en vouloir de l'abandonner? Non. Il devait faire ce qu'il estimait nécessaire. Si Kyle exigeait de Mysterion qu'il ne revienne plus jamais, le héros ne chercherait pas à protester. Il ferait ce que Kyle voudrait. Il ne lui imposerait rien. Il aimait Kyle, plus que tout au monde, et si la seule façon de le lui montrer c'était de disparaître de sa vie, Mysterion le ferait. Et il continuerait de son côté à le protéger et à tout faire pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Seul, comme autrefois, mais finalement est-ce que ce n'était pas le destin auquel il avait bien du se résigner des années plus tôt?

« Je suis au courant. »dit soudain Kyle.

Le héros mit quelques instants avant de comprendre ce que son ami venait de dire. Ou plutôt, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que Kyle voulait lui dire.

« Au courant de quoi?

-De ton identité. Je sais qui tu es. »

Mysterion tiqua, et regarda Kyle sans oser croire que ça pouvait être vrai. Ils se fixèrent une seconde, avant que Kyle ne lâche finalement les mots que le héros avait eu peur d'entendre.

« Tu es Kenny, n'est-ce pas? »

Le héros eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son désarroi.

« N...Non pas du tout! Enfin Kyle, comment peux-tu penser que je puisse...

-Kenny, je t'en prie, arrête ça! Je suis au courant, alors ce n'est pas la peine de me le cacher. Après tout, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'autres mecs dormir en cours ces derniers temps! »

La remarque frappa Mysterion, qui cessa aussitôt ses dénégations. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux amis se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, d'un air de défi. Puis finalement le héros poussa un soupir de résignation et baissa le regard. Inutile de nier à présent. Si Kyle avait tout compris, la seule chose à faire c'était encore de faire avec. Il abaissa sa capuche, révélant une chevelure dorée ébouriffée, qui fit accélérer les battements cardiaques de Kyle. Puis il enleva son masque et le garda entre ses doigts. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent un instant sur le visage de Kyle, ces yeux que Kyle avait vu si souvent, sans jamais comprendre à qui ils appartenaient vraiment. Son ami Kenny. C'était vraiment lui. Kenny, dans le costume de Mysterion, en fait ça avait toujours été lui, depuis le début. Il n'y avait plus de mystère désormais. Et Kyle se rendit compte qu'en réalité, il était très content que ça soit le cas.

« Comment tu as deviné? Demanda Kenny de sa voix habituelle.

-Ce que tu m'as dit, la nuit dernière, à propos de tes parents, expliqua Kyle. Tu as dit qu'ils n'avaient fréquenté la secte que pour avoir des bières gratuites. De toutes les adeptes du culte, ce n'était pas dur de deviner de qui tu parlais. Ils étaient en photo dans le journal, il y a dix-sept ans. »

Kenny tressaillit. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Putain, quel con il avait pu être de laisser échapper un détail comme ça devant Kyle!

« Et à partir du moment où je me suis dis que c'était peut-être toi, poursuivit le roux, j'ai compris que c'était forcément la bonne réponse. En fait, j'ai même du mal à comprendre pourquoi je ne l'ai pas su plus tôt. C'était tellement évident! Tu avais le bon physique, l'expérience sexuelle, l'amitié pour moi, et tout ça... »

Kenny ne répondit rien. Il garda la tête baissée, comme si la moquette était soudainement devenue d'un intérêt passionnant à ses yeux. Il avait l'air...contrarié? Attristé? En tout cas, la nouvelle que Kyle avait percé son secret à jour ne le remplissait pas de joie, c'était certain! Kyle le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, et s'approcha de lui.

« Alors?

-Alors quoi?

-Comment ça, alors quoi? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit, que tu étais Kenny? Ou que tu étais Mysterion? Enfin, merde, que c'était toi, depuis le début, quoi! Tu avais l'intention de m'en parler un jour au moins?

-Oui évidemment! Enfin...un de ces jours...Plus tard...

-Plus tard, hein? Autant dire jamais, quoi. Bordel, Kenny...Mais enfin, pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé? J'avais déjà du mal à le comprendre quand je ne savais pas que Mysterion c'était toi, mais maintenant je comprends vraiment plus du tout! Je veux dire...On est amis, merde! On se connaît depuis toujours!

-Ouais je sais...marmonna Kenny. C'est bien ça le problème.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? »

Kenny poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il fut saisi de l'envie soudaine de s'enfuir par la fenêtre et d'aller casser la gueule à quelques méchants, histoire de penser à autre chose. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Le masque du super-héros était tombé et maintenant il ne restait plus que lui, Kenny McCormick, et il devait se justifier devant Kyle. C'était un moment qu'il avait redouté, et qu'il espérait secrètement de jamais voir arriver, malgré ses scrupules de devoir cacher des choses à son ami. Il devinait que Kyle n'était pas content. Évidemment. Qui aurait été content de découvrir que le justicier mystérieux, c'était lui? Comment quelqu'un comme Kyle aurait pu accepter d'avoir une liaison avec lui dans des circonstances normales?

« Je voulais juste...dit le blond dans un murmure. Je pensais que ça serait mieux si je restais seulement Mysterion à tes yeux. Tu sais...Le super-héros solitaire et ténébreux, celui qui sauve des vies, et qui empêche les méchant de nuire. Quelqu'un de bien quoi. »

Kyle fronça les sourcils sans prononcer un mot. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très sûr de ce que Kenny essayait de lui dire. Le blond poussa un soupir et poursuivit son argumentation d'un ton plus ferme, histoire que son ami saisisse bien le dilemme dans lequel il avait été plongé.

« Je veux dire, je suis qui moi concrètement? Kenny McCormick. Ton ami d'enfance, c'est vrai, mais à côté de ça, j'ai quoi pour moi? Je vis dans les quartiers populaires de South Park, je suis complètement à la ramasse en cours, je fume, mes parents sont des alcoolos, mon frère est un toxico, je suis un putain de nymphomane, j'ai rien pour moi, pas d'avenir, ni rien! Franchement Kyle, tu te voyais sérieusement baiser avec un mec comme moi? Pire encore, tu te voyais avoir des sentiments pour moi? Je veux dire, toi tu...tu as tout pour toi! Tu pourrais avoir toutes les filles, et même tous les mecs que tu veux si seulement tu voulais te donner la peine d'essayer! Qu'est-ce qu'un mec comme toi ferait avec moi? Mysterion, c'est différent. Mysterion il...il est fort, il est célèbre, il est respecté, il sauve des vies. Lui, c'est quelqu'un de digne d'admiration, quelqu'un qui a vraiment quelque chose à offrir. La preuve, tu es tombé amoureux de lui, alors qu'en seize ans de fréquentation, tu m'as jamais vu moi que comme un ami! Je voulais pas que ça change Kyle! Je voulais rester quelqu'un tu pouvais vraiment aimer. Je...C'était tellement...c'était tellement bon de te voir me regarder comme ça, quand tu me connaissais que comme Mysterion, sans savoir qu'à côté de ça j'étais aussi Kenny. Je voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je voulais pas que tu sois...déçu...en apprenant qui j'étais vraiment. »

Kenny interrompit sa tirade, le souffle court, inquiet de la réaction de Kyle. Le jeune juif l'avait écouté sans rien dire, mais son visage s'était rembrunit petit à petit au fil des paroles de Kenny. Il attendit une seconde, le temps d'être certain que le blond n'avait rien a ajouter, puis son verdict tomba, parfaitement clair et sincère.

« Kenny, il y a des moments où tu es vraiment vraiment très con. » Il appuya sur le dernier mot.

Le blond ouvrit des yeux ronds, surpris et incompréhensif. Kyle poussa un soupir d'agacement et s'avança vers lui.

« Putain Kenny, mais qu'est-ce que t'as cru? Que quand je saurais qui tu étais, je me mettrais en colère, parce que j'aurais pensé que la personne sous le masque de Mysterion, c'était un mec style Bruce Wayne, c'est ça? Grand, baraque, beau gosse, avec un sourire Colgate et PDG d'une multinationale tant qu'on y était?

-Non mais...je suis vraiment pas quelqu'un de...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette opinion de toi-même que tu te trimbales? Tu es pauvre, tes parents sont des alcoolos, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ça? Tu t'imagines que si j'ai passé seize ans à te considérer comme mon ami, c'est par pitié? Non, c'est parce que tu le mérites! Tu es sympa, loyal, extraverti, toujours prêt à aider tes amis dans la merde, je sais que si j'ai besoin de toi, tu seras toujours là pour moi! Tu ne crois pas que c'est quand même plus important que le reste, ça? Comment est-ce que t'as pu croire que j'allais mal prendre le fait que c'était toi Mysterion? Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça, bordel!

-Kyle, sérieusement...Si je t'avais avoué mes sentiments en tant que Kenny, comment tu aurais réagi? Ne va pas me dire que tu aurais accepté de sortir avec moi, je ne te croirais pas. »

La remarque calma un peu l'ardeur de Kyle, qui regarda son ami avec hésitation. Le blond lui rendit son regard avec fermeté, exigeant une réponse honnête. Le roux médita un peu la question, et sentit soudain son agacement face aux réticences de Kenny s'envoler peu à peu. Il eut honte soudain, de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas accepté, en effet. Pire, il n'y aurait même pas réfléchi. Il avait beau adorer Kenny en tant qu'ami, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit d'avoir une relation plus poussée avec lui. Les rares personnes qui avaient attiré son intérêt étaient toujours des filles sérieuses, réservées, et cultivées. Tout à fait l'opposé de Kenny McCormick.

Le blond hocha la tête, il avait compris ce que Kyle avait à l'esprit. Le roux refusa pourtant d'en démordre.

« Et bien...Peut-être que non en effet. Mais ça prouve juste que je suis stupide. Franchement, je n'aurais jamais cru avoir une liaison avec un garçon, sans même parler d'un garçon que je ne connaissais pas! Et pourtant je l'ai fait! Et je suis...tombé amoureux du garçon en question, et même si je ne savais rien de lui et que son silence me minait. Tu sais que je croyais que si tu ne voulais pas me dire ton vrai nom, c'était parce que dans la vraie vie tu étais un mec que je ne pouvais pas blairer? Et je me suis senti mal, je me demandais si vraiment j'étais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un que je serais incapable d'aimer dans des circonstances normales! C'est vachement perturbant comme situation, tu ne te rends pas compte!

-Je...Mais enfin...Tu n'es pas déçu?

-Mais déçu de quoi enfin? Que Mysterion ça soit toi? Bordel Kenny, non je ne suis pas déçu, au contraire! Je veux dire...ça fait seize ans qu'on est amis! Je sais déjà tout de toi, enfin presque tout. En fait, je ne suis pas du tout étonné que tu aies enfilé ce masque pour protéger les gens innocents du danger. Rien que ça, tu vois, ça montre déjà que tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, tu ne crois pas? Et puis tu sais, en fait je crois...Non, je sais...Je suis super content que ça soit toi au final. Pas un inconnu, pas quelqu'un que je déteste, mais juste toi. Parce que comme ça, j'ai l'amant, mais j'ai aussi l'ami. Et ça c'est vraiment...C'est la meilleure chose que je pouvais souhaiter en fait. »

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage du blond. Kyle sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les sourires de Kenny l'embellissaient. Le jeune héros saisit son ami par les épaules, l'attira contre lui et le serra très fort.

« Je croyais que tu me quitterais si tu savais, avoua t-il dans un murmure.

-Te quitter? Répéta Kyle avec incrédulité. T'es dingue? Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te quitter! Surtout pas maintenant que je sais vraiment tout de toi.

-Je sais. Je t'aime Kyle.

-Je t'aime aussi...Kenny. »

Le blond sourit et embrassa tendrement son ami sur le front. Kyle lui rendit son étreinte et blottit son visage contre le creux de son cou. Il inhala profondément son odeur, et sourit à son tour. C'était bien lui. Kenny, Mysterion, l'ami, l'amant, l'être aimé. Maintenant il était tout ça aux yeux de Kyle. Il n'y avait plus de mystère, et le roux en était très heureux. En réalité, il se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux. De son côté, Kenny se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un ami comme Kyle. Un ami qui le soutenait, qui avait tout accepté de lui, depuis ses secrets jusqu'à son pouvoir bizarre, et qui en prime avait répondu à ses sentiments malgré tous ses défauts.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, et se lièrent. Le baiser fut très doux, comme si c'était la première fois pour eux. Et quelque part, on pouvait dire que c'était le cas. Ce fut assez troublant pour Kyle, car il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que le goût des baisers de Kenny ne soit pas exactement le même que celui dont il avait l'habitude. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas. Rien n'avait changé en fait, à part sa propre perception de Mysterion, et c'était un changement agréable. Ils restèrent liés l'un à l'autre de longues secondes, heureux d'être ensemble et de pouvoir enfin assumer leurs sentiments avec sincérité.

La main de Kenny se glissa soudain sous le tee-shirt de Kyle. Il ne pensait sans doute pas à mal, mais le roux se figea. Son corps tout entier se crispa, un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine. Le souvenir de l'homme de la nuit précédente le frappa comme un coup de massue. Cet homme, cet imposteur, et son regard lubrique, son sourire moqueur, son odeur agressive et ses cris, ses cris de plaisir pendant qu'il abusait de lui, pendant que Kyle souffrait le martyre et s'efforçait de ne pas hurler, de peur qu'il ne lui fasse bien plus de mal. La terreur et la douleur glacèrent net toute sa joie d'être avec Kenny, malgré son envie désespérée de ne pas penser plus longtemps à cette horrible nuit.

« Arrête ça! S'ordonna t-il. Arrête d'être aussi crispé putain! C'est Kenny! C'est Mysterion! Tu sais bien qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal! Tu as déjà couché des dizaines de fois avec lui, et il s'est toujours préoccupé de ton plaisir! »

Ça il le savait parfaitement bien. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Mysterion, ou Kenny, ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait le faire souffrir. Il savait que ce que lui avait fait cet homme était atroce, mais que son ami n'en était pas responsable, et qu'il se laisserait tuer mille fois plutôt que de lui imposer la même chose.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait soudain perdu toute envie d'embrasser Kenny? Pourquoi est-ce que sa main contre sa peau lui donnait envie de hurler? Pourquoi devait-il refouler ce réflexe qui l'avait poussé à se dégager et à repousser son ami? Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur ne battait plus, pourquoi son estomac était-il si noué, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'impression que son sang devenait glacé? C'était ridicule! Ça n'avait aucun sens! Non, il ne devait pas se montrer aussi émotif! Maintenant que le masque de Mysterion était enfin tombé, maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin pleinement vivre sa relation avec Kenny, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au puceau effarouché!

Sa main sur sa peau...Si proche de l'endroit où il avait été violé...Il n'en avait pas envie, non...Il ne voulait pas...Pourquoi est-ce que Kenny n'enlevait pas sa main? Non, bordel, il en avait bien le droit, ils s'aimaient tous les deux, et puis il était tellement gentil avec lui...Kyle devait vraiment arrêter d'être aussi émotif...Il ne fallait pas laisser ce connard gagner...Il fallait lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le briser...

Kenny s'écarta soudain de lui, une expression d'étonnement sur le visage.

« Kyle? Ça ne va pas?

-Si si...Tout va bien! »

Le blond regarda la crispation de ses poings, les tremblements de ses lèvres, les larmes dans ses yeux. Il eut l'air terriblement triste tout à coup, et retira sa main de là où il l'avait mise. Le soupir de soulagement du roux ne lui échappa pas.

« Non ça ne va pas. Je suis désolé Kyle, je n'aurais pas du...

-Non, ça va je te dis! Je...Tu...Ce...Ce n'est rien.

-Non Kyle, ce n'est pas rien. Tu as été traumatisé. Il va sans doute falloir que...Tu vas sûrement avoir besoin de temps avant de te remettre de ça... »

Kyle fut brièvement tenté de protester, d'affirmer haut et fort que c'était des conneries tout ça et qu'il se remettait très bien! Sauf que ça aurait été un mensonge éhonté et qu'en réalité, l'idée de coucher de nouveau avec un garçon, même Kenny, lui donnait seulement envie de s'enfuir. Il se dit que l'homme qui l'avait violé devait être fier de son travail, et la rage mêlée à la honte lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il détourna le visage pour ne pas le montrer à son ami, mais malheureusement ça ne servit à rien, car ses joues se retrouvèrent très vite recouvertes de traînées humides.

« Kyle...murmura Kenny en posant une main sur son épaule. Je suis tellement désolé. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé...

-Non...répondit Kyle d'une voix tremblante. C'était pas de ta faute...

-Si Kyle, c'est de ma faute. C'est ce que j'étais venu te dire...Je sais maintenant comment ils nous ont découvert. C'était pas Stan, ça a jamais été lui. C'était à cause de moi.

-Quoi? De quoi tu parles? »

Kenny déglutit avec difficulté, terriblement mal à l'aise. Il regretta plus que jamais que Kyle ait deviné sa véritable identité. Car même si Kyle avait plutôt bien pris la révélation, comment risquait-il de réagir quand il saurait que c'était à cause de Kenny qu'il avait subi cette horrible agression ? A cause de la stupidité, de la vantardise de Kenny, devant Cartman ? Une seconde, le héros songea à taire cette partie-là de l'histoire, mais s'il se l'interdit aussitôt. Ce n'était plus le temps des mensonges. Il était trop tard pour continuer ce petit jeu de secrets et de dissimulation. Et si Kyle se mettait en colère contre lui...Et bien, on ne pourrait pas dire que ce ne serait pas mérité, après tout.

Kenny résuma à son ami sa rencontre inopinée avec un des membres du groupe de braqueurs de bijouterie et la confrontation qui avait suivi. Il n'osa pas avouer à Kyle qu'il avait du torturer le voyou pour lui extirper ses renseignements, et se contenta de parler d'un « interrogatoire insistant ». Sans doute que le jeune juif n'avait pas été leurré par ces paroles. Ils se connaissaient trop bien pour ça. Mais Kyle ne dit rien, et se contenta d'écouter avec la plus grande attention les révélations de son il sut que leur ennemi n'était autre que Cartman en personne, Kyle refusa d'abord d'y croire. Ça paraissait tellement ridicule que ce gros connard hargneux puisse régner sans partage sur l'intégralité des malfaiteurs de South Park ! Mais le blond, terriblement sérieux, lui rappela sa vengeance mémorable à l'encontre de Scott Tenorman, et quelques anecdotes de ce genre en plus, jusqu'à ce que Kyle se laisse finalement convaincre.

Sa réaction fut exactement celle que Kenny avait prévue: il devint pâle et resta silencieux une bonne dizaine de secondes. Il prenait peu à peu conscience du merdier sans fond dans lequel il était plongé.

« Putain de merde...C'est lui? J'arrive pas à y croire. Toutes ces fois au lycée où on s'est retrouvés dans la même pièce...

-Je sais, c'est vraiment dingue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant? Tu vas le faire arrêter par les flics?

-Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Je n'ai aucune preuve contre lui, seulement la parole de ce mec. Et en plus je...hem...je ne pense pas qu'il répéterait ce qu'il m'a dit devant un flic. Ni lui ni personne d'autre. Cartman leur fout à trouille, à tous, et il paraît qu'il y a pleins de flics qui bossent pour lui.

-Mais enfin, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire! On ne peut pas le laisser libre dans la nature, si c'est pour qu'il continue à faire toutes ces saloperies! Tu n'es pas obligé de passer par les flics pour le neutraliser! Tu n'as qu'à...aller le voir, et lui dire que tu sais ce qu'il a fait et...et puis... »

Le blond darda un regard sombre sur son ami.

« Et puis quoi Kyle? Le tabasser? Le tuer? C'est ça que tu es en train de me demander? »

Kyle rendit son regard à Kenny. Ses yeux étaient encore humides de larmes, mais brillaient de colère.

« Il a essayé de me violer deux fois. Il nous a espionné toi et moi. Il a envoyé un mec abuser de moi, et il a tout regardé. Il a essayé de te tuer, avant de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas, et donc il va sûrement se venger sur moi. Tu comptes attendre gentiment qu'il fasse une erreur et qu'il se fasse embarquer, c'est ça? Ou alors tu vas céder à son chantage, et lui laisser le champ libre pour prendre le contrôle de la ville?

-Absolument pas. Je le tuerais plutôt que de le laisser remettre la main sur toi, et figure-toi que j'y ai pensé sérieusement! Mais Kyle, ça ne résoudrait pas le problème! Un autre prendrait sa place à la tête de la pègre, et cette fois ça sera quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas!

-Je préfère encore ça plutôt que de risquer de me faire enlever par ce gros connard!

-Mais c'est bien ça le problème! Tu serais toujours en danger! Si Cartman sait pour nous deux, et s'il en a parlé à d'autres personnes...Tu resterais le meilleur moyen de pression qu'ils possèdent sur moi! Ils seraient même capable de te tuer, juste pour m'affaiblir! Alors que Cartman...Il est vicieux, il n'en arrivera pas là. Il préférera te garder en vie, ça j'en suis certain.

-Me garder en vie ouais...On sait très bien pourquoi. On sait tous les deux ce qu'il me fera... »

Un silence tomba entre eux, et Kenny se mordit les lèvres. Kyle s'essuya les yeux du plat de la main et s'efforça de reprendre contenance. Le blond attira doucement son ami vers lui pour le serrer contre lui et Kyle, après une seconde d'hésitation, se laissa faire.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser remettre la main sur toi, souffla le héros. En fait j'ai même un plan en tête. Je vais tout faire pour que ses propres hommes se retournent contre lui.

-Hein? Mais comment tu comptes faire ça?

-Je vais devenir encore plus agressif. Cette fois-ci, je ne patrouillerai plus seulement la nuit, mais chaque fois que je pourrai. Et dès que je mettrai la main sur un de ces connards, je lui ferai payer très cher. Plus question de simplement les remettre à la police cette fois! Si je ne peux pas compter sur la justice de cette ville, alors je n'ai plus qu'à créer la mienne.

-Tu vas devenir exactement ce que les gens avaient peur que tu sois. Tu ne seras plus un justicier, mais un vengeur.

-Et bien, je serai un vengeur alors! Et là-bas, ils apprendront à avoir encore plus peur de moi, ils sauront que s'ils croisent ma route, ils ne risqueront plus seulement d'être arrêtés. Et je ferai en sorte qu'ils comprennent bien que c'est la faute de Cartman. Ce gros connard leur fait peut-être peur, mais je suis sûr que moi aussi, je peux en faire autant! On verra bien lequel de nous deux l'emportera au final!

-Et moi? C'est quoi ma place dans tout ça?

-J'ai bien fait comprendre à Cartman que s'il s'en prend encore à toi, je le traquerai où qu'il aille jusqu'à ce qu'il paye. Il sait que j'ai l'éternité devant moi pour ça. Mais je préfère prendre quand même quelques précautions. Tu sais que j'ai demandé à Yates de te mettre sous protection rapprochée? Il y a deux flics, dans une voiture juste devant chez toi, je l'ai vue en venant ici. »

Kyle poussa un soupir.

« Oui je sais, ils sont venus frapper à ma porte tôt ce matin. Ils ont dit à mes parents que j'étais en danger et qu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de me surveiller en permanence. Ma mère a failli faire une crise de nerfs...

-Tes parents ne t'ont pas posé de question?

-Si, je leur ai dit que j'avais reçu des menaces, mais je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails. Je ne leur ai pas parlé de toi non plus. Mais du coup mes parents ont installé une alarme dernier cri, et mon père a parlé de s'acheter un fusil tout à l'heure.

-Je suis content de savoir qu'ils prennent ça au sérieux.

-Vu le merdier qu'il y a dans cette ville depuis quelques mois, c'est normal. Ma mère a aussi parlé de partir dans le Connecticut chez ma tante, mais les flics lui ont dit que ça ne suffirait pas à garantir ma sécurité.

-C'est la vérité. Cartman te retrouverait sans mal. Je préfère t'avoir sous les yeux pour mieux veiller sur toi. Et désormais, je t'interdis de sortir dehors tout seul. Je resterai constamment avec toi si tu sors de cette maison. »

Le blond s'attendait à un flux de protestations, mais Kyle n'en émit aucune. Au contraire, Kenny eut l'impression que son ami était soulagé. Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale du héros quand il comprit que Cartman terrifiait vraiment Kyle, et que la présence continuelle de Kenny à ses côtés lui serait un soutien précieux. Le temps où son ami râlait face à ses inquiétudes et affirmait n'avoir rien à craindre était bel et bien derrière eux.

« Et je vais demander à Stan de m'aider! Affirma t-il soudain. Je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord pour veiller sur toi quand je serai occupé ailleurs.

-Stan? Tu vas lui dire qui tu es alors?

-Oui, je vais le faire. C'est fini maintenant le temps des secrets. Il risque de ne pas être très content quand il saura ce qui se passe, mais ça vaut mieux pour nous. On sera deux comme ça, à veiller sur toi. C'est préférable. »

Kyle trouva moyen d'esquisser un sourire et d'acquiescer. Il était content que son meilleur ami puisse enfin faire partie intégrante de cette histoire. Kenny lui rendit son sourire, et ils finirent par échanger un autre baiser, chaste. De toute façon ils n'étaient vraiment pas d'humeur à faire autre chose. La guerre venait de commencer contre Cartman, elle s'annonçait difficile, et il y avait des chances pour que la ville se retrouve plongé dans le chaos et la violence, encore une fois. Ils ignoraient comment toute cette histoire allait se finir, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que ni l'un ni l'autre n'allait être grièvement blessé. Et en cet instant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se sentaient encore confiants, ils avaient bon espoir que les choses s'arrangeraient vite, et sans trop de dommage.

Comme l'avait si bien dit Kenny quelques semaines plus tôt, l'amour rendait vraiment les gens cons.


	18. Chapter 18

**Voilà le chapitre 18, avec au programme un peu d'amour et de romantisme pour changer ^^ D'autant que les chapitres à venir ne s'annoncent pas très joyeux, donc profitez-en! Et je remercie encore tous mes lecteurs, francophones ou non, si cette fic existe c'est bien parce que vous êtes là pour la lire. Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

Pendant deux longues semaines, la ville se retrouva plongée dans un chaos de violence sans nom. Jamais encore South Parl n'avait connu une telle activité criminelle, et la petite ville du fin fond du Colorado réussit l'exploit d'obtenir temporairement un taux d'agressions et de meurtres comparable à celui de villes plus importantes, comme Denver. Ce ne fut que temporaire, fort heureusement, mais dans les années qui suivirent, les habitants de la ville se souviendraient de cette période comme de celle où chaque jour apportait son lot de mort et de blessés, et où l'hôpital était plein à craquer, au point que beaucoup de malades durent être envoyés dans les villes voisines pour se faire soigner.

La cause de cette soudaine flambée de sauvagerie était connue. C'était à cause de Mysterion. Pour une raison que les journalistes ne s'expliquaient pas encore, le héros avait brusquement décidé qu'il était temps de répondre à la violence par la violence, et désormais il avait cessé de simplement neutraliser les voyous qu'il prenait le fait. Maintenant, chaque personne qui croisait sa route, qu'elle soit assassin, voleur, ou simple revendeur de drogue, passait systématiquement par la case hôpital avant d'être livrée à la police. Le leader de la pègre avait essayé de se débarrasser du héros, et chaque nuit des affrontements dantesques avaient lieu à un endroit où un autre de la ville. Cela se finissait toujours par du sang, et beaucoup de dégâts. Les citoyens innocents qui se trouvaient pris par hasard là-dedans y laissaient souvent leur peau, si bien qu'au bout de quelques jours seulement, la majorité des gens restaient autant qu'ils pouvaient chez eux. Plus question désormais de flâner dans les rues, d'aller au cinéma ou de simplement s'attarder dans les magasins. De jour comme de nuit, les hommes de main de Cartman rôdaient partout, attaquant les gens quand ils le pouvaient, et guettant anxieusement la venue de Mysterion.

Jouer son rôle de super-héros était de plus en plus dur pour Mysterion. Avant, il pouvait au moins profiter de ses journées pour se reposer un maximum, voire même des fois pour prendre un peu de bon temps avec ses amis. Désormais, il portait son costume continuellement, dès qu'il n'était pas au lycée. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait tout bonnement séché les cours, mais Kyle avait catégoriquement refusé de rester cloîtré chez lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et continuait à suivre assidûment les cours, si bien que Kenny restait à ses côtés. Ils avaient tous les deux constaté, sans surprise, que Cartman avait cessé de venir au lycée. C'était sans doute mieux, car Kenny n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu s'empêcher d'aller lui casser la gueule, et c'en aurait été fini de son identité secrète.

Kyle était jalousement surveillé par Kenny, ainsi que par Stan. Le brun avait été mis au courant de ce qui se passait par Mysterion le soir-même où le héros s'était expliqué avec Kyle. En réalité, aux yeux de Kenny, ça avait été assez comique à voir. Il était entré dans la chambre de son ami par la fenêtre ouverte, et il lui avait flanqué une belle frousse.

« Bonsoir Stan.

-Que...? Putain de merde!

-N'aie pas peur Stan, je ne suis pas venu ici pour te faire du mal.

-Hein? Que...Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ta chambre? Pourquoi t'es là?

-Kyle m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé de moi. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux. »

Le visage craintif de Stan s'était aussitôt renfrogné, et il avait dardé sur le héros un regard de défi.

« Ouais, il m'a parlé de toi. D'ailleurs je préfère te dire tout de suite que j'aime pas trop la façon dont tu le traites.

-Si c'est la nature de mes sentiments qui t'inquiète, je peux t'affirmer haut et fort que j'aime Kyle, et que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas lui dire qui tu es? Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ne le laisserais pas comme ça dans l'ignorance.

-Kyle sait déjà qui je suis. Nous avons eu une longue conversation tous les deux tout à l'heure. »

Stan avait ouvert des yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait bredouillé quelques mots sans suite, avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Mais pourquoi t'es là alors? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

-Je ne suis pas là pour te menacer. J'ai besoin de toi Stan. Il faut que tu m'aides à protéger Kyle. Il court un très grave danger.

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi?

-Notre liaison a été découverte. Il a...reçu des menaces. Il a été agressé ce matin. Je...J'ai besoin de ton aide pour veiller sur lui.

-Agressé? Par qui? Comment? Est-ce qu'il va bien? »

Mysterion s'était mordu les lèvres et avait brièvement baissé le regard, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Stan.

« Il est en sécurité pour le moment.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé.

-Écoute Stan, c'est une longue histoire. Mais je veux avant tout que tu saches que je ferai tout pour protéger Kyle. Si on s'y met tous les deux, on pourra peut-être empêcher le salaud qui lui veut du mal de recommencer.

-Tu veux qu'on bosse ensemble, c'est ça? Désolé, mais ça ne me dit rien. J'ai pas du tout confiance en toi. Je préfère veiller sur Kyle de mon côté.

-Je comprends tes réticences, mais crois-moi, c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour lui!

-Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est bien pour lui que tu fais ça? Tu as peut-être seulement peur que ta couverture soit grillée s'il lui arrive quelque chose, non?

-Je vois que tu ne te laisseras pas facilement convaincre. Très bien, et si je me démasquais pour toi, ça suffirait à te persuader? »

Stan avait ouvert des yeux ronds, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Hein? Attends, t'es sérieux?

-Oui. Le temps des secrets est fini maintenant. Si je veux protéger Kyle au mieux, il faut que tu m'aides. Je te dirai tout Stan, mon nom, mes motivations, le nom de mes ennemis, la nature de mon pouvoir, si toutefois Kyle ne t'en a pas encore parlé, et tout le reste. Mais tu dois bien comprendre que ce n'est pas un jeu. Si tu te joins à moi, ta vie sera en danger, tout comme celle de Kyle. Tu es prêt à prendre ce risque?

-Pour Kyle, je serais prêt à tout. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas en douter Mysterion.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde Stan... »

Sur ces mots, Mysterion avait abaissé sa capuche et enlevé son masque. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement ri à en crever devant la tête que Stan avait faite.

« B...Bordel...Kenny? Kenny, nom de Dieu, c'est toi Mysterion?

-Et ouais, avait dit le blond de sa voix normale en souriant. Surpris, pas vrai Stan? »

L'amusement passé, le jeune garçon était redevenu sérieux et avait passé presque deux heures à parler avec Stan. Il ne lui avait rien caché, depuis son pouvoir d'immortalité jusqu'au viol de Kyle moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt. Le brun était passé par différents stades de surprise, d'incrédulité, de rage et d'abattement, mais il avait écouté Kenny sans l'interrompre. Finalement, il avait accepté de devenir le garde du corps de Kyle le temps que Kenny puisse mettre Cartman hors d'état de nuire.

« Mais vaudrait mieux que tu fasses vite, l'avait-il mis en garde. Tu connais Cartman, s'il a l'impression qu'il est sur le point de tout perdre, il serait capable de tuer Kyle, juste pour se venger »

Kenny y avait déjà pensé, mais entendre son ami Stan le dire à voix haute lui avait glacé le sang.

Kyle ne pouvait désormais plus quitter sa maison sans être aussitôt talonné par Stan ou Kenny, souvent les deux. De toute façon, il ne sortait plus que pour aller en cours. Chaque matin, ses amis l'attendaient devant chez lui, sous le regard attentif des policiers chargés de la protection de Kyle. Et chaque après-midi, ils le raccompagnaient de même. Souvent, Kenny allait aussitôt patrouiller en ville et Stan restait avec son ami une bonne partie de la journée, à la fois pour veiller sur lui et pour le distraire, conscient que même si son ami n'en disait rien, il avait terriblement besoin de soutien pour traverser cette épreuve.

La situation était très éprouvante pour Kyle. Il vivait en permanence dans la peur depuis son agression, et il était constamment sur ses gardes, que ce soit à l'extérieur ou à l'intérieur de chez lui. La nuit, son sommeil était fréquemment interrompu par des rêves dans lesquels il se voyait lui-même piégé et torturé par un monstre qui ressemblait à Cartman. Il n'en parlait jamais pourtant, et éludait soigneusement chaque question inquiète sur son état d'esprit. Il conservait devant ses proches une attitude fière et volontaire, comme si le sort qui l'attendait ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Bien entendu, ses amis n'étaient pas dupes, mais le roux doutait qu'ils aient compris à quel point la perspective d'être enlevé par Cartman le terrifiait. Souvent, quand il était seul dans son lit, dans ce même lit sur lequel il avait été violé, il passait des heures à se morfondre et à souhaiter que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar qui s'achèverait bientôt.

Deux fois jusque là, Cartman avait envoyé ses hommes capturer Kyle. La première fois, ça avait été trois cambrioleurs professionnels, qui avaient essayé de débrancher l'alarme, mais avaient raté leur coup. Toute la famille Broflovski avait été réveillée par des stridulations à déchirer le tympan, et Gérald était aussitôt descendu, son fusil tout neuf entre les mains. Les hommes avaient été arrêtés par les deux flics toujours de garde devant la maison. Durant l'interrogatoire, ils avaient prétendu avoir seulement voulu cambrioler la maison, mais la police en doutait sérieusement, car cela n'expliquait guère la présence dans leurs affaires d'une corde et d'une bouteille de chloroforme.

La deuxième fois, ça avait carrément été une voiture qui avait pilé à la hauteur de Kyle alors qu'il revenait du lycée en compagnie de Stan et Kenny. Plusieurs types étaient descendus du véhicule et avaient essayé d'attraper le jeune juif, mais Stan avait eu le réflexe de le pousser hors d'atteinte pendant que Kenny frappait de toutes ses forces leurs agresseurs. Le voyant surpassé en nombre, Stan l'avait rejoint, pendant que Kyle se sauvait à travers les petites rues de South Park. Le roux s'était caché derrière un buisson dans un jardin quelconque et y était resté, le cœur battant la chamade, jusqu'à ce que les appels de ses amis l'en fassent sortir, quelques minutes plus tard. Ils lui avaient dit que la voiture était repartie quand les flics chargés de la protection de Kyle s'étaient joint à la partie. Mais ils avaient tout de même pu arrêter quelques uns des kidnappeurs. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas été gravement blessés. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Il fallait juste espérer que ça durerait.

Mysterion avait répondu à chacune des tentatives d'enlèvements par un regain de violence le soir venu. Il n'avait pour le moment tué personne, mais il y avait eu des fois où c'était limite. Cartman n'avait plus envoyé personne pour capturer Kyle après la deuxième fois, soit que la hargne de Mysterion l'avait définitivement convaincu d'arrêter ce genre de jeu dangereux, soit qu'il n'avait plus assez d'hommes de main pour se permettre d'en perdre encore dans une tentative d'enlèvement ratée. Cela n'avait pas rassuré le héros, qui maintenait sur son ami une aile protectrice obstinée, conscient qu'il suffirait d'une seule seconde de relâchement de sa part pour que Kyle ne finisse entre les griffes de ce sadique. Et si jamais ça arrivait un jour...Mysterion refusait catégoriquement d'y penser.

Après deux semaines pourtant, la tension se calma d'un seul coup, si soudainement que c'en était presque inquiétant. Les violences s'apaisèrent, les agressions devinrent moins fréquentes, et il arrivait même parfois que des gens sortent en pleine nuit sans être incommodés par qui que ce soit. La ville respira un peu mieux. On acclama le travail de la police et celui de Mysterion, dont l'acharnement fut grandement approuvé par les citoyens. Les journaux affirmaient que finalement, une tolérance zéro et des mesures radicales avaient porté leurs fruits, et que peut-être que maintenant, South Park allait pouvoir retrouver sa tranquillité passée. Le héros ne partageait pas cet enthousiasme. Tant que Cartman et sa bande ne seraient pas coincés derrière des barreaux, il était hors de question pour lui de baisser sa garde.

Il n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle Cartman avait calmé le jeu. Selon le sergent Yates, il y aurait présentement des tensions au sein même de la pègre, et il était possible que l'autorité du gros adolescent ne soit secrètement remise en cause par ses membres. L'agressivité du super-héros avait causé beaucoup de dégâts dans leurs rangs, et le bruit courait que c'était parce que leur leader avait fait quelque chose qui l'avait mis en colère. Quoi exactement, personne ne le savait, mais tous ceux qui avaient été victimes de la haine du héros avaient gardé une certaine rancune contre Cartman. Mysterion, connaissant le gros lard comme il le connaissait, doutait qu'il puisse abandonner si facilement son trône. Peut-être que son abandon n'était que temporaire, et qu'il espérait seulement endormir la méfiance du héros pour mieux le poignarder dans le dos plus tard. Si c'était bien ça, c'était raté! Mysterion était plus que jamais aux aguets, et chaque seconde qu'il ne passait pas dans son costume de justicier, il la consacrait uniquement à Kyle.

Il se passa une semaine de plus, relativement tranquille pour Kenny, avant que son ami ne vienne le voir discrètement à la fin d'un cours. A ce moment-là le blond faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas s'endormir, mais la présence près de lui de Kyle eut pour effet de le réveiller aussitôt. Le visage du roux était grave. Il parla à voix basse, de façon à ce que personne d'autre dans la classe ne puisse les entendre.

« Kenny, dit-il à voix basse, je veux qu'on réessaye. »

Le blond tiqua et eut l'air indécis. Il avait tout de suite compris ce que Kyle voulait lui demander, mais il posa quand même la question.

« Qu'on réessaye quoi?

-A ton avis? Ce qu'on faisait tous les soirs avant que...enfin tu sais.

-Tu es sûr de toi?

-Oui. Ça fait trois semaines maintenant et...enfin...je peux pas laisser cette histoire me bouffer éternellement. Faut que j'aille de l'avant.

-Tu te rends bien compte que ça pourrait te faire encore plus de mal au final?

-Tant pis, je veux qu'on le fasse. Ou au moins qu'on essaye. S'il te plaît Kenny. »

Il ne vint même pas à l'esprit du blond de refuser. Il était d'accord avec Kyle, et pas seulement parce que le corps de son ami lui manquait terriblement. Pendant trois semaines, ils n'avaient plus eu de contacts physiques autres que quelques baisers. Ils n'avaient même pas essayé d'aller plus loin. Kyle était encore perdu entre les souvenirs douloureux de son agression et son envie bien naturelle de partager quelques moments d'intimité avec le garçon qu'il aimait. Quand il était seul, il avait toujours envie que Kenny soit présent à ses côtés pour le réconforter, et parfois la simple présence de son ami près de lui suffisait à le combler. D'autres fois, il aurait voulu aller plus loin qu'un simple baiser, mais quand il s'imaginait nu dans les bras de Kenny, il repensait aussitôt à l'autre, et son envie se muait très vite en dégoût et en crainte. Son comportement s'en ressentait, et il oscillait souvent entre une réserve proche de la frigidité et une attitude plus caressante. Kenny le voyait bien, mais il n'avait jamais pris l'initiative de se rapprocher de Kyle quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, car il estimait que c'était à son ami de faire le premier pas quand il s'en sentirait capable. Le jeune juif trouvait cela horriblement frustrant parfois, et d'autres fois cela le touchait beaucoup.

Mais au bout de trois semaines d'indécision et de remise en question, Kyle avait fini par conclure qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ce qui s'était passé le détruire. Il ne fallait pas laisser cette satisfaction à Cartman. Kyle devait essayer de se réconcilier avec son corps, pour Kenny, et surtout pour lui-même. Il avait longuement hésité avant de se décider à en parler à son ami, mais heureusement, Kenny avait tout de suite accepté d'essayer. Et si ça ne marchait pas...tant pis, ils recommenceraient une autre fois.

Ils en discutèrent discrètement lors de la récréation, et se mirent d'accord sur quelques points. Déjà, ils allaient essayer le jour-même, directement après les cours, avant que Kyle n'ait le temps de cogiter tout ça, de s'inquiéter, et peut-être de changer d'avis. Ensuite, à la demande de Kenny, ils avaient décidé de ne pas le faire chez les Broflovski, soi-disant pour ne pas risquer d'être surpris par Sheila ou par Ike. En réalité, le blond avait surtout peur que réessayer de faire l'amour dans la même pièce qui avait été le lieu du viol de Kyle ne puisse le bloquer définitivement. Ils seraient mieux pour ça chez lui. Certes, la chambre de Kenny était loin d'être l'endroit rêvé pour quelques heures d'amour, mais au moins ils y seraient tranquilles. Kyle avait accepté sans protester, et avait saisi la première occasion pour téléphoner à sa mère. Il avait prétexté un devoir en binôme à rendre pour le lendemain pour passer l'après-midi chez Kenny, et avait du insister quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'accepte. Mais, comme lui avait soufflé Kenny, Kyle affirma qu'il y avait peu de risques qu'on vienne le chercher dans les quartiers populaires de South Park, que les deux flics chargés de sa protection resteraient devant la maison, et que de toute façon Stuart McCormick avait un revolver si quelque chose devait mal se passer. Le jeune juif avait finalement pu obtenir la permission maternelle en promettant de rentrer tôt chez lui.

A seize heures, les cours s'achevèrent, et les deux garçons quittèrent le lycée silencieusement. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison de Kenny sans échanger un mot, sans se toucher, nerveux tous les deux. Le cœur de Kyle battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Pendant les dix minutes que dura leur trajet, il eut tout le temps de regretter sa décision, puis de s'en féliciter, puis de regretter à nouveau, avant qu'il ne fasse taire sa peur par un pur effort de volonté. Il franchit le seuil de la maison de son ami un peu trop tôt à son goût, et poussa un soupir de résignation. Ça y était maintenant.

C'était aussi miteux que dans ses souvenirs. Kyle n'allait pas très souvent chez Kenny, et préférait de loin l'inviter dans sa maison à lui. Entre les taches d'humidité au plafond, la tapisserie décolorée et déchirée par endroit, l'odeur désagréable de moisissure et de tabac froid, et la saleté qui recouvrait les meubles, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'endroit était très accueillant. Oui, comme l'avait reconnu Kenny, cet endroit était loin d'être le cadre rêvé pour quelques heures d'amour! Pourtant Kyle préférait être là plutôt que chez lui. Cette maison était plus sûre que la sienne malgré sa malpropreté, tout simplement parce que c'était celle de Mysterion.

Dans le salon, Stuart et Carol McCormick étaient vautrés sur le canapé, devant la télé. Vautrés était le mot juste. Ils avaient le teint rouge, le regard vide, et fixaient d'un air hébété l'écran sur lequel passait une série quelconque. Des canettes de bières vides jonchaient le sol autour d'eux.

« Je suis rentré! » leur dit Kenny.

Les McCormick ne lui accordèrent pas un regard, et se contentèrent de pousser un vague grognement. Kenny secoua la tête avec lassitude et échangea un regard blasé avec Kyle. Les deux amis montèrent l'escalier en silence, et chaque pas résonna très fort dans l'esprit du jeune roux. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Kenny, moins sale que le reste de la maison, et Kyle remarqua tout de suite que les sons de la télévision étaient audibles jusque dans cette pièce.

« Ce n'est pas très bien isolé chez toi, dit Kyle d'une voix hésitante. Tes parents ne risquent pas de nous entendre en bas?

-Sans doute que si, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils sont déjà à moitié bourrés de toute façon. Et puis, même si c'est le cas, ils s'en foutent pas mal de ce que je peux faire dans ma chambre. J'ai déjà ramené...hem...des filles ici, et même des mecs quelques fois, et ils m'ont jamais rien dit.

-Mais...et ton frère? Et ta sœur?

-Karen est chez une amie. Et pour ce qui est de Kevin, de toute façon il n'est pratiquement jamais à la maison. »

Kenny ferma la porte de la chambre et tourna quand même la clé dans la serrure. Kyle expira lentement et posa son sac à terre. Son regard se posa sur le lit de son ami, qui n'était guère plus qu'un matelas défraîchi surmonté de quelques couvertures. Kenny s'approcha de lui et lui prit le visage entre les mains.

« Ça va bien se passer, tu verras. »

Kyle déglutit et hocha la tête. Sa gorge était nouée. Les lèvres de Kenny se posèrent sur les siennes avec douceur et le roux se laissa faire, le cœur battant la chamade. Pendant une ou deux minutes, Kenny et Kyle se contentèrent de s'embrasser chastement, sans que leurs corps ne se touchent vraiment, et il fallait bien l'avouer, sans que Kyle ne ressente la moindre envie d'aller plus loin. En fait, il commençait même à se sentir nerveux. Kenny dut le sentir, car il se détacha de ses lèvres et le regarda fixement pendant un instant.

« Kyle, si tu veux changer d'avis, il est encore temps.

-Non.

-Tu es sûr?

-Certain. Et si jamais ça...enfin...si ça se passe mal...On pourra toujours arrêter. »

En disant ses mots, il regarda son ami avec une certaine indécision, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont le blond réagirait si jamais Kyle devait lui demander de tout arrêter en pleine action. Kenny soupira tristement et embrassa encore une fois son ami, avec beaucoup de tendresse.

« Je t'aime Kyle. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi. »

Sur ces mots, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le lit. Kyle enleva son manteau, le posa sur une chaise et s'allongea docilement, l'estomac tendu d'appréhension. Kenny se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de lui en souriant nerveusement. Il lui caressa la joue d'une main se voulant apaisante, et Kyle se remémora soudain leur toute première fois, des semaines plus tôt. Comme là, il avait été inquiet, effrayé, mais finalement après une brève phase de douleur, les choses s'étaient bien passées. Il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour cette fois. Même si son cœur battait trop vite, même si son corps se crispait sous la main du blond, et si chaque contact lui faisait penser à l'autre ordure. Il devait le faire. Pour lui, et pour Kenny.

Les lèvres de Kenny se posèrent sur les siennes. Les deux amis échangèrent un long baiser, tandis qu'ils se déshabillaient mutuellement, sans se presser. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite torse nu tous les deux, et s'immobilisèrent le temps de se regarder. Dans la lumière du jour, à peine voilée par un vieux rideau mangé aux mites, Kyle admira la musculature de Kenny, qu'il avait déjà vue, mais c'était la première fois qu'il l'associait à Mysterion. Il y posa une main hésitante, et Kenny l'encouragea d'un sourire. Le roux posa donc sa deuxième main et caressa doucement la poitrine, en se sentant de moins en moins à l'aise. Il avait soudain l'impression que quelque chose était bloqué en lui. Ses gestes étaient maladroits, nerveux, alors que pourtant c'était loin d'être la caresse la plus osée qu'il avait faite à son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Kenny avait un corps qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de l'autre.

Il repensa alors à certaines de leurs nuits, où la passion l'avait emporté à tel point qu'il avait été jusqu'à embrasser, lécher et mordre chaque parcelle de peau que sa bouche avait pu trouver. Kyle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'en arriver là en cet instant. Il resta quelques quelques secondes dans cette position, les mains sur le torse de son ami, qui s'attendait à l'évidence à ce qu'il se montre un peu plus audacieux, comme autrefois. Sauf que Kyle ne pouvait pas. Son esprit était comme paralysé tout à coup. Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Ses yeux s'embuèrent. Le roux baissa le regard, horriblement gêné, et regretta brusquement sa décision de venir chez Kenny. Il retira ses mains, ce qui lui valut un regard navré de son ami.

« Kyle?

-Je suis désolé... »

Le visage de Kenny se voila de tristesse.

« Est-ce que...tu préfères arrêter là? »

Kyle se mordit les lèvres, déchiré entre son impulsion de crier oui et de rentrer chez lui et sa honte de se montrer si fragile. Pourquoi est-ce que ce que ce connard lui avait fait trois semaines plus tôt le rongeait encore à ce point? Pourquoi est-ce que la blessure ne pouvait pas cicatriser, comme la plaie sur son cou? Il aurait tout donné pour que tout soit comme avant avec Kenny, mais il commençait à se demander si ça serait jamais possible, et cette éventualité l'effraya. Devant son silence, Kenny posa une main hésitante sur sa joue, et fut un peu soulagé de voir que Kyle ne le repoussait pas.

« Tu es fâché? Demanda Kyle d'une petite voix.

-Non. Je comprends que tu aies peur. C'est parce que tu n'as pas pu l'empêcher de te faire du mal, c'est ça?

-Oui...enfin pas seulement...Je sais qu'il aurait tué Ike si j'avais essayé de me sauver, et des fois quand j'y repense ça m'aide un peu. Je me dis que j'avais vraiment pas le choix. Mais...il aurait pu se contenter de me violer, c'était pour ça qu'il était là, mais ça lui a pas suffi. Il a voulu que...je lui fasse des trucs...Et c'est ça le pire je crois. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être...sale. »

Il y eut un silence gêné, que Kenny rompit après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Dis...tu crois que ça t'aiderait si je me chargeais de tout?

-Quoi?

-Si je m'occupais de toi. Rien que moi, pour te faire plaisir, et toi tu pourrais juste te laisser faire.

-Je...Je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce que tu veux qu'on essaye? Peut-être que ça passera mieux si tu n'as pas à agir. Tu n'auras qu'à m'arrêter si jamais ça ne va pas. »

Kyle n'était pas très convaincu, mais après quelques instants de réflexion, il finit par acquiescer sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être que c'était le regard désolé de Kenny, ou sa prévenance, ou le simple fait que Kyle ne voulait pas que son ami pense qu'il était faible. Plus que tout, il avait peur que Kenny ne l'abandonne si jamais il devait se rendre compte d'à quel point Kyle se sentait misérable en cet instant, et sa relation avec Kenny était encore son meilleur soutien après son viol. Sans lui, Kyle ne savait pas s'il serait capable de remonter la pente.

Le jeune juif prit une inspiration profonde et s'allongea, tendu comme un arc. Kenny se pencha sur lui et lui caressa la joue d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il lui déboutonnait le pantalon. Il ne l'abaissa pas pourtant, et attrapa les lèvres de son ami pour un nouveau baiser. Kyle se laissa faire, et trouva même moyen d'entrouvrir la bouche pour que son ami y glisse sa langue. Il y eut une ou deux minutes où Kyle ne se décrispa pas, s'attendant presque à ce que son ami se montre soudain plus violent, mais cela n'arriva pas. Peu à peu, Kyle reprit confiance et se relaxa. Ce n'était pas comme l'autre fois. Kenny n'était pas agressif, ni indifférent, au contraire il paraissait uniquement préoccupé par son bien-être. Il n'y avait pas de brutalité en lui, rien de menaçant. Ses baisers étaient très doux.

Kenny se redressa et le regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes. Ce qu'il vit eut l'air de le rassurer, et il sourit. Kyle était encore trop nerveux pour lui rendre son sourire, mais il essaya de faire comprendre du regard à Kenny qu'il pouvait continuer. Le blond écarta une boucle rousse du front de son ami et l'embrassa encore une fois.

« Je t'aime. »

Puis ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à son cou et se posèrent jusqu'à cette zone qui faisait toujours grimper Kyle au plafond avant. Le roux sentit une sensation agréable s'emparer de son corps, mais toutefois bien moins intense que ce qu'il pouvait ressentir autrefois. L'ordure avait fait pareil, se souvenait-il tout à coup. Il l'avait embrassé là, pour faire taire ses doutes et l'obliger à ne plus penser. Et Kyle était tombé dans le panneau, comme un abruti. Ce souvenir raviva la culpabilité chez le jeune roux, et il fit de gros efforts sur lui-même pour que le visage moqueur de son agresseur s'efface de son esprit.

« Arrête de penser à lui! S'ordonna t-il avec véhémence. Il n'est pas là, il n'y a personne d'autre ici que Kenny. Ton Kenny, qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour t'aider, alors cesse d'être un putain de bébé pleurnichard! »

Malheureusement ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air. Plus il essayait d'oublier, plus le visage de l'autre semblait s'incruster dans sa tête, avec ce foutu sourire sarcastique, comme s'il essayait de dire à Kyle que tous ses efforts étaient inutiles et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à traverser cette épreuve. Ce fils de pute, comme Kyle pouvait le haïr en cette seconde! Il aurait voulu lui arracher les couilles, et les lui faire bouffer, mais même cette image réconfortante ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier la honte qui lui brûlait les veines. Il serra les dents, au bord des larmes, et fut à peine conscient que Kenny s'était redressé, apparemment inquiet du peu d'enthousiasme de son ami.

« Kyle? Tu pleures?

-C'est...c'est rien Kenny, gémit le jeune juif en se cachant les yeux derrière son bras. C'est juste...Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui.

-Il ne veut pas te laisser tranquille.

-Non... »

Kyle était en train de se dire que Kenny allait forcément se lasser et abandonner, quand soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

« Kyle. Regarde-moi. »

La voix était douce, mais également ferme, et le jeune juif ne put rien faire d'autre que d'obéir. Ses yeux verts et humides rencontrèrent ceux de Kenny, bleus et limpides. Le blond regarda son ami sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes, et si le jeune juif le connaissait assez bien pour deviner son anxiété, il se montrait si calme que cela eut un effet apaisant sur Kyle. Une telle maîtrise de soi avait quelque chose de rassurant.

« Kyle regarde-moi. Regarde autour de toi. Il n'est pas là. Il n'y a personne ici, personne d'autre que nous deux. Je sais qu'il t'a fait du mal, et je sais que tu n'arriveras pas tout de suite à l'oublier. Mais là maintenant, tu vois...Il n'y a que moi. Moi, Kenny, ou Mysterion si tu préfères. Tu me connais, tu sais que je ne ferais jamais de mal. Tu as confiance en moi, pas vrai?

-Oui. Bien sûr.

-Alors oublie l'autre, et focalise-toi sur moi. Moi je t'aime plus que tout. Je serais prêt à tuer pour toi s'il le faut. Et je te jure devant Dieu que je retrouverai ce mec et que je lui ferai payer ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais en attendant, concentre-toi sur moi, et sur moi seul. D'accord?

-D'accord Kenny. Je vais essayer. »

Le héros sourit de nouveau, et Kyle le trouva très beau. Il se détendit un peu. Sa honte s'effaça devant son émerveillement à la pensée qu'un garçon tel que lui était devenu son amant. Il était si compréhensif. Si loyal. Quand Kenny se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour l'embrasser, Kyle se laissa faire, et trouva même moyen au bout de quelques instants de lui rendre son baiser. Cela sembla ravir le blond, qui prolongea l'étreinte de longues minutes, au point que lorsqu'il finit par se détacher de ses lèvres, Kyle n'avait presque plus peur. Tout son être était plongé maintenant dans une agréable sensation de sécurité.

Kenny entreprit de l'embrasser encore dans le cou, mais cette fois il prit tout son temps. Ses lèvres effleuraient à peine sa peau, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal s'il se montrait trop brusque. Il glissa ses mains sur la poitrine de son ami, qu'il caressa lentement. Kyle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par des sensations très douces, qui se firent de plus en plus fortes au fil des minutes. Sa nervosité s'apaisa, seul restait Kenny, et sa gentillesse. Quand le blond posa une main hésitante sur l'entrejambe de son ami, toujours recouvert de son pantalon, Kyle frémit, mais pas de peur, ce que Kenny sentit tout de suite.

« Je peux..? »

Kyle hocha la tête, et Kenny abaissa le vêtement, lentement, avant de le laisser tomber au pied du lit. Kyle portait un caleçon, mais Kenny devina tout de suite que son ami ne bandait pas. Cela attrista le blond, qui pour sa part commençait déjà à se sentir impatient. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer aussi lent et précautionneux, que ce soit avec Kyle ou avec d'autres. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas dépuceler les filles. En général, les vierges étaient toujours hypersensibles et effrayées, et c'était assez agaçant de devoir constamment les rassurer sans savoir si au final il n'allait pas les traumatiser. Kenny préférait largement les gens plus expérimentés, qui pouvaient apprécier ses efforts à leur juste valeur sans qu'il ne s'inquiète de savoir s'il allait leur laisser un mauvais souvenir.

Il regarda Kyle et se sentit mal en se rappelant que son ami n'était pas vierge, et que c'était même bien là le problème. Le jeune roux lui adressa un regard d'excuse, qui brisa le cœur de Kenny. Il était si ardent autrefois. Même au tout début, quand leurs ébats lui faisaient mal, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer passionné. Parfois c'était même lui qui prenait l'initiative. Et maintenant...Il allait falloir tout lui réapprendre. Ce n'était même pas comme s'il était encore puceau, c'était carrément un rejet sexuel, ce qui était encore plus délicat. Une seconde, il fut tenté d'abandonner, tant la tâche lui paraissait démesurée, mais il se reprit aussitôt. L'idée de laisser Kyle avec sa douleur était trop dure pour lui, et s'imaginer ne plus jamais pouvoir le toucher l'était tout autant.

Kenny se donna une contenance en enlevant son propre jean usé, qu'il balança dans un coin de la pièce. Il portait en dessous un vieux slip, à travers lequel son érection était parfaitement visible. Kyle y jeta un coup d'œil nerveux, et respira un peu trop fort.

« Kyle je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas, répéta encore une fois Kenny. Si tu veux arrêter, tu n'as qu'à le dire, et je m'arrêterai.

-Je sais...Je te fais confiance. »

Le blond se pencha de nouveau sur lui et l'embrassa encore dans le cou, en y mettant cette fois un peu plus d'insistance. Malgré le fait qu'il était sensé simplement se laisser faire, Kyle enlaça son ami et l'attira contre lui, souhaitant sentir la chaleur de sa peau sur la sienne. Il sentit clairement son érection frotter contre son bas-ventre, et il eut l'impression d'être glacé et chaud à la fois. Les cheveux de Kenny lui chatouillèrent le visage, et il réalisa soudain que c'était la toute première fois que ça arrivait. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait voir Mysterion lui faire l'amour, et c'était là quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps souhaité obtenir. Est-ce que rien que ça, ça ne méritait pas un peu d'enthousiasme de sa part?

Kyle caressa la peau nue de son ami avec d'infinies précautions. C'était chaud, et doux, agréable à toucher. La chevelure de Kenny continuait à le titiller, il en écarta les mèches de son visage en admirant leur couleur dorée. Où Kenny avait-il pu obtenir une telle blondeur? Sa mère était rousse, son père, son frère et sa sœur avaient les cheveux d'un brun pisseux, rien à voir avec ceux de son ami. Kyle leva une main et la posa sur la chevelure blonde en se disant qu'il les trouvait très beaux. Un sentiment de bien-être s'empara soudain de lui et il ferma les yeux, heureux de sentir la poitrine de Kenny contre la sienne. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, mais aucune inquiétude ne le troublait plus. Il fut tout à coup bien plus conscient de la présence de son ami près de lui, bien plus sensible à cette bouche qui l'embrassait, et ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il serra Kenny plus fort contre lui.

Une chaleur naquit enfin au creux de ses cuisses, ce qui le fit sourire. Il écarta légèrement les jambes. Kenny dut s'en rendre compte, car il cessa ses baisers et croisa son regard. Le visage épanoui du jeune roux illumina le sien, et il l'embrassa brièvement sur les lèvres. Puis sa bouche se glissa sur le menton, puis sur le cou, pour arriver au niveau de la poitrine. Il y passa un long moment, jouant de sa langue et de ses lèvres, tandis que sa main s'était glissé sur le pénis de Kyle et le caressait doucement. La respiration de Kyle se fit plus saccadée. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Ses mains, qu'il avait gardées dans la chevelure de son ami, se crispèrent. La sensation était agréable. Ce n'était pas humiliant, ce n'était pas douloureux, ce n'était pas comme l'autre fois. C'était quelque chose de bon. Pas aussi fort qu'autrefois, c'était certain, mais au moins Kyle était rassuré maintenant. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Kenny constata alors que Kyle avait enfin réussi à avoir une érection, et se félicita. Ça faisait presque trois quarts d'heure qu'ils avaient commencé à se câliner, il avait eu peur que la fin d'après-midi ne soit pas assez pour leur permettre d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il lui enleva son caleçon, et voulut en profiter pour lui faire une fellation, comme ils le faisaient presque toujours avant, mais à peine eut-il mis sa tête entre les cuisses de Kyle que le souvenir de l'autre ordure frappait le jeune juif comme une gifle. Ça aussi, il le lui avait fait, et là encore Kyle avait été assez con pour apprécier! Il essaya de ne plus y penser, ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur la bouche de Kenny faisant des allers-retours sur son membre. En pure perte. Ça ne lui apportait aucun plaisir. Au contraire, il se surprenait même à jeter des regards inquiets à son ami, comme s'il craignait qu'à la place du visage familier et aimant, il ne retrouve celui de l'autre ordure. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Kyle ne décide qu'il ne voulait pas que leur étreinte soit gâchée par cette chose, et il poussa une exclamation suppliante.

« Kenny arrête! Arrête ça! »

Le blond s'immobilisa, et après quelques secondes où Kyle eut peur qu'il ne passe outre sa demande, il lâcha sa prise sur son pénis et le regarda avec surprise.

« Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je...je n'aime pas ça.

-C'est vrai? Pourtant avant, tu étais toujours... »

Il comprit en un éclair et son visage se rembrunit soudain.

« Ah d'accord...Il a...

-Oui... »

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Kenny se redressa et regarda son ami avec indécision. Que devait-il faire? C'était une chance que Kyle ait réussi à bander, il devait absolument en profiter pour lui faire avoir un peu de plaisir! S'il ne pouvait pas le sucer, que lui restait-il? Le branler? Pas sûr que ça lui fasse beaucoup d'effet, alors qu'il était habitué à la fellation. Et puis, il croyait avoir compris que ça aussi, l'autre le lui avait fait. Il fallait trouver quelque chose qui ne le bloquerait pas, qui lui redonnerait confiance en lui. Quelque chose de nouveau peut-être...

Et si..?

Un sourire éclaira soudain le visage de Kenny, ce qui lui valut un regard surpris de Kyle. Le blond caressa longuement le membre de son ami en méditant son idée, puis enfin le regarda avec les yeux brillants.

« Kyle, j'ai une idée! Et si on essayait de changer un peu les rôles pour une fois?

-Quoi? Tu veux que je...

-Exactement!

-Mais je croyais...C'est bien pour me faire surmonter mon blocage qu'on est là?

-Justement, il n'y a pas meilleur moyen pour te faire reprendre confiance en toi! Crois-en mon expérience, être l'actif, c'est super.

-Je...Je n'avais jamais pensé que toi et moi on essaierait ça comme ça...Sûrement parce que quand je ne te connaissais que comme Mysterion, je me voyais mal être le dominant...

-C'est fini ça maintenant Kyle. Je ne suis plus seulement Mysterion, je suis aussi Kenny. Alors ça te dit? C'est peut-être de ça dont tu as besoin, de nouveauté. Et de contrôle. »

Kyle hésita encore, mais devant le visage réjoui de son ami, il ne put que hocher la tête en guise d'accord. Cette fois, il y avait de l'intérêt dans son acceptation. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé être l'actif dans son couple avec le super-héros, mais maintenant que Kenny en parlait, c'était vrai que maintenant que le mystère était levé, ils pouvaient en profiter. Et en toute honnêteté, la perspective de ne plus simplement subir, mais de donner, était tentante pour lui. Néanmoins, il avait un peu de mal avec l'idée d'être le seul à agir, et il l'avoua sans honte à Kenny.

« D'accord, on va faire ça autrement que d'habitude. Assis-toi, et appuie toi contre le mur. »

Kyle obéit. Kenny fouilla dans sa table de chevet et en sortit un tube de vaseline qu'il garda d'une main. De l'autre, il enleva rapidement son slip et le laissa tomber à terre sans se soucier de là où il le mettait. Kyle rougit en réalisant que pour la première fois, il pouvait le voir entièrement nu.

Kenny le rejoignit et s'assit sur ses genoux, sans cesser de sourire. Il déboucha le tube de vaseline et le tendit à Kyle, qui se rendit compte avec un certain embarras que c'était la première fois qu'il allait toucher Kenny à cet endroit-là. Brusquement, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de faire ça. Il n'allait sûrement pas être à la hauteur. Il n'avait jamais été l'actif dans leur couple, et Kenny, expérimenté comme il était, saurait tout de suite juger sa performance. Kyle ne savait pas s'il serait capable de le satisfaire. En fait, il ne le pensait pas. Non, c'était certain qu'il n'y arriverait pas. C'était une chose de se laisser faire, mais prendre le dessus c'était totalement différent. Kenny devina à quoi il pensait et posa une main réconfortante sur son poignet.

« Tu vas y arriver Kyle. Suis ton impulsion et ça ira. »

Le jeune juif déglutit et acquiesça, puis se versa de la matière grasse sur les doigts. Il avait déjà vu faire Kenny des dizaines de fois, il connaissait le principe. Le blond se mit à genoux et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kyle, tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient sa joue. Kyle tendit le bras et trouva le trou, dans lequel il glissa précautionneusement un index. Kenny frémit, mais ne dit rien. Kyle entreprit de mettre le plus de vaseline possible à l'intérieur, et fut surpris de sentir les muscles se dilater sous son contact, à tel point qu'il put aisément glisser un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur.

« Bordel, chuchota t-il, comment t'as fait ça?

-C'est parce que tu me fais de l'effet » répondit Kenny en mordillant son oreille.

Kyle tiqua, mais ne répondit pas. Il entreprit de mettre le plus possible de vaseline dans l'anus de Kenny, à tel point que le blond fut obligé de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne vide le tube.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal, avoua Kyle.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je me suis déjà fait sodomiser par des mecs, mais je n'en aimais aucun. Avec toi, ça sera forcément bien.

-Ou alors ça sera pire.

-Cesse d'être aussi pessimiste Kyle. Aie un peu confiance en toi-même. Puisque c'est toi, je ne peux que trouver ça bon. »

Le jeune juif songea que c'était facile à dire pour un nymphomane, mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui. Il y eut un moment de flottement, avant que Kenny ne saisisse le pénis de son ami d'une main. Il se tortilla un peu de façon à faire le faire entrer en lui et, après avoir forcé un peu, parvint à l'enfoncer jusqu'au bout. Kyle frémit, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir. Kenny lui attrapa les mains et les posa sur ses hanches, puis il enlaça son ami au niveau du cou. Sa propre érection se pressa contre le corps de Kyle avec insistance. Le blond attrapa les lèvres de Kyle quelques instants, et commença à bouger les cuisses, de façon à effectuer un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre. Il commença doucement, en ponctuant chaque poussée d'un soupir, et très vite Kyle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre et de bouger des hanches, sans lâcher sa prise sur le bassin de son ami.

La sensation était totalement nouvelle pour Kyle. Il connaissait la masturbation, la fellation, mais ça c'était très différent. C'était beaucoup plus intense, parce que l'orifice était plus étroit, Kyle avait un peu de mal à faire entrer son engin jusqu'au bout. Paradoxalement, c'était ça qui rendait la sensation aussi agréable. Le jeune juif lâcha un gémissement, et Kenny le regarda avec une certaine inquiétude. La sensation commençait à devenir vraiment intense maintenant, et le roux parvint à esquisser un sourire de satisfaction. Rassuré, Kenny sourit à son tour et accéléra le mouvement, ce qui arracha une exclamation à Kyle.

« Kenny...»

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom pendant l'amour. Cela lui sembla étrange, et parfaitement approprié à la fois. Le blond eut l'air étonné, puis son sourire se fit plus lubrique. Il cessa un instant ses mouvement et pencha son visage près de l'oreille de Kyle.

« Dis-le encore Kyle, murmura t-il. Dis mon nom... »

Le roux laissa échapper un petit rire, et ses mains se nouèrent autour de la nuque de son amant.

« Kenny... »

Sans cesser de sourire, Kenny reprit le mouvement, et glissa son visage dans le creux du cou de Kyle. Il attrapa de ses lèvres la petite parcelle de peau qui faisait tant d'effet à son ami et la mordilla doucement, savourant les gémissements qui s'échappaient régulièrement de la bouche de Kyle. D'une main, le blond enlaçait son ami, de l'autre, il se caressait le pénis. Le jeune juif ferma les yeux convulsivement, et sentit le plaisir grimper en lui, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort à chaque coup de hanches. Il se crispa et serra encore plus fort le corps de Kenny contre lui.

« Kenny... »

Brusquement, Kyle eut la certitude que la position assise n'était pas la plus appropriée s'il voulait pousser le plaisir au maximum. Il saisit Kenny par les épaules et le poussa contre le lit, ce qui arracha une exclamation de surprise au blond. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard pendant un instant, puis Kyle recommença ses pénétrations, avec encore plus de force. Kenny sourit et ferma les yeux, haletant, sans cesser de se masturber au fil des coups de hanches de Kyle. Le jeune juif désira soudain l'embrasser, et leurs lèvres se joignirent presque avec brutalité. La langue de Kenny entra dans sa bouche comme son propre pénis entrait en Kenny, et leurs gémissements respectifs s'en trouvèrent quelque peu étouffés.

Puis les exclamations du blond se firent plus intenses. Il abandonna la bouche de Kyle et dissimula son visage contre son épaule, pour étouffer un peu ses cris. Ses mains se nouèrent autour du cou de Kyle. Son pénis en érection se frottait contre le ventre de Kyle, et cela le poussait à se presser encore plus contre son ami. Les pénétrations se firent soudain plus rapides, plus fortes, et Kyle eut l'impression de perdre complètement le contrôle de son propre corps. C'était bon, mais à un point tel que c'en était presque douloureux. Kyle poussa un gémissement plaintif et sentit son plaisir monter jusqu'à un point qu'il n'avait jamais atteint jusque là. Et il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il continuait à grimper, encore et encore, au point que Kyle fut incapable de deviner si tout ça allait s'arrêter un jour. Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait du bien. Il ne savait plus.

« Kenny... » lâcha t-il comme une supplication.

Puis il ne put plus rien émettre d'autres que quelques halètements, qui devinrent vite des cris, ponctuant chacun de ses coups de hanche, et grimpant en intensité au fil des secondes. Il oublia tout ce qui concernait l'autre ordure, parce que ce qu'il vivait n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui. Ce n'était ni humiliant, ni douloureux, ni effrayant. C'était seulement très fort, de plus en plus fort même, et il se demanda un instant si c'était bien normal. Puis il fut incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente, noyé dans un flot de sensations. Une impulsion le poussa soudain à attraper d'une main le pénis de Kenny contre lui, et à le frotter au même rythme que leurs déhanchement. Kenny poussa une exclamation de plaisir et se cambra, ses mouvements se firent encore plus saccadés. Il murmura le nom de Kyle et le serra plus fort contre lui. Le roux accéléra encore, aussi bien du bassin que de la main, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, mais obéissant à un désir primaire totalement indépendant de sa volonté. Il n'avait plus aucune volonté de toute façon, juste l'envie de continuer encore et encore, de sentir Kenny contre lui, de faire plaisir à Kenny, et de se faire plaisir à lui aussi. C'était fort, fort, de plus en plus, il ne savait pas quand ça allait s'arrêter, ça n'arrêtait pas, et c'était trop, beaucoup trop, et il ne pouvait rien contrôler et il allait...

Soudain, tout sembla exploser en lui, il fut submergé par une vague de chaleur, son corps tout entier se convulsa. Kyle poussa un cri plus perçant que les autres, qu'il fut incapable de contenir. Il fut vaguement conscient qu'il venait d'éjaculer, mais sur le coup ce fut à peine s'il s'en rendit compte. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne put penser à quoi que ce soit, envahi par un violent sentiment de jouissance, qui s'apaisa peu à peu et le laissa finalement épuisé. Kenny de son côté continuait à se mouvoir de plus en plus fort, et quand Kyle lâcha sa verge, incapable de continuer à le branler, Kenny prit aussitôt la relève, presque avec violence. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'il n'éjacule à son tour, et il lâcha une exclamation, étouffée tant bien que mal dans la poitrine de Kyle. Le jeune juif se retira et s'allongea près de son ami, le souffle court, les cheveux collés au front par la sueur.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot pendant quelques secondes, tous les deux fatigués et encore haletant. Kyle retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits, et avait du mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé exactement. Il avait déjà eu du plaisir dans les bras de Kenny, beaucoup de plaisir, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en recevait à ce point-là. C'était tellement déroutant pour lui qu'il se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas fait une espèce de crise de quelque chose.

« Kyle? Demanda enfin Kenny. Ça va?

-Oui. Oui, ça va.

-C'est la première fois que tu as un orgasme? »

Le roux se tourna vers son ami et le regarda comme s'il avait prononcé un mot inconnu.

« Un...Quoi?

-Un orgasme. C'est la première fois que tu en as un?

-Je...C'était un orgasme ça? Putain de merde...

-Bon, je vais en conclure que la réponse est oui.

-Mais enfin...J'en ai déjà eu des orgasmes avec toi. Enfin, je crois...

-Non, tu as déjà eu du plaisir, mais pas de vrai orgasme. C'est normal, en général il faut un peu d'expérience avant que ça vienne. Mais je pensais...Même en te masturbant? Jamais?

-Non... »

Kyle avait du mal à y croire. C'était ça un orgasme? Kenny avait réussi à lui donner un orgasme, malgré la peur et tout le reste, juste comme ça, parce que pour une fois ils avaient changé les rôles? Le jeune juif n'en revenait pas, lui qui croyait encore une heure plus tôt qu'il allait falloir des mois, peut-être même des années, pour qu'il soit capable de ressentir quelque chose d'autre que de la peur. Kenny lâcha un petit rire et s'essuya le front du plat de la main.

« Bon, et bien...je pense que ça s'est pas si mal passé finalement, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? »

En guise de réponse, Kyle se releva sur un coude et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Kenny. Le blond lui rendit son baiser avec passion, et alla même jusqu'à caresser la chevelure rousse emmêlée. Au bout de quelques secondes, Kyle finit par s'écarter et se blottit contre Kenny, qui passa une main autour de sa taille. Le roux ne prononça pas un mot de plus, encore confus, et Kenny respecta son silence. Très vite pourtant, Kyle sentit ses sentiments se changer en joie. Ils avaient réussi. Il n'avait pas eu mal, ni même très peur. Il avait même réussi à avoir un orgasme. Kyle eut l'impression de s'être réconcilié avec son propre corps, et sut qu'il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de problèmes à l'avenir. Même s'il pensait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de retrouver une vie sexuelle normale et de pouvoir se laisser pénétrer, au moins il retrouvait confiance en lui maintenant.

« Euh...réalisa t-il soudain avec embarras. Tu crois que tes parents nous ont entendu? Je crois qu'on a fait un peu de bruit.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils s'en foutaient.

-Tu es sûr que ni ton frère ni ta sœur ne sont ici?

-Mais oui, Karen passe tous ses après-midi chez sa copine Amanda. Quand à Kevin, il est sûrement parti vendre sa dope avec ses potes.

-Vendre sa dope? Comment ça?

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit? Mon frère n'est plus simplement un vulgaire junkie maintenant. Non monsieur, il a reçu une promotion! Maintenant il fait le dealer pour le compte des gros trafiquants de la ville. C'est sans doute son idée de la réussite sociale.

-T'es sérieux?

-Et ouais. Je l'ai appris complètement par hasard, un soir que j'étais en train de poursuivre quelques drogués complètement psychotiques qui avaient braqué un magasin. Quand j'ai retrouvé leur trace, ils étaient en train d'acheter de la coke à Kevin. Ou peut-être que c'était de l'héro...Je ne sais pas.

-Il ne t'a pas reconnu?

-Bien sûr que non. Si même toi tu n'as découvert mon identité qu'après un mois et demi de relation, comment veux-tu que ce connard devine qui je suis seulement en quelques minutes?

-C'est ton frère.

-C'est un foutu junkie et un con.

-Je vois que l'amour fraternel règne chez les McCormick. Est-ce que tu l'as fait embarquer finalement?

-J'ai hésité, mais finalement je ne l'ai pas fait. Je lui ai seulement dit que si je le reprenais à vendre sa saloperie dans les rues, il aurait affaire à moi. Je sais bien qu'il ne m'a pas pris au sérieux, mais pour le moment, je ne l'ai plus croisé.

-Et si jamais tu le recroises?

-Et bien dans ce cas je lui donnerai une bonne leçon, comme aux autres. Honnêtement, je pense que ça ne me déplairait pas d'en arriver là... »

Kyle se redressa sur un coude et regarda fixement son ami. Il avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi les relations entre Kenny et Kevin étaient aussi tendues. Kyle avait parfois eu quelques désaccords avec Ike, surtout à cause de leur différence d'âge assez importante, mais en dehors de ça il adorait son petit frère, et estimait qu'il aurait du en être de même dans toutes les familles.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous détestez comme ça? Demanda t-il carrément à Kenny. Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas le même caractère, ni les mêmes buts dans la vie, mais enfin...Vous êtes frères! Vous devriez vous soutenir!

-Ce n'est pas que je le déteste, c'est juste que...Je ne sais pas, c'est juste qu'il m'énerve. On n'a jamais été proches, même quand on était petits. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il ressemble trop à mon père. Déjà, quand il avait dix ans, il s'engueulait avec lui et avec ma mère, et puis il s'est mit à boire, à fumer, et pas que du tabac. Oui, en fait c'est exactement ça le problème. Il est l'exemple parfait de la personne que je ne voulais pas devenir, et que je serais peut-être devenue. Quand je le vois là, à se défoncer tous les jours et à boire comme un trou, je me dis que peut-être que j'aurais fini comme ça moi aussi, et je me rends compte qu'il s'en est vraiment fallu de peu. En fait, c'est un peu con à dire, mais s'il n'avait pas été là pour me rappeler en permanence ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je faisais les mêmes conneries que lui, je pense que j'aurais vraiment fini camé jusqu'à la moelle. Et ça me fait peur, du coup il y a vraiment des moments où je ne peux pas supporter de voir sa gueule de toxico devant moi.

-Tu crois que tu te serais mieux entendu avec lui si au lieu de devenir dealer, il avait choisi de devenir un super-héros se baladant avec son slip au dessus du pantalon? »

Kenny jeta un regard surpris à Kyle, puis sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à rire. Après une seconde d'hésitation, le roux l'imita de bon cœur. Les deux amis rirent ensemble de longues secondes, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi car la remarque de Kyle n'était pas spécialement amusante. Mais leur hilarité tenait moins du comique de la phrase que d'un profond soulagement que les choses se soient finalement bien passées entre eux deux. Brusquement, les deux garçons n'avaient plus aussi peur de l'avenir. Même si Cartman courait toujours, même s'il en avait toujours après Kyle et même si Mysterion ne pouvait rien contre lui, au moins ils pouvaient encore être ensemble et apprécier pleinement leur relation. C'était une victoire pour eux. Les machinations du gros connard n'avaient pas suffi à briser Kyle, et cela leur rendait espoir. Peut-être que les choses s'arrangeraient vite.

Kyle se blottit contre Kenny et tendit les lèvres pour un baiser. Le blond le lui accorda bien volontiers, et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, à se caresser tendrement. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas envie de remettre le couvert une deuxième fois, ils étaient l'un et l'autre trop fatigués pour ça, mais ils étaient bien décidé à profiter de chaque seconde passée ensemble. Malheureusement pour eux le portable de Kyle se mit soudain à sonner et les interrompit.

« C'est sûrement ma mère, murmura Kyle avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

-Laisse sonner alors, répondit Kenny en mordillant son oreille.

-Si je ne réponds pas, elle risque de s'imaginer le pire et d'envoyer les flics ici. »

Malgré les grognements du blond, Kyle sauta du lit et attrapa son téléphone. C'était bien sa mère. Il poussa un soupir, conscient que la fête était finie, et décrocha.

« Allô maman?...Oui...Oui tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas...Euh le devoir?...Euh oui oui, on a pratiquement fini...Ah?...Hem, je ne suis pas sûr...Dix minutes peut-être...Je...Oui oui maman, je sais! »

Kenny se leva à son tour et alla se placer derrière Kyle. Il lui entoura la taille de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Le roux frémit, mais ne lâcha pas son téléphone.

« D'accord...Hein, euh laisse-moi quand même le temps de tout ranger...Vingt minutes?...Bon très bien, je serai là...Oui...Oui à tout de suite...Bisou... »

Le roux raccrocha et poussa un soupir. Il posa ses mains sur celles de Kenny et leva la tête pour que son ami puisse l'embrasser encore.

« Elle commence à flipper et elle veut que je rentre tout de suite.

-Mais il fait encore jour!

-Je sais, mais tu la connais. Enfin, je lui ai dit que je serai à la maison dans vingt minutes.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Moi non plus...Putain, vivement que toute cette histoire se finisse! J'en peux plus de devoir sans arrêt me cacher et d'avoir peur chaque fois que je sors dans la rue! Je veux juste avoir une vie tranquille. Et pouvoir rester avec toi sans qu'on me rappelle constamment ce que je risque.

-Je te promets que j'enverrai ce fils de pute au trou Kyle. Et le jour où ça arrivera on pourra enfin être ensemble sans personne pour nous emmerder. »

Kyle sourit et tourna son visage vers celui de Kenny. Ils échangèrent un long baiser plein de tendresse, puis Kyle se dégagea à regret.

« Je peux t'emprunter ta douche?

-Vas-y, c'est la pièce en face de ma chambre. L'eau risque d'être froide par contre.

-Tant pis, je veux juste me rafraîchir un peu. »

Le roux enfila en vitesse son caleçon et attrapa ses vêtements. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, et Kenny le suivit du regard tout en admirant les mouvements de son fessier. Décidément, Kyle avait le plus joli petit cul de la ville. Le blond s'étira longuement sans cesser de sourire, puis profita de l'absence temporaire de Kyle pour s'allumer une cigarette, qu'il fuma avec délice. Il songea que c'était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'il était vraiment heureux de vivre, et souhaita qu'il y en eut d'autres.

L'eau était froide, et Kyle ne s'attarda pas longtemps. Il sortit de la douche et se sécha tant bien que mal avec une serviette un peu trouée qu'il trouva dans un placard. Puis il renfila ses vêtements et se regarda brièvement dans le miroir. Un sourire se dessina sur sa figure quand il se vit lui-même, échevelé, fatigué, mais vraiment heureux finalement. Il n'y avait plus d'inquiétude dans son regard, plus de confusion ni de honte. Plus tard, la peur reviendrait sans doute, mais en cet instant, dans la salle de bain miteuse de Kenny, il se sentait mieux qu'il n'avait jamais été depuis trois semaines. Et rien que pour ça, son affection pour son ami s'intensifia, si c'était encore possible.

Sans cesser de sourire, Kyle rouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de Kenny, quand soudain une voix l'interpella.

« Alors, c'était bien? »

Le jeune juif sursauta et se retourna en direction de la voix. Il eut la désagréable surprise de voir devant lui un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années ressemblant à Kenny, aux cheveux d'un brun sale. Il était habillé de vêtements de marque, fumait une cigarette, et se tenait négligemment accolé au mur. Il regardait attentivement Kyle, d'une façon que le roux n'aima pas du tout. Il souriait, amusé à première vue, mais pourtant dans son regard on lisait avant toute chose de la colère. Une authentique colère, froide et haineuse, qui mit aussitôt Kyle mal à l'aise. Elle lui rappelait désagréablement l'expression que pouvait avoir Mysterion quand il évoquait Cartman.

« Je savais pas que les juifs pouvaient être pédés, lâcha Kevin d'une voix moqueuse. J'ai toujours su que mon frère aimait bien se prendre des coups de bite de temps en temps, mais j'aurais pas cru qu'il arriverait à te convaincre. Il les aime circoncises alors? »

Kyle rougit et s'obligea à relever la tête. Il aurait voulu sortir une remarque méprisante pour remettre cet enfoiré à sa place, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. La gêne d'avoir été entendu avec Kenny, ainsi que la malveillance qu'il devinait dans les yeux de Kevin, le mettaient terriblement mal à l'aise. Fort heureusement pour lui, Kenny sortit de sa chambre pour savoir pourquoi son ami mettait autant de temps à revenir de la salle de bains, et il regarda son frère avec stupeur.

« Kevin? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? T'es là depuis longtemps?

-Assez longtemps pour vous avoir entendu, toi et ton petit copain. Bordel de merde Kenny...J'ai toujours su que t'avais pas grand chose dans le crâne, mais putain, c'est quoi encore ces conneries?

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles?

-A ton avis? Tu te tapes des mecs! Tu es une putain de tarlouze! Nom de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, bordel!

-Ce qui va pas chez moi? Tu te fous de ma gueule? Tu t'es regardé dans un miroir? Et puis d'ailleurs, depuis quand est-ce que ma vie sexuelle te pose problème? C'est mon cul, j'en fais ce que je veux, et c'est pas toi qui va me donner des leçons, pauvre connard!

-Mais putain Kenny...Pourquoi LUI? Hurla soudain Kevin en pointant Kyle du doigt. Pourquoi, parmi tout ce que South Park compte de pédés refoulés et de tapettes, il a fallu que tu le choisisses lui? Ce foutu...Ce foutu juif...Putain, mais t'as vraiment le chic pour faire toutes les conneries possibles! Je t'avais dit de pas traîner avec lui! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as pas écouté?

-Je t'emmerde Kevin! Tes conseils, tu peux te les foutre là où je pense! Je fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux, et si ça ne te plaît pas, et bien tu n'as qu'à aller te payer un shoot! C'est bien la seule chose que tu sais faire, non?

-Petit con...Tu pourras pas dire que je t'ai pas prévenu! »

Sur ces mots, Kevin se détourna et descendit bruyamment l'escalier. Les deux adolescents l'entendirent sortir de la maison en claquant la porte, ce qui les fit sursauter. Il y eut un moment de silence, durant lequel aucun d'eux ne parla, puis Kenny se tourna vers Kyle avec un regard d'excuse.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas qu'il était à la maison. D'habitude il est tout le temps dehors.

-Il...Il a vraiment l'air remonté, souffla Kyle. C'est le fait que tu couches avec un mec qui le met dans cet état?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est assez bizarre. Il sait parfaitement que j'ai déjà couché avec des hommes, et il s'est souvent foutu de moi à cause de ça, mais j'ai jamais eu l'impression que ça lui posait vraiment problème.

-Alors ça doit être moi le problème...Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit? Il n'aime pas les juifs, ou quoi?

-J'en sais rien. Et puis je m'en fous de toute façon! C'est juste un con, il ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à ses conneries. Allez, viens, ta mère va s'inquiéter si on tarde encore. »

Kyle alla récupérer son sac, Kenny se rhabilla, et les deux amis sortirent en silence de la maison. Kyle était très embarrassé d'avoir été entendu lors de ses ébats avec Kenny, et Kenny était furieux contre son frère. Le sentiment de victoire et de joie qu'ils avaient ressenti en réussissant à coucher ensemble sans mal fut quelque peu gâché par ce petit incident, et ils en gardèrent rancune contre Kevin. Kenny était même tellement en colère contre son connard de frère aîné qu'il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que les récriminations de Kevin pouvaient avoir un lien avec Cartman.

Kevin McCormick marcha de longues minutes à travers les rues de South Park, en fumant cigarette sur cigarette et en ruminant de sombres pensées. La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville, mais il ne craignait pas du tout de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Au contraire, les quelques mecs bizarres qu'il croisa le reconnurent et le saluèrent avec respect. Il leur rendit leur salut, sans chercher à engager la conversation, et on le laissa tranquille. Kevin McCormick était connu de tout le monde dans les milieux peu fréquentables de la ville.

A une époque, il avait simplement été un toxicomane parmi d'autres, vivant de menus larcins et passant ses journées à la recherche du fric dont il avait besoin pour sa dose quotidienne de poudre. Et puis un jour, il y avait eu une pénurie de petits revendeurs, et on lui avait offert sa chance comme dealer. Il s'était révélé doué pour ce job, et avait rapidement gagné la confiance de ceux qui géraient le trafic de drogue à South Park. Maintenant, il était l'un des principaux fournisseurs dans les rues, et ça se savait qu'on pouvait s'adresser à lui pour avoir de la came de premier choix, et pure. L'amélioration de sa qualité de vie, que Kenny avait bien remarqué malgré son manque total de lien avec son frère, était due à ça. Dealer était un métier qui rapportait bien, si on n'essayait pas de jouer au con. Et Kevin McCormick, quoi qu'en pensait son petit frère, était loin d'être con en vérité.

« Kenny...songea t-il en soufflant avec amertume la fumée de sa clope. Dans quel merdier tu t'es encore fourré avec ce rouquin? »

Kyle Broflovski, c'était ça son nom. Kevin avait entendu parler de lui, comme tout le monde dans le milieu. C'était de notoriété publique que Cartman fantasmait sur ce juif, et que Mysterion lui avait cassé la gueule quand il avait essayé de l'avoir. Il avait déjà essayé deux fois de le capturer, sans succès. D'ailleurs, à ce qu'on disait, le gros avait carrément exigé que Kyle lui soit réservé pour son usage personnel, et il avait interdit à ses hommes de s'en prendre à lui de quelque façon que ce soit, à moins qu'il ne le leur permette. En réalité, Kevin n'était pas sûr que le juif soit gagnant au final.

Kevin n'avait jamais parlé à Cartman en ce qui le concernait, mais son patron, le plus gros bonnet de la drogue du secteur, avait été parmi les premiers à se rallier au gros adolescent au tout début de la création d'une véritable organisation criminelle à South Park. Et désormais, qu'il le veuille ou non, c'était Cartman le véritable patron maintenant. Et il le méritait. C'était quelqu'un de déterminé, d'intelligent, de tenace. Quelqu'un qui ne se laissait jamais impressionner par personne, et qui n'aimait pas qu'on se mette au travers de sa route.

S'il apprenait que Kenny se tapait Kyle...Si ça venait à se savoir...Cartman serait furieux contre lui. Il essayerait sûrement de se venger. En fait, il y avait même des chances pour qu'il ne fasse tuer son frère. Pour le moment, il consacrait toute son énergie à essayer de se débarrasser de Mysterion, qui serait prétendument immortel si on en croyait la rumeur. Mais Cartman trouverait sûrement le temps d'envoyer un homme éliminer Kenny. Ça serait si simple en réalité, juste un homme armé dans une voiture, et quand il croiserait la route de son frère...

Cette idée fit frémir Kevin, qui ressentit l'envie urgente de se faire un shoot. Il jeta son mégot dans la rue et marcha à grandes enjambées vers le quartier général. Il était largement temps d'aller voir le boss et de récupérer les doses de came qu'il était chargé de revendre dans les rues. Mais pendant tout le trajet, et une bonne partie de la nuit, il n'arrêta pas de penser à son frère, cet inconscient incapable de se rendre compte du merdier dans lequel il était plongé. Évidemment, comment pouvait-il savoir que le type qui régnait sur les bas-fonds de South Park avait des vues sur son petit copain? Kevin aurait voulu le lui expliquer, mais ce petit branleur n'avait pas voulu écouter. Et de toute façon, le connaissant, ce n'était pas ça qui l'aurait empêché de continuer à se taper ce foutu juif.

Kevin se jura alors de ne jamais parler à personne de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et espéra qu'au moins Kenny aurait la bonne idée de rester discret. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Même si Kenny n'était guère qu'un petit branleur de seize ans et un emmerdeur, il restait son frère, malgré tout. Et Kevin tenait à sa famille. Plus qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre.


	19. Chapter 19

**Voilà pour le dix-neuvième chapitre, bonne lecture à tous!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

Il se passa quelques jours avant que Kenny ne se décide enfin à se rendre à Bailey rencontrer Jim McElroy. Il avait depuis longtemps prévu de le faire, mais il n'en avait jamais trouvé le temps jusque là, trop occupé à s'occuper de la criminalité de South Park et de la protection de Kyle. Quand la violence s'était enfin apaisée dans les rues, le héros avait consacré la plupart de son temps libre à se reposer et à savourer sa relation avec Kyle, enfin repartie sur de bonnes bases. Contrairement à autrefois, le héros ne couchait pas tous les soirs avec son ami, car Kyle était encore fragile, mais cette fois toutes leurs étreintes se faisaient à visage découvert, et c'était cent fois mieux qu'avant. Le jeune juif avait encore un peu de mal avec la position passive, et il s'en était excusé, mais Kenny l'avait tout de suite rassuré. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de laisser son ami prendre le dessus, et s'il fallait en passer par là pour qu'il puisse retrouver une vie sexuelle normale, il était prêt à le faire.

Kenny n'avait toutefois pas progressé d'un iota dans sa vengeance contre Cartman, et il n'avait toujours pas l'ombre d'une preuve qui pourrait l'inculper. En vérité, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le jour où Kyle avait été violé puisqu'il ne venait plus au lycée. C'était horriblement frustrant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il mijotait, et de ne donc pas pouvoir s'y préparer. Les quelques voyous qu'il livrait à la police chaque nuit ne pouvaient pas le renseigner, ou alors ne le voulaient pas. Dans tous les cas, le héros était constamment sur les nerfs, persuadé que le gros lard préparait quelque chose, et sa protection sur Kyle n'était jamais relâchée. Le jeune juif aussi avait peur, tous les jours, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. Ce n'était que quand ils étaient tous les deux qu'ils parvenaient un peu à se détendre, et à oublier les menaces qui pesaient sur eux le temps d'un câlin.

Kenny ne lui cachait pas son énervement. Si les deux semaines durant lesquelles il avait du se battre pratiquement chaque minute où il n'était pas au lycée avaient été éprouvantes pour sa santé physique, cette attente angoissée était tout aussi pénible pour ses nerfs. Parfois, il se disait que c'était peut-être ça le plan de Cartman: une guerre psychologique où il comptait rendre Mysterion quasiment fou d'appréhension. En réalité, ni lui ni Kyle ne croyaient à cette hypothèse, mais ils se disaient souvent qu'ils auraient aimé qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour faire un peu bouger les choses et leur permettre d'agir.

Ce fut Kyle qui le premier parla de Jim McElroy. Ça faisait presque un mois que les deux garçons savaient où habitait le gourou. Un mois que Kenny savait où trouver l'homme qui avait peut-être des réponses aux questions qui le tourmentaient depuis toujours. Le blond trouvait ça assez incroyable parfois, d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps sans essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui, alors que peu de temps auparavant il se serait précipité tête baissé sans y réfléchir. Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis, et notamment le regard que Kenny portait sur son propre pouvoir. Si autrefois il aurait tout donné pour être débarrassé de cette malédiction, désormais il avait appris à vivre avec, et même souvent à se féliciter de ne pas pouvoir mourir. Il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir que ça change, ou en tout cas, pas en cet instant, alors qu'il était toujours en guerre contre Cartman et qu'il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne se fasse tuer au moins deux ou trois fois.

Mais finalement, pourquoi ne pas aller voir le gourou, pour lui poser une ou deux questions? Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Peut-être même que ça pourrait lui apprendre quelques trucs utiles. Et puis de toute façon, ses nuits étaient devenues d'une platitude énervante. La ville pouvait sûrement se passer de son héros quelques heures. En plus, Bailey était juste à côté de South Park, moins d'une heure de marche pour s'y rendre. Kenny décida donc de s'accorder une nuit de congé, pour aller voir Jim McElroy. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait apprendre, ni même s'il allait réellement apprendre quelque chose, mais il voulait au moins essayer. Kyle, qui était à ses côtés quand il prit sa décision, l'approuva pleinement. Au fond, il était tout aussi intrigué que Kenny pour ce qui était des origines de ce mystérieux pouvoir. Les deux garçons savaient que Jim McElroy était peut-être dangereux, mais c'était un risque qu'ils avaient accepté de prendre.

En revanche, pas une seconde ils ne s'étaient demandé si le gourou avait réellement les réponses qu'ils cherchaient. Et dans ce cas, si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de le mettre au courant des pouvoirs de Mysterion. Après tout, Kenny savait depuis toujours que ce genre de don, quoi qu'il puisse en penser, était du genre à exciter toutes les convoitises.

Quand Mysterion arriva à Bailey, il était près d'une heure du matin. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à trouver son chemin à travers la ville jusqu'à la maison de Jim McElroy. Bailey n'était guère plus qu'une petite bourgade de campagne, semblable à South Park, quoiqu'en plus insignifiante, si c'était possible. Le héros était venu à pied, en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire voir, mais cela ne semblait pas utile puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Bailey semblait avoir été épargnée par la montée de la criminalité qu'avait pu connaître South Park.

La maison de Jim McElroy était un peu excentrée par rapport au centre-ville. C'était une bâtisse relativement neuve, semblable à toutes celles qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le quartier, mais Mysterion s'aperçut avec une certaine surprise que l'allée, ainsi qu'une grande partie du trottoir, étaient occupés par des voitures. Il devait y en avoir une bonne dizaine à vue d'œil. Est-ce que McElroy recevait des gens? La maison était plongée dans le noir, mais il y avait une lumière qui filtrait au dehors, une lumière venue d'une minuscule fenêtre au niveau du sol. Mysterion sentit une impression désagréable s'emparer de lui à cette vue, et fut brusquement saisi d'une envie inexplicable de s'en aller. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur, mais...Mais enfin il ne savait pas pourquoi...Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre qui se passait ici. Mysterion contempla quelques secondes la fenêtre d'où provenait la lumière avec une sensation de malaise, mais il se reprit très vite. Il n'allait quand même pas partir maintenant alors qu'il n'avait encore rien découvert!

Le héros s'avança vers la fenêtre à pas lent, méfiant, près à déguerpir au moindre bruit suspect. Il entendait des voix à l'intérieur, des dizaines de voix, qui psalmodiaient quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il s'agenouilla près de la fenêtre sans oser se montrer et tendit l'oreille, mais les mots qu'il parvint à entendre le plongèrent dans la perplexité. Ça ressemblait à quelque chose comme ça.

_« __Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. »_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries? » se demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que c'était une autre langue? Pourtant ça ne ressemblait ni à du français, ni à de l'arabe, ni à du chinois, ni à aucun langage que Kenny avait pu entendre à la télé ou ailleurs. En fait, il lui fallut quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que la sonorité de la litanie ressemblait à celle du mot « Cthulhu ». C'était tout aussi bizarre, tout aussi dérangeant. Mysterion sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et il osa enfin jeter un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre.

C'était une cave, très basse de plafond, qui avait été reconvertie en une espèce de temple. Des draperies noires avaient été accrochées au mur, des chandeliers allumés éclairaient à peine la pièce d'une pâle lueur. Contre les murs, Mysterion pouvait voir une bibliothèque, ainsi que divers meubles sur lesquels avaient été posés des objets étranges, dont il fut incapable de deviner l'utilité. Il y avait des gens dans cette cave, une vingtaine à vue d'œil, tous assis, une bougie à la main, psalmodiant inlassablement les mêmes mots. Leurs regards étaient tournés vers le fond de la pièce, là où Mysterion put voir un autel en bois, devant lequel un homme vêtu d'une bure noire dirigeait l'assistance. Son visage était recouvert d'une capuche. Il tenait entre ses mains un livre ouvert, que Mysterion reconnut comme étant le fameux _Necronomicon_ dont Kyle lui avait parlé. Derrière lui, il y avait une gigantesque statue, touchant presque le plafond, représentant le dieu Cthulhu, ailes déployées, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prendre son envol.

Mysterion sentit ses entrailles se nouer d'appréhension quand il se rendit compte qu'il était tombé en plein milieu d'une des célébrations de cette secte. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'était attendu au juste, mais en tout cas, il y avait dans l'atmosphère de cette pièce quelque chose de malsain, il pouvait s'en rendre compte même à travers la vitre. Il lui sembla que les ténèbres à l'intérieur de cette cave étaient vraiment profondes, même avec la lumière faiblarde des chandeliers, et il se demanda si c'était une idée à lui.

« Maintenant, lisons le Necronomicon! » s'exclama soudain le gourou.

Il abaissa sa capuche, et Mysterion sentit son pouls s'accélérer d'un seul coup. C'était bien Jim McElroy. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé par rapport aux photos de lui dix-sept ans plus tôt, à l'exception de sa chevelure noire devenue grisonnante. A part ça, il conservait toujours ce même visage souriant, mais ce n'était pas du tout un sourire engageant. Plutôt le genre d'expression qu'on s'attendrait à trouver sur la figure d'un psychopathe. Le héros regarda les fidèles du culte avec incompréhension. Comment pouvaient-ils accepter de se laisser guider par ce mec? En ce qui le concernait, si Kenny avait eu devant lui à un prêtre avec la tête de Jim McElroy il se serait sauvé en courant, persuadé, à juste titre, que cet homme avait affaire avec le diable.

McElroy feuilleta son livre jusqu'à s'arrêter à une certaine page, et éleva la voix de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« _N'est pas mort ce qui à jamais dort. Et en d'étranges éternités..._

_-...Peut mourir même la mort_. » achevèrent les fidèles.

Mysterion eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de poing dans la figure. Son sang se glaça, une exclamation de stupeur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il regarda le gourou avec des yeux ronds pendants de longues secondes, la tête pleine d'interrogations et d'incrédulité. N'est pas mort ce qui à jamais dort? Et en d'étranges éternités peut mourir même la mort? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Est-ce que c'était une formule magique ou quelque chose du genre? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec son pouvoir? Mysterion n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr, mais quelque chose en lui lui souffla que c'était bien le cas.

Le héros eut brusquement la certitude que toutes les réponses qu'il avait cherchées pendant seize ans étaient là, dans cette pièce. Son ventre se noua d'excitation, mais presque aussitôt une sourde inquiétude s'infiltra en lui. Qu'allait-il apprendre au juste ? Est-ce que McElroy serait en mesure de lui expliquer clairement ce qui s'était passé dix-sept ans plus tôt ? Et même si c'était le cas, pourrait-il réellement se débarrasser de cette malédiction ? En tout cas, il était hors de question qu'il perde son pouvoir maintenant, mais peut-être pourrait-il convaincre le gourou de remettre ça à plus tard, quand Cartman et sa bande seraient enfin arrêtés. Mais...Est-ce que McElroy allait accepter de l'aider ? S'il refusait, qu'est-ce que Mysterion allait bien pouvoir faire ? Pourrait-il le convaincre ?

Il hésita sur la conduite à adopter. McElroy et les autres avaient repris leur litanie bizarre, et le héros les écouta encore quelques minutes avant de s'en aller. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils disaient de toute façon, alors autant essayer de trouver des indices dans la maison. Les adeptes étaient trop nombreux pour qu'il les affronte tous si jamais quelque chose devait mal tourner, aussi il décida d'attendre que la cérémonie se finisse et qu'ils partent tous pour se montrer au gourou. A ce moment-là, il pourrait lui poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait.

« Est-ce qu'il pourra enfin m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai cette malédiction sur les épaules depuis ma naissance? En tout cas, il sait sûrement des choses sur l'immortalité, je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de me donner des réponses. Mais s'il refuse de me parler? Et s'il essaye de m'agresser? Je suis sans doute capable de sortir gagnant d'un combat au corps à corps contre lui, mais il a peut-être une arme sur lui...Je ne dois surtout pas sous-estimer ce mec. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis persuadé qu'il est dangereux, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il est assez cinglé pour vénérer ce monstre à tête de poulpe. Je dois être prudent...De toute façon, si jamais les choses se passent mal, je pourrais toujours me suicider, et il m'oubliera. Heureusement que j'ai amené mon flingue avec moi. »

Mysterion fit rapidement le tour de la maison et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait: la porte qui donnait sur le jardin n'était pas fermée. Il entra sans bruit, et prit soin de laisser la porte grande ouverte derrière lui, au cas où. Il se trouvait dans la cuisine de McElroy, et un rapide examen du regard ne lui révéla rien de spécial. Il y avait deux portes qui donnaient sur cette pièce, il ouvrit la première et vit seulement une espèce de buanderie, avec à l'intérieur une machine à laver et un séchoir. Aucun intérêt. Mysterion referma la porte et passa à la suivante. Il entra dans un long couloir, et après quelques instants d'hésitation, il ouvrit une porte au hasard. Elle donnait sur le salon, et le héros s'aventura à l'intérieur, tout en guettant d'une oreille le moindre bruit suspect. De là où il était, il n'entendait plus du tout ni le gourou, ni ses fidèles, en fait il n'était même pas capable de deviner où se trouvait l'entrée de la cave. Nerveux, il regarda autour de lui, et vit deux portes donnant sur le salon. Celle par laquelle il était entré, et une autre, soigneusement fermée. Il allait falloir faire très attention à surveiller ses arrières.

Mysterion se surpris à regarder la porte fermée avec inquiétude, s'attendant à la voir s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais il se donna une claque mentale et s'obligea à se concentrer sur le salon du gourou. Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux au juste? Ces types étaient peut-être des satanistes et des fous, mais lui il était immortel, il n'avait rien à craindre! Enfin...Il ne fallait quand même pas les sous-estimer. Souvent, les fous pouvaient se montrer plus imprévisibles, donc plus dangereux, que les personnes saines d'esprit. Et Kyle qui avait pensé venir tout seul ici interroger Jim McElroy! Mysterion avait soudain la conviction absolue qu'il avait bien fait d'insister pour faire ça lui-même.

Le héros s'approcha d'une bibliothèque qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, et se servit de la lueur de la lune pour déchiffrer tant bien que mal les titres des livres. Cela le laissa perplexe. _Le culte des Goules, De Vermis Mysteriis, le Livre d'Eibon, Les révélations de Glaaki_... Que des très vieux livres, très abîmés. Il en attrapa un au hasard, l'ouvrit, et en lut quelques lignes, les tripes nouées par une étrange sensation de dégoût. C'était incompréhensible. Il était question de mort et de démons, avec ici et là des formules bizarres, en latin, ou dans une langue du même genre. Des ouvrages de sciences occulte à l'évidence. Mysterion reposa l'ouvrage là où il l'avait trouvé et recula d'un pas, en essayant de chasser l'inquiétude sourde qu'il sentait poindre dans son esprit.

La lumière s'alluma soudain, faisant sursauter le héros. Il se tourna vers la porte par laquelle il était entré, et vit Jim McElroy se tenant devant lui, stupéfait. Deux de ses adeptes, vêtus de bures noires eux aussi, se tenaient à ses côtés. Le super-héros et le gourou se regardèrent de longues secondes, à l'évidence aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de se retrouver face à face, puis McElroy lâcha enfin quelques mots.

« Qui es-tu? Que fais-tu ici?» demanda le gourou.

Mysterion prit une profonde inspiration et s'obligea à se placer bien en face du gourou. Sa première impulsion en se voyant découvert avait pourtant été de fuir...Mais c'était idiot. Qu'avait-il à craindre de cet homme, à part peut-être les réponses qu'il pouvait lui donner ?

« Je suis Mysterion, répondit-il en s'obligeant à garder une voix ferme et calme.

-Mysterion ? Répéta McElroy en fronçant les sourcils. Mysterion ? Ce type de South Park qui se bat la nuit déguisé en super-héros? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Je suis venu vous voir. J'ai des questions à vous poser...Est-ce que...Vous...Votre cérémonie est finie ? »

Le héros se sentait bafouiller, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa nervosité. Le gourou ne le quittait pas des yeux, et la froideur de son regard frappa Mysterion comme un coup de poing.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Reprit McElroy d'un ton menaçant. Tu es venu me dénoncer ? Tu veux dissoudre mon culte ?

-Non, je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Protesta le héros avec plus de force qu'il n'aurait voulu. Je cherche juste des réponses ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « _n'est pas mort ce qui à jamais dort _? ».

-En quoi est-ce que cela te regarde au juste ? Répliqua le gourou. Tu cherches à percer des secrets qui ne te concernent en rien. Je répète ma question : pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu travailles pour la police d'état ?

-Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! S'exclama le héros avec un mélange de colère et de désespoir dans la voix. Ça fait des années que je cherche à comprendre ce que je suis, et je suis certain que c'est vous qui avez les réponses ! Je dois absolument savoir...Est-ce que votre culte peut offrir des pouvoirs d'immortalité ? »

Les yeux de McElroy s'écarquillèrent de surprise pendant une seconde. Il retrouva pourtant vite son attitude méfiante, et fit un pas en avant, talonné par ses deux sbires.

« Seuls les Dieux sont immortels, répliqua t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Nous autres fidèles de Cthulhu et des Grands Anciens pouvons, par notre dévotion, obtenir certaines capacités inaccessibles au commun des mortels, comme une plus grande longévité, mais ce n'est que prétention de croire pouvoir vraiment défier la mort. C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Tu veux devenir immortel ?

-Pas du tout ! C'est bien là le problème, je suis déjà immortel !

-Quoi ?

-Je suis immortel ! Je reviens à la vie chaque fois qu'on me tue, depuis que je suis né ! Toute ma vie, j'ai attiré la mort sur moi, des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de fois. Parfois je vois une grande lumière au loin, parfois je vois le Paradis, ou l'Enfer, mais systématiquement je reviens à la vie ! Et personne ne se souvient même m'avoir vu mourir ! Pendant des années, j'ai porté ce fardeau sur mes épaules, sans comprendre pourquoi, et si je suis là ce soir, c'est parce que je suis certain que vous pouvez me donner des réponses ! »

Mysterion s'interrompit, la bouche sèche, guettant anxieusement la réaction du gourou. McElroy le regarda pendant de longues secondes sans mot dire, les yeux ronds de stupeur, indécis sur l'attitude à avoir en cet instant. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme parlait aussi ouvertement de son pouvoir, sans craindre qu'on le juge dérangé ou qu'on le prenne pour un menteur. Pourtant, cela lui avait paru l'attitude à avoir en cet instant. Cet homme devant lui était peut-être fou, il vénérait des dieux maléfiques, mais pourtant il possédait un savoir que personne d'autre n'était en mesure de lui offrir. Si quelqu'un était capable de le croire, c'était bien lui. Même si le héros se méfiait toujours du gourou, il devait avoir vu et fait des choses qui lui permettraient de comprendre pourquoi, et comment, Mysterion avait hérité de cette malédiction qui lui avait ruiné la vie. Bordel, c'était même très certainement McElroy lui-même qui avait fait quelque chose à sa mère ! Il lui devait bien quelques réponses !

Pendant un instant, Mysterion espéra réellement que le gourou comprendrait de quoi il parlait, et saurait lui expliquer avec des mots simples les raisons pour lesquelles il se retrouvait avec ce pouvoir. Il s'attendait même plus ou moins à ce que McElroy le reconnaisse comme Kenny McCormick, ou du moins qu'il fasse le rapprochement avec Carol. Pourtant, après quelques instants de surprise, le visage du gourou se ferma, ses sourcils se froncèrent, une lueur de doute et de défiance apparut dans ses yeux. Mysterion sentit un profond désespoir naître en lui. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, cette expression. Le gourou croyait qu'il était fou ! Il pensait que Mysterion mentait, et il se demandait quelle attitude adopter avec ce garçon manifestement cinglé ! « Putain, non ! Songea le héros. Pas lui aussi ! Si même lui il ne me croit pas, vers qui est-ce que je pourrais me tourner ? »

« Ce que tu dis là, dit prudemment le gourou, est tout simplement impossible. Personne ne peut faire ça, en tout cas pas les gamins comme toi. Quel âge tu as au fait ? Tu n'es probablement même pas majeur. Il faudrait plus qu'une vie humaine pour obtenir un pouvoir comme celui dont tu me parles. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire exactement ?

-Je ne mens pas ! » Protesta Mysterion, parfaitement conscient que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'arriverait à convaincre le gourou de sa bonne foi.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il devait entrer plus dans les détails, et parler de sa mère qui avait fréquenté le culte dix-sept ans plus tôt, mais il sentit une violente réticence s'emparer de lui à cette idée. McElroy ne le quittait pas des yeux, et il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans la façon qu'il avait de le fixer, comme s'il essayait de percer ses secrets par la seule force de son esprit. Mysterion se rappela soudain que cet homme vénérait Cthulhu, et qu'il était non seulement dérangé, mais aussi très certainement dangereux. Un frisson parcourut son échine, le héros fit un pas en arrière et regarda autour de lui. Il se sentait mal tout à coup, et il fut saisi d'une envie viscérale de partir de cet endroit, le plus vite possible.

Le gourou eut l'air brusquement contrarié par quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils, et fit un pas en avant. Mysterion répondit aussitôt en reculant, et sentit son dos cogner contre la bibliothèque qu'il avait examinée quelques minutes plus tôt. Le sentiment d'urgence et de danger qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était venu ici s'intensifia encore.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? Demanda McElroy.

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-Bloquer ton esprit. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à entrer ? »

Le héros regarda le gourou avec incompréhension. McElroy eut l'air énervé, et Mysterion sentit tout à coup quelque chose entrer dans sa tête. C'était une espèce de force, une présence étrangère, qui s'accrochait à lui mentalement et qui cherchait, cherchait quelque chose, et pouvait voir ses souvenirs et ses pensées les plus récents. Surpris et brusquement effrayé, Mysterion poussa une exclamation de peur, repoussa cette présence de toute la force de son esprit, et fut presque étonné de constater qu'il y était arrivé sans mal. Le gourou poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux, les mains pressées contre ses tempes. Un petit filet de sang se mit à couler de son oreille droite. Les deux adeptes s'agenouillèrent près de leur maître avec des exclamations inquiètes, et Mysterion essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il lui faisait mal, jamais encore il n'avait vécu quelque chose comme ça. Ce connard avait essayé d'entrer dans sa tête ! Il avait essayé de lire dans ses pensées ! Il avait des vrais pouvoirs ! Mysterion céda aussitôt à la panique qui s'emparait de son corps tout entier, et se sauva brusquement de la pièce, sans plus se soucier des réponses que McElroy possédait peut-être. Il avait maintenant la certitude absolue que cet homme était dangereux. Mortellement dangereux.

« Rattrapez-le ! » hurla le gourou à ses fidèles.

Les deux hommes hésitèrent, mais un regard impérieux de leur maître les persuada d'obéir, et il se lancèrent à la poursuite du garçon. McElroy resta quelques secondes de plus à terre, haletant, le crâne douloureux comme si on lui avait donné des coups de marteau. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'était Mysterion qui lui avait fait ça ? C'était lui qui avait repoussé son attaque mentale avec autant de violence ? Mais comment avait-il pu faire ? Seul un adepte du culte d'un niveau équivalent au sien aurait pu faire ça, et encore sûrement pas avec autant de facilité ! Le gourou serra les dents et s'obligea à se relever, avant de suivre ses hommes d'un pas tremblant. Il eut une brève pensée pour ses fidèles, qui étaient toujours dans la cave à prier le grand Cthulhu. Il avait quitté la cérémonie avec ses deux sbires quand il s'était rendu compte que quelqu'un était entré chez lui, par des artifices mentaux compliqués. McElroy oublia très vite pourtant les autres adeptes, et se lança à la poursuite du héros, intrigué, furieux, et déterminé. Pas question de laisser cette petite vermine s'échapper d'ici. Il serait capable d'aller le dénoncer, et McElroy ne voulait surtout pas retourner en prison. Il avait commis une grave erreur, dix-sept ans plus tôt, qu'il avait du payer de plusieurs années de réclusion, et il était hors de question que cela recommence.

Mysterion courait dans la maison, talonné par les deux hommes en bure noire. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait aller, toutes les portes menant vers l'extérieur étaient fermées à clé, et les volets des fenêtres étaient fermés. Il aurait eu besoin de quelques secondes pour les ouvrir et ficher le camp, mais il n'osait pas, trop conscient que les deux adeptes n'étaient qu'à quelques pas de lui. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait battu contre eux, mais une peur panique avait pris possession de tous ses sens, et il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison. Il y avait partout ici une malfaisance qui semblait suinter des murs comme une odeur nauséabonde, et il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Il tremblait, son cœur battait comme s'il allait exploser, il n'aurait jamais du venir ici. Il voulait partir, tout de suite !

Mysterion courut le long du couloir sans oser s'arrêter et arriva très vite au bout. Il y avait une porte à cet endroit, une porte entrouverte comme pour l'inviter à la franchir. Il s'interrogea brièvement sur la coïncidence, mais ne s'arrêta pas une seconde, et se précipita. Derrière la porte se trouvait un escalier, dont il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, sans même sentir le point de côté qui lui tordait les muscles. Il avait sur ses adversaires l'avantage d'être jeune et athlétique, contrairement à eux, et il parvint à prendre un peu d'avance. Il y avait au bout de l'escalier une autre porte, fermée cette fois, et il se jeta dessus sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. La poignée s'abaissa, la porte coulissa vers l'intérieur, et le héros courut encore quelques pas de plus, avant de s'arrêter net, brusquement envahi par une terreur sans nom.

Il se trouvait dans une espèce de grenier bizarre, de dimension modeste. Partout sur les murs étaient écrites des formules étranges et incompréhensibles, mais dont la vue l'effraya sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Il y avait des photos punaisées ici et là, représentant des animaux ou des humains affreusement mutilés. Dans un coin, une table, avec des livres et des espèces de pots transparents remplis de ce qui ressemblait à des organes humains. Des chaînes pendaient au mur, pourvues de bracelets de fer, et Mysterion remarqua tout de suite la tache sombre sur le plancher, juste en dessous, et un peu contre le mur. Une tache noire, sèche, qui rappelait horriblement la couleur que pouvait prendre le sang quand il imprégnait le bois. Il détourna aussitôt le regard, l'estomac révulsé, et vit alors les couteaux, posés sur une étagère. Eux aussi étaient couverts d'une substance rouge foncé. Leurs lames pointaient dans sa direction, brillant encore ici et là sous le sang, et lui firent penser à des bêtes vivantes, des prédateurs à la recherche d'une proie. Son sang cessa de circuler, il crut brièvement voir un voile noir obscurcir sa vue, et s'obligea à conserver ses esprits par un violent effort de volonté. Il parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard, et réalisa avec horreur qu'il n'y avait ni fenêtre, ni porte. Aucune issue. Et derrière lui résonnaient déjà les pas des adeptes de Cthulhu, suivis de près par ceux de leur maître.

Mysterion se tourna vers la porte et recula de quelques pas, le cœur battant la chamade. Les deux hommes en bure noire apparurent et s'immobilisèrent quand ils le virent piégé. McElroy apparut peu de temps après, et fit de même, les lèvres retroussées en un rictus de triomphe.

« Tu es coincé. Tu ne peux pas partir d'ici. Maintenant, tu vas répondre à quelques questions.

-Va te faire foutre, espèce de cinglé ! S'écria le héros sans parvenir à dissimuler sa peur. Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi !

-Permets-moi d'en douter. Je ne peux peut-être pas lire dans ton esprit, et très franchement je voudrais bien comprendre pourquoi, mais il y a d'autres moyen qui m'aideront à te soutirer tes secrets. »

Le gourou fit un geste de la main en direction du mur, là où se trouvaient les chaînes et le sang séché. Mysterion recula encore d'un pas et glissa précipitamment une main dans les revers de sa cape.

« Non, tu me m'auras jamais. »

Sur ces mots, il attrapa son revolver, le pointa sur sa tempe, et tira. Il y eut une détonation assourdissante, et une giclée de sang écarlate vola quelques instants en l'air, avant de retomber sur le plancher, suivi de près par le corps de Mysterion. Jim McElroy poussa un cri de surprise et regarda fixement le cadavre, ahuri, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Ses deux sbires échangèrent des exclamations incrédules.

« Quoi ?

-Attends...Mais il vient de se tirer une balle ? »

McElroy resta quelques secondes immobile, figé de stupeur, les yeux fixés sur le cadavre de Mysterion et sur le sang qui se répandait tout autour, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ce Mysterion s'introduisait chez lui, lui posait des questions sur le culte, prétendait être immortel et il...se suicidait ? Il était vraiment fou, ou quoi ? Le gourou n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car des cris paniqués montèrent de l'étage d'en dessous.

« Monsieur McElroy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On a entendu un coup de feu. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Monsieur McElroy ? Vous êtes là ? »

Les autres adeptes. McElroy s'obligea à reprendre ses esprits et ordonna sèchement à ses deux sbires de rester où ils étaient. Le gourou descendit précipitamment les marches et alla vite rassurer ses fidèles. Non ce n'était pas un coup de feu. C'était juste une de ses expériences qui n'avait pas tourné comme prévu, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il les avait abandonné pendant la cérémonie. Tout allait bien. Ce n'était rien de grave. Mais il se faisait tard maintenant, il était temps que tout le monde rentre chez soi. On se retrouverait la semaine suivante pour une nouvelle célébration à la gloire du grand Cthulhu. Très vite, les visages des fidèles se détendirent, ils sourirent, remercièrent le gourou de sa dévotion, et lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour la suite de ses recherches. McElroy s'obligea à rester calme et aimable, raccompagna personnellement chacun de ses adeptes, tout en vérifiant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'essayait de monter dans le grenier. Il y avait un certain nombre d'entre eux qui venaient de South Park, et le gourou avait l'intuition que leur loyauté envers le culte pourrait être sérieusement compromise s'ils venaient à savoir que leur super-héros s'était intéressé d'un peu trop près à cette maison. Mieux valait les faire partir. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

Après de longues et insupportables minutes, les derniers adeptes disparurent enfin. McElroy poussa un soupir de soulagement, et remonta aussitôt, en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Se débarrasser du cadavre ne poserait pas de gros problème, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait un mort dans cette pièce. Mais là il s'agissait de Mysterion. Sa disparition soulèverait forcément des questions à South Park. Est-ce que le héros avait dit à quelqu'un qu'il comptait venir ici ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, Mysterion était quelqu'un de très secret, mais il avait peut-être des alliés parmi la police. McElroy allait devoir être très prudent. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne en prison.

Le gourou repensa brièvement à ce qui s'était passé chez lui, à South Park, dix-sept ans plus tôt, et poussa un soupir énervé. Cette fois-là, comme cette nuit, il y avait eu des morts, sauf qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de cacher les corps avant l'arrivée de la police. Il avait bien l'intention de ne pas refaire la même erreur. Il allait avant tout se débarrasser du cadavre de Mysterion, et ensuite il aviserait ! Le gourou entra dans le grenier, la tête pleine de réflexions lugubres, et il lui fallut quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le cadavre n'était plus là.

McElroy regarda fixement l'endroit où aurait du se trouver le corps sans vie du héros, avant de se tourner vers ses deux sbires.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ?

-Quoi monsieur ?

-Le cadavre.

-Quel cadavre ?

-Celui de Mysterion, sombre abruti ! »

L'homme regarda son gourou sans comprendre.

« Mysterion ? Vous parlez du type qui se bat contre les délinquants, à South Park ?

-De qui d'autre voudrais-tu que je parle ? Où avez-vous mis le corps ?

-Euh...Pardonnez-moi mais...je ne comprend pas quoi vous parlez. »

McElroy jeta un regard flamboyant à ses deux fidèles, en se demandant s'ils ne se fichaient pas de lui.

« Je parle de Mysterion ! Mysterion, qui était là il y a cinq minutes, et qui s'est tiré une balle dans le crâne ! Vous l'avez vu, vous étiez avec moi, il était juste là, et... »

Le gourou s'interrompit soudain, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où aurait du se trouver le cadavre. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas de sang. Pas une goutte ! Pourtant ça avait coulé, quand il s'était suicidé, ça s'était même répandu tout autour du corps ! Mais il n'y avait rien, aucune trace ! Le plancher était en vieux bois, le sang aurait du laisser des marques, même si on l'avait nettoyé tout de suite ! Et de toute façon, il n'y avait rien pour ça dans cette pièce. Ses hommes n'auraient pas pu faire disparaître le corps comme ça, c'était impossible.

« Monsieur McElroy ? »

Les mots hésitants de l'homme ramenèrent le gourou à la situation présente. Son regard passa de l'un des sbires à l'autre, et il constata qu'ils avaient l'air sincèrement surpris. Sa colère s'apaisa peu à peu, remplacée par du doute.

« Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Mysterion était là, juste devant nous, il fouillait la maison...

-Monsieur, je vous jure...Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Moi non plus. »

McElroy se servit de ses capacités mentales pour plonger dans les souvenirs les plus récents de son fidèle. L'homme tressaillit, mais ne broncha pas, conscient qu'il serait à la fois inutile et dangereux d'essayer de résister. McElroy fouilla quelques secondes et constata avec stupeur qu'il y avait un trou dans la mémoire de son sbire, entre le moment où ils étaient tous entré dans le salon et celui où il s'était retrouvé seul dans cette pièce avec son acolyte. Une amnésie qui couvrait très exactement les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils avaient été en contact avec Mysterion. Sans oser y croire, McElroy fit subir le même examen à son autre adepte, et trouva exactement le même genre de chose. Dès lors, il resta plongé dans une parfaite confusion.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura t-il pour lui-même. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire ça ? Il était là, il était bien là ! Je l'ai vu ! Il prétendait être immortel.

-Monsieur...dit l'un des deux hommes d'une voix hésitante. Si vous parlez de Mysterion...Il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur lui à South Park. Il paraît qu'il est déjà mort, et revenu à la vie. Les gens pensaient que ça ne pouvait pas être le même type.

-Comment ça ? Raconte-moi ça. »

L'homme raconta fidèlement les détails de la fameuse histoire de la vidéo sur internet, qu'il tenait d'un ami à lui vivant à South Park. Le gourou écouta attentivement, et demanda même quelques précisions. Quand ce fut fini, McElroy alla s'asseoir sur une chaise dans un coin du grenier et se plongea dans de grandes réflexions.

Les confidences du super-héros sur son pouvoir revinrent à l'esprit du gourou. Il avait dit être mort des centaines de fois, et toujours revenir à la vie après. Et que personne ne s'en souvenait. Le regard de McElroy se posa sur ses deux sbires, des hommes loyaux et dignes de confiance, mais dont les capacités mentales étaient limitées, comme celles du commun des mortels. McElroy lui avait étudié assez longtemps le _Necronomicon_ pour en retirer quelques dons. Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il était le seul à se souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer ? Et si le gamin n'avait pas menti en prétendant être immortel ? Ça expliquerait tout, le suicide, la disparition du cadavre, cette histoire de vidéo...

« Non, c'est impossible, se dit le gourou. Cela irait à l'encontre de tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre pendant toutes ces années. Personne ne vient au monde avec un tel pouvoir, personne. On ne naît pas avec ce genre de chose, on ne peut que les acquérir par le travail. »

Pourtant, malgré son jeune âge, Mysterion avait été capable de repousser son attaque mentale en une fraction de seconde. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce garçon n'était pas normal. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, quelque chose de puissant. Quelque chose que McElroy était bien décidé à comprendre. Et à obtenir pour lui-même.

« Il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur lui ! Décida soudain le gourou. Je dois absolument le retrouver. Je n'aurais pas du l'effrayer comme ça, maintenant il ne reviendra sans doute plus me voir. Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui irai à lui. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, il n'avait pas l'air de savoir plus que moi comment il s'est retrouvé avec ce genre de pouvoir. Il croyait que j'avais les réponses...Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le pousser à croire ça ? »

Trop de questions, et aucun moyen d'y répondre en cet instant. McElroy devait absolument retrouver Mysterion. Il ne lui avait sans doute pas tout dit sur lui-même. Le gourou était bien décidé à le faire parler pourtant, quitte à devoir employer la force. Après tout, il existait bien des moyens pour arracher des aveux à un garçon récalcitrant...Et il était persuadé qu'avec un peu de volonté, il trouverait comment convaincre Mysterion de lui livrer tous ses secrets !


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre 20 que vous attendiez tous! Je suis désolée pour le temps qu'il m'a fallu avant de le poster, mais j'ai eu deux semaines très chargées dernièrement^^" Bref, bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à commenter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps quand l'homme fut repéré par un petit groupe de voyous. Son apparition créa un temps la surprise parmi eux, et ils restèrent immobiles, dissimulés dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, tandis que l'homme marchait droit devant lui, au beau milieu de la rue. Est-ce qu'il était fou ? Il fallait vraiment être inconscient, ou suicidaire, pour se balader ouvertement au beau milieu des quartiers populaires de South Park en pleine nuit! Même si le taux d'agression avait considérablement chuté depuis une semaine, ça ne voulait pas dire que les rues étaient sûres. Surtout pas ici.

Les garçons échangèrent des regards entendus, et s'avancèrent vers l'homme sans se presser, ravis de cette occasion. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en découdre avec quelqu'un. Depuis que ce connard de Mysterion avait commencé sa vendetta personnelle contre eux, les opportunités s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares dans les rues. Sans parler du fait que s'ils se faisaient surprendre par le héros en train de menacer un honnête citoyen, ils avaient de grandes chances de finir à l'hôpital pour un bon moment ! C'était pour cela que les gens dans leur genre n'osaient plus se montrer agressifs envers les habitants de South Park, ou du moins qu'ils prenaient toujours d'infinies précautions avant d'oser le faire. Mais qu'en était-il de cet homme-là ? Était-il si sûr de lui qu'il pouvait sans crainte se balader dans ce quartier ? En tout cas, les jeunes voyous étaient tellement frustrés par des nuits et des nuits d'inactivité qu'ils avaient grandement envie de voir de s'amuser un peu avec cet étranger !

Ils prirent soin de suivre l'inconnu à distance au début, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'allait pas entrer dans un immeuble, mais soudain l'inconscient s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un carrefour, avant de se tourner vers eux. C'était tout à fait inattendu, et les voyous eurent un instant d'hésitation. L'homme les regardait droit dans les yeux, souriant, à l'évidence aucunement effrayé de se retrouver seul face à toute une bande de malfaiteurs.

« Bonsoir messieurs. Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les voyous échangèrent des regards étonnés et méfiants entre eux. Puis l'un d'entre eux retrouva courage et fit quelques pas en avant. L'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Vous êtes pas de South Park vous, pas vrai ? Vous savez que ce quartier est pas très très sûr ?

-Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre en regardant les informations locales à la télé, répondit poliment l'inconnu sans cesser de sourire. Mais figurez-vous que je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un, et j'ai pensé que c'était sans doute par ici que j'avais le plus de chances de le trouver. Peut-être pourriez-vous me renseigner ?

-Vous voulez un renseignement ? Ricana le voyou, imité par ses complices. Mouais, je crois bien que vous comprenez pas très bien où vous vous trouvez là. Ici, c'est pas l'office du tourisme ! »

Tout en disant ces mots, il fit un signe à ses comparses, qui encerclèrent l'inconnu pour lui couper toute voie d'évasion. L'homme les regarda faire sans broncher, sans se départir de ce sourire bizarre, et le chef de la bande se demanda soudain si ce type avait toute sa tête.

« Oh, je vois. Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ne pas pouvoir me renseigner ? Je suis sûr que vous pourriez m'aider. Je suis à la recherche de la célébrité locale, vous savez ? Mysterion. »

Le nom fit tiquer la petite bande, et les visages jusque là amusés se figèrent. Une expression de colère et de méfiance apparut sur toutes les figures, et des couteaux furent sortis des poches pour se pointer en direction de l'inconnu. Le chef regarda longuement l'homme, et acquit alors la certitude de ce type avait un problème mental. Qui serait assez stupide pour se promener seul dans ce quartier et demander des renseignements sur Mysterion ?

« Et vous lui voulez quoi à Mysterion exactement ? Grogna t-il. Vous êtes un de ses amis, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Je ne crois pas que le mot « ami » soit le plus approprié. En fait, j'aimerais beaucoup lui parler, mais je ne sais pas où il habite, ni qui il est vraiment. J'ai donc pensé que le moyen le plus simple de le retrouver serait de venir ici. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-T'espère quoi ? S'énerva soudain le chef. Qu'il va débarquer pour t'aider, c'est ça ? Rêve pas mec ! Ici, c'est notre territoire ! Même Mysterion, il est pas assez con pour venir nous emmerder dans ce coin ! »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact en réalité. A l'époque où le taux de criminalité était au plus haut, le héros passait beaucoup de temps dans ces quartiers, car c'était là qu'il y avait le plus d'agressions. Mais désormais, il passait la plupart de ses nuits dans les coins vraiment dangereux, là où les citoyens n'étaient pas assez idiots pour traîner, parce que la plupart des gangs se réunissaient précisément à cet endroit. Pour une raison que la population ne comprenait pas, le super-héros semblait avoir mis de côté la protection des innocents pour focaliser toute son attention sur sa guerre personnelle contre les criminels. A ce qu'on disait, il essayait de se venger de Cartman, qui avait fait un truc qui l'avait mis en rogne. Personne ne savait exactement quoi, et le patron n'avait jamais voulu en parler.

L'inconnu regarda le chef de la bande en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne souriait plus tout à coup.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il n'est pas ici ? C'est ennuyeux ça.

-Ça tu peux le dire ! T'es dans la merde, mec !

-Je dois absolument le retrouver...Vous ne savez pas où il est en ce moment, par hasard ? Croyez-moi, c'est vraiment important !

-Putain, mais t'es complètement con ou quoi ? Ferme ta gueule, et donne-moi tout de suite ton fric, si tu veux pas que je te crève ! »

Le chef fit un pas en avant, le couteau pointé en direction de l'homme, qui eut l'air brusquement ennuyé. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et le voyou poussa soudain un hurlement perçant. Il lâcha son arme et tomba à genoux, sans cesser de hurler, tandis que ses complices reculaient d'un pas, stupéfaits et effrayés.

« Mon crâne ! Hurla le chef en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Arrêtez-ça ! »

L'homme ne le quittait pas des yeux, et son sourire était revenu tout à coup. Derrière lui, un des garçons prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta sur lui, lame en avant. L'inconnu se tourna vers lui, et l'imprudent s'effondra tout à coup, hurlant comme s'il était torturé. Les autres voyous firent quelques pas en arrière, décomposés. Leur chef se releva tant bien que mal, en se tenant toujours le crâne d'une main, tandis que l'autre attrapait son couteau avec des doigts tremblants.

« Tu...Tu...Espèce de fils de pute ! Je vais te... »

L'homme se tourna de nouveau vers lui, et il y eut soudain un étrange bruit, comme un craquement. Le chef des voyous s'immobilisa, du sang coulant de ses oreilles et de son nez. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un autre filet écarlate, et regarda l'inconnu avec incompréhension avant de s'effondrer, raide mort. Les voyous qui étaient encore debout poussèrent le même cri d'horreur et s'enfuirent aussitôt, laissant derrière eux le cadavre de leur chef. Le garçon qui avait essayé de poignarder l'inconnu était toujours à terre, sanglotant de douleur et de terreur. Il crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque quand l'homme s'agenouilla à ses côté et lui posa une main ferme sur l'épaule.

« Bien, maintenant que ces imbéciles sont partis, peut-être pourrais-tu m'aider ? »

Le garçon était sur le point de balbutier qu'il ferait tout ce que l'autre voudrait, quand il sentit soudain quelque chose entrer dans son esprit, une présence forte et implacable, qui fouillait dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées les plus intimes. Il hurla, et essaya de se dégager, mais il n'avait pas les pouvoirs de Mysterion, et fut incapable de repousser la force qui l'envahissait, qui le violait, et contre qui il ne pouvait rien faire. Il vit repasser devant lui les images de son enfance, que l'inconnu repoussa avec dédain, puis ce fut les souvenirs de ses plus récentes activités qui s'imposèrent en lui. Cette fois, l'homme les examina attentivement, insensible aux gémissements et aux supplications de sa victime. L'homme s'attarda plus particulièrement sur tout ce qui concernait Mysterion. Ce que le voyou savait, ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'il avait entendu, ce qu'il croyait réel et ce qu'il croyait inventé. Chaque détail fut arraché, examiné sous tous les angles, comparé à d'autres, avant d'être finalement relâché et remplacé par un autre. La souffrance était atroce. C'était comme un viol, un viol mental cent fois pire que n'importe quelle agression physique, parce qu'elle touchait à une part de son être à laquelle personne au monde n'aurait du pouvoir accéder. Le garçon se fit à pleurer, sans s'en rendre compte, en suppliant l'inconnu d'arrêter ça, mais ses lamentations ne servirent à rien. Au moment où le dernier de ses souvenirs concernant Mysterion était passé au crible, et où le voyou espérait que le supplice s'achèverait enfin, l'homme sembla brusquement s'intéresser à autre chose. Cette fois, ce furent des images d'Eric Cartman qui furent analysées. Cartman, le chef de toute leur organisation, celui qui avait juré d'avoir la peau de Mysterion, celui qui, disait-on, avait su mettre Mysterion dans une telle colère qu'il avait entamé une guerre purement personnelle contre son ennemi. Cartman, qui devait savoir des choses que personne d'autre ne savait, et dont la haine de Mysterion était si forte qu'il était prêt à n'importe quoi pour s'en débarrasser...

Au moment où le voyou croyait qu'il allait mourir de douleur, il sentit soudain la pression dans son esprit se relâcher, et la présence cruelle disparut. Des larmes de soulagement jaillirent de ses yeux, et il s'affala contre le sol, tremblant de tous ses membres. L'homme devant lui resta quelques secondes immobile, pensif, un sourire distrait sur les lèvres.

« Eric Cartman, hmm...Un jeune homme intéressant. Peut-être pourrait-il me renseigner... »

Le jeune voyou se redressa tant bien que mal, haletant, quand soudain la main de l'inconnu se posa de nouveau sur son épaule. Il sursauta et sentit qu'il perdait le contrôle de sa vessie.

« Bien. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me mener à ce Cartman ? J'aimerais bien discuter un peu avec lui... »

* * *

><p>Eric Theodore Cartman avait l'envie urgente de tuer quelqu'un.<p>

Les trois dernières semaines avaient été un véritable cauchemar pour lui. Il avait cru que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, que Mysterion ne pourrait pas lui causer plus de problèmes, qu'il ne serait jamais en mesure de menacer sérieusement l'emprise de peur que son gros ennemi avait bâti. Pourtant Cartman devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait sous-estimé la capacité de nuisance du super-héros.

Super-héros...Quelle connerie ! Mysterion n'était pas un super-héros de comics, et il ne se comportait pas du tout comme tel ! Cartman avait été idiot de s'imaginer qu'il filerait doux après les menaces qu'il avait faites à Kyle. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que Mysterion réagirait par une violence encore plus forte. Maintenant, le héros qui jusque là se contentait de neutraliser ses hommes et de les livrer aux flics faisait preuve d'une agressivité décuplée, totalement inattendue. Il avait blessé ses hommes, parfois gravement, et il n'hésitait pas à se servir d'armes lorsque l'occasion lui en était donnée ! C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il n'ait tué personne pour le moment, mais ce fils de pute se montrait étrangement efficace pour ce qui était de ne jamais franchir cette limite. S'il avait assassiné quelqu'un, Cartman aurait pu se servir de ça pour le discréditer auprès de la population. Mais peut-être que quand on était habitué à crever sans arrêt, on y gagnait une connaissance accrue en matière de résistance humaine.

Ce connard de Mysterion...Chaque fois que Cartman pensait à lui, son sang se bouillait de rage, et ses envies de de meurtre grimpaient en flèche. De meurtre, de tortures et de viol. Sur lui, et sur Kyle. Oh Kyle, cette sale petite pute de juif, comme Cartman aimerait le voir souffrir en cet instant ! Il aurait volontiers donné toute sa fortune pour l'avoir avec lui, dans cette pièce, impuissant et effrayé. Et pour que Mysterion le sache. C'était là le vœu le plus cher du gros lard, celui qui répondait à la fois à son désir de vengeance et à sa haine naturelle pour Kyle. S'il s'était écouté au début, c'était exactement ce qu'il aurait fait quand il avait découvert que Mysterion se tapait cette petite salope, et cela aurait sûrement été beaucoup plus simple pour lui. Mais Leroy avait insisté pour qu'ils ne se précipitent pas, et pour qu'ils se contentent de faire agresser Kyle pour voir la réaction du héros. Quelle connerie ils avaient faite là ! Ils auraient du capturer Kyle tout de suite, sans laisser à l'autre connard le temps de réagir, et ils auraient été tous les deux à sa merci ! Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais du écouter Leroy sur ce coup-là !

Il avait essayé pourtant, après coup, de s'emparer de Kyle, quand il s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Mais entre la surveillance constante des flics et celle de ces deux connards de Stan et Kenny, il n'y avait jamais eu d'opportunité réelle. Il avait essayé, une première fois, discrètement, en pleine nuit avec l'aide de trois cambrioleurs expérimentés. Mais ça n'avait pas marché, et non seulement ses hommes avaient été arrêtés, mais en prime ils s'étaient pris une méchante raclée par Mysterion quand ils avaient été libérés. La deuxième fois, Cartman s'était dit que peut-être une méthode plus brutale serait plus efficace, et il avait chargé tout un groupe de ses meilleurs sbires de capturer Kyle en pleine rue. Là encore, la tentative d'enlèvement avait échoué. Et la nuit qui avait suivi avait été particulièrement violente. Ce fils de pute de Mysterion, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter ! C'était à en devenir fou.

Maintenant, Cartman n'était même plus sûr de pouvoir mettre la main sur le juif, sans même parler de neutraliser Mysterion. La situation semblait sans issue, entre la protection dont Kyle bénéficiait, et les rumeurs qui agitaient désormais les rangs de ses hommes. Comme si ce n'était pas assez que Mysterion soit immortel ! Il avait fallu que tout le monde soit mis au courant, histoire de lui pourrir un peu plus la vie !

Cartman était bien obligé de reconnaître que c'était bien joué de la part du héros. Maintenant qu'il avait laissé courir le bruit de son immortalité, tout le monde se demandait si vraiment c'était une bonne idée de s'attirer ainsi les foudres d'un type qui ne pouvait pas mourir. La vieille vidéo de son meurtre était ressortie des archives, et tout ceux qui l'avaient combattus au moins une fois répétaient à qui voulaient l'entendre à quel point il était déterminé et sûr de lui. Le doute et la peur commençaient à s'imposer au sein de la criminalité de South Park, et il y en avait eu plus d'un pour décider du jour au lendemain que toute cette histoire était bien trop dangereuse, et qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mêler de ce qui relevait du surnaturel. Cartman avait du faire face à quelques désertions, sévèrement châtiées, mais il n'empêchait que son influence sur ses hommes devenait de moins en moins forte chaque jour. Le gros détestait que l'on puisse remettre en question sa puissance, et rien que pour ça il se jurait de faire payer à Kyle tout ce que Mysterion lui avait fait. Au centuple.

Si seulement il avait pu se débarrasser plus tôt du mec à qui Mysterion avait révélé son immortalité ! C'était un jeune, un petit nouveau ambitieux sans aucun talent particulier, et sa mort n'avait pas été une grosse perte. Il était venu le voir pour lui transmettre la déclaration de guerre de Mysterion la nuit suivant celle où Kyle avait été violé. A l'en croire, il aurait voulu le contacter plus tôt, mais quand il était rentré au quartier général après sa rencontre avec Mysterion, Cartman était déjà rentré chez lui, et il avait fallu attendre toute une journée. Une journée pendant laquelle ce petit con avait répété à tout le monde comment Mysterion l'avait agressé et avait menacé de se venger dans le sang de tous ceux qui essaieraient de se mettre en travers de sa route ou de s'en prendre à Kyle. Et il avait bien insisté sur la partie concernant l'immortalité du héros.

Putain, mais quel con celui-là ! Il n'aurait pas pu fermer sa gueule ? Ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que jouer le jeu de Mysterion ne pouvait que leur nuire, à lui et à la bande ? Cartman s'était bien entendu empressé de le faire taire définitivement une fois le message transmis, mais le mal était fait. Maintenant, le gros avait la désagréable impression que le bien-fondé de ses décisions était quelque peu remis en cause dans le milieu. Lui qui autrefois était considéré comme un professeur Moriarty bis avait perdu de son aura.

Nom de Dieu, les gens commençaient même à se demander ce qu'était cette fameuse « chose » innommable que Cartman avait fait pour mettre Mysterion dans une telle rage ! Au rythme où ça allait, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne fassent le rapprochement avec Kyle ! Heureusement, Will avait eu l'intelligence de la fermer sur la liaison entre le juif et le héros, mais le gros était sûr qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que les autres comprennent que l'ardeur de Mysterion à protéger Kyle était suspecte. Et Cartman était persuadé qu'il se remettrait jamais d'un tel coup porté à son prestige. Lui, Eric Cartman, leader de l'organisation la plus meurtrière que South Park ait jamais connu, se faisant lamentablement voler l'objet de ses désirs par ce fils de pute de super-héros de merde ! Et le super-héros de merde menaçant de détruire leur bande parce que Cartman s'était vengé, tout ça parce qu'il avait été...jaloux ! Oh putain, non, il croyait déjà les entendre, tous, se foutre de lui et se répéter à quel point il avait pu être con, inconscient, irresponsable ! Sûr que son autorité risquait d'en pâtir sérieusement ! C'était sûrement ce qu'espérait Mysterion, quand on y pensait.

Oh le tuer, le tuer à mains nues, lui arracher le cœur et les entrailles, et l'entendre crier grâce...Violer sauvagement Kyle sous ses yeux, avant de lui trancher la gorge...Le voir souffrir, les voir souffrir tous les deux...

« Monsieur Cartman ? »

Interrompu dans ses rêveries sanglantes, Cartman releva la tête et regarda d'un air mauvais la personne qui venait de lui parler. C'était un de ses gardes, un des types qui étaient chargés de surveiller la porte menant à la pièce dont le gros avait fait son bureau. Dans ce vieil immeuble en ruine, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièces à encore avoir des portes, et aucune ne fermait à clé de toute façon. Cartman appréciait d'avoir des gens pour empêcher n'importe quel emmerdeur de venir le déranger, tant pour l'image que pour l'aspect pratique de la chose.

« Quoi encore ?

-Excusez-moi monsieur mais il y a...quelqu'un dehors qui veut vous voir...

-Qui ça ? Encore Ginelli ? Si c'est pour son histoire de cocaïne, dis-lui que je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'il peut vendre, du moment qu'il donne ma part !

-Non, ce n'est pas Ginelli. C'est...un homme...un inconnu.

-Un inconnu ? Comment ça ?

-Quelqu'un...que vous ne devez pas connaître.

-Hein ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Le gros se leva de sa chaise, qui racla le sol en produisant un son désagréable. Le garde frémit et baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son chef.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un inconnu fait ici ? Qui l'a amené ? Putain de merde, je te jure que s'il y a une balance dans cet immeuble, je vais lui faire la peau !

-Monsieur Cartman, écoutez...Cet homme est...Il a réussi à persuader Al de l'amener ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais Al est dans un état bizarre. Il dit que ce type est entré dans sa tête pour lui arracher ses souvenirs.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries ?

-Allons allons, s'exclama soudain une voix joviale à l'extérieur de la pièce, pas la peine de crier comme ça ! Je suis simplement venu discuter un peu ! »

Cartman ouvrit des yeux ronds quand un homme d'un certain âge se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce par la porte entrouverte, suivi de près par le deuxième garde. Les deux sbires de Cartman adoptèrent instinctivement une position de défense, de chaque côté de l'inconnu, sans le quitter des yeux. L'homme regarda Cartman en souriant, et le gros adolescent se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise. Ce type lui était vaguement familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où il avait bien pu le rencontrer.

« Bonsoir monsieur...Cartman, c'est bien ça ? Mon nom est Jim McElroy, j'aurais souhaité discuter un peu avec vous. »

Cartman tiqua et sentit une désagréable sensation d'appréhension nouer ses entrailles. Jim McElroy ? Le gourou de la secte dont Kyle et Mysterion parlaient tout le temps ? Celui qui serait à l'origine du pouvoir d'immortalité de ce fils de pute ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là ? Pourquoi il voulait lui parler ? Cartman glissa une main sous son bureau, là où il gardait en permanence un revolver dans une cache secrète, et fit un discret signe de tête à ses hommes, qui portèrent la main à leurs armes, l'air menaçant. Le gourou ne fit qu'en sourire, pas du tout inquiet de se retrouver dans la ligne de mire de plusieurs dangereux malfrats.

« Allons, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi méfiant ! Je ne suis pas venu pour vous nuire, je veux seulement vous parler.

-Me parler ? Répéta Cartman sans y croire. De quoi au juste ?

-D'une connaissance que nous avons en commun vous et moi. Un certain Mysterion. »

Cartman l'aurait parié. Il garda sa main à proximité de son arme.

« Et alors ?

-Et bien...Je dois dire que je suis extrêmement intrigué par ce garçon. J'aimerais beaucoup en apprendre plus sur lui, et sur ses...talents. J'ai pensé que peut-être vous pourriez m'aider.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je sais quoi que ce soit ?

-En fait, je n'en ai aucune certitude. Mais puisque vous avez toutes les raisons de vouloir vous débarrasser de lui, je me suis dit que vous étiez peut-être le plus à même de me renseigner. Ou en tout cas, vous êtes la première personne à qui j'ai pensé. »

Le gros ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il se tendit encore plus et garda le silence, sans quitter le gourou des yeux, prêt à le cribler de balles au moindre geste suspect. De leur côté, les gardes du corps de Cartman faisaient de même, guettant seulement un signe de tête de leur chef pour exterminer l'étranger. McElroy eut l'air contrarié, et poussa un soupir d'agacement.

« Monsieur Cartman, franchement, vous ne pourriez pas arrêter un peu votre petit numéro de paranoïa ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer, ni de vous dénoncer, ni quoi que ce soit dans ce genre. Au contraire, je crois même que nous pourrions trouver chacun notre intérêt si nous nous unissons.

-Nous unir ? Et dans quel but ?

-Très simple. Débarrasser South Park de la présence de Mysterion. »

Cartman regarda le gourou pendant plusieurs secondes, avant d'éloigner lentement sa main de son arme. Ses hommes de main firent de même. Les deux leaders, celui de la pègre, et celui du culte de Cthulhu, se jaugèrent du regard pendant un long moment. Cartman fut le premier à baisser les yeux, et se rassit. McElroy fit de même de son côté sur une chaise placée devant le vieux bureau. Cartman croisa ses mains devant lui et attendit patiemment que le gourou s'explique.

« Je suis le guide spirituel du culte de Ctulhu, commença McElroy.

-Je sais. Je me suis renseigné sur vous. A ce qu'on raconte, vous avez tué quatre de vos fidèles au cours d'une cérémonie, il y a dix-sept ans. »

McElroy sursauta et fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait que Cartman était au courant de cette histoire.

« Ce n'était pas moi.

-Ah non ?

-Non. Enfin...Pas directement. C'était un regrettable accident. Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Les journaux n'en ont jamais parlé.

-Oui je sais, l'un des morts était un politicien très en vue dans le Colorado, et cela aurait été malvenu si les gens avaient appris qu'il vénérait un dieu noir. Ses partisans ont réussi à faire en sorte que ce détail ne soit jamais révélé au public. Mais j'ai mes sources au commissariat.

-Je vois que vous vous êtes renseigné sur moi...Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me dire pourquoi ? »

Cartman eut l'air surpris, et décroisa les mains. Il toisa son visiteur avec méfiance, comme s'il se demandait où était le piège.

« Pourquoi ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? A cause de Mysterion, bien entendu ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

-Vous pensez donc...qu'il y a un lien entre Mysterion et moi ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible ?

-Ça serait plutôt à vous de me le dire ! Depuis le temps que ce connard vous cherche, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison ! Il possède un pouvoir d'immortalité, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas !

-Ne vous énervez pas monsieur Cartman, je vous jure que je ne me moque pas de vous. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai fait la connaissance de Mysterion hier soir. Il est venu me voir chez moi en prétendant être immortel, et il voulait savoir pourquoi.

-Oui. Je sais qu'il ignore comment il a obtenu ce pouvoir, et que ça l'obsède. Il a passé des semaines à se renseigner sur le culte de Cthulhu.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, il est convaincu que c'est à cause de vous et de votre secte qu'il s'est retrouvé avec ce pouvoir... »

McElroy ne put retenir une expression de surprise, ce que Cartman remarqua tout de suite.

« Vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Non, ça je ne le savais pas. C'est donc pour ça qu'il est venu chez moi hier soir...Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il croit que c'est à cause de moi ?

-J'espérais que vous pourriez me l'expliquer. Si vous avez été capable de convaincre mes hommes de vous mener à moi, j'imagine que vous êtes tout aussi capable d'offrir ce genre de pouvoir.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule. Si j'étais en mesure d'offrir ce genre de pouvoir, j'aurais commencé par moi-même. Je ne l'aurais pas donné à n'importe quel gamin parfaitement inconnu. »

Cartman eut l'air déçu.

« Dans vos petites réunions, vous n'avez jamais...passé des pactes avec votre Dieu, ou quelque chose du genre, pour obtenir des pouvoirs ?

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça, répliqua le gourou sans cacher son agacement. Contrairement à ce qu'on peut voir au cinéma, il ne suffit pas de faire une cérémonie et de prononcer une formule magique pour se retrouver avec des capacités supérieures. Ça demande des années et des années de travail, et encore seuls les esprits les plus brillants et les plus forts peuvent prétendre obtenir quelque chose.

-Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Mysterion est immortel depuis sa naissance.

-Impossible.

-C'est qu'il prétend, et il n'a aucune raison de mentir à ce sujet.

-Impossible je vous dis.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'il a obtenu ce pouvoir par un autre moyen.

-Non, ça ne se peut pas. Croyez-en mon expérience monsieur Cartman, ce genre de pouvoir est tout simplement impossible à obtenir. Des tas de gens ont essayé pourtant, des fidèles du culte, des adorateurs des grands anciens, des hommes très sages et très déterminés. Certains ont pu obtenir la jeunesse éternelle, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que possède Mysterion. J'en ai rencontré un, une fois, en Chine, un homme de plus de trois cent ans, qui avait tout simplement arrêté de vieillir. Mais jamais il ne pourrait revenir à la vie s'il devait mourir par accident !

-Bon. Alors comment se fait-il que Mysterion ne puisse pas mourir ? Vous pouvez me l'expliquer ? »

McElroy poussa un soupir et fronça les sourcils.

« Non. C'est bien ça le problème : je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment une telle chose est possible. Et pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser depuis que je l'ai vu se suicider chez moi.

-Il s'est suicidé chez vous ? Et vous vous en rappelez ?

-Oui, et je suis bien le seul apparemment. Un instant son cadavre était là, devant moi, je suis sorti une minute, et quand je suis revenu, il n'y avait plus rien. Et même les hommes qui l'avaient vu mourir ne savaient pas de quoi je parlais. Vraiment très étrange.

-Et vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de comment il fait ?

-Non. En fait, ce genre de pouvoir remet en cause tout le savoir que j'ai pu retirer de l'étude des anciens ouvrages. Si je pouvais comprendre...Si je pouvais trouver la clé de l'immortalité... »

Le gourou sombra quelques secondes dans ses pensées avant de se reprendre, conscient d'en avoir peut-être un peu trop dit sur ses desseins. Cartman le regardait fixement, et il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur d'avidité non dissimulée. Espérait-il obtenir des pouvoirs dans le genre de ceux du héros ? Il pouvait tout de suite oublier cette ambition ! McElroy ne savait pas si les pouvoirs de Mysterion étaient transmissibles, et même si c'était le cas, le gourou n'avait pas l'intention de les partager avec qui que ce soit, et surtout pas avec ce gros adolescent bouffi de suffisance. Aussi McElroy jugea préférable de tout de suite mettre au clair ses intentions.

« Ce que je vous propose est très simple : vous voulez que Mysterion cesse de vous importuner ? Moi je veux comprendre comment et pourquoi il a obtenu ce pouvoir. Toute ma vie j'ai servi le dieu, et j'ai obtenu un grand savoir en retour, mais lui...ce gamin inconscient...il vivra éternellement, et il n'a rien fait pour le mériter. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Vous voulez le capturer, c'est ça ?

-Si vous m'y aidez, oui.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de lui au juste ?

-Cela ne regarde que moi. Ne m'en demandez pas plus, vous ne seriez pas en mesure de comprendre. Sachez juste que je veux savoir d'où lui viennent ses pouvoirs, et que je ferai tout pour ça. »

Le gros conserva le silence quelques secondes. Il réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas la moindre confiance en Jim McElroy, mais face à un être comme Mysterion, doté de pouvoirs surnaturels, peut-être valait-il mieux se fier à lui. Après tout, s'il pouvait réellement le débarrasser de ce fils de pute, ça ne pouvait que servir ses intérêts. Certes, Cartman aurait voulu être en mesure de faire ça lui-même, et de savourer le goût de la défaite de son ennemi, mais au fil de ces terribles nuits où ses hommes se faisaient passer à tabac les uns après les autres, il avait appris à revoir ses ambitions à la baisse. Si seulement Mysterion ne venait plus contrarier ses projets, il pourrait retrouver son ascendant sur les membres de la pègre. Reprendre le contrôle de la ville. Et il aurait tout de même sa revanche sur ce connard, à travers Kyle. Kyle, qui serait enfin entre ses mains, sans aucun super-héros en mesure de le sauver. Kyle seul, désespéré, impuissant...Le gros esquissa un sourire carnassier, et reporta son attention sur McElroy.

« Vous me garantissez qu'il ne pourra pas s'enfuir ?

-J'y veillerai. Croyez-moi, je n'ai aucune envie de le voir vadrouiller n'importe où. Mais malheureusement, je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre pour m'emparer de lui. Il se méfie de moi, et il est capable de repousser mes pouvoirs.

-Si vous cherchez un appât, j'en connais un qui marchera à coup sûr. Il faudra seulement réussir à mettre la main dessus, mais si nous y arrivons, Mysterion se jettera tout droit dans vos filets, sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir.

-Quel genre d'appât ?

-Un garçon. Kyle Broflovski il s'appelle. C'est le...hem...l'informateur de cet enfoiré. J'ai déjà essayé de le capturer plusieurs fois, mais il est constamment protégé par deux autres connards, et par la police aussi.

-A nous deux, nous trouverons bien un moyen de nous emparer de lui. Vous êtes sûr que Mysterion viendra pour lui ?

-Sans le moindre doute. Mais si vous voulez avoir mon aide, je veux que votre parole que Mysterion ne sortira jamais de chez vous, ou peu importe l'endroit où vous comptez le garder. Et aussi, quand cette enflure sera mis hors d'état de nuire, je veux récupérer Kyle.

-Vous n'avez pas l'intention de le relâcher ?

-Oh non, certainement pas ! Quand j'aurai mis la main sur lui, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne pourra pas s'échapper.

-Très bien, de toute façon il n'y a que Mysterion qui m'intéresse. Alors...Nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le gros esquissa un sourire tout à fait sincère.

« Oui monsieur McElroy, nous sommes d'accord... »


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello tout le monde! Me revoilà enfin après trois semaines d'absence. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit enfin, interrompant le professeur de français au beau milieu d'une phrase. Les élèves notèrent en vitesse les devoirs à faire pour le lendemain, puis se mirent à ranger leurs affaires tous en même temps, avant de sortir de la classe dans une cohue indescriptible. Resté un peu en arrière, Kyle prit son temps pour faire son sac, et constata sans surprise que Stan et Kenny l'attendaient à la porte. Comme tous les jours depuis presque un mois maintenant.

Sans échanger un mot, les trois garçons descendirent les escaliers et traversèrent la cour du lycée, sans se mêler aux différents groupes discutant ici et là. Une fille de leur âge assez court vêtue les vit passer, et fit aussitôt de grands signes de la main dans leur direction.

« Hé Kenny ! Kenny, eh oh ! »

Le blond lui jeta un regard indifférent et lui fit un bref signe de la main, sans ralentir le pas. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et courut vers lui. Elle fut obligé de le saisir par la manche pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et à lui prêter un peu d'attention.

« Kenny, attends ! Pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça ? T'as pas envie de me voir ou quoi ?

-Je suis désolé Tammy, mais là je suis un peu pressé.

-Bon, ben je vais pas te retarder très longtemps alors. Je voulais juste te demander si tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Je me disais qu'on pourrait se retrouver chez moi, boire un coup, rien que tous les deux.

-Euh...C'est gentil, mais j'ai autre chose de prévu ce soir. Une autre fois peut-être.

-Demain soir alors ? Je pourrais demander à Heidi de venir aussi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle te trouvait super mignon et qu'elle aimerait bien te connaître un peu mieux.

-Merci, mais demain soir non plus je ne pourrai pas. J'ai des trucs à faire. Écoute, on n'aura qu'à se téléphoner un de ces jours, ok ? Bon, je te laisse, faut qu'on y aille. »

Sur ces mots, Kenny reprit sa route sans accorder un regard de plus à Tammy, suivi de près par Kyle et Stan. Tammy, surprise et vexée, retourna aussitôt auprès de ses copines, qui avaient suivi toute la scène sans mot dire.

« Hé ben ma chérie, c'est ce qu'on appelle un beau râteau, ça.

-Là, j'arrive pas à y croire ! Depuis quand est-ce que Kenny McCormick refuse de s'incruster chez une fille ?

-Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il était plus pareil ! Il paraît même qu'il a arrêté de se bourrer la gueule tous les samedis soirs. Et l'autre jour y a Anne, tu sais, la fille de terminale, qui lui a carrément proposé de passer la nuit avec elle, et il a dit non ! Lui qui sautait sur tout ce qui bouge avant !

-Vous croyez qu'il est en couple ? Peut-être qu'il est devenu fidèle maintenant.

-Kenny ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Ce mec est incapable de tenir sa bite. Et de toute façon, je connais aucune fille qui serait assez conne pour le croire capable d'être fidèle. Tu sais qu'il paraît qu'il a baisé la moitié des filles du lycée ?

-Rien que la moitié ? Moi j'aurais carrément dit les deux tiers. Et il se tape aussi des hommes.

-Pff...ce mec je te jure...c'est vraiment un gros cassos. »

De leur côté, les trois garçons continuaient leur chemin en direction de la maison de Kyle, comme ils faisaient tous les soirs depuis un mois. Stan et Kenny s'étaient instinctivement placés de part et d'autre de Kyle, et surveillaient attentivement les alentours. Derrière eux, une voiture banalisée qu'ils savaient être celle des flics les suivait doucement. Tout était fait pour que Kyle soit en sécurité. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas le jeune roux de se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il s'exposait ainsi en compagnie de ses deux amis. Le souvenir de la fois où il avait failli se faire enlever dans la rue était encore très présent dans son esprit, et il jetait à chaque voiture qui passait près d'eux un regard apeuré. Le calme relatif qui régnait à South Park depuis plus d'une semaine ne l'avait pas tranquillisé, bien au contraire. Comme Mysterion, il était persuadé que le gros lard n'avait calmé le jeu que pour mieux les poignarder dans le dos au moment où ils s'y attendraient le moins.

« Kenny, souffla le jeune juif, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que ces deux policiers me ramènent chez moi en voiture ? Ça serait beaucoup plus sûr.

-Non, certainement pas, répliqua Kenny sur le même ton. Si jamais il se passait quelque chose dans la rue, tu aurais toujours la possibilité de t'enfuir. Dans une voiture, tu serais complètement exposé, sans personne pour te protéger.

-Mais les policiers...

-C'est hors de question que je les laisse se charger seuls de ta sécurité ! Avec toute la corruption qu'il y a dans leurs rangs...

-Kenny a raison, intervint soudain Stan. Le sergent Yates pense peut-être que ces deux-là sont fiables, mais il n'y a aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Laisse-nous nous occuper de toi Kyle, tu veux ? »

Le jeune juif voulut protester, mais leur route croisa soudain celle d'un homme qui marchait en sens inverse et ils gardèrent le silence, le temps que l'inconnu disparaisse loin derrière eux. Stan et Kenny ne le quittèrent pas des yeux, ce qui agaça et inquiéta Kyle. Leur paranoïa finissait par déteindre sur lui. Il commençait à voir dans chaque personne qu'il croisait un sbire potentiel de Cartman, et c'était horriblement énervant. Il n'osa pourtant pas faire part à ses amis de ses craintes, et préféra aborder un sujet qui lui tenait autrement plus à cœur.

« Stan, tu ne devrais pas rester avec nous comme ça tous les jours, murmura t-il. Si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose...

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? protesta le brun. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ou quoi ?

-Bien sûr que si, ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas, tu veux ! S'énerva Kyle, toujours à voix basse. Je dis juste que si jamais quelque chose devait se passer, tu pourrais être blessé, peut-être même gravement !

-Et c'est exactement pour ça que je suis là ! Pour veiller sur toi !

-Mais toi tu n'es pas immortel, et Cartman ne voudra certainement pas te capturer vivant comme moi ! Tu risques ta peau en jouant les gardes du corps comme ça, tu t'en rends bien compte ?

-Putain, mais tu voudrais quoi ? S'énerva Stan. Que je reste chez moi à me tourner les pouces pendant que toi et Kenny vous prenez tous les risques ? Quel genre d'ami je serais si jamais je faisais un truc comme ça, tu peux me le dire ?

-Et moi, comment tu crois que je me sens en sachant que mon meilleur ami risque sa vie deux fois par jour pour moi ? Stan, je suis sérieux, tu...C'est après moi que Cartman en a, et après Mysterion. Toi, tu n'es pas concerné dans cette histoire.

-Pas concerné ? Tu crois ça ? Bordel Kyle...Bien sûr que je suis concerné ! Tu es mon meilleur ami. Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, tous les deux. Je resterai avec vous autant qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce que ce fils de pute soit arrêté ! »

Kyle fut sur le point de protester encore, mais Kenny le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Arrête Kyle. Stan a raison. Il a le droit de décider lui-même de ce qu'il veut faire.

-Exactement !

-Mais si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose...Comment est-ce que Stan est censé s'en tirer face à une bande de criminels payés par Cartman ?

-Hé, la dernière fois on s'en est pas si mal tirés, non ? J'ai juste pris quelques coups, mais rien de grave.

-Parce que les flics sont intervenus tout de suite. S'ils n'avaient pas été là...

-Mais ils étaient là. Et ils seront là encore un bon bout de temps. Mysterion peut demander ce qu'il veut à Yates, il est sûr de l'obtenir.

-Et si jamais un jour ces flics se révélaient être à la solde de Cartman, comme vous semblez le croire ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passera ? »

La voix de Kyle montait dangereusement dans les aigus, et les deux autres garçons jetèrent des regards nerveux autour d'eux. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne, à part une vieille Chevrolet qui les croisa en crachant une fumée noire et malodorante. Ils attendirent qu'elle disparaisse dans une rue adjacente avant de reprendre leur conversation.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kyle ? Demanda Kenny. Pourquoi tu es aussi nerveux tout à coup ?

-Il m'arrive rien, c'est juste...Je sais pas. En fait, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre hier soir, ça doit être à cause de ça.

-Un rêve ? Quel genre de rêve ?

-Je ne me souviens pas vraiment...Je crois qu'on était tous les trois. On était face à face avec Jim McElroy, et il faisait des trucs... »

Stan et Kenny s'arrêtèrent net et regardèrent leur ami avec des yeux ronds. Kyle eut l'air surpris.

« Hein ? Comment ça ? S'exclama Stan. Quel genre de trucs ?

-Il..il avait un couteau, expliqua Kyle. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter sa formule bizarre, celle qui parle de Cthulhu qui rêve dans sa cité sous les eaux. Et à un moment il s'est tourné vers moi et...et à ce moment là, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais mort Stan, et que Cartman était venu me chercher moi pour m'emmener je sais pas où. Et Kenny, toi tu...tu étais juste devant le gourou, et tu ne pouvais plus bouger... »

Il y eut un long moment de silence entre les trois garçons, jusqu'à ce que Stan prenne la parole d'une voix tremblante.

« Les mecs...je crois que j'ai fait le même rêve.

-Oui...moi aussi, dit Kenny. D'habitude je ne rêve quasiment jamais, et là...J'ai rêvé que je me faisais enlever par McElroy sans pouvoir me sauver, et qu'il assassinait Stan, et ensuite Cartman t'emmenait toi Kyle, et tu ne pouvais plus lui échapper...

-Oui, c'est exactement ça ! S'écria Stan. Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Vous croyez que...On doit juste être stressés, dit Kenny d'une voix hésitante. A cause de Cartman, et McElroy l'autre jour qui a failli me capturer, du coup on fait des rêves bizarres. Stan tu en penses quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas...C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence.

-Oui sûrement. Ça ne peut être que ça ! »

Stan et Kenny se tournèrent vers Kyle pour avoir son avis. Le jeune juif avait l'air très troublé.

« Sur le site, ils disaient que Cthulhu parle à ses fidèles à travers leurs rêves...Vous ne croyez quand même pas que ça pourrait être...une espèce d'avertissement ?

-Un avertissement ? Genre, une sorte de prémonition ? Kyle, ne dis pas de trucs comme ça !

-Pourquoi est-ce que Cthulhu voudrait nous avertir de quoi que ce soit d'abord ? Nous n'appartenons pas à son culte, que je sache !

-J'en sais rien, je dis seulement ce que j'ai pu apprendre sur le site. Mais je me fais sûrement des idées.

-Oui, sûrement ! C'était juste un rêve. On a simplement peur de ce qui pourrait nous arriver. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a vu...On sait parfaitement que Cartman veut te mettre la main dessus, et que toi Stan tu risques ta vie en t'impliquant comme ça dans cette histoire. Ça ne veut pas dire que ça va arriver !

-Non, c'est sûr. Et puis regarde, on a rêvé que Kenny se faisait enlever par McElroy. Mais puisqu'il s'est suicidé devant lui, en toute logique McElroy l'a complètement oublié ! Donc il n'a aucune raison de s'intéresser à lui maintenant puisqu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de Mysterion jusque là.

-Oui...Oui vous avez raison. C'était seulement un rêve. Il ne faut pas qu'on devienne paranoïaque.

-Exactement. Bon, dépêchons-nous de rentrer maintenant. »

Les trois garçons reprirent leur chemin, mais un silence gêné régnait désormais entre eux. Même si aucun d'eux ne l'aurait avoué aux deux autres, cette histoire de rêve les avait beaucoup plus perturbé qu'ils ne le laissaient deviner. Au fond, est-ce que c'était vraiment normal qu'ils aient tous les trois vu les mêmes choses la même nuit ? Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, les rêves étaient simplement des représentations des peurs les plus profondes de chacun d'entre eux. Et ils avaient tous peur que Stan ne meure, et que Kyle ne soit emmené par Cartman, donc c'était normal d'en faire des cauchemars. En plus, il fallait bien reconnaître que le récit que Kenny leur avait fait de sa rencontre avec le gourou les avait fait trembler pour la sécurité de leur ami. Oui, c'était sûrement ça l'explication ! Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.

C'était idiot de penser qu'il pouvait y avoir là une espèce de prémonition.

Soudain la Chevrolet qui les avait croisé quelques instants plus tôt réapparut devant eux. Elle roula dans leur direction , ralentit pour se mettre à leur hauteur, et la vitre avant droite s'abaissa alors.

« Excusez-moi jeunes hommes...»

Kenny repoussa aussitôt Kyle derrière lui et leva les poings, prêt à en découdre. Stan obligea le jeune juif à reculer de quelques pas et regarda autour de lui avec appréhension, s'attendant presque à voir débarquer des hordes de voyous armés jusqu'aux dents. Kyle lui-même, le cœur battant la chamade, était prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou au premier signe menaçant. L'homme dans la voiture leur jeta un regard surpris.

« Euh...il y a un problème ?

-Qu'est-ce vous voulez ? Demanda Kenny d'un ton agressif.

-Je...Je voulais juste vous demander où on pouvait trouver la rue Lincoln. Ma mère et moi, on est venu ici pour voir des amis, et...euh... »

Kenny regarda attentivement le conducteur, sans baisser une seconde sa garde. C'était un homme assez âgé, aux cheveux blancs et rares, portant une paire de lunettes à monture dorée lui donnant un vague air d'intellectuel fatigué. Sur le siège passager près de lui se trouvait une vieille dame toute ridée, serrant anxieusement son sac à main sur ses genoux, sans quitter une seconde du regard le jeune garçon. Kenny ne les avait jamais vu, mais il était prêt à parier que ce n'était pas des criminels. La vieille femme était tellement maigre qu'il était sûr de pouvoir lui briser un os rien qu'en la touchant. Quand à l'homme, il avait un regard bleu et doux, naïf, qui lui fit penser à un mouton. Un mouton inoffensif et un peu idiot, le genre de proie que la vermine rôdant la nuit à South Park affectionnait particulièrement. Ils devaient être étrangers à la ville, sinon ils auraient su qu'il n'était pas bon d'aborder les inconnus ces temps-ci dans ce coin, même les gamins de leur âge.

Kenny se détendit un peu. Derrière lui, Stan maintenait toujours sur Kyle une main protectrice, mais il avait cessé d'examiner les alentours pour focaliser son attention sur les deux inconnus. Le jeune juif poussa un soupir de soulagement et d'agacement mêlé quand il comprit que ces gens n'en avaient pas après lui, et repoussa d'un coup d'épaule la poigne insistante de son meilleur ami.

« C'est bon Stan, lâche-moi » murmura t-il.

La voiture banalisée s'arrêta à quelques mètres de là. Derrière le pare-brise, les deux policiers regardaient avec attention ce qui se passait, prêt à intervenir à la seconde où les choses dégénéreraient. Celui qui était assis du côté conducteur avait même mis une main à sa ceinture, et l'autre restait accrochée à la poignée de la portière. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur les trois jeunes garçons devant eux et sur cette voiture arrêtée à leur hauteur qu'ils ne pensèrent pas une seconde à regarder ce qui se passait derrière eux.

« Alors, euh...la rue Lincoln...vous continuez tout droit, expliqua Kenny. Ensuite vous arriverez à un carrefour, donc là vous prenez à gauche, et ensuite...vous verrez un restaurant chinois à un moment, là il faudra tourner juste après à droite. Vous continuez tout droit, et vous y serez.

-Attendez un peu jeune homme, pas si vite ! S'exclama l'homme en fouillant dans son sac, d'où il retira un petit carnet et un stylo. Donc, tout droit vous dites, et ensuite.. ?

-Ensuite vous arriverez à un carrefour. Et vous devrez tourner à gauche, répéta Kenny avec une certaine impatience. Tout de suite. C'est pas la peine de prendre des notes, ce n'est pas dur à retenir !

-Oh, mais c'est que mon petit Franck n'a jamais eu beaucoup de mémoire, dit soudain la vieille dame d'une voix chevrotante. Déjà tout petit, il se faisait souvent disputer par la maîtresse à l'école, parce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à apprendre sa poésie.

-Maman, s'il te plaît, tu n'es pas obligé de raconter ça à des jeunes gens inconnus, marmonna l'homme. Donc à droite au carrefour, c'est ça ?

-Non, à gauche ! S'agaça Kenny. Jusqu'à ce que vous voyez un restaurant chinois.

-Où ça, au niveau du carrefour ?

-Non, à gauche au carrefour, vous devez...Oh merde...Stan, tu ne veux pas leur expliquer toi-même, pendant que je raccompagne Kyle chez lui ?

-Pas la peine de prendre ce ton là jeune homme ! S'exclama l'homme d'un ton vexé. Je ne suis quand même pas si stupide que ça.

-Non, mais c'est que nous sommes pressés, et... »

A quelques mètres de là, les deux policiers commençaient à se dire que la conversation durait depuis un peu trop longtemps à leur goût. Ils étaient en train de se demander s'ils feraient mieux d'intervenir ou pas, sans se rendre compte que deux hommes cagoulés était en train de s'avancer doucement vers l'arrière de leur véhicule. L'un d'entre eux tenait à la main une barre de fer, l'autre une bouteille partiellement remplie d'essence, avec un morceau de tissu noué au goulot. Les deux hommes parvinrent à se glisser derrière le coffre de la voiture banalisée sans se faire voir et attendirent quelques secondes. Puis ils échangèrent un signe de tête, et l'homme à la bouteille sortit un briquet de sa poche. Il approcha la flamme du tissu.

L'homme à la barre jaillit soudain de sa cachette et frappa de grands coups sur la vitre arrière du véhicule, qui explosa aussitôt. Les deux policiers poussèrent des exclamations de surprise et se retournèrent, juste à temps pour voir l'autre homme balancer son cocktail Molotov à l'intérieur de la voiture. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir la bouteille se fracassa contre le pare-brise, enflammant les vêtements des deux policiers. Quelques mètres plus loin, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, et les deux inconnus se tournèrent vers la scène, ahuris.

« Franck ? Demanda la vieille dame d'une voix tremblante. Franck, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas maman, répondit l'homme. Un accident ? »

Les trois garçons échangèrent des regards effrayés et eurent un mouvement de recul quand les portières de la voiture banalisée s'ouvrirent. Les deux policiers sortirent, les vêtements en feu, hurlant de douleur. Franck jaillit aussitôt hors de son véhicule, suivi de près par sa vieille mère, qui tenait toujours contre elle son sac à main.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Il faut tout de suite appeler une ambulance ! Hurla Franck d'une voix paniquée. Les garçons, vite, vous avez des téléphones ? Appelez les secours !

-Putain de merde, Kenny ! S'écria Stan.

-Il faut qu'on parte, vite ! Répondit le blond en attrapant Kyle par la manche. Vite ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous les trois dans la direction opposée à l'incendie, près à décamper, quand ils virent devant eux tout un groupe d'hommes cagoulés jaillissant des rues annexes et marchant dans leur direction. Ils devaient être une dizaine au moins, et ils étaient tous armés. Stan et Kenny poussèrent des exclamations d'effroi tandis que Kyle blêmissait, imité en cela par la vieille dame. Ils firent mine de s'enfuir de l'autre côté, là où se trouvait la voiture incendiée ainsi que les corps maintenant inertes des deux policiers, mais ils se rendirent vite compte qu'il y avait d'autre individus cagoulés de ce côté-là aussi. Ils étaient cernés.

Kenny les regarda tous avec incompréhension tandis qu'ils avançaient lentement dans leur direction à tous les cinq. Ils étaient nombreux. Trop nombreux pour être tous des agents au service de Cartman. Le blond savait pertinemment que les troupes au service du gros lard avaient considérablement diminué depuis que Mysterion avait lancé sa vendetta contre eux. Et puis, quand on regardait bien, on voyait clairement qu'ils n'étaient pas tous aussi jeunes et athlétiques qu'ils auraient du. Il y en avait un qui était en surpoids. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient à l'évidence des femmes, or il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'individu du sexe féminin parmi les sbires de Cartman. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel encore ? D'où sortaient tous ces gens ?

« Oh, mais qui sont ces gens ? Demanda la vieille dame. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

-Maman, ne reste pas ici ! S'écria Franck en blondissant vers elle. Monte dans la voiture, vite !

-Kyle, va t-en ! Cria Stan. Cours !

-Mais où ? Où ?

-Montez dans la voiture les garçons ! S'exclama Franck en ouvrant la portière arrière. Vite, dépêchez-vous ! »

Le jeune roux regarda avec méfiance la porte que l'inconnu tenait charitablement ouverte pour lui. Curieux hasard qui avait placé cet homme sur leur chemin juste avant qu'ils ne se fassent encercler, non ? Kyle échangea un regard avec Kenny, et sut que son ami pensait exactement la même chose. Aussi, au lieu d'accepter l'aide de Franck, Kyle s'éloigna davantage de lui, imité en cela par ses deux amis.

« Les garçons, ne soyez pas idiots, montez vite, avant que... »

Franck n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Un des hommes cagoulé se jeta sur lui et le frappa avec violence à la tête, à l'aide d'une barre de métal qu'il tenait à la main. Franck poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur et s'écroula à terre, inconscient. Son agresseur ne lui accorda pas un regard et s'avança un peu plus vers les trois garçons, de même que les autres inconnus. Stan, Kyle, Kenny et la vieille dame terrifiée en furent réduits à reculer jusqu'à un mur, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils ne purent pas faire un pas de plus que les gens cagoulés s'arrêtèrent, à seulement trois mètres d'eux.

« Kyle Broflovski, déclama soudain l'un des hommes du groupe d'une voix monocorde. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à tes amis, tu ferais mieux de venir avec nous.

-Je ne crois pas non, répliqua Kenny. Qui vous envoie ? C'est Cartman, c'est ça ?

-N'essaye pas d'intervenir toi. Reste tranquille, et nous ne te ferons rien. C'est le rouquin que nous voulons. »

Kyle regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir insensé de trouver quelque part une ouverture, un endroit où fuir. Malheureusement il n'y en avait aucun, comme il le constata très vite, et ses entrailles se nouèrent de terreur. Il regarda Stan, puis Kenny, puis la vieille dame, et comprit aussitôt qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre chance de le sauver. Ils n'y croyaient même pas une seconde. Pourtant, ses deux amis se tenaient obstinément à ses côtés, les poings levés, prêts à en découdre.

Kyle balaya encore une fois du regard la foule qui les encerclait. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de personnes, au moins. Tous armés. S'il devait y avoir un combat, Kenny et Stan n'avaient aucune chance de gagner. Ils allaient même sûrement se faire tuer ! Stan allait se faire massacrer ! Il ne savait pas se battre autant que Kenny, et il n'était pas non plus immortel ! Les souvenirs de son rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit et Kyle déglutit difficilement. Son regard tomba alors sur la vieille dame, toute recroquevillée contre le mur, les mains crispées sur son sac à main. Puis sur le corps inerte de Franck, quelques pas plus loin. Puis finalement sur les cadavres noircis des deux policiers. Deux hommes entraînés, assassinés en seulement quelques secondes. Quelles chances avaient-ils, à eux trois, contre ces gens-là ?

Le jeune juif se sentit envahi par le désespoir et dut faire appel à tout son courage pour parler.

« Si...Si je viens avec vous, vous laisserez mes amis tranquilles ?

-Kyle, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? S'exclama Stan. Reste là !

-Répondez-moi ! Continua Kyle sans prêter attention à son ami.

-Si tu viens avec nous sans histoire, nous ne leur ferons rien » répondit l'homme.

Une terreur sans nom s'empara de Kyle quand il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne faisait rien, ses amis et la vieille dame se feraient massacrer. Leurs agresseurs étaient trop nombreux pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir. Et même en supposant que par miracle il parvienne à s'échapper, il était hors de question de laisser ses amis se faire tuer pour lui. Surtout Stan. Le jeune juif échangea un regard désespéré avec ses deux amis, et fit un pas en avant, mais le bras de Kenny se tendit pour lui barrer le passage.

« Reste-là Kyle, ordonna le blond d'un ton impérieux.

-Kenny, murmura le jeune roux, je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés. Ni toi, ni Stan.

-Je ne les laisserai pas t'emmener, répliqua son ami.

-Et moi non plus, ajouta Stan. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous Kyle. On va te sortir de là.

-Le mec, là, à droite, souffla Kenny aux deux autres. Le gros. Il n'a pas l'air très résistant. Si on se jette sur lui, on pourra peut-être créer une ouverture...

-Vous allez vous faire tuer, ne faites pas ça, implora Kyle. Kenny, laisse-les m'emmener, tu pourras toujours revenir me chercher plus tard...

-Et te laisser à la merci de Cartman ? Là tu rêves.

-Alors, tu viens, oui ou non ? S'énerva l'homme cagoulé. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas nous énerver. De toute façon tu ne pourras pas t'échapper, alors pense un peu à tes deux amis. »

Aucun des trois garçons ne fit un geste, et le leader des hommes cagoulés, après quelques secondes d'attente, fit un geste de la main. Aussitôt, trois personnes armés de barre de fer s'avancèrent, un dans la direction de chaque garçon.

« C'est mon dernier avertissement. Viens avec nous, sinon...

-Non ! »

Kenny se jeta en avant et lança son poing dans la figure de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il poussa un cri de surprise à peine étouffé par la cagoule, lâcha son arme, et s'écroula à terre, les mains pressées contre ce qui devait être son nez. Les autres hommes s'écartèrent aussitôt de lui, et quand Kenny les regarda, ils reculèrent même de quelques pas de peur de prendre un coup. Le blond n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Mais...Mais vous ne savez pas vous battre ! S'écria t-il. Vous n'êtes pas des hommes de Cartman ! »

Kyle regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds, imité en cela par Stan. Kenny pointa une main triomphante vers les autres agresseurs, qui n'avaient pas fait un geste.

« Regardez-les ! Ils sont tous minces, ou trop gras ! Ils n'osent même pas s'approcher de nous ! Regardez comment ils tiennent leurs armes ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ne s'en sont jamais servi ! On peut les battre Stan ! Allez, on y va !

-Quoi ? S'exclama Kyle. Attends Kenny ! »

Mais il était trop tard. Kenny s'était jeté sur les plus proches de leurs adversaires, imité quelques instants plus tard par Stan. Leur précipitation créa la panique dans les rangs de leurs agresseurs, qui reculèrent. Certains s'enfuirent même.

« Non ! Cria le leader. Défendez-vous ! Attrapez le roux ! »

Après quelques instants de confusion, certains agresseurs retrouvèrent assez de courage pour riposter. Très vite, Stan et Kenny se retrouvèrent aux prises avec trois ou quatre personne chacun, tandis que les autres s'avançaient vers Kyle. Le jeune juif ne pouvait pas reculer, et il ne pouvait pas non plus s'enfuir. La seule chose à faire était encore de se battre.

Kyle remarqua tout de suite que l'homme en surpoids était à seulement deux mètres de lui, et il se jeta sur lui sans réfléchir. Le jeune juif le frappa de toute ses forces au ventre, et fut presque surpris de l'entendre pousser un cri de douleur. L'homme tomba à genoux, les mains plaquées contre son estomac. Kyle eut à peine le temps de savourer cette victoire que quelqu'un d'autre se précipitait sur lui, et il dut esquiver son attaque. Un homme l'attrapa par les épaules et essaya de le plaquer contre le mur, mais Kyle lui envoya son genou dans les parties, et profita de sa distraction pour s'échapper. Mais il y en avait d'autres, beaucoup d'autres, et il était certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à tous les neutraliser, aussi mous et inaptes qu'ils puissent être en combat.

« Kenny ! Appela t-il. A l'aide !

-J'arrive Kyle ! »

Mais Kenny était trop occupé avec l'un de ses agresseur, un grand homme costaud qui lui donnait pas mal de fil à retordre. Kyle poussa un gémissement de terreur et fut obligé de reculer pour éviter d'être attrapé encore une fois. Stan, le voyant en mauvaise posture, se débarrassa de son propre adversaire d'un coup de pied bien placé, et se précipita sur une barre en métal restée à terre. Il la saisit à deux main et se jeta sur les gens qui menaçaient Kyle en l'agitant comme une batte de baseball. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : ils se dispersèrent un peu partout, permettant au jeune brun d'avancer vers son ami.

« Kyle, tu dois fuir, vite ! Je vais te frayer un passage, cours jusque chez toi et appelle les flics !

-Mais...et toi ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Viens, suis-moi ! »

Stan se détourna et agita sa barre d'un air menaçant devant quelques agresseurs qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près. Kyle se précipita contre son ami, et faillit crier quand il sentit une main frêle se poser sur son épaule. Mais quand il se retourna, il vit que c'était seulement la vieille dame, dont les yeux larmoyaient de peur.

« Ne me laissez pas seule, gémit-elle. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à partir d'ici.

-Je...Bon, restez près de nous madame, répondit le jeune juif. Faites attention à ne pas prendre de coup ! »

Elle acquiesça, puis ouvrit soudain son sac à main, qu'elle fouilla.

« J'ai une bombe lacrymogène dedans ! Expliqua t-elle. C'est Franck qui me l'a donnée. Il dit qu'il faut toujours avoir de quoi se protéger sur soi, surtout quand on est une dame âgée comme moi. »

Stan ne put rien répliquer, parce qu'il dut se défendre contre un homme plus téméraire que les autres, à qui il donna de grands coups de barre dans les côtes. L'agresseur tomba à terre en hurlant, et Stan repartit aussitôt à l'attaque contre un autre homme. Un type se jeta alors sur Kyle, obligeant le jeune roux à répliquer de toute ses forces pour ne pas se faire entraîner. Il parvint à le faire reculer, mais un autre arriva par derrière et le saisit par les poignets. Kyle essaya de se dégager, mais il n'y arriva pas, et il sentit les prémices de la panique s'emparer de lui.

« Au secours ! » hurla t-il.

Kenny se tourna vers lui et poussa un cri de rage quand il vit son ami se débattre sans pouvoir échapper à la poigne de son adversaire. Le blond se débarrassa en vitesse des deux hommes qu'il combattait, puis se précipita vers Kyle.

« Stan, viens vite ! »

Le jeune brun se détourna de son propre adversaire pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction de ses deux amis, à seulement trois mètres de là. Mal lui en prit. A peine avait-il posé les yeux ailleurs que l'homme qu'il combattait s'emparait de son poignet et le tordait violemment. Stan poussa un cri de douleur, ce qui attira aussitôt l'attention de ses deux amis. Il lâcha sa barre métallique sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Aussitôt, l'homme s'en empara, et sans laisser le temps au jeune garçon de réagir, il fit deux pas en arrière et lui balança un coup dans le crâne. Stan recula d'un pas sous l'impact, et perdit toute conscience du monde extérieur en une fraction de seconde. Il s'effondra à terre, et resta immobile, inconscient.

Kyle cria son nom, et Kenny lui-même ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation d'horreur. L'homme qui avait agressé Stan regarda quelques secondes son corps inerte le temps d'être sûr qu'il ne se relèverait pas, puis se dirigea vers le jeune blond, en tenant toujours la barre de métal dans une main. Kenny se plaça aussitôt en position de défense, les traits contractés de rage, et Kyle essaya encore une fois de se dégager de la prise de son adversaire, sans plus de succès. Face à lui, la vieille continuait à farfouiller dans son sac, dont elle retira soudain deux objets d'un air triomphant.

« Et voilà ! »

Sauf que ce n'était pas une bombe lacrymogène qu'elle tenait. C'était un mouchoir en tissu et une petite bouteille. Kyle la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et imbiba généreusement le mouchoir avec le contenu de la bouteille. Un très mauvais pressentiment s'empara alors de Kyle, qui se débattit encore plus fort, pour rien. De son côté, Kenny était totalement absorbé par son combat contre l'adversaire de Stan, et ne vit donc pas le visage souriant de la vieille quand elle posa le mouchoir sur le visage de Kyle.

Le jeune juif sentit une forte odeur métallique frapper ses narines, et il eut tout juste le temps de pousser une dernière exclamation, avant de se sentir devenir faible, très faible. Ses muscles se relâchèrent. Sa vision se troubla. Il crut sentir que ses jambes ne le portaient plus, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car même ses propres pensées se firent confuses. Le monde devint flou. Kyle essaya de résister, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, et il sombra aussitôt dans les ténèbres. Sans cesser de sourire, la vieille attendit quelques instants de plus avant de retirer son mouchoir du visage du jeune garçon, et de le remettre dans son sac.

« Très bien, dit-elle d'une voix bien plus ferme que précédemment. A la voiture maintenant. Franck doit déjà être au volant. »

Kenny l'entendit parler, et se tourna vers elle avec surprise. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds quand il vit son ami évanoui et entraîné dans la Chevrolet par un homme et par cette vieille femme, qui n'avait plus l'air si faible et fragile à présent. Kenny poussa un cri de fureur et voulut se précipiter vers eux, mais il en fut empêché par son adversaire, qui lui balança un coup de poing dans les côtes. Une violente douleur s'empara de Kenny, qui chancela, mais s'obligea à ne pas tomber à terre. L'homme devant lui eut l'air étonné.

« Tu es plutôt résistant pour un gamin. »

Autour d'eux, les autres gens cagoulés, voyant que Kyle était à présent entre leurs mains, se dispersèrent aussitôt et disparurent en quelques secondes dans les rues adjacentes. La portière arrière de la voiture était toujours ouverte et la vieille balança Kyle sur la banquette arrière, avant de grimper à son tour. Au volant, Kenny constata avec stupeur que le chauffeur n'était autre que Franck, en pleine forme et souriant lui aussi. Le fils de pute ! Ils avaient tout prévu, lui et sa salope de mère ! Putain de merde, Kenny aurait du savoir qu'il fallait se méfier d'eux ! Il n'aurait jamais du laisser Kyle à côté de cette vieille connasse !

Il ne put pas se faire plus de reproches car son adversaire lui balança un autre coup de poing, dans le ventre cette fois, et enchaîna aussitôt par un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. Kenny poussa un cri de douleur et s'effondra à terre. L'homme s'agenouilla devant Kenny et le saisit par les cheveux pour l'obliger à redresser la tête.

« T'es toujours vivant ? Bon, très bien. Quand Mysterion viendra te demander ce qui est arrivé à son ami, dis-lui juste que monsieur McElroy voudrait lui parler. »

Kenny poussa une exclamation de surprise, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles.

« Quoi ?

-Monsieur McElroy, répéta l'agresseur. Il habite à Bailey. Si Mysterion veut revoir le rouquin en bonne santé, il ferait mieux de venir le voir. Seul. Tu as bien compris ? Tu lui diras? Et au passage, je te déconseille fortement de parler de monsieur McElroy aux flics. Si tu la fermes, Kyle ne pourras que t'en être reconnaissant. »

Sans attendre de réponse, l'homme lâcha la chevelure de Kenny, qui resta quelques secondes de plus à terre, les côtes douloureuses. L'homme s'installa sur le siège passager de la voiture et claqua la portière. Le bruit atteignit presque physiquement Kenny, qui se redressa à grand peine sur les coudes et releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir la voiture démarrer et disparaître dans un ronflement de moteur. Avec Kyle à l'intérieur.

Kenny poussa un gémissement et essaya de se relever, même si chaque mouvement un peu brusque lui donnait envie de hurler de douleur. Il réussit, au bout de quelques minutes d'effort, à se mettre sur les genoux, et regarda autour de lui. Personne dans la rue. Aucune voiture sur la route. Il était pratiquement certain que personne n'avait vu ce qui venait de se passer. Un peu plus loin, les corps noircis et immobiles des deux policiers gisaient au milieu du trottoir. Kenny sentit la nausée l'envahir et dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas vomir. Il se tourna vers Stan, qui n'avait pas fait un geste, et s'approcha lentement de lui, à quatre pattes.

« Je vous en prie, faites qu'il n'aie rien, supplia t-il silencieusement sans très bien savoir à qui il s'adressait au juste. Je vous en prie, il a juste perdu connaissance, il n'a rien de grave, non rien du tout. »

Mais Kenny n'arrêtait pas de penser à la façon dont la barre de fer avait heurté le crâne de son ami. Violemment. Par le passé, il lui en avait fallu moins que ça pour passer de vie à trépas. Et Kyle qui avait encore répété tout à l'heure à quel point c'était dangereux pour leur ami de se mêler de cette histoire ! Non, Kenny était trop pessimiste, Stan allait très bien ! Il était juste évanoui, il se remettrait vite, et...

Les réflexions angoissées de Kenny disparurent dans un méli-mélo de terreur et d'horreur mêlée quand il vit le sang coulant doucement de l'oreille de son ami. Le blond laissa échapper un cri de désespoir et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone portable. Il appela en vitesse les secours en bafouillant, la voix brisée par la panique et les remords.

« _Vous avez été agressé vous dites ? A quel point est-ce que votre ami est blessé ?_

-Il...Il a été frappé et...il...il saigne, il ne répond pas...Il a perdu connaissance...

-_Je vous envoie tout de suite une ambulance. Surtout restez là où vous êtes, ne bougez pas votre ami de place. Nous serons là dans cinq minutes._

-Faites vite, je vous en prie... »

Kenny raccrocha aussitôt, incapable de supporter une seconde de plus la voix très professionnelle de la femme à l'autre bout de la ligne. Le blond glissa une main tremblante au niveau du cou de Stan, et après quelques secondes d'angoisse, sentit un pouls. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et sentit la tension dans ses entrailles se relâcher quelque peu. Au moins Stan était toujours en vie. Même s'il s'en était fallu de peu. Kenny se remémora les inconnus cagoulés et leurs armes, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour laisser Stan s'impliquer à ce point dans cette histoire ? Comment avait-il pu être aussi égoïste ? Parce que c'était bien ça le problème, s'il avait demandé à Stan de jouer les gardes du corps auprès de Kyle, c'était uniquement parce que ça arrangeait bien ses affaires ! Le fait que Stan ait accepté, le fait que Kyle était son meilleur ami, qu'il aurait été furieux et blessé d'être mis à l'écart, tout ça ne comptait pas. Kenny avait voulu qu'il s'implique uniquement parce que ça lui laissait plus de liberté pour mener son petit combat personnel de son côté. Parce que c'était une garantie de sécurité en plus pour Kyle. Kyle, son ami, son amant, la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, plus encore que Stan. Stan, qu'il avait considéré comme quantité négligeable à côté de Kyle. Évidemment, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire au grand, au merveilleux Mysterion, héros de la ville, si la vie d'un innocent et d'un ami proche tel que Stan était sacrifiée pour assurer la sécurité de son petit copain ?

La terreur et les remords de Kenny se changèrent aussitôt en haine contre lui-même, et il se sentit sur le point de fondre en larmes. Quel connard et quel incompétent il pouvait être. Comment avait-il pu mettre en danger comme ça la vie de Stan ? Comment est-ce que les choses avaient pu aussi mal tourner ? Kyle avait été enlevé devant lui, Stan avait failli se faire tuer, et lui-même était blessé, sérieusement apparemment. Quel putain de super-héros de merde ! Jamais Kenny se s'était senti aussi méprisable, jamais son comportement ne l'avait écœuré à ce point. Toutes ces conneries de sauver des gens, de se donner en spectacle dans un costume ridicule, d'être admiré et adulé par la population, tout ça lui était monté à la tête, et lui avait fait oublier quel genre de type il était en réalité ! Juste un adolescent comme les autres. Un garçon de seize ans, peut-être doté d'un pouvoir d'immortalité, mais finalement aussi stupide, incapable et prétentieux que les autres ! C'est Cartman qui rigolerait bien s'il le voyait comme ça ! Et Cartman aurait raison de rigoler, parce que finalement Mysterion c'était bien ça en fait. Juste un gamin arrogant qui jouait au super-héros sans se préoccuper des risques qu'il faisait courir à ses proches.

Kenny dissimula son visage dans ses mains et laissa couler quelques larmes. Il aurait voulu que Kyle soit présent à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras. Kyle, oh Kyle, où était-il maintenant ? Qu'allait-il penser quand il saurait que son meilleur ami avait été blessé pour le protéger ? Est-ce qu'il allait en vouloir à Kenny ? Est-ce qu'il lui reprocherait de n'avoir pas pu le protéger ? Comment est-ce que Kenny allait pouvoir l'aider maintenant ? L'homme là, avait dit que c'était McElroy qui avait commandité cet enlèvement. Mais comment est-ce que c'était possible ? Est-ce que le gourou se souvenait de lui ? Malgré le suicide ? C'était complètement délirant ! Jamais personne ne s'était souvenu de ses morts, pourquoi est-ce qu'il en irait autrement avec McElroy ?

« Peut-être parce qu'il est au service de Cthulhu, réalisa soudain Kenny. Et il en a retiré des pouvoirs. Il lit dans les pensées, alors finalement peut-être que se souvenir de ma mort est dans ses capacités. Mais alors...Putain de merde, ça veut dire qu'il se souvient de tout ce que je lui ai dit ! Sur mon pouvoir, et tout ça ? Il sait que je suis vraiment immortel maintenant ? Bordel de merde, c'est pour ça qu'il a fait enlever Kyle ? Il veut s'en servir comme appât ? »

Kenny se souvint brusquement de la petite pièce dans laquelle il s'était suicidé, celle où il y avait du sang partout et des photos d'animaux mutilés. La nausée s'empara de lui, il crut qu'il allait vomir, mais après quelques secondes à sentir son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens, son malaise passa. Il se retrouva finalement avec une terreur encore plus grande à l'idée que Kyle soit prisonnier d'un homme comme Jim McElroy.

« Je ne le laisserai pas là-bas ! Se jura t-il. Je vais aller le chercher, peu importe ce qu'il en coûtera ! Je me fiche bien de ce que ce cinglé peut me faire, mais Kyle...Non, je le laisserai pas entre les griffes de ce type ! »

Kenny essaya de se lever, mais une violente douleur dans son côté gauche le fit retomber à genoux. Il poussa un gémissement, serra les dents, et réessaya, plus lentement. Cette fois, il réussit à se remettre debout, au prix de nombreuses grimaces de douleur. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et essaya de retrouver son calme malgré sa peur et la douleur qui émanait de son corps meurtri. Lentement, il se sentit reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, et peu à peu le Kenny apeuré et rongé par la culpabilité fit place à la froide détermination de Mysterion.

Le héros commença par essayer de juger à quel point il avait été blessé dans le combat. Il avait des bleus un peu partout, et peut-être aussi une côte cassée à en juger par le mal de chien qu'elle lui faisait. Il serra les dents et essaya de faire quelques pas. C'était douloureux, mais au moins il y arrivait. Tant mieux. Mais est-ce qu'il serait capable de marcher jusqu'à Bailey dans son état ? Et combien de temps lui faudrait-il ? En temps normal il lui fallait déjà une heure, et qui savait ce que Kyle pourrait subir en une heure ? Peut-être valait-il mieux voler une voiture...Mais comment est-ce qu'on faisait, pour la faire démarrer sans les clés ? Kevin aurait sûrement su le faire lui...Oh bordel, ça ne s'arrangeait pas, voilà qu'il en venait à regretter que son connard de frère ne soit pas avec lui ! Allons Mysterion, du calme. Réfléchis. Kyle compte sur toi, tu n'as pas le droit de le décevoir...

Les pensées de Kenny furent brusquement interrompues par la sonnerie stridente d'une sirène, et quelques instants plus tard, l'ambulance était là. Elle pila juste à côté des deux garçons, des infirmiers en jaillirent et se précipitèrent sur lui, et sur Stan.

« C'est toi qui a téléphoné ? Demanda l'une des infirmière. Tu es blessé toi aussi ?

-Ça va, c'est rien ! Répliqua t-il. Occupez-vous plutôt de mon ami.

-Tu as vraiment une tête à faire peur, il faut que tu viennes avec nous à l'hôpital. On va vous soigner tous les deux.

-Non, je vous dis que c'est bon, je suis juste...

-OH PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Hurla soudain un des hommes. Laurie, ils ont brûlé vifs deux personnes là-bas ! »

Tout le monde se tourna comme une seule personne vers les cadavres des deux policiers à quelques mètres de là. Deux infirmiers se précipitèrent vers eux, et Kenny sentit soudain sa nausée revenir. Merde, il les avait presque oublié ces deux-là. Tellement obnubilé par Stan et par Kyle, il n'avait pas accordé la moindre pensée à ces deux hommes qui étaient morts en essayant de protéger son ami. La culpabilité et le dégoût menacèrent de reprendre possession de ses sens, mais le blond repoussa ces sentiments inutiles par un pur effort de volonté. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire du sentimentalisme. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour les deux flics, alors maintenant il devait concentrer toute son attention sur Kyle et sur le moyen de le sauver.

L'infirmière jeta au blond un regard inquisiteur.

« On ne nous a pas parlé de ces deux-là. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici exactement ?

-On...On rentrait du lycée et on a...été attaqué. Par un groupe d'homme cagoulé. Ils avaient des armes...

-Hmm...Tu vas venir avec nous à l'hôpital. On va vous soigner, toi et ton copain, et ensuite tu pourras t'expliquer.

-Quoi ? Mais non je...Je vous dis que ça va !

-C'est à moi de décider si ça va ou pas ! Alors maintenant, tu montes dans cette ambulance, et tu te dépêches ! Ton ami doit absolument recevoir des soins ! »

Kenny hésita une seconde, mais il eut le sentiment que s'il essayait de fuir, il ne pourrait pas aller très loin, dans son état. Mieux valait obéir pour le moment, et trouver un moyen de leur fausser compagnie plus tard. Et puis, il voulait être sûr que Stan irait bien. Ce fut la vision du corps inerte de son ami placé sur une civière qui parvint à le convaincre. Kenny monta à bord de l'ambulance sans protester, et adressa une prière silencieuse à Kyle.

« Tiens bon. Je vais venir pour toi. Essaye de tenir le coup, je te promets que je vais faire vite. »

L'heure suivante passa à la fois trop vite et trop lentement au goût de Kenny. Trop vite, parce qu'il voyait les aiguilles de l'horloge tourner encore et encore, et que pendant qu'il restait là dans le couloir des urgences à guetter la première occasion pour partir, Kyle l'attendait, inquiet, effrayé, menacé par ce cinglé de gourou. Kenny espérait sincèrement que McElroy ne lui ferait aucun mal, qu'il se contenterait d'attendre que Mysterion vienne. Mais comment en être sûr ?

Trop lentement, car il lui semblait que le personnel de l'hôpital prenait un malin plaisir à faire durer les questions et les soins autant que possible, et finalement ne le laissaient jamais vraiment seul plus d'une minute. Il n'y avait pas que le personnel soignant en fait. D'abord, quand l'ambulance était arrivée à destination, Stan avait aussitôt été emmené par les infirmiers, pour passer des radios cérébrales si Kenny avait bien compris. Quand à lui, un rapide examen avait démontré qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé. Il avait seulement quelques contusions, et les côtes qui lui faisaient mal n'étaient sans doute pas cassées. On lui avait donné un antalgique, et on lui avait demandé d'attendre dans le couloir des urgences que le médecin arrive pour l'examiner plus attentivement.

« Mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, l'avait prévenu l'infirmière Laurie. Tu sais, avec toutes les agressions qu'il y a en ce moment... »

Kenny avait acquiescé, mais il était bien déterminé à prendre la poudre d'escampette à la première occasion. Malheureusement, un homme était aussitôt venu pour lui poser quelques questions, entre autre qui était-il, qui était son ami, et quel était le numéro de téléphone de leurs parents ? Kenny avait bien été obligé de le dire. L'homme était aussitôt parti, sans doute prévenir les Marsh et les McCormick. C'était à ce moment-là que le médecin, finalement pas si débordé que ça, avait surgi pour faire passer une radio du thorax à Kenny. Le verdict était bon, le blond n'avait réellement rien de cassé, première bonne nouvelle de la journée.

« Alors c'est bon ? Je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant ?

-Oh non, je préfère que tu restes ici pour la nuit. Juste au cas où. Tu pourras rentrer chez toi demain matin, si tout se passe bien. »

Demain matin ? Kenny avait failli hurler. Où serait Kyle demain ? Que pourrait lui faire McElroy s'il commençait à s'impatienter ? Le blond avait tout de même réussi à se contenir et avait marmonné quelques remerciements sans conviction. Heureusement, le médecin l'avait tout de suite laissé dans le couloir pour aller voir d'autres patients, en précisant que quelqu'un reviendrait le chercher pour le mener à sa chambre. Kenny n'allait pas attendre jusque là. A peine le médecin avait-il disparu dans un couloir que Kenny se levait de son siège, prêt à partir. Hélas pour lui, il entendit une voix familière crier son nom.

« Kenny ! Kenny tu es là ! »

C'était Randy Marsh, suivi de près par Sharon. Le blond fut tenté de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, mais c'était trop tard. Les parents de Stan se jetèrent sur lui et le harcelèrent de questions.

« Où est Stan ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez été attaqué ? Tu n'as rien de grave ? Et Kyle, il est ici aussi ? Les Broflovski nous ont téléphoné pour nous dire qu'il n'était pas rentré, on les a prévenu que vous étiez à l'hôpital ! Ils ne devraient pas tarder ! »

Oh putain de bordel de merde, mais c'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir cinq minutes de calme ici ? Kenny se fit violence et répondit de manière laconique aux questions angoissées des Marsh. Le salut apparut alors en la personne d'un autre médecin, une femme cette fois, qui se dirigea vers le petit groupe en tenant des radios à la main.

« Vous êtes les parents de Stanley Marsh ? Je suis contente de vous voir. On a fini d'examiner votre fils, ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a rien de grave.

-Vraiment ? S'exclamèrent en même temps Randy, Sharon et Kenny.

-Oui, il a juste eu une commotion due au choc, mais il n'y a aucun dommage cérébral. Il se remettra très vite. Il a même repris conscience tout à l'heure en sortant de la salle de radio. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez.

-C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Sharon en se jetant dans les bras de son mari. Pendant un moment j'ai eu peur que...Vous êtes sûr que tout ira bien ?

-Certaine. Il aura simplement besoin de rester un jour ou deux ici, et... »

Kenny n'écouta pas la suite. Stan allait bien, il se remettrait vite, c'était l'essentiel. Une seconde, le blond hésita à aller prévenir son ami pour McElroy, mais il réalisa qu'il n'en avait plus le temps. Les parents de Stan n'allaient sûrement pas lâcher son ami d'une semelle maintenant, et si en prime les parents de Kyle étaient en chemin, il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'ils harcèlent Kenny de questions pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur fils. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier les deux flics morts. Si le sergent Yates n'était pas encore au courant du meurtre de ses deux hommes, cela ne saurait tarder, et là c'était garanti que Kenny aurait à répondre à de longues questions insistantes. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de rester. Il devait partir, maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Chaque seconde que Kyle passait entre les griffes de McElroy était une seconde de trop !

Kenny s'approcha discrètement du sac à main de Sharon Marsh, qu'elle avait laissé sur le siège dans le couloir. Il l'ouvrit, tâtonna un peu, avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait : les clés de la voiture. Chez les Marsh, c'était en général la mère qui conduisait, étant donné que son mari avait toujours tendance à boire un peu trop souvent pour que ce fut bien prudent. Kenny se souvenait même très exactement de la voiture : une Ford Fiesta blanche. Il était sûr de pouvoir la retrouver sur le parking.

Le blond se détourna aussitôt et partit des urgences, en s'obligeant à garder un pas calme. Ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Heureusement, les Marsh et le docteur partirent très vite pour la chambre de Stan sans se rendre compte que Kenny n'était plus avec eux, et le jeune garçon put sortir sans que personne ne l'arrête, ni ne lui demande où il allait comme ça. Comme prévu, il trouva facilement la voiture de Sharon Marsh et s'installa au volant avec un certain malaise. Il n'avait pas le permis, il fallait juste espérer qu'il ne se ferait pas contrôler sur la route entre South Park et Bailey. Heureusement, il avait déjà conduit. Kenny démarra et partit aussitôt sans un regard en arrière. Il adressa un pardon silencieux à Stan pour l'abandonner en cet instant, mais il était sûr que son ami comprendrait l'urgence de la situation. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en reparler plus tard. Enfin...Il fallait l'espérer.

Kenny fit un rapide détour par chez lui pour récupérer son costume de Mysterion avant de prendre la route en direction de Bailey. En voiture, il n'en aurait que pour quelques minutes. Sur le chemin, il croisa la voiture des Broflovski, talonnée de près, à son grand effroi, par une voiture de police. Il crut même reconnaître le sergent Yates au volant. Il eut brièvement peur d'être aperçu, et arrêté, mais heureusement pour lui l'attention des deux conducteurs était focalisée sur l'hôpital, et ils ne firent pas attention à lui. Kenny lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu chaud aux fesses. Il avait vraiment bien fait de se dépêcher de s'enfuir.

Ses pensées retournèrent vers Kyle, son Kyle, probablement seul et terrifié en cet instant. Une bouffée de haine contre le gourou s'empara de lui et il profita d'être sorti de la ville pour accélérer. Les effets de l'antalgique commençaient à se dissiper, et il sentit ses côtes l'élancer quand il tourna le volant vers la droite. Merde, il ne manquait plus que ça. Tant pis, ce n'était pas ça qui l'arrêterait. Il devait absolument sauver Kyle, et il avait le pressentiment qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Sinon, quelque chose de terrible pourrait arriver. Quoi, il ne le savait pas, et il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre du temps à essayer de le deviner. Il devait agir, maintenant !

« J'espère que McElroy ne lui a pas fait de mal. Non, il n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à Kyle. C'est moi qu'il veut, Kyle lui sert seulement d'appât. Si je viens à lui, il le libérera aussitôt, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf s'il essaye de le faire taire définitivement pour ne pas être dénoncé...Non, je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Absolument tout. Mais pour le moment, Kyle va sûrement bien. McElroy ne voudrait pas abîmer son seul moyen de pression sur moi, pas vrai ? Oui, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était Cartman. McEloy n'est pas un violeur, ni un sadique, il n'a aucune raison de lui faire du mal. Oui, j'en suis sûr. Allons du calme Kenny. Respire, et réfléchis à ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas entrer, essayer de trouver Kyle, et si jamais c'est McElroy qui te trouve le premier...Et bien tu feras face ! Tu es immortel après tout, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Alors tu vas tout faire pour que Kyle soit relâché, et ensuite tu trouveras bien un moyen pour t'en sortir. Même quitte à te suicider encore une fois... »

Kenny se tranquillisa un peu en repensant à son immortalité. Qu'est-ce que McElroy pouvait faire contre ça après tout ? Il avait Kyle, mais Kenny avait un flingue sur lui, et il ne pensait pas que le gourou, aussi puissant qu'il soit, pourrait recevoir sans dommage une balle dans le crâne. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait besoin que d'un peu de persuasion pour sauver son ami. Kenny s'accrocha à cette idée avec toute la force de sa peur et de sa haine, et essaya de se convaincre qu'avant l'arrivée de la nuit, Kyle serait enfin rentré chez lui, sain et sauf, et que Kenny serait à ses côtés pour le soutenir, et recevoir son soutien.

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi tort.


	22. Chapter 22

******Voilà pour la suite! Je tiens encore une fois à remercier tous les gens qui lisent ma fic, et surtout qui la commentent, c'est grâce à vous que je trouve le courage de la continuer! Je préfère vous prévenir que maintenant la violence va devenir de plus en plus présente, alors si ce genre de chose vous rebute, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de poursuivre. Bref, bonne lecture à tous (ou toutes plutôt)!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

Kyle émergea peu à peu des ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé, et reprit progressivement conscience du monde extérieur. Il se sentait nauséeux, sa bouche était pâteuse, ses poignets lui faisaient mal. Que se passait-il ? Le sol était dur sous lui, il comprit qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, et une impression de danger s'empara soudain de lui. Il fut tenté de replonger aussitôt dans l'inconscience, mais le monde extérieur se fit de plus en plus réel, sans qu'il y puisse quoi que ce soit. Il gémit, et ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il ne savait pas où il était.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce inhabituellement sombre, où seuls quelques rayons de soleil filtrant à travers les volets apportaient un peu de lumière. Il faisait froid, et Kyle frissonna. Il parvint après quelques quelques secondes à distinguer un lit dans la pièce, ainsi que des meubles, et quelques objets bizarres. Kyle cilla, et prit brusquement conscience qu'il était allongé sur le sol. Il voulut se relever, mais fut incapable de tendre les bras pour s'appuyer. Et pour cause, puisque ses poignets avaient été ligotés derrière son dos. Ses chevilles aussi. Effrayé, il se débattit quelques instants contre les cordes, sans succès, avant de renoncer et de lâcher une exclamation de peur.

Putain de merde, c'était quoi ce bordel ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Le jeune juif essaya d'oublier son mal de tête lancinant et réfléchit intensément. Tout lui revint alors en mémoire. L'agression, les gens cagoulés, Kenny et Stan se battant comme des beaux diables, la vieille dame terrorisée. La vieille...Qui avait sorti un truc de son sac et...Kyle ouvrit des yeux ronds quand il prit conscience du goût désagréable resté dans sa bouche. Cette vieille garce l'avait drogué ! Ou plutôt assommé, avec du chloroforme ou une saloperie du genre ! Putain de merde, Kyle aurait du se méfier d'elle comme de la peste ! C'était tellement...Tellement stupide de se laisser avoir comme ça ! Le coup classique de la pauvre dame âgée et sans défense...Comment avait-il pu se laisser prendre par un truc aussi évident ?

La colère et la frustration étaient d'excellents moyens d'oublier la peur, et Kyle y céda donc, avec une nuance de désespoir en réalité. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas ignorer très longtemps la terreur qui envahissait peu à peu ses entrailles et qui faisait dangereusement accélérer les battements de son cœur. Il roula sur le dos, et fit un gros effort musculaire pour se redresser en position assise. Sa position n'était pas très stable, la tête lui tournait encore, et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber à nouveau. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, le temps pour lui de reprendre contrôle sur ses sens malmenés, puis il regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir Stan ou Kenny.

Il n'y avait personne. Est-ce que ses amis étaient retenus dans une autre pièce ? C'était possible bien sûr mais Kyle en doutait. Il se remémora la violence de l'altercation avec les inconnus. Stan avait été assommé. Oh bon sang, Stan ! Kyle espérait qu'il allait bien ! Pourvu que ses blessures ne soient pas trop graves ! Et Kenny ? Où était-il ? Est-ce qu'il était blessé aussi ? Ou même mort ? Où était-il en ce moment ? D'ailleurs, combien de temps est-ce que Kyle avait été inconscient ? Le jeune juif se contorsionna encore une fois, mais fut incapable de détacher ses mains. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Kyle abaissa ses paupières, prit une profonde inspiration et s'efforça de retrouver son calme. Il respira à fond, lentement, jusqu'à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, et pensa très fort à Mysterion pour se donner du courage. Pas de panique. Kenny savait ce qui s'était passé, et mort ou pas mort, il viendrait forcément pour le sauver. Il était sûrement en chemin. Kyle devait seulement être patient. Rester courageux. Quoiqu'il arrive...Quoi que son ravisseur ait l'intention de lui faire...Kyle n'allait pas se laisser démonter. Mysterion viendrait. C'était obligé.

Le jeune juif rouvrit les yeux et regarda plus attentivement autour de lui. Sa vision s'adaptait doucement à l'obscurité de la pièce. Où était-il exactement ? Dans un bastion de Cartman ? Une planque secrète ? La décoration était vraiment bizarre. Il y avait des livres, des trucs accrochés aux murs, et...qu'est-ce que c'était que ce machin près de la porte ? Une statue ? Oui sans doute, la statue d'un homme...non, d'une espèce de démon, avec de grandes ailes, et des...tentacules ? Sur la tête ?

Kyle poussa une exclamation de surprise quand sa vue s'adapta assez pour qu'il puisse voir dans sa globalité la forme générale de la statue. C'était Cthulhu ! Le dieu Cthulhu, exactement tel qu'il était représenté dans l'imaginaire des adeptes du culte ! Putain mais il était où là ? Dans un temple ? Ou non, est-ce qu'il était...chez Jim McElroy ? Le gourou ? Kyle fronça les sourcils et refusa de croire tout d'abord à cette éventualité. Pourquoi est-ce que Jim McElroy voudrait l'enlever ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Sauf s'il voulait attirer Mysterion dans un piège. Mais...Non c'était ridicule. Si Mysterion s'était suicidé devant lui, il ne devait en avoir gardé aucun souvenir. Enfin normalement. Et même si c'était le cas, pourquoi l'enlever ? Comment aurait-il pu connaître le lien entre Mysterion et Kyle Broflovski ? Et qu'attendait-il de Mysterion qui l'obligeait à prendre un otage ?

La tête de Kyle recommençait à lui faire mal, et il calma le cours de ses pensées le temps que la douleur s'apaise. Quand il se sentit mieux, il jugea préférable d'arrêter de s'inquiéter et de laisser les choses venir. Après tout, c'était Jim McElroy qui l'avait enlevé. Cet homme était un fou et un adepte de magie noire, mais il n'avait rien de personnel contre lui. Il ne lui ferait sûrement pas de mal. Mysterion aurait peut-être un combat difficile à mener, mais Kyle était sûr que son ami réussirait à s'en tirer. Il était immortel après tout. Sauf si...que savaient-ils du gourou au fond ? Peut-être possédait-il d'autres genres de pouvoir...Des connaissances particulières. Oh non, Kyle devait arrêter de se faire des idées. Tout irait bien. Il le fallait. Mysterion allait venir, et il gagnerait, comme toujours. Les choses allaient bien se passer.

Évidemment, si ça avait été Cartman, la situation aurait été autrement plus délicate...

Les réflexions de Kyle furent brusquement interrompues par un bruit de pas venant de derrière la porte. La poignée s'abaissa. La porte s'ouvrit, et une silhouette massive apparut devant le jeune roux. Kyle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, plongé dans l'obscurité, mais il se redressa, prêt à affronter cet ennemi. La personne le regarda fixement pendant de longues secondes, avant de tendre le bras et d'appuyer sur un interrupteur prêt de la porte. Une lumière aveuglante éclaira soudain la pièce, obligeant Kyle à fermer les yeux et augmentant son mal de crâne. Il eut vaguement conscience que la personne s'approchait de lui, et sentit une main grasse et moite caresser sa joue.

« Alors, tu as bien dormi Kahl ? »

Le sang de Kyle se glaça. Ses entrailles se nouèrent. La peur qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à faire taire revint en force, au point de lui faire oublier tout le reste. « Non...c'est pas vrai... » Mais ça l'était. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était pas McElroy qui se tenait devant lui, mais bel et bien Cartman, le visage triomphant.

« Oh, tu es surpris de me voir Kyle ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça pas vrai ?

-Cartman ? Que...Putain de merde...C'est toi qui a envoyé ces types ? Mais je croyais...McElroy...

-Ah oui. C'est cette pièce qui t'a amené à croire ça ? Et bien tu as bien deviné Kyle. Tu te trouves présentement chez Jim McElroy, le chef du culte de Cthulhu dans le Colorado. »

Le visage de Kyle trahit son incompréhension, ce qui amusa beaucoup le gros.

« Oh Kyle, si tu voyais ta tête ! C'est vraiment trop drôle !

-Arrête de rire Cartman, ça te rend encore plus laid.

-Tss, pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi. Tes provocations ne font que mettre en avant ta peur, tu le sais ça ? Ah Kyle ! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu ce moment ! Juste toi, et moi, seuls... »

Kyle ne put réprimer une expression d'effroi, et eut un geste de recul. Le rire du gros s'intensifia, il caressa doucement la joue de sa proie, et le jeune juif fut saisi de panique.

« Que...Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que le gourou m'a fait enlever ? Que...Comment...

-Oh, on essaye de gagner du temps ? Tu es trop mignon quand tu as peur, tu le sais ça ?

-Réponds moi gros lard !

-Ça t'intrigue pas vrai ? Et bien, j'accepte de répondre à tes questions. Juste pour que tu comprennes bien que ta situation est sans espoir. Tu es à moi maintenant. Ta tarlouze de petit copain n'y peut plus rien maintenant.

-Ne rêve pas Cartman. Il va venir me chercher. Il ne me laissera pas tomber.

-Est-ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? Je sais bien qu'il va venir. En fait on a même chargé tes deux connards d'amis de lui dire que tu étais ici. J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas été trop amochés pour ça. Il paraît qu'ils sont encore à l'hôpital en ce moment... »

Kyle blêmit. Cartman se mit à ricaner et approcha son visage un peu plus prêt de celui de son ennemi. Le jeune roux fut tenté de lui cracher à la gueule, mais il eut peur que le gros ne l'agresse sans finir ses explications, aussi il ne broncha pas.

« Dis-moi Kyle...Tu ne sais toujours pas qui est Mysterion par hasard ?

-Aucune idée.

-Vraiment ? Même après la visite de Will dans ta chambre il y a un mois ? Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Quel vilain garçon ! Ça n'a pas du le marquer plus que ça alors.

-Ferme ta gueule gros fils de pute !

-Quoi, est-ce que j'ai touché une corde sensible ? Dis-moi un peu Kyle...Quel effet ça fait de se laisser baiser par un inconnu ? Tu as aimé ça, pas vrai ? Ne nie pas, j'ai tout vu. J'ai beaucoup apprécié le spectacle d'ailleurs. Et très bientôt, ça sera pour moi que tu crieras, et ça ne sera pas forcément de douleur, tu sais. »

Kyle n'y tint plus. Il jeta son visage en avant et mordit violemment Cartman au nez. Le goût du sang et le cri de douleur du gros lard lui apportèrent un plaisir immense, même si son audace lui valut un violent coup de poing dans la joue. Il resta quelques secondes la tête baissée, la mâchoire douloureuse, mais ça en valait le coup.

«Putain ça fait mal...Tu me paieras ça sale juif ! »

Kyle ne trouva rien à répliquer. Il le paierait peut-être, mais il s'en fichait. Les mots triomphants de Cartman sur sa future soumission étaient trop douloureux pour qu'il reste stoïque. Brusquement, Cartman le saisit par les cheveux et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Ça faisait mal, mais Kyle n'en montra rien.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui est Mysterion ? Demanda le gros d'un ton inquisiteur. C'est bizarre, mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Je suis sûr que tu n'accepterais plus de coucher avec lui sans être certain de son identité, après ce qui s'est passé. Et cette pédale, le connaissant, il voudrait absolument te rassurer. Il n'aimerait pas te voir constamment douter de lui... »

Cartman laissa les mots flotter entre eux et guetta la réaction de Kyle. Le jeune juif s'efforça de garder un visage impénétrable, mais il ne dut pas bien s'y prendre car le gros finit par secouer la tête d'un air convaincu.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es vraiment nul pour garder tes pensées pour toi Kyle. Franchement, Mysterion aurait pu se trouver un autre mec un peu moins transparent.

-Va te faire foutre !

-Quel sens de la répartie ! J'ai encore une question. Allez, soyons sérieux maintenant : Mysterion, c'est Stan ou c'est Kenny ? »

Kyle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation de stupeur, et regarda Cartman avec des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Le visage placide du gros lard s'épanouit littéralement de bonheur, et il éclata de rire.

« Oh putain, tu verrais ta tête, c'est vraiment trop bon ! Alors j'ai bien deviné, hein ? C'est l'un de ces deux connards !

-Que...Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? C'est n'importe quoi !

-Arrête Kyle, tu es un menteur pitoyable. C'est évident maintenant que c'est l'un ou l'autre, vu ta tête quand j'en ai parlé. C'est vraiment trop facile. »

Un mélange de honte et de peur s'empara de Kyle quand il réalisa qu'il venait de se faire piéger comme un débutant. Quel con il pouvait être, mais quel con !

« Oh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mon petit juif ? Tu t'en veux d'avoir grillé la couverture de ton petit copain ? Si ça peux te consoler, ça fait longtemps que je me doutais que c'était Stan ou Kenny. Parce que figure-toi que je me suis bien rendu compte que Mysterion avait des horaires assez bizarres pour casser la gueule de mes hommes. De seize heures trente à cinq heures du matin, jamais pendant les horaires de cours ! Je savais qu'il restait au lycée pour veiller sur toi, sinon j'aurais carrément organisé un enlèvement en pleine matinée. Et avec qui donc est-ce que tu passes tout ton temps quand tu es en cours, et même en dehors ? Qui est-ce qui te raccompagne tous les jours jusque chez toi ? Et d'une manière générale, qui est assez proche de toi pour faire naître de beaux et romantiques sentiments d'amour entre vous ? Même si tu es un foutu juif coincé du cul ? C'était évident en réalité.

Et j'ai quand même voulu avoir confirmation tout à l'heure en planifiant ta capture. Pendant que toi et tes deux copains vous vous battiez contre les fidèles de McElroy, j'ai demandé au plus gros de mes troupes de faire un gros casse en même temps à l'autre bout de la ville. Huit maisons et deux magasins très fréquentés, mis à sac et brûlés. Une vingtaine de blessés graves. Des milliers de dollars de dégâts. Et tu crois que Mysterion est venu ? Tu parles ! Pas l'ombre d'une capuche ! Ça veut bien dire qu'il était occupé ailleurs ! Et comme pour ce que j'en sais, aucun super-héros habillé comme un pédé n'est intervenu pour te sauver tout à l'heure, c'est donc qu'il était déjà sur place...Mais sans son costume...Tu suis mon raisonnement ? »

Kyle essaya de garder un visage neutre, mais un violent sentiment de désespoir commençait à prendre le dessus sur tout le reste dans son esprit. Ce fils de pute, il avait tout calculé à l'avance ! Il avait bien prévu son coup ! Et maintenant, il était à deux doigts de découvrir la véritable identité de Mysterion ! Oh bordel de putain de merde, les choses allaient mal, vraiment vraiment mal ! Cartman éclata de rire, enchanté de la peur qu'il était capable de faire naître chez sa proie, et parfaitement conscient qu'il était proche, très proche, de remporter une victoire écrasante sur son ennemi.

« Il n'y a plus qu'une seule information qui me manque encore, poursuivit-il. Stan, ou Kenny ? Là je dois reconnaître que je suis assez partagé sur la question. Au début, j'avais tendance à penser que c'était Stan, mais je n'en suis plus si sûr. Parce que tu vois, toi et Stan vous êtes comme cul et chemise, et j'ai toujours pensé que s'il sortait avec cette connasse de Wendy, c'était parce qu'il en pinçait pour toi sans oser se l'avouer. Et en prime, on m'a rapporté que dernièrement, Wendy est plutôt malheureuse. Elle n'arrête pas de répéter à ses copines que Stan se montre particulièrement absent ces derniers temps, et qu'il est moins...attentionné que d'habitude avec elle. Parce qu'il s'est trouvé un nouveau boulot et un nouvel amant peut-être ?

Mais à la réflexion, Kenny aussi pourrait être Mysterion. Je me disais que c'était pas possible que ça soit lui, vu que ce mec est un foutu cassos qui boit et baise avec tout ce qui bouge. Mais à ce qu'on raconte, il s'est beaucoup assagi depuis quelques temps. Il a arrêté de courir les pouffes du lycée. Il repousses même les avances des meufs. Tu imagines ça ? Kenny qui repousse les avances d'une fille ? Faut vraiment que sa vie ait changé pour ça ! Genre, par exemple, qu'il se soit trouvé une nouvelle petite copine ? Quelqu'un qu'il aimerait sincèrement, au point d'être prêt à tout pour elle, non ?

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi Cartman.

-Ben voyons ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison sur toute la ligne. Arrête de vouloir le protéger, j'ai gagné maintenant Kyle ! Je t'ai toi, et bientôt Mysterion aussi sera entre nos mains ! Pour l'identité de ce connard, je pourrais très bien te faire cracher le morceau. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de...persuasion, tu me dirais tout ce que je veux savoir... »

Cartman glissa une main avide entre les jambes de Kyle et appuya avec insistance. Le jeune roux frémit et essaya de se dégager, mais ça ne servit à rien. Il était complètement sans défense face à Cartman. Le gros ricana et se lécha les lèvres, sans quitter des yeux le visage terrifié de son ennemi.

« ...mais pourquoi me fatiguer ? poursuivit-il. Dans peu de temps, je découvrirai l'identité de ce fils de pute, sans même avoir à faire quoi que ce soit. Tu verras Kyle, que c'est de lui-même que ton petit copain se livrera à nous.

-Ne...Ne dis pas de conneries Cartman ! Tu n'arriveras pas à le neutraliser aussi facilement !

-Moi, peut-être pas. Mais McElroy en revanche...

-Quoi ? Le gourou ? Mais qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?

-Mais rien. C'est lui qui est venu me trouver. Un homme très intéressant en vérité. Par exemple, tu savais qu'il se souvient parfaitement d'avoir vu Mysterion se tirer une balle chez lui ? »

Kyle ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise. Cartman hocha la tête en souriant.

« Et oui. Et figure-toi que monsieur McElroy est très intrigué par ton amant, et par ses pouvoirs. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour nous occuper de ce foutu super-héros ensemble. C'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de t'enlever pour persuader Mysterion de venir ici. Ce sont ses adeptes qui ont organisé ta capture, avec quelques uns de mes hommes pour faire bonne mesure. Et quand Mysterion viendra pour te sauver... »

Cartman pencha son visage sur Kyle en lui retenant solidement le crâne pour l'empêcher de mordre à nouveau. Le jeune juif avait vraiment peur maintenant.

« ...quand il viendra, McElroy sera là pour l'accueillir. Et ton petit copain ne sortira plus jamais de cette maison. Je ne sais pas trop ce que le gourou a prévu pour lui, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit très agréable. Tu savais qu'il a tué quatre de ses fidèles il y a dix-sept ans, et qu'il est allé en prison pour ça ? Si c'est le sort réservé à ses alliés, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui attend ses ennemis.

-Et comment vous espérez vous débarrasser de lui au juste ? Mysterion ne peut pas mourir, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore.

-Tu es vraiment naïf Kyle. Qui a parlé de le tuer ? McElroy ne veut pas sa mort. Non, ce qu'il veut, c'est le garder prisonnier pour lui voler ses pouvoirs.

-Il...Il n'y arrivera pas ! Mysterion ne se laissera pas capturer comme ça !

-Oh mais si. Si on lui propose quelque chose en échange de sa liberté. Toi par exemple.

-Quoi ? Que...Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries ?

-Réfléchis un peu Kyle. Tu connais sans doute Mysterion mieux que personne, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Si jamais il devait être confronté à un terrible choix, genre si par exemple McElroy menaçait de te tuer sur place s'il ne se soumettait pas à ses ordres...Et si, pour le convaincre définitivement, McElroy promettait de te relâcher si jamais Mysterion acceptait de rester ici comme prisonnier, que crois-tu qu'il ferait ton super-héros ? Il te laisserait crever ? Non, bien sûr. Les super-héros ne font pas ça. Ils pensent à la sécurité des innocents avant toute chose. Surtout s'il est question de la personne qu'ils aiment.

-C'est ce que McElroy va faire ? S'exclama Kyle avec effroi. Il veut...se servir de moi comme monnaie d'échange ?

-Exactement. Mais tu vois, il y a juste une chose que Mysterion ne sait pas...Un simple petit détail. McElroy tient toujours ses promesses, et s'il promet de te relâcher sans te faire de mal en échange de la coopération de Mysterion, il le fera. Sauf que McElroy n'est pas responsable de ce que moi, je compte faire...A la seconde où tu partiras de cette maison, c'est moi qui t'emmènerais. Comme ça, tout le monde est content ! McElroy aura Mysterion, et moi je t'aurai toi ! Et j'aurai South Park en prime.»

Une expression de pure horreur s'afficha sur le visage de Kyle. Le jeune juif aurait voulu se dire que ce plan était complètement délirant, que jamais Cartman ou McElroy ne pourraient si facilement mettre la main sur Mysterion. Et une part de lui persistait à vouloir y croire. Sauf que...Sauf que Mysterion allait complètement se faire avoir ! Kyle le connaissait vraiment mieux que personne, il savait parfaitement que son ami serait capable de tout pour le protéger, y compris de passer un pacte avec le diable. Oh bordel de merde, non !

« Ces deux connards ont tout prévu ! réalisa t-il soudain. Ils savent que Mysterion fera tout pour me sauver. Ils veulent se servir de moi pour l'attirer ici et pour le neutraliser sans aucun effort. Non, Kenny, il ne faut pas qu'il vienne ! Je ne peux pas...je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça ! »

Cartman jouit longuement de l'expression désespérée de Kyle, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps souhaité voir et dont il voulait apprécier chaque seconde. Kyle était tellement mignon quand il était inquiet. Avec ses grands yeux verts, et tout...On aurait dit un petit animal sans défense. Le gros sentit un élancement familier naître au creux de ses cuisses, et cette fois il le savoura comme il avait savouré chaque instant de cet entretien. Depuis tout ce temps...Tous ces longs mois qu'il avait rêvé de Kyle...Toutes ces fois où il l'avait imaginé couchant avec ce fils de pute de Mysterion...Mais c'était fini maintenant. Il n'y aurait plus jamais de tendres câlins entre eux deux. Désormais, Cartman serait le seul à pouvoir profiter des charmes du juif. Et ça...Ça l'excitait au plus haut point.

Le gros fit lentement glisser la fermeture éclair de la veste de Kyle. Le jeune juif le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Que...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Mais un simple échange de regards avec le gros suffit à lui faire comprendre ce que Cartman avait en tête. Kyle devint très pâle, et essaya de se dégager, en vain. Cartman écarta d'une mains les pans de la veste orange et saisit le tee-shirt de sa proie par le col. Il le déchira sur toute sa longueur, ce qui arracha un cri de terreur à Kyle, qui redoubla d'effort pour essayer de s'échapper.

« Arrête ! Lâche-moi tout de suite, espèce de malade !

-Ah, tu crois ça ? Je ne vais certainement pas te lâcher Kyle. Oh que non. Tu as vraiment cru que tu pouvais...t'en tirer aussi facilement après tout ce que tu as fait ? Sale pute...Sale pute de juif. »

Paniqué, Kyle se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais avec ses mains et ses chevilles ligotées, il ne pouvait rien faire contre la force de Cartman. Le gros balança par dessus son épaule la longue bande de tissu qu'il venait d'arracher, et caressa brutalement la poitrine dénudée de Kyle. Le jeune juif poussa de toutes ses forces sur ses jambes pour échapper à ce contact répugnant, mais le seul effet qu'il obtint fut qu'il perdit l'équilibre, et s'avachit contre le sol. Cartman ne fit qu'en rire.

« Oh, tu voudrais t'échapper ? Mais non Kyle. Tu ne peux aller nulle part ! »

Kyle poussa un hurlement perçant quand Cartman se jeta sur lui et l'obligea à se mettre sur le dos.

« LÂCHE-MOI ! NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

-Tu vas fermer ta gueule connard de juif ! »

Le gros voulut couvrir de sa main la bouche de Kyle, mais le roux réussit à dégager sa tête et mordit violemment dans la chair grasse. Cartman cria, retira sa main, et regarda avec effarement le sang couler d'une morsure profonde au niveau de son pouce.

« Espèce de sale petite pute...Tu vas payer pour ça je te le jure ! »

Il le frappa, violemment, et Kyle crut voir des étoiles briller dans son champ de vision. Le gros se mit aussitôt en tête de lui déboutonner son pantalon et le jeune juif ne put rien faire, rien d'autre que se tortiller vainement comme un insecte pris dans la toile d'une araignée. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, un sanglot lui remonta dans la gorge, et il poussa une dernière exclamation désespérée. Est-ce que c'était le sort qui l'attendait dans les jours à venir ? Si c'était ça...Alors il valait mieux mourir tout de suite.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, interrompant Cartman alors qu'il essayait de baisser le pantalon de Kyle. Le gros leva la tête vers la personne qui osait l'interrompre dans ses envies de viol, et son visage se renfrogna. Pendant une seconde, Kyle fut saisi de l'espoir insensé que c'était Mysterion, venu le sauver, mais la voix glaciale qui s'éleva alors dans la pièce n'était clairement pas celle de son ami.

« Monsieur Cartman, je peux savoir ce que vous faites exactement ?

-A votre avis ? Je joue aux cartes avec l'otage, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Hum...Vous savez, vous pouvez « jouer aux cartes » avec qui vous voulez, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais je tiens quand même à vous signaler qu'on vous entend crier depuis le rez-de-chaussée, vous et Kyle, et que si jamais Mysterion devait débarquer, ça pourrait sérieusement compromettre notre plan. »

Le gros ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Kyle le vit soudain hésiter, avant de finalement baisser le regard. Il jeta un dernier regard mauvais à Kyle, avant de finalement se relever et de remettre en ordre ses vêtements comme si de rien n'était. Kyle avait du mal à y croire. Comment est-ce que le gros lard avait pu abandonner si facilement ? Est-ce que Jim McElroy l'intimidait à ce point-là ?

Le jeune roux roula sur le côté et réussit après quelques efforts à se mettre sur les genoux. Son pantalon baillait, laissant apparaître le bord de son caleçon. Kyle leva des yeux encore humides vers le gourou, et reçut en retour un regard froid et indifférent. Kyle vit alors pour la première fois de sa vie à quoi ressemblait le fameux Jim McElroy. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, car il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était exactement le même que dans son rêve de l'autre nuit. C'était le même visage entre deux âges, les mêmes cheveux grisonnants, les mêmes yeux noirs et perçants, le même sourire de dément, la même silhouette mince dissimulée sous une bure noire. Tout en cet homme était un appel à la folie et au meurtre. En cela, il était parfaitement à l'image de son Dieu maléfique.

« Puisque vous êtes enfin calmé, je retourne en bas attendre notre invité, dit-il d'une voix neutre. En attendant, je vous conseillerais d'arranger un peu l'apparence de notre ami ici présent. Je crois que Mysterion se poserait des questions si jamais il devait le voir à moitié nu vous ne croyez pas ? »

Cartman ne répondit rien. Il soutenait obstinément le regard du gourou, mais Kyle pouvait deviner la tension qui l'habitait en cet instant. Ce n'était pas de la colère, ni même réellement de la peur, mais plutôt une espèce de malaise indéfinissable. Brusquement, Kyle comprenait mieux la nature de la relation entre Cartman et McElroy. Ils s'étaient alliés pour lutter contre un ennemi commun, mais en réalité c'était le gourou qui donnait les ordres, et le gros lard se rangeait à ses idées. Ce n'était qu'une alliance temporaire, qui disparaîtrait à la seconde où Mysterion se retrouverait prisonnier ici.

« Et tant que vous y serez, poursuivit McElroy de la même voix, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de le bâillonner. Histoire qu'il ne se mette pas à hurler les détails de notre plan devant Mysterion. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, rien n'est encore joué, et si nous voulons atteindre nos objectifs, il serait bon de ne pas tout risquer par...une impatience malvenue. »

Le gourou n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais ses mots sonnaient comme un ordre, et ni Kyle ni Cartman ne s'y trompèrent. McElroy n'attendit pas de réponse et s'en alla, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Cartman laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement quand le gourou disparut de son champ de vision, et Kyle n'était même pas sûr qu'il en était conscient. Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux garçons, que Cartman brisa brusquement en se précipitant sur son ennemi pour lui refermer sa veste. Kyle n'essaya même pas de résister, conscient que ça serait vain.

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu t'allier avec ce type ? S'exclama t-il d'une voix où perçait encore quelques larmes. Bordel, il est cinglé Cartman ! Même toi tu n'es pas assez stupide pour ne pas t'en rendre compte !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute ? McElroy peut m'aider à me débarrasser de Mysterion, et c'est tout ce que je lui demande.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux être sûr qu'il ne se retournera pas contre toi plus tard ?

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il le ferait ? La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est ton connard de petit copain. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le lui disputer, crois-moi ! Moi, tout ce que je veux c'est reprendre le contrôle de la ville. Et toi avec. »

Cartman replaça la veste de Kyle de façon à cacher son tee-shirt déchiré juste derrière. Quand il fut satisfait, il reboutonna le pantalon du jeune roux, sans la moindre délicatesse. Kyle comprit que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne servirait à quoi que ce soit, mais il fit quand même une dernière tentative.

« Je croyais pourtant...que tu aurais voulu te venger toi-même de Mysterion ? Tu accepterais aussi facilement que ça de le laisser à un autre ? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Les mains de Cartman s'immobilisèrent sur le dernier bouton. Pendant une seconde, le regard du gros lard resta fixé sur le pantalon de sa proie, puis il releva la tête et fixa intensément Kyle dans les yeux. Le jeune juif ne put s'empêcher de frémir devant la sauvagerie qu'il lisait dans ce regard.

« Oui, je vais laisser Mysterion à McElroy, souffla Cartman d'une voix pleine de haine. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je sais parfaitement que rien de ce que je pourrais lui faire ne pourra être pire que ce que McElroy a prévu pour lui. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que ce mec est cinglé ? Bien sûr que si. Et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai accepté de m'allier avec lui. De toute façon, je l'aurai ma revanche sur ce fils de pute, grâce à toi... »

La main de Cartman effleura la joue de Kyle, qui se dégagea aussitôt. La peur panique du jeune juif commençait à se teinter de haine désormais.

« Dans peu de temps, poursuivit le gros, Mysterion sera prisonnier ici, et toi tu resteras avec moi, comme ma petite pute. Et je ferai en sorte qu'il le sache. Te savoir entre mes mains lui fera mal, très mal. On peut dire que je l'aurai eue, ma revanche sur Mysterion ! Alors n'essaye pas de me perturber avec tes provocations à deux balles. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. »

Sur ces mots, Cartman se leva et alla farfouiller dans les tiroirs de la commode au fond de la pièce. Après quelques secondes, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : une vieille écharpe grise, dont il réussit à bâillonner Kyle malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour échapper à son sort. Quand ce fut fait, Cartman alla s'asseoir sur le lit et resta silencieux, sans quitter Kyle des yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de menace dans son regard, et le jeune juif eut brusquement très peur de ce que le gros lard lui réservait comme sort. De longues minutes passèrent, interminables, pendant lesquelles Cartman ne cessa de rêvasser aux tourments qu'il infligerait à Kyle une fois qu'ils seraient tous les deux seuls, sans Mysterion pour lui venir en aide. Le roux savait très bien à quoi pensait son ennemi, et c'était presque aussi terrifiant que lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur lui pour lui arracher ses vêtements. Aussi, il s'efforça de ne plus penser à Cartman et focalisa toute son attention sur Mysterion. Oh, pourvu qu'il soit prudent ! Si seulement Kyle avait pu lui envoyer un message, le prévenir de ne surtout pas venir seul ici, mais au contraire d'appeler les flics pour arrêter McElroy ! Mais c'était sans espoir, et Kyle le savait parfaitement.

Après une éternité de peur et d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître un homme inconnu vêtu d'une robe noire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Grogna Cartman.

-Je suis venu chercher l'otage. Mysterion est ici. »

Kyle sursauta et jeta à l'adepte un regard effaré. Cartman se leva aussitôt, et un sourire illumina ses traits.

« Enfin ça y est. C'est la fin de Mysterion. Je ne voudrais surtout pas manquer ça... »

L'homme en bure noire attrapa Kyle par les aisselles et l'obligea à se relever. Le jeune juif essaya de résister, mais l'homme le traîna sans mal à l'extérieur de la pièce, et lui fit parcourir plusieurs mètres ainsi.

« Mysterion, fais attention à toi ! »

Kyle aurait voulu le hurler, mais seule une exclamation étouffée s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il voulut se débattre, mais cela ne servait à rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvait que subir. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Il ne pouvait rien faire qu'assister, impuissant, à la défaite de son ami.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Kenny gara la voiture de la mère de Stan à deux rues de la maison de Jim McElroy. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et le ciel avait adopté une couleur rougeâtre rappelant désagréablement la couleur du sang. Le jeune blond regarda fixement vers les cieux en se demandant s'il fallait y voir un mauvais présage. Il ne se doutait pas que, moins de quatre mois plus tôt, Kyle avait fait de même en sortant de la bibliothèque municipale, quelques minutes avant que sa vie, et celle de plusieurs autres personnes, ne soient bouleversées à jamais. En serait-il de même cette fois-ci ?

Kenny regarda avec attention autour de lui et ne vit personne. Il fallait dire que Bailey était une ville encore plus minable que South Park, moins habitée, à tel point que même chez eux il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre incident. Et puis, quand on y réfléchissait, quel profit pourrait faire le moindre hors-la-loi dans ce genre de trou ? Kenny poussa un soupir d'appréhension et attrapa sur le siège passager le sac contenant ses vêtements. Il se changea en vitesse, tout en gardant un œil sur ses alentours, mais personne ne se montra. Absolument personne. Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui tout à coup. Est-ce que c'était bien normal que les rues soient aussi vides un soir de semaine à seulement 18h ? Même pour Bailey ? Ou est-ce qu'il était juste trop nerveux ?

« Calme-toi Kenny, s'ordonna t-il en rabattant sa capuche sur son visage. Ce n'est pas le moment de sombrer dans la paranoïa. Kyle a besoin de toi. Si tu veux lui venir en aide, tu vas devoir donner le meilleur de toi-même, il faudra au moins ça pour vaincre McElroy. »

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il se souvint du gourou et de son sourire de psychopathe. C'était idiot. Pourquoi devrait-il craindre cet homme plus que tous les autres criminels qu'il combattait chaque nuit ? Certes, il avait des pouvoirs, des pouvoirs même redoutables, mais Kenny avait pu constater par lui-même que cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui ! Brièvement, le jeune blond se redemanda comment une telle chose était possible, mais il oublia très vite ce détail et vérifia dans le rétroviseur que son masque était bien placé. Tout semblait en ordre.

Kenny prit une profonde inspiration, et attrapa dans son sac la dernière chose dont il avait besoin pour sa mission. Son revolver. Celui-là même avec lequel il s'était donné la mort deux nuits plus tôt, chez le gourou. Il s'assura que l'arme était chargée, et l'accrocha à sa ceinture, dans son dos, là où elle était cachée par la cape. Il ignorait s'il aurait à s'en servir ce soir, mais il était déterminé à tout faire pour arracher Kyle aux griffes de ce cinglé de McElroy. Y compris si cela impliquait sa propre mort. Ou celle du gourou.

« Est-ce que j'en serais capable ? Se demanda t-il soudain. Est-ce que je pourrais vraiment tuer cet homme si je n'avais pas d'autre choix ? »

Question délicate. Mysterion avait toujours tout fait jusque là pour ne jamais ôter la vie à un être humain. Il s'était parfois montré violent, brutal, il avait déjà blessé des gens, mais jamais il n'avait été directement responsable de la mort d'un homme. Ce n'était pas tant une question de principe qu'une crainte mal définie qu'il lui arrivait parfois de ressentir. Il était parfaitement conscient que sa perception de la mort était très différente de celle des autres humains, que ce qui pour lui était un fléau habituel représentait quelque chose d'irrévocable chez le commun des mortels. Il n'osait pas franchir cette limite de peur de ne plus être capable de s'arrêter ensuite, car l'irréversibilité de la mort était un concept trop abstrait à ses yeux pour qu'il saisisse pleinement la gravité de commettre un meurtre.

Mais pour ce qui était de McElroy...Mysterion hésita longuement, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, les mains sur le volant de la voiture. Cet homme était un fou dangereux. Il vénérait un dieu maléfique. Il était même plus que probable qu'il avait déjà assassiné des gens, si on se fiait à ce que le héros avait pu voir dans son grenier la dernière fois. Il retenait Kyle prisonnier...Mais tout de même, était-il mauvais au point de mériter la mort ? Mysterion sentit un froid glacial s'emparer de lui quand il se rappela du sourire malfaisant de cet homme, et le contact du revolver contre son dos lui parut brusquement rassurant. Imaginer McElroy raide mort avait quelque chose de très tentant, quoi qu'il puisse en penser...Mais Mysterion se reprit aussitôt. Ça ne servait à rien de se poser ce genre de question maintenant. Il allait se rendre chez le gourou, et délivrer son ami, sans tuer personne s'il en avait la possibilité. Et dans le cas contraire...Et bien, il aviserait.

Le héros serra les poings, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir du véhicule. Il claqua la portière et fit quelques pas en avant, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait laissé la voiture ouverte, et les clés sur le siège du conducteur. Il se tourna vers la Fiat, hésita, et décida finalement que c'était sans importance. Il n'y avait sûrement pas de délinquant à Bailey. Et puis de toute façon, les Marsh étaient sans doute assurés. Mysterion oublia aussitôt ce petit détail et se dirigea vers la maison du gourou, nerveux, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester calme et froidement lucide.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière d'allumée chez McElroy. Mysterion resta quelques minutes dissimulé derrière un arbre, les yeux fixés sur la maison, guettant la moindre marque d'activité à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de la bâtisse. Mais il n'y avait rien. Le soleil disparut soudain à l'horizon, et la température sembla baisser de plusieurs degrés d'un seul coup. Le héros frissonna, et un inexplicable malaise s'empara soudain de lui. Il fut tenté pendant un instant de fuir, très loin de cet endroit, de cette maison et de ce qu'elle contenait. Il n'avait pourtant rien d'un lâche, et avait déjà affronté des dangers autrement plus importants. Mais...Cette maison...Et l'homme qui était à l'intérieur...Il s'était juré après sa désastreuse aventure de l'autre fois de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds là-dedans, et voilà que, moins de deux jours plus tard, il s'y précipitait tête baissée. Il avait pourtant la certitude que rien de bon ne pouvait lui arriver une fois qu'il serait entré.

Mysterion ferma les yeux et pensa très fort à Kyle pour se donner du courage. Kyle, son ami, son amant, la personne à qui il tenait le plus au monde. Seul à l'intérieur. Effrayé, menacé, attendant son aide. A la merci du gourou. Non, Mysterion ne pouvait pas le laisser là ! C'était hors de question ! Il fallait qu'il arrête sa nervosité à la con, Kyle avait besoin de lui, et il avait juré de le protéger ! Après tout, s'il avait été enlevé, c'était de sa faute. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il le sorte de là. A n'importe quel prix. Le héros vérifia encore une fois que son arme était toujours accrochée à sa ceinture, et après un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui, il se précipita vers la maison.

Il se colla près de la porte d'entrée et attendit quelques instants pour voir si quelqu'un allait venir. Il n'y eut pas un bruit, pas un mouvement, c'était comme si la maison était parfaitement vide. Mais le héros savait à quoi s'en tenir. Il posa une main hésitante sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée et appuya doucement dessus. Elle s'abaissa aussitôt, et le battant s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur comme pour l'inviter à entrer, sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour ça. Mysterion sentit ses entrailles se nouer malgré lui, et il dut penser très fort à Kyle pour se persuader d'entrer à l'intérieur.

La maison en elle-même n'avait rien de vraiment intimidant. Pourtant le héros se sentit de moins en moins sûr de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Ses pas étaient très lents, silencieux, précautionneux. Il s'attendait presque à se faire agresser à chaque seconde. Il parcourut néanmoins le couloir d'entrée sans rencontrer personne, ce qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Soudain, la porte claqua derrière lui, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Le héros sursauta et se retourna, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais il ne vit rien. Il était tout à fait seul, et pourtant il ne l'était pas, car il y avait quelque chose dans cette maison qui restait constamment près de lui. Quelque chose de...maléfique. Comme un sentiment, une atmosphère, une perception bizarre qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Ou plutôt...une présence. Quelqu'un...Non, quelque chose...qui le regardait...Hein ?

Mysterion se donna une claque mentale et s'obligea à arrêter de penser à ce genre de conneries. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'imaginer des trucs, Kyle avait besoin de lui ! Une présence maléfique dans la maison, c'était n'importe quoi ! Du grand délire ! Enfin...Peut-être pas...Quand on savait que cet endroit était le siège de rituels bizarres... Mysterion ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer les nerfs. Allons, respire. Arrête de paniquer. De toute façon, même si Cthulhu en personne était ici, ça ne changerait rien à ton problème immédiat. Tu dois sauver Kyle. Il a besoin de toi. Maintenant. Tu ne vas pas laisser ce cinglé de McElroy lui faire du mal simplement parce que tu as trop peur pour avancer, non ? Non. Hors de question.

Le héros rouvrit lentement les yeux en se sentant un peu plus serein. Son anxiété n'avait pas du tout diminué, mais sa détermination avait pris le dessus sur tout le reste. Le poids du revolver dans sa ceinture lui était plus que jamais agréable, et il eut brusquement la certitude que s'il fallait, il tuerait le gourou. Ça lui était venu comme ça, d'un seul coup, une impulsion qui venait de le saisir, et qui peut-être avait été provoqué par cette maison et sa malfaisance. Peu importait. Si jamais ce salopard avait fait du mal à Kyle...Ou s'il essayait de lui en faire...Alors Mysterion le tuerait, sans le moindre état d'âme. Pas plus qu'il n'en aurait s'il devait tuer Cartman. Peut-être même moins encore, car Cartman n'était qu'un gros connard mégalo et sadique, quand McElroy était un fou dangereux jouant avec des forces obscures. Le monde se porterait bien mieux sans lui. Oui, c'était certain.

Mysterion était beaucoup plus calme tout à coup. L'atmosphère de ténèbres et de malfaisance semblait s'être apaisée, comme si la maison...ou quoi qui y vive...avait relâché sa prise sur lui. Le héros poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda autour de lui avec plus d'attention que précédemment. Il vit alors une lumière, filtrant à travers une porte un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Il s'avança lentement, tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit rien à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le héros déglutit nerveusement, prit une inspiration, et tourna la poignée d'une main légèrement tremblante. Il ouvrit la porte, qui glissa paisiblement sur ses gonds, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage souriant de Jim McElroy, devant lui.

« Bienvenue chez moi Mysterion. Je t'attendais. Entre donc. »

Le héros fronça les sourcils et obéit, sentant son malaise revenir devant le sourire dément du gourou. Parallèlement, cela ne fit qu'augmenter son envie de sortir son arme et de planter une balle entre les deux yeux de McElroy. Il ne le fit pas pourtant, et regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir son ami Kyle quelque part, mais il n'y avait personne. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le salon du gourou, celui-là même où Mysterion s'était fait surprendre deux nuits plus tôt. La bibliothèque était toujours là, de même que l'assortiment d'objets étranges de provenance plus ou moins exotique. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée, sans réchauffer le moins du monde la pièce, mais faisant danser des ombres sur le visage du gourou, lui donnant plus que jamais un air de psychopathe. McElroy était confortablement assis dans un canapé, un livre sur les genoux, vêtu de son éternelle bure noire. Il avait l'air très calme, très sûr de lui, et Mysterion sentit son sang-froid fondre comme neige au soleil. Malgré son immortalité, malgré son revolver, c'était tout simplement impossible de rester stoïque et confiant devant cet homme.

« Où est Kyle ? Demanda t-il d'une voix bien plus assurée qu'il ne l'était lui-même.

-Oh, il va bien ne t'en fais pas, répondit le gourou en faisant un vague geste de la main. Je m'excuse de cette façon un peu brusque de t'inviter ici, mais je pensais que si je le faisais de façon plus...conventionnelle...tu ne viendrais pas.

-Oh vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire croire ça ? Le fait que vous ayez essayé de fouiller dans ma tête ou votre charmant petit grenier, à l'étage ?

-Tss, tu ne parles que de détails sans importance. Je conçois que cela a pu...t'effrayer un peu, et je te présente mes excuses pour cette première impression désagréable. Je m'y suis sûrement mal pris. Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai invité à venir ici d'ailleurs, pour que nous puissions continuer notre conversation de l'autre fois, sur de meilleures bases.

-Sur de meilleures bases ? Alors que vous retenez mon ami en otage ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Où est-ce que vous le gardez ? Je veux le voir ! »

Le gourou regarda fixement le jeune garçon pendant de longues secondes, de ce même regard perçant et inquisiteur qui donnait froid dans le dos à Mysterion. Le héros fut aussitôt saisi de l'impulsion de s'emparer de son arme, mais il y résista. Il ne voulait rien faire d'irréfléchi tant que Kyle ne serait pas avec lui dans cette pièce. McElroy fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de lâcher une sorte de petit ricanement.

« Vraiment...Comment est-ce que tu fais pour m'interdire l'accès à tes pensées ? J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à entrer, et pourtant je possède de très bonnes capacités mentales.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Vraiment ? C'est bien vrai ? Oui, je vois bien que tu dis la vérité. Et ça tu sais, ça te rend d'autant plus fascinant à mes yeux. Vois-tu, il existe dans le monde des gens comme moi, qui après de longues études peuvent acquérir des dons inaccessibles au commun des mortels. Nous autres, fidèles de Cthulhu et des grands Anciens, possédons un savoir dont nous avons hérité il y a des milliers d'années, et dont nous pouvons disposer une fois que nous avons prouvé notre dévotion. Pour ma part, cela fait presque quarante ans que je suis au service du grand Cthulhu. Quarante longues années. Et j'en ai retiré des grandes connaissances, notamment ce petit...talent, qui me permet de pénétrer dans l'esprit des gens, et d'empêcher quelqu'un de pénétrer le mien. Il n'y a qu'un autre adepte, plus savant que moi, qui pourrait m'empêcher d'entrer dans son esprit. Mais toi...Toi...Tu arrives à bloquer toutes mes intrusions sans même t'en rendre compte. Jamais personne n'y était arrivé. Même les grands gourous de notre culte n'en seraient pas capables sans lutter. J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu fais.

-Si vous espérez des explications, vous pouvez oublier tout de suite. Je ne sais pas comment je fais, et je n'aurais même pas su que j'en étais capable si vous n'aviez pas essayé votre petit talent sur moi. Maintenant, dites-moi tout de suite où est Kyle !

-Pourtant...renchérit le gourou avec une lueur insistante dans les yeux. Pourtant tu as réussi à me repousser l'autre fois. Quand je me suis forcé un passage, et tu n'as pas idée de l'effort que j'ai du fournir pour ça. Je suis à peine resté une seconde que tu me repoussais, tellement fort que tu aurais très bien pu me tuer. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?

-N...Non ! J'ai juste...J'ai fais ça comme ça.

-D'instinct ? Sans avoir à y réfléchir ? Sans avoir à faire un effort ? Je suis très impressionné. Et tu ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as obtenu ces pouvoirs ? Pas du tout ?

-Vous n'en avez pas encore fini avec l'interrogatoire ? Je veux voir Kyle ! Tout de suite ! »

Mysterion se détourna de McElroy et fut sur le point de quitter la pièce par la porte par laquelle il était entré. Il avait vaguement l'intention de fouiller la maison de haut en bas pour retrouver Kyle. Il fit trois pas, jusqu'à ce que la voix du gourou s'élève, glaciale et menaçante.

« Un conseil Mysterion, si tu tiens à la vie de ton ami, tu ferais mieux de ne pas franchir cette porte. »

Le héros s'arrêta net, le cœur battant terriblement fort, le sang brusquement gelé. Il y avait tellement de menace dans l'intonation de McElroy qu'il ne songea même pas à le provoquer, et il se retourna. Le gourou n'avait pas bougé de sa place, ne s'était pas départi de son sourire, mais son regard s'était fait encore plus noir. Il ressemblait plus que jamais à un fou dangereux. Mysterion sentit un mélange de peur et de haine s'emparer de ses sens, et fut tenté encore une fois d'effacer ce sourire de dément d'une balle de revolver. Cette fois il y songea très sérieusement, au point de glisser sans s'en rendre compte sa main droite sous sa cape. McElroy le fixa quelques instants avant de plisser les yeux d'un air inquisiteur.

« Je donnerais cher pour savoir quel genre de pensées peut bien te tourmenter en cet instant. Qu'importe, je devine assez bien ton état d'esprit rien qu'à la façon dont tu te tiens. Tu es très crispé. Tu as peur ?

-Je veux voir Kyle, répéta obstinément le héros en s'obligeant à garder une voix ferme. C'est tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment.

-Décidément, on ne peut pas te détourner d'une idée quand tu l'as en tête, pas vrai ? Tu tiens donc tellement à ce garçon ?

-Ça suffit maintenant ! S'énerva le héros en se sentant perdre le contrôle de ses moyens. Je suis venu ici uniquement pour ramener Kyle chez lui ! Je ne vous dirai rien tant que je ne serai pas sûr qu'il va bien ! Amenez-le ici, et je répondrai à vos questions ! »

Mysterion et McElroy se défièrent du regard pendant quelques instants. Le héros eut brusquement très peur que le gourou ne s'énerve et ne fasse du mal à son ami. L'idée sembla traverser l'esprit de McElroy pendant une seconde, mais finalement, il poussa un soupir de lassitude et se tourna vers l'autre porte, au fond de la pièce, derrière son fauteuil.

« Paul ? Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? »

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cet appel, un homme vêtu d'une bure noire entra dans la pièce. Il jeta un coup d'œil vaguement intéressé à Mysterion, avant de se tourner vers son maître.

« Oui monsieur McElroy ?

-Va chercher le garçon. Et fais bien attention. »

Mysterion tiqua. Faire attention à quoi au juste ? L'homme ne posa pas de question et s'inclina brièvement, avant de sortir de la pièce. Les ordres du gourou devaient être tout à fait clairs pour lui. McElroy reporta son attention sur le héros et s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire engageant, qui lui donnait simplement l'air d'avoir envie de mordre.

« Là, tu vois, ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver. Nous sommes des gens civilisés ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Civilisés ? Vous avez une drôle de définition de ce mot McElroy.

-Tu es vraiment susceptible mon garçon. Ça t'ennuie donc tellement de répondre à mes questions ? Pourtant, si j'ai bien compris, tu es venu chez moi il y a deux jours pour obtenir des réponses. C'est bien ça ? Tu es troublé, tu ne sais pas d'où te viennent ces dons extraordinaires et tu cherches à comprendre. Tu t'es tourné vers moi parce que tu pensais que j'étais le mieux placé pour t'aider. J'ai raison ?

-Il faut croire que je me suis trompé, puisqu'à l'évidence vous ne savez pas plus que moi d'où me viennent mes pouvoirs !

-Oh, mais je suis sûr que je suis capable de trouver ! Il me faudra simplement un peu de temps...Et de coopération de ta part, bien sûr.

-Allez vous faire foutre ! Je sais à quoi m'en tenir maintenant. Vous êtes cinglé ! Cinglé et dangereux ! »

Le gourou eut l'air piqué au vif, et son sourire disparut lentement. Son regard se fit soudain bien plus menaçant. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Il semblait en colère à présent, ce qui n'arrangea en rien l'anxiété de Mysterion.

« Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça...dit le gourou d'une voix à faire geler les banquises. J'avais espéré que tu te montrerais raisonnable, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je vais devoir me montrer plus persuasif. »

Mysterion n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il entendait par là. La porte au fond de la pièce se rouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître Kyle, bâillonné, pieds et poings liés, entraîné par l'homme en bure noire de tout à l'heure. Le jeune juif vit son ami, et poussa un cri étouffé, avant d'être contraint de s'agenouiller près du fauteuil du gourou par l'homme qui le retenait. Mysterion cria son nom, et fit mine de se précipiter sur lui, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que Paul saisissait Kyle par les cheveux et lui plaquait un couteau sur la gorge.

« Reste tranquille, dit McElroy. Sinon tu peux dire adieu à ton ami. »

Le héros serra les dents et s'arrêta aussitôt. Kyle essaya de dire quelque chose que Mysterion ne comprit pas, mais le couteau s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa gorge et il se tut. McElroy haussa brièvement un sourcil avec un air amusé, avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

« Bien...Maintenant que ton ami est là, et que tu peux voir qu'il va très bien, pourrions-nous discuter sérieusement ?

-Kyle ? Demanda le héros avec inquiétude. Kyle, est-ce que ça va ? »

Le jeune juif voulut parler, mais rien de compréhensible ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, avec ce bâillon. Il avait l'air absolument terrorisé. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses yeux humides, et il y avait même un gros bleu sur sa joue. Mysterion sentit un violent sentiment de haine s'emparer de lui quand il vit Kyle dans cet état, et se tourna vers McElroy.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, espèce de malade ?

-Mais rien du tout, répondit le gourou avec une parfaite sincérité. Rien de vraiment méchant en tout cas. Bien entendu, si tu continues à te montrer insultant envers moi, ça risque de ne pas durer... »

McElroy laissa la menace planer quelques instants avant de se tourner vers l'autre porte, celle par laquelle Mysterion était entré un peu plus tôt.

« Vous pouvez venir messieurs. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et deux adeptes en bure noire entrèrent à leur tour, les deux hommes qui étaient là quand Mysterion s'était suicidé la dernière fois. L'un d'entre eux tenait dans ses mains une paire de menottes, l'autre deux anneaux de fer reliés par une chaîne. McElroy s'approcha d'eux et examina attentivement ces objets, avant de sourire et de se tourner vers le héros. Mysterion sentit le sang quitter son visage quand il comprit à qui étaient destinées ces chaînes. Kyle aussi devint très pâle tout à coup.

« Bon, laisse-moi t'expliquer la situation Mysterion, dit le gourou calmement. Tu veux que je libère ton ami ? Moi c'est toi que je veux. Je t'offre la liberté de Kyle en échange de la tienne. Une vie pour une vie. Tout simplement. C'est très raisonnable, comme marché, non ? »

Mysterion serra les dents, et son regard passa des chaînes à Kyle, toujours agenouillé quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune juif avait l'air au bord des larmes, et il jeta à son ami un regard suppliant. Mais de quoi le suppliait-il au juste ? De le libérer à tout prix ? Ou au contraire de ne pas céder au chantage de ce cinglé de McElroy ? Mysterion était incapable de le deviner, et cela ne fit que décupler sa colère et sa peur. La présence du revolver dans sa ceinture n'avait jamais été aussi forte pour lui. Combien de temps mettrait-il à dégainer, à viser l'adepte qui menaçait Kyle, et à tirer ? Trois secondes ? Cinq ? Plus ? Est-ce que ça serait suffisant ? Est-ce que ce type n'avait pas reçu des instruction du genre « au moindre geste brusque, tu lui tranches la gorge » ? Est-ce que Mysterion allait oser prendre le risque ?

« Et bien ? Demanda le gourou. J'attends une réponse. »

Il y eut un long, très long moment de silence. Mysterion avait l'horrible impression d'être piégé dans la toile d'une araignée, et jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi vite. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie, conscient que ce n'était pas seulement sa vie qui était en jeu, mais aussi celle de Kyle. Pouvait-il vraiment lui faire courir le moindre risque ? Avait-il le droit de le mettre en danger pour sauver sa propre peau ? Mais est-ce que la proposition du gourou était vraiment sincère ? Était-il vraiment prêt à laisser partir Kyle si Mysterion se constituait prisonnier ? Et ce revolver, cette arme qui pesait si lourdement contre son dos, pouvait-il vraiment s'en servir ? Est-ce qu'il oserait vraiment assassiner ces hommes ? Mysterion sut tout de suite que le problème n'était pas là pour protéger Kyle, il se sentait tout à fait capable de tuer de sang-froid n'importe lequel de ces types. Surtout McElroy d'ailleurs. Mais est-ce que ça serait une bonne idée ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas mettre encore plus la vie de son ami en danger ?

Il fallait absolument qu'il prenne une décision. Le héros hésita longuement, la main le long de ses hanches, à seulement trente centimètres de son arme, bien cachée par sa cape. Il réfléchit intensément, et un autre échange de regard avec son ami lui fit prendre conscience qu'il se fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, tant que Kyle était sain et sauf. Céder au chantage du gourou ? Peut-être...Mais comment être sûr qu'il tiendrait sa parole et laisserait Kyle rentrer chez lui?

« Dites-moi McElroy...Si jamais j'acceptais votre...marché...Vous laisseriez vraiment Kyle partir ? Vous n'allez pas essayer de le séquestrer, ou de le tuer, ou quoi que ce soit du genre ?

-Non pas du tout, répondit le gourou avec un léger sourire. Que veux-tu que je fasse de ce garçon ? Il ne m'intéresse pas. A la seconde où mes fidèles t'auront enchaîné, j'ordonnerai à Paul de lâcher ce couteau, et ton ami pourra quitter cette maison sain et sauf.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dites la vérité ? Vous pourriez très bien me capturer, et le tuer juste après pour qu'il ne vous dénonce pas.

-Très bien, si tu veux être rassuré sur son sort...Je jure solennellement, sur le nom du grand Cthulhu, que si tu acceptes de rester ici comme mon prisonnier, ton ami Kyle quittera cette maison sain et sauf, et qu'aucun de mes adeptes n'essayera de lui faire le moindre mal, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Du moins, tant qu'il n'essayera pas de nous causer des problèmes, bien entendu. Mais ça, ça ne dépendra que de lui. Je t'en donne ma parole.

-Votre parole ? Je peux vraiment compter dessus ?

-Tu recommences à te montrer insultant, tu sais ? J'ai juré sur le nom de Cthulhu. Tu crois que c'est quelque chose qu'on peut faire à la légère ? Non, certes pas. Je tiendrai ma promesse. Aucun de mes fidèles ne fera de mal à ton ami, sauf si la menace vient de lui en premier. S'il est raisonnable, il saura quel est son intérêt. »

Kyle poussa un autre cri étouffé, et il se débattit comme un beau diable. L'adepte qui le retenait essaya de maintenir une prise solide sur lui, mais soudain sa main glissa entre les mèches bouclées, et il lâcha la chevelure du jeune roux. En un éclair, Kyle répliqua par un violent coup de tête en arrière, là où se trouvait l'entrejambe de Paul. L'adepte poussa un cri de douleur et se plaqua instinctivement les mains sur les parties, libérant du même coup la gorge de Kyle du contact menaçant de la lame. Le jeune juif pencha sa tête sur son épaule et fit un mouvement pour se débarrasser de son bâillon, dont il avait bien senti qu'il n'avait pas été noué assez serré. Le tissu glissa vers le bas, juste assez pour que Kyle puisse dégager ses lèvres et hurler quelque chose.

« N'ACCEPTE PAS ! ILS VEULENT TE PIÉGER ! ILS VONT ME... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Paul, à défaut de pouvoir faire taire Kyle, avait réussi à oublier sa douleur le temps de lui balancer un violent coup de poing dans la joue. Le jeune juif s'écroula, sa tête heurta brutalement l'accoudoir du fauteuil, et il resta immobile, sonné. Mysterion poussa un cri de rage et, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il sortit son revolver de sa ceinture et le pointa sur l'homme qui avait osé frapper son ami.

« Ne t'approche de lui connard ! Touche-le encore une fois et je te tue ! »

Les deux adeptes qui portaient les chaînes lâchèrent des exclamations de stupeur. McElroy fronça les sourcils et marmonna une malédiction. Paul leva des yeux ronds vers le héros et leva à moitié les mains en l'air, sans lâcher son couteau. Mysterion sentit brusquement un sentiment de puissance s'emparer de lui comme il vit les fidèles de Cthulhu le regarder avec inquiétude, visiblement prêt à décamper au premier coup de feu. Seul McElroy restait calme.

« Tu ferais mieux de poser cette arme Mysterion, dit-il d'une voix lourde de menace. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais.

-Ah non ? Répliqua le héros sans quitter Paul des yeux. Et si jamais je refuse ? Vous ferez quoi ?

-Paul, dès que tu pourras, récupère Kyle, ordonna le gourou d'un ton impérieux. C'est un ordre. Et toi Mysterion, je te conseille de bien réfléchir à ce que tu es en train de faire. Si tu tires, mes hommes se jetteront sur toi et te neutraliseront en moins de deux secondes. Tu n'auras pas le temps de faire feu une deuxième fois.

-Au moins, j'aurais eu la satisfaction de buter l'un de vos adeptes.

-Toi peut-être, mais Kyle ? Tu t'imagines que je le laisserai s'en tirer si facilement après ça ? J'ai juré de le laisser partir seulement si tu te livrais à moi de ton plein gré. Si tu commets un acte aussi stupide, je te promets qu'il souffrira. Beaucoup. Tu oserais faire ça ? »

Le héros ne fit pas un geste, mais son visage trahissait assez bien son désarroi et son dilemme. Tirer ? Ne pas tirer ? Il jeta un bref regard à son ami, mais Kyle était toujours inconscient, et ne bougeait pas. Mysterion serra les dents et réfléchit à toute vitesse, prêt à appuyer sur la gâchette en une fraction de seconde.

« N'oublie pas, répéta le gourou, si tu te livres à moi de ton plein gré, Kyle partira de cette maison sain et sauf. Si nous devons y aller par la force, je lui ferai payer très cher ta stupidité. Tu te souviens de mon grenier ? Là où tu t'es suicidé la dernière fois ? Tu as vu le sang ? Il y a déjà eu des morts dans cette pièce, beaucoup de morts. Kyle pourrait très bien être le prochain si tu ne te montres pas raisonnable. Et je veillerai à ce que tu assistes à chaque seconde de son supplice. C'est ça que tu veux ?

-Non...murmura le héros d'une voix faible en regardant son ami. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur.

-Alors tu vas lâcher ce revolver et laisser mes hommes te passer les menottes. Tout de suite.

-J'ai une meilleure idée. Et si à la place... »

Mysterion pivota et pointa son arme sur Jim McElroy. Il fit bien attention à avoir les deux autres adeptes dans sa ligne de mire. Quand à Paul, il ne pouvait que vaguement le percevoir du coin de l'œil, et c'était mauvais, mais il avait bien l'intention d'y remédier.

« ...Et si à la place c'était vous que je tuais ? Poursuivit-il. Vous auriez du mal à torturer Kyle, avec le cerveau à l'air, non ?

-N'y songe même pas. Ça serait la pire erreur que tu pourrais commettre.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Vous allez me dire que vous êtes capable de recevoir une balle dans la tête sans dommage ? Alors que vous m'avez dit vous même que personne ne pouvait vraiment défier la mort ? Répondez-moi McElroy : si je presse la gâchette maintenant, est-ce que vous possédez un pouvoir qui vous permettrait de ne pas crever sur le champ ? Allez, dites-moi ! »

L'expression de fureur sur le visage du gourou était une réponse en soi, et Mysterion respira un peu mieux. Il parvint même à esquisser un sourire nerveux. Le héros perçut un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision et regarda brièvement en direction de Kyle, pour voir que Paul faisait mine de s'approcher du jeune juif toujours inconscient. Aussitôt Mysterion poussa un hurlement d'avertissement.

« TU NE BOUGES PAS TOI ! SI TU FAIS UN PAS DE PLUS VERS KYLE, JE REPEINS LES MURS AVEC LA CERVELLE DE TON CHEF, TU AS COMPRIS ? »

Mysterion reporta aussitôt son attention sur McElroy et ses deux sbires, mais il pouvait deviner que Paul avait cessé de bouger. Très bien. Le héros prit une profonde inspiration et tourna la tête vers lui, sans dévier son arme une seule seconde.

« Ne reste pas là. Va rejoindre tes copains. Tout de suite. »

L'homme hésita, et jeta un regard interrogateur vers son gourou. Il reçut en réponse un regard rageur, qui ne le convainquit pas de faire une chose ou l'autre. Paul se mordit les lèvres, et regarda même une seconde en direction de la porte derrière lui, toujours entrouverte. Est-ce qu'il espérait s'enfuir ? Mysterion n'allait pas lui laisser cette opportunité. Le héros jeta un regard en direction de McElroy, pour être sûr qu'il n'essayait pas de faire quoi que ce soit, puis reporta son attention sur Paul.

« Allez, bouge ton cul de là ! Va rejoindre ton maître !

-Fais-le Paul, dit soudain le gourou.

-Tiens, on dirait que vous n'avez pas envie de vous prendre une balle finalement, railla le héros. Vous vous montrez enfin raisonnable !

-Tu vas me payer cher cet affront, lança McElroy d'une voix pleine de haine. Je te jure que tu me le payeras.

-Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. Bon alors Paul, tu vas le bouger ton cul, oui ? »

L'homme regarda une dernière fois la porte entrouverte derrière lui, avant de reporter son attention sur McElroy. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Paul s'avança enfin d'un pas lent en direction de son maître, les mains en l'air. Mysterion ne le quitta pas des yeux, les mains serrées sur son arme, jusqu'à ce que le petit groupe d'adeptes fut enfin au complet, devant lui. Mysterion lâcha un soupir de soulagement, et se glissa jusqu'à Kyle, sans que le canon du revolver ne s'éloigne une seule seconde de la tête du gourou. Un faible gémissement s'éleva alors dans la pièce, et tous virent le jeune juif battre des paupières et redresser la tête, l'air déconcerté.

« Kyle est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Mysterion.

-Hmm...Mysterion ? Que...Bordel !

-Ne bouge pas Kyle. Reste tranquille. Je contrôle la situation, comme tu peux le voir. »

Le roux regarda autour de lui d'un air ébahi, avant de reporter son attention sur son ami, près de lui. Il voulut se lever, mais ses mains et ses chevilles étaient toujours ligotées, et il ne put que se tortiller vainement. Mysterion lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Est-ce que Kyle allait pouvoir courir dans son état ? Avec les chevilles liées comme ça, sûrement pas ! Il devait absolument le détacher. Mais allait-il y arriver d'une seule main ? Un rapide coup d'œil aux nœuds lui fit comprendre que non. Le super-héros fronça les sourcils sans trop savoir quoi faire.

« Je suis resté inconscient longtemps ? Demanda Kyle d'une voix faible.

-Juste deux ou trois minutes. Tout va bien Kyle, je vais te sortir de là.

-Sortir...Je...Merde...Mysterion, où est Cartman ?

-Cartman ? Répéta le héros sans comprendre. Pourquoi tu me parles de Cartman ? On est chez McElroy, là.

-Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Cartman est ici ! C'est lui qui a tout monté ! Il est... »

Un coup de feu résonna soudain dans la pièce, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Mysterion poussa un hurlement de douleur, et s'écroula à terre, du sang coulant à flot d'une blessure profonde dans sa jambe. Kyle poussa un cri de détresse. Les fidèles de McElroy, voyant leur ennemi à terre, se précipitèrent sur lui et lui arrachèrent son arme. Mysterion essaya de résister, mais cela ne servit à rien. Il se retrouva très vite ventre à terre, les bras retenus derrière le dos par l'un des larbins, tandis qu'un autre lui bloquait les chevilles. Une petite mare de sang commençait à se former au niveau de sa jambe, là où il s'était pris une balle. Jim McElroy poussa un soupir d'agacement et se tourna vers la porte, derrière les deux jeunes garçons.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. Je me demandais si vous alliez le laisser s'enfuir.

-Oui j'ai pris mon temps je sais, répondit une voix que Mysterion ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était vraiment marrant comme spectacle, vous savez. »

Le sang du héros cessa de circuler. Un mélange confus de fureur et de désespoir s'empara de lui. Mysterion se tortilla entre les mains de ses adversaires et réussit à tourner la tête en direction de la porte, tout ça pour voir ses pires craintes se confirmer.

C'était Cartman. Cartman lui-même, en personne. Il se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, un revolver encore fumant à la main. Un sourire radieux éclairait ses traits, qui s'intensifia quand il vit son ennemi juré à terre, blessé et impuissant.

« Salut Mysterion ! Lança t-il joyeusement. Belle soirée, pas vrai ? »

Le gros lard s'avança dans la pièce et rangea son arme dans sa ceinture. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Mysterion, sans cesser de sourire, et le héros eut beau se débattre, il fut incapable de se dégager. Tout ce qu'il put faire, ce fut jeter son regard le plus meurtrier à Cartman. Le gros éclata de rire, à l'évidence très enthousiasmé par ce spectacle.

« Ah Mysterion ! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai pu rêver de te voir comme ça. Face contre terre, impuissant, vaincu, et avec une balle dans la jambe en prime ! C'est Noël avant l'heure ! »

Paul apparut soudain dans le champ de vision de Mysterion, les menottes dans les mains. Cartman lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant d'opiner du chef et de se lever. Il s'écarta, et les trois fidèles de Jim McElroy se lancèrent dans une courte bataille pour passer les menottes aux poignets de Mysterion. Le gros lard en profita pour s'avancer vers Kyle, et le saisit au collet pour l'obliger à se lever. Le jeune juif vacilla sur ses chevilles nouées, et il fallut que Cartman le retienne par le revers de sa veste pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas à terre.

« Et bien, mon petit Kyle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne tiens plus debout ? Pourtant, je n'ai encore rien fait avec toi. »

Le jeune juif aurait voulu lui sortir une remarque cinglante, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. En fait, c'est à peine s'il accordait la moindre attention au gros lard. Toute son attention était focalisée sur cette vision de son amant, blessé, et essayant vainement de résister aux hommes qui voulaient l'enchaîner. Mais son combat était inutile, comme tous le savaient dans la pièce. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les sbires de McElroy l'avaient menotté, et l'avaient obligé à se relever. Ils furent obligé de le retenir pour qu'il reste debout, car sa jambe blessée tremblait et ne le soutenait plus. Cartman éclata de rire à cette vue.

« Ah Mysterion, tu n'as pas l'air en forme ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est cette toute petite balle qui t'a fait mal ? Je croyais pourtant que tu avais connu pire !

-Ferme ta gueule Cartman ! Répliqua le héros de toute la force de sa haine. Tu avais tout prévu, hein ? C'est toi qui a organisé tout ça ?

-Tu me fais trop d'honneur, vraiment ! Navré de te décevoir, mais je ne suis pas le seul à avoir monté ce plan. Monsieur McElroy m'y a bien aidé. »

Le gros lard fit un geste de la main en direction du gourou, qui lui jeta un regard froid et impatient.

« C'est bon Cartman, le spectacle est terminé. Je vais m'occuper de Mysterion. Prenez votre rouquin et partez d'ici, maintenant. »

La dernière phrase de McElroy frappa Mysterion comme un coup de fouet. Un désespoir sans nom s'empara de tout son être, et il jeta à Kyle un regard affolé. Cartman allait l'emmener? Il allait emmener Kyle ? Non ! Pas ça ! Mysterion ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! Le héros essaya de se dégager, mais il comprit aussitôt que c'était sans espoir. Sa jambe lui faisait tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait pas la bouger sans ressentir une violente douleur. Kyle le regarda avec horreur, tremblant de tous ses membres, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Une seconde McElroy ! protesta Cartman sans se départir de son sourire. Encore une chose avant que nous ne partions.

-Quoi ?

-Demandez à vos hommes de lui enlever son masque. »

Le gourou tiqua, puis après quelques secondes de réflexion se tourna vers ses sbires et leur fit un signe de tête. Mysterion sentit des doigts se glisser sous son masque, et une main saisir le bord de sa capuche. Il poussa une exclamation de rage, voulut échapper à cette intrusion, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien essayer de lutter contre une montagne. Sa capuche s'abaissa, dévoilant une chevelure d'un blond doré, et son masque lui fut arraché à la même seconde, révélant à un Cartman avide un visage bien familier et deux yeux bleus clairs. Le gros lard resta pantois une poignée de secondes, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Kenny ? Oh putain Kenny, c'était toi ? Oh, bordel...Nan, là vraiment...Ça veut dire que c'est toi, depuis le début, qui tabasse mes hommes et qui te tape cette petite pute de Kyle ? Toi ?

-Ça te fait rire, gros connard ? S'exclama Kenny de sa voix normale. Profites-en tant que tu peux, parce que tu vas pas rire longtemps, je te le garantis !

-Ah Kenny, mon pauvre, t'as vraiment rien de mieux à proposer comme menace ? Parce que là, maintenant, avec ces menottes aux poignets, tu n'es pas très convainquant, c'est le cas de le dire !

-Kenny ? C'est ton nom ? Intervint soudain Jim McElroy en examinant le visage de sa proie avec la plus grande attention. Kenny...C'est bizarre, mais tu me sembles vaguement familier. Est-ce que je t'aurais déjà rencontré ? Ou est-ce que j'aurais rencontré quelqu'un de ta famille peut-être ? »

Kenny ne répondit pas, trop occupé à darder sur Cartman ses regards les plus meurtriers. Le gros lard ne cessait de rire de bon cœur, tout en maintenant sur Kyle une poigne de fer. Le jeune juif avait l'air absolument terrorisé, il était au bord des larmes, et cette vue ne faisait qu'augmenter le désespoir de Kenny. Le blond s'adressa aussitôt de violents reproches. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas tué le gourou tout de suite ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il essaye de s'échapper sans blesser qui que ce soit ? Pourquoi s'était-il accroché à toutes ces conneries de super-héros quand Kyle était en danger ? Nom de Dieu, comment avait-il pu être aussi inconscient, aussi stupide ? Si seulement il les avait butés, McElroy et ses trois larbins, quand il en avait encore la possibilité ! Peut-être que Cartman serait intervenu plus tôt, et que le résultat final aurait été le même, mais au moins le héros n'aurait pas eu dans la bouche ce goût amer de défaite totale. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus rien à quoi il pouvait s'accrocher, plus d'espoir, plus aucune chance de salut. Il était blessé, totalement à la merci de McElroy, il n'avait plus son arme, et même pas la possibilité de se donner la mort. Et Kyle...Kyle...Kyle devant lui, ligoté, impuissant, prisonnier d'un Cartman radieux.

C'était fini. Cartman avait gagné sur tous les tableaux. Il avait Kyle, il avait neutralisé Mysterion, et maintenant il pouvait reprendre son contrôle sur South Park. Mysterion avait perdu.

« Ah Kenny, reprit le gros en essuyant d'une main des larmes de rire au coin de son œil. Je te jure...Même si je te soupçonnais d'être Mysterion, te voir réellement là, dans cette pièce, avec ce costume, c'est tellement...bizarre. Je veux dire, moi je pensais toujours à Mysterion comme à ce mec tellement balèze, qui envoyait mes hommes à l'hôpital et foutait la trouille à tout le monde. Et en fait...En fait, c'était toi ! Toi, Kenny ! Putain, mais je te connais depuis tout petit ! J'arrêtais pas de me foutre de ta gueule, je te traitais tout le temps de pouilleux, je me souviens même qu'une fois tu as chopé la chiasse, quand on avait huit ans, et que tu as empuanti toutes les chiottes de l'école ! Et même aujourd'hui, au lycée tout le monde te considère comme un gros cas social, qui pense qu'avec sa queue et qui est incapable d'avoir une note potable en cours ! Putain...et c'est ça le super-héros qui m'a causé tant de problèmes ? Un petit con dans ton genre ? Vraiment, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment j'ai pu autant te craindre !

-Pauvre connard. Maintenant que tu m'as démasqué, tu te crois super fort, hein ?

-Bien sûr ! Le jeu est fini maintenant, et c'est moi qui ait gagné, tu es bien obligé de le reconnaître ! Regarde-toi : tu es démasqué, blessé, tu ne peux plus rien faire contre moi ! Et moi, je suis libre, je n'ai pas une égratignure, et le plus important, c'est que j'ai enfin obtenu ce que je voulais ! »

Le gros lard se plaça derrière Kyle et l'enlaça d'une main, tandis que l'autre caressait sa chevelure rousse. Le jeune juif frémit et essaya de fuir ce contact, mais il en fut incapable car Cartman le retenait solidement. Une lueur de haine pure apparut dans les yeux de Kenny, qui se débattit furieusement contre ses geôliers, sans avoir plus de succès que son amant. Cartman adressa un sourire triomphant à son ennemi.

« Qu'y a t-il Kenny ? Tu es inquiet ? Tu as peur pour ton petit copain ? Ne t'en fais pas, je serai très gentil avec lui. »

Le gros glissa sa tête sur le cou de sa proie et l'embrassa doucement là où ils savaient tous les trois que Kyle adorait. Le roux lâcha une exclamation d'horreur et se tortilla pour se dégager, sans plus de succès.

« Je lui donnerai beaucoup d'amour, poursuivit Cartman en dardant un regard moqueur vers Kenny. Beaucoup de tendresse. C'est important pour lui, la tendresse, pas vrai ? Ah, non vraiment Kenny, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Avec moi, il ne se sentira jamais seul. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie, et pour le réchauffer si jamais il a froid.

-Si...Si tu me touches, je te jure que je t'arracherai les couilles ! Cria Kyle d'une voix où se mêlaient la panique et la fureur.

-Ah oui ? Mon cher Kyle, tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu as peur. Je sens que nous allons passer de longues nuits agréables, tous les deux.

-Cartman ! Hurla Kenny au comble de la fureur. Si tu lui fais du mal...Je te jure que je te tuerai ! Je te tuerai de mes propres mains !

-Tiens donc ? Railla le gros sans cesser de sourire. Et comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre ? Là, tu vois, tu ne me sembles pas trop en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Et je doute que cela s'arrange dans les jours à venir.

-N'oublie pas que je suis immortel ! McElroy ne peut rien contre ça ! Je suis immortel, et je te jure qu'à la seconde où je sortirai d'ici, ça sera pour te retrouver ! J'y passerai le temps qu'il faudra, mais je te ferai payer ce que tu as fait ! »

Cartman eut brusquement l'air moins sûr de lui. Son sourire s'effaça, et une lueur de doute apparut dans ses yeux quand il examina le visage rageur de son ennemi. Kenny ne plaisantait pas, c'était certain. Et, cassos ou pas, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était bien plus redoutable qu'il n'en avait l'air. L'incertitude du gros ne dura pourtant que quelques secondes, et il retrouva très vite son sourire triomphant.

« Tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu ne pourras pas échapper à McElroy. Et même si c'était le cas, de toute façon...Je me fous royalement de tes menaces. J'ai la ville, j'ai Kyle, et j'ai ma vengeance sur toi. C'est la seule chose qui m'importe.

-Et de toute façon, ce genre d'avertissement est totalement vide, intervint soudain Jim McElroy, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser notre jeune ami s'échapper. Vous pouvez me croire monsieur Cartman. Je sais ce que je fais.

-Très bien, je vous fais confiance. De mon côté, je veillerai à ce que personne ne vienne vous ennuyer, vous et votre culte. J'ai des contacts au commissariat qui feront ça pour moi.

-Merci. Il se fait tard maintenant, et j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. Peut-être serait-il temps que vous rentriez chez vous avec Kyle ?»

Kyle et Kenny échangèrent un regard désespéré. Cartman acquiesça et regarda une dernière fois son ennemi.

« J'avais préparé tout un tas de trucs à dire pour le jour où je t'aurais enfin vaincu...Mais là je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir. De toute façon, à quoi bon me fatiguer ? Tu es tellement pitoyable...Pas étonnant que tu aies échoué à protéger Kyle. »

La remarque frappa Kenny comme un coup de poignard, et fut cent fois plus douloureuse que la blessure à sa jambe. Le gros hocha la tête et saisit Kyle par les épaules.

« Allez Kyle, on y va. »

Le jeune juif poussa un cri de terreur et se débattit comme une furie. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre la force de Cartman, et il fut entraîné hors de la pièce, malgré tous ses efforts. Kenny hurla son nom, et essaya encore une fois d'échapper à la poigne des adeptes de McElroy, sans aucun succès.

Les deux amis eurent seulement le temps de se regarder une dernière fois dans les yeux, et Kenny cria une dernière chose, tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

« Je te retrouverai Kyle ! Je te le jure, je viendrai te chercher ! »

Kyle ne put rien dire, car il disparut aussitôt derrière la porte, et Kenny lâcha une exclamation désespérée. Il était parti...Il était à la merci de Cartman...Kenny ne pouvait rien faire...Il avait échoué...Il n'avait pas pu le protéger...

Jim McElroy, le visage toujours aussi froid, se tourna vers ses fidèles.

« Bon, maintenant, emmenez-le au grenier. J'ai des questions à lui poser. »

Kenny se sentit soulevé de terre et se débattit, juste pour la forme. Mais ses efforts étaient inutiles. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était piégé. Il se laissa entraîner à travers les pièces sans se soucier de ce qui allait lui arriver, en pensant seulement à Kyle. Et, comble de l'horreur, à Cartman et à ses intentions malsaines à son égard.

De son côté, Kyle fut traîné jusqu'à la porte d'entrée par un Cartman rayonnant. Ses efforts pour échapper à la poigne de son ennemi ne donnaient aucun résultat. Au contraire, cela semblait amuser encore plus le gros lard.

« Oh vas-y, résiste, débat-toi, c'est encore mieux ! »

Kyle aurait voulu crier, il aurait voulu insulter Cartman, mais il s'en sentait incapable. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était piégé. Cartman pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui maintenant. Et Kenny ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Le jeune roux avait bien entendu les dernières paroles de son ami, avant qu'ils ne soient définitivement arrachés l'un à l'autre, mais malgré son envie désespérée d'y croire, il savait que cette promesse, Kenny ne pourrait pas la tenir. Le gourou ne le laisserait pas partir. Kenny était condamné, au même titre que Kyle.

Plus personne ne pouvait les aider. Ils avaient été vaincus. Cartman avait remporté une victoire totale. Et Kyle, comme Kenny, ne pouvaient plus échapper à l'avenir de souffrance que leur destinait leur geôlier respectif.

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est la fin! <strong>

**Non, je déconne. Oui je sais, c'est pas drôle. Enfin bref, si vous êtes arrivés à ce stade de l'histoire, je tiens à vous dire à tous un très grand merci pour suivre ma modeste fiction. Je voulais aussi vous avertir que, Noël, nouvel an, et examens de janvier s'approchant à grands pas, la suite de cette fic ne sera postée que dans un mois, au moins. Ça vous laisse tout le temps que vous voulez pour essayer de deviner comment Kyle et Kenny vont se tirer de ce pétrin. A moins que vous ne vouliez que Cartman remporte la victoire totale et absolue...C'est vous qui voyez.  
><strong>

**A la prochaine!  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello tout le monde, me revoilà après un mois d'absence. Alors avant tout, je préfère vous prévenir de quelque chose sur le chapitre qui suit. Il est dur. Très très dur, et j'espère que ça ne rebutera personne. La suite sera postée dès que possible.  
><strong>

**Voilà, bonne lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

Kyle et Cartman franchirent la porte d'entrée et se retrouvèrent en pleine rue. Dehors, il n'y avait personne, mais de la lumière s'échappait des fenêtres des quelques maisons aux alentours. Kyle voulut hurler, mais Cartman lui couvrit la bouche de sa main grasse, et seul une faible exclamation se fit entendre. Le jeune juif aurait voulu mordre, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il essaya encore une fois de se dégager, tout en sachant que c'était sans espoir. Cartman ne le quittait pas des yeux, tout sourire.

« Plus que quelques minutes, Kyle ! » Susurra t-il.

Inutile de se demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Le jeune roux aurait tout donné pour simplement pouvoir le mordre, le frapper, lui faire mal, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, afin qu'il paye pour ce qu'il avait fait à Kenny. Et qu'il sache qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir de Kyle sans avoir à lutter.

Un bruit de moteur parvint soudain à ses oreilles, et il vit une voiture s'approcher doucement d'eux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Kyle espéra follement que c'était un habitant de Bailey, et qu'il allait peut-être comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Mais quand la voiture s'arrêta à leur hauteur, quand la portière arrière s'ouvrit, et quand Cartman poussa Kyle à l'intérieur, le jeune juif comprit que ses espoirs étaient inutiles. Évidemment, Cartman avait tout prévu jusqu'au moindre détail. Même le moyen de transport.

Kyle se retrouva coincé sur le siège arrière, entre Cartman, qui avait soigneusement fermé la porte derrière lui, et un garçon de leur âge qu'il avait déjà vu au lycée. C'était quoi déjà son nom ? Leroy, non ? Oui, c'était ça. Leroy Jenkins. Un mec un peu bizarre, à qui Kyle n'avait pratiquement jamais parlé.

« Alors ça a été? Demanda Leroy en regardant Cartman.

-Nickel !

-Super. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme qui était au volant passa la première et accéléra. Kyle regarda avec effroi la maison de Jim McElroy s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître dans la nuit. Et Kenny qui était toujours à l'intérieur. Quel sort lui réservait le gourou ? Allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir ? Serait-il en mesure de s'échapper et de venir l'aider ?

« Tu penses encore à cette tarlouze, Kyle ? Ricana Cartman. Tu peux l'oublier maintenant. Il ne viendra pas t'aider. Il ne pourra plus aider personne maintenant ! »

Kyle n'eut pas la force de protester. De toute façon à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Cartman avait gagné. Et même si par miracle Kenny arrivait à échapper aux griffes du gourou, comment pourrait-il retrouver Kyle ? Il ne savait même pas où le gros lard avait l'intention de l'emmener. Toute la ville était sous son contrôle. Il pouvait le séquestrer n'importe où. Un violent désespoir s'empara du jeune roux à l'idée de ce qu'il allait advenir de lui dans les jours à venir, mais Cartman le regardait, et il s'obligea à ne rien montrer de ses sentiments. Sans grand succès, à en juger par le sourire triomphant qu'afficha Cartman.

La voiture arriva soudain dans un quartier que Kyle ne reconnut pas. Un endroit sombre, où les maisons étaient miteuses, les vitres cassées, les murs recouverts de graffitis obscènes et violents. Quelques types bizarres traînaient ici et là, et suivirent la voiture du regard tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin à travers des rues plus sordides les unes que les autres. Kyle constata avec effarement qu'ils étaient tous armés, et sentit une angoisse sourde lui remuer les entrailles. Après quelques instants, ils arrivèrent enfin devant un vieil immeuble en ruine, devant lequel plusieurs groupes de personnes étaient en train de discuter. De la lumière filtrait à travers les vitres brisées, et des voix agressives se faisaient entendre jusqu'à eux.

« Mon quartier général ! Annonça le gros lard avec fierté. Ton nouveau chez-toi dès maintenant Kyle ! Ça te plaît ? »

Kyle crut que son sang se transformait en glace. Le quartier général de Cartman. L'endroit où il organisait toutes ses opérations criminelles. Là où les types les plus dangereux de la ville se réunissaient, des meurtriers, des violeurs, des drogués, des criminels de toute sorte...Le jeune juif eut soudain très très peur du sort qui l'attendait.

La voiture fit le tour du bâtiment et se gara finalement devant une entrée plus discrète, plongée dans les ombres. Deux hommes armés gardaient la porte, et se mirent aussitôt en position de combat, jusqu'à ce que Cartman sorte de la voiture et ne leur fit signe de se calmer. Ils obéirent aussitôt, sans mot dire, et Cartman darda sur Kyle un regard d'avertissement. Le jeune juif comprit le message. Il était inutile d'espérer s'échapper. Tous ces types obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil au gros lard, et il n'y avait aucune chance que l'un d'entre eux lui vienne en aide. Kyle était seul. Désespérément seul.

« Détache-lui les pieds, ordonna Cartman à Leroy. J'ai pas envie de le porter sur mon dos. »

Leroy acquiesça et sortit de sa poche un couteau à cran d'arrêt, dont il se servit pour couper la corde entravant les chevilles de Kyle. A peine le jeune roux sentit-il la pression sur ses chevilles se relâcher qu'il donna un violent coup de genou dans le menton de Leroy. Geste inutile sans doute, mais Kyle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser emmener sans résister un minimum. Leroy poussa une exclamation de douleur et pressa ses mains contre sa bouche.

« Aïe ! Putain de.. ! »

Cartman lâcha un soupir d'exaspération et saisit Kyle par le col de sa veste. Il le traîna jusqu'à la porte et le balança sans ménagement à l'extérieur. Kyle s'effondra à terre, et se fit mal au visage, mais il eut à peine le temps de réaliser que Cartman l'obligeait à se remettre sur pied. Le jeune juif chancela, le temps de retrouver son équilibre, puis Cartman l'entraîna à travers la porte, sous le regard intrigué des deux gardes. Leroy leur emboîta le pas.

L'immeuble était vieux et délabré, les murs étaient ébréchés, le sol poussiéreux, la plupart des pièces n'avaient même plus de porte. Kyle eut tout le loisir de contempler ce que serait sa prison pendant les quelques minutes qu'il fallut à Cartman pour l'emmener dans son bureau. Ils traversèrent un long couloir, puis montèrent un escalier, puis empruntèrent un autre couloir, tout aussi miteux que le précédent. En chemin, ils croisèrent des gens, des hommes le plus souvent, qui les regardèrent passer sans mot dire. Ils avaient l'air surpris de voir Kyle ici. Surpris...et amusés aussi. Kyle en vit plusieurs le fixer avec des petits sourires lubriques, comme s'ils savaient parfaitement qui il était et ce que Cartman lui réservait comme sort. Leurs regards malfaisants n'arrangèrent en rien la peur du jeune roux, qui jugea préférable de focaliser son attention sur le trajet qu'il parcourait. Peut-être qu'il aurait une opportunité pour s'enfuir, et qu'il aurait besoin de retrouver son chemin à travers ce dédale de couloirs...Peut-être...Une petite probabilité...

Ce fut sans doute à cause de sa crainte que Kyle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme dans le couloir qui le regarda passer d'un air stupéfait. Un jeune homme parmi d'autres, mais qui savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient, et la présence de Kyle en cet endroit fit naître en lui une inquiétude sourde. Pas pour le juif. Pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un à qui il tenait beaucoup malgré tous ses efforts pour faire croire le contraire.

Les trois garçons arrivèrent finalement devant une porte, gardée par deux hommes à l'air patibulaires. Cartman s'arrêta là, et s'adressa aussitôt à l'un des deux gardes.

« Vous voulez faire quelque chose pour moi ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez, monsieur.

-Alors vous allez tout de suite descendre, et prévenir tout le monde que Mysterion ne viendra plus jamais nous emmerder. Ne vous fatiguez pas à faire une annonce officielle, marchez dans les couloirs, dites-le à tous les gens que vous croiserez. Et n'oubliez pas de préciser que c'est moi, et moi seul, qui ait réussi à nous débarrasser de ce fils de pute !

-Vous...Vous êtes sérieux ? Mysterion est mort ?

-C'est tout comme. Ce soir, aucune opération ne sera organisée. Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il voudra. De toute façon, maintenant, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. La ville est à nous ! »

Cartman appuya ses dires en désignant Kyle d'un geste du menton. Le garde acquiesça, comme s'il savait très bien qui était le jeune juif, et partit aussitôt. Cartman se tourna vers Leroy.

« Toi, tu vas aller prévenir nos amis à la mairie, et au commissariat. Dis-leur que Mysterion est fini pour de bon. Pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails, hein ! Et tant que tu y seras, tu feras passer le mot, pour McElroy. Personne ne doit l'empêcher de continuer ses petites cérémonies bizarres.

-Ok Cartman. »

Leroy disparut. Cartman ouvrit la porte de son bureau et donna à Kyle une violente poussée dans le dos. Le jeune roux s'écroula à terre, et le gros adressa un dernier avertissement au garde qui restait.

« Personne ne rentre ici. »

L'homme hocha la tête, mais Cartman était déjà entré dans la pièce, et avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Le claquement frappa Kyle comme un coup de poing dans les tripes, il roula sur le dos et regarda désespérément autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver une issue. Il n'y en avait aucune. Juste la porte, devant lui, et Cartman qui se tenait devant, un rictus de triomphe sur le visage. Le gros enleva sa veste et la balança dans la pièce, sans quitter sa proie du regard.

« Enfin seuls... »

Kyle sut alors que c'était sans espoir. Cartman allait le violer, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Personne n'allait l'aider. Kenny était prisonnier, loin de là, et subissait probablement un sort tout aussi terrible que le sien. Stan était à l'hôpital. Kyle allait sûrement mourir ici, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais dans un proche avenir, après être passé par toutes les humiliations et les souffrances que Cartman voudrait lui infliger. Ce gros connard avait gagné, sur tous les tableaux !

Cartman se jeta alors sur Kyle. Le jeune juif poussa un cri de peur et de rage mêlées, et essaya de se dégager, mais il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que le gros lard ne s'installe sur lui et que sa corpulence n'empêche sa proie de faire le moindre geste. Kyle aurait voulu le frapper, mais ses mains étaient toujours liées derrière son dos, et le poids de Cartman sur lui lui faisait très mal. Le gros lard abaissa la fermeture éclair de sa veste, tellement vite qu'il la cassa, et en écarta les pans. En dessous, il ne restait plus grand chose du tee-shirt de Kyle, et Cartman eut tout le loisir d'admirer la poitrine du jeune juif. Une lueur avide apparut dans ses yeux, il frotta son entrejambe contre celle de Kyle. Le jeune juif sentit très clairement son érection et crut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de hurler.

« Ah Kyle...Si tu savais...à quel point j'en ai rêvé... »

Le visage de Cartman se plongea dans la poitrine de Kyle, et il se mit à embrasser la chair offerte à son bon plaisir. Pas des baisers tendres comme ceux de Kenny, oh non, loin de là ! On aurait plutôt dit une bête sauvage dévorant une proie, un mélange de bruits de succion, de bave et de grognements d'envie. Le contact de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur sa peau donnait des frissons à Kyle, et il se débattit, sans que cela ne fasse la moindre différence. Il n'avait aucune chance contre Cartman.

Le gros arriva aux niveau des tétons de Kyle, et esquissa un sourire malveillant. Il les saisit entre ses doigts et les pinça, juste pour le plaisir de faire mal. Le roux lâcha une exclamation de douleur, qui excita Cartman au plus haut point, et il se remit à bouger des hanches. Kyle se demanda désespérément pourquoi il ne se dépêchait pas de lui arracher ses vêtements et de faire ce qu'il voulait, que ce cauchemar cesse au plus vite, mais évidemment les intentions du gros lard étaient très claires pour lui. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Cartman attendait ce moment...Et la terreur de Kyle était un véritable plaisir pour lui, il voulait en savourer jusqu'à la dernière goutte, aussi longtemps que possible. Ce mec était un sadique accompli, il aimait le faire souffrir, c'était certain qu'il allait faire durer le supplice le plus longtemps possible. Kyle crut qu'il allait pleurer, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour s'en empêcher. Mais il fut incapable de ne pas crier quand Cartman saisit son téton entre ses dents et le mordit.

« Tu aimes ça, Kyle ? Grogna t-il. Je sais que tu adores ça. Allez, vas-y, crie ! »

Il mordit encore, et du sang jaillit. Kyle poussa un autre cri, la douleur était atroce. Il crut que son tortionnaire allait carrément lui arracher le téton, mais après quelques secondes insoutenables, Cartman le lâcha enfin. A la place, il se mit à lécher le sang qui coulait, comme si c'était une friandise. Ses mains se glissèrent au niveau de la ceinture de Kyle, qu'il dénoua, et arracha brutalement, avant de la jeter dans la pièce.

Il se redressa alors, et contempla sa proie avec un sourire de prédateur. Le sang autour de ses lèvres lui donnait plus que jamais un air de monstre, et Kyle sentit sa terreur atteindre son paroxysme. Cartman enleva alors son tee-shirt, doucement, avant de le laisser tomber près de lui. Une violente répulsion s'empara de Kyle à la vue des innombrables bourrelets de son bourreau. Il était trois fois plus large qu'un humain normal, et l'idée de se faire violer par ce monstre fit grimper en flèche son dégoût et sa rage. Ainsi que son sentiment d'impuissance.

Cartman se lécha les lèvres et recommença à agiter ses hanches. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Il s'impatientait. Pourtant, il trouva la patience de déboutonner le pantalon de Kyle sans trop se presser. Il l'abaissa ensuite, et fut obligé de reculer un peu pour faire glisser le vêtement tout le long des jambes de sa proie. Le jeune juif voulut profiter de ce que Cartman ne le retenait plus pour se dégager, bien qu'il sut que c'était parfaitement inutile. Pourtant, il refusait malgré tout de laisser ce gros porc remporter si facilement la victoire. Cartman le tenait peut-être à sa merci, mais Kyle n'allait pas se laisser dominer si facilement ! Pourtant, sa résistance ne fit qu'amuser le gros lard, qui éclata de rire.

« Tu te rends bien compte que tu m'excites encore plus quand tu essayes de m'échapper?

-Pauvre connard ! S'écria Kyle haineusement. Si tu me touches, je te jure que je vais...

-Tu vas quoi ? Me mordre ? Me crier dessus ? Pleurer ? Ne te gêne surtout pas, Kahl. Je suis sûr que je vais adorer ça ! »

Sur ces mots, Cartman s'avança vers Kyle et l'obligea à écarter les jambes. Le jeune roux se débattit comme une furie, cruellement conscient qu'il n'y avait plus que son caleçon pour couvrir sa nudité. Mais même ça, ça ne dura pas plus de quelques instants. Cartman s'en empara et tira dessus, tellement fort qu'il le déchira. Kyle lâcha une exclamation d'effroi, et Cartman poussa un sifflement admiratif devant le spectacle.

« Joli ! »

Kyle eut le réflexe de refermer les jambes, mais Cartman se trouvait entre ses cuisses, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Le gros lard ricana, et pressa son érection contre l'intimité de sa proie, juste pour le faire paniquer. Il était toujours en jean, mais sentir ce gros porc vicieux se frotter contre lui donna la chair de poule à Kyle.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, et en même temps, une fureur noire prit possession de tout son être quand il réalisa que ce fils de pute allait le violer, en toute impunité, sans que personne ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il avait terrorisé toute la ville, menacé sa famille, il avait envoyé Stan à l'hôpital, il avait livré Kenny à un fou, il l'avait kidnappé, séquestré, il allait tranquillement abuser de lui, et sûrement pas qu'une seule fois ! Ce sale connard de fils de pute, Kyle ne l'avait jamais autant haï qu'en cet instant ! Il allait le payer ! Il allait payer très cher tout ce qu'il avait fait, et tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire !

Cartman se lassa très vite de ce petit jeu vicieux et décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il déboutonna son propre pantalon, dont il se débarrassa très vite. Kyle le trouva plus répugnant que jamais, avec toute cette graisse qui pendait partout, au point que son slip n'occupait qu'un espace réduit de son corps. Cartman enleva aussi le sous-vêtement, et son érection apparut soudain devant les yeux de Kyle, qui ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds. Puis, de façon totalement inattendue, il éclata de rire. Cartman eut l'air contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, connard de feuj ?

-Ta...Ta queue...Elle est toute petite ! »

Cartman s'empourpra de rage. C'était pourtant la pure vérité. En pleine érection, le pénis de Cartman n'excédait pas neuf ou dix centimètres, et sa corpulence le faisait paraître encore plus minuscule en comparaison. Putain, il avait fière allure, Cartman, le leader de la pègre de South Park, qui comptait le violer avec sa petite bite ! Kyle riait si fort qu'il se mit à hoqueter, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, son ventre lui faisait mal tout à coup. Une part de lui-même savait pourtant qu'il était suicidaire de sa part de se moquer de Cartman, alors qu'il était totalement sans défense, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sa peur, son désespoir et sa colère en étaient arrivés à un point qu'il trouvait un immense plaisir à humilier le gros lard, même s'il savait qu'il allait sûrement le payer cher.

« Tu vas fermer ta gueule, sale pute de juif ! » hurla Cartman.

Il se jeta sur Kyle et lui donna un grand coup de poing dans le visage. La douleur fit cesser le rire hystérique du jeune roux, mais ça n'empêcha pas Cartman de le frapper encore plusieurs fois, au point que quand il s'arrêta, Kyle avait le visage complètement tuméfié. La colère du gros n'était pourtant pas apaisée. Il obligea Kyle à se mettre sur le ventre, lui glissa son pantalon roulé en boule sous les hanches, puis se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et il était tellement furieux que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de Kyle jusqu'au sang. Le jeune juif eut très peur tout à coup.

« Toute petite, hein ? Grogna le gros lard. On va bien voir. »

Kyle sentit la queue de Cartman entrer en lui, et il poussa un cri de douleur qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Cartman esquissa un sourire pervers.

« Ah, alors elle ne te paraît plus si petite que ça maintenant, hein ? »

Il bougea, de façon à faire entièrement entrer sa bite dans l'anus de Kyle. Il n'avait même pas utilisé de lubrifiant, et Kyle était tellement crispé que tous ses muscles étaient contractés. La douleur était atroce, et le jeune juif serra les dents tellement fort que les articulations de sa mâchoire l'élancèrent. Cartman commença un mouvement de va et vient, et Kyle dut faire appel à toute sa haine pour ne pas hurler à chaque fois que le gros lard le pénétrait. Il refusait de laisser cette satisfaction à Cartman. Il était hors de question de lui laisser deviner à quel point il avait mal.

Les premières fois, il parvint tant bien que mal à étouffer ses cris, si bien que le gros lard y vit une insulte. Il accéléra, rien que parce qu'il savait que c'était bien plus douloureux pour Kyle comme ça.

« Saloperie de juif...Tu vas crier, oui ? »

Kyle serrait tellement fort les mâchoires qu'un pic de douleur traversa son crâne. Il avait l'impression que son corps se déchirait. Comment était-il possible que la queue minuscule de ce gros connard lui fasse mal à ce point ? Celle de Kenny était presque deux fois plus grosse, et pourtant ça avait été beaucoup plus supportable ! Mais Kenny utilisait du lubrifiant...Mais Kenny n'avait jamais essayé de le forcer...Il s'était toujours soucié de son plaisir...Il était toujours si doux...

Kyle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes. Il essaya de les cacher en pressant son visage contre le sol, afin que Cartman ne les voit pas. La douleur n'était plus seulement physique maintenant, elle était aussi mentale. Kyle subissait la violence de Cartman, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Kenny. Kenny était la seule personne qui aurait du pouvoir le toucher, et maintenant Kenny était loin, très loin, prisonnier d'un fou, et c'était Cartman qui possédait Kyle. Chacune de ses pénétrations brisait un peu plus ses espoirs, déjà faibles. Pourtant, la fierté du jeune juif le poussait à ne pas crier, à ne pas laisser Cartman remporter si facilement la victoire, même si c'était un terrible effort pour lui. Il pensa très fort à Kenny pour en trouver la force. Son ami aurait voulu qu'il se batte jusqu'au bout, il en était persuadé...

Kyle sentit soudain la main de Cartman se glisser sur son téton meurtri et le pincer violemment. Kyle sentit le hurlement s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de pouvoir l'arrêter. Laisser échapper ainsi sa souffrance lui procura un très léger soulagement, mais bien moindre que sa colère et sa honte. Il voulut se rattraper, mais il était trop tard. C'était trop de souffrance pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus résister. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Chaque coup de hanche du gros lard était maintenant ponctué par un cri de douleur, que Kyle entendait résonner dans la pièce, parfois sans même réaliser que c'était de sa propre bouche qu'ils venaient. Il avait du mal à se rendre compte maintenant de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne sentait plus rien. Plus de peur, plus de désespoir, ni de colère. Juste la douleur, dans son corps et dans sa tête, à laquelle il s'abandonna, parce qu'il ne trouvait plus la force de résister.

Cartman accéléra encore. Kyle pouvait deviner sa jubilation sans même avoir besoin de le regarder. Il le connaissait trop bien, ce salopard. Et cela lui fit mal, au moins autant que la souffrance physique. Le gros lard se mit à pousser des petits grognements de plaisir, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de sa proie, mais Kyle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Les mouvements de Cartman étaient de plus en plus saccadés, il se mit à gémir, et ses exclamations sonnaient comme des cris d'animaux. Un animal, oui. Un animal pervers et cruel, qui le baisait sans aucun sentiment, ni aucune compassion, juste pour son propre plaisir.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Kyle ne l'entende pousser un cri de jouissance, et qu'il ne sente son sperme entrer en lui. Cartman s'arrêta, et resta quelques instants avachi contre le corps de Kyle, soufflant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Sentir ce corps adipeux et suant sur lui donna la chair de poule à Kyle, qui sentit sa douleur s'effacer peu à peu face à la haine. La haine contre Cartman, contre son corps humide, contre l'odeur de sa satisfaction, contre sa ridicule petite bite qui pouvait faire tellement mal. Il le haïssait, ce fils de pute obèse et vicieux, il le haïssait !

Cartman se retira enfin, et Kyle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation de soulagement. Le gros sourit et attrapa Kyle par les épaules pour l'obliger à se mettre sur le dos. Le contact entre ses fesses et le sol de la pièce augmenta la souffrance du jeune roux, qui essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher. Cartman regarda longuement le visage contracté et larmoyant de sa proie. Jamais Kyle ne l'avait vu aussi heureux. Il fallait croire que violer un jeune juif sans défense représentait le comble de la réussite personnelle pour lui.

« Alors Kyle ? Tu la trouves toujours aussi petite que ça ? »

Il souriait. Il devinait sans mal la réponse rien qu'à la tête que faisait Kyle. De toute façon, il savait parfaitement qu'il avait gagné le combat, et que les provocations de Kyle ne pouvaient rien y changer. Le jeune roux eut brusquement envie de lui faire mal, de lui faire très très mal, qu'il arrête d'arborer ce petit sourire triomphant et sûr de lui. Kyle ne pouvait peut-être pas lui infliger une souffrance comme celle qu'il venait de subir, mais il était bien décidé à saisir toutes les opportunités pour lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait. Et tant pis pour les conséquences. De toute façon, le jeune roux avait déjà été violé, alors de quoi pouvait bien avoir peur maintenant ?

« C'était ridicule, affirma Kyle d'un ton venimeux. Je n'ai presque rien senti. »

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, mais cette phrase suffit à effacer le sourire de Cartman. Le gros eut brusquement l'air très énervé.

« Tu mens, dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Je t'ai fait mal. Tu n'as pas arrêté de hurler.

-Parce que tu m'as pincé le téton. Mais tu crois vraiment que ta petite queue m'a fait quoi que ce soit ? J'ai eu l'impression de me faire chatouiller.

-Ta gueule.

-J'ai rien senti ! S'écria soudain Kyle pour que les mots entrent bien en Cartman et lui fassent mal, le plus mal possible. Si c'est ça le sort que tu me réserves, alors j'ai vraiment pas de raison d'avoir peur ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que je dis ? Mysterion m'a baisé des dizaines de fois, et sa bite était deux fois plus grosse que la tienne ! Lui, il me faisait hurler ! Ça c'était du sexe ! Mais toi...Tu es juste pitoyable, tu entends ? Pitoyable ! »

Cartman le frappa, violemment, au point que Kyle crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir. Le jeune juif éclata de rire, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. En vérité, il était difficile de dire si c'était des rires ou des sanglots qui s'échappaient de sa gorge, mais Cartman était tellement furieux qu'il crut sincèrement que Kyle se moquait de lui.

« Tu vas fermer ta gueule, sale petite pute de juif ! Cria Cartman. Sinon je te jure que je vais...

-Tu vas quoi ? Me violer ? Si ça peut te soulager, n'hésite surtout pas ! De toute façon, tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien au fait que tu as une petite bite inutile ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as préféré me kidnapper ! C'est sûr qu'il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de personnes qui aimeraient se faire tringler par toi ! »

Kyle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, et voir le rictus de haine sur le visage de Cartman alimentait encore plus sa volubilité. Kyle était presque paniqué de se voir provoquer aussi violemment Cartman, alors que le gros lard avait un millier de façon de le torturer, même sans le violer. Pourtant, il était incapable de se taire. La peur, la douleur, le désespoir, la culpabilité, l'humiliation, tout ça se mélangeait dans sa tête, et le seul moyen qu'il trouvait pour oublier sa peine, c'était de faire mal à Cartman lui aussi. Il savait que ce qu'il infligeait à son ennemi n'était rien comparé à ce que le gros lard lui ferait, mais c'était sa seule arme, et il était bien décidé à s'en servir tant qu'il pouvait, avant que les violences de Cartman ne brisent définitivement sa résistance.

Cartman lui envoya son poing dans l'estomac, tellement fort que Kyle se tut aussitôt. Le gros lard avait l'air littéralement fou de rage, au point qu'il se leva et alla chercher la ceinture de Kyle, à deux mètres de là. Il l'enroula autour de sa main, en laissant juste dépasser l'extrémité avec la boucle en métal, et frappa un grand coup sur le ventre de sa proie. Kyle cria. Cartman repartit à l'assaut, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, et frappa chaque partie exposée du corps de Kyle, avec tant de violence que la peau éclata par endroit, laissant échapper un flot de sang. Kyle criait, et essayait de se dégager, mais il était incapable d'esquiver les coups du gros lard. Il leva les genoux pour protéger la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, mais ce simple geste sembla décupler la colère de Cartman, qui frappa encore plus fort. La ceinture frappa le crâne du jeune juif, provoquant un pic intense de douleur, suivi de bien d'autres, venus d'un peu partout sur son corps. Kyle eut brusquement très peur de la folie qui s'était emparée de son geôlier dans cet état, il semblait parfaitement capable de le tuer. Le jeune roux ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer, il se roula tant bien que mal en boule, et attendit avec terreur que la crise passe. Ou que la mort arrive. Les deux possibilités semblaient aussi probables l'une que l'autre en cette seconde. Et il ne savait pas encore laquelle lui semblait préférable.

Après plusieurs minutes, Cartman se calma petit à petit. La lueur de folie dans ses yeux disparut il regarda longuement Kyle, roulé en boule et tremblant de tous ses membres. Le gros abaissa la ceinture et la laissa tomber à terre, où elle atterrit avec un petit cliquetis métallique. Cartman haletait, il s'essuya le front avec le plat de la main, avant de se pencher sur sa proie. Il lui fallut un peu d'insistance avant que Kyle ne quitte sa position prostrée pour se remettre sur le dos, et le jeune juif lui jeta un regard craintif, s'attendant à recevoir de nouveaux coups. Cartman tiqua en constatant l'étendue des dégâts. Kyle était couvert d'ecchymoses bleues et noires, de toutes les tailles, sur l'intégralité de son corps. Il saignait à certains endroits, surtout au niveau du téton. Des marques rouges se voyaient ici et là, aux endroits que la lanière avait touchés. Son visage aussi avait pris cher : il avait un œil au beurre noir, des petites plaies, deux ou trois vilains bleus sur les joues, son nez saignait, ainsi que le bord de ses lèvres. Est-ce que Cartman l'avait aussi frappé à la figure avec cette ceinture ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Le gros se sentit soudain un peu inquiet à l'idée que, dans sa colère, il aurait pu tuer son juif. C'était pourtant loin d'être un de ses objectifs, du moins pas maintenant. Plus tard, peut-être, quand il aurait définitivement brisé la résistance de Kyle, et qu'il se serait lassé de lui, mais pas avant. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que ce petit con l'avait provoqué. Peut-être qu'il avait espéré lui échapper avant que Cartman ne puisse profiter à fond de lui. Et c'est qu'il avait bien failli réussir, ce sale sournois de juif ! Merde, Cartman devait vraiment faire gaffe à ce qu'il faisait.

« Hum...je me suis un peu emporté on dirait. C'est de ta faute Kyle, franchement, pourquoi tu t'es cru obligé de me mettre en colère ?

-Tu...Tu es...cinglé...Pourquoi...tu me...tues pas ?

-Tu veux rire ? Après tout le mal que j'ai eu pour te capturer ? Je ne vais pas te tuer Kyle ! J'ai bien l'intention de profiter au maximum de ce que tu pourras m'offrir.

-T'es sûr...de pouvoir...ressentir quel...que chose ? Avec...ta...petite bite ? »

Cartman ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Kyle continuait à le provoquer ? Après la raclée qu'il venait de se prendre ? Mais il était dingue ? Il voulait absolument mourir, ou quoi ? Le gros lard plongea son regard dans celui du juif, et au delà de la souffrance et de la peur, il lut une espèce de volonté désespérée. Cartman fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu insistes Kyle ? Tu as pourtant bien vu ce que ça te rapportait de m'énerver.

-Peut-être...Mais ça change rien...T'es vraiment...minable...Tu me frappes...parce que je peux...pas me défendre...Tu me violes...parce que c'est le...seul moyen que t'as...pour avoir ce que tu veux...C'est juste...pathétique... »

Le gros adolescent sentit de nouveau la colère s'emparer de lui à l'idée que ce sale juif osait encore le défier, mais il y résista. Parce qu'il avait tout de suite compris ce que Kyle essayait de faire.

« Économise ton souffle, juif. Ton petit manège ne marchera pas.

-Quoi ?

-Tu essayes de me pousser à te tuer, pas vrai ? Tu espères qu'en me provoquant, je vais perdre le contrôle de moi-même et que tu pourras m'échapper comme ça. Désolé, mais ça ne prend pas. Ça serait trop facile. »

Cartman savoura une seconde l'expression désespérée de sa proie, avant de se lever. Il se dirigea vers son jean et en fouilla les poches, jusqu'à retrouver son téléphone portable. Il composa un numéro et porta l'engin à son oreille, en dardant sur Kyle en regard malfaisant qui lui donna des frissons. Il eut soudain l'impression que son supplice n'était pas encore fini.

« Leroy ?...Oui ça va très bien. Tout se passe bien ici...Oui, je voulais savoir si tu savais où se trouve Will en ce moment ?..Ok j'attends... »

Kyle tiqua. Will ? C'était qui Will ? Ce nom lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui il s'agissait. En tout cas, si Cartman réclamait après lui, ça ne devait pas être quelqu'un de très fréquentable.

« Alors ?...Il vend ses trucs où ça ?...Ah, ça va, il est pas très loin !...Bon, alors Leroy écoute-moi bien : tu vas lâcher tes ordis et aller chercher Will. Dis-lui que j'ai un boulot pour lui. Ouais...Ouais t'as bien deviné, t'es un petit malin, toi ! Retrouvez-moi tous les deux ici dans dix minutes...Ok...Super, je vous attends. »

Cartman raccrocha, et posa son téléphone sur le bureau. Puis il alla enfiler son slip, et son jean, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Une seconde, Kyle fut saisi de l'espoir que le gros lard allait enfin partir, et le laisser seul, mais Cartman se contenta d'entrouvrir la porte et d'échanger quelques mots avec le garde. Quand il eut fini, il revint dans la pièce, et se pencha sur Kyle.

« Puisqu'à l'évidence ma performance ne t'a pas suffi, j'ai demandé à un professionnel de venir nous rejoindre. Après tout, je m'en voudrais de ne pas te satisfaire.

-Quoi ?

-Will, tu te souviens de lui ? C'est le mec qui t'a violé dans ta chambre, il y a un mois. J'ai demandé à Leroy d'aller le chercher. »

Kyle devint soudain très pâle sous ses meurtrissures, ce qui enchanta Cartman.

« Tu...Pou...Pourquoi ?

-Pour t'apprendre un peu à me respecter. Je ne tolérerai plus tes petites remarques méprisantes sur moi, et puisque je n'ai pas envie de t'abîmer plus que tu n'es déjà, je préfère te donner une leçon de cette façon. Si tu aimes tellement les grosses bites, tu vas être servi ! »

Les lèvres de Kyle se mirent à trembler, il baissa la tête, et Cartman crut qu'il allait pleurer. Ce ne fut pas le cas pourtant.

« Pourquoi...Pourquoi tu...fais tout ça ? Qu'est-ce...que je t'ai fait ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu t'es tapé ce connard de Mysterion ! Tu croyais sérieusement que j'allais accepter ça ?

-Arrête de...raconter des...conneries...Tu as essayé de...me violer...bien avant...que je rencontre...Mysterion.

-Ah Kyle, ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu n'es ! Cette fois-là, je cherchais seulement à m'amuser. Rien de plus.

-T'amuser ?...Ça t'amuse de...violer les gens ?

-Les autres gens, non. Juste toi. Toi et toi seul. Depuis des années...Des années que je te hais...Je voulais seulement te faire bien mal. Tu sais, si tu t'étais tenu à carreau, je ne t'aurais violé qu'une seule fois, et je t'aurais sans doute laissé tranquille après. Mais bien entendu, il faut toujours que tu fasses tout pour me faire chier, hein ? Il a fallu que tu t'allies avec Mysterion...Et que tu couches avec lui...Vraiment, on peut dire que c'est toi qui a cherché la merde, sur ce coup-là. Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser t'en tirer si facilement après ça ?

-Alors...pourquoi est-ce que tu me...tues pas ? T'as...finalement eu ce que...tu voulais.

-Non Kyle. Ce n'est plus seulement de toi dont il est question maintenant. Ton petit copain est impliqué aussi. Après toutes les emmerdes qu'il a pu me faire, il faut bien que quelqu'un paye. Et puisque c'est McElroy qui l'a récupéré, il ne reste plus que toi. D'autant que je sais très bien que chaque fois que je te fais du mal, il souffre tout autant que toi. Je ne te tuerai pas avant de lui avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Avec les intérêts. »

Sur ces mots, Cartman alla chercher son tee-shirt, qu'il enfila tranquillement. Puis il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, et contempla sa proie avec une expression de paisible satisfaction.

« Je me demande à quoi peut bien penser Kenny en ce moment...dit-il soudain. Kenny...Sérieusement, j'ai encore du mal à croire que c'était lui. Ce petit con qui a du se taper les trois quarts des filles du lycée...Je dois bien reconnaître que sa couverture était bonne. Très bonne même. Il y avait pas mal de théories qui circulaient parmi mes hommes sur l'identité de ce fils de pute de Mysterion, mais je suis sûr que personne n'y aurait pensé. »

Cartman eut brusquement l'air perplexe.

« Est-ce que je vais leur dire que c'était Kenny ? Je ne sais pas...Je sais qu'ils attendent tous de moi que je leur révèle l'information, et j'avais vraiment prévu de le faire, mais là...Je crois qu'ils le prendraient assez mal s'ils savaient que le type qui leur faisait tellement peur était un petit pouilleux débile dans son genre. »

Kyle voulut sortir une réplique pleine de haine, mais ne trouva pas la force nécessaire pour l'exprimer. Penser à Kenny était tellement douloureux...

« Et puis quand on y pense, poursuivit le gros d'un air pensif, ça porte un coup à mon prestige aussi, de savoir qu'il m'a fallu tant de temps et d'efforts pour me débarrasser de Kenny McCormick. Hum...Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je garde ça pour moi...Mysterion après tout, c'est un symbole. C'est mieux pour ma réputation de dire que j'ai neutralisé Mysterion, plutôt que de dire que j'ai neutralisé Kenny McCormick. Ça me donne quand même une certaine aura...Mais mes hommes risquent de ne pas être contents si je les laisse dans l'ignorance...Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse... »

Les méditations de Cartman durent brusquement interrompues par des coups donnés sur la porte. Kyle sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Cartman sourit, et héla ses visiteurs.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Leroy, qui regarda Kyle avec une expression indéfinissable, et Will. Cet homme qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant un mois. Ce visage mince, cette chevelure brune et sale, ce sourire, ce foutu sourire narquois qu'il arborait déjà quand il avait abusé de lui il y a des semaines...Kyle sentit son corps frissonner de terreur, ses entrailles se nouer, son sang cesser de circuler. Contrairement à Cartman, Will n'inspirait pas de colère en Kyle. Juste une peur panique et des souvenirs aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poignard.

« Ah Will, entre, je t'attendais.

-Bonsoir monsieur. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez quelque chose à me demander ?

-Oui. J'ai besoin des compétences d'un expert. Figure-toi que notre ami Kyle ici présent a besoin d'une petite leçon de politesse, et comme tu t'es bien débrouillé avec lui le mois dernier, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider. »

Le visage de Will s'éclaira, comme un enfant à qui on offrait un cadeau.

« Sans problème monsieur !

-Et autre chose. Leroy, si tu veux, tu peux aussi te faire plaisir.

-Euh...vraiment ?

-Vraiment. C'est cadeau. Ça ne te donne pas envie ?

-Ben...moi je suis pas...je suis pas trop branché sur les mecs personnellement...

-Pourquoi, t'as déjà essayé ?

-Non, mais...

-Alors t'en sais rien ! Essaye, allez, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! »

Leroy n'osa pas protester, mais il n'avait pas l'air très motivé. Will au contraire était déjà en train de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, tout sourire. Il regardait Kyle avec un air gourmand qui donnait à Kyle envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais où aurait-il pu aller ? Il était coincé dans cette pièce, et même si par miracle il avait pu s'enfuir, le garde, et tous les autres malfaiteurs de l'immeuble, l'auraient aussitôt ramené par la peau du cou. Will se retrouva très vite complètement nu. Il bandait déjà. Le jeune drogué jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Cartman, qui hocha la tête sereinement, toujours assis derrière son bureau. Will sourit, et sans crier gare, il se jeta sur Kyle. Le roux poussa un hurlement de terreur.

« Non ! »

Et ce fut le dernier mot qu'il prononça cette nuit-là.

* * *

><p>Le ciel arborait une couleur violette quand Leroy et Will achevèrent leur besogne, pratiquement en même temps. Ils se retirèrent, essoufflés. Kyle s'effondra à terre et se roula en boule, tremblant de tous ses membres. Un mélange de sang et de sperme coulait de son anus. Ses cheveux emmêlés retombaient sur son visage, cachant ses yeux. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il y eut un long moment de silence, pendant lequel les trois violeurs regardèrent leur victime sans rien dire. Puis Cartman se leva.<p>

« Bon. Vous avez fini ? »

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard interrogateur avant de hocher la tête. Il n'y avait plus de violence en eux. Ils étaient fatigués, mais contents de leur performance de la nuit. Cartman aussi était content, et il leur fit signe de se rhabiller.

« Je pense que Kyle a retenu la leçon maintenant. »

Le jeune juif n'eut pas la moindre réaction. On aurait presque pu le croire mort, si ce n'était ces tremblements compulsifs. Cartman se pencha sur lui et détacha la corde qui lui entravait les poignets. Kyle avait de profondes marques à cet endroit, rouges et ensanglantées, car il s'était beaucoup débattu. Le gros adolescent le traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'au radiateur, au fond de la pièce, et alla chercher une paire de menottes dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il referma l'un des bracelet autour du poignet de Kyle, fit faire à la chaîne le tour d'un tuyau, et menotta enfin l'autre poignet de sa proie, en veillant à ne pas trop le serrer. Il voulait quand même le préserver un peu, sinon il ne pourrait pas tenir assez longtemps. Kyle rouvrit les yeux, et regarda son bourreau sans vraiment le voir.

Will et Leroy étaient rhabillés, et ils jetèrent un coup d'œil interrogateur à leur chef. Cartman se redressa, s'étira, et leur adressa un sourire satisfait.

« Bon, merci les gars. C'était une bonne soirée. »

Ils lui rendirent son sourire, saluèrent, et se détournèrent, prêts à partir.

« Attendez une seconde ! »

Cartman se dirigea vers son bureau, fouilla quelques secondes, et en sortit deux épaisses liasses de billets verts, qu'il lança à chacun de ses sbires. Will attrapa la sienne, et se mit aussitôt à compter la somme que lui avait rapportée sa nuit de viol. Quand il eut fini, il poussa un sifflement joyeux.

« Merci patron !

-Y a pas de quoi. Si Kyle me fait encore des histoires, peut-être que je vous rappellerai.

-C'est quand vous voulez ! »

Will rangea l'argent dans sa poche, et regarda une dernière fois Kyle, prostré et silencieux. Le junkie réalisa soudain pleinement ce qu'il venait de faire, et eut brusquement l'air inquiet. Il se tourna vers Cartman.

« Euh...dites-moi monsieur...est-ce que...vous êtes bien sûr de vous sur ce coup-là ?

-Comment ça ?

-Vous n'avez pas peur de Mysterion ? Il ne risque pas d'essayer de se venger s'il apprend ce qu'on a fait ? Après tout, on sait tous les trois que lui et ce juif...enfin, qu'ils ont une relation spéciale. La dernière fois, il a quand même...fait des dégâts dans nos rangs.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça Will. Ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant.

-Ah bon ?

-Non, aucune. Mysterion est fini. Je me suis occupé de lui tout à l'heure, il ne viendra plus jamais nous emmerder.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais. J'ai finalement neutralisé ce fils de pute. J'ai même remporté une double victoire ce soir, comme tu peux le constater. »

Cartman s'approcha de Kyle et lui caressa doucement la joue. Le jeune roux détourna le visage comme si le contact de son ennemi le brûlait.

« J'ai eu Kyle, poursuivit le gros. Et en même temps j'ai eu ma vengeance sur Mysterion à travers lui. Un juif, deux coups, une double victoire. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre maintenant. South Park est à nous. »

Cartman n'en dit pas plus, et Will n'osa pas l'interroger davantage malgré son envie évidente d'en savoir plus. Il y eut un moment d'incertitude, puis le gros lard jeta un coup d'œil impérieux à ses deux larbins. Ils comprirent le message, saluèrent, et sortirent.

Cartman contempla longtemps le visage ravagé de sa victime. Il souriait.

« Alors Kyle ? Ça t'a plu ? »

Le jeune roux ne répondit rien. Il songea une seconde à cracher à la figure de son bourreau, ou même à mordre cette main grasse et moite, mais il n'en trouva pas la force. Il était fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Il voulait seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que Cartman continuait à s'imposer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le laissait pas seul ? Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, qu'est-ce qui lui fallait de plus ? Kyle n'avait plus envie de lutter. Il avait envie de dormir. Dormir très profondément. Se plonger dans les ténèbres. Ne plus penser à rien. Oublier la souffrance lancinante entre ses fesses. Échapper à cet enfer. Juste quelques heures. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Après une éternité, Cartman se leva enfin. Il rassembla ses affaires et sortit de la pièce. Kyle l'entendit discuter un peu avec le garde, puis ses pas s'éloignèrent, jusqu'à devenir inaudibles. Il était enfin parti. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce. Kyle lâcha une exclamation de soulagement qui ressemblait à un sanglot et s'appuya contre le mur. Ses mains étaient menottées au radiateur, sur sa gauche. Il se tortilla pour trouver une position plus ou moins confortable et ferma les yeux, épuisé physiquement autant qu'émotionnellement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il ne sombre dans une apathie proche de l'évanouissement, et ses larmes continuèrent de couler longtemps après qu'il eut perdu toute conscience du monde extérieur.

* * *

><p>Le fouet claqua, et Kenny dut faire de gros efforts sur lui-même pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Il pouvait vaguement sentir le sang couler sur sa peau, le long de ses cuisses, puis de ses jambes, pour finalement finir sa course sur le sol, là où se formait déjà une petite mare écarlate. Face à lui se tenait McElroy, les yeux pleins d'une rage contenue, la main crispée sur son instrument de torture.<p>

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à garder le silence ? Tu sais que je peux continuer comme ça toute la nuit, non ? »

Le blond lui jeta un regard de défi, qui ne plut pas du tout au gourou. McElroy fronça les sourcils et fit de nouveau claquer son fouet sur la poitrine de sa proie. Kenny frémit, et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler, même si la douleur devenait de plus en plus intolérable.

Kenny était enfermé dans le grenier du gourou, là où se trouvaient les photos d'animaux mutilés et les livres bizarres. Le jeune garçon était torse nu, les mains retenues au dessus de sa tête par des chaînes d'acier accrochées au mur. Il ne restait plus grand chose de son costume de super-héros. Sur sa poitrine, de longues plaies encore sanglantes s'étalaient partout, au point qu'il n'y avait plus un seul centimètre carré de peau blanche encore visible. Sans les chaînes pour le retenir, Kenny se serait effondré, car sa jambe blessée lui faisait encore très mal, même si elle avait été pansée tant bien que mal par les sbires du gourou. McElroy n'aurait pas voulu que sa proie meure d'une hémorragie. Il s'était donné assez de mal comme ça pour le capturer, il n'avait pas envie de recommencer.

« Je te le demande encore une fois, s'exclama le gourou avec impatience. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand tu meurs ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? Qui est-ce que tu rencontres ? Et comment est-ce que tu reviens à la vie ?

-Je...J'en sais rien. » souffla le blond d'une voix faible.

Il y eut un nouveau coup de fouet, et cette fois Kenny ne put pas s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation de douleur. C'était la première fois depuis une heure qu'il montrait un signe de faiblesse, et McElroy voulut aussitôt en profiter.

« Alors, tu vas répondre ?

-Mais je vous dis que j'en sais rien ! Explosa soudain Kenny. Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?

-Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Non ! Je vous jure...je ne sais rien de plus !

-Tu m'as pourtant dit la dernière fois que tu avais vu le Paradis. Et l'Enfer aussi.

-Je...Parfois oui. Ça m'est arrivé. Mais je ne suis jamais resté longtemps.

-Et comment est-ce que tu reviens à la vie ? Pas par ton cadavre, ça je le sais.

-Je...je...me réveille dans mon lit. C'est tout.

-Tu n'as jamais rencontré Cthulhu dans la mort ? Il n'est jamais venu te parler ? Ni dans tes rêves ? A quoi est-ce que tu rêves d'ailleurs ?

-Je ne rêve jamais...Je n'ai jamais vu votre putain de monstre...Je vous le jure...»

McElroy ne répondit rien, mais son visage, après quelques secondes de réflexion, parut perdre de son énervement. Est-ce qu'il l'avait cru ? Kenny se sentit un peu soulagé mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde.

« Mais donc, poursuivit McElroy d'un ton inquisiteur, ça veut dire que quand tu meurs, tu te réveilles seulement dans ton lit ? Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Tu apparais, comme ça, d'un seul coup ? »

Le blond sentit une sourde inquiétude lui nouer les entrailles en pensant à sa mère. Il hocha la tête en essayant d'avoir l'air convaincu.

« Oui...Oui c'est ça. »

Kenny n'avait pas parlé de ses parents au gourou, et il comptait bien garder cette information pour lui jusqu'au bout. Il était hors de question que sa famille subisse elle aussi la folie furieuse de McElroy. Malheureusement, le gourou était quelqu'un de perspicace, même s'il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sur Kenny.

« Mais dans ce cas...si tu te contentes de mourir et de revenir sans rien de plus...Et si dans la mort tu ne vois rien, et si tu n'as jamais vu le grand Cthulhu...qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'amener à croire que mon culte avait quelque chose à voir avec tes pouvoirs ?»

Là Kenny fut incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à répondre. Son sang cessa de circuler une seconde, il jeta à McElroy un regard apeuré. Le gourou fronça les sourcils. Le fouet claqua de nouveau, et fit éclater la peau du jeune garçon, laissant une longue trace écarlate derrière elle. Kenny poussa un cri de douleur, qui résonna dans la pièce. Tout son corps n'était plus que souffrance. McElroy le regarda quelques instants d'un air froid, avant de s'avancer vers lui. Il lui saisit les cheveux à pleine main et l'obligea à relever la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Kenny frémit, et le gourou eut l'air de plus en plus impatient.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me sembles si familier ? Murmura McElroy. Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà rencontré ? Pourtant je crois que je m'en souviendrais si nos routes s'étaient déjà croisées...Je ne fréquente que les membres de mon culte...Et j'ai quitté South Park il y a des années, sûrement avant ta naissance...Qui es-tu en réalité ? »

Kenny pensa de nouveau à ses parents, et du faire de gros efforts sur lui-même pour ne rien laisser deviner de ses pensées. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup hérité de sa mère au niveau de son apparence physique. Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes yeux bleus clairs, le même visage fin, les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés, à part que Carol les avait roux et que Kenny les avait blonds. Est-ce que c'était elle que McElroy croyait reconnaître à travers lui ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire le rapprochement ? Pourtant après une longue inspection, le gourou finit par le lâcher, toujours aussi énervé, et leva son instrument de torture à nouveau.

Des heures plus tard, alors que Kenny appelait la mort de tous ses vœux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, McElroy cessa enfin son interrogatoire. Le blond en fut à peine conscient. C'était à peine s'il était capable de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit à présent. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur maintenant qu'il était capable de percevoir. Douleur émanant de son corps torturé, douleur due à son épuisement, et il y avait aussi celle qui venait de son esprit. C'était un mélange confus de peur, de haine et de désespoir, qui formait comme un brouillard dans sa tête, quelque chose de trop flou pour qu'il puisse clairement le définir. Un peu comme s'il était dans un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Un cauchemar beaucoup trop réel, qui s'était infiltré au plus profond de son âme. Mais Kenny n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Il n'y avait pas de réveil possible.

Il sentit vaguement une main se poser sous son menton, un objet dur et froid effleura ses lèvres. Il cilla, et ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, avant de percevoir quelque chose de liquide entre ses commissures asséchées. De l'eau.

« Allez bois » dit le gourou d'un ton impérieux.

Kenny cilla encore une fois et vit enfin distinctement le verre d'eau que lui offrait McElroy. Le jeune blond était terriblement assoiffé. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait bu et mangé ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il était prisonnier ici, des heures, des jours peut-être, qu'il subissait la folie furieuse de ce cinglé sans pouvoir résister. Tout son corps sembla s'éveiller au contact des quelques gouttes qui s'étaient infiltrées entre ses lèvres. Brusquement, Kenny quitta son état semi-végétatif et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement plaintif. Il avait tellement mal...Ses plaies encore sanguinolentes le brûlaient comme si on l'avait marqué avec un tisonnier. Et il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus aucune sensation dans les bras. Seules les chaînes retenant ses poignets l'empêchaient de s'écrouler à terre, et il avait vaguement l'impression de saigner à cet endroit, pourtant ses bras ne lui faisaient pas mal. Ils étaient engourdis. Comme morts en fait...

McElroy appuya de nouveau le verre contre les lèvres de Kenny, avec plus d'insistance. Le blond serra les lèvres et détourna la tête. Sa bouche était sèche comme du papier de verre, mais il était hors de question pour lui d'accepter quoi que ce soit de Jim McElroy. De toute façon, mourir de déshydratation lui semblait une option plutôt séduisante, à tout prendre. Malheureusement, le gourou ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, aussi quand il eut compris que sa proie n'ouvrirait pas la bouche, il lâcha son menton pour lui donner un coup brutal dans le ventre. Un éclair de douleur traversa le corps de Kenny, il lâcha un cri, et le gourou en profita pour vider le contenu du verre dans sa bouche. Kenny voulut tout recracher, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. McElroy plaqua une main de fer contre sa mâchoire, et le blond ne put que se débattre faiblement. Il finit par avaler après une courte lutte contre son bourreau, et contre les besoins vitaux de son propre corps. Les quelques centilitres d'eau ne soulagèrent pas sa souffrance pourtant, au contraire, il lui sembla que ça n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa soif.

Le gourou esquissa un bref sourire triomphant et rangea le verre sur une étagère derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espères au juste ? Tu as l'intention de te laisser mourir de soif ? C'est inutile d'essayer. Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. »

Kenny déglutit tant bien que mal avec le peu de salive qu'il avait en bouche. Il releva un peu la tête et croisa le regard de Jim McElroy. Une étincelle de haine pure naquit dans ses yeux. Il voulut parler, mais il ne parvint qu'à émettre des sons gutturaux incompréhensibles. Le gourou haussa le sourcil, et reprit le verre, qu'il remplit d'eau à nouveau.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Je n'ai pas compris, peux-tu répéter ? »

Il tendit le verre plein à Kenny, qui cette fois en avala le contenu sans chercher à résister. Le blond toussa, et renversa quelques gouttes par terre, qui disparurent au milieu des taches sanglantes. Kenny se sentit un peu mieux, et prit une profonde inspiration avant de croiser de nouveau le regard du gourou.

« Je...vous jure...je vous tuerai... »

McElroy eut l'air brièvement étonné, puis son visage se crispa dans un rictus moqueur.

« Me tuer ? Tiens donc ! C'est drôle, mais moi c'est exactement le contraire que j'attends de toi. »

Kenny serra les dents, et fut saisi de l'envie irrépressible de massacrer cet homme à mains nues. Malheureusement, il en était incapable en cet instant. Il commençait même à se demander s'il en aurait jamais l'opportunité, à l'avenir. Si toutefois il y avait pour lui un autre avenir que la séquestration et la torture. Pour la millième fois, Kenny se reprocha furieusement de n'avoir pas tué McElroy quand il en avait eu la possibilité. Si seulement il avait écouté son instinct...si seulement il n'avait pas voulu suivre toutes ces conneries de morales super-héroïques de merde ! Ne jamais tuer de sang-froid, toujours essayer de neutraliser le méchant sans blesser personne...Quel bon Dieu de tas de fumisteries à la con ! Certaines personnes ne méritaient tout simplement pas de vivre. Et le gourou était même en tête de liste.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures, poursuivit Jim McElroy. Bien au contraire. Même sans parler du fait que tu finirais par ressusciter et que je devrais repartir à ta recherche. Je veux absolument comprendre comment tu as pu obtenir ces pouvoirs.

-Bordel...Pourquoi...ça vous intéresse tant que ça ?

-Pourquoi ? Répéta le gourou d'un air surpris. C'est toi qui me demande pourquoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta chance ? Tu es immortel ! Immortel ! Ça veut dire que tu vivras éternellement ! Que ni la maladie, ni le meurtre, ni les accidents ne t'atteindront jamais ! Que tu es libre de faire tout ce que tu veux ! Est-ce que tu sais ce dont seraient capables les habitants de cette planète pour obtenir un pouvoir comme celui-là ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que c'est, la peur de mourir ? Non, bien sûr que non, comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur de la mort, puisque tu la domines. Tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit, puisque que tu as l'éternité devant toi. Tout le temps dont tu as besoin pour réaliser tes rêves. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais posséder de mieux que ça ? »

Kenny lui jeta un regard vide. Le gourou eut l'air contrarié, et fronça les sourcils. Il darda sur sa proie un regard pénétrant, que le jeune blond avait fini par assimiler à une tentative pour lire dans ses pensées. Comme les fois précédentes, McElroy n'arriva à rien, et un rictus de colère s'afficha sur son visage.

« Tu m'énerves Kenny. Tu m'énerves de plus en plus. Comment est-ce qu'un gamin insolent et stupide comme toi a pu obtenir ce genre de pouvoir ?

-Vous...Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Je vous ai déjà dit...que je ne savais pas...Je suis né comme ça...

-Et c'est exactement ça que je ne comprends pas ! Ragea le gourou. Personne ne peut venir au monde avec ce genre de pouvoir, personne ! C'est contraire à tout ce qu'on m'a enseigné ! Seule une dévotion absolue et un travail intensif peuvent amener un humain à améliorer ses capacités mentales ! Toi, tu...Tu n'as jamais rien fait de ta vie, et pourtant tu possèdes l'immortalité ! Et ça...Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça m'exaspère... »

McElroy avait l'air vraiment en colère maintenant. Kenny le regarda sans comprendre sa réaction, aussi le gourou se crut-il obligé de lui mettre les points sur les i.

« Toute ma vie j'ai servi le grand Cthulhu. Toute ma vie je l'ai vénéré. J'ai étudié le _Necronomicon_ jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. J'ai organisé des cérémonies en son nom. J'ai recruté des adeptes. J'ai vécu dans la clandestinité. J'ai tout supporté sans jamais me plaindre, parce que je savais qu'au bout du compte, je serai justement récompensé. J'ai finalement appris à lire dans les pensées, et je me croyais privilégié...Et ensuite...Ensuite tu débarques chez moi...En affirmant être immortel depuis ta naissance. Et tes capacités mentales se révèlent largement supérieures aux miennes. Alors que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour le mériter. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu possèdes l'immortalité et pas moi ? Je mérite cent fois plus que toi d'avoir ce pouvoir ! »

Kenny fixa le gourou pendant quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop con.

-Quoi ?

-Vous...Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien à rien. Toutes vos belles paroles sur la chance que j'ai, et toutes ces conneries...Vous vous plantez complètement. Vous n'avez pas idée de l'enfer que c'est de vivre avec ça...

-Tss, tu ne me feras jamais croire que l'immortalité est un fardeau. C'est impossible.

-Putain, mais vous en savez quoi, vous ? Explosa soudain Kenny. Vous vénérez un monstre venu des confins de l'espace et vous croyez avoir la vérité absolue ? Je vis avec cette malédiction depuis toujours ! Est-ce que vous savez seulement ce que ça fait d'être poignardé ? De se faire tirer dessus ? Décapiter ? Découper ? Brûler ? Rouler dessus ? Vous croyez que c'est super cool peut-être ? Et bien non ! Ça fait mal ! Et je suis condamné à ça, et personne ne me croit ! Vous...Vous voulez être comme moi...Alors que moi je donnerais tout pour ne plus avoir à subir ça ! »

Kenny s'interrompit, haletant, et surpris lui-même de la virulence avec laquelle il venait de contredire le gourou. Il savait pourtant d'expérience que les gens avaient tendance à penser que l'immortalité était quelque chose d'inestimable. Mais l'entendre de la propre bouche de Jim McElroy, un homme qu'il aurait cru plus perspicace que le commun des mortels, était trop frustrant pour qu'il puisse le supporter.

McElroy n'eut pas l'air très impressionné par son coup d'éclat et se contenta de ricaner.

« Je suis sûr que je pourrais m'accommoder de ce genre de désagrément, affirma t-il. Mais dis-moi, si tu tiens si peu que ça à ton pouvoir, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à me cacher des choses ? Pourquoi ne pas coopérer ?

-Parce que...souffla le blond. Parce que vous êtes cinglé. »

Le gourou ouvrit grand les yeux et lâcha une exclamation de rage. Il leva la main et frappa avec violence le visage de Kenny, qui sentit à la douleur lancinante de ses plaies s'ajouter celle, cuisante, de sa joue.

« Ferme-la ! Cria le gourou. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, espèce de sale petit morveux ? Toi et les autres, vous ne comprenez rien à rien ! Je ne suis pas cinglé !

-Quoi.. ? Gémit Kenny. Quels autres ?

-Les autres gourous. Je sais qu'ils me méprisent. Ils disent que je suis trop présomptueux. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me parler de cette nuit, il y a dix-sept ans...

-Que...Quelle nuit ?

-Cette nuit-là...Il y a dix-sept ans. Quatre de mes fidèles sont morts au cours d'une cérémonie qui a mal tourné. La maison était complètement démolie. Il y a eu des blessés. D'ailleurs, ce sont les voisins qui ont appelé la police, à cause des cris...C'est là que j'ai été arrêté et condamné. Ils ont dit que mon culte était une secte, et que c'était de ma faute si ces gens étaient morts...Mais c'était un accident ! Je n'avais pas prévu leur mort ! Et ce n'est même pas moi qui les ai tués au final ! Je le leur ai expliqué des dizaines de fois, mais ils continuent de dire que c'est de ma faute. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient, tous ? Que j'avais envie de faire de la prison ? Oui, d'accord, peut-être que j'ai un peu trop surestimé mes capacités...Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour me juger encore, dix-sept ans plus tard ? »

Les mots sans queue ni tête du gourou pénétrèrent l'esprit de Kenny au bout de quelques instants. Le jeune garçon tiqua, et releva un peu la tête. Quelque chose venait de le frapper dans les paroles de McElroy.

« Il y a dix-sept ans ? La nuit où vous avez été arrêté ? »

Stuart et Carol McCormick étaient présents cette nuit-là. La photo du journal officiel de la ville le prouvait. C'était la nuit où Kenny avait été engendré, si toutefois ses calculs étaient exacts. Un vif intérêt se peignit soudain sur le visage du blond.

« Vous dites que la cérémonie a mal tourné ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et pourquoi il y a eu des morts ? »

Le gourou ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ses yeux accrochèrent soudain le visage attentif de sa proie. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as l'air intéressé...Est-ce que ce que je t'ai dit te fait penser à quelque chose ? Quelque chose que tu ne m'aurais pas révélé sur toi ? »

Kenny prit brusquement conscience qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit. Il s'adressa de violents reproches intérieurs, mais ne dit rien de plus, ce qui agaça encore plus le gourou.

« Tu ne veux rien dire ? Très bien. On va bien voir qui de nous deux l'emportera ! De toute façon, tu finiras bien par me dire ce que je veux savoir. »

Sur ces mots, Jim McElroy leva de nouveau son fouet. Le temps s'écoula ensuite comme un long fleuve de souffrance. Kenny cria, longtemps, au point que sa voix ne fut bientôt plus qu'un son rocailleux et faible, mais pourtant sa volonté ne cédait pas. Pas encore. Il n'y avait néanmoins plus grand chose du super-héros froid et implacable en lui. Il n'était plus Mysterion. Il était juste Kenny maintenant. Kenny seul, sans Kyle, sans personne, sans rien. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour s'échapper de cet enfer. Et dans ces circonstances, comment pouvait-il espérer sauver Kyle quand il ne pouvait même pas se sauver lui-même ?


	25. Chapter 25

**Après un mois d'absence, voici le chapitre 25. Pour ce qui est de la suite, je ne sais pas quand je la posterai, mais il y a des chances pour qu'à partir de maintenant le rythme soit plutôt d'un chapitre toutes les trois semaines/ un mois. Et oui, j'ai un planning très chargé en ce moment, et pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Voilà, merci encore de me suivre, laissez un commentaire si vous voulez. A la prochaine!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

Dans une petite pièce, quelque part dans cet immeuble délabré servant de QG à Cartman, un homme imposant au teint olivâtre était en train de faire ses comptes. Sur la table devant lui se trouvait un assortiment hétéroclite de sachets de poudre blanche, de pilules colorées, de comprimés rangés dans des fioles plus ou moins grandes, et d'herbes d'origine douteuse. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient debout face à cet homme, pour la plupart de jeunes hommes n'ayant pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Certains d'entre eux avaient l'air nerveux, d'autres tout à fait calmes, et quelques uns affichaient même une expression de parfaite satisfaction. Aucun d'eux ne disait le moindre mot, ils étaient tous là, à attendre d'être appelés, les yeux fixés sur l'homme massif en train d'écrire dans son livre de comptes.

L'homme s'appelait Ginelli, il était d'origine italienne, et c'était le plus gros bonnet de la drogue dans le secteur. L'achat, la vente, la coupe, l'organisation du business, tout passait par lui, et il gagnait chaque jour de véritables fortunes avec les bénéfices qu'il retirait. Un homme puissant, une des têtes pensantes de la criminalité à South Park, et un allié fidèle d'Eric Cartman. Les jeunes hommes autour de lui étaient ses dealers, tout juste rentrés de leur boulot, et venus apporter à leur chef leurs recettes de la nuit.

« Luke ? »

Un jeune homme blond s'avança et tendit une liasse de billets à son patron. Ginelli les compta soigneusement et hocha la tête, avant de s'emparer de son stylo. Il traça quelques lignes dans son livre.

« 500. Très bien, le compte y est. Terrence ? »

Un autre jeune homme, brun cette fois, fit un pas en avant et tendit à son chef quelques billets, ainsi que plusieurs sachets de poudre blanche. Ginelli haussa le sourcil.

« Quoi, tu n'as pas tout vendu ?

-Non monsieur. Je me suis fait repérer par les flics, et j'ai du courir pour ne pas me faire embarquer.

-Ah, je vois. Tu as bien fait. Ça nous fait combien alors ?

-300 monsieur. Avec les sachets qui me reste, ça fait bien le compte. »

Ginelli vérifia les dires de son sbire, avant de hocher la tête et de ranger les sachets restant dans un coin. Il nota la recette de Terrence dans son gros livre, avant d'appeler le dealer suivant.

«Kevin ? »

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux d'un brun pisseux, s'avança vers son patron avec une épaisse liasse de billets verts à la main. Ginelli s'en empara, les compta, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sifflement admiratif

« 1000 dollars ? Sérieusement ? Comment tu as fait ?

-Oh, j'ai eu quelques petits démêlés avec des mecs du côté de Maiden Street. J'ai du leur rappeler qui commandait dans ce quartier, et ils ont absolument tenu à se faire pardonner...

-Hmm...C'est bien joué de ta part, mon cher Kevin. Vraiment, de tous les types qui travaillent pour moi, tu es de loin le meilleur. »

Le jeune dealer sourit modestement. Les autres le regardèrent avec admiration, et une vague crainte respectueuse. Ginelli rangea l'argent dans un tiroir, et en profita pour attraper des sachets remplis de cristaux blanchâtres qu'il tendit à Kevin.

« Tiens, prends ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est monsieur ?

-Diméthyltryptamine. DMT plus familièrement. Ça se fume comme un joint. On en trouve de plus en plus dans les états du sud, ça a beaucoup de succès. J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi Kevin. Tu vas prendre ça et en donner à quelques uns de nos clients réguliers, histoire de voir si ça vaudrait le coup de se lancer dans le business. »

Kevin hocha la tête et s'empara docilement des sachets, qu'il rangea dans sa poche, en promettant de rendre compte à Ginelli dès le lendemain soir. Le patron lui jeta un regard approbateur, et lui fit signe de s'écarter, qu'il puisse continuer à amasser les recettes des autres dealers.

Ginelli aimait bien Kevin McCormick. Il était loyal, calme, courtois sans être lèche-cul, malin sans être fourbe, et possédait en prime des nerfs d'acier, une qualité indispensable à tout revendeur digne de ce nom. Durant les quelques mois qu'il avait passé au service du grand Italien, il avait su faire ses preuves, en gérant de main de maître la vente de drogue, les menaces des rivaux, l'agressivité des camés et la détermination des flics. Évidemment, Kevin restait un junkie, donc quelqu'un à qui on ne pouvait jamais faire entièrement confiance, mais Ginelli ne désespérait pas de le voir décrocher un jour ou l'autre, et il avait de plus en plus tendance à s'appuyer sur lui pour la gestion du business. D'ailleurs, ce fait était bien connu dans le milieu des drogués, et Kevin McCormick jouissait en conséquence d'un certain respect, pour ne pas dire d'une véritable autorité auprès de ses semblables. Et pourtant, jamais Kevin n'avait essayé d'en abuser. Au contraire, il était assez intelligent pour savoir où était sa place, et il était parfaitement conscient que tout ce qu'il avait, il ne le devait à personne d'autre qu'à Ginelli. Et cette lucidité lui valait encore plus de considération de la part du patron.

Par ailleurs, Ginelli songeait de plus en plus sérieusement à lui donner plus de responsabilités au sein de leur business. On avait toujours besoin d'hommes intelligents dans le milieu. Kevin avait déjà prouvé sa loyauté, et il avait su s'imposer auprès des autres camés. Peut-être même que Ginelli pourrait en faire son second...Ça valait peut-être le coup d'y penser...Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Cartman, un jour. Une décision de ce genre ne pouvait pas être prise sans en référer au grand patron, et Cartman voudrait sûrement rencontrer Kevin lui-même avant de lui accorder un rôle plus important au sein de leur organisation. Pour le moment, Kevin n'avait jamais rencontré Cartman, et il était même probable que le gros adolescent n'ait jamais entendu parler de ce junkie en particulier. Ginelli devrait y réfléchir. Mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Cartman ne veuille pas de Kevin parmi ses fidèles, non ?

«Bon, tout s'est bien passé cette nuit ? Demanda t-il. Rien de spécial à signaler ?

-Non monsieur.

-Rien de mon côté.

-Aucun problème.

-J'ai juste croisé deux flics en patrouille, mais j'ai réussi à les semer.

-Si ce n'est que ça...Et Mysterion ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

-Non.

-Non.

-Non, mais vous avez pas entendu la nouvelle ? Il paraît que Cartman s'est débarrassé de lui pour de bon ! »

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le dealer qui venait de parler.

« Attends, t'es sérieux ?

-Ouais, sérieux, vous l'avez pas vu tout à l'heure ? Il est rentré avec un grand sourire, et il a fait savoir tout le monde que Mysterion nous ferait plus jamais d'emmerdes. En plus il a ramené ce mec là, le juif. Comment c'est déjà son nom ?...Brovinski ?

-Broflovski ? Kyle Broflovski ? Le rouquin?

-Le mec qu'il veut choper depuis des mois ?

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Il l'a ramené ici, je les ai vus tout à l'heure ! S'il a fait ça, c'est qu'il doit être sûr de lui, non ?

-Tu déconnes ?

-Nan, je vous jure ! D'ailleurs Kevin était avec moi ! Hein Kevin, tu les as bien vu, Cartman et Broflovski, tout à l'heure ? »

Kevin McCormick acquiesça sans mot dire. Les autres dealers poussèrent des exclamations surexcitées.

« Putain, c'est vrai ? S'il a fait ça c'est qu'il a pas peur de Mysterion !

-Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait de son juif !

-Ça veut dire qu'on est réellement débarrassés de Mysterion ? Mais c'est génial ça !»

Kevin McCormick ne participa que du bout des lèvres à l'enthousiasme général. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur ses sachets de DMT, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à qui il allait les donner, mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cette scène qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, celle où Cartman était rentré triomphant avec Kyle Broflovski. Il était un peu mal à l'aise. Non pas qu'il éprouvait le moindre regret pour ce juif, en réalité il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre de lui. C'était pour son frère Kenny qu'il s'inquiétait. Est-ce qu'il était au courant que son petit copain avait été enlevé par Cartman ? Et si oui, comment est-ce qu'il allait réagir ? Est-ce qu'il ne risquait pas...de faire une connerie ?

Kevin se sentit brusquement nerveux. Il n'avait dit à personne que Kenny se tapait Kyle Broflovski, et il était certain d'être le seul au courant, sinon on serait forcément venu lui en parler. Son petit frère avait eu la bonne idée de fermer sa gueule à ce sujet, encore heureux. Pourtant...Pourtant Kevin connaissait bien Kenny. Ils étaient du même sang après tout. Et s'il y avait bien un truc de récurrent chez Kenny, depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits, c'était sa manie de foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquences, et parfois de finir dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

La satisfaction du devoir accomplie disparut aussitôt, et Kevin se ressentit alors rien d'autre qu'une inquiétude mal définie. La peur que son frère ne fasse quelque chose de stupide quand il apprendrait l'enlèvement de son petit copain. Par exemple, se frotter à plus fort que lui. Essayer de venir ici pour récupérer Kyle. C'était tout à fait son genre. On aurait pu croire que même Kenny ne serait pas assez bête pour venir seul ici dans l'espoir insensé de sauver son petit copain, mais Kevin McCormick savait que quand son frère avait quelque chose en tête, c'était impossible de l'en détourner, et que rien au monde ne pouvait l'arrêter. Même pas la menace d'une mort immédiate. Et ici, c'était un milieu sanguinaire, un monde où il fallait faire constamment attention à là où on mettait les pieds si on ne voulait pas y laisser sa peau. Kevin avait durement appris la leçon des années plus tôt, et il avait su s'adapter pour survivre. Kenny n'y connaissait rien. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir s'il s'en mêlait.

Kevin réfléchit longuement, et prit brusquement une décision. Dès qu'il serait rentré chez lui, il irait voir son frère, et ils auraient une longue conversation tous les deux. Il devrait lui faire comprendre qu'il devait absolument abandonner l'idée de récupérer son juif. Maintenant, Kyle Broflovski était perdu, et si Kenny ne voulait pas d'ennuis, il ferait mieux de laisser tomber. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le rouquin. Cartman ne le laisserait jamais partir, et si Kenny essayait de s'en mêler, sa vie risquait fort d'être courte et sa mort lente. Kevin était bien décidé à le lui faire comprendre. Sans doute que Kenny allait se mettre en colère, il allait sûrement vouloir faire des conneries, mais Kevin n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer sans être certain qu'il avait saisi le message. C'était son petit frère après tout. Et le devoir de Kevin, c'était de veiller sur lui. Après tout, qui d'autre pourrait le faire ?

Sur cette pensée, Kevin s'empara d'une des nombreuses seringues qui traînaient sur la table, ainsi que du sachet de poudre blanche auquel il avait droit après chaque nuit de boulot. Il se prépara tranquillement son shoot, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation enthousiaste des autres dealers et de Ginelli. La disparition de Mysterion était une bonne chose, sans aucun doute, mais en cet instant Kevin avait l'impression qu'il serait incapable d'apprécier la nouvelle tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une longue et sérieuse conversation avec son petit frère. Sa propre sensibilité l'étonna presque. En temps normal, Kevin ne pensait presque jamais à Kenny, et le considérait volontiers comme un petit branleur stupide. Mais bien entendu, d'habitude il tenait pour acquis que Kenny n'avait rien à faire dans son monde, et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de pénétrer cet univers de drogue, de violence et de lutte pour survivre. Cette fois, il en était autrement. Cette fois, Kenny avait vraiment besoin de l'expérience de son grand frère. Une étrange fierté s'empara de Kevin à cette pensée, et il esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il enfonçait l'aiguille dans son bras gauche.

Quand il se fut injecté sa drogue dans la veine, Kevin se sentit tout de suite mieux. Ce n'était pas une extraordinaire sensation de bien-être, comme la première fois, des années plus tôt ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en était plus à ce stade. C'était un simple contentement, qui ne durerait même pas une minute, et dont le seul et unique intérêt serait de l'empêcher de faire une crise de manque. Kevin le savait, et il n'y pouvait rien. Pour que sa drogue lui fasse plus d'effet, il aurait fallu qu'il augmente la dose, mais il savait que Ginelli hurlerait s'il s'avisait seulement d'en parler. Sans parler du fait qu'il y laisserait très certainement sa peau. D'ailleurs, Kevin avait la conviction absolue que c'était comme ça qu'il passerait l'arme à gauche, tôt ou tard. Par accident, ou volontairement, peu importait. C'était comme ça. C'était la vie qu'il avait choisie, et à laquelle il ne pouvait plus échapper maintenant. De toute façon, pourquoi aurait-il voulu en changer ? Il avait du fric, de la dope, il était respecté, et il pouvait même ramener de l'argent chez lui pour aider un peu sa famille.

Kevin savait que Kenny le méprisait pour ce qu'il était. Petit con, avec des conneries de principes moraux de bourge. Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait ? Est-ce qu'il avait la moindre idée de la lutte quotidienne que son frère devait mener ? Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de la violence, des combats, des menaces, de la mort, même ? Il devait être content de lui, le sage, le gentil Kenny qui avait su ne pas céder aux mêmes démons que son junkie de grand frère, et qui à la place préférait se taper tout ce que South Park comptait de chattes, sans parler de quelques bites, pour faire bonne mesure ! Et bien, cette fois Kevin avait bien l'intention de lui parler un peu plus de cet univers qu'il détestait tant ! Qu'il comprenne bien ce que c'était, et qu'il sache ce qu'il risquait s'il s'avisait d'y pénétrer sans être préparé ! Peut-être qu'il arrêterait de juger Kevin après ça. Peut-être qu'il comprendrait que son grand frère méritait plus de respect que de mépris pour avoir pu réussir dans ce milieu sordide. Peut-être même...qu'il pourrait l'admirer. Au moins un petit peu...

« Il est où Will ? demanda soudain Ginelli en examinant son livre de compte. Il n'était pas censé vendre la came avec toi ce soir, Luke?

-Cartman l'a appelé tout à l'heure, répondit un des dealers. Je crois qu'il est encore dans son bureau.

-Vraiment ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Je ne sais pas monsieur. Cartman lui avait déjà confié une mission, il y a un mois, mais il a jamais voulu en parler.

-Oui, Cartman lui avait demandé de garder ça secret... »

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et Will entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les autres dealers le suivirent du regard, intrigués, tandis que Ginelli semblait quelque peu contrarié.

« Enfin tu daignes te joindre à nous ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu toute la nuit ?

-J'étais avec Eric Cartman, monsieur, répondit le junkie en s'avançant vers le bureau de son chef. Il avait quelque chose à me demander... »

Sur ces mots, Will sortit de sa poche une épaisse liasse de billets verts qu'il posa délicatement devant Ginelli, avant de s'emparer d'une seringue propre et de plusieurs sachets de poudre. Ginelli compta les billets, les yeux de plus en plus ronds, jusqu'à lâcher une exclamation de stupeur.

«Deux mille dollars ?

-Quoi ?

-C'est une blague ?

-Putain Will, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Cartman pour avoir tout ce fric ? Tu l'as sucé ou quoi ?

-Pff, pour ce prix, je lui aurais carrément fait la totale ! Répliqua Will en ouvrant l'un de ses sachets de drogue. Mais non, je l'ai pas sucé. C'est le petit rouquin qui a morflé. Terrence, tu me prêtes ton briquet ? »

Le dénommé Terrence lui passa l'objet sans le quitter des yeux, interloqué. Tous les regards dans la pièce étaient posés sur Will, qui avait l'air ravi de cette attention, mais ne dit rien de plus. Il fallut qu'un autre dealer pose la question que tous avaient aux lèvres.

« Attends...Cartman t'a laissé jouer avec son juif ? Sérieusement ?

-Et ouais. Il avait besoin qu'on lui apprenne le respect. C'est qu'il se débat, le petit youpin ! Il a fallu qu'on s'y mette à trois avant de réussir à le calmer. »

Des éclats de rire graveleux saluèrent cette remarque. Will se fit son shoot sans cesser de sourire. Il respirait la béatitude post-baise par tous les pores. Kevin s'obligea à rire avec les autres, mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il lui tardait de retrouver Kenny. A chaque minute qui passait, il était susceptible de faire quelque chose de stupide, si toutefois il était au courant pour l'enlèvement de Kyle. Dans tous les cas, Kevin n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et il se demanda comment partir sans avoir l'air impoli. Chaque soir, c'était Ginelli qui leur donnait leur congé, et si n'importe lequel de ses dealers avait osé s'en aller sans son accord, il l'aurait très mal pris. Ginelli était un homme qui tenait beaucoup à la politesse.

«Hé Will, dis-nous...C'est vrai que Cartman s'est débarrassé de Mysterion ? Tout le monde parle plus que de ça maintenant.

-Il m'en a pas parlé, mais s'il a ramené son juif ici, c'est qu'il est sûr de lui !

-Mais je croyais qu'il était immortel ?

-Peut-être, et alors ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre emmerdeur, mais Cartman était très sûr de lui. Il me l'a même dit tout à l'heure, c'est une double victoire qu'il a remporté sur Mysterion !

-Une double victoire ? Comment ça une double victoire ? »

Will hésita, conscient d'en avoir peut-être trop dit. Cartman lui avait bien dit un mois plus tôt qu'il le tuerait s'il osait parler à qui que ce soit de la relation bien particulière entre Mysterion et Broflovski. Pourtant, en cet instant, Will eut la soudaine certitude que ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Pourquoi s'en faire pour ça ? Il avait bien baisé, il avait de l'héro plein les veines, il était riche, la vie était belle, et Cartman avait gagné ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer, maintenant, que les gens sachent ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils risquaient ?

« Putain Will, fais pas ta pute, dis-nous ! »

Même Ginelli dardait un regard insistant sur lui. Ils avaient tous très envie de savoir. Will ne put s'empêcher de sourire, enchanté d'être le centre de l'attention, et il céda donc à la demande générale. Sans se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas à propos de Mysterion, et qui concernait directement l'un des dealers présent dans la pièce.

« En fait...avoua Will dans un semi-murmure, Kyle Broflovski, c'est pas seulement le fantasme de Cartman.

-Ah non ?

-Non. Vous allez jamais le croire, mais en fait c'est aussi...la petite copine de Mysterion ! »

Kevin McCormick regarda son ami avec incompréhension. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air de réaliser plus que lui.

« Attends, quoi ?

-Je vous jure que j'invente rien ! Insista Will avec un sourire triomphant. Kyle Broflovski se tapait Mysterion ! Toutes les nuits, qu'il venait le rejoindre dans sa chambre et qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air ! Cartman les a surpris une fois, et il était vraiment furax.

-C'est pas vrai ? Tu déconnes ?

-Ce petit bourge juif et roux ? Il couchait avec Mysterion ?

-Ça veut dire que Mysterion c'est un pédé ?

-Et comment ! S'exclama Will. Moi j'aime peut-être la bite, et j'en ai pas honte, mais franchement Mysterion, lui c'était vraiment une foutue tapette ! Il se contentait pas de le baiser, son juif ! Non non non, c'était des je t'aime à tout va, des regards énamourés, des grands baisers passionnés, trop mignon ! On se serait presque cru dans un roman Harlequin ! »

Les mots de Will éveillèrent alors un souvenir en Kevin, un souvenir qui l'avait beaucoup tourmenté les jours précédents. Il n'y a pas si longtemps...Dans la chambre de Kenny...Des bruits bien familiers...Des gémissements, des cris d'extase, des murmures et des rires...Kyle Broflovski sortant de la chambre de son frère en caleçon...Kenny, nu...Les deux garçons...qui couchaient ensemble...Une sacré surprise pour lui. Une source d'inquiétude aussi. Parce que Kyle Broflovski c'était la victime désignée de Cartman, tout le monde le savait. Pourtant Kenny...Couchait avec lui. Ça l'avait étonné, car Broflovski passait pour être un petit youpin coincé du cul, du coup pour qu'il accepte les avances de Kenny, il fallait vraiment qu'il...qu'il l'aime. Qu'ils s'aiment. Tous les deux...Mais pourtant si Broflovski couchait avec Mysterion...

Mysterion...

Kevin sentit son sang se glacer.

Oh bordel de merde, non !

« Kevin, ça ne va pas ? Demanda brusquement Ginelli. Tu es tout pâle. »

Le jeune homme prit conscience avec horreur que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Pâle, lui ? Et comment qu'il était pâle ! Parce qu'il avait la trouille tout à coup, une putain de trouille à crever, et il y avait de quoi ! Parce que si ce que disait Will était vrai...Mais non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Pas ici. Surtout pas. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne ne devait se douter...

L'instinct de survie taillé à la scie par des années de mauvaises fréquentations poussa Kevin à prendre un air maladif, et à poser une main tremblante sur son front.

« Je me sens pas très bien...J'ai l'impression d'être complètement défoncé...Je crois que je fais un mauvais trip...

-T'as pris quelque chose, à part ta dose d'héro ?

-Ouais...un cacheton...mescaline...y a une heure.

-Ah, les trucs boliviens ? Ouais, c'est vraiment de la merde ceux-là...La dernière fois j'ai passé deux heures dans mon lit à fixer le plafond, j'avais l'impression de voir des rats géants partout.

-J'avais pourtant dit à l'autre chicano que je ne voulais plus voir ces saloperies sur mon territoire ! grogna Ginelli. S'il continue à en fourguer, il va m'entendre !

-Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi Kevin, te reposer...De toute façon on a pratiquement fini. »

Kevin jeta un regard interrogateur à son patron, qui opina du chef.

« Oui rentre chez-toi, dit-il d'un ton paternaliste. Repose-toi, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Mais essaye quand même d'être là demain.

-Oui...je vais essayer...merci monsieur.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Merci mais non...faut que je prenne l'air...Je crois que marcher me fera du bien... »

Sans ajouter un mot, Kevin se leva, et sortit de la pièce en chancelant légèrement. Ses tremblements n'étaient qu'à moitié simulés, et son malaise était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel, aussi les autres n'eurent aucun mal à croire à son histoire de mescaline. Quand Kevin referma la porte derrière lui, il les entendit reprendre leur conversation sur Mysterion.

« Alors Will, tu sais qui c'est finalement ? Cartman te l'a dit ?

-Non. Je pense qu'il le sait, le connaissant il aurait pas laissé cette information lui passer sous le nez, mais il m'en a pas parlé.

-Je parie que le petit rouquin le sait, lui ! S'il se tapait Mysterion...

-Possible. Je lui ai pas demandé... »

La porte se referma, étouffant les voix des compagnons de Kevin. Le jeune junkie sortit aussitôt dehors, le cœur battant et les tripes nouées. Il se sentait tellement mal que pour un peu, il aurait vraiment cru faire un mauvais trip, sauf que la réalité était infiniment plus terrifiante que tous les effets négatifs que pouvait avoir la drogue.

Kenny...Kenny son petit frère, Kenny ce foutu accro au sexe, Kenny qui était un ami très proche de Broflovski depuis l'enfance. Kenny qui couchait avec lui. Kenny...qui était amoureux de lui...

Était-il possible...que Kenny...soit Mysterion ?

« Non ! S'affola Kevin. Non, c'est pas possible ! Putain, non ! Pas Kenny ! Kenny peut pas être Mysterion, c'est impossible ! Après tout, Kenny c'est juste mon petit frère...Un petit branleur, un idiot qui pense qu'avec sa queue. »

Idiot oui. Capable de se foutre dans la merde comme personne. Capable de toutes les conneries possibles. Parce qu'il était complètement inconscient. Mais jamais c'était pour faire du mal. Stupide, mais avec quand même un bon fond. Le genre le mec qui aidait les vieilles dames à traverser la rue. Ou qui rendait service à ses potes sans rien attendre en retour. Un petit con, mais gentil. Quoique des fois, il pouvait être une putain de teigne quand on l'emmerdait. Kevin se souvenait de certaines fois où ils s'étaient battus comme deux chiffonniers, et où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux avec des bleus. Kevin était plus fort, mais Kenny s'en foutait. En fait, il avait jamais peur de rien Kenny. C'était le genre de mec capable de provoquer une bande de camés juste pour rigoler. Et avec ça, une chance pas possible, parce que malgré toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu faire dans sa vie, il arrivait à s'en sortir sans rien de plus que quelques bleus ! Alors que Dieu savait qu'il y avait eu plus d'une fois où il aurait pu se faire très mal. Voire même crever. Mais jamais il...Jamais...Jamais il était mort...

Les mains tremblantes, Kevin réussit tant bien que mal à sortir une cigarette de sa poche et à se la mettre dans la bouche. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour réussir à l'allumer, mais quand il y arriva, il la fuma jusqu'au filtre, sans y trouver le moindre réconfort. Il se sentait nerveux, et il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour essayer de se calmer, mais ça ne servit à rien. Aucune de ses dénégations intérieures n'arrivait à le rassurer, en fait c'était même le contraire. Quand on y pensait, Kenny avait le bon âge. La bonne stature. La même propension à se faire dans la merde. Le même caractère hargneux. La même putain de chance de cocu. Le même sens de la justice. Le même désir de venir en aide aux gens qu'il aimait. Le même petit copain roux et juif. Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être un hasard ?

Kevin s'empara de son téléphone portable et composa de mémoire le numéro de Kenny. Il colla l'appareil à son oreille, le cœur battant, espérant plus que tout que son frère ne décroche et ne l'insulte pour l'avoir réveillé. C'est que normalement, si on était logique, Kenny il devrait être encore au lit à cette heure-ci. Les lycéens de seize ans, ils étaient censés dormir, le matin. Du moins, ceux qui ne passaient pas leurs nuits à patrouiller en ville pour tabasser les criminels de tout poil !

« Décroche, allez...marmonna le dealer entre ses dents. Putain de merde, décroche, espèce de petit con ! »

Au bout de cinq tonalités, le répondeur se mit en route. Kevin raccrocha. Il fixa son téléphone pendant de longues secondes, le poing serré. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Kenny avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd. Il était sûrement en train de dormir...Sûrement...Kevin réessaya de le joindre une fois, puis une deuxième, puis une troisième, même si l'espoir était en train de disparaître comme neige au soleil. Kenny ne répondit pas. Bordel de merde, mais où est-ce qu'il était passé, ce petit enfoiré ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre ?

Qu'est-ce que Cartman avait fait de lui ?

Kevin rangea son téléphone jeta son mégot à terre. Il l'écrasa rageusement, sans savoir quoi faire. Rentrer chez lui ? Ce serait sûrement le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide de voir si Kenny était à la maison, et en sécurité. Mais s'il n'y était pas ? S'il n'était pas dans sa chambre ? Qu'est-ce que Kevin allait bien pouvoir faire ? Le chercher ? Mais où ?

Kevin entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir, à quelques mètres de là. Il sursauta, et saisi par un pressentiment, il se dissimula tant bien que mal derrière une vieille benne à ordure qui traînait par là. De sa cachette, il vit plusieurs personnes sortir, dont une silhouette massive et grasse qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Eric Cartman. Le petit binoclard à côté, c'était Leroy. Les autres, des hommes de mains haut gradés dans la hiérarchie de leur organisation, à qui Cartman semblait donner des ordres. Ils s'éloignèrent, heureusement dans la direction opposée à celle où se trouvait Kevin, et disparurent dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Le jeune dealer n'osa pas faire un geste, terrifié à l'idée d'être découvert. Mais c'était stupide. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Il avait parfaitement le droit d'être là. Pourtant, il préféra rester caché dans son coin, et n'en bougea plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelques minutes plus tard un bruit de moteur. Une voiture apparut brièvement dans son champ de vision avant de disparaître au loin, et il semblait bien que Cartman était à l'intérieur.

Kevin lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Rien d'inhabituel. Il était très tôt. Le big boss était rentré chez lui, comme il faisait chaque matin. Il reviendrait la nuit prochaine. Et Broflovski ? Il était encore là-haut ? Oui, sûrement...Où est-ce que Cartman aurait pu le garder, sinon ici ? Une idée folle traversa l'esprit de Kevin, qui hésita un long moment, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de revenir à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Cartman était parti. A cette heure-ci, beaucoup d'hommes étaient sûrement partis aussi, il ne devait rester que les gardes habituels et les quelques paumés qui n'avaient pas d'autre endroit où dormir. L'occasion était trop belle pour qu'il la laisse passer. Et de toute façon Kevin était tellement inquiet qu'il savait qu'il lui fallait une réponse, tout de suite, sinon il allait devenir dingue.

Kevin McCormick marcha tranquillement vers le bureau de Cartman. Les quelques personnes qu'il croisa ne lui posèrent aucune question. Le jeune homme espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas tomber nez à nez avec un de ses collègues junkies, ou pire, avec Ginelli. Sûr qu'il aurait à répondre à une ou deux questions sur son bad trip à la mescaline ! Heureusement, Kevin arriva jusqu'au premier étage sans encombre, et s'accorda une ou deux secondes pour souffler un peu. Son cœur battait très fort. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de la pièce où Cartman gardait Broflovski prisonnier.

« Je suis cinglé de faire ça, se dit-il soudain. Et si je me fais surprendre ? J'aurai du mal à expliquer pourquoi je veux entrer dans le bureau de Cartman en son absence... »

Il songea une seconde à rebrousser chemin, mais il se donna une claque mentale pour s'obliger à se calmer. Il devait arrêter d'être aussi parano. De toute façon, il n'était qu'à trois mètres, il allait juste jeter un coup d'œil, pour voir et puis...il aviserait ! Kevin marcha droit devant lui, et bifurqua au moment convenu, jusqu'à se retrouver dans le couloir en face du bureau de Cartman. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garde. Armé, et l'air de s'ennuyer. Kevin reconnut alors en lui l'un de ses clients réguliers, avec qui il s'entendait bien, et il poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Les choses allaient peut-être être plus faciles qu'il n'avait pensé.

Kevin s'avança vers lui, décontracté et sûr de lui, comme il était d'habitude. Il héla le garde avec familiarité.

« Hé ! Salut ça va ? »

Le garde sursauta et pointa son arme sur lui, avant de l'abaisser en grognant.

« C'est toi Kevin ? Putain, j'ai failli te tirer dessus !

-Du calme mec, je suis pas venu pour te bouffer !

-Mouais. Pourquoi t'es là ? Me dit pas que tu traînes devant le bureau du patron sans arrière-pensées.

-Oh, c'est les gars qui m'ont dit que tu étais ici...J'avais un truc à te proposer.

-Quoi ? »

Kevin sortit de sa poche ses sachets de cristaux magiques et les montra au garde.

« Ça te dirait de participer à une petite étude de marché ?

-Comment ça ?

-On a reçu quelques échantillons de ce truc. C'est nouveau, ça se vend du feu de dieu dans les états du sud, à ce qu'on dit. Ginelli m'a demandé d'en donner un peu pour voir si c'est aussi bien que ça, et comme t'es un de nos meilleurs clients, je me suis dis que ça pouvait t'intéresser. »

Le garde le regarda avec méfiance. Kevin lui adressa son sourire le plus tranquille, même si son cœur était en train de battre très fort.

« Et t'es venu me voir uniquement pour ça ? T'avais personne d'autre à qui distribuer tes machins ? »

Kevin cilla, et après quelques secondes d'indécision, abaissa la main.

« Bon ok, j'avoue...Je suis pas là que pour ça. Will m'a dit qu'il était venu ici.

-Ouais, et alors ?

-Je voulais juste savoir...C'est vrai que Cartman a enfermé son juif là-dedans, et qu'il se le tape ?

-Ouais c'est vrai.

-Et...Ils étaient à trois ? Sur lui ?

-Ouais, Cartman, Will, et Leroy Jenkins. Il a pris cher le petit feuj. Je l'entendais crier d'ici, ça a du faire mal ! »

Le garde secoua la tête d'un air légèrement dégoûté. Kevin s'en rendit compte.

« T'en fait une tête. T'as mal pour le feuj ?

-Ouais, presque. Enfin...Je veux dire...C'est qu'un gamin ! Il a quoi, seize ans ? A son âge, moi j'avais même pas vu ma première chatte ! Je veux pas critiquer Cartman, hein, je sais bien qu'il est très fort, et qu'on trouvera pas meilleur que lui pour gérer notre organisation. Mais là...Nan je suis pas d'accord. Et à trois en plus...T'imagine Kevin, ce gamin, ça pourrait carrément être ton petit frère, quoi ! »

Il fallut toute la volonté de Kevin pour garder un visage neutre, et il acquiesça sans rien dire.

« T'es venu ici uniquement pour savoir ça ? Continua le garde.

-Je voulais juste être sûr que Will avait pas mythonné. Alors si Cartman a ramené son juif ici, ça veut dire qu'il a vraiment vaincu Mysterion ?

-Il paraît, ouais. J'étais là quand Cartman l'a dit, et il avait l'air sûr de lui.

-Et...T'en sais pas plus ? Genre...qui c'était par exemple ?

-Nan, je sais pas. Pourquoi, t'as une idée sur la question ?

-Hem...plus ou moins. Et ben si Mysterion est vaincu c'est vraiment...une bonne nouvelle ! C'est génial, hein !

-Ouais c'est clair.

-Et si on se faisait un petit trip pour fêter ça, toi et moi ? »

Kevin agita ses sachets de DMT avec un grand sourire. Le garde hésitait.

« Je ne sais pas...si Cartman apprenait que je prends des trucs pendant que je garde son bureau, il serait furieux.

-Oh, ça va, il est pas là Cartman ! Et puis, je vois pas qui pourrait te dénoncer, franchement, qui irait fouiller dans son bureau ?

-Mais y a aussi le juif à l'intérieur. Et s'il s'échappait ?

-Quoi, il est pas attaché ?

-Si, mais...

-Bah alors, arrête d'être aussi parano, mec ! Détends-toi ! Y a plus de Mysterion, tu crois pas que ça se fête, ça ? Et puis t'en fais pas, le trip dure pas si longtemps, c'est juste l'affaire de dix minutes... »

En vérité, pour ce qu'il en savait, les effets du DMT duraient plutôt une heure, mais Kevin préféra ne pas entrer dans les détails de peur que le garde ne refuse. L'homme hésita encore, avant de finalement céder.

« Bon d'accord. »

Le junkie hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et prépara tranquillement deux joints. Ses mains tremblaient, et il dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas le montrer à l'autre. Il lui sembla qu'il mettait une éternité à les rouler, quand bien même c'était pour lui un geste quasiment quotidien. Le garde allait sûrement se rendre compte de sa nervosité. Il allait se poser des questions. Il allait sûrement refuser de fumer...Pourtant, quand Kevin lui tendit l'un des deux joints, l'homme sourit et fouilla aussitôt dans ses poches à la recherche d'un briquet. Il eut même l'amabilité d'allumer celui de Kevin.

« A la mort de Mysterion, dit-il.

-Ouais » répondit Kevin.

Le garde fuma aussitôt de grande bouffées enthousiastes. Kevin ne fit que semblant, et ne quitta pas des yeux l'homme, attentif au moindre signe indiquant qu'il avait commencé son voyage. Ça ne prit que quelques minutes avant que les pupilles du garde ne se dilatent, et que sa bouche n'esquisse un sourire absent.

« Ouah...le mur...trop beau... »

Il ne voyait même plus Kevin, trop occupé à fixer béatement le mur en face de lui. Il en aurait pour un bon moment avant de redescendre. Kevin écrasa son joint à peine entamé contre le mur, le rangea dans sa poche, et se précipita sur la porte en se félicitant qu'elle ne ferme pas à clé. Le moment était venu. Il fallait qu'il sache. Il devait absolument savoir si son frère était réellement Mysterion. Et si la réponse était oui, ce qu'il était devenu.

Kyle était en cet instant plongé dans une espèce de torpeur, entre le sommeil et l'évanouissement, due à la fois à son épuisement physique et à son désir profond d'oubli. C'était là le seul refuge qu'il possédait encore contre la cruauté de Cartman, et une part de lui même espérait bien ne jamais se réveiller. Pourtant, il lui sembla qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sente une main ferme le secouer dans tous les sens.

« Réveille-toi ! Allez, réveille-toi, bordel ! » dit une voix qui lui sembla loin, très loin, et en même temps bien trop proche.

Kyle gémit. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas retrouver la souffrance. Mais son tortionnaire insista, et le jeune roux se sentit peu à peu émerger des ténèbres, malgré son envie désespérée d'y rester. Il ouvrit à grand peine les yeux, et ne vit devant lui qu'un visage flou. Ce n'était pas Cartman. Sans comprendre, Kyle cilla, et sa vision devint plus nette. C'est alors qu'il reconnut la personne qui venait de le réveiller. C'était Kevin, le frère aîné de Kenny. Kyle mit un certain temps avant de le reconnaître, et le regarda avec perplexité. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait l'emmerder ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Et...Et aussi...Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait l'air aussi effrayé ?

Kyle se rendit alors compte qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Dehors, le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Le jeune juif comprit qu'il n'avait pas du rester inconscient très longtemps, sûrement même pas une heure en fait. Devant lui, Kevin était très pâle, et ne cessait de jeter des petits coups d'œil inquiets en direction de la porte soigneusement fermée. Est-ce qu'il avait peur de se faire surprendre ? Mais pourquoi donc ? Kyle se réveilla alors tout à fait et regarda le frère de son ami avec indécision. Un vague espoir incertain commençait à naître en lui.

Kevin le regarda longuement, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage tuméfié et sur les marques de coups partout sur le corps quasiment nu de Kyle. Il déglutit avec difficulté avant de poser la question qui le tourmentait tellement.

« Est-ce que c'est mon frère ?

-Que...Quoi ?

-Mysterion. Est-ce que c'est mon frère ? Est-ce que c'est Kenny ?

-Je...Pou...Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Kevin lâcha une exclamation de rage et saisit Kyle à la gorge. Il ne lui fit pas vraiment mal, mais ça n'empêcha pas le roux de le regarder avec effroi, le supplice qu'il venait d'endurer étant encore trop présent à son esprit.

« Putain de merde, réponds-moi tout de suite connard de juif ! Est-ce que Mysterion est mon frère ? L'autre là, Will, m'a dit que tu te tapais Mysterion ! Et je sais que...toi et Kenny...Bordel, dis-moi seulement si c'est lui ! Il faut que je sache ! »

Il y avait autant de supplication que de menace dans la voix de Kevin, et Kyle n'eut pas la force de chercher à protester. De toute façon, à quoi est-ce que ça aurait servi de nier ? Cartman était au courant de tout maintenant. Aussi, le jeune juif se contenta de hocher la tête, une seule fois, de haut en bas. Kevin devint très pâle et le lâcha. Ses mains tremblaient.

« Non...Non c'est pas vrai...C'est pas possible...Kenny...Putain de merde, mais il est complètement dingue ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire ça ? Il tenait tant que ça à se faire tuer ou quoi ?

-Il...Il a fait ça pour aider les gens ! Répliqua Kyle. Tu es peut-être incapable de comprendre ça, mais ton frère est un héros !

-Un héros, lui ? Il a mis en danger la vie de notre famille ! La mienne, celle de Karen, celle de nos parents ! Nom de Dieu, j'ai toujours su qu'il avait rien dans le crâne, mais là il...Kenny est...C'est vraiment un...Et tous ces types qu'il a affronté, ils doivent...Oh merde ! »

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Kevin s'était relevé, et fixait Kyle sans le voir, plongé dans ses propres pensées peu réjouissantes.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda t-il alors d'une voix faible. Qu'est-ce que Cartman lui a fait ?

-Il est prisonnier d'un malade mental, répondit Kyle sans prendre de pincettes. A la merci d'un véritable psychopathe. Son sort n'est probablement pas mieux que le mien. Peut-être même pire encore.

-Mais, il...Il n'est pas mort...Il paraît...On dit qu'il peut pas mourir...

-Son sort est encore pire que la mort ! S'écria Kyle de toute la force de son désespoir. Il a besoin d'aide ! Il ne pourra pas s'en sortir tout seul ! Il faut que tu l'aides !

-Hein ? S'exclama Kevin d'un ton ahuri, comme s'il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de faire quoi que ce soit pour son frère. L'aider ? Mais...Comment ?

-Libère-moi ! Laisse-moi partir d'ici ! Je sais où il est, je suis capable de le sauver !

-Tu rêves, toi ! Si je fais ça, je suis mort, et toute ma famille avec moi !

-De toute façon Cartman te tuera tôt ou tard, alors tu ferais aussi bien de prendre les devants !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Pourquoi est-ce que Cartman voudrait me tuer ? »

Kyle sentit un profond énervement s'emparer de lui face au visage incrédule de Kevin. Il était vraiment trop con ce mec !

« Réfléchis un peu ! S'écria t-il. Tu crois sérieusement que Cartman va te laisser vivre maintenant qu'il sait que Mysterion c'est Kenny ? Tu t'imagines qu'il va te laisser continuer ta petite vie tranquille sur son propre territoire ? T'es le propre frère de Mysterion, au cas où t'aurais pas encore compris ! Cartman va te tuer, et il tuera sûrement aussi le reste de ta famille ! »

Kevin se décomposa. Kyle avait sans doute raison. Non, en fait, il avait totalement raison. Kevin était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Il connaissait trop bien la réputation d'Eric Cartman pour douter de la justesse du raisonnement de Kyle. Il allait se faire tuer, c'était quasiment certain. Merde merde merde merde merde.

Kyle dardait sur lui un regard insistant. Il espérait encore que Kevin l'aide à s'enfuir. Mais ça il n'en était pas question, oh que non ! Kevin n'était pas fou. Il n'allait pas commencer à faire ce genre de conneries. C'était la mort assurée s'il osait seulement essayer. Cartman ne pardonnait jamais. D'ailleurs s'il savait que Kevin était entré dans son bureau...Le jeune drogué se tourna soudain vers la porte en sentant son cœur battre horriblement fort. Combien de temps il était resté là au juste ? Cinq minutes ? Dix ? Plus que ça ? Le garde était sûrement en train de déplaner maintenant ! S'il découvrait que Kevin lui avait offert un joint uniquement pour entrer dans le bureau du patron...Oh putain de merde, il ne fallait pas rester là ! Il devait partir, tout de suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

« Tu dois sauver Kenny ! répéta encore le juif avec ce même regard pressant. Tu es la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider !

-Je...Je ne peux pas...Je...Merde...Je peux pas t'aider à t'enfuir.

-Alors va voir Stan Marsh ! Tu le connais, Stan, notre ami le brun ! Il habite Bonanza Street. Il est au courant de l'histoire, il saura quoi faire !

-Je veux pas d'ennuis...J'ai rien à voir là-dedans moi...

-Tu crois que Cartman en a quelque chose à foutre ? Tu sais ce qu'il fait aux gens qui se mettent sur sa route ? Arrête d'être une telle lopette, agis, putain de merde !

-Ta gueule petit con ! Tu...Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

Sur ces mots, Kevin se détourna et s'enfuit de la pièce. Il courut plus qu'il ne marcha vers la porte, poussa un bref soupir de soulagement en constatant que le garde n'avait pas encore déplané, et se sauva aussitôt sans demander son reste. Kyle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, inquiet et énervé à la fois. Mais au fond de lui, un minuscule espoir venait de naître. Kevin ne pourrait pas se voiler la face très longtemps. Il allait devoir prendre une décision tôt ou tard. Et peut-être qu'il possédait encore assez de courage pour sauver son frère des griffes de Jim McElroy.

Ou peut-être pas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Me revoilà! Je suis vraiment désolée pour avoir mis si longtemps à poster ce chapitre-là, mais j'aborde une phase de la fic de plus en plus compliquée, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à coucher mes idées sur l'ordinateur. Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où j'irai, tout dépendra de l'intérêt des gens pour cette histoire. Encore une fois, merci de me lire, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, car c'est grâce à vous que je trouve la volonté de poursuivre cette fic. Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

Kevin marcha de longues heures à travers les rues désertes de la ville, en fumant des cigarettes à la chaîne, sans que cela ne lui apporte le moindre réconfort. Il ne ressentait plus rien en fait. Sa peur s'était faite si intense qu'elle s'était transformée en une espèce d'angoisse silencieuse, un peu comme ce que pouvait ressentir un petit animal pétrifié de terreur devant un serpent. Pour un peu, il aurait cru être déjà mort, ce qui ne saurait tarder de toute façon. Mais pourtant Kevin n'était aucunement résigné. Bien au contraire, même s'il commençait à penser que sa situation était sans espoir, son instinct de survie était trop fort pour qu'il cède aussi facilement à la fatalité.

Il passa un long moment à penser à lui-même, à sa place au sein du trafic de drogue, à son frère, et à l'effondrement brutal que venait de connaître sa vie. C'était dingue de se dire que tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait connu, et tout ce qu'il espérait faire à l'avenir s'était écroulé en une seconde, comme un château de cartes. Vendre de la drogue ? Gagner la confiance de Ginelli ? Gagner le respect de ses semblables ? Avoir assez d'argent pour se suffire à lui-même ? Aider ses parents à payer les factures ? Il l'avait fait, non sans mal. Et il était plutôt fier de lui. Il espérait même obtenir une place plus importante dans l'organisation, gagner plus de fric, se désintoxiquer, et qui savait ? Peut-être même mettre de l'argent de côté pour que Karen puisse aller à l'université. Juste des projets, des projets tout à fait honorables, qu'il avait espéré mener à bien. Et il y avait cru, putain ! Il avait vraiment cru qu'il pourrait y arriver ! Et maintenant tout était foutu. A cause de Kenny.

Kenny...Putain de petit con ! Si ce petit branleur s'était tenu devant lui en cette seconde, Kevin aurait été capable de le tuer de ses propres mains. Même si ça n'aurait servi à rien, à ce qu'il paraissait. Mais ça aurait eu au moins le mérite de calmer un peu les nerfs malmenés de Kevin. Franchement, Kenny...Il était complètement cinglé ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire toutes ces conneries ? Se déguiser en super-héros, tabasser les criminels en tout genre, chercher la merde, provoquer Cartman, Ginelli, et tous les autres types...Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait pouvoir changer le monde ? Qu'il allait neutraliser leur organisation ? Il délirait ! Comment avait-il pu espérer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il avait la moindre chance contre des mecs dans leur genre ? Contre la centaine de rebuts de la société qui pourrissaient la ville ? Lui, Kenny, un adolescent de seize ans, seul contre des mecs dans le genre de Cartman ! Même si Cartman avait le même âge que lui...

Mais ça ne changeait rien ! Kenny était dingue d'avoir fait ça ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Aussi égoïste ? Est-ce qu'il avait seulement pensé aux conséquences que pouvaient avoir ses actes ? Est-ce qu'il avait pensé un peu à leur famille ? A leurs parents ? A Karen ? Il aurait quand même du se douter des risques qu'il leur faisait courir ! Kevin savait, lui, ce que pouvaient risquer des pauvres paumés dans le genre de ses parents, à l'heure actuelle ! Il avait entendu des dizaines d'histoires sordides qui étaient arrivées à des filles de l'âge de Karen ! Kevin n'était peut-être pas un super-héros, mais il avait tout fait pour épargner aux siens la malfaisance des autres criminels, grâce à la protection de Ginelli et à sa propre influence. Et Kenny...Ce petit con de Kenny...Il avait tout foutu en l'air. Est-ce qu'il était stupide au point qu'il n'avait pas deviné le sort qui attendait sa famille s'il était démasqué ? Est-ce qu'il s'en foutait ? Comment avait-il pu risquer ainsi la vie de ses proches, juste pour mener cette guerre perdue d'avance ?

Une pensée frappa soudain Kevin, et il s'arrêta de marcher. Une guerre perdue d'avance ? Vraiment ? Il avait quand même fallu presque quatre mois avant que Mysterion ne soit neutralisé par Cartman. Quatre mois pendant lesquels Kenny avait bien foutu la merde dans les rangs de l'organisation. Il avait cassé la gueule de pas mal de lascars. Il y en avait certains que même les flics n'osaient pas provoquer. Et Kenny lui, il s'en foutait, il y allait, pépère. Et il les envoyait à l'hôpital. Genre Bill Allen par exemple. Le mec qui terrorisait même ses propres potes, et pourtant Kenny il l'avait livré aux flics plusieurs fois. En plus, après le coup de la vidéo de sa mort sur internet, depuis que Bill s'était vu lui-même assassiner Mysterion sans pouvoir s'en rappeler, et que Mysterion était quand même revenu après...A ce qu'on disait, maintenant Bill avait une trouille bleue de Mysterion. Il croyait que ce mec avait été envoyé par le diable. Et le pire, c'est que c'était même pas le seul à le croire ! Non, en fait, il y avait pleins de gens qui avaient peur de Mysterion. Et quand les rumeurs sur son immortalité s'étaient répandues, il y en avait eu plus d'un pour vouloir abandonner le combat. Évidemment, Cartman ne les avait pas laissé faire. Mais même lui, sur la fin, il commençait à croire qu'il allait perdre cette guerre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on racontait. Mais si c'était vrai...

Ouais, en fait quand on y pensait, Kenny ne s'en était pas si mal tiré pour un petit branleur de seize ans. Non, en fait il avait carrément géré ! Il était plus fort que tous les flics réunis. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Et il avait vraiment mis à mal les plans de Cartman, plusieurs fois. Kevin ne doutait pas une seconde que sans Mysterion, cette ville serait depuis longtemps tombée toute entière dans les griffes du gros adolescent. Le héros avait réussi à l'en empêcher. Peut-être que s'il n'était pas tombé dans le piège de Cartman, il l'aurait déjà vaincu et livré à la justice.

Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier les histoires qu'on racontait à la télé tous les jours. Des gens ordinaires qui disaient que Mysterion leur avait sauvé la vie. Tous les jours. Des hommes, des femmes, des adolescents, des enfants parfois. Combien de vies avaient été épargnées grâce aux actes de Mysterion ? Kevin n'en avait aucune idée. Même si on supposait qu'il sauvait une seule personne par nuit...En quatre mois...Sans parler des agressions qui n'avaient pas lieu parce que les criminels étaient à l'hôpital ou en prison...Ça faisait beaucoup de gens quand même. Beaucoup de citoyens qui lui étaient reconnaissants. Et qui l'admiraient. Presque toute la population de South Park finalement. Et maintenant, Kevin se rendait compte que lui aussi, malgré sa colère, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer son frère. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le faire ? C'était son frère, son frère à lui, qui avait accompli tout ça ! C'était Kenny McCormick !

Brusquement, Kevin sentit un violent sentiment de honte s'emparer de lui quand il se compara mentalement à son frère. Kenny était plus fort que lui, ça il le savait depuis toujours. Il était droit. Intègre. Ils avaient tous les deux connu la même vie merdique, mais pourtant Kenny avait su résister à la tentation de la drogue alors que Kevin, lui, en avait été incapable. Kenny n'avait jamais chapardé dans les magasins, volé les voitures, ou racketté les collégiens, comme son grand frère. Ses quelques prises de drogue n'avaient jamais eu de conséquences réelles. Kenny avait des principes moraux auxquels il s'accrochait. Il avait un but dans la vie, même si ses ambitions étaient modestes. Il était resté pur et digne. Souvent, Kevin l'avait détesté à cause de ça, parce qu'il savait parfaitement que Kenny valait bien mieux que lui. Et il lui était déjà arrivé de souhaiter que son petit frère connaisse les mêmes tourments que lui-même. Il avait déjà essayé de l'attirer dans le monde des junkies et de la délinquance, dans l'espoir égoïste qu'il perdrait un peu de son aura. Mais de toute façon, Kenny n'avait jamais accepté. Il était plus malin que ça. Et même si ça exaspérait Kevin, d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer son intégrité. En vérité, il comprenait maintenant que depuis toutes ces années, il l'avait envié. Qu'il aurait voulu être comme lui. Et qu'il était fier de lui, malgré tous ses efforts pour faire croire le contraire.

Et maintenant, Kenny était dans la merde. Prisonnier d'un véritable psychopathe. Son sort n'était pas meilleur que celui de Broflovski, peut-être même pire encore. Et quand on voyait ce que le juif avait eu à subir...Et quand on connaissait un minimum Cartman et sa perversité...Son petit frère, qui avait simplement voulu aider les gens. Qui avait essayé de mettre hors d'état de nuire des ordures dans le genre de Cartman, alors que Kevin avait préféré s'allier à eux. Pour se faciliter la vie. Maintenant, Kevin possédait du fric, de la dope tant qu'il en voulait, le respect de ses semblables, mais en quoi est-ce que ça pouvait l'aider à présent ? Kenny, lui, n'avait peut-être pas de fric, mais il avait conservé sa dignité, son estime de lui-même, et une conscience tranquille. Il avait fait quelque chose de bien de sa vie. Il avait aidé des gens. Et Kevin, lui...Non. Rien. Il avait beau avoir acquis des privilèges, il savait pourtant qu'il restait le même foutu junkie, une merde de drogué, égoïste et méprisable, capable du pire pour avoir sa dose de poudre. Il le savait parfaitement. Il se détestait pour ça. Mais c'était la vie qu'il avait choisi, comme un imbécile, et il ne pouvait plus y échapper maintenant.

Plus d'une fois, il avait pensé à décrocher, à aller en cure de désintoxication, ou même à se sevrer tout seul. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il était quasiment impossible de décrocher sans aide extérieure, et Kevin n'avait personne pour l'aider. Ses parents s'en foutaient de lui. Sa sœur était bien trop jeune, et il refusait de la mêler à tout ça. Ses amis, au boulot, n'étaient en rien de véritables amis. L'amitié n'existait pas chez les drogués. Toute relation sociale était toujours purement intéressée dans leur monde, et Kevin ne doutait pas que si un seul de ses prétendus amis avait su, pour son frère, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à le dénoncer auprès de Cartman pour obtenir une récompense. Et en ce qui concernait Kenny...Kenny...Ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Ils étaient constamment en compétition. La jalousie et le mépris avaient toujours existé entre eux. L'aîné, le dealer riche et influent, et le cadet ne possédant rien de plus que son honneur et des amis sincères. Finalement, lequel d'entre eux avait le mieux réussi ?

Kevin ne pouvait plus rien faire pour changer sa vie maintenant. Il en était prisonnier. Même si par miracle il arrivait un jour à décrocher, on ne le laisserait pas quitter l'organisation. Il savait beaucoup trop de choses. Ginelli l'appréciait, mais c'était peut-être pire encore, car il ne le laisserait pas quitter son service. De toute façon, quand on saurait qui était réellement Mysterion...Kevin était foutu. C'était aussi simple que ça. Tôt ou tard, il allait se faire buter. Même Ginelli ne pourrait pas le protéger...Bah, quelle connerie il se disait là ! Ginelli le tuerait lui-même s'il était au courant de son lien de parenté avec Mysterion ! Il n'accepterait jamais d'avoir un ennemi potentiel dans sa petite bande.

Mais Kevin n'y était pour rien ! Il ne savait pas que Kenny était Mysterion ! Il n'avait rien à voir avec les actes de son frère ! D'ailleurs ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas ! Comment pouvait-on croire une seule seconde qu'il abandonnerait tout ce qu'il avait durement gagné pour s'allier avec ce connard de Mysterion ? Putain de Kenny ! Pourtant, malgré ses dénégations, Kevin savait que tout était perdu maintenant. Cartman allait forcément révéler à ses sbires l'identité de Mysterion, depuis le temps que tout le monde attendait ça. Kevin était condamné à mort. Cartman allait le tuer. Et si ce n'était pas lui, ça serait n'importe lequel des types qui avaient eu affaire à Mysterion et qui s'étaient retrouvé en taule ou à l'hosto. C'est à dire tout le monde dans le milieu. Sauf lui-même.

Kevin tiqua, soudain interloqué. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il n'avait jamais eu de réels problèmes avec Mysterion. Il avait beau croire en toute sincérité que le héros était un emmerdeur qu'il fallait buter au plus vite, il n'avait jamais eu de raison personnelle de lui en vouloir. Jamais il n'avait été tabassé, ou livré aux flics, alors que pourtant tous les autres dealers qu'il connaissait y avaient eu droit. Certains plusieurs fois même. Mais pas lui. Non. Il était probablement une exception parmi les autres voyous. Plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas une seule personne qui n'avait pas au moins une histoire à raconter sur une altercation violente avec le héros. Kevin mettait son immunité sur le compte de la chance, mais maintenant qu'on y réfléchissait...est-ce que c'était vraiment un hasard ?

Il se remémora sa seule et unique rencontre avec Mysterion, trois semaines plus tôt. C'était un souvenir qui était resté longtemps gravé dans sa mémoire. Il était dans la rue, une nuit, en train de vendre des sachets de poudre à deux types bizarres. Des sans-abris, toxicomanes, qui devaient sûrement avoir quelques cases en moins. Ils étaient habillés de vieux vêtements sans doute récupérés dans une benne à ordure quelconque, mais pourtant ils avaient dans les poches des liasses épaisses de billets verts. Est-ce qu'ils avaient dévalisé un magasin ? Kevin l'ignorait, et de toute façon ce n'était pas son problème. L'argent était tout juste en train de changer de main quand soudain une ombre était apparue derrière eux. Kevin n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Un des types s'était écroulé à terre, proprement assommé, et à l'endroit où il se tenait une seconde plus tôt se trouvait Mysterion lui-même.

Kevin avait regardé le héros avec effroi. Il avait tellement entendu d'histoires sur son compte qu'il avait eu peur pour sa propre vie. Mysterion l'avait regardé aussi, et il avait semblé à Kevin que les yeux du héros s'étaient arrondis de surprise pendant un instant. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en assurer. L'autre drogué s'était jeté sur le héros, et ils avaient commencé à se battre. Kevin n'était pas resté pour assister au combat. Il avait aussitôt pris ses jambes à son cou, sans se retourner, en cherchant du regard un endroit où se cacher. Mysterion avait déjà envoyé tellement de ses amis à l'hôpital qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde du sort qui l'attendait si le héros lui mettait la main dessus. Kevin avait trouvé finalement refuge dans une ruelle vide et s'était dissimulé derrière une poubelle, le cœur battant très fort.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient passées, il avait fini par croire qu'il était tiré d'affaire, quand soudain une silhouette encapuchonnée avait émergé des ténèbres. Mysterion. Il y avait du sang sur son costume, mais Kevin avait eu la soudaine certitude que ce n'était pas celui du héros. Il avait failli se pisser dessus, il s'était relevé, en pensant à s'échapper de nouveau, mais il était dos au mur, et Mysterion se tenait devant lui. Le héros avait l'air très en colère, mais pourtant, il n'avait pas fait un geste pendant de longues secondes, qui avaient semblé être des heures pour Kevin. Finalement, Mysterion avait lancé son poing en avant, Kevin avait fermé compulsivement les yeux en croyant qu'il allait se faire passer à tabac. Mais il avait entendu le poing du héros s'écraser sur le mur, à deux centimètres de son crâne. Kevin, incompréhensif, avait rouvert les yeux, et ils avaient échangé un bref regard.

« Si je te reprends à revendre ta merde, avait-il simplement dit, tu auras affaire à moi. »

Sur ces mots, Mysterion s'était détourné et il était parti. Kevin avait eu du mal à y croire. Il avait raconté l'histoire à ses collègues dealers, et tous lui avaient affirmé qu'il avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance même.

« Il devait avoir autre chose à faire. Sinon tu peux être sûr qu'il t'aurait explosé les bras. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Luke il y a deux jours. »

D'ailleurs, il avait su plus tard que les deux sans-abris avaient fini aux urgences. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Mysterion l'avait épargné cette fois-là. Malgré ses avertissements, Kevin avait continué à vendre sa dope, nuit après nuit, mais il n'avait plus jamais recroisé la route du héros. Il lui avait semblé parfois, au cours de ces heures froides et sombres, qu'il était surveillé. Une fois, il avait même cru voir une silhouette avec une cape courir sur un toit, non loin de lui. Mais il s'était dit qu'il devait halluciner. Si Mysterion l'avait réellement vu, il n'aurait pas hésité à venir lui casser la gueule, comme aux autres dealers. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une exception pour lui ?

Pourquoi en effet ? Sinon parce que malgré tout, il ne voulait pas le blesser ?

Kevin se sentit soudain mal. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, et il les essuya d'un geste rageur du bras. Il en avait assez de penser à tout ça. Il avait besoin d'oubli. Il lui fallait un shoot, tout de suite ! Il fouilla dans ses poches, mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Il n'avait plus d'héro sur lui, et les cristaux de DMT ne l'intéressaient pas. Néanmoins, il avait caché quelques sachets de poudre dans sa chambre. Il lui suffisait de rentrer chez lui, et il pourrait enfin se plonger dans le bien-être de la drogue, effacer le visage de Kenny de son esprit, oublier sa peur de l'avenir. Il se mit aussitôt en route, d'un pas rapide, mais durant le trajet jusque chez lui, il fut incapable de ne pas penser à ce merdier sans fond dans lequel lui et sa famille étaient plongés.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Fuir ? Se cacher ? Pour aller où ? Abandonner Kenny à son sort ? Ce serait sûrement la solution la plus prudente...Après tout, Kevin n'était pour rien dans les conneries de Kenny, ce ne serait pas juste qu'il ait à payer ! Il pouvait prévenir ses parents du danger. Ils pourraient s'enfuir dans un autre État tous ensemble. Partir dans une grande ville peut-être, là où l'anonymat était facile, prendre un nouveau départ, tout recommencer à zéro. Karen irait dans une autre école. Kevin, pourrait essayer de trouver un boulot. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait en profiter pour se désintoxiquer définitivement. Et laisser Kenny souffrir entre les griffes de son geôlier, qui qu'il soit ? Kenny, Mysterion, Mysterion, Kenny...Mysterion, le super-héros immortel.

Immortel...Ouais, c'était la rumeur qui courait, d'ailleurs Broflovski n'avait pas nié que Kenny était immortel. Est-ce que c'était possible ? Ça expliquerait pas mal de choses en tout cas...Mais alors, s'il était immortel, il n'avait rien à craindre ! Il serait sûrement capable de s'en tirer tout seul ! Après tout, il s'était mis dans la merde tout seul ! Pourquoi est-ce que Kevin aurait à l'aider ? Broflovski avait dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire...Mais Kevin ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à ces histoires ! Il ne voulait pas d'ennuis ! Ce n'était pas ses affaires ! Au contraire, c'était un sacré coup de pute qu'il lui faisait là, Kenny, en se foutant dans la merde et en comptant sur son grand frère pour réparer ! Il avait bien cherché ce qui lui était arrivé ! Ce petit con avait voulu jouer au super-héros, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à assumer ! En quoi est-ce que ça concernait Kevin d'abord ? Kenny avait attiré assez d'emmerdes à sa famille comme ça !

Sur ces pensées, Kevin franchit enfin le seuil de sa maison. Seul le silence l'accueillit. Ses parents devaient sûrement dormir à cette heure-ci, et Karen aussi. Karen...Pauvre Karen, tellement mignonne, tellement innocente. Comment est-ce que Kevin allait bien pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé à Kenny ? Comment allait-il pouvoir raconter tout ça à ses parents ? Et puis...Merde, Kenny était son frère. Il faisait partie de sa famille. Si leurs rôles avaient été inversés, Kevin était sûr que Kenny aurait tout fait pour l'aider. Le simple fait qu'il ne l'ait pas livré aux flics quand il en avait eu l'occasion prouvait bien qu'il ne détestait pas. Putain...Kevin avait envie d'un shoot, il lui en fallait un, maintenant ! Il devait oublier tout ça, c'était trop dur, il n'en pouvait plus !

Le jeune homme franchit en courant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa chambre et se précipita sur son oreiller. C'était là-dedans qu'il cachait ses sachets d'héroïne, juste en cas de besoin. Kevin en déchira un précipitamment et se prépara sa seringue, sans cesser de cogiter. Pourquoi est-ce que toute cette merde lui retombait dessus ? Pourquoi lui ? Il n'avait rien demandé ! Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix, et c'était tout ! Il ne voulait pas être impliqué là-dedans ! Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il n'avait rien d'un héros, lui ! Il n'était pas...Il n'était pas comme Kenny !

* * *

><p>Stan Marsh n'était pas resté longtemps à l'hôpital. Quand les médecins avaient décrété qu'il n'avait rien de grave, et qu'il suffirait d'un peu de repos pour qu'il retrouve la santé, il avait été gentiment poussé à la sortie après à peine une nuit d'observation. Le brun ne s'en plaignait pas. Il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, et par ailleurs avec toutes les agressions qui avaient eu lieu depuis, il comprenait bien que le personnel médical préférait garder les places pour les gens gravement blessés. Aussi, Stan avait passé toute la journée après sa sortie chez lui, surveillé attentivement par ses parents inquiets, qui craignaient encore qu'il ne fasse un accident cérébral, ou un truc du genre. Pourtant, en ce qui le concernait, il se sentait en pleine forme, et il aurait voulu sortir dehors pour retrouver ses deux amis. Randy et Sharon le lui avaient interdit formellement. Pas seulement à cause de sa fragilité. A cause surtout de la soudaine vague de violence qui avait frappé la ville de South Park depuis la veille.<p>

En recoupant les informations qu'il avait obtenu de ses parents et des médias, Stan avait fini par comprendre que pendant que lui, Kenny et Kyle se faisaient attaquer par ces types cagoulés, la veille, il y avait eu un gros casse à l'autre bout de la ville. Une vingtaine de types armés avaient dévalisé des magasins, incendié des maisons, agressé des gens, et étaient repartis seulement quand les flics étaient intervenus. Il y en avait pour des milliers de dollars de dégâts, voire même des dizaines de milliers. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessés, et plusieurs morts. Mais ça n'avait été que le début. Depuis lors, les agressions et les violences s'étaient décuplées, dans la nuit, et même pendant la journée qui avait suivi. A ce qu'on racontait, la municipalité avait même du improviser un hôpital de fortune dans le gymnaste du lycée. Et le pire dans tout ça ? Mysterion n'était pas intervenu. Pas une seule fois. En fait, plus personne n'avait vu le héros depuis la nuit d'avant, et la panique commençait à se profiler parmi les citoyens. Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Est-ce que la pègre avait remporté la victoire finalement ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça que les hordes de criminels n'avaient plus peur de commettre leurs actes en plein jour ? Où était Mysterion ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas les aider ?

Stan se posait les mêmes questions, et il se sentait de plus en plus inquiet au fil des heures qui passaient sans lui apporter de nouvelle de ses deux amis. Il avait su que Kyle avait été enlevé pendant leur agression, la veille, et que Kenny s'était enfui de l'hôpital avant d'être interrogé par la police. Il était parti chercher leur ami, ça Stan l'avait bien compris. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu ? Où étaient-ils tous les deux ? Personne n'avait su ce qu'étaient devenus les deux garçons depuis, et Stan avait très peur de ce qui avait pu leur arriver.

Les Broflovski étaient venus le voir à l'hôpital pour lui poser des questions. Stan leur avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, navré de ne pas pouvoir les rassurer sur le sort de leur fils. En vérité, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être optimiste, ce qu'ils savaient tous parfaitement. Les flics aussi le savaient. D'ailleurs, Stan avait été interrogé par le sergent Yates et par son adjoint Mitch peu après. Ils avaient passé deux heures à lui poser des questions sur leur agression, sur la mort des deux policiers qui les protégeaient, sur l'enlèvement de Kyle, mais aussi sur la disparition bizarre de Kenny McCormick.

« Nous savons que Kenny est arrivé à l'hôpital en même temps que toi, lui avait expliqué le sergent Yates. Il y a au moins une dizaine de personnes qui nous l'ont confirmé, notamment tes propres parents.

-Ouais, peut-être, avait dit Stan prudemment. Et alors ?

-Et alors, nous aurions bien voulu lui poser des questions à lui aussi. Mais quand on est arrivé ici, ton ami Kenny n'était plus là. Est-ce que tu sais où il est allé ?

-Non, je ne sais pas. De toute façon, s'il n'avait rien de grave, il n'avait pas de raison de rester à l'hôpital, non ?

-Tu trouves ça normal qu'il soit parti sans même venir te voir ? Alors que tu aurais pu être gravement blessé ?

-Mais...Je ne suis pas gravement blessé ! Avait protesté Stan en se sentant de moins en moins à l'aise. Enfin, les médecins m'ont dit que je n'étais...

-On sait ce que les médecins t'ont dit. Mais, tu es sûr de ne pas savoir où est Kenny ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il avait en tête en partant de l'hôpital aussi vite ? »

« Attention, s'était dit le brun. Il faut que je fasse gaffe à ce que je dis. »

-Non, je ne sais pas.

_-_Peut-être qu'il espérait sauver votre ami Kyle ? Non ? »

Stan avait du faire un gros effort pour garder un visage inexpressif.

« Vous croyez ?

-Je te demande si c'est ce que tu crois, toi ! S'était énervé le sergent Yates. Alors, à ton avis ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas...Peut-être bien...

-Ah oui ? Alors ça veut dire qu'il doit savoir des choses que la police ignore. Parce que nous, pour le moment, nous ne savons pas comment retrouver Kyle !

-Kenny...Il est resté conscient pendant toute notre agression...Peut-être qu'il a...vu, ou entendu des choses...Je ne sais pas...

-Tu ne sais pas grand chose, dis moi. Alors je vais poser ma question autrement. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que ton ami Kenny soit parti avertir quelqu'un de l'enlèvement de Kyle ? Par exemple, Mysterion ? »

Stan avait mimé tant bien que mal la surprise. Heureusement, il était meilleur que Kyle pour ce qui était de dissimuler ses pensées.

« Mysterion ? Vous pensez que c'est ça ? Mais comment est-ce que Kenny ferait pour le prévenir ?

-C'est justement ce que je te demande.

-Je pense que vous vous faites des idées. Kenny ne sait pas comment contacter Mysterion. Et Mysterion a sûrement...autre chose à faire... »

Le sergent Yates avait gardé le silence un long moment, les yeux fixés sur Stan comme s'il espérait percer ses secrets par la seule force du regard. Mal à l'aise, Stan s'était détourné.

« Tu sais Stan, avait poursuivi le sergent, c'est Mysterion qui a été le premier à me parler des menaces qui pesaient sur Kyle. Il y a un mois de ça. Il est venu me voir pour me demander de mettre Kyle sous protection rapprochée. Et figure-toi que ça avait l'air d'être très important pour lui. Il n'a jamais voulu m'en dire plus à ce sujet, mais il y a des choses qui sont faciles à deviner. Surtout quand on est flic. Parce qu'on a l'instinct, tu vois ? L'instinct du flic, c'est ce qui peut faire toute la différence parfois... »

Yates laissa planer un silence pendant quelques secondes, histoire que Stan saisisse bien le sens des mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

« Depuis que Kyle a disparu, on n'a plus eu de nouvelle de Mysterion. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'on aurait bien besoin de lui en ce moment. Mais peut-être qu'il a d'autres priorités. Par exemple, retrouver son ami Kyle ? Un ami très cher, au point qu'il n'y ait rien d'autre qui compte pour Mysterion ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Stan n'avait pas su quoi répondre sur le coup. Il y avait tellement d'insistance dans les yeux du sergent Yates ! Le policier avait esquissé un léger sourire de satisfaction, avant de poser sa dernière question.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas savoir où est ton ami Kenny ? »

Un frisson avait parcouru la colonne vertébrale de Stan. Le brun avait fait appel à tout son sang-froid pour répondre.

« Je ne sais pas où est Kenny. Je ne sais rien de Mysterion. Et je crois que vous feriez mieux d'aider Kyle plutôt que de perdre votre temps ici. »

A la grande surprise de Stan, le sergent avait fini par acquiescer et par se lever, imité par Mitch.

« Bon. Repose-toi bien Stan. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, n'hésite surtout pas à me téléphoner. Tiens, voilà mon numéro. »

Il avait posé un papier sur la table de chevet de Stan, avant de sortir de la pièce sans se retourner. Stan s'était senti brusquement inquiet. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir été très convainquant. Et quelque chose lui disait que le sergent Yates se doutait de plus de choses qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre...

Yates ne l'avait plus contacté depuis. Il devait crouler sous le travail. Et plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelle de Kenny ou de Kyle depuis leur disparition. Avaient-ils été enlevés par Catman ? Stan avait de plus en plus tendance à le penser. Si Kenny avait encore été libre de ses mouvements, il n'aurait sûrement pas laissé Stan à l'écart de ses projets de sauvetage. Et puis, c'était de Kenny dont il était question. Kenny était un être obstiné, téméraire, et il était fou amoureux de Kyle. Savoir son ami en danger était le moyen le plus sûr de le pousser à faire n'importe quoi. L'appât idéal pour l'attirer dans un piège. Stan en devenait presque malade d'inquiétude, à force de rester chez lui sans rien faire, à attendre que quelque chose se passe. Il aurait volontiers transgressé l'interdiction parentale de sortir si seulement il avait su où aller et quoi faire. Si Kyle et Kenny avaient été enlevés par Cartman, où pouvaient-ils bien se trouver ? Comment les aider ? Stan n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et c'était horriblement frustrant.

La sonnette d'entrée le fit soudain sursauter. Il tourna la tête vers la porte, surpris, avant de se lever et de se précipiter sur la poignée. Est-ce que c'était Kenny ? Pourvu que ça soit lui ! Pourvu que ce soit lui et qu'il puisse lui expliquer ce qui se passait ! Stan ouvrit la porte, plein d'espoir, mais la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil n'était pas son ami. C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, vaguement familier, qui arborait un air anxieux. Stan se laissa envahir par la déception.

« Stan Marsh ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, et regarda fixement son visiteur. Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Au bout d'un instant, il tiqua et ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était le frère de Kenny ? Kevin ? Mais oui, c'était bien lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Faut absolument que je te parle... »

* * *

><p>Moins d'une demie-heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans la chambre de Stan, Kevin avait fini de raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Kyle la nuit précédente, sans regarder une seule fois le jeune brun dans les yeux. Le junkie ne s'était pas embarrassé de formules de politesse, et il n'avait pas non plus essayé de ménager les sentiments de Stan. Il lui avait raconté sans le moindre état d'âme les violences que Kyle avait eu à subir, sans passer sous silence le viol collectif. Il avait même été jusqu'à lui détailler l'état dans lequel se trouvait le pauvre juif quand il s'était introduit dans le bureau de Cartman. Clair, sincère, froidement précis. C'était tout juste si sa voix avait tremblé en parlant de la disparition inquiétante de Kenny. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que Kevin McCormick n'en avait absolument rien à foutre du sort que pouvait connaître son frère, mais Stan savait que le simple fait qu'il soit venu le voir était bien plus révélateur que n'importe quels mots.<p>

Le jeune brun mit un long moment avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Il était devenu terriblement pâle, et ses mains tremblaient. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Kyle, et l'imaginer à la merci de Cartman lui donnait envie de hurler. Cartman, ce salopard de fils de pute, comment avait-il pu faire ça à Kyle ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi vicieux ? Aussi cruel ? Ce mec, vraiment, il...il n'avait rien d'humain ! C'était un monstre ! Rien d'autre qu'un monstre ! Bordel, Stan aurait tout donné en cette seconde pour le massacrer de ses propres mains, pour lui faire subir les mêmes horreurs que celles qu'il avait infligées à Kyle ! Et si c'était là ce que lui ressentait, alors qu'il n'éprouvait pas de sentiments amoureux pour le jeune roux, il avait du mal à imaginer ce que Kenny pourrait ressentir, lui.

« Est-ce que...dit-il enfin d'une voix faible. Est-ce que tu es sûr que Kenny n'est pas là-bas, lui aussi ?

-Ouais, ça j'en suis certain. De toute façon, Cartman n'est pas assez fou pour le garder prisonnier dans son propre QG s'il peut pas le tuer. Il aurait trop peur que Kenny foute le bordel. »

Une imperceptible fierté perçait dans la voix de Kevin. Stan tiqua, indécis sur l'attitude à avoir. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec ce mec. Kenny n'avait jamais caché le mépris qu'il éprouvait vis à vis de son frère aîné, et en cet instant Kevin n'avait pas l'air particulièrement touché par le sort que devait connaître son frère. Mais est-ce que ce que son flegme était bien sincère ? Serait-il venu ici s'il ne s'était pas inquiété pour Kenny, au moins un peu ?

« Au fait, dit soudain Kevin, c'est vrai que Kenny est immortel ? Je veux dire...c'est la rumeur qui courait, mais j'ai jamais pu savoir si c'était vrai ou si...

-Ouais, c'est vrai, répondit Stan. Me demande pas comment c'est possible, j'en ai aucune idée. Mais si Kenny n'est pas à votre QG, où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ?

-Hein ? S'exclama Kevin en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Attends, parce que tu le sais pas ?

-Comment est-ce que tu voudrais que je le sache, exactement ?

-Mais, l'autre là...Broflovski...Il a dit que tu étais au courant de l'histoire ! Il a dit que tu saurais quoi faire !

-Si Kenny n'est pas au quartier général avec Kyle, alors j'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où Cartman a pu l'emmener !

-Broflovski a dit...qu'il était à la merci d'un psychopathe...Que le sort de Kenny était peut-être pire que le sien...

-Connaissant Cartman, ça ne me surprend pas. Mais je ne sais pas de qui il parle, moi ! Des types dérangés, il doit en avoir une dizaine à ses ordres ! »

Stan ne pensa pas une seconde à Jim McElroy, car il n'avait aucun moyen de se douter que le gourou avait fait alliance avec le gros adolescent pour s'emparer de Kenny. En vérité, en cet instant, il ne savait même pas que McElroy avait conservé tous ses souvenirs de son altercation avec Mysterion quelques jours plus tôt.

Kevin McCormick marmonna une flopée d'injures bien senties. Il avait l'air contrarié tout à coup. Nerveux aussi.

« Bordel de merde...Si j'ai bien compris, je suis venu ici pour rien.

-Quoi ? Comment ça pour rien ?

-Si tu peux pas aider Kenny...

-Hé, arrête de dire des conneries, tu veux ! Tu crois que je vais rester sans rien faire, après tout ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Et tu comptes faire quoi exactement ?

-Je...Je ne sais peut-être pas où est Kenny, mais je peux toujours sauver Kyle ! Je vais aller le chercher ! »

A la grande surprise de Stan, Kevin éclata de rire, comme si c'était une bonne blague. Mais il n 'y avait aucune joie sur son visage.

« T'es un petit rigolo toi, c'est ça ? Tu crois vraiment que ça sera aussi simple ? Tu délires complètement, mec ! Cartman a des gardes partout, tout le bâtiment est surveillé. Les types qui rôdent dedans sont armés jusqu'aux dents, ils te buteraient sans se poser de question s'ils te voyaient débarquer ! Même les flics, ils ont jamais osé se pointer là-bas !

-Pourquoi ? Ils ne savent pas où est votre QG ?

-Sans doute que si. C'est pas vraiment un secret entre nous. Le truc, c'est que c'est dans un quartier déserté, y a personne qui habite dans le coin, à part deux trois clodos. Y a des mecs pour patrouiller en permanence, et en plus tout le monde se connaît là-bas, donc pour l'infiltration, tu peux oublier ! Et puis, Cartman il a pleins d'espions chez les flics. Il est toujours au courant des opérations en cours, donc on peut jamais le prendre par surprise. Il se prépare, il saborde les trucs de l'intérieur.

-Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de faire quelque chose...Toi, tu pourrais m'aider !

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi tu es connu là-bas ! Personne te soupçonnera ! Tu pourrais entrer, et aller libérer Kyle !

-Nan, mais t'es pas bien ? T'y as vraiment cru ? Tu crois sérieusement que ça pourrait marcher, ce genre de connerie ? Ton juif ferait pas dix mètres avant d'être reconnu et arrêté, et moi je me ferais tuer ! De toute façon, je veux rien avoir à faire là-dedans.

-Pourquoi t'es venu me prévenir dans ce cas ? »

Kevin se renfrogna, et garda le silence quelques secondes.

« ...Je pensais que tu pouvais aider Kenny...Broflovski m'a dit de te prévenir, je l'ai fait, m'en demande pas plus.

-Et puis quoi ? Tu vas te barrer ? Tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était ? Là, tu vois, je ne peux absolument rien faire pour aider Kenny. Si tu veux le sauver, il va falloir y mettre du tien.

-J'ai rien à voir là-dedans, moi.

-Arrête tes conneries ! Tu es le frère de Mysterion ! Tu es impliqué maintenant, que ça te plaise ou pas ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta petite vie tranquille maintenant ? Cartman va te tuer. Et il tuera toute ta famille. »

C'était exactement le même argument que lui avait déclamé Kyle, et Kevin ne répondit rien. Il arborait un air maussade, boudeur, comme s'il était incapable de réaliser les risques qu'il courait. Stan fut saisi d'une terrible envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule, histoire de le faire réagir un peu plus. En vérité, contrairement aux apparences, Kevin savait parfaitement ce qui était en jeu dans cette histoire, et son attitude renfrognée n'était qu'une façade pour cacher sa peur. Parce que Kevin avait peur, oui. Très très peur même, mais il ne l'aurait montré pour rien au monde à Stan.

« T'as plus le choix maintenant, poursuivit Stan d'une voix glaciale. Faut que tu nous aides.

-...Je pourrais partir...Avec ma famille...On pourrait se cacher. »

Kevin y croyait encore à moitié, même si des heures de réflexion avaient fini par lui faire comprendre qu'au fond de lui, il ne pourrait jamais laisser son frère entre les griffes de son tortionnaire, qui qu'il soit. Même s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un salopard de toxicomane égoïste et arrogant, sa famille était la seule chose qu'il avait au monde. Et s'il la perdait, alors il ne lui resterait plus rien.

« Tu abandonnerais Kenny ? Explosa Stan sans comprendre les sentiments qui tourmentaient Kevin. Tu le laisserais à la merci de Cartman, alors que tu sais ce qu'il risque de subir ? Tu...T'es vraiment une merde Kevin ! Tu laisserais tomber ton propre frère ?

-Mon frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a jamais fait pour moi mon frère, hein ? Il s'est foutu tout seul dans la merde ! Il a risqué la vie de notre famille pour...pour...pour son petit jeu de merde...

-Son petit jeu de merde ? Il a sauvé des vies ! Il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour protéger cette ville, pour l'empêcher d'être pourrie par des vermines dans le genre de Cartman ! Là, en ce moment, il est probablement en train de souffrir pour avoir voulu faire quelque chose de bien ! Et toi, tu le laisserais là, sans états d'âme ? »

Kevin n'eut pas la force d'argumenter davantage contre Stan. De toute façon, son indifférence affichée n'était rien de plus que du vent.

« -...Mais t'es obligé de faire ça ? Sauver le juif, je veux dire ? Tu peux pas aider Kenny discrètement, et le laisser sauver Broflovski après ?

-Je te rappelle que je ne sais pas du tout où est Kenny et comment le sauver. Y a que Kyle qui est au courant. Si on veut aider Kenny, on aura besoin de lui... »

Argument imparable. Kevin ne répondit rien, conscient que la situation était loin de s'arranger pour lui. Bien au contraire, elle ne faisait qu'empirer.

« Dans ce cas...S'il le faut, je peux essayer de lui parler encore une fois...Je lui demande qui c'est le mec qui garde Kenny, et après on peut aller le chercher...

-Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite ! Le coupa Stan. C'est hors de question que je laisse Kyle entre les griffes de Cartman !

-Putain, mais tu te calmes un peu avec ton juif ? J'ai pas dit de le laisser éternellement là-bas ! Il me dit où est Kenny, on aide Kenny, et lui ensuite il pourra aider son petit copain, et voilà !

-Ah ouais ? Et combien de temps il faudra avant qu'on y arrive ? Combien de temps Kyle va devoir rester prisonnier et supporter ce pervers de Cartman ? Non, là tu peux toujours courir ! On sauve Kyle d'abord, et ensuite on ira aider Kenny !

-Mais on peut pas sauver Broflovski ! C'est impossible !

-Je m'en fous de ce que tu penses, on va quand même le faire ! Même s'il nous faut des semaines pour ça ! Je ne le laisserai pas subir encore je ne sais pas combien de viols et d'autres horreurs du genre !»

Kevin regarda Stan avec une expression d écœurement.

« Bordel...Tu peux bien parler de moi...Alors que toi t'es prêt à abandonner Kenny pour sauver Broflovski...Tu me dégoûtes... »

Stan se sentit soudain mal. Les mots de Kevin l'avaient frappé bien plus durement que si le junkie les avait hurlé.

« Je...Je n'abandonne pas Kenny, protesta t-il. Je le sauverai, lui aussi, quand...

-Arrête Marsh. Dis-le tout de suite, que tu préfères laisser Kenny de côté si ça peut aider le juif.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est juste...C'est ce que Kenny voudrait qu'on fasse ! J'en suis certain ! S'il était là, il nous demanderait de sauver Kyle avant de le sauver, lui !

-Mais Kenny n'est pas là. Il est prisonnier d'un malade mental à la solde de Cartman. Et tu trouves que c'est mieux de le laisser souffrir, lui, plutôt que de laisser Broflovski souffrir.

-Putain Kevin, tu vas arrêter tes conneries ! Je t'ai dit qu'on n'allait pas abandonner Kenny ! On va juste aider Kyle avant ! De toute façon, quitte à lui poser des questions en catimini, autant l'aider à s'enfuir carrément !

-Cartman ne tuera pas Broflovski. Il le gardera en vie un long moment, pour s'amuser avec lui autant qu'il veut. Mais si Kenny meurt avant qu'on puisse l'aider ?

-Kenny est immortel. Il ne peut pas mourir de toute façon.

-Et c'est une raison ?

-La meilleure des raisons, c'est que Kenny peut gérer ça beaucoup mieux que Kyle ! Arrête de faire comme si t'étais le mieux placé pour en juger ! Je connais Kenny beaucoup mieux que toi, et je peux te garantir qu'il voudrait qu'on sauve Kyle avant de l'aider lui ! Kenny est fort, il a vécu des choses horribles depuis son enfance, il pourra surmonter ça, le temps qu'on aille le sauver ! Kyle n'est pas aussi solide que lui ! »

Kevin ne répondit rien, mais il y avait tellement de mépris dans ses yeux que Stan sentit son assurance disparaître. Le jeune brun eut honte de lui tout à coup. Il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Il pensait sincèrement que ce n'était pas si grave que ça que Kenny subisse il ne savait quelles tortures, juste si ça pouvait mettre Kyle à l'abri ? Pourtant, Stan estimait réellement que Kenny était plus fort que Kyle, ne serait-ce que parce que c'était lui le super-héros immortel. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment pour ça qu'il voulait absolument sauver Kyle en premier ? Est-ce que ce n'était pas plutôt parce que Kyle était son meilleur ami ? Qu'il était bien plus proche de lui que Kenny ? Et que s'il fallait en perdre un, Stan savait qu'il préférerait garder Kyle près de lui, tout simplement parce qu'il tenait à lui plus qu'il ne tenait à Kenny ? Est-ce que la vie de Kenny comptait si peu que ça pour lui ?

Le jeune brun savait que c'était ce à quoi pensait Kevin, et sans doute qu'il y avait du vrai là-dedans. Mais après quelques instants de réflexion, alors que l'image de Kyle violé par trois hommes lui retraversait l'esprit, Stan décida de suivre son choix jusqu'au bout. Malgré ses scrupules, malgré sa peur et sa culpabilité de ne pas accorder autant d'importance à Kenny qu'à Kyle. Mais il fallait être honnête : Kyle ne pourrait pas supporter cette épreuve avec autant de force que Kenny. Kyle n'était ni un super-héros, ni un garçon immortel. Il n'avait jamais vécu les épreuves que Kenny avait connues. Il était plus fragile, plus sensible que leur ami blond. Et c'était ce que Kenny aurait voulu. Ça, au moins, c'était une certitude. Kenny aurait voulu que Kyle soit mis à l'abri, à n'importe quel prix.

« On sauve Kyle en premier, affirma Stan en regardant Kevin droit dans les yeux. Et ensuite on ira aider Kenny. C'est non négociable.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? Alors dans ce cas, tu le feras sans moi. Je vais pas courir de risques pour ce juif.

-Putain, mais arrête d'être aussi borné ! Je te dis qu'on sauvera Kenny après ! De toute façon, on n'arrivera à rien sans Kyle, au cas où tu n'aurais pas encore compris ! Plus vite on l'aura récupéré, plus vite on aidera Kenny. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Décide-toi, et vite. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Tôt ou tard, Cartman dira à tout le monde que Mysterion, c'était Kenny, et tu te feras buter ! Il faut agir tout de suite, avant que tu ne sois grillé et que tu ne puisses plus rien faire !

-Putain de merde ! C'est bon, ok ! Je vais t'aider !

-Merci.

-Mais attention ! Moi je veux pas prendre de risques ! Je t'aide à libérer le juif, et après vous vous démerdez pour sauver Kenny, c'est bien clair ?

-Très clair. »

Il y eut un autre silence, plus court cette fois.

« Bon, dit enfin Kevin. Alors on fait quoi ? A nous deux, je suis pas sûr qu'on arrive à grand chose.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas pouvoir libérer Kyle ? Même en lui faisant porter un déguisement, ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Kevin poussa un soupir d'exaspération et jeta un regard mauvais à Stan.

« Bon, alors écoute-moi bien Marsh, quand je dis que c'est impossible, c'est que c'est vraiment impossible. D'une, ton pote juif est menotté à un radiateur, et Cartman ne m'a pas donné les clés. De deux, même si je fais partie de la bande, j'ai aucune raison valable d'aller dans le bureau de Cartman, et tout le monde le sait. J'ai eu de la chance la première fois que personne me surprenne, mais ça veut pas dire que ça marchera une deuxième fois. De trois, y a toujours un ou deux gardes devant la pièce, et c'est pas dit que je puisse les baratiner comme l'autre. De quatre, même si par miracle, et je dis bien par miracle, j'arrivais à entrer et à libérer Broflovski, comment veux-tu qu'on parte sans se faire voir ? Je t'ai dit que tout le monde se connaissait là-bas, et surtout tout le monde sait qui est Broflovski. Il pourra jamais s'enfuir, parce qu'il se ferait rattraper aussitôt qu'il aura mis un pied en dehors du bureau de Cartman. Et pour le coup du déguisement, laisse tomber, ça marchera jamais. Si les larbins de Cartman voient un gamin inconnu traîner dans le bâtiment, ils voudront savoir qui il est, c'est obligé.

-Y a forcément un moyen de le sortir de là. Si on crée une diversion...Pour que tout le monde se concentre sur quelque chose et que Kyle puisse sortir par un autre côté...

-Faudrait une sacré diversion dans ce cas, pour occuper une cinquantaine d'homme armés. Et on n'est que deux...»

Stan et Kevin gardèrent le silence pendant de longues minutes, plongés dans leurs pensées. Puis soudain Stan poussa une exclamation.

« Je crois...Je crois que j'ai une idée...

-Quoi ?

-Si on prend Cartman par surprise...Tu dis que les flics n'ont jamais pu faire quoi que ce soit parce qu'il sabordait les opérations de l'intérieur, avec ses espions. Mais il y a des flics en qui on peut avoir confiance...Genre, le sergent Yates...

-Attends, c'est une blague ? Putain mais t'es con ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait pas faire confiance aux flics !

-Lui, il est sûr. Même Kenny le disait. Il pourrait nous aider à créer une diversion.

-Nan mais je rêve...Et pourquoi il accepterait de nous aider ?

-Kenny m'a dit qu'il croyait en Mysterion. Mysterion pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, Yates le faisait.

-Hé oh, redescend sur Terre Marsh ! Y a plus de Mysterion, au cas où tu aurais oublié ! C'est même pour ça qu'on est là, tous les deux ! »

Un bref sourire étira les lèvres de Stan.

« Il n'y a peut-être plus de Mysterion, mais ça peut s'arranger... »


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

Le téléphone portable du sergent Yates se mit à sonner. Maugréant, l'homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran. Numéro inconnu. Yates regarda pendant une seconde l'épaisse pile de rapports qui s'entassait sur son bureau et hésita à décrocher, car il avait tellement de travail que la perspective de perdre plusieurs minutes le rendait nerveux. Mais finalement, il poussa un soupir de résignation et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« Allô ?

-_Sergent Yates ?_ »

Le sergent tiqua et se redressa aussitôt, le cœur battant follement. La voix à l'autre bout du fil était une voix d'homme, exagérément grave, mais dont on pouvait néanmoins deviner la jeunesse.

« Que...Qui est à l'appareil ? Murmura t-il.

-_Je crois que vous le savez sergent._

-C'est...Vraiment vous ? Mais que...qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous restez caché ?

-_C'est une longue histoire, et je préfère ne pas la raconter au téléphone. On ne sait jamais qui pourrait nous écouter. Est-ce que vous êtes seul ?_ »

Yates jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il était assis devant son bureau au commissariat, deux énormes piles de dossiers de chaque côté du meuble. Des comptes-rendus de braquages, de meurtres, des analyses de toute sorte, des rapports...D'ailleurs, dans la main qui ne tenait pas le téléphone, il tenait toujours un dossier. Tout autour de lui, dans l'open space, des tas de gens vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Les autres agents, les secrétaires, les jeunes voyous interrogés, les témoins d'agression...Pour ce qu'il en voyait, personne ne faisait attention à lui. Mais, par mesure de précaution, Yates préféra poser les yeux sur son dossier et en tourner les pages, comme s'il était plongé dans la lecture.

« Je suis au commissariat, dit-il d'une voix normale. J'étais justement en train de lire le rapport sur...hem...le meurtre. Vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

-_Vous n'êtes pas seul, c'est ça_ ? Répondit la voix. _Bon. Je dois absolument vous parler, le plus vite possible. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous libérer maintenant ?_

-Ah ? Et bien...Peut-être. Mais pourquoi ?

-_Je vous expliquerai ça. Retrouvez-moi à la déchetterie dans dix minutes._

-Dix minutes ? Mais... »

Clac. Ça avait raccroché. Yates regarda son téléphone pendant quelques instants, indécis. C'était la première fois que Mysterion lui téléphonait. D'habitude il préférait venir en personne chez lui, ou au commissariat. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore ? Et pourquoi ne le contactait-il que maintenant ? Où est-ce qu'il était passé depuis deux jours ?

Perplexe, Yates fronça les sourcils, et se leva finalement de sa chaise. Son adjoint Mitch le vit enfiler son manteau.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Euh...Chez le coroner. Il dit qu'il a des trucs à me dire, sur le meurtre de... »

Merde, qui déjà ? Yates jeta un coup d'œil discret sur le dossier qu'il avait fait semblant de lire pendant sa conversation avec Mysterion.

« ...De Mlle Crabtree.

-Ah ? Bon d'accord. Ne traîne pas trop, hein !

-Non non.

-Parce que tu sais qu'en ce moment, on est débordé...

-Je sais, oui. J'y vais. »

Yates quitta le commissariat, conscient d'être suivi par une dizaines de regards. Amis, ou ennemis ? Impossible de le savoir. Il monta dans sa voiture et roula en direction de la déchetterie, en prenant un certain nombre de détours, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'était pas suivi. Ce n'était pas qu'il était parano, mais enfin...Ces temps-ci, mieux valait être prudent si on ne voulait pas finir comme la malheureuse Mlle Crabtree, ou n'importe laquelle des autres victimes de la pègre.

* * *

><p>Stan sortit de la cabine téléphonique et remonta la rue d'un pas nerveux. Il était dans le centre-ville de South Park, un endroit un peu plus sûr que le reste de la ville, mais toutefois pas assez pour qu'il ne presse pas le pas. Il s'était habillé, sur les conseils de Kevin, d'un vieux sweet-shirt deux fois trop grand pour lui, d'un bonnet gris, et il portait des lunettes de soleil. Non loin de là, il obliqua dans une ruelle déserte, où l'attendait Kevin. Le jeune junkie était adossé au mur, en train de fumer, comme s'il attendait le client, et d'ailleurs il y avait eu une ou deux personnes qui était venues lui acheter des trucs, le temps que Stan passe son coup de fil. Ce n'était pourtant pas là son territoire habituel, et il espérait que personne n'irait en parler à Ginelli.<p>

« Alors ? Demanda t-il.

-C'est bon, il va venir, répondit Stan.

-Ok. »

Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Kevin fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de ses sachets de poudre et en tendit un à Stan, qui fit semblant de l'examiner. Les quelques personnes qui passèrent près de la ruelle, en les voyant, s'empressèrent de détaler. Stan espéra qu'aucun d'entre eux n'irait prévenir les flics, ce qui serait la façon la plus conne de mettre leur plan à l'eau.

« Tu as le costume ? Murmura Stan.

-Ouais. »

Sans ajouter un mot, Kevin empoigna le sac troué qui se trouvait près de lui et le donna à Stan. A l'intérieur, il y avait un costume de Mysterion. Kevin l'avait trouvé dans la chambre de son frère, bien caché dans la commode, derrière une pile de magazines cochons. Kenny était peut-être le seul mec du monde à cacher ses fringues compromettantes sous ses revues porno. Stan poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il en avait plusieurs.

-Ouais, je sais.

-Bon, dans dix minutes à la déchetterie. Fais gaffe à toi.

-Ça serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça. »

Ils échangèrent un bref regard, puis Stan s'en alla, le sac lui battant la cuisse. Le jeune brun était aussi nerveux que s'il avait transporté des explosifs. S'il était arrêté, que ce soit par les flics ou par des désaxés, il avait du mal à imaginer leur réaction s'ils trouvaient le costume de Mysterion dans ses affaires !

De son côté, Kevin attendit plusieurs minutes, le temps que Stan ait définitivement disparu de la rue, avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Il s'efforça de garder un air serein, mais son cœur battait très vite, un peu comme quand il absorbait de la dope de mauvaise qualité. Dans le bus, les gens faisaient en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard, et s'écartaient quand il était à proximité d'eux. D'habitude, Kevin appréciait beaucoup ça, de voir ces salauds de bourges coincés baisser les yeux en sa présence. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, ça ne lui faisait rien.

* * *

><p>Yates arriva à la déchetterie et gara sa voiture à un endroit où on ne la repérerait pas tout de suite. Il marcha longuement à travers le dédale de déchets en essayant de ne pas faire attention à l'odeur. Les allées étaient désertes autour de lui. Aucun signe de Mysterion, et ça rendait le sergent nerveux. Le héros lui avait donné rendez-vous ici. Pourquoi, ça il n'en avait aucune idée. C'était la première fois que le héros lui fixait un rendez-vous quelque part. D'habitude il n'avait pas tant de manières. Il préférait débarquer à l'improviste. Ces deux jours d'absence l'avaient bien changé.<p>

Le sergent se demanda brusquement si tout cela n'était pas un piège grossier. Le coup de fil, les allées désertes, la discrétion exigée, tout ça sonnait un peu trop louche pour être bien normal. Nerveux, Yates posa une main sur son arme et regarda encore autour de lui. Personne. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber, les hommes qui travaillaient ici avaient depuis longtemps fini leur journée. Et ils ne s'étaient pas attardés, bien sûr. Même si c'était assez rare que la vermine vienne rôder dans le coin. A la déchetterie, il n'y avait personne à voler, rien à dévaliser, tout au plus croisait-on parfois quelques sans-abris à la recherche d'objets à vendre. L'endroit parfait pour rencontrer des gens discrètement. Ou pour assassiner quelqu'un.

Yates eut soudain l'impression d'être surveillé. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit personne. Seuls un ou deux rats fouillant les ordures se trouvaient à proximité. Yates serra les dents, en regrettant soudain de n'avoir pas demandé à Mitch de venir avec lui. Il dégaina son arme et resta quelques secondes aux aguets, attentif au moindre frémissement de l'air. Un bruit derrière lui le fit soudain sursauter, il se retourna, le revolver pointé sur...

...sur un jeune homme masqué habillé d'un costume gris-bleu, au visage dissimulé sous un capuchon.

« Bonsoir sergent. »

Yates resta pantois quelques instants, comme s'il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux.

« Mysterion ? Mysterion, bon sang, c'est vraiment vous ?

-C'est bien moi. Mais ne restons pas ici. Suivez-moi. J'ai des choses à vous raconter. »

Mysterion se détourna et courut droit devant lui. Yates le suivit aussitôt. Sous le masque, Stan se félicita que le policier n'ait pas compris le subterfuge, et espéra que ça durerait. Heureusement que lui et Kenny faisaient à peu près la même taille.

Stan guida le sergent Yates à travers des montagnes d'ordures plus ou moins malodorantes. La course dura moins d'une minute, et les fit emprunter un certain nombre de détours, au point que Yates perdit complètement son sens de l'orientation. Il s'en inquiéta un instant, mais choisit de se laisser entraîner à la suite du mystérieux garçon. Comme il le faisait depuis des mois maintenant. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un autre tas de déchets, que rien ne différenciait des autres, et Mysterion laissa au sergent quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle.

« Que...Pourquoi on...est là ? Souffla à grand peine Yates.

-Pour discuter. L'avantage dans un endroit comme celui-ci, c'est que l'odeur chasse la plupart des importuns. Est-ce que vous avez dit à quelqu'un que vous veniez ici ? Il est absolument impératif que personne ne sache ce que nous nous dirons ce soir.

-Je n'ai rien dit...à personne. Je suis venu dès que vous m'avez appelé. Ils croient que je suis chez le coroner.

-Bon.

-Mysterion, vous...Où est-ce que vous étiez ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Les gens commençaient à croire que vous ne reviendriez plus ! Vous êtes au courant pour l'enlèvement de Kyle Broflovski ? Deux de mes hommes sont morts ! »

Pendant une seconde, le héros eut l'air très mal à l'aise. Yates en fut surpris. Jamais Mysterion ne montrait ses sentiments devant qui que ce soit d'habitude.

« Oui, je suis au courant, dit-il simplement. C'est justement de ça dont je voulais vous parler sergent. Nous devons absolument libérer Kyle. »

Yates lâcha un ricanement nerveux. Mysterion lui jeta un regard intrigué.

« Vous aussi vous vous y mettez ? Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me demander ça, vous savez. Les Broflovski sont venus voir le commissaire. Le père a tellement hurlé qu'on pouvait l'entendre à l'étage du dessus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire ? On ne sait même pas où est Kyle, et qui le retient.

-Moi je le sais, répondit le héros. Et j'ai un plan pour le sauver. Mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide sergent.

-Comment ça ? »

Avant que Mysterion ne réponde, un bruit de pas se fit soudain entendre quelques mètres plus loin. Les deux hommes sursautèrent, Yates porta la main à son arme, mais le héros l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Il y eut un instant d'incertitude, pendant lequel le héros et le policier gardèrent les yeux fixés vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Puis une silhouette apparut au coin d'un tas d'ordure et se dirigea vers eux. La silhouette d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns, au regard inquiet, que Yates trouva familier.

« C'est bon, tu peux venir ! » S'exclama Mysterion.

Le jeune homme s'approcha, jusqu'à se trouver si près des deux justiciers qu'il aurait pu les toucher. Yates fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rappela soudain où il l'avait déjà vu. Au commissariat. C'était un de ces nombreux paumés qui traînaient dans les rues, pas le genre vraiment méchant. Un drogué, ou un dealer, ou quelque chose du genre. Yates ignorait son nom. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard vaguement méprisant avant de se tourner vers Mysterion.

« C'est ok. Personne ne m'a suivi. »

Le héros hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers le sergent.

« Voici Kevin. Il est prêt à nous aider.

-C'est...C'est un des membre du réseau criminel, non ?

-Oui.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous pouvez lui faire confiance ?

-Croyez-moi, Kevin a une excellente raison de vouloir nous aider. Il possède certaines informations qui pourraient nous être utiles dans notre mission.

-Quelle mission ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ? »

Après un échange de regard incertain avec Kevin, Mysterion expliqua dans les grandes lignes l'idée qu'il avait eue pour sauver Kyle des griffes d'Eric Cartman. Il ne fallut pas trente secondes avant que Yates ne pousse des exclamations énervées.

« Vous êtes cinglé ! Vous croyez vraiment que ça peut se faire comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Jamais personne ne vous suivra là-dedans !

-Sergent, croyez-moi, c'est la seule solution.

-La seule solution ? C'est un suicide, oui ! Vous voulez que l'intégralité des forces de police se lance dans une attaque contre le quartier général de la pègre ?

-En gros, oui. »

Yates avait du mal à y croire. Comment est-ce que le super-héros pouvait se montrer aussi naïf ? Lui qui était habituellement tellement sensé dans ses actes ! Lui qui connaissait sans doute l'univers de la criminalité mieux que personne ! Il croyait sérieusement qu'il suffirait de l'intervention de quelques dizaines de policiers pour récupérer son ami ?

« Vous n'y pensez pas, souffla le policier avec incompréhension. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua le héros froidement. Et je pense même que ça serait tout à votre avantage de suivre mon plan. Vous savez que les gens commencent à parler ? Ils disent que vous ne pouvez plus les protéger, que vous êtes devenus inutiles, il y en a même certains qui croient que vous êtes tous corrompus, et à la solde de Cartman. C'était dans la plupart des journaux. Surtout après le carnage hier soir... »

C'était un coup bas, et le sergent darda sur le héros un regard venimeux. Stan se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, car il venait de penser que ce n'était pas ainsi que Kenny aurait exposé les choses. C'était un coup à perdre la confiance de Yates, et son aide leur serait absolument nécessaire s'ils voulaient avoir la moindre chance de sauver Kyle.

« C'est de votre faute ! S'écria Yates. Vous n'êtes même pas venu sauver ces gens quand ils avaient besoin de vous !

-Parce que c'est de ma faute si la police est impuissante à arrêter ce psychopathe ? Non, ça prouve seulement que vous avez besoin de moi. Si vous voulez retrouver votre crédibilité auprès de la population, vous devez faire ce que je vous dis. En sauvant Kyle, vous pourrez montrer au monde que vous avez encore de la ressource.

-La réputation de la police de South Park vous inquiète donc tant que ça ? Ou alors c'est juste que vous voulez absolument retrouver votre ami et que vous vous rendez compte que vous ne pourrez pas y arriver tout seul ? »

Mysterion ne répondit pas, et se contenta de regarder froidement le sergent. Yates soutint son regard quelques instants avant de continuer son argumentation.

« On ne pourra pas sauver Kyle ainsi, c'est n'importe quoi. Combien est-ce qu'il a d'hommes, Cartman ?

-Moins que vous en tout cas.

-Non, ça je n'en suis pas si sûr. Il a infiltré la mairie et le commissariat. Oui, nous le savons parfaitement, et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Vous croyez qu'on n'a jamais essayé de mener des opérations dans le même genre que celle dont vous parlez ? Elles ont été sabordées de l'intérieur avant même qu'on puisse vraiment passer à l'action ! Jamais par violence, non, toujours à cause de petites contrariétés sans importance. Des armes qui s'enrayent, des bêtises administratives qui ne se passent pas comme il faudrait, un informateur secret qui refuse subitement de nous revoir, tel ou tel politicien qui nous cherche des noises pour n'importe quelle raison...Vous croyez que c'est un hasard ? On ne peut pas prendre Cartman par surprise ! Il est toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passe ! C'est exactement pour ça que vous...enfin...que vous êtes meilleur que nous pour contrarier ses plans. »

Yates lâcha un soupir. Il avait brusquement l'air très découragé.

« Parfois je me dis qu'on n'y arrivera jamais. Je me dis que Cartman a d'ores et déjà gagné. Eric Cartman ! Rien que ça, bordel, quand on y pense, ça montre bien à quel point il est bon ! On n'a jamais pu trouver la moindre preuve, le moindre petit soupçon de preuve, qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la pègre ! Bien sûr, qui irait soupçonner ce garçon de diriger des hommes comme ceux qu'on coffre chaque soir? C'est difficile à croire, non ? Vous savez que quand vous m'avez parlé de lui il y a un mois, je ne vous ai pas cru au début. J'en ai parlé au commissaire, bien obligé, et il m'a demandé si vous n'aviez pas pété les plombs. Il a l'air tellement inoffensif comme ça, hein ? Juste un adolescent de seize ans, un pauvre gamin obèse, élevé par une mère célibataire, sans véritables amis, et sans grand avenir en vue !

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez cru dans ce cas ? » Demanda doucement le héros.

Le sergent serra les dents. Il regarda Mysterion en fronçant les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, et mit quelques secondes à trouver ses mots.

« Parce que je crois en vous, répondit-il simplement. Vous êtes le seul espoir qui reste à cette ville, et si vous affirmez que c'est Eric Cartman qui règne sur les criminels, et bien...Je sais que c'est parce que vous avez de bonnes raisons pour ça...Mais je dois bien être le seul à y croire, en réalité ! Et puis pour tout vous dire...Je suis allé interroger Eric Cartman, le mois dernier, après vos accusations. J'étais curieux de rencontrer moi-même ce garçon dont vous pensiez tant de mal.

-Vous êtes allé interroger Cartman ? S'exclama le héros en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Et vous êtes encore vivant ?

-Il faut croire qu'il n'avait pas envie que ma mort n'éveille des soupçons. Je lui ai simplement posé des questions sur son emploi du temps de la nuit d'avant. Il a prétendu être resté chez lui, et sa mère lui a fourni un alibi. Drôle de femme, sa mère. Elle ne m'a pas inspiré confiance. C'est évident que son fils fait d'elle ce qu'il veut. Et puis...Je ne sais pas. Cartman était très calme, très poli, très soucieux à l'en croire d'aider la police à faire régner la justice, mais...Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a pas plu du tout. Comme s'il mentait sans arrêt. Comme s'il se moquait de moi intérieurement.

-Vous pouvez être certain que c'était le cas, sergent, répondit Mysterion d'une voix lourde d'amertume. Il savait que vous ne pouviez rien faire contre lui. »

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens.

« Mais pour en revenir à votre idée, reprit enfin Yates. Ça ne marchera pas. Vous ne pourrez pas prendre ce garçon par surprise.

-Qui a dit que c'était ce que je voulais ? »

Le sergent eut l'air surpris. Mysterion se sentit obligé de mettre les points sur les i.

« Je ne veux pas le prendre par surprise. Au contraire, je veux qu'il se prépare, qu'il prenne toutes les précautions possibles. S'il fait ça, on pourra le battre.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien.

-Il se trouve que je connais bien Eric Cartman, sergent. Il est malin, mais il n'a aucun courage. Il évitera au maximum de courir des risques inutiles.

-A quoi est-ce que vous pensez ? »

Mysterion s'expliqua en quelques phrases. Yates réfléchit intensément, et Stan dut faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour cacher sa nervosité. Près de lui, Kevin se contentait d'attendre, sans mot dire, comme parfaitement indifférent à ce qui se passait près de lui. Stan se demanda soudain s'il ne s'était pas injecté quelque chose avant de venir ici.

« Ça pourrait marcher...dit enfin le sergent. S'il fait vraiment ce que vous pensez...

-Je suis sûr qu'il le fera.

-Alors on a peut-être une chance de sauver votre ami. Peut-être même qu'on pourra arrêter Cartman, si on est assez prudents. Il va falloir que vous alliez voir le maire et le commissaire. On aura besoin de leur aval pour lancer ce genre d'opération.

-Pas de problème, j'irai leur parler. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne demandent pas mieux que de montrer à la pègre qu'ils ont encore quelque chose dans le ventre.

-Et aux citoyens aussi. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire de connivence. Stan se sentit soudain beaucoup plus léger. C'était un grand pas en avant qu'il venait de franchir dans l'élaboration de son plan. Yates lui-même, pour la première fois depuis des jours, des semaines même, se sentait vraiment bien. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, il avait enfin une chance de faire tomber le salopard qui pourrissait sa ville et l'avait livrée à la violence.

Seul Kevin resta silencieux.

* * *

><p>Combien de fois est-ce que Cartman l'avait violé, depuis son enlèvement ? Dix fois ? Vingt ? Plus ? Kyle n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de tenir un compte. A quoi est-ce que ça aurait servi par ailleurs? Subir encore et encore les mêmes violences ne les rendaient pas plus supportables, bien au contraire. De toute façon, pouvait-on seulement s'habituer à ce genre de supplice ? Le jeune juif savait à présent que non. Quand on se faisait régulièrement violer, on ne pouvait jamais s'y habituer. On ne pouvait qu'essayer de rester courageux, s'obliger à ne pas crier, ne pas montrer à son bourreau à quel point on souffrait. On pouvait fuir mentalement le supplice en se réfugiant dans ses propres pensées. Mais s'y habituer ? C'était impossible. Surtout que dans son cas, Cartman faisait tout pour que chacun de leur contact soit le plus douloureux possible.<p>

Le gros lard était en cet instant en train de s'activer entre ses fesses. Son corps gras et dégoulinant de sueur se frottait contre celui de Kyle. Une odeur répugnante s'exhalait de son corps, une odeur que Kyle en était venu à haïr de tout son être, plus encore que tout le reste. Chacune des pénétrations était ponctuée par un grognement de plaisir de Cartman, et par une violente douleur pour Kyle. Douleur dans son anus, mais aussi au niveau de ses genoux et de ses coudes, supportant tant bien que mal le poids de son corps, de son visage tuméfié par un nombre incalculable de coups, de ses poignets écorchés par les menottes, de sa gorge endolorie à force de cris, de son visage contracté à force de larmes. Tout en lui n'était plus que souffrance, et il lui semblait incroyable que, à peine trois jours plus tôt, il était encore capable de rire, de s'amuser et de sourire. Trois jours seulement...Il aurait cru que c'était des siècles plus tôt.

Cartman finit enfin, après une éternité, par jouir, et il se retira. Kyle s'affala au sol, soulagé que le gros lard ait enfin fini sa sale besogne, même la douleur entre ses cuisses n'avait rien perdu de son intensité. Mais au moins, maintenant, il n'y avait plus ce contact écœurant entre leurs deux corps.

« Tu saignes encore, juif. »

Kyle ne répondit rien. Cartman n'attendait pas de réponse de toute façon. Le gros lard regarda l'heure sur sa montre et poussa un soupir désolé.

« Déjà ? Décidément, c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand je suis avec toi ! Si je m'écoutais, je passerais toutes mes nuits et toutes mes journées en ta compagnie. »

Cette seule idée donnait à Kyle envie de mettre fin à ses jours, ce que Cartman savait parfaitement.

Le gros lard se rhabilla en sifflotant, tandis que Kyle essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser. Ses mains étaient toujours menottées au radiateur. Le jeune juif sentait la semence de son bourreau dégouliner hors de lui, et serra les dents pour s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement. Il parvint, au prix d'un terrible effort, à se remettre sur les genoux, et regarda le mur en face de lui d'un œil torve. S'il s'asseyait, en appuyant les épaules contre le mur, et en essayant de ne pas trop forcer sur la zone douloureuse entre ses fesses, peut-être qu'il pourrait dormir quelques heures. Ça serait toujours ça de pris. Quelques heures d'inconscience, sans Cartman pour le torturer, étaient toujours une bénédiction à ses yeux. Il se positionna tant bien que mal, en grimaçant à chaque fois que ses fesses entraient en contact avec le sol. Son regard accrocha quelques petites gouttes écarlates sur le béton. Du sang, encore. Il saignait toujours quand Cartman le prenait, et c'était là quelque chose qui dépassait sa compréhension. Comment était-il possible que la petite bite de ce fils de pute puisse le meurtrir à ce point, quand celle de Kenny ne le faisait presque pas souffrir ?

En pensant à Kenny, Kyle fut pris d'une terrible envie de pleurer, ce qui lui arrivait encore, parfois. Il ferma les yeux et cacha son visage entre ses genoux, pour que Cartman ne le voit pas. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire pour conserver un minimum de dignité. Cartman l'avait souvent fait pleurer, à cause de la douleur physique proprement dite, mais Kyle faisait toujours en sorte qu'il n'ait pas la satisfaction de voir ses larmes de désespoir. Il se retenait, autant qu'il pouvait, et il attendait que le gros lard soit sorti de la pièce pour y céder. Malheureusement pour lui, Cartman était quelqu'un de perspicace.

« Et bien Kyle ? Tu penses à ton petit copain ? Tu aimerais bien le revoir, pas vrai ? »

Kyle ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre. Le gros ricana, et fut sur le point de lancer une remarque moqueuse quand soudain, on frappa à la porte. Cartman leva la tête, surpris.

« Qui c'est ?

-C'est Leroy, répondit une voix familière. Téléphone pour toi.

-Ok, entre. »

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, un téléphone portable dans une main. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur Kyle, avant de se détourner. Il avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

« C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Cartman.

-C'est notre contact au commissariat. Apparemment, il a une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Leroy tendit l'appareil à son chef, qui s'en empara avec un froncement de sourcil agacé. Pendant les quelques minutes que dura la conversation entre Cartman et son interlocuteur, le geek resta immobile devant lui, droit, tranquille, attendant patiemment ses ordres. Kyle pensa à un soldat. Un brave petit soldat docile, obéissant, servile, incapable de penser ou de faire quoi que ce soit sans avoir reçu un ordre de son chef. Et se soumettant à tous les ordres, mêmes les plus inhumains.

« Allô ? Grogna Cartman.

-_Monsieur Cartman ? Bonsoir, je suis navré de vous déranger, mais il se trouve que j'ai appris quelque chose qui..._

-Épargnez-moi les formalités, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

-_Et bien...Il fallait que je vous prévienne...Tout le commissariat est en ébullition en ce moment, monsieur. Ils sont en train de se préparer, pour une mission contre vous._

-Comment ça ?

-_Une mission de sauvetage monsieur. Ils sont en train d'organiser une mission de sauvetage pour récupérer Kyle Broflovski._ »

Le gros lard jeta un bref coup d'œil sur sa proie, toujours menottée au radiateur.

« Quel genre de mission ?

-_Grosse mission. Tout le monde est sur les dents ici. Ils sont déjà en train de s'entraîner, de s'équiper. A ce qu'on raconte, ils ont même fait appel à un groupe d'intervention spécial, venu de Denver. Des experts en prise d'otage._

-Quoi ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

-_Non monsieur, je vous assure que non !_

-Putain, mais c'est quoi encore ces conneries ? Ils ne vont quand même pas...Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour faire annuler la mission ? Je suis sûr que vous en êtes capable ! Je vous paie assez cher comme ça !

-_Monsieur, j'ai essayé, mais ce n'est pas possible..._

-Bien sûr que c'est possible ! Personne ne va venir ici pour me prendre mon juif ! Vous entendez ? Personne ! »

Cartman était vraiment furieux maintenant. Kyle tiqua quand on parla de lui, et il regarda son geôlier avec incompréhension. Que se passait-il ?

« _Monsieur, écoutez-moi !_ plaida la voix à l'autre bout du fil. _Je vous jure que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais ça ne servira à rien. Si j'insiste, ils vont me soupçonner ! C'est allé trop loin cette fois. Les parents du gamin ont fait pression sur le commissaire, et il y a eu toutes ces violences depuis que vous avez neutralisé Mysterion. Les gens commencent à parler, ils disent que les autorités ne peuvent plus les protéger, c'est littéralement la tête du maire qui est en jeu. En enlevant Kyle Broflovski, vous lui avez donné un prétexte pour agir. Ils vont le faire, croyez-moi, rien ne les en empêchera._

-Et le commissaire a accepté de se lancer là-dedans ?

-_Au début il ne voulait pas prendre le risque, mais c'est le sergent Yates qui a fini par le convaincre. J'ignore comment._

-Yates...Celui-là, il faudra que je m'en occupe un de ces quatre...

-_Monsieur, sérieusement...Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de ressources, mais je ne pense pas que vous vous en tirerez indemne. Vous devriez peut-être libérer Broflovski..._

-Et puis quoi encore ? S'énerva Cartman. Pour qu'il aille tout raconter aux flics sitôt retourné chez ses parents ? Je n'ai pas réussi à imposer la terreur chez mes hommes pour que ça soit un connard de feuj rouquin qui me dénonce !

-_Alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux que vous vous débarrassiez de lui. La mission n'aurait plus lieu d'être, et..._

-Fermez votre gueule ! Hurla Cartman. C'est moi et moi seul qui déciderai quand il faudra éliminer Kyle ! Personne ne le fera pour moi, et surtout pas ce connard de Yates, ni cette salope de McDaniel ! Qu'ils viennent ! Ils seront bien reçus ! Ils croient peut-être qu'ils vont me faire peur ! Oh non, ça jamais ! Kyle est à moi ! Si j'ai vaincu Mysterion, ce n'est pas pour que cette connasse de gouine me mette à terre, vous entendez !

-_Il faudra vous préparer monsieur, _répondit la voix_. Ils savent déjà où vous vous cachez. L'opération sera lancée très bientôt, probablement même la nuit prochaine._

-Si tôt que ça ?

-_Ils ne veulent pas prendre que le risque que vous appreniez ce qui se prépare. C'est pour ça que je me suis dépêché de vous appeler, pour que..._

-Oui oui, c'est ça. Et bien je serai prêt, croyez-moi ! »

Cartman raccrocha et mit quelques secondes à retrouver son calme. Leroy le regarda anxieusement, sans mot dire. Il avait deviné ce qui se passait, mais il ne fit semblant de rien, jusqu'à ce que le gros adolescent se tourne vers lui.

« On a un problème, déclama t-il. Les flics vont lancer un assaut contre le QG demain soir. Ils veulent récupérer le juif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On évacue les lieux ?

-Tu rêves Leroy ! C'est hors de question que je fuie comme un rat devant eux ! Ils veulent la guerre, alors je vais la leur donner ! De toute façon, nos hommes manquaient d'exercice, depuis que Mysterion n'est plus là...

-Ça risque d'être violent, hésita Leroy. Il va peut-être y avoir des morts dans nos rangs...

-Et alors ? On en fera autant dans leurs rangs à eux. On va les recevoir, Leroy, tu vas voir. On va les crever comme des chiens. Après ça, je m'occuperai de cette pute de McDaniel, et de ce connard de Yates. Les gens finiront bien par comprendre que South Park est à moi, maintenant. Un petit massacre, ça leur servira de leçon...

-Mais...on n'est pas assez nombreux ! protesta Leroy avec une nuance d'inquiétude dans la voix. On a peut-être cinquante mecs à nos ordres, et encore, ils ne savent pas tous se battre ! Eux, c'est des flics entraînés, ils auront des armes, des gilets pare-balle !

-On en a, nous aussi ! D'ailleurs, tu sembles oublier que j'ai bien plus que cinquante hommes sous mes ordres. Tous ceux qui bossent pour moi à la marie et au commissariat...On va bien se préparer Leroy, et on va les massacrer ! »

La haine et l'excitation dansant dans les yeux de Cartman lui donnaient un visage de dément. Kyle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en entendant son ennemi parler de la tuerie à venir comme s'il était en train de planifier ses prochaines vacances. Et pas la moindre once d'inquiétude pour la vie de ses propres hommes. Si le jeune roux avait jamais eu besoin de la preuve que Eric Cartman était un putain de psychopathe, il venait de l'obtenir. Leroy ne s'y trompa pas lui non plus, mais il avait trop l'habitude d'obéir pour protester. D'autant qu'en réalité, le gros lard avait de bonnes chances de sortir gagnant de cet affrontement, ce qu'ils savaient tous les trois.

« Je vais prévenir les autres, dit posément le jeune geek. Mais je peux quand même te donner un conseil ?

-Quoi ?

-Lors de l'assaut, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sois pas sur place. On ne sait jamais, les choses pourraient mal tourner... »

Cartman réfléchit une seconde ou deux, puis acquiesça. Kyle sentit un violent espoir s'emparer de lui. Si les choses ne tournaient pas comme prévu, et que la police l'emportait, sans Cartman sur place, peut-être qu'ils pourraient le sauver ! Peut-être que demain soir, il serait...

Mais le gros lard se tourna vers lui, et Kyle sentit ses espérances disparaître en un éclair.

« Tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser ici, Kahl ? dit Cartman. Certainement pas. Tu vas venir avec moi. C'est hors de question que tu te fasses tuer, ou pire, libérer. »

Il s'approcha de sa proie et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Ça sera drôle, non ? Tous ces gens venus ici pour te sauver, les fusillades, les morts, les blessés...Et toi et moi on ne sera même plus là ! On baisera comme des bêtes à des kilomètres de cet immeuble pendant que ces abrutis se feront tuer comme des mouches ! Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle Kyle ? Non ? »

Cartman éclata de rire.

« Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas immortels comme Kenny ! »

Kyle aurait vendu son âme pour faire taire ce rire.

* * *

><p>La nouvelle se répandit rapidement dans les rangs de Cartman, et dès lors une agitation inhabituelle s'installa au sein du quartier général. Tous les hommes et les quelques femmes travaillant pour le gros lard reçurent l'ordre de s'armer et de se préparer pour l'affrontement à venir. Leroy s'était attendu à des désertions, mais en réalité, il n'y en eu pas une seule. Au contraire, l'atmosphère était globalement plutôt enjouée, et les conversations pleines d'excitation. Deux jours qu'ils régnaient en maître sur South Park, deux jours que Mysterion avait disparu, cela avait suffi pour qu'ils se sentent tous invulnérables. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement avec un leader comme Eric Cartman ? S'il avait pu les débarrasser du super-héros, alors ce n'était pas quelques poulets hargneux qui allaient leur poser problème. Et puis, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il y avait en ce moment-même des gens qui travaillaient pour eux au cœur même du commissariat, les tenant informé à chaque instant des moindres mouvements de l'ennemi. Non vraiment, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'en faire ! Au contraire, ça allait sûrement être très drôle.<p>

Ginelli mit lui-même ses dealers au courant de l'assaut à venir et des ordres de Cartman en ce sens. Ils eurent tous l'air un peu inquiets, et Kevin ne fit pas exception.

« On va devoir se battre ? Demanda Terrence d'une voix anxieuse. Mais monsieur...Je ne sais pas si je saurais...

-Allons bon, pas de pleurnicheries ! Répliqua le grand Italien d'un ton ferme. Tout le monde va se battre, et vous comme les autres ! Vous savez tenir une arme, non ? Je vous ai appris à vous en servir ! »

Ginelli avait donné à chacun de ses sbires un revolver flambant neuf et quelques leçons de tir, quand ils avaient commencé à travailler pour lui. C'était toujours utile d'avoir de quoi se défendre sur soi quand on passait ses nuits à vendre de la drogue à des camés souvent agressifs.

-Oui, mais...Je ne l'ai jamais utilisée...avoua Luke.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Kevin.

-Et bien c'est l'occasion ! S'énerva Ginelli. Pas de discussion, et vous avez intérêt à être tous là demain soir quand les poulets vont débarquer ! Sinon, je vais être très en colère... »

Les jeunes hommes déglutirent et baissèrent le regard. Ils savaient tous ce que ça voulait dire, quand Ginelli était en colère contre quelqu'un. La personne qui s'attirait ses foudres ne le faisait qu'une fois. Une seule.

« J'ai déjà discuté avec le patron, reprit Ginelli. Vous serez postés au troisième étage, avec d'autres hommes. Un par fenêtre, vous tirez à volonté, vous devrez empêcher les flics de s'approcher de l'immeuble. On vous fournira les munitions.

-Ce ne serait pas mieux...hasarda Kevin. Enfin, excusez-moi monsieur mais...pourquoi ne pas demander à des gens plus expérimentés de le faire ? Genre Allen, ou Foreman ? Eux ils ont l'habitude de se battre.

-Quoi Kevin, est-ce que tu voudrais te défiler ? Tu me déçois mon garçon. Je te croyais plus courageux que ça. »

Les autres dealers regardèrent leur collègue avec consternation. Personne n'avait manqué la nuance de menace dans la voix de leur patron, et le fait que Kevin McCormick, toujours si prompt à lécher les bottes de ses supérieurs, puisse ouvertement remettre en question les ordres, les inquiétait.

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne baissa pas les yeux. Au contraire. Il affronta le regard inquisiteur de son chef sans fléchir, et Ginelli lui-même parut étonné.

« Monsieur, je n'ai pas l'intention de me défiler, dit-il posément. Et je ne me permettrais pas de remettre en question vos ordres ou ceux de Cartman.

-J'espère bien. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste chez mes hommes, c'est la lâcheté. »

Un éclat dur apparut brièvement dans le regard de jeune drogué.

« Croyez-moi monsieur...Personne ne pourra m'accuser de lâcheté demain soir. Je vous en donne ma parole. »

Bizarrement, en cette seconde, il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Kevin qui fit que tous le crurent instinctivement. Un étrange pressentiment s'empara alors de Ginelli. Il fronça légèrement les sourcil et toisa son sbire pendant quelques secondes sans mot dire.

« Bon...Et bien c'est parfait, dit-il enfin. Et pour répondre à ta question, Foreman, Allen et les autres resteront au rez-de chaussée pour accueillir ceux qui arriveraient à entrer dans l'immeuble. Au corps-à-corps, ils ont de bonnes chances de l'emporter. Vous, vous resterez à l'écart pour canarder les flics, de loin. On partagera les armes, on aura largement assez de munitions pour tenir plusieurs heures. Communication avec les autres étages par talkie-walkie. Je superviserai le tout... »

Pendant quelques minutes de plus, Ginelli exposa les détails du plan, et fit en sorte de remonter le moral de ses hommes. Il était un orateur convainquant tout autant qu'un chef tyrannique, et très vite l'inquiétude des jeunes dealers se transforma en excitation. Ils finirent par échanger tous ensemble des remarques enthousiastes, et mêmes quelques plaisanteries de mauvais goût. A la fin du briefing, il ne restait pas un seul homme désireux de rester à l'écart des combats. Ginelli les regarda avec une sombre satisfaction.

« Bon. Vous avez des questions ? »

Kevin sentit son estomac se nouer et dut glisser ses mains dans son dos pour ne pas montrer qu'elles tremblaient légèrement. C'était le moment de vérité. Tout ce qu'il avait appris dans cette pièce depuis un quart d'heure serait d'une grande aide pour Yates, mais cela ne servirait à rien du tout sans une dernière information. Une information vitale pour le plan de Stan.

« Est-ce que Eric Cartman restera ici ? Demanda Kevin en essayant de conserver un ton neutre.

-Non. Il dirigera les opérations de loin, avec Leroy Jenkins. C'est déjà prévu. Il sera parti demain dans l'après-midi. »

Kevin dut retenir un soupir de soulagement.

« Oui il a raison, dit-il. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait être blessé dans l'affrontement.

-Il ne va pas se battre avec nous ? S'exclama un autre dealer. Mais...Et si les choses tournent mal ?

-Ne dit pas de conneries Luke, rien ne tournera mal ! Répliqua Ginelli. Tu as vu comme on est préparés ? Tu crois qu'ils le sont autant de leur côté, avec tous les espions qu'on a chez eux ? On va les massacrer, tu vas voir ! »

Ça, ce n'était pas si probable que ça. Bien au contraire. Kevin savait déjà presque tout ce dont il avait besoin pour démonter l'empire de crime bâti par le gros adolescent. Il ne lui restait que deux choses à apprendre. Où Cartman allait se cacher, et si il allait bel et bien emmener Kyle avec lui. Stan était déjà persuadé que ça serait le cas, mais il serait peut-être plus prudent de s'en assurer. Cette peine lui fut épargnée soudainement grâce à l'intervention d'un autre dealer.

« Cartman va emmener Kyle Broflovski avec lui je suppose ? Demanda Will.

-Bien sûr que oui. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, il ne va pas le laisser derrière lui.

-Dommage. J'aurais été ravi de le garder pour lui. »

Un sourire lubrique étirait les lèvres de Will. Kevin sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale quand il se remémora l'état dans lequel se trouvait le pauvre juif, quand il lui avait parlé deux jours plus tôt. Il garda les yeux fixés sur Will quelques instants, le visage impénétrable, mais un sentiment tout nouveau commençait à naître en lui. De la haine.

« Si ça avait été Kenny à la place de Kyle, se demanda t-il, est-ce que ce connard aurait abusé de lui aussi facilement ? »

Inutile de se poser la question. Kevin était bien placé pour savoir que son frère avait toujours attiré les désirs de toutes sortes d'individus, et que William Sheldon avait un goût particulier pour les garçons de l'âge de Kenny.

« Bon, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, alors vous pouvez y aller ! Déclama Ginelli. Préparez-vous bien ! On se retrouve tous ici demain matin, c'est vu ? »

Ils se saluèrent tous les uns les autres et s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté. Ils traversèrent le QG et toute l'agitation qui y régnait jusqu'à la sortie. Kevin se dirigea vers la maison de ses parents sans se presser, en retournant dans sa tête toutes les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir.

Quand il se fut suffisamment éloigné, il changea brusquement de trajectoire et se rendit au point de rendez-vous convenu. Stan s'y trouvait déjà, habillé comme un clochard. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la rue.

« Alors ? Demanda le jeune brun.

-Cartman va emmener Kyle ailleurs, murmura Kevin. Tout se passe comme prévu.

-Super. Tu sais où ?

-Non.

-Alors tu ferais mieux de prendre ça. »

Stan tendit le bras et lui glissa dans la main un petit objet rond et métallique, pas plus gros qu'un insecte. Kevin y jeta un coup d'œil méfiant.

« C'est quoi ça ?

-Un émetteur. C'est Yates qui me l'a donné. Tu le colles sur la voiture de Cartman, ou dans sa poche, ou ce que tu veux, et on aura sa localisation. Tu arriveras à te débrouiller avec ?

-Je pense que oui. Tu as tout arrangé avec Yates ?

-Oui. Il a déjà parlé avec les types venus de Denver. Quand on saura où Cartman se cache, on s'y rendra tous ensemble pendant que le reste des flics fera diversion au QG. Je suis sûr que ce gros connard ne s'y attendra pas. Il n'y aura plus grand monde pour le protéger. Je mettrai le costume de Mysterion, ça devrait les déstabiliser assez longtemps.

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir récupérer Kyle ?

-Je l'espère... »

Ils se turent, trop peu familiers l'un avec l'autre pour s'avouer leur nervosité.

* * *

><p>Les heures passèrent dans un brouillard de crainte et d'appréhension au sein du quartier général de Cartman. La nuit tomba, régna, puis laissa place au soleil. La nouvelle journée apporta avec elle une agitation très inhabituelle, car il ne restait plus qu'un seul jour, seulement une douzaine d'heure, pour se préparer à l'assaut. Dans chaque recoin de l'immeuble, des hommes déterminés, s'armaient, s'entraînaient à tirer, s'échangeaient des astuces, et plus rarement riaient et plaisantaient à l'idée de s'offrir un carnage. Les têtes pensantes de la hiérarchie criminelle, parmi lesquelles se trouvait Ginelli, mettaient un point d'honneur à tout inspecter, à élaborer leurs plans, ainsi qu'à galvaniser chez leurs sbires l'envie de tuer. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, répétaient-ils. Tous les atouts étaient de leur côté, ils avaient les armes, les espions, les sabotages, et même un otage si les choses devaient vraiment mal tourner.<p>

Le fait que Cartman et Kyle Broflovski ne seraient pas sur place n'était un secret pour personne. Kevin avait essayé de découvrir, aussi discrètement qu'il l'osait, où le gros adolescent avait l'intention de se cacher pendant l'assaut, mais il n'avait pas réussi. Il existait des dizaines d'endroits où se réfugier dans la ville, et il serait impossible pour Stan de tous les fouiller, mais le junkie était un être plein de ressources. A défaut de pouvoir informer directement ses alliés, il choisit tout simplement de se servir de ce petit émetteur qu'on lui avait donné. Il arriva au quartier général très tôt, avant la plupart des autres drogués, et se rendit tout simplement dans le garage, où la voiture dont Cartman se servait pour ses déplacements était toujours garée.

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il y ait une ou deux personnes pour surveiller le véhicule, mais quand il entra, il trouva le parking plongé dans le noir, et pas âme qui vive aux alentours. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se dit que c'était logique. Pourquoi gaspiller un homme pour surveiller une voiture, alors qu'ils étaient tous sur le pied de guerre et qu'ils devaient s'entraîner au tir ? Kevin s'approcha de l'engin d'un pas nonchalant, en tendant l'oreille, des fois qu'il se ferait surprendre. Son regard se posa sur une vieille caméra de surveillance couverte de poussière au plafond, et connut un bref moment d'inquiétude. Elle était désactivée ? Il n'y avait personne pour le regarder ? Il n'y avait pas de raison pour ça, mais enfin, Leroy était tellement parano parfois...Et s'il avait remis en marche les appareils de surveillance du bâtiment ?

Kevin préféra ne pas prendre de risques. Il fit un ou deux pas de plus, puis sortit de sa poche un petit sachet rempli d'herbes d'origine douteuse. Il se roula tranquillement un joint et le fuma posément, comme si en venant tout seul ici, il cherchait simplement à s'isoler pour apprécier sa drogue. Tout en fumant, il fit quelques pas vers la voiture, comme par hasard, et une fois à proximité s'autorisa à se pencher vers la vitre pour regarder à l'intérieur.

« Hé, pas mal la caisse ! » S'exclama t-il, des fois que quelqu'un serait en mesure de l'entendre.

Il fit le tour et la regarda sous tous les angles, en arborant un air faussement admiratif. Il s'obligea à ne pas regarder en face la caméra durant tout le temps que dura sa petite inspection. Sa main se glissa dans sa poche et se referma sur le petit appareil métallique. A un moment, alors qu'il s'était penché pour contempler les enjoliveurs, il ouvrit un peu trop grand la bouche et son joint tomba aussitôt à terre.

« Merde ! »

Kevin tendit la main, mais il eut un geste maladroit et l'objet roula jusqu'en dessous de la voiture. Râlant d'une voix forte, Kevin fut obligé de s'agenouiller et de tendre le bras pour le récupérer. Sa main disparut aussitôt du champ de vision de la caméra. Sans perdre une seconde, Kevin plaqua l'émetteur quelque part, fut soulagé de constater qu'il accrochait sans mal, et récupéra sa drogue. Le tout lui avait demandé moins de trois secondes. Le cœur battant très fort, Kevin n'osa pas regarder l'appareil de surveillance. Il s'obligea à rester sur place jusqu'à ce que son joint ne soit plus qu'un mégot rougeoyant, puis quand il eut fini, il l'écrasa sous sa botte et le jeta sans ménagement dans un coin du garage plein de cendres et de cigarettes plus ou moins fumées. Puis il quitta le parking, à la fois nerveux et soulagé.

Pour le moment, le plan se déroulait à merveille.

* * *

><p>Kyle fut réveillé brutalement par l'irruption dans la pièce de deux personnes inconnues. Deux hommes, des larbins de Cartman à l'évidence, tous les deux ayant des armes à la ceinture. L'un d'entre eux tenait dans les mains des vêtements propres, l'autre transportait tant bien que mal une grosse bassine remplie de ce qui semblait être de l'eau. Ils posèrent leur charge sur le sol, à deux mètres du jeune juif enchaîné au radiateur.<p>

« Cartman veut que tu te laves, expliqua l'un d'eux. Et que tu t'habilles. »

L'homme à la bassine tira de sa poche une petite clé et s'approcha de Kyle. Le roux se crispa instinctivement quand le sbire de Cartman se pencha sur lui, mais il se contenta de glisser sa clé dans les menottes et de le détacher. Kyle connut une brève seconde de bonheur quand il se retrouva enfin libéré de ces saloperies, mais le contrecoup survint presque tout de suite. Ses poignets avaient été enchaînés pendant trois jours, la circulation sanguine dans ses mains avait été contrariée, et une violente douleur s'empara de ses muscles engourdis. Il dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier.

Sans la moindre compassion, l'homme saisit Kyle aux épaules pour l'obliger à se relever. Le jeune juif tangua, sa vision se troubla, il crut entendre un sifflement dans sa tête. Il était resté trop longtemps sans tenir debout. Il serait sûrement tombé si le sbire de Cartman ne l'avait pas retenu. L'homme marmonna quelques malédictions et le poussa brutalement vers la bassine. Kyle se laissa faire, encore trop sonné pour résister, et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'objet pelucheux qu'on lui glissa dans la main.

« Allez, grouille-toi ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Sa vision se faisait de plus en plus claire. Son mal de tête disparut peu à peu. Kyle reprit progressivement conscience du monde autour de lui et son regard tomba sur la bassine d'eau, juste devant son nez. L'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main était un vieux gant usé.

Indécis, le jeune juif jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses deux geôliers, et constata avec un certain étonnement que l'homme qui avait apporté les vêtements braquait sur lui un revolver. Kyle se demanda s'il avait l'intention de le tuer, mais il chassa aussitôt cette hypothèse de son esprit. Impossible. Si Cartman voulait le tuer, il le ferait lui-même. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. L'homme au revolver dut lire une interrogation dans son regard, car il parla à son tour.

« Fais ce qu'on te dit. Et pas de coup fourré. Cartman m'a permis de te tirer dessus si tu essayais de t'enfuir. »

Kyle crut que c'était une blague, mais les deux hommes devant lui avaient l'air tout à fait sérieux. Hein ? Parce que Cartman croyait sérieusement qu'il allait réussir à s'enfuir ? Alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas tenir debout ? Alors que chacun de ses muscles lui faisait un mal de chien ? Alors qu'il était complètement nu, affamé, blessé, et prisonnier dans un immeuble rempli de criminels armés ? Le gros lard était si paranoïaque que ça ? Ou alors il le prenait pour un sur-homme ? Ou il était juste trop stupide pour comprendre l'étendue des blessures qu'il avait infligé à sa proie, et qui rendait tout simplement impossible la moindre évasion ? Un rire hystérique monta dans la gorge de Kyle, il le retint de toutes ses forces, de peur que les deux hommes près de lui n'y voient une provocation et ne se mettent en tête de le frapper.

Kyle s'obligea à se calmer et prit une profonde inspiration. Il regarda de nouveau la bassine devant lui. De l'eau. De l'eau propre. Pour se laver. Un luxe auquel il n'avait pas eu droit pendant sa captivité. Cartman prenait beaucoup de plaisir à le voir souillé. La preuve, il ne le laissait même pas se débarrasser des traces de sperme entre ses jambes. La bassine était trop petite pour que Kyle y entre, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il enfila le gant sur sa main, chercha du regard un savon et n'en trouva pas. Oubli ou omission volontaire de la part du gros lard ? Le jeune roux n'en savait rien. Et en vérité il s'en fichait bien.

« Bon alors, tu te dépêches ? » S'énerva l'un des hommes.

Kyle jugea préférable de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Et puis, la perspective de retrouver un peu de propreté n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il plongea la main qui tenait le gant dans l'eau, et grimaça quand il constata qu'elle était froide. Ce connard de Cartman...Il avait beau vouloir le préserver le plus possible pour faire durer le supplice, ça ne l'empêchait pas de limiter ses petites faveurs au strict minimum.

Le jeune juif se lava tant bien que mal avec ses faibles ressources, et s'attarda tout particulièrement sur la zone douloureuse entre ses fesses. Il eut du mal à faire partir les traces de sang et de sperme, et il se vit contraint de frotter encore et encore, presque avec violence, au point que quand il eut fini, sa peau à cet endroit était toute rouge, et irritée. Les deux hommes ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Kyle aurait préféré qu'ils quittent la pièce, ou du moins qu'ils détournent le regard de son corps martyrisé, mais ces trois jours de captivité lui avaient vite fait comprendre qu'aux yeux de Cartman, sa pudeur ne valait plus rien. Son corps même ne lui appartenait plus. Cartman s'en était emparé, l'avait brisé, malmené selon son bon plaisir, et désormais le considérait comme sa propriété personnelle. S'il voulait le prendre, l'offrir aux plus méritants de ses sbires, ou l'exposer sans réticence devant n'importe qui, il le faisait tout simplement. Kyle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir résisté pourtant. Chacun de ses muscles endoloris, chaque marque sur sa peau, témoignaient de sa lutte permanente contre la volonté de Cartman. Et le jeune juif avait le sentiment que tôt ou tard, il n'aurait même plus la force de lutter. C'était ce que le gros lard attendait, bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais caché. Pour lui, la soumission totale de Kyle signerait définitivement sa victoire sur Mysterion. Parce que ça ne lui suffisait pas de l'avoir vaincu, blessé, et livré à un fou dangereux qui le séquestrait et lui faisait subir dieu savait quelles tortures. Ce n'était pas assez d'avoir South Park entre ses griffes. Il voulait le détruire. Il voulait les détruire tous les deux. Et même si Kyle se serait fait tuer plutôt que de l'avouer, il avait le sentiment que Cartman était sur le point de réussir.

Le jeune juif plongea son regard au fond de la bassine et, pour la première fois depuis trois jours, put voir son reflet. Il ne se reconnut pas au début. C'était lui, ce visage démoli, ces yeux gonflés par les larmes, ces cheveux sales et emmêles, ce regard fatigué ? C'était vraiment lui ? Cartman l'avait bien arrangé, pendant ces trois jours de viols. Le roux n'était même pas sûr que ses propres parents l'auraient reconnu. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas voulu que ses parents le voient ainsi. Cela n'aurait fait qu'ajouter de la souffrance, là où il y en avait déjà tellement...A quoi ressemblerait-il, une fois que Cartman aurait atteint son objectif ? Kyle refusa d'y penser. Le seul espoir qui lui restait encore, et auquel il continuait à croire malgré l'enfer quotidien, c'était que Cartman ne le tue avant de réussir à le briser pour de bon. Il était toujours aussi colérique, et Kyle pensait qu'avec un peu de provocation, au bon moment, il pousserait peut-être le gros lard à perdre le contrôle de lui-même et à lui donner un coup de trop. Pour le moment, Cartman était excessivement prudent, et faisait très attention à ne pas blesser trop gravement sa proie, mais peut-être qu'un jour...

Plongé dans des réflexions amères, Kyle se sécha tant bien que mal avec la serviette que lui donna l'homme qui avait apporté la bassine.

« Tu as fini ? Demanda t-il ensuite. Habille-toi maintenant. »

Il poussa vers le jeune juif le petit tas de vêtements. Kyle, après une seconde d'hésitation, s'en empara, et déplia celui qui se trouvait au sommet de la pile. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise quand il s'aperçut que c'était un de ses tee-shirt. Il examina le reste des vêtements, et ne put que constater qu'ils étaient tous à lui. Même les sous-vêtements lui appartenaient. Est-ce que Cartman les avait récupérés dans sa chambre ? Mais comment avait-il fait ? Kyle s'interrogea, mais le regard menaçant du larbin l'interrompit dans ses réflexion, et il poussa un soupir. Quelle importance, comment il avait fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire maintenant, de toute façon ?

Kyle enfila ses vêtements avec des gestes lents, tout en grimaçant, car il avait encore très mal. Il voulut se lever pour enfiler son pantalon, mais il avait encore des vertiges, aussi il jugea préférable de rester assis pour cela. Tant pis pour la fierté. Il n'était plus à ça près. Une fois qu'il fut habillé, le jeune juif se surprit à retrouver un peu de courage. Curieux, l'effet que pouvaient avoir des choses aussi simples qu'un lavage et des vêtements propres. Il trouva même la force de croiser le regard des deux hommes et de leur adresser la parole.

« Où est Cartman ? Demanda t-il d'une voix devenue rauque à force de cris.

-Il se prépare, répondit simplement l'homme au revolver. Maintenant tourne-toi et mets tes mains dans ton dos. »

L'autre homme agita devant lui les menottes qu'il tenait toujours à la main. Kyle pâlit. A peine jouissait-il d'un peu de liberté, il devait déjà être enchaîné de nouveau ! Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Essayer de s'enfuir était exclu, Kyle n'avait qu'à se souvenir de sa difficulté à enfiler son pantalon pour le savoir. Tergiverser ne ferait qu'énerver les deux sbires de son bourreau. Kyle n'avait pas le choix. Il fit ce qu'on exigeait de lui, et les bracelets de métal se refermèrent très vite autour de ses poignets douloureux. Au rythme où ça allait, il ne retrouverait jamais vraiment l'usage de ses mains.

Non pas que ça ait une très grande importance, vu l'avenir qui l'attendait.

* * *

><p>Kenny avait perdu toute mesure du temps qui passait. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du nombre d'heures passées enchaîné à cet horrible mur, dans cette pièce puant le sang et la mort. Il ne pouvait que deviner, mais il lui semblait que ça faisait au moins deux jours. Peut-être plus. En fait, le seul repère qu'il avait, en l'absence de fenêtre lui permettant de voir le soleil, c'était la fréquence à laquelle Mc Elroy essayait de le nourrir, et il s'y était employé tout juste trois fois. Non quatre. Oui, quatre. Bien sûr, rien ne prouvait que le gourou lui apportait à manger deux fois par jour. Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être une seule fois. Ou même moins. Ou plus. Aucune idée. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait foutre de toute façon ? Kenny n'était pas plus prêt de s'échapper aujourd'hui que hier. Il n'y avait aucune issue. Aucune échappatoire.<p>

Il était à peine conscient que son costume était en lambeaux, que sa peau était rougie par le sang et les coups, que chaque parcelle de son corps hurlait de douleur, que la peur, la faim, l'épuisement et le désespoir menaçaient de prendre le contrôle de sa volonté. Il lui manquait deux doigts à la main gauche, et les moignons le brûlaient et le démangeaient comme pour lui reprocher son indifférence. C'était McElroy qui l'avait mutilé, dans une énième tentative pour le faire parler. Il semblait croire que la perspective de perdre ses membres serait une motivation suffisante pour que Kenny cède et lui dise tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« Les doigts d'abord, l'un après l'autre, avait-il expliqué en promenant un couteau sous le nez de Kenny. Puis la main. Puis le bras. Et ensuite on passera aux jambes. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Ce qu'il en disait ? Il en disait que si le gourou croyait sincèrement que ce genre de stratégie allait marcher, libre à lui d'essayer ! La perte d'une partie de son corps, quelle qu'elle soit, n'éveillait pas plus d'inquiétude chez Kenny que le fouet ou la privation de nourriture. Il avait été mutilé un nombre incalculable de fois par le passé, pour renaître intact un peu plus tard. Peut-être que ce genre de menace fonctionnait chez les autres, mais Kenny ne voyait pas pourquoi la perte d'un doigt, d'une main ou d'un bras devrait lui faire perdre sa volonté, alors qu'il savait qu'il retrouverait un corps flambant neuf au premier accident mortel venu.

A moins que le gourou n'ait simplement voulu lui infliger de la douleur...Pour ça Kenny avait été servi. Il ne savait pas qu'il existait tellement de façons différentes de torturer quelqu'un, avant que McElroy ne les essaye sur lui. Il avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait crié, pleuré, ou s'était évanoui. Il en était même venu à espérer que Mc Elroy ne le tue. Mais le chef du culte de Cthulhu au Colorado était très doué pour percevoir les limites d'endurance de sa proie. Il ne donnait jamais un coup de plus que nécessaire, parfois il le laissait même seul pendant plusieurs heures pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer. Tout ça pour mieux reprendre l'interrogatoire une fois qu'il avait retrouvé un peu de forces. Même si Kenny ne savait pas grand chose sur les projets du gourou, il savait en tout cas que son bourreau ne le laisserait pas lui échapper aussi facilement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à te taire ? Lui avait-il demandé une fois. Tu sais que je suis prêt à arrêter ça quand tu le voudras ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me dises pourquoi tu es si sûr que c'est à cause de moi que tu as obtenu ces pouvoirs ! »

Ça avait l'air de beaucoup frustrer Mc Elroy, de ne pas savoir en quoi ses actes ou ceux de son culte étaient liés avec l'immortalité de Kenny. Il était fou de jalousie, bien sûr. Il continuait à croire que ne pas pouvoir mourir était quelque chose de formidable, un don qui valait qu'on assassine et qu'on torture pour l'obtenir. Pauvre con ! Kenny n'avait même plus envie de lui expliquer ce que c'était réellement, l'immortalité. Non, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était simplement de le voir crever comme un chien devant lui. Et Cartman aussi, pour faire bonne mesure.

Cartman...Et Kyle. Kyle, pauvre Kyle, où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il était seulement encore en vie ? Qu'est-ce que ce fils de pute de Cartman avait bien pu lui faire ? C'était peut-être ça le pire, en fait. Se dire que son ami le plus cher était en train de souffrir le martyre entre les mains d'un sadique pathologique, tout ça alors que Kenny aurait très bien pu l'éviter. Si seulement il avait tué le gourou quand il le pouvait encore...Si seulement il avait éliminé Cartman des mois plus tôt...Si seulement il avait obligé Kyle à fuir South Park avec sa famille...Si seulement il n'avait pas possédé ce pouvoir de merde qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis toujours...Toutes ces erreurs, et les conséquences désastreuses qui allaient avec...Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à ces quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il avait affronté McElroy, trois jours plus tôt, il se repassait le scénario dans sa tête encore et encore, en trouvant à chaque fois une nouvelle façon d'agir qui aurait pu les sauver, lui et Kyle. Si seulement ce fils de pute de Cartman n'était pas intervenu...

La seule chose qui donnait encore un peu de courage à Kenny, c'était de penser à ce qu'il ferait si un jour il arrivait à s'échapper de cet endroit. D'abord s'occuper de McElroy. Pas de temps à perdre avec lui, il se contenterait d'une balle entre les yeux, juste pour être sûr qu'il arrêterait de le traquer. Une fois que Kenny serait débarrassé de ce cinglé, il aurait tout le champ libre pour s'occuper de Cartman. Inutile de demander l'aide de la police. Cette affaire, Kenny voulait s'en occuper tout seul. Il commencerait par le passer à tabac, histoire de se calmer un peu les nerfs. Puis il lui arracherait les couilles, lentement, avec un vieux canif rouillé. Ou à mains nues peut-être. Ouais, à mains nues, c'était une meilleure idée, ça ferait encore plus mal. Il les prendrait, il les lui enfoncerait dans la gorge, et l'obligerait à les avaler, une par une. Ensuite, lui couper la bite. La lui enfoncer dans le cul. Puis le saigner, comme le porc qu'il était, le regarder crever, savourer sa peur, son impuissance, et au moment où il serait sur le point de clamser, Kenny inviterait Kyle à venir le rejoindre. Juste pour qu'il puisse regarder son bourreau dans les yeux au moment où ça arriverait. Que Kyle sache que c'était fini. Que justice était faite. Que désormais la vie pouvait continuer, et qu'il n'y aurait personne, plus jamais personne, pour les empêcher d'être tous les deux, et qu'ils pourraient enfin vivre, ensemble !

Kenny sentit des larmes de désespoir couler le long de ses joues. Il aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu'il advenait de Kyle. Est-ce que Cartman le nourrissait, au moins ? Est-ce qu'il le laissait se laver, s'habiller décemment ? Ou est-ce qu'au contraire, il se contentait de le violer continuellement ? Est-ce qu'il le torturait ? Est-ce que son ami était seulement encore en vie, à l'heure actuelle ? Kenny n'en avait aucune idée. Il en était seulement réduit à espérer que la police le sauverait, bien qu'il sut au fond de lui que c'était là une douce illusion. En l'absence de Mysterion, Cartman avait désormais les coudées franches pour s'emparer de la ville tout entière. S'il voulait tuer Kyle, ou le garder des années comme esclave sexuel, personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Stan essayerait peut-être, quand il sortirait de l'hôpital, mais Kenny ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur les chances de réussite de son ami. Tout était perdu maintenant. Cartman avait gagné. Et Jim McElroy, tôt ou tard, finirait par obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Pour le moment, Kenny n'avait rien révélé sur sa famille au gourou. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis sa stupide question sur ce qui s'était passé dix-sept ans plus tôt, trop clairement conscient qu'il suffirait d'une seconde d'abandon de sa part pour qu'il ne trahisse ses parents. Et si jamais McElroy apprenait que c'était Carol McCormick qui redonnait la vie à son fils quand celui-ci passait de vie à trépas...Kenny ignorait ce qu'il pourrait faire d'une telle information, mais il avait la conviction que le gourou n'aurait aucun scrupule à faire subir à la famille McCormick toute entière le même sort qu'il avait infligé au cadet. Kenny refusait d'entraîner ses parents avec lui dans ce genre de supplice. Peut-être qu'il était illusoire de sa part de croire qu'il pourrait garder le secret encore longtemps, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il était encore en mesure de faire.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire. Protéger sa famille de la folie de Jim McElroy, à défaut de pouvoir sauver Kyle de celle d'Eric Cartman.

* * *

><p>Stan était en plein colloque avec les membres de la brigade de Denver quand son téléphone portable sonna, une seule fois, pendant deux secondes. Il le sortit de sa poche et constata qu'il avait reçut un sms de Kevin. Juste trois mots.<p>

_« C'est bon »_

Le brun esquissa un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers les policiers.

« L'émetteur est en place. Tout se passe comme prévu. »

Ils acquiescèrent, l'air un peu mal à l'aise avec cet adolescent travesti comme si c'était Halloween. Stan crut même lire de l'agacement dans leurs yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tournent vers Yates pour lui poser quelques questions supplémentaires sur l'opération à venir. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient en train d'organiser le sauvetage, des heures que le héros avait été présenté pour la première fois à ces hommes, et jamais les experts ne lui avaient accordé plus de quelques secondes d'attention à la fois. Stan ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'ils ne le prenaient pas au sérieux, ou si c'était parce qu'il leur faisait peur. Il penchait plutôt pour la première solution.

Et Stan n'arrivait pas vraiment à leur en vouloir pour ça. Pour la simple raison que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi peu héroïque qu'en cette seconde, avec des professionnels endurcis de la justice, alors que lui n'était jamais qu'un adolescent de seize ans sans aucune expérience. Même le sergent Yates, aussi peu efficace qu'il ait pu se montrer en comparaison de Mysterion, lui semblait en cette seconde infiniment plus fort et compétent que lui, Stan Marsh, ne le serait jamais. Après tout, lui au moins savait tenir une arme, il était entraîné, il avait enquêté sur des meurtres, des viols et d'autres crimes sordides, il était endurci. Qu'est-ce que Stan avait jamais fait lui, à part servir occasionnellement de garde du corps à Kyle ?

Stan dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour garder un visage froid et inexpressif. Rien que ça, putain, c'était beaucoup plus difficile que ça en avait l'air, et Kenny y arrivait à la perfection. Le brun n'aurait jamais cru de jouer les super-héros, sans même se battre, juste en avoir l'attitude et les manières, c'était tout un art. Un art dans lequel il n'avait pas le droit de faire la moindre erreur. Parce que personne ne devait se douter qu'il n'était pas le véritable Mysterion, sinon Yates et les autres flics allaient à coup sûr laisser tomber la mission de sauvetage. Il savait que jamais le maire, le commissaire, ou les policiers de Denver n'auraient accepté de se lancer dans ce genre d'opération risquée sans la confiance qu'ils avaient tous en Mysterion. Durant les entretiens qu'il avait eu avec eux, Stan avait du se montrer incroyablement sûr de lui, il avait du leur montrer qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, sans insister, juste avec cette autorité naturelle que posséderait un justicier ayant affronté les forces du mal des semaines durant. Et il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait réussi à les convaincre, parce qu'il était loin, très très loin, d'être aussi sûr de lui que l'aurait été Kenny.

Yates et les hommes de Denver étaient en train de peaufiner les derniers détails du plan. Stan les laissa discuter sans les interrompre, de peur de faire une gaffe et de leur révéler son incompétence. Il préférait rester silencieux, imiter autant qu'il pouvait la froideur légendaire du super-héros. Il se doutait que les policiers de Denver n'appréciaient pas son attitude, qu'ils devaient prendre pour du dédain, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais il valait mieux passer pour un connard compétent que pour un connard inutile. Le jeune brun profita de ces moments de solitude pour se plonger dans ses propres pensées, et la peur avec laquelle il vivait en permanence depuis trois jours s'intensifia.

Bordel, c'était pour ce soir...Ce soir, il allait devoir jouer les héros avec plus de volonté que jamais, sinon il était certain d'y laisser sa peau. Comment il faisait Kenny, pour supporter autant de pression au quotidien ? Question débile. Kenny était immortel. Il savait qu'il pouvait se permettre de crever de temps en temps. Et c'était même ça qui avait fait de Mysterion l'être redouté qu'il était. Stan espérait vraiment qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème. Si jamais il était blessé...Si jamais il se faisait tuer...Non, il ne fallait pas que ça arrive ! C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait endossé l'identité du super-héros ! Pour que ses ennemis s'imaginent que ça ne servirait à rien de lui tirer dessus. C'était le seul atout que posséderait Stan, et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de faire la moindre erreur. Il devrait faire attention à ne pas montrer sa peur. Éviter autant que possible les situations à risques, sans en avoir l'air. Avoir confiance. Faire comme s'il avait déjà vécu cent fois ce genre de situation. Donner l'impression qu'il lui importait peu de vivre ou de mourir.

Mais c'était malheureusement loin d'être le cas de Stan. Il n'avait aucune envie de mourir, même en héros. Il avait encore tellement de choses à faire de sa vie. Finir ses études. Continuer le football. Faire la fête. Trouver un boulot qui l'intéresserait. Sortir encore avec Wendy. Si ça n'avait pas été pour Kyle, jamais Stan n'aurait accepté de se lancer dans ce genre de croisade. Il n'était pas aussi altruiste et téméraire que pouvait l'être Kenny.

Mais avait-il le choix maintenant ? Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il était le seul à pouvoir sauver Kyle, maintenant que Kenny était hors-jeu. Et jamais il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans une glace s'il abandonnait son meilleur ami à son sort. Il repensa encore une fois à ce que Kevin lui avait raconté, sur les horreurs que Cartman avait fait subir à Kyle, et cela renforça sa détermination. Est-ce que c'était comme ça qu'il faisait Kenny ? Pour trouver le courage de se battre ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à Kyle, à Stan, à sa famille, à tous ces gens qui comptaient sur lui pour les protéger ? Est-ce que ça suffisait à le convaincre de continuer le combat, malgré la peur et la violence ? Sans doute que oui. Quelle meilleure raison aurait-il pu avoir ?

Brusquement, Stan se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de faire une erreur monumentale en essayant de prendre la place de Mysterion. Pourquoi faisait-il ça d'abord ? Bon, il savait très bien quelles raisons purement objectives justifiaient l'usurpation d'identité : la confiance des flics, la peur des ennemis, et tout ça. Mais rien ne prouvait que cela suffirait dans un véritable combat. Et s'il se faisait réellement tuer ? Et s'il compromettait toute l'opération en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas ? Et si ses alliés, en le surestimant, mettaient leurs propres vies en danger ? S'ils s'appuyaient trop sur lui, les conséquences pourraient très bien être désastreuses ! Et si finalement, toute cette mascarade ne leur apportait rien de plus que leur mort à tous, et aussi celle de Kyle tant qu'on y était ? Et si les conneries de Stan, au lieu de déstabiliser Cartman, lui offraient la victoire pure et simple sur les seuls défenseurs de la justice qui restaient encore à South Park ?

Bon sang, est-ce que Stan avait eu raison de s'entêter à vouloir sauver Kyle avant Kenny ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas choisi de libérer le véritable héros avant de tenter quoi que ce soit de vraiment important ? Si Kenny avait été à sa place, Stan ne doutait pas qu'il aurait été aussi audacieux, efficace et courageux qu'il l'aurait fallu pour sauver leur ami. Même quitte à ce que la mission échoue et qu'il ne se fasse liquider. Ce n'était pas grave. Il pourrait toujours revenir et réessayer plus tard. Stan lui n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Oh merde, merde, merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait insisté pour sauver Kyle lui-même ? Il n'allait jamais y arriver ! Il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Kevin !

« Mysterion ? »

Stan sortit de ses terreurs internes et constata que tout le monde dans la pièce avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Un instant, il se demanda avec inquiétude s'il ne s'était pas trahi sans le faire exprès. Il croisa le regard de Yates, mais n'y lut aucune défiance. Juste la nervosité bien normale d'un policier s'apprêtant à mener une opération dangereuse.

« Mysterion, répéta Yates. Si jamais vous avez un doute, si vous voulez qu'on arrête là, c'est le moment où jamais de le dire. N'oubliez pas qu'on n'aura pas de deuxième chance. »

Ils le savaient tous. Les autorités avaient été très claires à ce sujet. Si la mission échouait, si trop de personnes mourraient sans pouvoir sauver Kyle Broflovski, alors il n'y aurait pas d'autre essai. Les ressources policières étaient trop limitées pour ça, et cette mission allait à n'en pas douter les amoindrir encore plus.

La décision désormais n'appartenait plus qu'à Stan. C'était son idée, sa volonté, et son influence qui avaient permis à tous ces hommes d'en arriver à ce point de l'opération. Le jeune brun réalisa comme une gifle à quel point des tas de gens croyaient en Mysterion. Pas seulement les citoyens ordinaires, mais aussi les politiciens, les représentants de l'ordre, les anonymes de tout âge et de toute origine. Là, maintenant, dans cette pièce, il se trouvait en présence de plusieurs hommes d'action entraînés, des types plus solides et plus émérites qu'il ne le serait jamais, et tous le regardaient avec la même confiance aveugle. Même les hommes de Denver, aussi dubitatifs qu'ils avaient pu se montrer vis-à-vis de ses capacités, avaient suffisamment entendu parler de lui pour se fier à leurs collègues de province, quand ils affirmaient que le héros était le meilleur parmi eux tous. Si Stan leur demandait d'abandonner maintenant, ils le feraient. Et s'il leur disait de continuer...Ils le suivraient, jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.

Jamais Stan n'avait eu aussi peur des mots qu'il allait prononcer.

Il prit quand même le temps de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Abandonner maintenant ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? C'était encore possible. Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire, et tous ces flics rentreraient chez eux sains et saufs, de même que lui-même. Il n'aurait pas à risquer sa vie tout de suite. Il pouvait toujours trouver un prétexte pour remettre l'opération à plus tard. Il pouvait se ranger aux arguments de Kevin et retrouver Kenny avant toute chose. Sauver Kenny serait peut-être plus raisonnable, non ? Même si Stan n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Même si le sauvetage serait sans aucun doute aussi difficile que celui-là, étant donné que Cartman avait sûrement pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que son ennemi ne s'échappe pas. Même si Stan savait que Kenny lui reprocherait de n'avoir pas essayé d'aider Kyle quand il le pouvait. Même si l'idée de laisser son meilleur ami entre les griffes de Cartman un jour de plus lui donnait la nausée.

Mais d'un autre côté, Kenny était infiniment plus capable que lui pour sauver leur ami. Il avait l'habitude de se battre, il avait l'immortalité, il inspirait la crainte chez ses ennemis. Si quelqu'un était capable de sauver Kyle, c'était bien lui. Stan ne saurait pas se montrer à sa hauteur, c'était certain. Il pouvait se débrouiller dans un combat au corps-à-corps, mais il était loin d'avoir la force et l'endurance que Kenny avait gagnées après des années de mauvais traitements. La preuve, quand ils avaient été attaqués, tous les trois, Stan avait été le seul à se faire assommer comme un con. Il fallait bien avouer que la bataille à venir ce soir lui foutait une trouille bleue. Il risquait de se faire tuer. Il risquait d'entraîner des hommes avec lui dans la mort. Parce qu'il n'était pas un héros. Oh non, Stan n'avait rien d'un héros, il s'en rendait bien compte, parce qu'en cet instant il avait tellement peur !

« Mysterion ? »

Les hommes s'impatientaient. Yates avait l'air surpris des hésitations du super-héros, alors que l'assurance faisait partie de son personnage. Stan devait prendre une décision, et tout de suite. Il pesa le pour et le contre, calcula ses chances, et essaya de deviner les conséquences qu'entraîneraient l'une ou l'autre des décisions. Après une éternité de doute, il se décida enfin, poussa un soupir d'appréhension, et laissa enfin les mots redoutés sortir de sa bouche.

« On continue comme ça. On suit le plan, et on essaye de libérer Kyle. »

Stan eut l'impression qu'un cube de glace tombait au fond de ses entrailles. Ça y était. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Il allait essayer de sauver son meilleur ami, malgré son inexpérience, et il s'occuperait de Kenny plus tard. Les policiers devant lui hochèrent la tête. Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'air aussi grands, aussi musclés, aussi forts qu'en cette seconde, aux yeux de Stan.

Le jeune brun espéra qu'il ne faisait pas une bêtise. Mais au moins, il ne pouvait plus dire que c'était une décision prise sur un coup de tête. Après réflexion, Stan avait compris qu'il serait beaucoup plus risqué pour la sécurité de Kyle de libérer Kenny en premier. Là, maintenant, Cartman jouissait encore de sa victoire, il était en confiance, il était sûr de remporter la bataille sur quelques policiers mal organisés. Il irait se cacher dans un endroit où il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de gens pour le protéger. Il serait pris au dépourvu quand une brigade spéciale l'attaquerait, menée par ce qui semblerait être Mysterion. Si Stan sauvait Kenny, Cartman le saurait aussitôt, et il risquait de paniquer. Il prendrait beaucoup plus de précautions, et serait alors bien plus difficile à atteindre. S'il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de perdre, il serait même capable de tuer Kyle, juste pour que Kenny ne puisse jamais remporter une victoire totale sur lui. Oui, c'était tout à fait son genre, ça. Stan n'avait pas le droit de prendre un risque aussi énorme juste parce qu'il avait peur pour lui-même. Il devait le faire. Il était réellement la seule personne à avoir une chance de sauver Kyle tant que c'était encore possible. Et si jamais il échouait...

...et bien au moins il aurait la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait agi pour le mieux. Et tant pis pour le football.

Étrangement, maintenant que sa décision était prise, Stan se sentait beaucoup plus serein. Un calme profond s'empara de ses sens, il se sentait content, juste content, d'avoir fait son choix et de le suivre. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas la peine de s'inquiéter autant. Ils avaient de bonnes chances de réussir leur mission. Stan était sûr que Cartman ne verrait pas ça venir. Les policiers étaient entraînés, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de son aide pour mener un assaut. Le simple de fait de porter le costume de Mysterion suffirait à déstabiliser les sbires du gros lard. Et puis, en toute sincérité, Stan était loin d'être totalement incompétent. Il était athlétique, il s'était déjà battu aux côtés de Kenny.

« J'en suis capable, se dit-il pour se donner du courage. Je peux y arriver. Je sais que je peux gagner. »

Le jeune brun pensa à Kenny, et eut alors la certitude que son ami, où qu'il soit, approuverait pleinement sa décision.

* * *

><p>Jim Mc Elroy entra dans la pièce et resta un long moment immobile sur le seuil. Le garçon était toujours là, immobile. Tout son corps était couvert de blessures, et une large flaque écarlate s'étendait sous ses pieds. Le gourou se demanda brièvement s'il ne s'était pas évanoui, ce qui n'aurait pas été surprenant vu la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu depuis qu'il était prisonnier ici. Mais à peine cette pensée lui avait-elle traversé l'esprit que Kenny ouvrait les yeux et se tournait vers lui. Son visage n'était qu'un amas de chairs ensanglantée il aurait été difficile de reconnaître en lui le séduisant jeune héros qui était entré dans cette maison trois jours plus tôt. Seuls ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes. Des yeux d'un bleu d'acier, encore brillant de haine, alors que tout le reste de son corps était comme mort.<p>

Mc Elroy ne pouvait qu'admirer sa détermination. Il avait rarement rencontré des gens capables de soutenir trois jours de torture sans céder. Kenny était pourtant tout aussi sensible que le commun des mortels, si on en jugeait par le nombre incalculable de cris qu'il avait poussés, et de larmes qu'il avait versées. Mais il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis des jours, malgré tous les efforts du gourou. Aucune information, rien. Il ne lui avait même pas révélé son nom de famille. Et pour ce qui était de pénétrer son esprit, Mc Elroy n'en était pas plus prêt aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait été cinq jours plus tôt, quand le gamin était entré chez lui pour chercher des réponses. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant...

Le gourou se demandait si le fait de constamment mourir, comme il avait affirmé le faire, ne l'avait pas doté d'une résistance supérieure à la normale. C'était sans doute ça. Intrigué, Mc Elroy avait passé de longs moments à faire des recherches à ce sujet dans ses livres d'occultisme, chaque fois qu'il avait eu l'impression que son prisonnier était à deux doigts de la mort et qu'il lui fallait du repos. Le gourou n'avait rien trouvé dans la littérature qui puisse lui offrir un indice. De toute façon, Kenny était un être absolument étrange, à tous les égards. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air tellement...normal en apparence ? D'habitude, les personnes ayant hérité du savoir des Grands Anciens étaient facilement reconnaissables, pour ceux qui savaient voir. Ils dégageaient tous une espèce d'aura indéfinissable ils avaient tous dans les yeux ce même regard sans âge témoignant des choses qu'ils avaient pu voir, au cours de leur longue vie d'étude. Kenny lui, n'avait rien de tout ça. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel adolescent boutonneux du fin fond des États-Unis. Sauf qu'il était immortel, et doté de protections mentales très supérieures à celle des gourous du culte.

C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

La frustration de Jim Mc Elroy n'avait cessé de grandir, au fil des heures qui passaient sans lui apporter le moindre fragment de réponse. Quand il avait compris que Kenny ne lui révélerait rien de son plein gré, il avait essayé toutes les techniques possibles pour qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il lui cachait. Car le gamin lui cachait quelque chose, c'était une certitude ! Peut-être savait-il plus de choses sur les origines de son pouvoir qu'il ne lui en avait révélé. C'était forcément ça. Et Jim Mc Elroy, à défaut de découvrir par lui-même de quoi il s'agissait, n'avait pas d'autre alternative que de tout faire pour arracher l'information à sa proie.

Mais en cet instant, après trois jours d'interrogatoire, le gourou ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait tout essayé. Il lui avait même tranché des doigts, dans l'espoir que le traumatisme le fasse parler. Ça n'avait pas eu le moindre effet, et Mc Elroy avait du renoncer à aller plus loin dans la mutilation, d'autant que Kenny était tellement faible que la douleur occasionnée risquait bien de le faire passer de vie à trépas. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que le gourou ne voulait pas, c'était que sa proie lui échappe. Parce qu'il finirait par ressusciter, hors de son pouvoir, et que toute la peine de Mc Elroy à le faire parler ne vaudrait plus rien.

Il ne voulait pas tuer Kenny, car cela l'obligerait à se relancer dans une tentative de capture aux résultats des plus incertains. Tout comme un animal blessé se révélait beaucoup plus mortel pour le chasseur, un Kenny ressuscité et libre serait, à n'en pas douter, particulièrement enclin à la violence, après ce que McElroy lui avait fait. Peut-être même pousserait-il jusqu'au meurtre...C'était tout à fait clair, chaque fois que le gourou croisait le regard du jeune homme. Il avait parfois l'impression désagréable qu'il jouait là à un jeu dangereux. Peut-être que s'attirer la haine d'un garçon immortel, aux pouvoirs étranges, n'était pas ce que le gourou avait fait de plus intelligent. Il savait que c'était ce que ses sbires pensaient.

C'était sûrement aussi ce qu'auraient pensé les autres gourous. McElroy avait hésité à les prévenir, pour ce garçon aux dons démesurés, mais un vieux reste de colère et de méfiance vis à vis de ses pairs l'en avait dissuadé. Ceux-là, ils pouvaient bien aller au diable ! Ils l'avaient laissé tomber dix-sept ans plus tôt, après cette expérience désastreuse ils l'avaient tous méprisé. Ils avaient même parlé de le chasser du culte ! Cette bande de lâches, ces hypocrites ! Ils croyaient peut-être que Jim Mc Elroy allait partager ses découvertes, maintenant ? Certainement pas ! Il découvrirait tout seul le secret de l'immortalité, avec ou sans la coopération du garçon, et quand il l'obtiendrait...Et bien, on allait bien rire ! Ils allaient tous voir, ces sales couards arrogants; ils feraient une de ces têtes quand Mc Elroy se présenterait à eux avec la clé de la vie éternelle ! Des millénaires que l'humanité la cherchait en vain, et elle était là, à portée de sa main !

Il n'y avait que cet adolescent obstiné pour s'opposer à ses projets. Un adolescent obstiné, et étrangement résistant en vérité. Non seulement il ne cédait pas à la torture, mais surtout son esprit ne semblait pas avoir été altéré par ces trois jours de captivité. Le gourou savait d'expérience que l'affaiblissement de l'esprit passait beaucoup par celui du corps, c'était là un principe tout à fait basique. En torturant Kenny, Mc Elroy avait espéré abaisser ses barrières mentales, juste assez pour qu'il puisse se servir de ses propres pouvoirs pour fouiller l'esprit du garçon. Il était sûr d'y trouver des réponses, tout du moins ce que le gamin s'entêtait à lui cacher malgré la douleur, et qui devait donc être d'une grande importance. Mais pour le moment, il en avait été incapable. Au contraire, on aurait dit que Kenny s'était précisément blindé contre ses attaques, et chaque fois que le gourou essayait d'entrer, au plus fort de la douleur de sa proie, il se heurtait à un mur impénétrable.

C'était horriblement frustrant.

Que faire ? Continuer à le torturer ? Ça ne servait à rien. Même la perte de ses doigts n'avait pas semblé le troubler plus que ça. A la réflexion, puisque ce gosse était immortel, tout ce qui touchait à l'intégrité physique du corps devait lui être indifférent. Il revenait à la vie avec un corps neuf, si le gourou avait bien compris.

Dans ce cas...Peut-être fallait-il s'en tenir à l'esprit ? La douleur mentale ? Ça valait le coup d'essayer. On pourrait commencer par quelque chose de simple, comme par exemple la souffrance d'un être cher. Mc Elroy pensa tout de suite à l'autre garçon, celui qui avait servi d'appât trois jours plus tôt, et que Kenny avait essayé de protéger à tout prix. Cartman savait qu'il serait le point faible du héros. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ce garçon ? Kyle, non ? Oui, c'était ça. Kyle.

Le gourou glissa une main dans sa poche et et en sortit son téléphone portable. Il hésita, réticent à faire appel encore une fois à Eric Cartman. Il n'avait aucune confiance en cet adolescent obèse et hargneux, mais il fallait reconnaître que son aide lui avait été précieuse pour la capture de Mysterion. Peut-être lui serait-il encore une fois utile ? Le gourou regarda Kenny, et reçut en retour un regard tellement plein de haine que cela le décida pour de bon.

Mc Elroy sortit de la pièce, se rendit dans le salon, et composa le numéro de téléphone de Cartman.

* * *

><p><strong>Sachez que si vous en êtes arrivé là, c'est que vous pouvez lire d'une traite l'équivalent de 17 pages word (c'est mon record personnel pour le moment). Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré sa longueur, et promis, l'action revient dans le chapitre suivant! Avec Stan dans le rôle de Mysterion :) <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 28 tant attendu^^ Bon, j'avais promis qu'il y aurait de l'action dans celui-là, mais en fait à l'écriture, je me suis rendue compte que le chapitre tel qu'il était prévu était beaucoup trop long, du coup je l'ai coupé en deux. J'espère que celui-là vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

Kyle était assis contre le mur, plongé dans ses pensées, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Les deux sbires de Cartman sursautèrent et se levèrent aussitôt.

« ...Et les photos aussi, tu les cacheras là où tu sais. Et tu feras attention aux négatifs !

-Oui Cartman. »

Kyle sentit une violente vague de haine s'emparer de lui en voyant son ennemi entrer dans la pièce, suivi de près par Leroy. Les deux larbins les saluèrent, mais aucun des deux garçons n'y prêta la moindre attention. Cartman se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir, et en sortit d'épais dossiers.

« Celui-là, celui-là, et aussi celui-là. Je veux que tout soit scanné avant qu'on s'en aille. Pour les autres, tu m'as bien dit que tu avais déjà des copies, c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est bon.

-Alors on va les laisser là. Je crois qu'on a tout ce qu'il faut...Ah non, merde, je l'avais oublié celui-là ! S'exclama Cartman en feuilletant un autre dossier. Il ne faut pas qu'on le laisse ici. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur que les flics viennent jusqu'ici, mais...disons qu'il y a certaines personnes dans cet immeuble que je n'aimerais pas voir toucher à mes affaires... »

Le gros lard tendit le dossier concerné à Leroy qui s'en empara et le cala bien fermement sous son bras, de même que plusieurs autres. Kyle leur jeta un regard interrogateur, que Cartman remarqua aussitôt. Il sourit.

« Tiens, tu es toujours là Kahl ? Mais dis-moi, tu es tout beau maintenant ! »

Le jeune juif ne répondit rien, et ne put que lui offrir son regard le plus venimeux. Cartman ne fit qu'en rire, et retourna vite à ses affaires.

« Donc voilà pour les dossiers...Les photos je te les ai données, et il y avait aussi cette lettre que l'autre abruti avait écrit à son amant, où est-ce qu'elle est...Ah, ici ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on la perde, sinon on n'aura plus aucun moyen de pression sur ce type...Ok, je crois que c'est bon maintenant...Tu te débrouilleras avec ça Leroy ?

-Oui oui, pas de souci ! S'exclama le geek, tout en chancelant légèrement sous le poids des papiers qu'il portait. Je te fais des copies de tout ça le plus vite possible.

-Tu as une heure. Quand tu auras fini, tu remettras tout là-dedans, et tu fermeras bien à clé. Et ceux qu'on emmène avec nous, tu les mets dans le coffre de la voiture et tu ne les quittes pas d'un pouce, c'est bien clair ?

-Oui Cartman... »

Leroy sortit de la pièce en s'efforçant de ne pas faire tomber son chargement. Cartman poussa un soupir de lassitude et se massa la nuque, comme s'il était absolument exténué .

« Ah Kyle...Si tu savais...Ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'être un maître du crime ! Même quand les affaires marchent bien, il y a toujours tous ces petits détails à ne pas négliger...Tous ces documents compromettants à protéger, toutes ces personnes dont je dois ménager les sentiments... »

Le gros se rappela soudain qu'il n'était pas seul avec sa proie dans la pièce et darda un regard mauvais sur les deux hommes qui avaient surveillé Kyle pendant sa toilette.

« Vous, dégagez de là ! Allez vous préparer ! »

Les sbires saluèrent et sortirent sans protester. Cartman ne les quitta pas du regard le temps qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte derrière eux, et que le bruit de leurs pas s'éloigna jusqu'à devenir inaudible, que le gros adolescent se détendit.

« Tu les as vu Kyle ? Demanda t-il. Tu as vu comment ils me regardaient ? Je leur fais peur. Ils font tout ce que je leur demande sans protester parce que je leur fais peur. Ceux-là ne sont que des pions. Pas de personnalité, pas de volonté, pas d'ambition. Pour m'assurer de leur loyauté, j'ai juste à les payer, et à leur faire assez peur pour qu'ils n'osent pas me trahir. Avec eux, c'est facile. Mais il y en a d'autres pour qui ça ne suffit pas... »

Le gros lard s'avança vers Kyle et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Le roux ne put s'empêcher de pâlir et eut un geste de recul, persuadé que Cartman avait décidé de s'accorder un peu de sexe avant de partir de cet immeuble. Mais son ennemi comprit à quoi il pensait, et secoua la tête.

« Non non, je ne vais pas te violer Kyle. Pas maintenant. J'ai encore trop de trucs à régler avant qu'on ne parte. Quand on sera bien en sécurité, dans une heure ou deux, on pourra se permettre de baiser tranquillement. Mais là... »

Il poussa un long soupir et s'assit aux côtés de Kyle. Le jeune juif ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait ici si ce n'était pas pour abuser de lui ?

« Il y en a d'autres avec qui je dois être très prudent, poursuivit Cartman d'un ton où pointait une légère nuance de lassitude. Les plus importants de mes hommes, ceux qui avaient déjà du pouvoir avant que je ne prenne le contrôle. Ginelli, Phillips, O'Brien, Foreman, et d'autres encore. Ceux-là, tu peux être sûr que si je ne fais pas très attention à ce que je fais, ils n'auraient aucun scrupule à me faire la peau ! D'ailleurs, il y en a plusieurs qui ont essayé, au début...Si je pouvais, je me débarrasserais d'eux, et je les remplacerais par des hommes plus sûrs, mais enfin...Non, je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça. Ils sont trop influents. J'ai besoin de leur soutien pour garder le contrôle de l'organisation. Tout seul, je ne m'en sortirais jamais... »

Kyle fixa son ennemi pendant de longues secondes en se demandant où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui disait tout ça d'abord ? Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec lui ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à Cartman, de lui faire des confidences comme ça, alors qu'il le haïssait et qu'il avait consacré toutes ses forces depuis des semaines à le détruire, physiquement et mentalement.

« En fait, tu sais quoi ? Demanda le gros lard. Avant que McElroy ne me contacte, je commençais à croire que j'allais réellement tout perdre. Que tous mes efforts seraient finalement inutiles. Que Mysterion gagnerait cette guerre, à lui tout seul. Il y avait des rumeurs qui couraient dans nos rangs, les gens disaient que je ne pourrais jamais l'emporter sur un putain de super-héros immortel, et que si Mysterion était aussi agressif, c'était à cause de moi. Oh, c'était la pure vérité, bien sûr, mais ils n'en savaient rien en fait ! Ils m'ont juste désigné comme le coupable parfait. Quand on a le pouvoir, comme ça, on est toujours responsable de tout, des bonnes choses, et des mauvaises aussi...Je sais que beaucoup de mes hommes ont essayé de déserter. Je ne les ai pas laissé faire, évidemment, mais si la situation avait continué comme ça...Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu garder le pouvoir encore longtemps, sans McElroy. Ils se seraient révolté, ils m'auraient livré aux flics pour obtenir une réduction de peine, ou alors ils m'auraient tué. C'est encore ça le plus probable...A ce qu'on m'a dit, ils étaient déjà en train d'en parler, quand McElroy est venu... »

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, en lui racontant tout ça ? Que Kyle compatisse ? Il n'était quand même pas assez con pour y croire sérieusement ? La seule chose à laquelle Kyle pouvait penser en entendant cette histoire, c'était qu'il était bien dommage que les fidèles de Cartman ne l'aient pas lynché. Le gros lard croisa son regard, et sut tout de suite à quoi il pensait. Il y eut une fraction de seconde pendant laquelle le visage de Cartman n'exprima rien du tout, puis une lueur malicieuse apparut enfin dans ses yeux.

« Mais heureusement, la situation s'est très vite arrangée ! S'exclama t-il. Grâce à McElroy, non seulement j'ai réussi à neutraliser ce connard de Mysterion, mais en prime je t'ai eu toi, et j'ai regagné toute mon influence ! Maintenant, regarde où j'en suis ! Je suis plus puissant que jamais, mon organisation domine toute la ville, mes hommes sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, et Ginelli et les autres ne peuvent que fermer leur gueule devant l'évidence ! Je suis devenu leur héros, en quelque sorte. Ah Kyle... »

Cartman posa sa main dans les cheveux du roux et en caressa les boucles. Kyle se dégagea aussitôt.

« Merci Kyle ! Continua le gros lard d'un air vicieux. Merci de m'avoir aidé à me débarrasser de Mysterion ! Si tu n'avais pas été là pour l'affaiblir...Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je m'en serais sorti ! »

Le jeune juif se sentit envahi par un mélange de haine et de culpabilité. C'était donc ça. Tout son laïus sur les difficultés de sa vie, sur les risques qu'il avait couru, tout ça c'était juste pour lui rappeler encore une fois que sans lui, Mysterion aurait gagné ce combat sans difficulté ! Ce fils de pute, il ne s'en lasserait donc jamais ?

« Tu es une ignoble enflure Cartman, lâcha t-il. Et en prime tu es complètement stupide. Tu ne pourras pas garder le pouvoir éternellement.

-Bien sûr que si ! Affirma le gros lard en souriant. Il n'y a plus rien pour s'opposer à moi maintenant.

-Kenny te retrouvera. Il est immortel. Il trouvera bien un moyen d'échapper au gourou, tôt ou tard. Et quand il sera libre, il te trouvera, et il te tuera.

-Ne me dis pas que tu continues à y croire ! Ricana le gros. Allons Kyle, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à vouloir que Kenny vienne te sauver ? McElroy m'a juré qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir, et je le crois sur parole ! Et de toute façon, même si ça arrivait un jour, rien ne dit que toi, tu seras encore de ce monde... »

Cartman laissa la menace planer quelques temps, mais cela n'eut aucun effet particulier sur Kyle. Au contraire, l'imminence de sa propre mort était plutôt quelque chose de séduisant, en comparaison des horreurs que son geôlier lui faisait subir quotidiennement, et Cartman le savait bien.

« Quoi, tu as l'intention de me tuer finalement ? Demanda le jeune juif. Je croyais que tu voulais me garder en vie jusqu'au bout...

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je te garderais en vie jusqu'au bout. J'ai simplement dit que je ne voulais pas te tuer avant d'avoir rendu à Mysterion la monnaie de sa pièce. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça sera le cas.

-Hein ? Attends...tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Tu es surpris Kyle ? Tu croyais sérieusement que la dette serait payée au bout de trois jours seulement ? Tu es tellement naïf...

-Tu...Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, enfin ? Explosa finalement le jeune juif. Tu m'as kidnappé, tu as livré Kenny à ce cinglé, tu as envoyé Stan à l'hôpital ! Et tu...tu m'as violé je ne sais pas combien de fois, tu m'as torturé, tu me passes à tabac quand tu es contrarié...Tu as même laissé deux de tes larbins abuser de moi une nuit entière ! Nom de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Ce n'est pas encore assez pour toi ?

-Non. Je ne me sens pas encore satisfait. Je compte bien aller encore plus loin que ça...

-Plus loin ? Comment est-ce que tu pourrais aller plus loin ? Tu m'as déjà fait subir le pire. Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais m'infliger de plus. »

Cartman éclata de rire.

« Oh, j'adore quand tu fais ça, Kyle ! Ton petit air désespéré, et tout...Mais tu es toujours aussi idiot. Tu crois sérieusement que le pire que je pouvais te faire, c'est te violer ? Tu penses sérieusement qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire pour te détruire ? Réfléchis Kyle, réfléchis... »

Le jeune roux eut un mauvais pressentiment. Qu'est-ce que Cartman pourrait bien faire de pire que ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait ? Le gros lut du scepticisme dans son regard et lâcha un soupir.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te l'explique ? Bon d'accord. Je peux t'affamer, je peux te mutiler, je peux t'enfermer quelque part où tu ne reverras jamais la lumière du soleil, et d'autres banalités du genre. Je t'ai déjà violé. J'ai même laissé Leroy et Will te violer. C'est probablement ce que je t'ai fait de pire pour le moment, non ? Bon. Mais dis-moi Kyle, pourquoi est-ce que je m'arrêterais seulement à eux ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de t'offrir à d'autres de mes hommes ? Plus de deux cette fois ? Trois, quatre, cinq, ou même plus ? Et si je décidais de filmer ? Et d'envoyer la vidéo à tes parents, à tes amis, ou à la presse ? Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ta famille...Ça ne te ferait vraiment rien, si j'envoyais mes hommes chez toi pour les tuer ? Ou si j'avais soudain envie de me débarrasser de Stan ? Ce petit con n'a pas été impliqué dans les plans de Kenny comme tu l'as été, je le sais, c'est bien pour ça que je ne lui ai rien fait pour le moment. Je pourrais très bien changer d'avis...»

Kyle sentit son sang se glacer. Cela amusa beaucoup le gros lard.

« Tu vois Kyle ? Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me sous-estimer. J'ai beaucoup d'imagination à ce sujet... »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Cartman leva les yeux.

« Entrez ! »

Leroy entra, les bras chargés de toutes sortes de documents, fit quelques pas, et laissa tomber le tout sur le bureau, en lâchant une exclamation de soulagement.

« Tout...Tout a été photocopié Cartman, souffla t-il. J'ai aussi scanné, et sauvegardé sur clé usb.

-Parfait. Range-moi tout ça et ferme le tiroir à clé. Il est temps qu'on y aille maintenant ! »

Le jeune geek acquiesça et se mit à la tâche. Cartman se redressa, s'étira longuement et, après un dernier regard moqueur sur Kyle, lui glissa ses mains sous les bras pour l'obliger à se relever. Le jeune juif tangua dangereusement quand il fut mis sur pied, il sentit le vertige le reprendre, et se serait effondré si Cartman ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Ah merde, grogna le gros lard. C'est pas le moment de me faire un malaise, juif ! Allez, redresse-toi ! »

Kyle était trop groggy pour répliquer. Il n'était pas très sûr d'être parfaitement en adéquation avec son environnement. Où était le haut ? Où était le bas ? Il sentit les bras puissants de Cartman le traîner jusqu'à la chaise de bureau et l'y déposer, ensuite le monde lui sembla un peu plus clair. Le gros semblait contrarié.

« Fais chier... »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que Leroy fasse le tri dans les documents compromettants de Cartman, le gros lard obligea Kyle à se relever et à faire quelques pas, très peu au début, puis de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que le jeune juif soit capable de tenir debout tout seul. Pour ce qui était de marcher, il eut beaucoup plus de mal à s'y remettre, mais l'insistance de Cartman finit par porter ses fruits, et quand Leroy eut fini, Kyle semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de forces dans les jambes.

« Bon ça ira, déclara le gros. C'est bon Leroy ? Tu as la clé usb sur toi ? Ok, on y va, et n'oublie d'emporter les... »

Il fut interrompu dans ses paroles par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Cartman le sortit de sa poche et regarda le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Il eut l'air surpris, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« McElroy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, encore ? »

Il décrocha.

« Allô ?

-_Monsieur Cartman ? Bonsoir. Jim McElroy à l'appareil._

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

_-Juste savoir quelque chose. Est-ce que Kyle est toujours avec vous ?_ »

Cartman regarda le jeune juif ligoté à deux pas de lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Oui évidemment. Pourquoi ?

-_Est-ce qu'il est...en bonne santé ?_

-Ça dépend de ce que vous entendez par là. Il est toujours vivant, et pour ce que j'en vois, il arrive à tenir à peu près debout. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-_Disons que j'aurais besoin que vous me rendiez un petit service..._

-Maintenant ? Je suis occupé là, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Et d'ailleurs, on s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus se contacter après...enfin, vous savez.

_-Je sais. Mais si vous acceptiez de m'écouter, je pense que cela vous intéresserait. C'est à propos de Kenny..._ »

Cartman cessa de bouger. Son regard se posa sur Leroy, prêt à lever le camp à son signal, et sur Kyle, battu, échevelé, démoli par trois jours de mauvais traitements. Le souvenir du blond lui jurant de le retrouver et de lui faire payer ce qu'il ferait à son amant le frappa avec force, et Cartman dut se tourner vers le mur pour ne pas montrer qu'il avait soudain très peur.

« Quoi Kenny ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le jeune roux ouvrit des yeux ronds en entendant le nom de son ami et regarda attentivement le gros lard. Cartman avait beau cacher tant bien que mal son visage, la note de tension dans sa voix n'avait échappé à personne. Qu'est-ce que le gourou lui avait dit à propos de Kenny ?

« _Rien, rien, ne vous en faites pas ! _Le rassura aussitôt Mc Elroy_. Il est toujours chez moi, il ne peut pas s'échapper, tout va bien !_ »

Cartman lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il se tourna vers Kyle, et répondit à sa question muette par un sourire narquois. L'expression désappointée du juif valut bien le bref moment d'inquiétude.

« _Je vous appelle parce que j'ai quelques petites...difficultés avec Kenny. Il est étrangement résistant à mes interrogatoires, pour tout vous dire._

-Ah oui ? Vous m'en direz tant. Vous n'avez pas idée des difficultés que ce fils de pute a pu me donner ! S'il n'y avait pas eu Kyle, je doute que je serais parvenu si vite à le neutraliser ! »

Cartman avait fait exprès de regarder son prisonnier bien en face en prononçant ces mots. C'était toujours marrant de rappeler à cette petite pute que c'était de sa faute si Mysterion avait perdu sa liberté.

« _Vous avez mis le doigt sur mon problème, monsieur Cartman,_ poursuivit Mc Elroy._ J'ai eu beau essayer pendant trois jours, je n'ai pas été capable de lui soutirer la moindre information._

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait exactement ? S'intéressa aussitôt le gros.

-_Rien de bien exceptionnel. Fouet, brûlures, couteau, je lui ai même arraché deux doigts, sans réussir à rien._ »

Cartman éclata de rire et regarda Kyle.

« Il paraît que ton chéri d'amour a perdu quelques doigts. C'est bête, hein ? »

Le jeune roux se décomposa. Le gros savoura cette vision quelques instants avant de reprendre sa conversation.

« Et donc vous voulez quoi exactement ?

-_Juste un moyen efficace pour faire parler Kenny. Cela vous ennuierait-il de me prêter Kyle, une heure ou deux ?_ »

Le sourire de Cartman fondit aussitôt. Il eut l'air mécontent.

« Quoi ? Non, c'est hors de question ! Jamais vous n'avez parlé de ça !

-_Je sais bien, mais vous comprenez que..._

-Je ne comprends rien du tout ! Cria Cartman. On avait un deal Mc Elroy ! Je garde Kyle, et vous, vous gardez Mysterion ! Nous nous sommes mis d'accord là-dessus !

-_Ce serait juste pour un court moment..._

-Non, c'est non ! Kyle est à moi, vous entendez ! A moi, et à moi seul !

-_C'est pour faire parler Kenny_, insista le gourou d'une voix brusquement menaçante. _Pour briser son esprit._ »

Cartman avait une nouvelle protestation à la bouche, mais quand Mc Elroy lâcha ces dernières paroles, les mots ne sortirent pas. Le gros lard resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, les yeux dans le vague, l'air particulièrement stupide de l'avis de Kyle. Puis il se reprit, fronça les sourcils, et parut se plonger dans une grande réflexion.

« Dites m'en plus.

-_Je veux vous emprunter Kyle pour briser la résistance de Kenny, _répéta le gourou_. Je pense que voir son ami le plus cher se faire torturer devant lui devrait être un bon moyen d'y parvenir, vous ne croyez pas ?_ »

Cartman se mordit les lèvres, hésitant. Pour toute autre raison, il aurait refusé de se séparer de son jouet préféré, mais là...Torturer Kyle devant Kenny...C'était quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps rêvé de faire, mais il avait bien du y renoncer après le pacte passé avec Mc Elroy. Torturer Kyle devant Kenny...Se venger de ce petit con...Le frapper là où ça faisait bien mal...Le détruire, le détruire pour le bon, grâce à cette sale pute de juif, et les entendre hurler, tous les deux...Oh bordel, ça serait tellement génial !

Un sourire de prédateur se dessina sur les lèvres de Cartman. Il darda sur sa proie un regard d'anticipation qui terrifia Kyle. Le jeune roux savait d'expérience que ce genre de rictus ne signifiait rien de bon pour lui.

« _Monsieur Cartman ? Vous êtes encore là ?_

-Oui...Oui je suis là.

-_Alors, que pensez-vous de ma proposition ?_

-C'est...intéressant. Oui, très intéressant. Mais j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Vous pouvez rappeler demain soir ?

_-Il me faut une réponse tout de suite_ ! Répliqua sèchement Mc Elroy. _Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre._ »

Cartman n'apprécia pas du tout la voix impérieuse que prenait l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

« Hé, changez de ton, vous voulez ! S'énerva t-il. C'est moi qui ai le juif, c'est moi qui décide ce que j'en ferai !

_-Vous l'avez grâce à moi. Sans moi vous n'auriez jamais mis la main sur Kyle, sans parler de mettre Mysterion hors d'état de nuire._

-Ça vous arrangeait tout autant que moi !

-_Ce sont mes fidèles qui ont capturé Kyle. Dans un sens, on pouvait dire que ce garçon me revenait de droit. Je vous l'ai laissé par pure générosité. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de le reprendre, au juste ?_ »

Cartman se figea. Sa main se crispa sur le téléphone.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-_Ça veut dire, monsieur Cartman, que vous feriez mieux de ne pas me sous-estimer,_ répondit le gourou d'une voix glaciale_. Vous savez qui je suis, vous savez quel culte je représente. Vous savez ce dont je peux être capable._

-Ce sont des menaces ?

-_Oh non ! Juste une petite mise en garde. Vos protestations d'enfant gâté ne m'impressionnent pas, pas plus que ces hommes que vous prétendez diriger. Souvenez-vous que je cherche quelque chose de bien précis, et que je suis prêt à tout pour atteindre mes objectifs. A absolument tout._ »

Mc Elroy laissa la menace planer quelques temps. Cartman semblait au bord de la crise de rage. Leroy le regardait avec inquiétude, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait, mais pour que son chef ait l'air à la fois aussi furieux et aussi nerveux, ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de bon. Kyle pensait avoir deviné ce que Mc Elroy voulait. Il le voulait lui. Il était en train d'intimider Cartman pour remettre la main sur lui, et le gros lard n'appréciait pas. Mais qu'attendait-il de Kyle exactement ? Le jeune roux avait bien une vague idée concernant les intentions de ce type à son égard, et cela ne le rassurait pas. Pas du tout.

«_ Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter_ ! Reprit le gourou d'un ton plus cordial. _Je ne veux pas vous reprendre Kyle, juste vous l'emprunter. Avouer tout de même que cela vous ferait plaisir, de faire souffrir un peu plus Mysterion !_ »

Cartman ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais sa brève tentation de laisser Kyle à Mc Elroy, même pour une heure, venait de disparaître, remplacée par une parfaite méfiance. Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que le gourou le lui rendrait ? Et s'il trouvait plus simple de garder Kyle pour lui définitivement? Et si Kenny, malgré tous ses sentiments pour Kyle, ne cédait pas tout de suite au chantage du gourou ? Et si Mc Elroy estimait qu'il lui faudrait plus qu'une ou deux heures pour briser la résistance de Kenny ? Et s'il fallait toute une journée ? Plusieurs jours ? Une semaine ? Plus ? Cartman refusait d'être séparé de son juif aussi longtemps ! Kyle lui appartenait, quoi que pouvait en penser ce fils de pute de sorcier !

Cartman examina longuement son ennemi, serra les dents, et réfléchit intensément. Il hésita à refuser l'offre du gourou, mais quelque chose lui souffla qu'il serait très risqué pour lui d'agir ainsi. Ce type était cinglé. Dangereux. Il jouait avec des forces obscures. Il avait des adeptes dévoués corps et âme. Et puis Cartman savait que, même sans parler de ça, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre à dos Jim Mc Elroy, tant qu'il serait en mesure de maintenir Mysterion sous contrôle. Cartman avait encore besoin de lui. Et Mc Elroy n'avait pas besoin d'Eric Cartman. Même s'il comptait sur son influence pour garder les flics loin de ses activités sectaires, ce n'était qu'une petite faveur, un détail, comparé aux risques que courrait Cartman si Kenny devait échapper au gourou. Peut-être valait-il mieux faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Briser Kenny tant que c'était possible. Cartman serait stupide de refuser ça, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Mais confier Kyle au gourou ? Ça, le gros lard avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Et si quelque chose tournait mal ? Et si Mc Elroy le lui volait ? Non, Cartman n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable. Il préférait faire ça d'une autre manière. Par exemple, avec la chose dont il avait menacé Kyle tout à l'heure.

« Dites-moi, s'enquit-il en s'efforçant de conserver un ton ferme, en fait tout ce que vous voulez, c'est briser la volonté de ce fils de pute, c'est ça ?

-_C'est cela._

-Mais est-ce que c'est absolument indispensable d'amener Kyle devant lui ? Il pourrait...je ne sais pas...s'énerver, se découvrir des ressources insoupçonnées...devenir dangereux.

-_Peu probable. Il n'a pas réussi à faire quoi que ce soit pendant sa captivité._

-Là c'est différent. On parle de la personne qu'il aime. Le voir souffrir pourrait le détruire, mais ça pourrait aussi le motiver encore plus, le pousser à tenter quelque chose pour le sauver. Ça pourrait mal finir, si jamais il possède d'autres pouvoirs, des pouvoirs plus offensifs... »

En vérité Cartman ignorait si c'était possible, mais c'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvée pour garder Kyle près de lui. Le jeune juif ne le quittait pas des yeux, livide, les tripes nouées par la terreur depuis qu'il avait compris de quoi parlaient les deux geôliers. Ils voulaient briser Kenny. Amener Kyle devant lui. Le faire souffrir. Lui faire subir le pire pour détruire la volonté de son ami. Kyle repensa aussitôt au viol collectif, quelques jours plus tôt, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il supplia le ciel pour que Kenny n'ait jamais à assister à un tel spectacle. Il se sentait prêt à mourir plutôt que de lui infliger ça.

Mc Elroy ne répondit pas tout de suite. A l'évidence, l'hypothèse que le gros adolescent avait lancée au hasard n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit du gourou. Et au vu de la façon dont il garda le silence, il y avait peut-être plus de vérité dans cette idée que Cartman ne l'aurait cru. Le jeune garçon se sentit soudain un peu nerveux.

« _Vous avez autre chose à suggérer ?_ Demanda enfin Mc Elroy.

-Oui ! S'exclama Cartman, secrètement soulagé que le gourou ait cédé si facilement. Plutôt que de faire ça devant Kenny, pourquoi ne pas plutôt lui montrer des photos, ou une vidéo ? Je peux m'en occuper, j'ai du matériel pour ça. Je me charge de toute la partie...désagréable, on va dire, je vous envoie le tout, et vous n'aurez plus qu'à lui montrer. Comme tout se sera passé des heures plus tôt, il sera impuissant à aider son ami. Et si ça ne suffit pas, je vous en enverrai d'autres. Vous n'aurez qu'à me tenir au courant de vos progrès. »

Mc Elroy médita l'idée quelques instants, tandis que Cartman attendait son verdict, l'estomac noué. Si le gourou refusait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Kyle avait l'air plus mort que vif. Leroy avait fini par comprendre de quoi il était question, mais rien sur son visage ne révéla ce qu'il pensait des négociations des deux tortionnaires. Il se contenta d'attendre patiemment les ordres, comme le brave petit soldat qu'il était.

«_ Très bien,_ dit enfin le gourou. _On va faire comme vous dites._ »

Cartman étouffa une exclamation de soulagement. Il retrouva aussitôt sa bonne humeur à l'idée du mal qu'il pourrait infliger à ses deux ennemis, et trouva même moyen de sourire, bien que Mc Elroy ne puisse pas le voir.

« _Quand pourrez-vous m'envoyer le film ? Il me le faut dans les plus brefs délais._

-Ce ne sera pas long. Je vous enverrai un de mes hommes quand ce sera fini.

-_J'espère que vous avez une caméra de bonne qualité._ »

Clac. Mc Elroy avait raccroché. Cartman remit son portable dans sa poche et resta silencieux quelques secondes, plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Puis il sourit, un sourire tellement féroce que Kyle sentit sa peur grimper en flèche.

« Bon, changement de programme ! S'écria le gros. On ne part plus !

-Quoi ? S'exclama Leroy. Mais enfin, tu veux rire ? Et les flics ?

-Quoi les flics ? On s'en fout des flics ! Ils n'arriveront jamais jusqu'ici de toute façon ! Leroy, tu as sûrement une bonne caméra dans tout ton bordel ? Va la chercher ! Où est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir s'installer pour tourner le film ?

-Cartman, bordel, arrête ça ! Cria le geek d'une voix presque paniquée. Les flics vont arriver dans moins de deux heures ! Ils auront des armes ! On doit s'en aller, c'est ce qui était prévu, et... »

Leroy n'en dit pas plus. Cartman avait franchi en une fraction de seconde les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son sbire et lui balança une droite monumentale. Les lunettes de Leroy volèrent, le jeune garçon s'effondra, la joue cuisante, effrayé et surpris.

« Ta gueule petit con ! T'avise pas de me donner des ordres ! Je te dis qu'on reste, alors on reste, c'est bien clair ? On a un film à tourner ! Oublie les flics, ils ne peuvent rien contre moi, tu entends ? Rien ! »

Kyle osait à peine respirer. Jamais il n'avait vu son ennemi dans un état pareil. Sur son visage se mêlaient pêle-mêle des sentiments aussi variés que la joie, l'appréhension, l'énervement, l'inquiétude, et une excitation sauvage. Le jeune juif eut brusquement l'impression que les événements avaient endommagé le fragile équilibre mental du gros lard.

« Un film ! Répéta Cartman en regardant Kyle comme s'il allait le dévorer sur place. Un film pour Kenny ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Kyle ? On demande à qui de se joindre à nous cette fois ? Will encore ? Ou à un autre ? Putain, j'ai plein d'idées, y a pas un stylo quelque part ? Leroy ? Eh, Leroy, lève-toi, on a du boulot ! »

Fou. Complètement malade.

* * *

><p>Quand Stan décrocha, Kevin était à deux doigts de la panique.<p>

« _Il ne part pas !_

-Quoi ?

-_Cartman ! Il a changé d'avis ! Il reste au QG avec Kyle !_

-Nom de Dieu ! Tu en es sûr ?

-_Mais oui ! Il a déjà prévenu tout le monde ! Il est en train de se barricader dans une pièce, au quatrième étage ! Il y fait apporter plein de matériel, des ordis, des câbles, une caméra, et pleins d'autres trucs du genre !_

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut en foutre ?

_-J'en ai aucune idée !_ »

Stan lâcha une bordée d'injures et s'attira les regards interrogateurs de Yates et des autres policiers. Tout était prêt de leur côté, ils avaient les armes, et tout le reste, ils attendaient seulement que le gros lard bouge son cul pour passer à l'action. Et Kevin leur disait que Cartman ne partirait pas !

« Putain de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

-_Vous pourrez pas entrer ici, ça c'est clair !_ Affirma le junkie affolé. _Y a trop de monde ici, tout le monde est sur les dents, vous vous ferez tuer avec les autres ! Surtout toi, avec le costume de Mysterion, ils vont tous vouloir te faire la peau ! Faut laisser tomber, on n'a pas le choix._

-Non ! On n'en est pas arrivé là pour abandonner maintenant ! Protesta Stan. On va essayer, tant pis si c'est risqué !

-_T'es dingue Marsh ! Comment vous voulez arriver jusqu'à Kyle sans vous faire tuer ?_

-Les mecs de la brigade de Denver trouveront bien un moyen ! On va le sauver, je ferai tout pour ça !

-_Tu vas crever !_

-Arrête ! On n'a pas le choix, si on ne le fait pas maintenant, on n'aura plus jamais l'occasion ! »

Stan ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était risqué, quasiment suicidaire même, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il était le seul à pouvoir sauver ses deux amis. Stan pensa à Kyle, il pensa à Kenny, et il sut que s'il abandonnait maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir. C'était la seule chance qu'ils auraient jamais, avec la police pour se battre à leur côté, et la présence de Kevin au sein de l'armée de Cartman. Après cette nuit, les troupes de la justice seraient trop diminuées, Kevin serait peut-être démasqué et assassiné, et pour ce qu'ils en savaient, Cartman pourrait très bien se lasser de Kyle et se débarrasser de lui.

Non, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient le faire. C'était cette nuit ou jamais.

Stan aurait aimé se dire qu'il était courageux, mais en cette seconde, avec son cœur qui battait la chamade et ses entrailles qui se tordaient dans tous les sens, il ne se sentait pas du tout brave ou admirable. Au contraire, il demanda s'il n'allait pas être malade. Il dut penser longtemps à Kyle pour se donner la force de se redresser et de se construire tant bien que mal un masque froid et impénétrable, comme Kenny savait si bien le faire. Kenny...Oh, Stan aurait tout donné pour que son ami soit présent à ses côtés en cet instant ! Mais Kenny n'était pas là, et c'était bien pour ça que Stan devait endosser ce rôle de super-héros pour lequel il ne se sentait pas fait.

Peu importaient ses doutes, ses peurs et les limites de ses compétences. Peu importait qu'il ne possède pas le moindre pouvoir.

Cette nuit, il était Mysterion, qu'il le veuille ou non, et il avait un rôle à tenir.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se coucha sur la ville de South Park, la plongeant dans les ténèbres. La température chuta de quelques degrés un vent froid se leva et poussa les derniers citoyens à rentrer chez eux. Les rues se vidèrent, prêtes à accueillir comme chaque soir les bandes de désaxés, mais cette nuit-là, personne ne se montra. Aucun individu à la solde de la pègre n'était présent dans les rues. Et pour cause, puisqu'ils étaient tous barricadés dans l'immeuble de Cartman, prêt à en découdre.<p>

Kevin profita des quelques minutes de confusion pendant lesquels les chefs donnaient leurs derniers ordres pour faire rapidement le tour du bâtiment. Ils s'étaient bien préparés. Les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient condamnées, ainsi que les portes, et même l'entrée du parking souterrain. Des hommes armés se tenaient postés derrière les fenêtres du premier, troisième, cinquième et sixième étage, prêts à canarder les premiers policiers qui se montreraient. Il y avait à chaque étage une pièce entière réservée au stockage des armes et des munitions, et même des types chargés exclusivement de les charger et de les donner aux tireurs. Les meilleurs tueurs de la ville avaient été réquisitionnés pour sécuriser l'entrée de l'immeuble, et il était tout à fait impossible pour qui que ce soit de pénétrer dans le bâtiment sans les affronter d'abord, à supposer que les forces d'intervention réussissent à passer à travers les portes.

« C'est de la folie Marsh, souffla Kevin dans son téléphone. Vous allez jamais pouvoir entrer sans vous faire voir.

-_Arrête un peu de dire que c'est impossible, trouve plutôt une solution !_

-En tout cas tu peux oublier le rez-de-chaussée. Contre tous ces types, vous mourrez à coup sûr.

-_Le garage ?_

-Condamné.

-_Les escaliers de secours ?_

-Trop risqué. Ils sont pourris par la rouille, ils supporteront pas votre poids.

-_Mais personne ne les surveille ?_

-Ces trucs-là sont trop vieux, ils grincent au moindre coup de vent, si tu mets un pied dessus, les autres vont t'entendre ! Et ils ne supporteront pas ton poids je te dis, surtout si tu essayes de courir. Y a un mec qui est mort la semaine dernière, dans l'immeuble d'à côté. Le truc s'est effondré sous lui; il a fait une chute de vingt mètres.

-_Je suis prêt à prendre le risque._ »

Kevin voulut lancer quelques malédictions bien senties, mais il croisa un sbire de Cartman armé d'un fusil à pompe, et il préféra faire comme si de rien n'était. L'homme ne fit pas attention à lui, heureusement, mais le junkie se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient sans qu'il ne trouve de solution.

« _Si on attend que la police attaque_, insista Stan,_ quand tout le monde à l'intérieur sera occupé, il y aura trop de bruit pour qu'on nous entende. Si on se dépêche..._

-Je te dis que ça va s'effondrer !

-_Il faut juste qu'on atteigne une fenêtre pour entrer à l'intérieur !_

-Et après ? Tu fais comment pour retrouver Kyle ? Il est au quatrième étage, il y aura plein de monde sur le chemin, tu ne pourras pas tous les affronter !

-_Je ferai attention ! J'irai doucement sur les escaliers, jusqu'au quatrième._

-Et tu crois sérieusement que personne ne te verra si tu avances à deux à l'heure ? Bordel, arrêtes tes conneries Marsh, tu n'y arriveras pas ! Même sans parler du fait que cet escalier est prêt à lâcher, il y a trop de monde posté aux fenêtres. Ils te verront, c'est obligé !

-_Et alors quoi ? Je fais comment pour entrer sinon ? Je frappe à la porte et je prends l'ascenseur, tout simplement ?_ »

Kevin était sur le point de protester, mais les mots se bloquèrent soudain dans sa bouche. Il resta muet quelques secondes, et son visage se tourna vers une porte métallique à quelques mètres de là. Une porte coulissante, avec un bouton sur le côté.

« L'ascenseur...

_-Kevin ?_

-Oui, putain, c'est ça ! Marsh, il faut que tu utilises les ascenseurs !

-_Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?_

-Non, c'est la seule solution ! Écoute...Les ascenseurs sont en panne depuis des mois. Personne s'en servira. Personne pensera à les surveiller. Si tu arrives à entrer là-dedans sans te faire voir, et à escalader la cage, tu pourras aller au quatrième sans te faire voir ! »

Stan réfléchit à la proposition.

« _Comment j'y accède ?_

_-_Attends... »

Kevin essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il savait sur l'ascenseur. En panne, comme quasiment tout le système électrique de ce quartier. Il y avait des accès à chaque étage, et même au garage. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'ascenseur du garage, personne ne le gardait. Personne ne surveillait le garage, puisque les portes étaient toutes condamnées. Si quelqu'un arrivait quand même à les forcer, pour accéder aux étages, il serait obligé de passer par le hall d'entrée, là où tous les tueurs de Cartman attendaient. Mais si Marsh voulait prendre ce putain d'ascenseur, il lui suffisait de...

« Ok Marsh, écoute-moi bien. Tu vas te faufiler sans te faire voir jusqu'aux portes du garage. Elles sont du côté nord de l'immeuble. Si tu demandes aux flics de lancer l'attaque au sud, les guetteurs ne te verront peut-être pas. Il y a une porte à côté des poubelles, tu vas la forcer, et entrer. Y aura personne dedans normalement. L'ascenseur est juste à côté, si tu arrives à te démerder pour ouvrir les portes, et pour escalader la cage, tu arriveras au quatrième étage.

-_Personne ne va m'entendre ?_

-Il faut que tu dises aux flics de lancer l'attaque avant ! Avec les tirs, et tout, ça devrait aller.

_-Et je la force comment, moi, la porte ?_

-Démerde-toi ! T'as une brigade d'intervention avec toi, demande-leur de t'aider ! Ils doivent savoir comment faire !

_-Et une fois au quatrième ? Qu'est-ce qui m'attend ?_

-Des gardes. Armés. Mais ils s'attendent pas à voir Mysterion débarquer, ils auront peur quand ils te verront. »

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens. Kevin savait à quoi Marsh pensait. L'effet de surprise, c'était sans doute un avantage, mais quand les mecs de Cartman comprendraient que ce Mysterion là n'était pas immortel...

« _Ok merci Kevin, dit Stan. Je vais me débrouiller avec ça._ »

L'estomac du jeune drogué se tordit, il déglutit tant bien que mal.

« Bonne chance.

-_Merci_. »

Clac. Il avait raccroché. Kevin se demanda si ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il lui parlerait jamais, et poussa un soupir.

Putain, si seulement Kenny était là lui aussi...

* * *

><p>« Les ascenseurs, hum ? »<p>

L'homme de la brigade de Denver regarda le plan de l'immeuble d'un air pensif. C'était un vieux plan qu'ils avaient déniché quelque part dans les archives de la mairie, et que Stan s'était obligé à apprendre par cœur en vue de leur mission à venir.

« Oui, c'est faisable...dit l'homme. L'entrée du garage est juste là...Si on arrive à entrer à l'intérieur, l'ascenseur est juste ici, à trois mètres de la porte. Votre source vous a bien dit que le garage n'était pas surveillé ? Alors oui, on a une chance d'y arriver.

-Mais vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vous faire repérer ? Demanda Yates d'un ton nerveux. Il y aura des gens pour garder le hall d'entrée, des tueurs, des vrais !

-Non ça ira. Regardez, il n'y a que deux moyens d'accès au garage : la porte de l'extérieur, là où on va entrer. Et ici, c'est un escalier qui mène directement au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, là où seront les gardes. Il y a plusieurs mètres d'écart, si vos agents et vous faites assez de bruit, ils ne nous entendront sans doute pas.

-Kevin a dit qu'ils avaient barricadé cet escalier-là, affirma Stan d'une voix exagérément grave. Même s'ils nous entendaient, ils devraient d'abord se frayer un chemin, et ils perdraient du temps.

-Barricadé ? Hum...Ça ne nous arrange pas tout ça.

-Mais si ! Puisqu'ils ne pourrons pas nous suivre.

-Vous ne comprenez pas Mysterion. Ça vous arrange vous, pour vous infiltrer jusqu'au quatrième étage. Mais ça nous pose problème à nous pour les neutraliser. »

Stan mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce que l'homme de Denver insinuait.

« Attendez...vous ne venez pas avec moi libérer Kyle ?

-Non. Ça c'est votre boulot. Nous on va s'occuper des types qui gardent l'entrée.

-Quoi ? Mais...Vous voulez dire que je serai seul ? Seul contre Cartman et les gardes au quatrième étage ?

-Oui, et après ? S'agaça l'homme de Denver. Ça ne changera pas beaucoup vos habitudes ! Puisque ça fait plusieurs mois que vous vous battez seul contre la racaille de cette ville ! »

Une terreur sans nom s'empara de Stan, qui crut qu'il allait exploser. Il fut tenté pendant un instant de hurler des insultes à ce type arrogant, mais il parvint tant bien que mal à s'en empêcher. Yates vit son trouble, et il parut étonné.

« Où est le problème Mysterion ? Il a raison. Vous avez l'habitude de vous battre seul, vous êtes même très bon à ça. »

Stan le haït pour ça, même si le sergent n'avait mis aucune mauvaise intention dans ses paroles. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, et Stan eut l'impression que s'il ne se justifiait pas tout de suite, il n'en aurait plus jamais l'opportunité.

Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'en réalité il ne s'était jamais battu tout seul contre des criminels, pour la simple raison qu'il n'était pas le véritable Mysterion ? Qu'il avait toutes les chances de crever comme un chien, seul contre tous les agents de Cartman ? Que la seule réelle chance de Kyle reposait uniquement dans ces hommes entraînés et endurcis, et que lui n'était là que pour faire de la figuration ?

L'instinct de survie de Stan le poussa à le leur dire, à laisser tomber cette mission suicide tant que c'était encore possible, car ses chances de sauver Kyle se réduisaient à néant désormais. Pourtant, quand les yeux interrogateurs des policiers exigèrent une explication, Stan pensa à son meilleur ami, et ce ne fut pas une de ces excuses-là qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Les portes de l'ascenseur, dit-il d'un ton ferme. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour les ouvrir. Si j'essaye, je suis sûr de rater et de me faire repérer.

-Quoi, c'est pour ça que vous vous inquiétez ? S'énerva l'homme de Denver. Ce n'est même pas un obstacle, ça ! On le fera pour vous si vous y tenez ! »

Stan n'était pas satisfait du tout de cette proposition, et aurait voulu protester, mais il fut incapable de trouver la moindre excuse supplémentaire. Yates le vit bien.

« Vous devez comprendre Mysterion, dit-il. Retrouver Kyle est une chose, mais il faut aussi penser aux hommes qui gardent le rez-de-chaussée. Notre source m'a donné leur nom, j'ai vérifié leur profil, ce sont les pires de tous. Tant qu'ils seront là, nos troupes n'ont aucune chance de rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Ils ne peuvent pas être si dangereux que ça, protesta Stan. Ils ne sont que dix ! Vous êtes beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux !

-Dans ce cas précis, le nombre ne nous offrira aucun avantage ! renchérit l'un des hommes de Denver. Si les forces de la ville arrivaient à forcer l'entrée, ils ne pourraient pas pénétrer à plus de deux ou trois à la fois, et ces types pourraient les massacrer tranquillement. Si on veut prendre le contrôle de cet immeuble, nous devons impérativement nous débarrasser de cette ligne de défense.

-Vous les connaissez Mysterion, ajouta Yates. Allen, et ses amis. Ce sont eux qui...qui vous auraient tué, il y a deux mois. »

Le sergent le regarda d'un air interrogateur, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il fallait prendre cette histoire au sérieux. Stan ne sut pas quoi dire. Pour avoir lui-même vu la célèbre vidéo de la mort de Mysterion plusieurs fois, il savait que ces types-là n'étaient pas à sous-estimer. Cela dut transparaître sur son visage car Yates hocha la tête.

« Le plan est très simple, poursuivit l'homme de la brigade. Les forces de South Park feront diversion de leur côté, échangeront des coups de feu avec les occupants de l'immeuble, mais sans chercher à entrer. Nous, nous entrerons dans le garage le plus discrètement possible. Votre source vous a bien dit que le garage n'était pas gardé ? Parfait. L'ascenseur est juste là... »

Il posa son doigt sur le plan du bâtiment.

« ...Nous forcerons les portes de l'ascenseur pour vous Mysterion, puisque vous dites ne pas pouvoir le faire tout seul. Les portes du garage, et on montera avec vous pour forcer celles du quatrième. Après ça, vous vous chargerez de retrouver l'otage et de le libérer. Nous, on redescendra, et on s'occupera des gardes du rez-de-chaussée. Ils ont barricadé les lieux, mais on peut essayer de les prendre par surprise...

-Vous êtes sûr d'y arriver ? demanda Yates.

-On va bien voir. De toute façon c'est notre boulot. On trouvera bien le moyen de les neutraliser. »

Stan n'était pas convaincu, ce dont Yates se rendit bien compte.

« C'est le seul plan possible Mysterion, insista t-il. Même si vous sauvez Kyle, si on ne neutralise pas les membres de la pègre, votre ami ne sera pas en sécurité. Il ne sera jamais en sécurité tant que Cartman sera en liberté. »

Le jeune brun ne le savait que trop bien. Pourtant la perspective d'être tout seul pour sauver son meilleur ami ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Pendant une seconde, il songea à demander à Yates de lui prêter quelques uns de ses hommes pour l'accompagner, mais il réalisa l'impossibilité de la chose avant même d'avoir ouvert les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas se fier aux policiers de South Park. Il y avait des espions parmi eux, et s'ils prévenaient Cartman de son arrivée, Stan était mort, définitivement mort.

Mais de toute façon, est-ce qu'il n'était pas déjà mort, s'il essayait de sauver Kyle tout seul ?

Stan y pensa longuement, les yeux fixés sur le plan du quartier général de Cartman. Entrer dans le garage, forcer les portes de l'ascenseur, grimper jusqu'au quatrième étage ne poserait pas de problème, puisqu'il serait accompagné. C'était après que les choses se gâteraient. Seul, il devrait parcourir l'étage entier à la recherche de l'endroit où Cartman séquestrait Kyle, en neutralisant les hommes qu'il croiserait sur son chemin, et en faisant en sorte de ne pas être repéré. Neutraliser les hommes...est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il serait obligé de les tuer ? Stan se sentit mal. Il n'avait jamais tué personne, et il n'avait aucune envie de le faire, fut-ce des ordures à la solde de Cartman. Mais avait-il le choix ? La moindre hésitation de sa part pouvait lui coûter la vie. Ne valait-il pas mieux convaincre les hommes de Denver de le faire eux-mêmes ? Ne valait-il pas mieux abandonner cette mission bien trop au delà de ses compétences ?

« Mysterion, si ce plan ne vous convient pas, il faut le dire tout de suite ! S'exclama Yates avec une certaine impatience. Nous n'avons plus le temps de tergiverser, alors c'est maintenant, ou jamais ! »

Stan déglutit difficilement. Il pensa à Kyle, à Kenny, à ses parents, à Wendy, à tous ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il voulait protéger. Il pensa aux dangers qui l'attendaient s'il acceptait de se lancer dans cette mission de sauvetage si risquée pour lui. Il pensa à Cartman, aux tortures qu'il faisait subir à Kyle, et il pensa aussi à South Park, sa ville natale. Après de longues secondes d'incertitude, Stan prit finalement sa décision. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et regarda Yates droit dans les yeux.

« J'aurai besoin d'une arme, lança t-il d'un ton décidé. Et de munitions.»


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

La nuit était tombée depuis environ une heure quand les premières troupes de policiers arrivèrent devant le quartier général de la pègre. Au début, les gardes aux fenêtres ne furent même pas sûrs que c'était réellement des flics. Il ne s'agissait à vue d'œil que de deux ou trois voitures banalisées, garées à bonne distance, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de personnes se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Dans d'autres circonstances, les sbires de Cartman auraient envoyé quelqu'un pour vérifier les intentions de ces inconnus, quitte à les convaincre de partir s'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les forces de l'ordre. Mais ce soir, toutes les troupes de Cartman avaient été réquisitionnés pour défendre les locaux, et il n'y avait plus un seul criminel, ni même le moindre petit délinquant, dans les rues.

De toute façon, ils avaient été vite fixés. Les personnes dans les voitures n'avaient pas fait mine de bouger pendant de longues minutes. Sans doute observaient-ils de loin l'agitation du bâtiment, à l'aide de jumelles ou d'un truc du genre. Les hommes de Cartman étaient prêts. Armés, attentifs, et tous à leur poste, ils attendaient que les ennemis se montrent, impatients d'en découdre, et certains de remporter la victoire. Puis d'autres voitures étaient arrivées. Des vraies voitures de flics cette fois, blindées. Beaucoup de voitures. Elles avaient encerclé l'immeuble, des policiers en étaient descendus et s'étaient cachés derrière, armes au poing. Juste assez loin pour que les larbins du gros lard ne puissent pas les tuer depuis leur position dominante. Les policiers étaient nombreux. Cent au moins, peut-être plus. C'était difficile à déterminer.

Au troisième étage, le dealer nommé Luke lâcha une exclamation de peur.

« Tout ça...Oh bordel, on va jamais s'en tirer !

-Ferme-la espèce de lâche, répliqua Ginelli sans quitter des yeux la foule grandissante de flics. Ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter. On va l'emporter, largement ! »

Luke n'osa pas contredire son chef, mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Kevin aussi se sentait douter à chaque seconde qui passait, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

« Rappelez-vous bien de ce que je vous ai dit ! Répéta Ginelli une dernière fois. Quand je vous en donnerai l'ordre, tirez à vue ! Aucune question à vous poser ! Rien de plus simple ! Vous avez juste à vous baisser si on vous tire dessus ! Pensez un peu aux autres, ceux du rez-de-chaussée ! Eux ils vont devoir se battre au corps à corps ! »

Kevin ne le savait que trop bien. Il se demandait si les flics allaient pouvoir entrer, avec des machines à tuer de ce genre pour garder l'entrée de l'immeuble. Il espérait que Stan ne tomberait pas sur eux pendant sa mission, sinon il était mort à coup sûr. Est-ce qu'il le lui avait dit au fait ? Il ne s'en rappelait plus.

De toute façon, il n'y pouvait plus rien maintenant. Il était coincé avec les autres dealers au troisième étage, en poste à une fenêtre, une kalachnikov entre les mains, chargé de tuer le moindre flic qui passerait dans son champ de vision. Il se demanda si le fait de blesser les agents de la loi ce soir compromettrait ses chances d'obtenir la grâce des juges, si toutefois il était jugé un jour. Yates avait promis de plaider en sa faveur, mais enfin...Mais enfin rien ! Pourquoi penser à ça ? Il en avait fini avec le double jeu maintenant ! Il avait joué son rôle, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à reprendre sa place de larbin docile de Ginelli. C'était au tour de Yates et de Stan d'agir. S'ils arrivaient à libérer Kyle, tant mieux. Sinon, tant pis. Kevin ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant pour les aider.

Les flics étaient tous là à présent. Une petite centaine à vue d'œil, armés, organisés, comme dans les films. Il y eut un moment de tension, pendant lequel personne ne fit mine d'engager le combat. Puis un homme se détacha du lot et s'avança vers eux, seul, habillé de pied en cap pour l'occasion, une arme à la main, et un porte-voix dans l'autre. Kevin ne mit pas longtemps avant de reconnaître Yates. Le sergent porta le porte-voix à ses lèvres et cria, de façon à ce que personne à l'intérieur du bâtiment ne puisse ignorer ses paroles.

« Ici la police ! Vous êtes encerclés ! »

Ginelli fit un signe de la main, et tous ses sbires se mirent en position de tir. Les tripes nouées, Kevin les imita. Il n'y avait nulle part dehors la moindre trace de Mysterion.

* * *

><p>« Voilà, souffla le héros à voix basse. C'est par là. »<p>

Il désignait du doigt les portes du garage, à environ deux cent mètres de là. Près de lui, les membres de la brigade d'intervention de Denver hochèrent la tête sans mot dire. Ils n'avaient pas l'air inquiets. Ils étaient dans leur élément, eux, avec leurs armes, leurs gilets pare-balle, et leurs cagoules noires. Stan aurait donné cher pour avoir un équipement aussi imposant, lui aussi. Mais il s'était dit que ses alliés n'auraient pas compris s'il avait réclamé un gilet pare-balle. Après tout, il était censé être immortel, non ?

Et puis, à la réflexion, une arme trop encombrante n'aurait fait que le gêner dans son infiltration. Il avait une ligne de conduite très précise à tenir s'il espérait se sortir vivant de cette aventure. Discrétion, prudence, silence, il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pourrait mener à bien sa mission. Surtout que finalement, il ne pourrait compter sur personne pour l'aider.

Oui, Stan était seul. Désespérément seul. Et faible, et stupide, et terrifié, et il regrettait de plus en plus de s'être laissé entraîner dans cette histoire dangereuse. Le costume de Mysterion ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi pesant.

Mais il avait réussi à faire un effort sur lui, juste assez pour guider ses alliés à travers les dédales du quartier mal famé, jusqu'à leur position actuelle, à deux cents mètres du quartier général. Personne ne pouvait les voir, de là où ils étaient, mais eux voyaient beaucoup de choses. Notamment les portes fermées du garage, la grande pour laisser passer les voitures, et l'autre, plus petite, pour les piétons. Barricadées toutes les deux de l'intérieur, d'après Kevin, mais après en avoir discuté avec les hommes de Denver, ils avaient affirmé que pour eux, ça n'était pas un obstacle. Il fallait juste attendre la diversion...

Des coups de feu déchirèrent soudain l'air. Stan sursauta, mais les hommes de la brigade restèrent stoïques. D'autres coups de feu suivirent, une véritable pétarade, et très vite, des odeurs de poudre, de brûlé, et de sang frappèrent les narines du jeune garçon. Quelques cris se firent entendre à proximité, mais il était impossible de savoir à quel camp appartenaient ceux qui les poussaient. Stan déglutit avec difficulté, et sentit son sang se glacer. Ça y était. Le moment était venu. Le cœur battant la chamade, l'imposteur échangea un regard avec ses alliés et ils foncèrent, sans se faire voir, vers la porte qui les mènerait tout droit vers le danger.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Eric Cartman était à mille lieues de partager l'appréhension de ses hommes, sans parler de celle de Stan et de Kevin. Il était bien trop occupé à organiser le tournage de son film. Une des pièces du quatrième étage avait été entièrement vidée une heure plus tôt, par un groupe d'hommes maugréant, et le gros lard avait mis en place tout le matériel dont il avait besoin. Des lampes, une caméra, un micro au bout d'une perche, et même un ordinateur. Leroy était venu l'aider au début, mais il était tellement nerveux qu'il sursautait au moindre bruit, ce qui avait fini par agacer Cartman.<p>

« Bordel Leroy, si t'es pas capable de tenir cette caméra correctement, dégage ! Je me démerderai tout seul ! »

Le geek ne se l'était pas fait dire deux fois et s'était sauvé de la pièce aussitôt. Il était loin de partager la confiance sereine de son chef sur le bon déroulement des combats. En d'autres circonstances, Cartman lui aurait fait payer cher cette lâcheté, mais là le gros lard s'était contenté de marmonner une ou deux insultes avant de reprendre son travail.

Kyle le regarda avec une inquiétude grandissante passer d'une lampe à l'autre, en régler l'intensité, puis vérifier le bon fonctionnement du micro, puis tripoter la caméra en marmonnant. Ça faisait une heure qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger dans toute la pièce il n'avait jamais l'air satisfait de la façon dont était arrangé le matériel. A chaque fois que le jeune juif croyait que ça y était, que son tortionnaire allait finalement commencer à le filmer, le gros lard trouvait un détail qui le dérangeait, et il recommençait tous ses réglages. C'était presque comme un trouble obsessionnel compulsif. Si on ajoutait à ça son sadisme pathologique, sa paranoïa, sa mégalomanie, et tous ses autres défauts, on se retrouvait face à un putain de psychopathe en puissance. Kyle se demandait vraiment comment il n'avait jamais pu se rendre compte de la véritable nature d'Eric Cartman au cours des seize années précédentes.

Et ce perfectionnisme n'avait vraiment rien pour le rassurer. Si au tout début, le jeune roux avait été soulagé de gagner quelques précieuses minutes avant le supplice final, le temps qui passait ne faisait qu'exacerber sa terreur à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Si Cartman pouvait se montrer un tel maniaque avec une simple putain de caméra, qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand il devrait le torturer ? Il avait sûrement pensé à tous les détails. Toutes les petites humiliations, les coups, les violences, histoire de bien faire comprendre à Kenny l'étendue de sa victoire. Kyle essaya, pour la dixième fois, de se débarrasser des menottes qui entravaient ses poignets, mais ça ne servit à rien, à part à l'écorcher un peu plus.

Cartman le vit faire et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Kyle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi terrifiant qu'en cet instant où, sans dire un mot, il s'occupait tranquillement de ses petits réglages, sachant que dans quelques instants il allait lui faire subir le pire, et le filmer. Kyle pensa à Kenny, et ne regretta alors qu'une seule chose. De ne pas avoir une lame de rasoir entre les doigts pour s'ouvrir les veines. La mort lui semblait en cet instant une alternative tellement préférable que quand les premiers coups de feu éclatèrent, il crut que Dieu avait entendu ses prières et se décidait enfin à l'achever.

« Quoi, déjà ? S'exclama Cartman en relevant la tête. Bon, allons-y. »

Kyle resta pantois une ou deux secondes avant de comprendre que ces détonations, c'était simplement les sbires de Cartman qui affrontaient les forces de l'ordre. La police était enfin ici ? Cela ne sembla pas déranger plus que ça Cartman qui, après une ou deux vérifications de dernière minute, s'avança vers lui en souriant allègrement.

« C'est l'heure, mon petit Kyle ! Allez, un remontant avant de commencer ? »

Le gros lard saisit Kyle par le menton d'une main, et l'autre il sortit de sa poche une petite pilule. Il essaya de la glisser entre les lèvres de sa proie, mais le jeune roux, saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment, garda la bouche strictement close. Cartman fronça les sourcils.

« Allez ouvre la bouche...Putain arrête de bouger...Bordel...Tu vas ouvrir la bouche, foutu connard de juif de merde ? »

Le gros le lâcha, juste le temps de le frapper brutalement dans le ventre, là où Kyle avait une blessure douloureuse. Le jeune juif poussa un cri, et Cartman en profita pour lui enfoncer la pilule dans la bouche. Kyle se débattit, voulut cracher, mais son bourreau lui retenait la tête en arrière tout ne l'empêchant d'ouvrir les lèvres, et il était bien trop fort pour que Kyle puisse lui résister longtemps. Après une courte lutte, le roux sentit la pilule glisser le long de sa gorge, et il ne put rien faire pour la retenir. Cartman éclata de rire.

« Tu es prêt Kahl ? Allez, et n'hésite pas à bien montrer comment tu te sens ! N'oublie pas que ton Kenny chéri te regarde ! »

Cartman sortit de sa poche un morceau de tissu qu'il noua autour de la bouche de sa proie, malgré sa résistance. Puis le gros lard le saisit par les cheveux et le poussa devant la caméra. Le jeune juif perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra face contre terre, non sans avoir remarqué, avec horreur, la petite lueur verte indiquant que l'engin tournait.

« Salut Mysterion ! S'écria Cartman. Ça fait un bail, pas vrai ? Alors, comment ça se passe de ton côté, avec McElroy ? Nous, on va très bien, comme tu peux le voir ! »

Il se pencha vers Kyle et empoigna sa chevelure sale pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Kyle retint à grand peine une exclamation de douleur et regarda la caméra. L'objet était inanimé, mais le roux eut l'impression que Kenny était là, avec lui, dans cette pièce, et qu'il allait voir tout ce que Cartman avait prévu de lui faire.

* * *

><p>Le garage était sombre, sale, et entièrement vide, à l'exception d'une ou deux voitures garées dans un coin. Stan fut obligé d'attendre quelques secondes avant que sa vue ne s'adapte assez pour lui permettre de se déplacer. Les hommes de Denver regardèrent autour d'eux en brandissant leurs armes, mais personne ne se montra.<p>

« C'est bon, on y va ! »

Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient à seulement deux mètres de là. Deux panneaux métalliques obstinément clos et recouverts de poussière. Il y avait même une toile d'araignée dans le coin. Deux des hommes de Denver se mirent aussitôt au travail, tandis que les autres, ainsi que Stan, surveillaient d'un air nerveux les alentours. Tout au fond de la pièce, le jeune brun crut distinguer une autre porte. L'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée ? Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, et ses souvenirs du plan des lieux lui revinrent vite. Oui c'était ça. C'était par là que les tueurs les plus féroces de la ville étaient retranchés. Un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine, et il se félicita de ne pas avoir à les croiser dans sa quête pour sauver son meilleur ami.

Il y eut soudain un crissement strident quand les deux portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, tractées par les deux hommes cagoulés. Stan regarda avec appréhension la porte de l'escalier et sortit son revolver. Le contact de l'objet dans sa main lui sembla bizarre, dérangeant, bien trop peu familier. En fait, il n'avait jamais tiré au revolver de sa vie. Ses compétences en la matière se limitaient à tirer sur des cibles mouvantes lors de la fête foraine. Il espéra sincèrement que tirer avec une véritable arme ne serait pas trop différent, malgré ses difficultés à y croire.

Quand les portes furent entièrement ouvertes, il y eut un moment où personne ne bougea, juste le temps d'être sûr que personne au rez-de-chaussée ne les avait entendu. Une minute passa, personne ne se montra, et Stan respira un peu mieux. Mais pour lui, les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

« Par ici Mysterion, souffla un des hommes. Suivez-nous ! »

L'ascenseur proprement dit était là, devant eux, tellement plein de crasse et de poussière qu'on ne distinguait plus qu'à peine les boutons le mettant en route. Une bestiole qui ressemblait à un cafard s'enfuit quand ils mirent le pied à l'intérieur. L'homme leva la tête, repéra la trappe permettant d'accéder au toit de l'ascenseur, et après quelques efforts, réussit à l'ouvrir. Un nuage de poussière vola sur eux, Stan ne put retenir une quinte de toux, ce qui lui attira les regards furibonds de ses alliés.

« Silence maintenant ! »

L'un des hommes leur fit la courte échelle pour leur permettre de monter. Ils furent deux à accompagner Stan à l'intérieur de la cage d'ascenseur. Il faisait noir là dedans, Stan n'y voyait plus rien, jusqu'à ce que l'un des hommes sorte une lampe de poche pour éclairer un peu les lieux.

« L'échelle est là. Allons-y. »

Ils vérifièrent la solidité des barreaux, puis commencèrent leur ascension. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Stan les imita.

* * *

><p>Le tee-shirt se déchira, révélant au regard indifférent de la caméra les blessures à peines cicatrisées recouvrant la poitrine de Kyle. Le jeune juif poussa un gémissement de honte de se voir si aisément dénudé et baissa les yeux. Le sang l'interloqua. Du sang ? D'où est-ce que ça sortait ? Cartman n'avait pourtant pas encore commencé à le torturer. Son regard accrocha alors une longue plaie écarlate sur son ventre il se rappela que Cartman l'avait frappé là tout à l'heure, pour lui faire avaler cette foutue pilule. Ce fils de pute avait rouvert la blessure, et ça ne faisait que rendre Kyle encore plus pitoyable, encore plus faible et sans défense face au sadisme de son ennemi. Le jeune juif serra les dents pour ne pas fondre en larmes.<p>

« Tu sais Mysterion, poursuivit le gros en savourant chaque mot, je dois bien avouer que tu as de très bons goûts en matière de sexe. Kyle est une véritable petite salope, chaud comme la braise quand on sait le prendre. D'ailleurs tu sais que l'autre jour, j'ai du faire appel à plusieurs de mes hommes pour le satisfaire ? Il insistait, il en redemandait encore et encore... »

Cartman caressa langoureusement le corps martyrisé de sa proie en regardant l'objectif de la caméra d'un air moqueur. Les souvenirs du viol collectif associés avec la pensée que Kenny allait regarder ces images glacèrent le sang de Kyle. Il sentit des larmes piqueter ses paupières. Pourtant, dans le même temps, une sensation bizarre apparut en lui. Une sensation vaguement familière, et en même temps totalement déplacée. Il fronça les sourcils, indécis, avant de se rendre compte que son pantalon le serrait au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, incapable d'y croire, mais quand il baissa les yeux, il fut bien obligé de le voir. Il avait une érection.

« Non...s'affola t-il. Ce n'est pas possible...»

Il était à mille lieues de ressentir le moindre désir sexuel en cette seconde, alors pourquoi est-ce que ça.. ?

La pilule. La putain de pilule que ce fils de pute l'avait obligé à avaler. Ce connard l'avait drogué !

« Oh regarde ça ! S'exclama Cartman avec jubilation. Il bande, ton petit copain. Il adore ça, se faire baiser comme la chienne qu'il est ! »

Riant de bon cœur, le gros déboutonna le pantalon du roux et l'abaissa, avant de s'écarter pour exposer au regard impitoyable de la caméra le pénis dressé de Kyle. Le jeune juif en pleurait presque d'humiliation.

« Tu vois ça Mysterion ? Regarde comme il adore ça ! Une vraie petite pute, et au bout de deux minutes à peine ! Il ne s'excite pas si vite avec toi, hein ? Hein Kyle ? »

Le gros lui caressa les cheveux et Kyle en cette seconde le haït comme il n'avait jamais haï rien ni personne, comme il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il soit possible de haïr. Ce n'était même plus de la haine à ce niveau, mais un désir de destruction pure et simple. Cartman ne s'y trompa pas, et un sourire plein de moquerie et de satisfaction s'épanouit sur son visage.

« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, disait ce sourire. Tu es ma chose. Tu m'appartiens. »

Et pour bien appuyer sa pensée, le gros lard débarrassa pour de bon Kyle de son pantalon, avant de lui arracher son slip, le laissant ainsi complètement exposé à ses désirs sadiques.

Quand la main de Cartman se posa sur son pénis dressé, Kyle poussa une exclamation. Pas de plaisir. Clairement non. Jamais le jeune juif n'avait été aussi loin du désir sexuel. Au contraire, il était en cet instant tellement plein de honte, de désespoir et de fureur, qu'il se demandait comment cette putain d'érection pouvait encore tenir. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps, ce traître, mais cela ne servit à rien.

Sans cesser de rire, Cartman caressa doucement la chose, délicatement, comme si c'était un objet fragile qu'il convenait de traiter avec le plus grand soin.

« Oh, regarde ça Mysterion ! Il est tout tendu ! Tu adores quand je te touche comme ça, pas vrai Kyle ? »

Le roux lâcha un flot d'insultes, qui furent aussitôt étouffées par le bâillon. Il se débattit pour échapper à la main moite et répugnante de son tortionnaire, mais il fut incapable de se dégager. Le gros lard entama un lent mouvement et va et vient sur son membre, jubilant de le voir à sa merci.

« Il est tellement mignon, dit-il sans quitter sa proie des yeux. Combien de fois est-ce que tu lui as fait ça Mysterion ? Combien de fois tu l'as baisé ? Et bien maintenant c'est fini ! Il est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi ! »

Et sur ces mots, il accéléra.

Le jeune roux ferma les yeux et serra les dents, tout son être tendu. Cartman continuait à le branler, triomphant, guettant la moindre trace de jouissance ou de plaisir sur son visage. Ce fils de pute pouvait attendre longtemps ! Toute la détermination de Kyle était focalisée sur cet endroit précis de son corps, et même s'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son érection, du moins pouvait-il tout faire pour que ce monstre n'ait pas le plaisir de le faire éjaculer. Kyle fit appel à toute sa force, à toute sa rage, sans savoir si cela suffirait, et en vérité sans être sûr que c'était vraiment possible. Mais peut-être que Dieu s'était enfin décidé à se laisser attendrir par ses prières. Les minutes passèrent, lentes, et le visage du gros se faisait de plus en plus impatient, mais le jeune roux tint bon. Cartman accéléra encore, menaçant, insistant, pour voir enfin son ennemi céder et abandonner toute résistance. Le seul effet qu'il obtint fut de faire mal à Kyle, et pour une fois le jeune juif accueillit cette douleur avec reconnaissance, car elle lui permettait de maintenir un contrôle relatif sur ses sens torturés. Au but d'un long moment, Cartman finit par le lâcher, furieux, et sa proie lui adressa un regard triomphant.

« Bon, lança le gros en cachant sa frustration sous un ton ironique. Ton chéri n'est pas encore satisfait. Ma performance ne lui suffit toujours pas. Dans ce cas, mieux vaut encore appeler les pros ! »

Le sang de Kyle se glaça. La terreur remplaça aussitôt le triomphe il jeta à Cartman un regard suppliant, mais le gros ne fit qu'en rire. Du moins sa bouche riait, mais ses yeux brillaient de colère, et promettaient à Kyle vengeance pour avoir osé résister. Cartman sortit de sa poche un talkie-walkie, appuya sur le bouton d'appel, et le porta à son oreille.

« Ginelli ? Ici Cartman. Passez-moi Will. »

* * *

><p>Stan ne sut jamais combien de temps ils avaient passé là dedans, à grimper dans le noir le plus profond, sans aucune autre perception du monde extérieur que les hurlements et le bruit des armes à feu. Si on ne voyait strictement rien dans cette cage sordide, en revanche on entendait très bien. Lui et ses deux alliés avaient fait de leur mieux pour être le plus silencieux possible dans leur ascension, et il fallait croire que ça avait marché puisque personne n'avait semblé les entendre. Ils étaient sûrement bien trop occupés à se battre. Et ils y mettaient tout leur cœur, si on en jugeait par le nombre d'injures, de coups de feu et de rires hystériques qu'il avait pu entendre. De plus en plus nerveux, Stan s'était demandé combien de personnes garderaient le quatrième étage. Kevin ne le lui avait pas dit, et il avait oublié de le lui demander. Il commençait à le regretter amèrement.<p>

« Stop ! On y est ! » souffla l'un des hommes au dessus de lui.

Stan se demanda comment il pouvait bien le savoir. En ce qui le concernait, il avait depuis longtemps perdu toute notion de distance. L'un des agents sortit sa lampe de poche, une lueur blafarde apparut soudain au sein des ténèbres, et révéla aux yeux du jeune garçon deux portes métalliques, identiques à celles qui se trouvaient dans le garage. Stan sentit son estomac se nouer.

Le quatrième étage. Kyle n'était plus très loin maintenant. Et ce psychopathe de Cartman non plus.

* * *

><p>Très tôt, beaucoup trop tôt aux yeux de Kyle, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Cartman alla ouvrir, et Will entra dans la pièce. Il portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois. Est-ce que c'était un hasard ? Est-ce que c'était une mauvaise blague ? Ou est-ce que le destin essayait de lui faire comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de prier pour son salut, que les choses resteraient telles qu'elles étaient, et qu'il n'y pouvait rien ?<p>

« Entre Will ! dit Cartman. Mysterion, je te présente Will Sheldon, un ami à moi ! Tu ne l'as peut-être jamais rencontré, mais Kyle le connaît très bien lui. Ils se connaissent bien tous les deux. Intimement même. »

Le drogué regarda la caméra et eut l'air un peu perplexe, comme s'il ne savait pas comment il était sensé réagir face à cet appareil. Cartman poursuivit son petit laïus, rapidement, avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait un peu faux. Le jeune juif était sûr qu'il appuyait bien sur l'identité de son sbire pour faire oublier son propre échec de tout à l'heure.

« Oui, Will a rencontré Kyle il y a environ un mois. C'était dans sa chambre. Il s'était habillé comme toi. Kyle a du t'en parler, non ? Tiens, au fait j'ai gardé la vidéo, maintenant que j'y pense ! Si je te l'envoie en même temps que ce film-là, ça t'intéresserait ? Oui ? Non ? Oh allez, je l'enverrai aussi ! Je ne voudrais pas te priver d'un spectacle aussi passionnant, d'autant que je sais que tu adores voir ta petite pute juive en pleine action ! Mais en attendant... »

Cartman s'agenouilla près de Kyle et fit signe à Will de faire de même. Le regard du junkie se posa sur l'érection traîtresse et il se mit à rire. Le gros rit de concert avec lui, et Kyle souhaita de tout son être les voir crever tous les deux la gueule ouverte.

« Vas-y Will ! S'exclama Cartman. Fais comme la dernière fois, avec ta bouche ! Fais le jouir ! »

Le drogué acquiesça et se pencha, lentement, pour que Kenny ait bien le temps de profiter de la scène. Quand sa bouche entre en contact avec sa peau, Kyle hurla et essaya de se débattre, comme si les lèvres de son violeur l'avaient brûlé. La caméra filma tout avec son indifférence toute mécanique.

* * *

><p>Les deux lourds panneaux métalliques s'ouvrirent brusquement de quelques dizaines de centimètres, juste assez pour que l'un des policiers de Denver passe sa tête et examine le couloir. Son arme entre ses mains était prête à tirer au moindre mouvement. Il y eut une seconde de flottement, pendant laquelle Stan attendit, le souffle court, mais finalement l'homme se recula et se tourna vers lui.<p>

« C'est bon. Il n'y a personne. »

Stan ignorait si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe. Il acquiesça lentement et se glissa jusqu'à l'ouverture. Il regarda lui aussi les alentours, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, puis il se glissa à travers les portes. Il était juste assez mince pour cela. Une fois entré, seul dans le couloir désert, il se sentit horriblement exposé et attrapa aussitôt son revolver pour se donner du courage.

« Bonne chance Mysterion » murmura l'agent de Denver, avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.

Ça y était. Stan était seul maintenant.

Le ventre noué, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et enfonça sa capuche sur son front. Lentement, son arme prête à tirer, il s'avança dans le couloir en rasant les murs, attentif au moindre bruit. Les détonations et les cris parvenaient à ses oreilles, mais ils étaient comme étouffés. Stan parcourut plusieurs mètres, arriva à une intersection, et après une seconde d'inquiétude osa jeta un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive aux alentours.

« Il n'y a personne ? Se demanda t-il. Aucun garde ? Vraiment ? »

Stan tendit l'oreille. Rien. Les coups de feu qu'il entendaient venaient des autres étages, c'était quasiment certain. Il n'y avait donc personne ici ? Vraiment personne ?

Sans oser croire à sa chance, le jeune brun continua sa progression, nerveux, en regardant constamment autour de lui.

* * *

><p>Quand Will glissa le pénis dressé de Kyle dans sa bouche, le roux ne ressentit d'abord rien de particulier. Les va et vient insistants du drogué ne lui firent aucun effet, du moins rien de plus que ce que la foutue pilule lui avait déjà infligé. Kyle eut pendant quelques instants l'espoir qu'il arriverait à se contenir, comme il avait pu le faire avec Cartman, mais il eut très vite la conviction qu'il se berçait d'illusions. Will n'était pas Cartman, il était beaucoup moins violent, beaucoup moins brutal, beaucoup plus doué en matière de sexe. Et c'était cent fois, mille fois pire pour Kyle. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de douleur pour empêcher son corps de s'accrocher à la moindre parcelle de plaisir. Un tout petit peu de plaisir, un plaisir purement physique, absolument pas mental, mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour Kyle. Et comme si sa résistance désespérée n'avait fait qu'intensifier le phénomène, Kyle eut l'impression qu'il perdait totalement le contrôle non seulement de son corps, mais aussi de ses émotions.<p>

Le contact des dents de ce type contre sa chair décupla les sensations. Kyle souhaita soudain que Will le morde, qu'il lui fasse mal, tout plutôt que cette atroce impression de plaisir malsain. Qu'il le torture s'il le voulait, puisqu'il n'était là que pour ça, mais pas de cette façon ! Pas en donnant l'impression que Kyle éprouvait quoi que ce soit de plaisant en cette seconde ! Les émotions se mélangèrent dans sa tête en un brouillard douloureux, Kyle aurait voulu s'enfuir ailleurs, dans un recoin de son esprit, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que Cartman abusait de lui. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Aucun moyen d'ignorer les petits pics de plaisir qui parcouraient son corps, suivis de prêt par l'écœurement le plus total face à ses propres réactions. Est-ce que c'était comme ça que ça commençait ? L'abandon ? La servilité ? La perte de lui-même ? La trahison ?

Will ne se démonta pas face à la résistance de Kyle. Au contraire, ses yeux brillaient. Une bosse se forma dans son pantalon, clairement visible par tous les gens dans la pièce, et Kyle en vint à le supplier intérieurement d'arrêter sa fellation et de le sodomiser, comme il avait fait la dernière fois. Il gémit, de douleur, de honte ou de plaisir, c'était impossible à deviner. Cartman regardait la scène avec la plus grande jubilation, et de temps en temps, se tournait vers la caméra, comme pour prendre Mysterion à témoin. Kyle n'avait jamais autant souhaité être mort.

Soudain, ce fut la fin. Kyle lâcha une exclamation plus forte que les autres, et se sentit éjaculer. Will ferma les yeux, savoura quelques instants la situation, avant d'avaler et de lâcher le pénis de sa victime. Le junkie se tourna vers la caméra, glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche, et les ressortit dégoulinant de sperme. Cartman salua cette initiative d'un éclat de rire. La poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant de plus en plus lentement, Kyle eut l'impression que c'était sa propre vie qui venait de quitter son corps, jusque dans la bouche de ce fils de pute.

« Alors Kyle, c'était comment ? » Demanda Cartman en souriant.

Le jeune juif lui jeta un regard où se mêlaient la haine, la honte et la lassitude. Une terrible lassitude. Il n'essaya pas de parler. Le sourire de Cartman s'élargit il glissa une main derrière le crâne de sa proie et dénoua le bâillon. La sensation fut bizarre pour Kyle, qui avala la salive accumulée dans sa bouche en deux ou trois mouvement de gorge.

« Allez Kyle, un petit commentaire ? Insista le gros. Pour Mysterion ? Allez, regarde un peu par là, dit à ton petit copain ce que ça fait, de se faire baiser par un autre ! »

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains grasses et l'obligea à tourner la tête, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent l'objectif de la caméra. Kyle regarda l'appareil inerte, sans prononcer un mot. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon ? Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Quoi, tu es muet maintenant ? Allons, ne soit pas timide, Kahl ! Dis un mot à Kenny ! »

Kenny...Comment est-ce qu'il allait réagir quand il verrait ça? A quoi est-ce qu'il allait penser ? Et Kyle, quel genre d'image il donnait, là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Pas glorieuse, ça c'était une certitude. Battu, violenté, couvert de sang et de sperme, défait, vaincu, définitivement vaincu. Aux autres étages, le jeune roux percevait vaguement les coups de feu et les cris de peur, mais rien de tout ça n'avait le moindre lien avec lui. Il ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui.

Les mains du gros lard appuyèrent avec insistance sur sa tête pour l'empêcher de se détourner de la caméra. Il attendait. Il voulait que Kyle dise quelque chose. Avouer sa défaite, sans doute ? Ou il voulait peut-être tout simplement que Kyle fasse entendre le son de sa voix, pour que la caméra enregistre impitoyablement à quel point il se sentait usé, épuisé, découragé ? Kenny allait voir tout ça, se dit le jeune roux, il allait voir tout ce qui se passait dans cette pièce, et tout ce qui allait se passer. Ce serait peut-être la toute dernière fois que Kyle pourrait jamais parler à son ami. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Lui demander pardon ? Lui dire qu'il l'aimait? Lui jurer qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout, quoi que Cartman lui réserve ? Rien de tout cela ne parut convenable à Kyle. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas simplement se murer dans le silence. Il devait dire quelque chose, et soudain, il sut les mots qu'il devait prononcer. Il déglutit, prit une profonde inspiration, et se redressa légèrement, juste de quoi faire face à la caméra avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

« Tue-le Kenny. »

Cartman tiqua, étonné, avant de froncer les sourcils. Kyle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Quand tu échapperas à McElroy, poursuivit-il de sa voix frêle, retrouve Cartman et tue-le. Je sais que tu en es capable. C'est la seule chose que je te demande. Ne le laisse pas s'en tirer comme ça... »

Un violent coup de poing lui atteignit la mâchoire. Sonné, Kyle ne dit plus rien, mais le gros lard n'était pas satisfait pour autant.

« Sale petit con de juif, marmonna t-il. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

-Vous voulez que je le punisse monsieur ? Demanda Will d'une voix pleine d'espoir. Comme la dernière fois ? »

Cartman médita la proposition une seconde, avant de secouer la tête.

« Non. Retourne à ton poste maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

Will eut l'air contrarié. Son érection perdit un peu de sa force, il voulut protester, mais un regard menaçant du gros lard lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. Le junkie se fit violence, se leva, et salua servilement, avant de partir. Cartman ne le quitta pas pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, puis quand ce fut fait, il reporta son attention sur Kyle. Le jeune juif retrouvait tout juste conscience.

« Toi...souffla le gros lard. Si tu tiens tellement à souffrir, tu vas être servi... »

Il se releva, et se dirigea vers un grand carton posé dans un coin de la pièce. Kyle le regarda faire sans dire un mot, puis se tourna vers la caméra. Un dernier regard pour Kenny, avant le supplice final.

* * *

><p>Stan était en train de se demander si l'étage n'était pas complètement désert, quand il entendit un bruit de pas, venu d'un couloir adjacent. Soudain paniqué, il se précipita dans la première pièce venue et se cacha derrière les murs. Ses mains tremblantes serraient l'arme avec tellement de force qu'il eut peur de laisser échapper un coup de feu sans le vouloir. Les pas se rapprochèrent, des pas rapides, nerveux, et une voix se fit entendre alors, une voix d'homme pleine de colère.<p>

« Putain de fils de pute obèse » grogna le nouveau venu.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Stan risqua un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il vit alors un jeune homme maigre d'une vingtaine d'années, un brun aux cheveux longs, qui marchait à grandes enjambées dans le couloir en arborant un air furieux. Il avait une main dans son pantalon, comme s'il se masturbait tout en marchant.

« Il aurait pas pu me laisser finir, non ? Marmonna l'inconnu. Franchement, quel enflure... »

L'homme s'arrêta, regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une porte fermée de l'autre côté du couloir. Il parut prendre une décision, s'avança, et l'ouvrit. Stan eut tout juste le temps de se rendre compte que la pièce dans laquelle il se rendait était tout simplement des chiottes, avant que la porte ne se referme, avec le type à l'intérieur. Stan n'osa pas bouger, trop effrayé pour prendre le risque de sortir de sa cachette. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger de toute façon. Moins d'une minute plus tard, l'homme sortit des toilettes en s'essuyant la main contre le pantalon et, toujours ronchonnant, il alla jusqu'aux escaliers et descendit les marches.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Stan prit quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale. Il avait eu vraiment chaud. Qui était ce type, et pourquoi s'était-il masturbé dans les toilettes en plein milieu des combats, il ne le savait pas, et n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de s'interroger sur cette question. Stan examina le couloir avant d'oser sortir de sa cachette, hésita sur le chemin à suivre, puis fut saisi d'une inspiration. Il prit le couloir par lequel l'inconnu était arrivé, toujours aux aguets, les mains tenant fermement son revolver.

* * *

><p>Au bout de quelques instants, Cartman sortit du carton un long objet d'un rose criard, qu'il admira longuement avant de le montrer à Kyle. C'était un gode. Un très gros gode. Très très gros.<p>

« Tiens regarde ! S'exclama le gros lard. Je l'ai acheté exprès pour toi ! Il est beau, non ? »

Kyle regarda longuement l'objet et eut brusquement peur. Ce truc faisait au moins cinq centimètres de diamètre. Il était énorme.

« Que...Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? Bafouilla Kyle avec effroi.

-A ton avis ? Répliqua Cartman. A quoi ça sert ce genre de truc selon toi ? Tu ne t'en es jamais servi avec ton petit connard de copain ? J'ai fait exprès de prendre le plus gros de la boutique... »

Cartman regarda le gode et parut soudain faire le rapprochement entre la taille de l'objet et celle de l'anus de Kyle. Il eut l'air un peu perplexe.

« Hum...En fait normalement, ça c'est un truc pour les filles. Pour les chattes je veux dire. C'est peut-être un peu large pour toi... »

Le gros lard regarda encore une fois Kyle, puis regarda la caméra, et prit brusquement sa décision.

« Oh, et puis merde ! On va quand même essayer ! Au prix qu'il m'a coûté en plus...

-Cartman, tu es cinglé ! S'écria Kyle d'une voix pleine de terreur. Ne fais pas ça ! »

En guise de réponse, le gros lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Kyle lâcha une exclamation de douleur et se roula en position fœtale. Il sentit une autre de ses blessures se rouvrir et une vague écarlate coula jusqu'au sol. C'était pourtant le dernier de ses soucis en cet instant.

« Tu vas fermer ta gueule ! »

Un autre coup, que Kyle reçut dans l'estomac, et qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Puis un autre, dans le visage cette fois, et Kyle perdit conscience pendant une ou deux secondes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa vision était brouillée par un mélange de larmes et de sang coulant sur ses paupières. Il vit pourtant trop clairement son bourreau s'approcher de lui avec son instrument de torture dans la main.

« Ça, c'est pour t'apprendre un peu à me respecter. »

Cartman l'obligea à se mettre sur le ventre et lui plaqua la tête contre le sol pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Kyle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il sentit clairement le contact froid et menaçant du gode le long de ses fesses, jusqu'à l'entrée de son intimité. La panique s'empara du jeune juif. Jamais ça n'allait pouvoir entrer en lui ! Impossible ! Cartman n'était quand même pas sérieux ?

«Arrête ça ! Implora t-il sans plus se soucier de ce que Kenny allait l'entendre. Tu vas me tuer !

-Ah oui ? C'est possible, oui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, après tout ? »

Le gros se tourna vers la caméra et adressa un rictus triomphant à l'appareil. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la folie furieuse.

« Kenny...souffla t-il. Ça c'est pour toi ! »

Sur ces mots, il enfonça le gode avec violence à l'intérieur de Kyle. Le hurlement que poussa le jeune juif fut entendu par tout le monde malgré les détonations.

* * *

><p>Après de longues et insupportables minutes de recherche, Stan finit enfin par tomber sur quelqu'un. Sur deux personnes en fait. Deux garçons d'une quinzaine d'années, armés de fusils, plantés devant une porte fermée, qui regardaient autour d'eux avec des yeux inquiets. Stan les observa, bien dissimulé dans l'angle du couloir adjacent, son revolver à la main. Les gardes ne l'avaient pas repéré. Stan se demanda s'il touchait enfin au but, et décida finalement que c'était forcément là que Kyle était retenu prisonnier. Ces deux garçons étaient les seules personnes qu'il avait croisé à cet étage, à part le mec bizarre de tout à l'heure. S'ils avaient été postés là, avec leurs armes, malgré les combats, il devait bien y avoir une raison.<p>

Stan hésita sur l'attitude à adopter. La situation n'avait pourtant rien de compliqué, c'était même beaucoup plus simple qu'il n'avait osé espérer. Ces deux garçons étaient sûrement plus jeunes que lui. Des gamins. Ils avaient l'air très mal à l'aise aussi, tant dans leur attitude que par la façon dont ils tenaient leurs armes. Il ne s'en étaient sûrement jamais servi. Pas des caïds, c'était clair et net, puisque les caïds étaient en train de se battre aux autres étages. Si Stan se battait contre eux, il était certain de l'emporter, ne serait-ce qu'avec l'effet de surprise et la peur que le costume de Mysterion inspirait à toute la racaille de la ville. Il fallait juste s'assurer qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'enfuir et de prévenir les autres. Que faire ? Se jeter sur eux et les assommer ? Leur tirer dessus ? Non, ça c'était inutile, ça serait gaspiller des munitions pour pas grand chose. Les assommer, c'était encore la meilleure chose à faire. C'était sûrement ce que Kenny choisirait de faire. Et puis merde, il était Mysterion, non ? S'il commençait déjà à perdre ses moyens face à deux gamins terrifiés, ses chances de sauver Kyle se réduisaient à néant.

Stan prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à bondir. Il avait déjà les yeux fixés sur le premier des garçons. C'était très simple à faire. Sauter devant eux, frapper le premier garde, puis le deuxième avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre. Surtout faire en sorte qu'ils ne tirent pas, qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de donner l'alerte. Rien de compliqué. Kenny avait déjà fait pire. Stan contracta ses muscles et fut sur le point mettre à exécution son plan, quand un hurlement perçant s'échappa de la pièce que gardaient les deux garçons. Ils sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte, armes en avant, aussi ils ne virent pas que Stan s'était immobilisé dans son coin, parfaitement visible maintenant, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Kyle ! » cria t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Sans la moindre once de doute à présent, Stan se jeta sur les deux garçons sans qu'ils aient le temps de réagir. Les cris de Kyle accompagnèrent chacun de ses gestes.

* * *

><p>Cartman enfonça à nouveau le gode et Kyle poussa un autre hurlement de douleur. Ricanant, le gros entama un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus violent, pas comme si c'était un jeu sexuel cruel, mais plutôt comme s'il espérait détruire ses organes internes. Peut-être même que c'était précisément son objectif. En cet instant, Eric Cartman avait perdu les dernières traces de raison et de réflexion qu'il avait jamais possédé. Il n'y avait plus que de la haine en lui, une haine proche de la folie pure, dont le pauvre Kyle était la victime.<p>

Du sang se mit à couler en abondance et recouvrit l'objet d'un voile écarlate, jusqu'à atteindre les doigts boudinés du gros lard. Cartman lâcha son instrument de torture pendant un instant, juste le temps de porter à ses lèvres le sang arraché à son ennemi. Il le lécha comme si c'était une friandise des plus appréciables, regarda bien en face l'objectif de la caméra, et agita la main, comme si Kenny était capable de le voir.

« Hello Kenny ! Hello, comment ça va ? On s'amuse bien ici, tu vois ! Hein, oui, tu vois ça ! »

Il riait, riait à en perde haleine, comme si c'était un jeu, un jeu très amusant, alors que Kyle hurlait et se débattait comme si on était en train de lui arracher les entrailles.

« Regarde ça Mysterion ! Cria Cartman. Tu le vois ? Tu l'entends ? Tu l'entends crier ? Il est à moi, tu entends ! Rien qu'à moi ! »

Il enfonça le gode un peu plus loin, et un autre flot de sang jaillit. Kyle n'avait plus l'air d'être réellement conscient de ce qui ce passait autour de lui, il savait simplement qu'il avait mal, atrocement, horriblement mal, et que ça ne faisait que commencer, parce que Cartman allait le tuer, c'était sûr et certain, il allait détruire ses intestins ! Cartman ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se contentait de rire, encore et encore, un rire démoniaque qui allait hanter les rêves de Kyle pour le reste de sa vie, aussi courte qu'elle puisse s'annoncer.

« A moi ! A moi seul ! Hurla encore le gros. Tu entends Mysterion ! Rien qu'à m... »

BLAM !

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, tellement violemment qu'un des gonds se brisa et retomba en petits morceaux sur le sol. Cartman sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui venait interrompre sa séance de torture. Une silhouette bien trop familière apparut devant ses yeux, une silhouette masculine et musclée vêtu d'un costume gris-bleu, dont le visage était recouvert par un masque noir. Kyle poussa une exclamation désespérée.

« Kenny ! »

Cartman devint très pâle, et le gode sanglant s'échappa de ses doigts sans qu'il s'en rendre compte.

« M...Mysterion ? Mais comment...»

Le super-héros regarda la scène pendant de longues secondes avec des yeux écarquillés, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Son regard passa de Kyle, prostré et couvert de sang, à Cartman, maintenant livide de peur. Un éclair de rage noire passa dans ses yeux et, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il pointa son arme droit sur la tête de Cartman, prêt à tirer.

* * *

><p><strong>Et un cliffhanger! Ça faisait longtemps! Allez, en attendant la suite, libre à vous de vous imaginer ce que vous voulez comme dénouement ^^ <strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello tout le monde! Ça fait un bail! Et oui, je sais, je ne suis pas très active sur ce site actuellement, mais les vacances sont telles que je suis finalement beaucoup plus occupée en été qu'aux autres périodes de l'année. Enfin bref, que ça ne vous empêche pas de profiter de ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

Quand l'arme de Mysterion fut pointée en direction de sa tête, Cartman crut que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Quoi ? Comment ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu échapper au gourou ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu entrer ici ? Il allait le tuer maintenant, c'était une certitude ! Bordel de merde, non, non, non, non !

« Cartman, écarte-toi de Kyle ! S'écria le héros avec fureur. Vite, avant que je ne te tue ! »

Il n'avait pas pensé à maquiller sa voix. Ce n'était pas celle de Kenny.

Cartman ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il y eut un bref moment de silence, le temps que que le gros lard examine avec affolement l'adversaire debout devant lui. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer les petits détails qui n'avaient pas interpellé Yates. La nuance plus foncée des yeux, le visage moins anguleux, le rictus de rage, différent de celui dont l'avait gratifié Kenny l'autre jour, chez le gourou. Cartman fronça les sourcils.

« Non. Pas Kenny. C'est toi Stan ? »

Mysterion ne répondit pas, mais sa prise sur son arme se resserra. Kyle sentit son sang se glacer. Stan ? Comment ça, Stan ? Cartman sentit ses derniers doutes s'envoler, et son inquiétude disparut aussitôt.

« Oui, c'est bien toi, reprit-il d'une voix bien plus assurée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici exactement ? Tu es au courant qu'il y a dans cet immeuble plus de cinquante hommes sous mes ordres, prêts à te faire la peau ?

-Ils sont occupés pour le moment, répliqua Stan froidement. Écarte-toi de Kyle. Tout de suite. »

Cartman obtempéra, sans quitter des yeux le soi-disant héros. Il n'avait pas l'air impressionné. Pire, il n'avait pas non plus l'air inquiet. Des détonations et des cris résonnaient des autres étages, et empiraient de manière significative le stress de Stan, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger le gros lard.

« Comment tu es entré ici ? Demanda Cartman. Tu étais avec les flics, c'est ça ? Tu t'es infiltré pendant qu'ils faisaient diversion de l'autre côté ? »

Stan ne répondit rien. Son regard quitta le gros lard pendant une brève seconde pour se poser sur le corps meurtri de son meilleur ami. Une lueur de haine brilla dans ses yeux, son doigt se crispa contre la gâchette, ce qui sembla un peu inquiéter Cartman, mais finalement le jeune brun se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

« Recule, ordonna t-il. Doucement. Et lève tes mains. Je veux les voir en entier. »

Cartman hésita, mais le canon de l'arme toujours pointé sur lui, ainsi que la menace bien réelle dans la voix de son ennemi, lui firent comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas tenter le diable. Il leva les mains en l'air et, tout doucement, fit quelques pas en arrière. Stan ne remarqua pas que le gros lard se dirigeait sans en avoir l'air vers sa veste, posée contre le mur du fond, et concentra son attention sur Kyle.

« Kyle ? Kyle est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blessé ? »

Le jeune juif essaya de se redresser, mais il poussa un gémissement de douleur et s'affala sur le sol. Il saignait beaucoup. Stan serra les dents et se rapprocha de son meilleur ami, sans dévier le canon de son arme d'un seul centimètre. Sans quitter des yeux le héros, Cartman fit un autre pas en arrière. Son pied buta contre son manteau, et un vague son métallique se fit entendre. Il frémit, croyant que Stan l'avait repéré, mais le pseudo super-héros était tellement obsédé par cette petite salope de Kyle qu'il ne remarqua rien du tout. Le gros lard ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement. C'était là une erreur que le vrai Mysterion n'aurait jamais commise. Et cette pâle copie de Stan n'allait plus jamais refaire cette erreur, ça c'était une certitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de malade ? S'exclama Stan en reportant son attention sur le gros lard.

-Oh, un certain nombre de trucs. Tu veux avoir les détails ? J'ai tourné un film, tu n'as qu'à regarder si ça t'intéresse. »

Cartman fit un mouvement de tête vers l'appareil, qui fonctionnait encore. Stan y jeta un bref coup d'œil, juste assez pour que Cartman ait le temps de s'assurer du bout des orteils que son revolver était bien dans la poche de sa veste. Très bien. Il fallait juste s'assurer que ce connard de Stan ne se rende compte de rien avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il fallait absolument détourner son attention.

Cartman n'eut même pas besoin de se demander comment il allait faire. Kyle lui épargna cette peine en essayant une nouvelle fois de se relever, et il parvint cette fois à se mettre à genoux. Il avait l'air de beaucoup souffrir, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et il devait contracter sa mâchoire de toutes ses forces pour empêcher ses sanglots de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Stan avait l'air à la fois horrifié et effrayé de l'état désastreux dans lequel son trouvait son meilleur ami, et il oublia encore un instant le gros lard afin de suivre les tentatives maladroites de Kyle pour se redresser. Décidément, Stanley Marsh n'avait rien d'un Mysterion. C'était presque trop facile.

Cartman baissa brièvement les yeux sur sa veste. Elle ne se démarquait pas des autres objets gisant un peu partout dans la pièce. A la seule différence que Cartman gardait toujours son arme dans son manteau, chargée, et que par ailleurs il n'était pas mauvais du tout en tir. Cartman calcula en une seconde que, s'il arrivait à mettre la main sur son arme avant que ce connard de Stan ne réagisse, il pourrait lui faire sauter la cervelle sans aucun problème. Il fallait seulement que Kyle l'occupe encore un peu...Trente secondes, pas plus...

Kyle voulut s'appuyer sur ses genoux pour se relever, mais il tremblait trop pour être suffisamment stable. De minces filets de sang coulaient encore le long de ses cuisses. Stan hésitait à lui venir en aide, mais il n'osait pas encore détourner son arme de Cartman. Patient, le gros attendit, bras en l'air, en s'efforçant de ne pas prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire au manteau à ses pieds. Il pouvait presque lire le cheminement des réflexions de Stan à travers son regard.

« Où est la clé des menottes ? » Demanda enfin le faux héros.

Cartman cilla et dut faire un effort pour ne pas montrer qu'il souriait intérieurement.

« Dans ma poche. Tu veux la prendre ? »

Il leva largement les bras en l'air, pour bien montrer à son ennemi la petite proéminence au niveau de la poche de son pantalon. Stan hésita, mais un simple coup d'œil aux poings massifs de Cartman lui fit prendre sa décision.

« Non. Lance-la moi. Et pas de mouvements brusques, sinon je te tue. »

Cartman baissa lentement les bras, sans quitter l'arme de Stan des yeux. Il glissa doucement sa main gauche dans la poche de son jean, en ressortit une petite clé métallique, et la balança aux pieds du héros sans faire de vagues. Stan eut l'air soulagé que son ennemi ne lui oppose pas plus de résistance que ça, et ramassa l'objet à toute vitesse, pressé d'en finir. Cartman était sûr que le véritable Mysterion l'aurait massacré, lui. Plein de mépris, il se demanda si cette lopette de Stan serait réellement capable de le tuer. Il en doutait. A tous les coups, il voulait simplement le neutraliser pour le livrer à la police plus tard, comme un gentil super-héros. Mais les super-héros qui avaient ce genre de scrupule étaient condamnés à perdre, comme Kenny l'avait appris à ses dépens quelques jours plus tôt.

La caméra tournait encore. Cartman ne put s'empêcher de ricaner intérieurement en se demandant s'il arriverait à immortaliser la scène de Stan se faisant connement tuer alors qu'il essayait de sauver Kyle. Ça ajouterait un petit bonus intéressant à envoyer à Kenny, tiens !

Stan, la clé dans une main, le revolver dans l'autre, mit un genou en terre près de Kyle, sans quitter le gros lard des yeux une seconde.

« Kyle, je vais t'enlever les menottes, dit-il sans détourner les yeux de son ennemi. Essaye de ne pas bouger, d'accord ? »

Le jeune juif renifla et hocha la tête. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux pour stabiliser sa position, malgré la douleur évidente que cette posture lui apportait, et tendit les poignets. La clé était dans la main gauche de Stan. Le jeune brun essaya de la glisser dans la serrure sans quitter Cartman du regard, mais malheureusement il n'y arriva pas. Stan était droitier, la clé était minuscule, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre l'orifice sans regarder. Le faux héros marmonna quelques injures bien senties, et Cartman le vit nettement porter ses yeux vers la serrure pendant une fraction de seconde. Le gros n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car il ne fallut qu'un instant avant que Stan ne reporte son attention sur son ennemi. Le brun réessaya d'enfoncer la clé à l'endroit où il avait vu le trou, sans regarder, mais l'objet dérapa et se perdit sur le métal. De plus en plus nerveux, Stan se mordit les lèvres.

Les secondes passaient, lentes et inquiétantes, et chacune d'entre elle était susceptible de voir arriver l'un ou l'autre des sbires de Cartman dans cette pièce. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Stan et Kyle devaient s'enfuir le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le jeune brun crut entendre Kyle étouffer un sanglot de douleur, et se traita aussitôt de tous les noms. Quel super-héros de merde il pouvait être, s'il n'était même pas capable d'ouvrir une putain de paire de menottes sans regarder ce qu'il faisait ! Stan crut lire quelque chose comme de l'ironie dans le regard de Cartman, et cela l'énerva. Bordel, il n'allait pas rester ici éternellement ! Il devait absolument libérer Kyle, maintenant !

« Stan... » gémit Kyle.

Il avait mal, ça c'était clair et net. La position qu'il tenait pour faciliter la tâche à son meilleur ami le faisait souffrir. Stan se demanda à quoi il pensait en cet instant. Comment prenait-il le fait que la personne venue le sauver de son calvaire, c'était non pas Kenny, le véritable super-héros fort et invincible, mais Stan, un parfait amateur qui n'était même pas capable de le délivrer d'une paire de menottes ? Et qui en conséquence augmentait ses souffrances? Stan était vraiment un putain d'incompétent.

Le jeune brun toisa Cartman une dernière fois, fut rassuré de voir qu'il ne faisait pas mine de se sauver ou d'appeler à l'aide. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? S'il criait, personne ne l'entendrait, avec tout le boucan que faisaient les tireurs, et s'il essayait de s'enfuir, Stan mettrait fin à sa course en une seconde, avec son arme. Hésitant, le faux super-héros pesa le pour et le contre, et ce fut un autre gémissement étouffé de son meilleur ami qui le décida. Stan darda un dernier regard menaçant sur son ennemi, puis se détourna complètement de lui pour focaliser son attention sur la serrure des menottes.

Cartman bondit aussitôt. Stan avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre où se trouvait le trou, d'y enfoncer la clé, et de la tourner d'un cran, que Kyle poussait un hurlement.

« ATTENTION ! »

Stan tourna la tête, juste à temps pour voir le gros lard sortir à toute vitesse une arme de la poche de son manteau. Heureusement pour le brun, Cartman s'empêtra dans la doublure et perdit deux précieuses secondes, juste assez pour que Stan se jette de côté. La détonation fut assourdissante, Stan sentit un mouvement d'air près de son crâne, et la balle s'enfonça dans le mur à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son crâne un instant plus tôt. Cartman le visa de nouveau, Stan se jeta au sol et sentit une autre balle le frôler. Il leva son propre revolver, tira, mais dans sa position allongée il n'était pas capable de viser correctement, et le projectile se perdit à au moins un mètre du gros lard. Cela fut néanmoins suffisant pour que Cartman sursaute et ne tire pas tout de suite, laissant à Stan le temps nécessaire pour retrouver ses esprits.

Le brun se félicita brièvement de toutes ces années de football qui l'avaient musclé, mais dut rouler sur lui-même pour éviter une autre balle, qui cette fois lui effleura la poitrine. Il voulut se redresser, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il était encore à genoux quand Cartman le visa, et appuya sur la gâchette.

Mais entre la seconde où le gros pointa son arme sur Stan, et celle où il tira, il y eut un instant de confusion totale. Kyle avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de ses entraves. A la seconde où les menottes glissèrent de ses poignets, Kyle fit appel à toute la force qu'il était encore capable de trouver en lui et parvint, au prix d'un effort titanesque, à se redresser. Il chancela, presque terrassé par la douleur, mais il tint bon. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à Cartman comme s'il voulait l'empaler, il se jeta sur lui, dans un geste désespéré et maladroit, mais ce fut suffisant. Déconcerté, Cartman dévia son arme avant de tirer, et la balle se perdit, sauvant ainsi la vie de Stan, qui s'empressa de se relever tout à fait et de se mettre à l'abri derrière le matériel de tournage.

Furieux, Cartman frappa avec violence Kyle au visage. Le jeune roux poussa un hurlement de douleur et s'effondra, saignant de plus belle. Le gros tendit son bras vers Stan et tira de nouveau. Le jeune brun esquiva, et ce fut la caméra qui fut touchée à sa place. La balle entra de plein fouet dans l'appareil, qui fut aussitôt éjecté de son socle et tomba à terre dans un bruit de grésillement et de verre brisé. Cartman poussa une exclamation de rage à cette vue, et tira encore une fois sur Stan. Cette fois, il fut plus chanceux.

Stan sentit une horrible douleur lui transpercer la cuisse, comme si on l'avait brûlé avec un fer rouge. Il hurla, perdit l'équilibre, et tomba sur un genou. Son arme lui échappa des mains et glissa jusqu'à Cartman, qui donna un coup de pied dedans pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Stan voulut se relever, mais la douleur le fit aussitôt retomber à terre, hors d'haleine. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa blessure, et constata qu'il avait une longue plaie sanglante à la cuisse, pas très profonde en réalité, mais juste assez pour faire la différence entre victoire et défaite.

Le gros lard était tout sourire. Triomphant, il toisa Stan pendant quelques secondes pour bien lui laisser le temps d'apprécier l'échec, avant de pointer son propre revolver sur le crâne du jeune brun. Stan réalisa soudain avec horreur qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver ce coup-ci.

« Au revoir...Mysterion. »

Stan entendit Kyle crier son nom. Puis le gros lard pressa la détente.

Clic.

Les yeux de Cartman s'arrondirent de surprise. Incrédule, il pressa encore une fois la détente. Puis encore une autre.

Clic. Clic.

Plus de balles.

Le gros lard lâcha une exclamation de fureur et de frustration. Sans oser croire à sa chance, Stan ne prit pas le temps de se poser de question. Il se releva et se jeta sur Cartman, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la douleur qui irradiait de sa cuisse. Son poing vola et atteignit Cartman à la mâchoire. Le gros encaissa le coup et recula d'un pas, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Stan le frappa de nouveau, à la tempe cette fois, et Cartman recula à nouveau. Mais il retrouva très vite ses esprits, lâcha son revolver désormais vide, et se précipita sur son ennemi. Stan fut obligé de reculer à son tour pour ne pas se faire assommer par les poings volumineux de Cartman. Il ne fut pas assez rapide pourtant, et le gros lard réussit à le saisir aux épaules et à le plaquer brutalement contre le mur. Le choc se fit sentir dans tous les os de Stan, puis Cartman le frappa au visage, l'assommant à moitié. Il était horriblement fort. Instinctivement, le jeune brun répliqua par un violent coup de genou dans les parties, Cartman hurla et le lâcha, temporairement déstabilisé. Stan en profita pour le frapper encore une fois, dans l'estomac, mais l'effet ne fut pas aussi douloureux qu'il l'avait espéré. Il y avait trop de graisse pour protéger ce fils de pute de ses coups. Soudain inquiet, Stan se demanda s'il serait capable de neutraliser Cartman au corps à corps. Comment il faisait, Kenny, dans ces circonstances ? Stan n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage. Cartman se redressa soudain et lui donna un coup de pied dans la cuisse, précisément là où il l'avait blessé un peu plus tôt. La douleur fit perdre à Stan tous ses moyens pendant une seconde, et le gros lard en profita pour lui faire un croc en jambe. Stan s'effondra, se cogna la tête contre le sol en béton et se fit mal. Cartman ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il se jeta sur lui, se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, et ses mains massives se nouèrent autour de sa gorge.

Stan poussa un couinement de peur et essaya de se dégager. Ses propres mains se posèrent sur celles de Cartman, il essaya de le faire lâcher prise, mais Cartman ne fit qu'en rire.

« Vas-y, crève ! Crève, sale petit con ! »

Ses poings se resserrèrent un peu plus. Ça faisait mal, ça brûlait, Stan manquait d'air, il n'arrivait plus à respirer ! Paniqué, il lança ses mains en l'air pour atteindre Cartman au visage, mais le gros lard était tout juste hors de portée, et riait beaucoup face aux efforts de Stan.

« Pauvre abruti ! Lui lança t-il avec jubilation. Tu as vraiment cru que tu arriverais à m'arrêter ? Pour qui est-ce que tu t'es pris exactement ? Pour Mysterion ? Ne me fais pas rire ! »

Stan essaya de le griffer sur les mains, mais les gants le gênaient, et il ne faisait qu'érafler à peine la peau de Cartman. Le gros lard n'avait même pas l'air de sentir quoi que ce soit. Le brun essaya de frapper Cartman dans les couilles, mais il n'arrivait même plus à bouger les jambes. Cartman bloquait le moindre de ses mouvements, avec sa corpulence. Stan était piégé, définitivement piégé.

« Quand tu seras mort, j'enverrai un de mes hommes massacrer toute ta famille ! lui hurla Cartman. Et celle de Kyle aussi ! Et ta salope de Wendy, je la donnerai à tous ceux qui en voudront, et je la tuerai elle aussi ! Et je buterai tous les flics qui ont osé s'en prendre à moi ! Tous, tous, sans exception ! South Park est à moi maintenant ! Rien qu'à moi ! »

Stan voyait des papillons noirs voler devant ses yeux. Sa vision était de plus en plus trouble. Les coups de feu et les cris semblaient de moins en moins forts. Ses poumons le brûlaient, il ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir désespéré d'aspirer un peu d'oxygène, mais ça ne servit à rien. L'environnement devint de plus en plus sombre, et très vite pour Stan, il n'y eut plus aucune lumière dans la pièce, à l'exception de cette étincelle de joie dans les yeux de son assassin. Le jeune brun sentit la mort s'approcher de lui. Il voulut résister, mais sut tout de suite que c'était inutile. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il avait échoué. C'était la fin maintenant.

Le coup de feu les prit tous les deux au dépourvu. Cartman poussa un hurlement et sa prise sur la gorge de Stan se relâcha, assez pour que le brun aspire quelques gorgées d'air. Ses poumons le brûlèrent aussitôt, il poussa un croassement de douleur, qui fut couvert par une deuxième détonation. Cartman s'effondra, toujours hurlant, du sang coulant de son épaule. Stan se dégagea à toute vitesse, et s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il toussa, quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol en béton, mais pourtant, une fois la sensation de brûlure passée, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi vivant, et sa poitrine se soulevait et redescendait à toute vitesse. Cartman parvint tant bien que mal à se remettre debout, malgré son épaule blessée, et Stan s'aperçut qu'il avait aussi une plaie saignant abondamment, au niveau du ventre. Mais à peine le gros lard avait-il retrouvé son équilibre qu'une troisième balle fusait et lui fracassait le genou. Il tomba à quatre pattes, haletant, gémissant, releva la tête, et devint alors livide. Stan suivit son regard, et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

Kyle se dressait devant eux, chancelant sur ses jambes, les yeux encore brillants de larmes de douleur. Il tenait des deux mains le revolver que Stan avait perdu quelques secondes plus tôt, et le pointait sur la tête de Cartman. Le gros, blême de terreur, avait perdu toute trace d'arrogance et de confiance en lui. La main pressée contre son ventre ensanglanté, il jeta sur son ancien souffre-douleur un regard suppliant.

Le temps s'arrêta. Stan oublia tout de suite les combats, les cris, la peur, le danger, et tout le reste. Il oublia même qu'il avait échappé de justesse à la mort quelques secondes plus tôt. Pour lui, il n'y eut plus soudain que Kyle, Cartman, et le revolver sur le point de sceller leurs destins. Kyle semblait reprendre des forces à chaque instant passé à tenir son bourreau à sa merci, ses mains tenaient l'arme avec de plus en plus de fermeté. La peur et la souffrance disparurent de ses traits, laissant place à un masque de haine. Cartman de son côté avait perdu toute contenance. Il n'avait plus rien du tyran agressif et sûr de lui qui avait terrorisé South Park pendant des mois. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'un adolescent obèse et ridicule, qui pleurait presque de terreur devant l'imminence de sa mort à venir.

Effrayé, et en même temps terriblement impressionné, Stan attendit le dernier coup de feu, celui qui mettrait enfin un terme à ces mois de peur et de violence. Mais rien ne se passa. Les deux ennemis restèrent immobiles pendant un long moment, indifférents à l'agitation régnant à l'extérieur de la pièce. Aucun cri, aucune injure, aucune détonation ne semblèrent atteindre leurs oreilles. En fait, Stan était sûr qu'ils avaient même oublié son existence à lui. Kyle ne prononça pas à un mot, mais l'expression de son visage était assez éloquente. Chaque coup, chaque pleur, chaque torture que Cartman lui avait infligé au cours des derniers jours et des semaines qui avait précédé sembla s'imposer dans la pièce, encore plus que si le jeune juif les avait hurlé. L'atmosphère était de plus en plus lourde de menace. Cartman, désormais réduit à une misérable loque ensanglantée, attendit le châtiment, persuadé qu'aucune force ne pourrait plus désormais le sauver de la vengeance de Kyle. Pourtant les minutes passèrent, lentement, mais Kyle ne tira pas.

A quoi pensait-il ? Quelles réflexions, quels souvenirs, pouvaient bien s'agiter dans cette tête rousse et implacable ? Est-ce qu'il voulait juste faire durer de plaisir de sentir Cartman en son pouvoir ? Où était-il possible qu'il puisse envisager de laisser Cartman vivre ? Stan ne comprenait pas. Il se redressa, épousseta son costume, et jeta un regard hésitant à son meilleur ami. Kyle ne lui accorda aucune attention. Le brun se mordit les lèvres, fit un pas en avant, et osa enfin briser le silence religieux de la pièce.

« Kyle ? »

Le roux cilla, comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler de la présence de Stan en ces lieux. Cartman jeta au brun un regard hésitant, espérant peut-être qu'il pourrait convaincre Kyle de ne pas tirer. Stan lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait en vérité. Mais le jeune juif cessa finalement de focaliser son attention sur Cartman il émergea de sa transe et parut retrouver toute sa présence d'esprit. Son revolver ne dévia pas d'un millimètre, pourtant Stan eut brusquement la conviction que Kyle ne tirerait pas. Tout à l'heure peut-être, dans le feu de l'action, il en aurait été capable, mais plus maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son sang-froid.

« Stan...demanda Kyle d'une voix rauque. La caméra ? Elle tourne encore ? »

Le brun s'avança vers l'objet et le ramassa. La caméra avait reçu une balle un peu plus tôt, et gisait misérablement sur le sol, un côté déformé. L'écran n'affichait rien. Il appuya sur le bouton d'allumage plusieurs fois; l'écran s'éclaira brièvement d'une lueur bleuâtre, puis il y eut un grésillement et tout s'éteignit aussitôt. Une odeur de brûlé frappa les narines de Stan.

« Non, dit-il. Elle est fichue. »

Kyle eut l'air profondément soulagé. Stan savait pourquoi. Quoi que Cartman ait pu filmer avec ça, c'était maintenant détruit pour de bon. Il se demanda si les techniciens de la police seraient capables de récupérer les images, mais chassa aussitôt cette idée de son esprit. Personne ne verrait jamais ce que Kyle avait pu subir, personne ! Il hésita à prendre l'appareil avec lui pour le détruire plus tard, mais la caméra était trop lourde et trop encombrante. Et puis, ce n'était pas le moment de se soucier de ça. Ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire, lui et Kyle.

Cartman sembla retrouver un peu de confiance en constatant que Kyle ne le tuait pas. Le regard dur comme la pierre du jeune roux n'avait pourtant pas dévié. Stan décida finalement de laisser la caméra ici, quitte à la récupérer plus tard quand la police aurait investi les lieux. Le temps pressait. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici plus longtemps. Ils devaient fuir, vite.

« Kyle, il faut qu'on parte ! Ses larbins peuvent débarquer ici d'une minute à l'autre. On n'a plus le temps. »

Il fallait être sûr que Cartman ne les poursuivrait pas. Avec son genou explosé, c'était peu probable qu'il les rattrape, mais il pouvait toujours prévenir quelqu'un pour les éliminer. Il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Stan se dirigea vers les menottes qui avaient entravé Kyle, tout en se disant que ce serait plus prudent de bâillonner aussi le gros lard.

La voix de Kyle s'éleva soudain, aussi implacable que la justice.

« Non en effet. On n'a plus le temps. »

Et Cartman entendit sa propre mort dans ces quelques mots.

Le coup de feu prit complètement Stan au dépourvu. Il sursauta et se retourna, juste à temps pour voir la balle traverser le crâne de Cartman et finir sa course dans le mur, répandant un mélange de sang et de cervelle dans son sillage. Il y eut une éternité, pendant laquelle les yeux ébahis du gros lard restèrent accrochés à ceux, impitoyables, de Kyle, comme s'il était incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis une ultime lueur de haine éclaira son regard.

« Toi...connard de juif... »

La suite de sa phrase, si toutefois il voulait en dire une, fut noyée par un flot écarlate qui coula hors de sa bouche. Le gros lard s'écroula face contre terre dans une mare toujours grandissante de sang, à laquelle se mélangeait une bouillie blanchâtre que Stan devina être le cerveau de Cartman. Horrifié, le brun avait l'impression que toutes ses fonctions vitales avait cessé de marcher. Sans oser y croire, il resta les yeux fixés sur la scène, espérant presque que le gros lard allait se relever comme si de rien n'était. Mais après de longues secondes pendant lesquelles le corps adipeux ne fit aucun mouvement, et une fois que la part rationnelle de son esprit eut analysé la quantité de sang perdue et le volume de cervelle éjecté du crâne, Stan dut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Cartman était mort.

Mort. Cartman était mort. Le gros fils de putain obèse qui avait répandu la terreur à South Park était mort. Exécuté de la main même de Kyle. Aussi simplement que ça. Une pression du doigt, et pouf ! Plus de Cartman. Et Kyle, devant lui, le revolver encore fumant à la main, regardait le cadavre avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Stan sentit la nausée l'envahir. Il se détourna, pris de haut-le-cœur, se plia en deux, persuadé qu'il allait vomir. Rien ne remonta pourtant, et après quelques instants d'appréhension, Stan retrouva plus ou moins son sang-froid. Kyle n'avait pas fait un geste. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le corps inanimé de son ancien bourreau. Le jeune brun se demanda si Kyle avait réellement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Comment était-il possible de rester aussi froid après avoir assassiné quelqu'un ? Mais cet état ne devait pas durer, comme Stan put le constater très vite. Kyle perdit doucement son expression meurtrière, et arbora peu à peu un visage indécis.

Stan s'avança vers son meilleur ami d'un pas hésitant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de lui qu'il se rendit compte que les mains de Kyle étaient crispées sur son arme, au point que les phalanges étaient devenues blanches. Il tremblait aussi. Le brun s'attendit à ce que son meilleur ami perde brutalement le contrôle de ses nerfs, qu'il hurle, qu'il pleure, qu'il s'effondre, de joie ou d'horreur, ou des deux peut-être. Mais non. Rien de tel n'arriva. Kyle garda une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, et seuls ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur les restes d'Eric Cartman témoignaient du trouble qui s'agitait en lui. Stan trouva cela particulièrement inquiétant.

« Kyle ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Kyle, est-ce que...est-ce que ça va ? »

Le jeune juif déglutit, et hocha lentement la tête, sans quitter des yeux le cadavre. Stan posa une main sur son épaule, et quand il constata que son ami ne le repoussait pas, il saisit doucement le revolver que Kyle n'avait toujours pas lâché. Le roux voulut résister, mais Stan insista, et après une courte lutte Kyle céda enfin. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, Kyle les essuya d'un geste du bras, mais ça ne servit à rien. Stan l'attira contre lui, sans rien dire. Kyle pleura de longues minutes sur son épaule, en le serrant très fort contre lui, et il n'y avait aucune joie dans ses larmes, seulement de la peur et de la souffrance. Stan aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à lui dire pour le rassurer, lui faire savoir qu'il était là, près de lui, et qu'il le soutiendrait toujours. Mais quelque chose se bloquait en lui. Quelque chose qui n'était pas sans rapport avec ce corps couvert de sang et de cervelle à deux mètres de là.

Soudain, des détonations plus violentes que les autres résonnèrent à travers l'immeuble. Stan leva la tête, brusquement inquiet, en se demandant si quelqu'un avait entendu le coup de feu qui avait mis fin à l'existence de Cartman. Mais il prit vite conscience que, même si c'était le cas, cela n'avait aucune importance. Il y avait tellement de bruit dans ce bâtiment, à tous les étages, avec tous ces gens en train de se battre...

« Kyle, dit-il. Il faut qu'on s'en aille. »

Le jeune juif renifla et opina du chef. Sans regarder son meilleur ami, il ramassa ses vêtements et se rhabilla lentement, avec des mouvements précautionneux qui montraient qu'il souffrait encore beaucoup. Stan en profita pour recharger son revolver, en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer à Yates la mort d'Eric Cartman. Puis il examina sa cuisse avec une certaine inquiétude. La balle n'avait fait que le frôler, heureusement, mais ça faisait un mal de chien, et ça saignait beaucoup aussi.

« Stan...demanda soudain le jeune roux d'une voix nerveuse. Comment on va sortir d'ici ? Avec tous ces types partout...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kyle. Tout est déjà prévu. On va simplement descendre par la cage de l'ascenseur, jusqu'au garage. Il y a des flics qui nous attendent là.

-D'accord. Et ensuite, on ira chercher Kenny. »

Stan fronça les sourcils et regarda son meilleur ami d'un air dubitatif. Aller chercher Kenny ? Pas dans son état en tout cas, c'était une certitude ! Il ouvrit la bouche pour émettre une protestation, quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Cartman ? Cartman, tu es là ? »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, Leroy Jenkins ouvrit la porte, pour découvrir devant lui Mysterion, armé d'un revolver, près du cadavre de ce qui fut autrefois le leader de toute la criminalité de South Park.

Il y eut cinq secondes pendant lesquelles personne ne bougea. Puis Stan retrouva enfin ses esprits et braqua sur le geek le revolver qui avait tué Cartman. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de tirer. Il espérait plutôt obliger Leroy à se taire et à se laisser ligoter sans faire d'histoire. Mais c'était mal connaître la nature nerveuse de son adversaire. A la seconde où l'arme du faux Mysterion pivota dans sa direction, Leroy poussa un hurlement de peur et claqua la porte. Les deux garçons entendirent ses appels malgré les détonations qui continuaient à résonner.

« Mysterion ! C'est Mysterion ! Il a tué Cartman ! Il va tous nous tuer ! Mysterion ! »

« Nom de Dieu ! S'exclama Stan. Il va rameuter tout le monde ! »

Ils devaient fuir, maintenant ! Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre ! Sans se poser davantage de questions, Stan saisit son ami par le bras et le poussa vers la sortie, malgré ses grimaces de douleur. Les deux garçons sortirent de la pièce aussi vite qu'ils purent, mais avant de disparaître, Kyle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui.

Eric Cartman le regardait de ses yeux morts, un trou béant dans le front, un ultime rictus de rage sur ses traits. Il n'y avait plus de vie dans ses yeux, plus aucune menace émanant de ce tas de viande, mais pourtant au delà de cette certitude scientifique le jeune juif avait l'impression que, de là où il était maintenant, le gros lard lui jurait qu'il ne quitterait pas cet immeuble vivant.


	31. Chapter 31

**Salut à tous! Après sept mois d'absence, me revoici pour la suite de cette fic. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, un emploi du temps très chargé et une certaine lassitude m'avaient poussé à mettre cette fic entre parenthèses pour quelques temps. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé des messages pour me demander la suite. Ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir votre intérêt, et c'est en grande partie grâce à ça que je retrouve l'énergie de m'y atteler de nouveau. Voici le chapitre 31, très très long pour compenser l'attente. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je trouverai le temps d'écrire la suite, mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Voilà, bonne lecture, et merci encore à vous tous! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31<strong>

A peu près au moment où la carrière de criminel d'Eric Cartman s'achevait d'une balle dans la tête, au rez-de-chaussée, le groupe d'intervention venu de Denver se frayait enfin un chemin à travers les barricades. Ça n'avait pas été facile. Ils avaient du pour cela démolir la porte entre l'escalier et le garage, puis écarter de leur chemin l'amas de bric-à-brac dont les tueurs s'étaient servi pour barricader la voie. Mais les hommes de Denver étaient des professionnels endurcis. Ils avaient su gérer leur affaire avec autant d'efficacité que de discrétion, ce qui avait été grandement facilité par le tonnerre incessant des armes à feu aux autres étages. Maintenant, ils se tenaient aux aguets, leurs armes à la main, juste derrière la dernière porte, celle qui les séparait encore des pires criminels de la ville. Ils n'avaient pas été repérés.

« Alors ? » demanda le chef du groupe.

Un des hommes essaya de pousser la porte. Bloquée. Ils s'y attendaient. Les autres l'avaient barricadée, comme celle qui était en bas de l'escalier. Mais cette fois, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement la démonter. Ils seraient repérés et tués avant de pouvoir mettre un pied dans la pièce. Dans ce genre de circonstance, la meilleure solution était encore la plus simple...

L'un des hommes sortit de son gilet un petit appareil pourvu d'un minuteur, qu'il colla contre la porte. Il appuya sur un bouton, et un écran s'alluma, affichant les chiffres 1:00. Qui devinrent 0:59. Puis 0:58. Les hommes descendirent les marches d'un pas rapide, et allèrent se réfugier tout en bas, dans le garage, derrière les murs. Calmes, disciplinés, efficaces. Prêts au combat.

Quand l'écran afficha 0:00, la porte explosa, envoyant valdinguer les objets chargés de la barricade, ainsi que les criminels qui s'étaient trouvés à proximité. Nate Foreman, Bill Allen, et les autres, eurent à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que la brigade surgissait, armes au poing, en leur ordonnant de se rendre. Bien entendu, ils n'obéirent pas. Le combat s'engagea alors, mortel, plein de sang et de cris, entre deux groupes de force égale, sans qu'il soit possible de deviner lequel l'emporterait.

* * *

><p>Ginelli, au troisième étage, était en train d'encourager ses troupes de sa grosse voix, tout en examinant d'un œil expert la situation à l'extérieur de l'immeuble. Ce n'était pas bon. Les flics étaient trop nombreux, et ses hommes de main trop peu expérimentés. Ils se battaient avec plus ou moins de courage, mais leur efficacité laissait à désirer. Les drogués sous ses ordres arrivaient à grand peine à maintenir les forces de l'ordre hors de portée, sans avoir réussi à en toucher plus de deux ou trois. Le grand Italien fronça les sourcils, et se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus prudent de leur balancer des grenades, quand son talkie-walkie grésilla.<p>

« Appel à tous les étages, ici Allen. Les poulets sont arrivés au rez-de-chaussée. On essaye de les contenir, mais on n'est pas sûrs d'y arriver. Il nous faut de l'aide, tout de suite ! »

Ginelli poussa un juron. Les tueurs du rez-de-chaussée étaient leur meilleure ligne de défense. S'ils tombaient, cela risquait de leur porter un coup fatal. Ginelli s'empara de son appareil et le porta à ses lèvres.

« Les gens du premier et du deuxième, vous descendez et vous allez les aider ! Les autres, gardez vos positions ! Empêchez les flics d'entrer à tout prix ! Tuez-les tous ! »

Les grenades. Aller chercher les grenades. En les balançant par les fenêtres, ils feraient plus de dégâts. Ginelli aboya un ordre à un gamin de quinze ans, qui s'empressa de courir à la réserve. Les junkies regardèrent leur chef avec inquiétude, mais un seul regard de sa part suffit à les remettre au travail. Ginelli serra les dents. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup.

Et aucune nouvelle de Cartman. Ce petit enfoiré était sûrement trop occupé avec son juif pour venir les aider. Non pas que sa présence fasse une grosse différence en matière de tuerie, mais il était le chef, le meilleur stratège, et si tout le monde se retrouvait dans cette galère, c'était entièrement de sa faute. La moindre des choses aurait été qu'il se montre aux hommes en train de crever pour lui, ne serait-ce que pour leur donner du courage. Ou plutôt pour leur faire peur, et les convaincre de donner le meilleur d'eux-même sous peine de mort immédiate. C'était le genre de détail qui pouvait faire la différence entre victoire et défaite dans ce combat. Ça, et aussi Kyle Broflovski, pour garder un moyen de pression sur les flics. C'était encore lui, leur meilleur atout. Tant que Broflovski serait entre leurs mains, ils pourraient se garder une porte de sortie si les choses devaient mal tourner. Ginelli se tranquillisa, bien qu'une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver effarant que son salut se trouve en la personne de deux adolescents de seize ans. L'un chargé de terrifier ses propres hommes, l'autre de maintenir les flics en respect.

Il ne pensa pas au troisième adolescent de seize ans susceptible de ruiner ses plans, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix paniquée se fasse entendre par dessus les détonations.

« Mysterion ! Mysterion est ici ! Il a tué Cartman ! On est morts ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence assourdissant, et tous les junkies cessèrent de tirer pour focaliser leurs regards sur une silhouette qui courait à en perdre haleine dans le couloir. Ginelli sentit son sang se glacer, et arrêta Leroy Jenkins d'une poigne ferme au moment où celui-ci passait à sa hauteur. Le petit geek lâcha une exclamation de douleur, mais le baron de la drogue se foutait éperdument de lui faire mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Rugit Ginelli. Répète un peu ça !

-Mysterion ! Cria Leroy. Il est là, je l'ai vu ! Il a tué Cartman ! Il a essayé de me tuer ! Il va tous nous tuer ! »

Les drogués se mirent à crier tous en même temps. Des jurons et des exclamations de terreur résonnèrent dans tout le couloir. Ginelli prit conscience qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle de ses troupes. Les junkies, déjà peu courageux à la base, perdaient leurs dernières miettes de sang-froid face à la nouvelle de la mort de leur chef. Certains lâchèrent leurs armes et firent mine de s'enfuir sans demander leur reste, mais Ginelli ne leur laissa pas cette chance.

Il dégaina son revolver et tira dans le dos d'un fuyard, qui s'effondra en hurlant, la colonne vertébrale brisée. En trois pas, Ginelli le rejoignit et l'acheva d'une balle dans la nuque. Un autre drogué hurla de terreur. Ginelli le tua aussi, froidement, et sa victime s'effondra. Les autres junkies s'étaient soudain tus. Ils regardèrent les deux cadavres avec des yeux ronds, puis regardèrent leur chef, et la peur qu'ils pouvaient avoir de Mysterion s'effaça complètement devant la terreur dans laquelle ils tenaient Ginelli. L'Italien les toisa avec un air tellement sauvage qu'ils baissèrent les yeux, domptés. « Bon, se dit Ginelli. J'ai retrouvé le contrôle. »

« Gardez vos positions ! ordonna t-il de sa voix la plus menaçante. Je vais aller voir de quoi il retourne ! Vous trois, vous venez avec moi ! Les autres, vous continuez à canarder les flics, comme prévu ! Et pas de bêtise, sinon... »

Les trois drogués désignés par Ginelli semblèrent redoubler de terreur à l'idée d'accompagner leur chef jusqu'à Mysterion. Mais un dernier regard à leurs camarades morts suffit à les convaincre d'obéir. Ils s'accrochèrent à leurs armes avec la force du désespoir et suivirent leur chef comme ils se seraient rendus à l'échafaud. Les autres restèrent immobiles, trop effrayés pour désobéir. Un seul drogué osa rompre les rangs avec détermination.

« Attendez monsieur ! S'exclama Kevin. Je viens avec vous !

-NON ! Tonna Ginelli. Toi, tu restes là et tu veilles à ce que le boulot soit fait ! Personne ne part d'ici, compris ? Si quelqu'un essaye de s'enfuir, tu peux le tuer ! »

Kevin frémit et s'immobilisa. Ses congénères le regardèrent avec effroi. Après un dernier regard à ses troupes, Ginelli partit, talonné par ses trois gardes et par Leroy, qui gémissait de terreur. Un silence de mort régna dans le couloir après leur départ. Kevin ne quitta pas son chef des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue, et quand il se retourna vers ses semblables, ils baissèrent les yeux, reprirent leurs armes, et se postèrent de nouveau aux fenêtres. Alors ça y était ? Kevin était officiellement devenu le bras droit de Ginelli. Il maintenait la discipline en son nom, et avait même gagné le droit de tuer ses pareils. Une belle promotion. Pourtant, le jeune homme fut incapable de ressentir autre chose que du malaise et de la peur.

« Putain de merde Marsh, songea t-il, sauve-toi, et vite ! »

* * *

><p>Kyle poussa un gémissement de douleur et ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Stan parvint à le rattraper et à le remettre debout avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher une exclamation d'impatience, qu'il regretta aussitôt devant le regard navré de son ami. La force que Kyle avait été capable de trouver le temps de tuer son bourreau s'était évaporée comme elle était venue. A présent, le jeune juif tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et Stan était obligé de le porter à moitié pour le faire avancer.<p>

Ce qui était une très très mauvaise chose pour eux.

Ils n'avaient même pas fait dix mètres en une minute, et l'ascenseur était encore à environ trente mètres. Stan avait conscience du temps qui passait comme s'il le sentait physiquement, et sa peur grimpait en flèche à chaque seconde passée à progresser à une vitesse d'escargot. Il s'attendait à chaque instant à voir surgir les sbires de Cartman, prévenus par Leroy, et il était assez lucide pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir vivant d'un combat au corps à corps. Ils devaient fuir, vite ! Tout de suite !

Mais impossible pour Kyle de progresser assez rapidement. Il avait encore trop mal pour ça. Stan se demanda s'il serait capable de descendre l'échelle de la cage d'ascenseur. Pas sûr. Surtout s'ils devaient fuir en vitesse.

« Allez Kyle, souffla t-il. Encore un effort ! »

Le jeune roux serra les dents et s'accrocha à son ami de toutes ses forces. Ils firent quelques pas de plus. Trop peu de pas. En trop de temps. Bordel de merde, ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir à ce rythme ! Stan n'avait pas pensé à ça quand il avait planifié la fuite de Kyle. Dans son plan, une fois Cartman neutralisé, lui et Kyle se seraient sauvés en courant et auraient quitté l'immeuble en moins de cinq minutes, laissant le champ libre aux forces de l'ordre pour envahir les lieux. Rien ne se passait comme prévu ! Nom de Dieu de putain de merde ! Si seulement ce petit con de Leroy Jenkins n'avait pas débarqué au mauvais moment ! Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit ! Mais Stan avait le sentiment que cet espoir serait vain.

Encore un couloir. Tourner à l'intersection. Soutenir Kyle, l'encourager à voix basse, le porter à moitié en essayant d'ignorer ses propres crampes. Là, tout au bout ! Il les voyait ! Les portes de l'ascenseur ! Entrouvertes ! Personne à proximité ! Ils y étaient presque !

« Allez Kyle, encore un petit effort ! »

Le jeune juif prit une inspiration et resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de son ami. Il s'obligea à aller plus vite malgré ses grimaces de douleur, et Stan l'encouragea silencieusement.

« Allez, allez, on va y arriver... »

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, quelque part devant eux. Des exclamations rageuses leur parvinrent aux oreilles, sans qu'ils comprennent les mots, mais dont le sens ne faisait aucun doute. Ça venait des escaliers, à seulement quelques mètres de l'ascenseur. Kyle lâcha une exclamation de terreur et enfonça ses doigts dans l'épaule de Stan, au point de lui faire mal. Ce fut peut-être à cause de ça que le brun réussit à garder son sang-froid. Il regarda autour de lui, à toute vitesse, et vit une porte à sa gauche, à moitié défoncée, mais encore debout.

« Là ! » Souffla t-il en y traînant son ami.

Il ouvrit la porte et poussa Kyle dans la pièce, avant de se rendre compte que c'était un cul-de-sac. La pièce était un ancien local à poubelle, d'environ deux mètres sur trois, vide, à l'exception d'un lavabo ébréché dans un coin et de quelques mégots par terre. Aucune voie d'évasion. Même pas une fenêtre. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Stan entra à son tour à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière lui. Juste à temps. A la seconde où il fut hors de vue, la petite troupe menée par Ginelli quittait l'escalier et et entrait dans le couloir, armes en avant. Les hommes regardèrent autour d'eux d'un air méfiant, le doigt sur la gâchette, comme surpris de ne voir personne. Ginelli ne prit pas le temps de se poser de question. Il se précipita vers la pièce où Kyle avait été séquestré, en traînant Leroy derrière lui, et ses hommes de main furent bien obligés de les suivre. Stan ne pouvait pas les voir, mais il les entendit assez bien quand ils passèrent à son niveau.

« ...vraiment mort, alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-Je sais pas. Est-ce qu'on a une chance de quand même... »

Puis ils s'éloignèrent, et Stan ne les entendit plus. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le brun dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs malmenés. Près de lui, Kyle s'était avachi à terre, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le faux super-héros dut prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Kyle...murmura t-il. On ne peut pas rester ici...Il faut qu'on bouge, vite... »

Le roux le regarda, et ses yeux s'accrochèrent au revolver que Stan tenait toujours dans sa main. Une expression bizarre apparut sur son visage.

« Tu as une autre arme, pour moi ? »

Stan secoua la tête. Non, il n'en avait pas. Encore un truc auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Encore une erreur de planification qui pourrait lui coûter cher.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail, car le groupe de Ginelli revenait vers eux. Des bruits de claquements de porte suivaient chacun de leurs pas. Stan mit quelques instants avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, puis la vérité, tellement évidente, s'imposa aussitôt.

Ils étaient traqués.

* * *

><p>« Nom de Dieu ! » Lâcha l'un des junkies en découvrant le spectacle.<p>

Ginelli contempla le cadavre pendant de longues secondes, avec un mélange de dégoût et de fureur. Non pas qu'il regrettait beaucoup Cartman. En fait, il avait déjà essayé de le tuer lui-même une fois ou deux. Mais là les circonstances n'étaient du tout plus les mêmes. Il étaient acculés, encerclés par des ennemis supérieurs en nombre, sans possibilité de s'échapper, et leur chef venait de se faire descendre. Quand la nouvelle se répandrait, les troupes risquaient de paniquer. Surtout s'ils apprenaient que c'était Mysterion qui l'avait tué. Tout le monde craignait Mysterion et ses pouvoirs surhumains. Ça serait le chaos. Ginelli n'aurait plus aucun contrôle sur ses propres hommes. Il y aurait des désertions, des crises d'hystérie, un putain de bordel ingérable. Impossible de gagner le combat si ça arrivait.

C'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Ginelli réfléchit intensément tout en examinant la pièce autour de lui. Il y avait eu combat ici, ça se voyait. Le matériel vidéo détruit, les impacts de balle ici et là, le flingue de Cartman gisant dans un coin. Et du sang aussi. Beaucoup de sang. Une énorme tache au milieu de la pièce, et d'autres plus discrètes un peu partout. Le sang de qui au juste ? Cartman ? Mysterion ? Broflovski ?

D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il était passé, ce petit con ? Leur meilleur atout contre les flics...

Soudain pris d'une inspiration, Ginelli se tourna vers Leroy et le saisit par les épaules.

« Toi ! Tu as vu Mysterion dans cette pièce ? Tu es sûr de toi ?

-O...Oui, j'en suis sûr !

-Est-ce que Broflovski était là aussi ?

-Je ne...Attendez...Oui ! Oui, il était là ! Il était blessé !

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Certain ! Le sang, là, c'est le sien ! Cartman avait prévu de tourner un film avec lui !

-Alors ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin ! S'écria Ginelli avec un brusque espoir. Si tu es venu tout de suite me prévenir, alors ils n'ont peut-être pas encore quitté l'immeuble ! Bougez-vous ! Il faut qu'on les retrouve ! »

Les drogués se décomposèrent. Leroy lui-même eut l'air surpris.

« Les retrouver ? Mais...Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Ferme-la ! Je sais ce que je dis ! Il faut qu'on retrouve Broflovski ! Vous trois, cria t-il en se tournant vers ses larbins, fouillez-moi cet étage ! Retrouvez-les moi, tout de suite ! Je vais prévenir les autres...

-Mais...Monsieur... » protesta faiblement un des junkies.

Ginelli dégaina aussitôt son arme et la pointa sur l'audacieux.

« Tu as quelque chose à dire ? » Rugit-il.

Le junkie devint blême et secoua aussitôt la tête dans tous les sens. Il se précipita hors de la pièce, suivi par ses amis, les trois pâles et tremblants comme à l'approche de la défaite. Mais ils avaient encore assez peur de leur chef pour se soumettre à ses ordres, même si cela risquait de ne pas durer. Ginelli les entendit fouiller les pièces les plus proches, et se retourna vers Leroy.

« Avec Broflovski comme otage, on peut encore retrouver l'avantage, expliqua t-il. C'est notre dernière chance de nous en tirer.

-Mais Mysterion est avec lui...

-Raison de plus ! Si Cartman a pu neutraliser ce petit enculé grâce au juif, moi aussi je peux le faire ! Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres ! Ce petit youpin ne peut pas être allé bien loin, surtout s'il est blessé ! »

Sur ces mots, Ginelli quitta la pièce et se précipita vers les escaliers, suivi de près par Leroy, trop terrifié pour rester seul. Ils passèrent sans le savoir devant la pièce où leurs proies étaient cachées et rejoignirent les autres junkies pour les prévenir. Les trois autres, laissés derrière, virent leur chef disparaître de leur vue avec un soulagement manifeste.

« Putain de merde...souffla l'un d'eux. Il est complètement taré Ginelli ! Il croit sérieusement qu'on va faire le poids face à Mysterion ?

-Et Mysterion a tué Cartman...renchérit le deuxième. Il avait jamais fait ça avant...Il devait être super en colère...

-Évidemment qu'il était en colère ! S'exclama le premier. Tu sais ce que Cartman a fait à son petit copain ? T'as pas entendu Will quand il l'a raconté à tout le monde ? Bordel, d'ailleurs je serais Will, je crois que je me rendrais aux flics direct plutôt que de me retrouver face à ce monstre !

-Moi, j'ai envie de me rendre aux flics direct... Avoua le deuxième junkie. Affronter la poulaille c'est une chose, mais Mysterion, c'est...enfin...je suis pas de taille contre le diable...

-Le diable ! S'écria le troisième drogué d'une voix outrée. Arrête tes conneries ! Ce type c'est pas le diable ! C'est juste un clown déguisé en super-héros pour faire peur aux imbéciles !

-Ah ouais ? Et comment il fait pour jamais crever ? Comment il a fait pour entrer ici ? Non, Mysterion c'est pas un être humain ! C'est un démon !

-Il paraît qu'il peut se rendre invisible, souffla le premier junkie. Il se fond dans les ombres, et tu sais pas qu'il est là jusqu'à ce qu'il te saute dessus !

-Non, moi j'en ai rien à foutre, je me bats pas contre ce type.

-Ah ouais, et tu vas expliquer ça à Ginelli ? S'énerva le troisième junkie. Tu veux absolument mourir, ou quoi ? Parce que c'est le sort qui t'attend si tu essayes de te défiler, ça je peux te le garantir !

-Oui, mais...

-Pas de mais ! Arrêtez de flipper pour rien ! Mysterion c'est juste une ombre, alors que Ginelli, lui, il est bien réel ! Alors vous fermez vos gueules et vous continuez à chercher !

-Et si on tombe sur Mysterion ? On fait comment pour buter un super-héros immortel ?

-Ben on le bute pas ! On récupère son petit copain, et il nous foutra la paix ! C'est ce que Ginelli a prévu en plus ! Allez, bougez vos culs, on doit les retrouver avant que les flics ne débarquent ! »

Les deux autres drogués étaient loin d'être convaincus, mais ils se laissèrent entraîner par leur camarade et reprirent leurs recherches. Chaque pièce sur leur chemin fut examinée, avec plus ou moins de zèle, mais les trois jeunes hommes se rassurèrent de leur mieux en se cramponnant à leur arme, et en restant à portée de voix des deux autres, prêts à intervenir au premier cri.

Derrière la porte, Stan les entendit se rapprocher de plus en plus. Terrifié, il se cramponna à son revolver avec toute la force de son désespoir, et échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Kyle. Le jeune roux devina toute la difficulté de leur situation sans même que son ami n'ait besoin d'ouvrir la bouche. Aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Seule la confrontation directe était possible. Et seul contre plusieurs, avec pour seule arme un revolver qu'il savait à peine utiliser... Le jeune brun déglutit, et dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir avaler sa salive. Il avait une énorme boule de peur dans la gorge. Il pensa très fort à Kenny, où qu'il puisse être, pensa à Mysterion, et s'accrocha de toute ses forces à son arme. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Kyle avait besoin de lui. Kyle comptait sur lui. Cette nuit, il était Mysterion, et il devait agir en tant que tel. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à faire assez peur aux junkies...

Des pas, à seulement deux mètres. Une porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait presque aussitôt. Des exclamations nerveuses, des cliquètements métalliques. Stan se prépara à l'affrontement. Il recula au fond de la pièce et pointa son arme droit sur la porte, prêt à tirer. Son cœur battait tellement vite. Kyle, prostré dans son coin, s'accrocha au lavabo et s'efforça de se remettre debout. Ses jambes tremblaient. Les pas se rapprochèrent d'eux. Une ombre derrière la porte leur masqua le peu de lumière qu'ils recevaient. Ils pouvaient même entendre une respiration haletante, de l'autre côté. La poignée tourna lentement...

...et s'arrêta net.

« Putain de merde ! Les mecs, venez voir ça ! »

L'ombre disparut aussitôt les deux garçons entendirent le junkie courir jusqu'au bout du couloir. Une seconde plus tard, deux autres personnes passèrent devant la porte du local en courant, sans s'arrêter devant leur porte. Stan et Kyle ne comprenaient plus rien, et échangèrent un regard nerveux.

* * *

><p>A l'appel de leur camarade, les deux junkies restés en arrière se précipitèrent derrière lui. Le premier drogué s'était arrêté devant l'ascenseur, en panne, et regardait les portes métalliques avec des yeux ronds. Les autres ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qui lui prenait, jusqu'à ce que l'évidence s'impose d'elle-même. Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient ouvertes. A peine, juste de quoi laisser passer quelqu'un de mince. Alors qu'ils savaient tous les trois que l'engin était en panne depuis des mois et des mois. Leurs cerveaux acérés par la peur ne mirent pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.<p>

« Le fils de pute ! S'écria le troisième junkie. C'est par là qu'il est entré !

-Mysterion ? Mais...Mais l'ascenseur était gardé ! Il y a plein de monde qui...

-Non, il était pas gardé ! Personne y a pensé ! Ce petit enfoiré n'a même pas eu besoin de se battre ! Il a juste eu à entrer en douce, et à forcer les portes pour... »

Le junkie n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Les trois drogués échangèrent des regards lourds d'inquiétude. L'un d'entre eux osa faire un pas en avant et jeter un coup d'œil à travers l'embrasure, tout en s'accrochant désespérément à son arme. Le silence et les ténèbres ne le rassurèrent pas du tout.

« Vous...Vous croyez qu'il est encore là-dedans ? »

Un silence lourd de sens s'imposa entre eux. Les trois jeunes hommes serrèrent les dents, tout en lorgnant l'ouverture qui semblait les inviter à entrer. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne fit le moindre geste pour y aller.

« Je suis sûr qu'il est là, souffla le troisième junkie. Il est parti par là avec Broflovski. C'est très intelligent en fait...Comme ça, il n'a pas besoin de s'exposer.

-Est-ce que...On devrait peut-être les suivre ?

-Hors de question que j'entre là-dedans ! Paniqua le second junkie.

-Mais ils risquent de s'enfuir si on ne fait rien...

-Et bien qu'ils dégagent ! Tous les deux ! J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je refuse d'entrer dans ce...ce truc ! Pas avec ce monstre à l'intérieur !

-Mais Ginelli va...

-Je m'en branle de Ginelli ! Je ne veux pas entrer là-dedans ! Je veux pas crever comme un rat dans ce trou !

-Nom de Dieu Luke...T'es vraiment qu'une lopette ! » Râla le troisième junkie.

Sans ajouter un mot, le troisième baissa son arme à travers les ténèbres du tunnel et tira. Il y eut un bruit assourdissant de balles qui rebondissaient contre les parois métalliques, les étincelles éclairèrent brièvement les lieux, les deux autres drogués lâchèrent des cris de surprise et de terreur, qui furent quasiment inaudibles dans le vacarme. Cela dura quelques secondes, après quoi le troisième drogué lâcha la gâchette et tendit l'oreille. Il n'y eut aucun bruit, ce qui ne rassura aucunement les deux autres.

« Putain de bordel de merde...Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-A votre avis ? Je nous débarrasse de ce fils de pute.

-Mais t'es vraiment trop con! Hurla Luke. Mysterion est immortel, sombre merde ! Tu vas juste le rameuter contre nous !

-Et Ginelli a dit qu'il voulait le juif vivant ! Renchérit le premier junkie. Si tu l'as tué, on est dans la merde ! »

Le troisième tiqua. Il avait apparemment oublié ce détail. Il arbora une expression hésitante et plongea de nouveau son regard à travers l'ouverture. Il ne vit rien, il n'entendit rien, et après quelques instants de doute, il se tourna vers ses deux compagnons.

« On devrait aller voir.

-Non ! Jamais !

-Et bien reste là si t'as trop la trouille, pauvre abruti ! Tu viens avec moi Freddy ? »

Le premier junkie resta silencieux de longues secondes, à l'évidence peu rassuré. Luke cette fois ne cachait plus sa terreur. Il gémissait, au bord des larmes, au point que le troisième drogué perdit patience.

« Oh, et puis merde ! Luke, t'as qu'à retourner au troisième ! Va prévenir Ginelli que Mysterion est entré par les ascenseurs ! »

Luke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se précipita vers les escaliers. Les deux autres le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur vue, puis échangèrent un regard sombre.

« Alors, on y va ?

-Je ne sais pas...Et s'ils sont réellement là dedans ? On fait comment pour se battre ?

-On n'est pas obligé de se battre pour de vrai. On aura juste à les retenir le temps que Ginelli arrive. Après, il aura qu'à neutraliser Mysterion lui-même pour récupérer Broflovski.

-Si toutefois tu l'as pas tué en tirant partout comme un demeuré. Ginelli te massacrera si tu as bousillé l'otage. »

Le troisième junkie blêmit, et mit un instant avant de trouver ses mots.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut vérifier... Si je l'ai tué, et bien...On verra bien ! Alors, tu me suis ? »

Freddy hésita encore, avant de pousser un soupir de résignation. De toute façon, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix.

« Tu entres le premier. »

Le drogué prit une profonde inspiration et se glissa à travers l'ouverture. Il tâtonna un peu avant de trouver l'échelle, et se tourna vers son camarade.

« T'as de la lumière ? »

Freddy fouilla dans ses poches et trouva une lampe torche, qu'il alluma avant de la tendre à son collègue. Puis, il se glissa à son tour dans la cage de l'ascenseur. Les deux drogués disparurent aussitôt dans les ténèbres, tandis qu'à seulement quelques mètres de là, Stan et Kyle tendaient l'oreille, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes.

Maintenant ils n'avaient plus aucun moyen de fuite.

* * *

><p>A l'extérieur de l'immeuble, le sergent Yates était agenouillé derrière sa voiture, son arme à la main, tandis que les balles volaient et percutaient le véhicule dans un claquement métallique. Il regarda autour de lui et vit ses hommes, dans la même position que lui, qui de temps en temps se relevaient et répliquaient par quelques tirs, avant de se baisser de nouveau pour échapper aux balles. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là, tous ensemble ? Le sergent jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête. Presque une heure. Une heure que les forces de police de South Park restaient coincés comme des idiots derrière leurs véhicules. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Ils ne pouvaient pas encore agir. Pas tant que la brigade d'intervention de Denver n'avait pas neutralisé le groupe de tueurs qui sécurisaient l'entrée de l'immeuble. Une fois que cela serait fait, ils pourraient enfin tous entrer et se battre comme des hommes, face à face avec les sbires de Cartman. Et il lui tardait que ce moment arrive. Rien ne ferait plus plaisir au sergent Yates que de démolir quelques sales gueules, ce soir.<p>

Mais il y avait encore autre chose. Il fallait aussi penser à Kyle Broflovski. Tant que le gamin était prisonnier à l'intérieur, ils ne pouvaient pas entrer sans mettre sa vie en danger. Il était impératif que le jeune homme soit mis à l'abri avant que la police ne se lance dans quoi que ce soit de dangereux. C'était Mysterion qui était chargé de cette partie du plan, et il ne faisait aucun doute pour Yates qu'il était, et de loin, le mieux placé pour cette mission. Parce qu'il était un expert dans l'art de la discrétion et des attaques surprises. Parce qu'il avait un informateur à l'intérieur des lieux pour le tenir informé les mouvements de l'ennemi. Parce qu'il était immortel, et qu'il ne craignait donc ni la douleur, ni la violence. Parce que Kyle Broflovski était son ami et qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger. Et surtout, parce qu'il était Mysterion, le héros de South Park, et qu'il était le cauchemar de tous ceux qui s'attiraient les foudres de la loi.

Homme, démon, ou ange noir, il était le protecteur silencieux de la ville, celui qui surgissait des ombres comme un fantôme, celui dont personne ne savait rien, celui qui défiait la mort même, et qui entraînait la peur dans son sillage. Le meilleur allié dont Yates aurait jamais pu rêver. La seule personne qui ait jamais été capable de défier Eric Cartman et de mettre à mal ses plans. La personne la mieux placée pour sauver Kyle Broflovski, et de loin.

Alors, nom de Dieu, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas encore sorti ?!

De plus en plus nerveux, Yates consulta de nouveau sa montre et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, dans l'espoir de le voir sonner. Mais rien ne se passa. Le sergent serra les dents, saisi par un mauvais pressentiment. Ça ne devrait pas être aussi long. Mysterion aurait du être capable de retrouver Kyle et de le sortir de cet immeuble en moins de quarante minutes. Surtout qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne devait pas perdre une seule seconde à l'intérieur des lieux. Le plan prévoyait que lorsque Mysterion aurait enfin libéré Kyle et l'aurait mis en sécurité, les forces de police se lanceraient aussitôt à l'assaut du QG et en neutraliserait les défenseurs, sans avoir à craindre que l'otage ne soit pris entre deux feux. Mysterion le savait. Mysterion avait accepté ce plan, il avait même grandement contribué à l'inventer. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il mettait autant de temps ? Est-ce qu'il avait rencontré des difficultés ? Est-ce qu'il avait été capable de libérer l'otage ? Que se passait-il à l'intérieur de ces murs de béton ? Yates aurait donné très cher pour le savoir, mais malheureusement il n'osait pas appeler le héros, de peur de compromettre sa mission.

« Sergent ! »

Un homme vêtu d'un gilet pare-balle se glissa jusqu'à lui et se jeta au sol pour ne pas être touché par un projectile. C'était Mitch, l'adjoint de Yates, et son ami depuis des années. Yates s'assura rapidement que Mitch n'était pas blessé, et cela semblait être le cas. Pourtant, l'homme avait l'air terriblement inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mitch ?

-Il se passe que ça dure depuis trop longtemps ! S'exclama l'adjoint du sergent. On commence à être à cours de munitions !

-Comment ça, à cours de munitions ? Tu as prévenu le commissariat ?

-Oui, ils ont dit qu'ils envoyaient de l'aide, mais on n'a toujours rien reçu ! Ça fait vingt minutes qu'on attend ! Ça ne devrait pas être aussi long ! »

Yates marmonna quelques injures bien senties. Comme par hasard, plus assez de munitions avant même que la bataille n'ait réellement commencé. Ça, c'était sûrement un coup des larbins de Cartman infiltrés chez eux. En tout cas, ça ressemblait beaucoup aux sabotages qu'ils avaient déjà subi autrefois. Il aurait du s'y attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Mitch. Est-ce qu'on essaye quand même d'entrer ? La brigade en a fini avec le rez-de-chaussée ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu aucune nouvelle. Mais on ne peut pas entrer tout de suite ! Il faut attendre que Mysterion soit sorti avec Kyle Broflovski ! »

Mitch eut l'air nerveux.

« Ils ne sont toujours pas sortis ?

-Non. Je lui avais dit de m'appeler quand ils seraient à l'abri, mais je n'ai rien reçu ! L'équipe médicale ne les a pas vu ! Ils sont sûrement encore à l'intérieur !

-On ne va pas pouvoir tenir le coup encore longtemps ! Il faut qu'on entre maintenant, qu'on force le passage, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-On risque de mettre en danger le gamin.

-Si on ne fait rien, on ne pourra pas le sauver de toute façon ! Et c'est la seule occasion qu'on aura jamais ! Tu sais que si on rate cette fois, on ne pourra plus jamais réessayer. »

Yates acquiesça, tout en maudissant à peu près tout et tout monde, depuis Cartman et ses sbires jusqu'à Mysterion, qui restait encore invisible. Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient censés faire maintenant ?

Une vibration contre sa cuisse le fit soudain sursauter. Yates se précipita sur son téléphone et regarda le nom qui s'affichait avec un soudain espoir. Son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine. Mysterion ! Enfin ! Il décrocha à une vitesse proche de celle de l'éclair.

« Mysterion ? Vous êtes sorti, ça y est ?

-_Non, sergent, nous ne sommes pas sortis ! _S'exclama le héros. _On a un énorme problème !_ »

Yates se figea.

« Comment ça ? Quel problème ? Vous avez récupéré Kyle ?

-_Kyle est avec moi. Il est blessé. Les larbins de Cartman nous ont repérés. Ils sont à notre recherche, et ils savent que je suis entré par l'ascenseur ! On ne peut plus sortir !_ »

Le sergent poussa une exclamation de rage qui lui attira un regard nerveux de Mitch. On pouvait difficilement imaginer pire situation. Yates eut du mal à garder son calme.

« Où êtes-vous ?

-_Au quatrième étage. On a réussi à se cacher dans une pièce vide. Mais ils sont à notre recherche maintenant. Je les ai entendu discuter, ils veulent retrouver Kyle pour s'en servir comme otage. J'ai peur de...ne pas pouvoir le protéger à moi tout seul !_ »

Yates frémit. Mysterion avait l'air véritablement effrayé. Et pour effrayer quelqu'un comme lui, alors ça voulait dire que la situation était sans doute pire qu'il ne le pensait. Surtout s'il admettait aussi facilement être dépassé par les événements. C'était la toute première fois que le héros reconnaissait être dépassé par quoi que ce soit. Bordel de merde, mais comment est-ce qu'ils allaient s'en tirer, maintenant ?

Mitch le regarda avec inquiétude. Cela rappela à Yates qu'il restait encore le problème des munitions qui diminuaient dramatiquement. Si en prime Mysterion et Kyle étaient coincés à l'intérieur...Le sergent réfléchit intensément, les yeux fixés sur le bâtiment devant lui. Foutu casse-tête mortel que ce bloc de béton à moitié démoli. Yates pesa le pour et le contre, fit appel à tout son savoir et à tout son bon sens, en essayant de tenir compte de chaque détail. Il prit alors conscience qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de choix. Il fallait tenter le tout pour tout.

« Écoutez-moi bien Mysterion ! S'exclama Yates. Moi et mes hommes, on va essayer de se forcer un passage à l'intérieur ! On va entrer et les attaquer, ça devrait retenir leur attention assez longtemps pour que vous vous sauviez !

-_La brigade a éliminé les tueurs _?

-Je ne sais pas, mais tant pis si ce n'est pas le cas ! On va entrer en force et essayer de prendre contrôle des étages, un par un. Vous, vous allez vous réfugier sur le toit ! Je vais vous envoyer de l'aide par la voie des airs !

-_Le toit ? Mais...On va devoir traverser deux étages avec des types armés jusqu'aux dents !_

-Je sais, mais vous avez une meilleure idée ? »

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté de la ligne. Yates pouvait deviner l'état de nervosité dans lequel se trouvait le héros, parce que lui-même ressentait à peu près la même chose. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ? Mysterion finit par répondre.

« _D'accord, on va faire comme ça. Dépêchez-vous de nous envoyer de l'aide._

-J'appelle tout de suite mes collègues. Bonne chance à vous.

-_A vous aussi._ »

Clac. Il avait raccroché.

Yates prit une profonde inspiration, ses doigts serrant compulsivement son téléphone. Puis il se tourna vers Mitch avec une détermination nouvelle dans les yeux.

« Cette fois, c'est parti... »

Puis il se leva, et alla donner ses derniers ordres avant de lancer l'assaut.

* * *

><p>Stan raccrocha et ferma les yeux. Il dut prendre plusieurs inspirations pour calmer les battements paniqués de son cœur. Près de lui, Kyle le regardait anxieusement, tout en s'accrochant tant bien que mal à son lavabo. Il tremblait toujours, malgré ses efforts évidents pour garder son calme. Le jeune brun le regarda, en se sentant plus dépassé que jamais. Comment était-il censé lui faire traverser deux étages sans se faire repérer ?<p>

« Stan ? Demanda le roux. Qu'est-ce que le sergent a dit ? »

Il avait pourtant deviné la teneur de la conversation, mais il avait besoin d'avoir une confirmation de son ami. Stan soupira.

« Yates va nous envoyer de l'aide par la voie des airs. On doit se rendre sur le toit. »

Kyle devint encore plus pâle, si c'était possible. Stan comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, parce qu'il était tout aussi confus et effrayé que son ami.

« Mais...mais comment on va...On ne devrait pas plutôt...

-On n'a pas le choix ! S'exclama Stan d'une voix rageuse. On ne peut plus utiliser les ascenseurs, et si on essaye de descendre, on va se retrouver en plein milieu des combats ! On ne peut pas non plus rester ici parce que les larbins de Cartman nous cherchent ! Il faut qu'on se casse, tout de suite ! »

Stan s'attendait à ce que Kyle fonde en larmes sous la pression. Pourtant sa réaction fut totalement différente. Le jeune juif serra les dents, sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, et un éclat dur apparut dans ses yeux. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, lâcha le lavabo, et s'efforça de tenir debout, malgré les tremblements de ses jambes. Il fit un pas, puis un autre, mais il chancela et fut obligé de se rattraper à l'épaule de Stan pour ne pas tomber. Le faux héros glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se redresser, et essaya d'adopter un ton plus optimiste.

« On peut y arriver ! J'ai toujours mon arme, et en plus maintenant que Cartman n'est plus là pour gérer ses troupes...Peut-être qu'il me suffira de jouer sur leur peur pour qu'ils nous laissent passer. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Oui, oui ça ira ! S'écria le roux. Allez, il faut qu'on bouge ! »

Stan fut soufflé par la violence de sa voix, mais il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tendit l'oreille, et après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante.

* * *

><p>A l'étage du dessous, l'ambiance n'était pas plus joyeuse.<p>

« Bon, vous avez compris ? Cria Ginelli à ses sbires assemblés devant lui. Il nous faut Broflovski vivant ! C'est lui notre passeport contre les flics et contre Mysterion. Cinq cent mille dollars à celui qui me le ramènera ! »

Les junkies hochèrent la tête avec plus ou moins de conviction. L'Italien les toisa de son air le plus féroce pour leur rappeler que ses ordres ne se discutaient pas, au cas où il y en aurait eu parmi eux pour l'oublier. En vérité, Ginelli avait la désagréable impression qu'une bonne partie de ces jeunes hommes allait se défiler à la première occasion. Après tout, ils n'étaient ni des tueurs, ni des mercenaires, ni même de véritables criminels. C'étaient des drogués, des toxicomanes, donc par définition des êtres lâches, faibles, à qui il était impossible de faire confiance. Mais Ginelli n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne pouvait pas retrouver le gamin à lui tout seul.

« Vous me tenez au courant ! Insista t-il. Si l'un de vous voit Mysterion ou Broflovski, il me téléphone tout de suite ! Je viendrai aussitôt vous donner un coup de main. Allez-y ! »

Sur ces mots, après quelques instants d'hésitation, les junkies se mirent en route. Ils étaient aussi pâles que s'ils avaient été réquisitionnés pour combattre le diable, et s'accrochaient à leurs armes comme si c'était leur porte de salut. Ginelli se demanda si, dans la panique, ils ne risquaient pas plutôt de flinguer Broflovski, et leur dernière chance de s'en sortir. Peut-être valait-il mieux laisser tomber cette bande de moins que rien et aller demander de l'aide aux vrais criminels, ceux qui n'étaient pas occupés à se battre contre les flics aux étages inférieurs. Mais le baron de la drogue n'aimait pas davantage cette idée. S'il les prévenait de son plan, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils garderaient le gamin pour eux. C'était ce que Ginelli ferait lui. C'était vraiment un putain de merdier dans lequel ils étaient plongés. Après quelques instants d'appréhension, le baron de la drogue finit par partir à son tour, accompagné de deux ou trois de ses larbins, déterminé à retrouver Kyle Broflovski avant que toute chance de fuite soit perdue.

Kevin McCormick avait accueilli la nouvelle de la mort de Cartman avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'inquiétude. Ça, ce n'était clairement pas prévu dans le plan. Enfin, pour être honnête, il n'avait jamais non plus été vraiment question que Cartman soit capturé vivant. Leur priorité n'avait pas été le gros lard, mais Kyle, et le junkie avait plus ou moins pensé que Stan Marsh trouverait un moyen pour récupérer son ami sans avoir à tuer qui que ce soit. Non pas parce qu'il accordait beaucoup d'importance au respect de la vie et à ce genre de conneries super-héroïques, mais c'était surtout parce que pour ce qu'il avait pu deviner de Stanley Marsh, Kevin n'arrivait tout simplement pas à le voir comme un assassin. Il essaya de s'imaginer le jeune garçon qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt, ce gamin sérieux et sociable, bon élève, sportif, ami dévoué et fils irréprochable, tenir une arme dans sa main et appuyer froidement sur la gâchette. Cette image trotta dans la tête de Kevin pendant quelques instants, avant qu'il ne la chasse avec impatience. Non. Ça ne collait pas. Du moins, pas comme ça. Peut-être que ça avait été un accident. Ou de la légitime défense. Un truc comme ça. Mais pas un meurtre de sang-froid.

Enfin merde, pourquoi il se prenait la tête avec ça, d'abord ? Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Genre, une question primordiale : qu'est-ce qu'il allait foutre maintenant ? Traquer Mysterion et Broflovski, comme Ginelli le leur avait ordonné ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. En cet instant, avec les combats à mort qui se poursuivaient aux étages inférieurs, la seule chose dont Kevin avait envie, c'était de se casser sans demander son reste. Ou se trouver un petit coin isolé pour se faire un shoot et attendre tranquillement que les flics l'arrêtent. C'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire originellement. Dans le plan de base, le rôle de Kevin s'arrêtait exclusivement aux informations qu'il avait pu donner aux flics. Il n'était pas censé faire quoi que ce soit de plus. La fuite du QG, c'était à Marsh de l'organiser. Kevin ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ça.

Mais bon, il fallait croire que rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu.

Kevin regarda autour de lui et constata, avec une certaine surprise, que la plupart de ses collègues junkies s'étaient instinctivement regroupés autour de lui. Un peu comme des chiots effrayés autour de leur maître. Le jeune drogué n'était pas forcément liés avec eux tous, il y en avait certains dont il ne se souvenait même pas du nom. Mais eux le connaissaient. Tout le monde dans le milieu des toxicomanes connaissait Kevin McCormick, et le respectait. Même Ginelli affichait sa préférence pour lui, faveur dont il n'était pas coutumier. Tout de même, Kevin n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ses semblables chercher aussi ouvertement sa protection.

Ils le regardaient maintenant. Sans bouger, sans rien dire, ils attendaient seulement qu'il parle. Un peu le même genre d'attitude qu'ils avaient avec Ginelli, sauf que là, ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il y avait sur leurs visages. Enfin, si, ils avaient peur, c'était évident, mais ils n'avaient pas peur de lui. Kevin se sentit bizarre quand il se rendit compte que les autres drogués attendaient tout simplement qu'il leur dise quoi faire. Comme s'il était leur chef. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, du moins pas officiellement. Mais Kevin avait toujours eu de l'influence sur les autres drogués, même s'il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi. Il n'y avait rien qui le différenciait d'un autre junkie.

Mais puisque cette influence existait, pourquoi ne pas s'en servir à bon escient ?

« C'est de la folie ! » s'écria t-il.

Tout le monde le regarda, avec des réactions assez variées. Certains avaient l'air inquiets, d'autres énervés, beaucoup avaient l'air tout simplement terrifiés. Mais tous l'écoutaient. Kevin les regarda chacun droit dans les yeux pour bien montrer sa conviction et poursuivit.

« C'est complètement dingue ! On va jamais pouvoir affronter Mysterion à nous tous seuls. On va seulement réussir à l'énerver et à nous faire tuer, nous aussi ! »

Un murmure de soulagement parcourut l'assemblée. A l'évidence, Kevin avait exprimé tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Et maintenant que le plus respecté de leur membre avait donné son opinion sur la question, les autres se sentirent libres de se laisser aller à leurs peurs.

« Kevin a raison. C'est de la folie pure !

-Mysterion va nous tuer si on essaye de l'arrêter.

-Même Cartman a pas réussi à s'en débarrasser.

-C'est un monstre. Un envoyé du diable. »

Kevin les laissa paniquer avec une profonde satisfaction. S'il arrivait à les convaincre de laisser tomber les recherches, ça serait autant de poursuivants en moins contre Marsh et Broflovski. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour les aider.

« Faut pas se voiler la face les gars, poursuivit-il. On ne peut rien faire. On n'est ni des tueurs, ni des guerriers, ni des chasseurs de démon ou quoi que ce soit. Non, écoutez, ça sert à rien de continuer. De toute façon Cartman est mort, alors pourquoi on ferait ça ?

-Ginelli a dit qu'on avait besoin du juif, protesta un drogué. Pour nous échapper de l'immeuble.

-Ah ouais ? Tu crois sérieusement qu'il nous emmènera avec lui s'il remet la main sur le gamin ? Tu crois qu'il se fera chier à nous aider ? Si c'est ce que tu penses, tu iras tout seul le chercher, Broflovski ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je vais pas risquer ma peau pour ça ! Je préfère encore la taule plutôt que la mort, ou pire encore ! »

Des hochements de tête approbateurs ponctuèrent ses paroles. Kevin sut qu'il avait réussi à les convaincre. De toute façon, c'était quasiment joué d'avance. Les junkies n'étaient pas spécialement connus pour leur courage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Kevin ?

-On se casse ! S'exclama le jeune homme. On va descendre et on va essayer de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur. Si ça marche pas, tant pis ! On ira peut-être en prison, mais au moins on ne se fera pas tuer ! Rien à foutre, mais moi je me bats pas contre Mysterion ! Je veux pas finir comme Cartman ! »

Les autres acclamèrent vivement ses paroles et se mirent en marche tous ensemble vers les escaliers. Kevin les suivit, soulagé, et assez fier de lui. Marsh pouvait lui dire merci. Il venait de lui épargner un joli paquet d'emmerdes. Encore que ce n'était pas les drogués qui constituaient la plus grande menace pour lui, à l'heure actuelle. Kevin espéra que les deux garçons arriveraient à s'enfuir assez rapidement, et qu'ils ne tomberaient pas sur Ginelli. Le grand Italien avait le double désavantage d'être très déterminé, et pas du tout impressionnable. Si jamais leurs chemins venaient à se croiser ce soir...

Cette idée mit Kevin profondément mal à l'aise, et il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Ginelli était un des criminels les plus dangereux de la ville. Le genre de type auquel personne n'avait jamais osé se frotter, même pas les policiers de métier. Il n'y avait guère que eu que Mysterion pour avoir osé s'attaquer ouvertement à lui. Évidemment, quand on était immortel, les choses étaient tout de suite plus simples, encore que dans son propre cas, Kevin n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait essayé de se mettre Ginelli à dos même s'il avait possédé le même don que Kenny.

Est-ce que Marsh allait s'en sortir ? Est-ce qu'il arriverait à s'enfuir assez vite avec Broflovski ? Ou est-ce qu'il allait se retrouvé confronté au baron de la drogue avant de pouvoir se mettre à l'abri ? Il fallait prier pour que ça n'arrive pas ! Marsh ne serait jamais de taille contre ce type, même en se faisant passer pour le véritable Mysterion. Il était quasiment sûr d'y laisser sa peau. Non, en fait, c'était certain qu'il allait y laisser sa peau.

Et est-ce qu'il le savait seulement ?

Kevin se sentait tout à fait mal maintenant. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et se plongea dans d'intenses réflexions, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses semblables. Un instant, la pensée lui vint de partir à la recherche de Marsh pour l'aider à s'enfuir, mais ses instincts de toxicomanes lui firent violemment rejeter cette idée. Hors de question ! C'était le suicide assuré pour lui si on le surprenait à aider Mysterion. Déjà qu'il avait fait preuve d'un très grand courage, selon lui, en offrant aux flics des informations de première main pour entrer dans le QG ! C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Marsh et Broflovski. Après tout, ce petit con avait voulu jouer au héros, il n'avait plus qu'à assumer maintenant !

Kevin acquiesça à sa propre pensée et se remit en route pour la sortie, rassuré. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne fallait pas se raconter de salades, Kevin ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour les amis de son frère. D'accord, il avait une arme, d'accord il connaissait bien la disposition des lieux, et c'était un fait avéré qu'il connaissait Ginelli et le danger qu'il représentait, contrairement à Stan Marsh...Mais ce n'était pas une raison ! De toute façon, il n'était pas de taille pour ce genre de mission. Il était un junkie, un incompétent, son aide ne servirait à rien. Il n'était pas un guerrier, encore moins un héros. Il n'était pas Kenny.

« Non, ça c'est clair, se dit-il. Je ne suis pas comme Kenny. »

Ce constat, loin de le soulager, sembla au contraire peser lourdement sur ses épaules. Putain, il avait vraiment besoin d'un shoot. Il devrait peut-être faire un crochet par le bureau de Ginelli, voir s'il ne pourrait pas mettre la main sur quelques sachets d'héro...

* * *

><p>Les deux garçons restèrent quelques instants face à l'escalier, brusquement nerveux. Rien d'insurmontable pourtant, dans cet escalier. Rien de bizarre ou d'inhabituel. Juste une série de marches en béton, un peu craquelées par endroit, et couvertes de poussière. Un simple putain d'escalier parfaitement ordinaire, qui pourtant leur semblait soudain aussi inaccessible que le mont Everest. Il y avait combien de marches exactement dans ce truc, jusqu'au toit ? Trente ? Quarante ? Plus que ça ? A leur vitesse, il leur faudrait combien de temps exactement pour accéder à la liberté ? Stan essaya de calculer, mais la première estimation l'effraya, et il s'interdit de penser davantage à l'impossibilité de leur situation.<p>

« Viens, Kyle, allons-y.

-T'es sûr que...On devrait peut-être passer par l'ascenseur. Tu sais, l'échelle, jusqu'au toit...

-Je ne pourrai pas ouvrir les portes. Et de toute façon, l'ascenseur ne va pas jusqu'au toit. Il s'arrête au sixième étage. »

Stan ne jugea pas préférable d'ajouter qu'il était quasiment sûr que Kyle serait incapable de tenir sur une échelle aussi étroite que celle de la cage d'ascenseur. Et qu'il préférait éviter que son meilleur ami ne meure d'une chute mortelle, surtout après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour le sauver. Peut-être que Kyle avait compris à quoi il pensait, peut-être pas, mais toujours est-il qu'il s'accrocha à l'épaule de Stan comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ils se mirent en marche.

Grimper la première marche leur prit un temps fou. Une heure, aurait dit Stan. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer de se dépêcher. Mais c'était impossible d'avancer vite, avec Kyle. Dès qu'ils essayaient de forcer l'allure, le jeune juif lâchait une exclamation de douleur et s'arrêtait net, en se mordant les lèvres pour taire ses gémissements. Une tache sombre était apparue sur son pantalon au niveau des fesses, montrant que Kyle recommençait à saigner. Mauvais signe. Stan ignorait quel genre de dommages internes son ami pouvait subir, mais il était certain que l'obliger à marcher ne l'aiderait pas à cicatriser. Mais avaient-ils le choix ?

Des exclamations dans la cage d'escalier. Ils s'arrêtèrent, terrifiés. Des bruits de pas, qui montaient vers eux. Plusieurs personnes.

« Vite Kyle ! Souffla Stan en se sentant doucement paniquer. Plus vite ! »

Le jeune roux eut envie de lâcher quelques mots haineux, mais s'en empêcha, moins pour ne pas blesser Stan que parce qu'il n'osait pas faire plus de bruit que nécessaire. Les pas se rapprochèrent. Kyle leva une jambe, la posa sur la marche, et essaya de se hisser. Trop rapidement. Il se laissa retomber en arrière en étouffant tant bien que mal un cri de douleur, et une larme roula doucement sur sa joue. Les voix se rapprochaient. Des hommes. De la peur dans leur voix, le genre de peur qui pouvait amener quelqu'un à faire n'importe quelle connerie. Stan sentit ses dernière bribes d'assurance s'effondrer.

« Bordel de merde... »

Stan glissa en vitesse son arme dans sa ceinture et glissa un bras sous les fesses de Kyle, tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à ses omoplates. Kyle faillit hurler quand son meilleur ami le souleva, s'en empêcha par le plus primal instinct de survie. Mais il fut obligé pour ça de se plaquer la main contre la bouche. Stan parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du cinquième étage en courant, en portant Kyle dans ses bras comme une princesse, une posture qui aurait beaucoup fait rire le jeune brun en d'autres circonstances. Mais en cette seconde, Stan n'avait aucune envie de rire. Les deux garçons franchirent les débris de la porte du cinquième étage en courant, prirent à peine le temps de vérifier que personne ne les attendait dans le couloir, et allèrent se cacher dans la première pièce vide qu'ils virent. Ils restèrent dissimulés dans les ombres, haletants, l'oreille tendue, jusqu'à entendre le groupe d'homme arriver au cinquième étage dans une avalanche de cris nerveux. Les sbires de Cartman s'arrêtèrent un instant, le temps de se concerter, puis décidèrent de poursuivre leur route jusqu'au sixième et dernier étage. Leurs pas résonnèrent dans la tête des deux garçons longtemps après que leurs personnes aient disparues de leurs perceptions.

Kyle lâcha un gémissement plaintif. Stan sursauta et prit conscience qu'il tenait toujours son ami dans ses bras. Il reposa aussitôt Kyle à terre, qui s'effondra aussitôt, la main toujours plaquée contre la bouche. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. La tache sur son pantalon s'était élargie, et s'élargissait encore. Kyle se mordait la main tellement fort qu'elle se mit à saigner, tout ça pour s'empêcher de lâcher le hurlement qu'il avait pourtant tellement envie de pousser, parce qu'il avait mal, il avait tellement mal ! Stan n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il s'agenouilla auprès de son ami, lui posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule, mais Kyle se dégagea avec violence. Il fallut deux minutes, interminables, avant que la respiration du roux ne se calme, et qu'il se sente assez sûr de lui pour retirer sa main de sa bouche. Il avait une plaie profonde là où il s'était mordu, qui saignait beaucoup, mais cela semblait être le cadet de ses soucis.

« Kyle ? Ça va ? »

Le jeune juif prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, puis hocha la tête une fois, frénétiquement. Il tremblait. Mais pas à cause de la peur.

« Ne...Ne me...Je...C'est à cause de...

-Je sais Kyle, je sais. Je suis désolé, j'aurais du me douter que ça te...

-Non...C'est bon...T'as fait ce qu'il fallait... »

Stan se sentit affreusement mal d'avoir fait souffrir son ami à ce point. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, les larbins de Cartman leur seraient tombés dessus, et ils seraient morts, ou capturés. Mais en voyant la tache de sang sur le pantalon de Kyle grandir encore, Stan se demanda s'il n'allait pas tout simplement provoquer une hémorragie interne s'il continuait à faire ce genre de truc. Il valait mieux ne pas trop bousculer son ami.

Encore des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Des voix hargneuses, des claquements métalliques. Cette fois, ils venaient de l'étage supérieur, et les deux garçons entendirent les hommes descendre les marches comme une troupeau d'éléphants jusqu'aux étages inférieurs. Un long silence suivit, lourd de sens, tandis que le découragement s'abattait sur Stan.

« Ils sont trop rapides. Ils vont nous choper si on essaye de monter l'escalier. »

Kyle le regarda avec anxiété.

« Tu...Tu peux encore me porter. Jusqu'au toit. Je supporterai... »

Stan secoua la tête. Hors de question. Pas avec les blessures graves que traînait sûrement Kyle. La liberté s'éloignait un peu plus à chacun de leurs gestes. Atteindre le toit leur semblait désormais un objectif impossible à atteindre. C'était sans espoir.

Que faire ? Peut-être valait-il mieux se cacher finalement. Trouver un endroit isolé, une pièce fermée, la barricader, et attendre que les flics vienne les délivrer. Si toutefois les flics sortaient vainqueurs de cet affrontement, ce qui était loin d'être sûr. Mais quel choix avaient-ils ? Stan avait envie de tout laisser tomber, lâcher toute la charge qui pesait sur ses épaules, se blottir dans un coin et attendre le dénouement final. C'était une mission trop dure pour lui. Il aurait du le savoir. Jamais il n'avait été à la hauteur de cette mission. Il avait échoué.

Son regard croisa celui de Kyle. Kyle, ce pauvre Kyle, dont les joues portaient encore la trace de larmes de douleur. Kyle, qui avait vécu des horreurs que Stan ne voulait même pas imaginer, et qui pourtant s'accrochait encore à l'espoir de retrouver sa famille et la sécurité. Comment faisait-il ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas céder à la peur et au désespoir ? Stan avait du mal à comprendre. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer la force de son meilleur ami. Avec un profond soupir, en essayant de ne pas montrer l'étendue de son découragement, le jeune brun se redressa et tendit une main vers son meilleur ami.

« Viens. On doit y aller. »

Cette pièce était trop exposée, trop proche de l'escalier. Il fallait se rendre ailleurs. Où ? Stan n'en savait rien. Existait-il seulement un endroit sûr dans cet immeuble ? Impossible de le savoir. Mais il fallait bien se rendre quelque part. Même si à l'arrivée ne les attendaient que la mort et la violence. Il devait quand même chercher. Mettre Kyle à l'abri, au moins temporairement. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Mais que faire d'autre quand on était juste un adolescent effrayé ?

* * *

><p>Kevin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si mal. Presque comme si sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il avait une très bonne idée de la conduite à tenir pour avoir la vie sauve. Se trouver un endroit tranquille et attendre la fin des combats. Si les flics l'emportaient, il suffisait de se rendre sans faire de vagues, et il en serait quitte pour quelques baffes. Si c'était les hommes de Cartman qui gagnaient, ils seraient de toute façon tellement contents de leur victoire qu'ils ne feraient pas attention à lui, et Kevin pourrait se sauver tranquillement jusque chez lui. Un jeu d'enfant. Dans les deux cas, Kevin s'en sortirait bien, et pourrait vite retrouver une vie normale, près de sa famille.<p>

Enfin...Peut-être pas toute sa famille...

Le malaise de Kevin s'intensifia. Comment s'en sortaient Marsh et Broflovski ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Est-ce que Ginelli les avait retrouvés ? S'ils se faisaient tuer, qui allait pouvoir secourir Kenny ? Et même si Kenny trouvait un moyen pour s'en sortir, comment prendrait-il le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient morts sans que Kevin n'essaye de les aider ? Non pas que le jeune blond attende quoi que ce soit de son grand frère de toute façon. Ça prouverait juste à ses propres yeux qu'il avait eu raison de le mépriser. Kevin comprenait ce point de vue. Il le comprenait parce qu'il était à deux doigts de le faire sien.

« Il est où Will ? » demanda soudain une voix derrière lui.

Kevin sursauta et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était un autre junkie, un jeune, il devait avoir à peine dix-huit ans. Il parcourait le groupe du regard, à la recherche de quelque chose. Kevin l'imita, et après une rapide analyse, constata par lui-même que Will n'était effectivement pas présent.

« Il était avec nous au troisième, quand on canardait les poulets ? S'interrogea le petit jeune.

-Ouais, il était là, il était à côté de moi, répondit un autre drogué. Pourquoi ?

-Il est pas là. Pourquoi il est pas venu avec nous ? Est-ce qu'il est parti à la recherche de Broflovski ?

-J'en sais rien. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? T'as peur pour lui ?

-Nan, c'est juste qu'il me doit de la thune. J'aimerais pas qu'il meure avant de m'avoir remboursé.

-Ah. Bah c'est pas de bol. Si Will est parti chercher le juif, il est déjà crevé. Mysterion va le buter après ce qu'il a fait à son mec.

-Fais chier... »

Kevin s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir, s'attirant les regards surpris de ses semblables. Un violent sentiment de peur l'agitait tout à coup. Il parcourut de nouveau le groupe du regard, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir enfin William Sheldon près de lui. Mais il fut bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas là.

« Nom de Dieu... »

Mais où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu aller ? Est-ce qu'il était réellement parti à la recherche de Broflovski, comme l'avait ordonné Ginelli ? Il n'était quand même pas taré à ce point ? C'était clair et net qu'il allait se faire massacrer par Mysterion! Enfin, pas par Stan Marsh, qui de toute façon était incapable de tuer qui que ce soit de sang-froid, si Kevin ne s'était pas trompé, mais enfin, ça Will n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir ! Il était persuadé que c'était le vrai Mysterion qui était entré ici pour tuer Cartman ! C'était suicidaire de vouloir se lancer à leur poursuite ! Surtout qu'après ce qu'il avait fait subir au juif, son premier réflexe aurait du être de se sauver pour échapper à la vengeance du héros !

« Mais il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin, se dit alors Kevin. On ne peut jamais échapper à Mysterion. Il se venge toujours de ceux qui le provoquent. Et il a juré de protéger Broflovski, à tout prix. Tout le monde sait ça.»

Will devait sûrement le savoir mieux que personne. Et en prime, Cartman, ce tyran vicieux et sadique que tous avaient craint, était mort, prétendument tué par le héros. Héros qui était maintenant devenu, aux yeux de tous, non plus une incarnation intraitable de la justice, mais bel et bien un démon vengeur assoiffé de sang. Maintenant qu'il avait franchi cette limite, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer ? Pourquoi ne se vengerait-il pas également des autres ? En particulier de ceux qui avaient fait du mal à Kyle Broflovski ?

Kevin se rappela soudain de ce que Will avait raconté, quand l'histoire de la liaison amoureuse entre Mysterion et Broflovski s'était répandue. Tellement fier d'avoir contribué à démolir le petit ami du héros, alors qu'il croyait qu'il n'y aurait jamais de représailles, il avait été raconter les détails les plus sordides à ses amis junkies. Les mêmes histoires de violences, de sang, de pleurs et d'humiliation. Il croyait que la haine collective contre Mysterion lui permettrait de se faire mousser à peu de frais. Et c'était vrai que beaucoup de types l'avaient chaudement félicité pour ses actes. Certains l'avaient même ouvertement envié, et regrettaient que Cartman ne les laisse pas, eux aussi, s'amuser un peu avec ce foutu juif qui avait eu l'audace de se laisser baiser par Mysterion. Will adorait ça. Il adorait être le centre de l'attention, faire savoir qu'il avait été un acteur privilégié de la chute de Mysterion, que Cartman lui avait fait confiance, et qu'il avait eu l'honneur, le privilège, de torturer presque à mort un malheureux gamin inoffensif dont le seul tort avait été de tomber amoureux du garçon qu'il ne fallait pas.

A chaque fois que Will racontait cette histoire, le visage de Kyle était remplacé par celui de Kenny dans l'esprit de Kevin.

Et maintenant, alors que les événements tournait réellement au vinaigre pour eux, que Cartman était mort et que Mysterion était de retour, bien décidé à se venger, Will disparaissait. Se planquait-il dans un coin sombre en priant pour son salut ? Ce ne serait pas idiot. Pour tout le monde, et pour lui-même en premier, Will était un homme mort. Mysterion allait le tuer, comme il avait tué Cartman, et il était fort probable qu'il ne se contenterait pas uniquement de ça. Après tout, Mysterion était un monstre aux pouvoirs surhumains, n'est-ce pas ?

Que ferait un homme dans la situation de Will face à cette éventualité ? S'enfuir ? C'était la solution la plus logique, mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas en cet instant avec les autres junkies sur le point de décamper prouvait qu'il n'en avait rien fait. De toute façon, ça n'aurait fait que retarder l'inévitable. Au point où il en était, Will pouvait tout aussi bien se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Ou alors il pouvait paniquer et tirer une balle dans la tête de Broflovski.

« Kevin ? »

Le jeune junkie sursauta et regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard. Les autres drogués avaient tous les yeux fixés sur lui, inquiets et nerveux.

« Kevin, dépêche-toi ! S'énerva l'un d'eux. On doit se barrer avant que Ginelli ne nous coince ! »

Ginelli...

Will...

Marsh et Broflovski...

Kenny...

Sans crier gare, Kevin se détourna et courut à en perdre haleine dans le couloir qu'il venait tout juste de traverser. Il entendit des cris de surprise derrière lui, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Oubliée la peur. Oublié le déni. Oubliée la promesse de sécurité qui l'attendait aux étages inférieur. Il n'y avait plus que Stan Marsh et Kyle Broflovski dans son esprit maintenant. Deux gamins perdus et effrayés, seuls dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, face à de dangereux tueurs et violeurs en puissance qui les traquaient. Kevin courait, courait, sans regarder où il allait, sans prêter aucune attention aux gens qu'il pouvait croiser, en serrant entre ses doigts sa mitraillette qu'il savait à peine utiliser.

Il ne pensait même plus à la drogue.

* * *

><p>Stan jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir adjacent et grimaça. Un type était posté à une fenêtre, quelques mètres plus loin. Armé d'une mitraillette, il était en train de canarder les policiers en bas de l'immeuble, secondé par un autre homme, plus jeune, qui lui rechargeait ses armes. Le jeune brun calcula ses chances. Le type était à environ quatre mètres, son attention était focalisée sur la rue en contrebas, il était plutôt musclé, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de protection. Son acolyte n'avait pas l'air très dangereux, mais il devrait être neutralisé le plus vite possible.<p>

Stan échangea un regard avec Kyle, puis l'amena doucement contre le mur, où le roux se laissa glisser au sol, épuisé.

« Reste là, souffla Stan. J'en ai pour une minute. »

Kyle acquiesça, et le suivit du regard jusqu'au moment où son ami, après un instant à prendre son courage à deux mains, bondit.

Les deux hommes n'eurent que le temps d'apercevoir une ombre se jeter sur eux. Stan frappa le tireur dans la mâchoire, puis dans le ventre, et l'homme s'effondra en criant de douleur. L'acolyte poussa une exclamation de peur, eut un geste de recul, mais Stan ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enfuir. Un uppercut au menton l'assomma aussitôt, il tomba à terre, et Stan lui donna aussi un coup de pied dans l'estomac, histoire d'être sûr. Le brun perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil, se retourna, et vit le tireur se relever, du sang coulant de sa bouche. L'homme se précipita sur son arme, Stan se jeta sur lui, ils entrèrent en collision, et se mirent à échanger des coups. Stan reçut un violent coup de poing dans les côtes, flancha, répliqua aussitôt par un coup de genou dans les couilles. L'homme hurla de douleur et se crispa. Stan le frappa de nouveau à cet endroit, puis saisit son revolver par le canon et donna un grand coup de crosse sur la tempe de l'homme, en y mettant toutes ses forces, au point que l'homme s'écroula à terre. Il avait une plaie profonde à la tempe. Le jeune brun se tint aux aguets, prêt à répliquer au moindre geste de son adversaire, mais le tireur ne bougeait plus. Son acolyte non plus. Assommés, tous les deux.

Stan, haletant, les regarda longuement tous les deux, presque étonné de sa victoire. Cela n'avait pas été très dur. Il avait pris le tireur par surprise, ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de récupérer son arme, et l'avait mis ko de quelques coups bien placés. Quant à l'autre, il avait eu tellement peur qu'il ne s'était même pas défendu. Ça avait été facile. Tellement facile que Stan sentit une profonde fierté s'emparer de lui, et il sourit béatement. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, lui donnant une impression de puissance enivrante. Il ricana, soudain plein de confiance. Si tous les larbins de Cartman étaient comme ceux-là, la mission de sauvetage serait plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru !

Son sourire de triomphe s'effaça aussitôt quand il entendit Kyle hurler derrière lui.

Stan se retourna, paniqué, s'empara de son revolver, et franchit en courant les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son ami. Quand il tourna au niveau de l'intersection, ce fut pour avoir sous les yeux une vision de cauchemar.

Un homme s'était emparé de Kyle et le retenait contre lui d'une poigne ferme. Le jeune juif essayait bien de se débattre, mais il était incapable de se dégager. Son visage exprimait une terreur sans nom. L'homme qui le retenait lui tordit le bras dans le dos et éclata de rire quand Kyle poussa un cri de défaite.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kyle ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

L'homme perçut alors la présence de Mysterion et releva la tête. Stan reconnut le type qui s'était branlé dans les chiottes peu de temps auparavant.

« Lâche-le ! » s'écria le héros en pointant son arme sur lui.

En guise de réponse, Will plaça Kyle devant lui comme un bouclier et dégaina sa propre arme, qu'il posa sur le crâne de son otage. Stan serra les dents et chercha un angle de tir. Il n'en trouva aucun. Le junkie protégeait toutes ses parties vitales grâce au corps de Kyle, et Stan n'avait pas assez confiance en ses propres capacités pour essayer de le toucher aux rares endroits à découvert. Kyle tremblait, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et Will lâcha un ricanement. Stan comprit tout de suite qu'il était complètement défoncé.

« Et bien alors Mysterion ? Tu n'oses pas tirer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur d'abîmer ton petit copain ? »

Il recula, obligeant Kyle à reculer avec lui, et Stan fit mine de les suivre. Will tordit un peu plus le bras de Kyle pour le faire crier.

« Ne bouge pas ! Ordonna le junkie. Sinon c'est lui qui trinque !

-Tu ne vas pas tirer, répliqua Stan de sa voix la plus ferme. Votre chef veut Kyle vivant. Sans lui, vous êtes foutus.

-Peut-être. Mais je peux toujours lui casser un bras. Ou même deux. »

Pour appuyer ses mots, Will insista dangereusement sur la prise qu'il maintenait sur le bras de Kyle. Le jeune juif sentit l'articulation de son bras s'approcher du point de rupture, et lâcha un cri de douleur mêlée de panique. Will jeta un regard impérieux à son adversaire.

« Baisse ton arme. Tout de suite. »

Stan serra les dents, mais un simple regard vers Kyle suffit à le convaincre. Lentement, il abaissa son revolver vers le sol, sans toutefois le lâcher. Will accepta alors de relâcher sa prise sur sa proie, juste assez pour ne pas lui briser les os, mais cependant pas au point que Kyle puisse espérer s'échapper. De toute façon, le jeune juif tenait à peine debout.

« Tu n'arriveras pas à t'en sortir, déclama Stan d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée. La police est dans les lieux, ils ont encerclé l'immeuble, vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper.

-On va bien voir, répondit Will. Tu arriveras bien à les convaincre de nous laisser partir, si tu tiens à la vie de ta petite pute.

-Tu es en train de commettre une grosse erreur. Tu ferais mieux de laisser partir Kyle et de te rendre à la police.

-C'est ça...Pour que tu viennes me tuer dans ma cellule, comme tu as tué Cartman ? »

Stan tiqua, interloqué, de même que Kyle. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard surpris. Les criminels croyaient que c'était Mysterion qui avait éliminé Cartman ? Le jeune brun se rappela soudain que quand Leroy avait surgi dans la pièce où Kyle avait été séquestré, Mysterion se tenait devant le cadavre, avec son revolver à la main. Cette image, plus la terreur que le héros inspirait chez eux tous... Stan se sentit très bizarre à l'idée que ses ennemis le prenaient pour un assassin. Mais il se rendit vite compte des avantages qu'il pouvait retirer de cette confusion et il arbora un sourire féroce, quoiqu'un peu nerveux.

« Laisse partir Kyle, insista t-il, et je te promets que je ne te tuerai pas.

-Ben voyons...

-Je suis sérieux. Si tu le lâches maintenant, lui et moi on partira d'ici, et toi tu pourras t'en aller sain et sauf. Tu as ma parole.

-Tu peux toujours crever, souffla Will avec haine. Tu crois que je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses ? Je sais que tu veux me tuer ! Tu as juré de te venger de tous ceux qui s'en prendraient à Broflovski ! »

Le ton de Will oscillait dangereusement entre la peur et la colère. Stan se rappela que ce type était sûrement drogué jusqu'aux yeux, et jugea préférable de ne pas l'effrayer davantage, de peur qu'il ne fasse du mal à Kyle. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir sortir son ami de ce merdier ?

Will, bien que rempli d'enthousiasme et de confiance grâce au pouvoir de l'héroïne, était encore assez lucide pour savoir qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas trop jouer avec les nerfs de Mysterion. Ce type était un démon, un cinglé, et maintenant c'était aussi devenu un meurtrier. Il avait tué Cartman parce que le gros lard avait commis l'erreur de s'en prendre à son petit copain. Et Will était certain d'être le prochain sur la liste. Après tout, lui aussi il avait violé et torturé le rouquin. Et même s'il n'avait absolument aucun remord d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait aucune envie de mourir pour autant. Will devait fuir. Fuir très loin, quitter le pays même, hors de portée de Mysterion et de sa vengeance. Et puisqu'à l'évidence le seul moyen pour ça, c'était de prendre le juif en otage, et bien Will y était prêt. De toute façon, il n'était plus à ça près.

Le junkie regarda autour de lui et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était seul. Il aurait grandement apprécié un coup de main pour gérer Broflovski et Mysterion. Bien qu'il fut plutôt fier de la façon dont il avait capturé Kyle et maintenu le héros en respect, il se sentait tout de même nerveux. Après tout, sa vie dépendait littéralement de la réussite de cette capture.

« Hé ! Cria t-il. Y'a quelqu'un ici ? Venez m'aider ! J'ai capturé Broflovski ! »

Kyle se débattit encore plus, mais ses efforts étaient inutiles. Stan sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, et leva son arme par réflexe. Will répliqua aussitôt en tordant le bras de Kyle, qui cria, et Stan fut bien obligé de céder cette fois encore.

« Y'a personne ici ? Putain de merde, venez m'aider ! »

Will hésita à prendre son portable pour appeler Ginelli, mais ses deux mains étaient prises. Entre sa main gauche, qui tordait le bras de Kyle pour le maintenir sous contrôle, et sa main droite toujours accrochée à son arme, qu'il n'osait pas lâcher malgré l'inutilité de l'objet. Mysterion ne le quittait pas des yeux, fou de rage de toute évidence, mais il n'osait pas faire un geste de peur de blesser le juif. Cela poussa seulement Will à raffermir sa prise sur son otage.

« Hé oh... »

Un bruit de pas précipité se fit soudain entendre derrière lui. Will se retourna, et lâcha une exclamation de soulagement quand il vit un de ses collègues junkie débouler d'un couloir, son revolver à la main. Le nouveau venu eut l'air stupéfait de voir la scène sous ses yeux. Will le héla.

« Hé, viens m'aider ! »

Le regard du second junkie passa de Will à Mysterion à Kyle, pour revenir vers Will. Il était facile de comprendre que le héros était coincé. Une expression indéfinissable passa sur le visage du nouveau venu et, lentement, il s'avança vers son ami. Will souriait.

« Enfin ! Tiens, aide-moi un peu avec le juif. Il tient pas debout. Je peux pas le garder comme ça, et... »

Le junkie pointa le canon de son arme sur le crâne de Will et tira.

Le jeune drogué entendit un bruit assourdissant, en même temps qu'un pic de douleur traversait son corps. Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel il ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer. Malgré lui, ses mains desserrèrent leur prise. Son revolver tomba à terre dans un claquement discordant. Le sang coulait sur son visage, beaucoup de sang, et Will se sentit sombrer. Il s'écroula à terre, ahuri, vit vaguement Kyle se jeter dans les bras de Mysterion, et posa ses yeux sur la personne qui venait de lui tirer dessus. Un instant, il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son identité. Est-ce que c'était un flic en civil ? Mais pourtant non. C'était bien un de ses semblables. Un drogué comme lui, un collègue de travail, un ami, qui le regardait mourir froidement, avec dans les yeux une rage que Will fut incapable de s'expliquer.

«K...Kevin...Pourquoi tu... »

L'autre junkie leva à nouveau son arme et tira une dernière fois. Ce coup-ci, la balle le fit taire définitivement. William Sheldon mourut dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Stan et Kyle ne firent pas le moindre geste pour empêcher cela. Les deux amis, étroitement enlacés, ne prononcèrent pas un mot devant le cadavre, désormais réduit à un tas de viande inoffensif, au même titre que Cartman. Kevin McCormick resta immobile de longues secondes devant l'homme qu'il venait de tuer, son revolver encore fumant à la main, plongé dans de profondes réflexions, avec toujours sur le visage cet air de haine et de dégoût que Stan n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Kyle, lui, regarda attentivement son sauveur, ce garçon pour qui il avait ressenti tant de mépris, ce toxicomane arrogant qui le détestait et le tenait pour responsable de ses ennuis, un rebut de la société, un fauteur de troubles.

Il ressemblait terriblement à Kenny en cet instant.

Kyke s'extirpa des bras de Stan. Le jeune juif fit un pas hésitant en direction de Kevin, qui n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre. Toute son attention était focalisée sur le corps de son ancien ami, cet être qui autrefois lui avait ressemblé. Comme lui, Will avait connu une vie difficile, sombré dans l'héroïne et la dépendance, fait des choses dont il n'était pas fier, pour finir par vendre de la drogue au nom de Ginelli, maître du crime reconnu de South Park. En réalité, il y avait beaucoup de points communs entre William Sheldon et Kevin McCormick. Le frère de Mysterion sentit une émotion bizarre s'emparer de lui devant le corps sans vie de celui qu'il appelait encore son ami, peu de temps auparavant. Ami qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains, sans aucune hésitation ni regret.

Kevin eut l'impression que c'était sa propre vie qu'il venait de tuer, du moins celle qui était si intimement liée à la drogue et à la violence. Mais peut-être que cette vie-là était morte à la seconde où il avait choisi de ne pas s'enfuir de cet immeuble la queue entre les jambes.

« Kevin ? »

Le jeune homme cilla et se tourna vers Kyle. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis cette fois où il était venu le rejoindre, terrifié, pour lui demander si Mysterion et Kenny étaient une seule et même personne. Le juif était dans un état encore plus déplorable qu'avant, pâle, maigre, échevelé, couvert d'ecchymoses. Il n'avait plus grand chose en commun avec ce bel adolescent que Kevin avait un jour surpris en train de coucher avec son petit frère. Kyle hésita, déglutit, puis prononça un seul mot, d'une voix faible.

« Merci.

-C'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait. »

La voix de Kevin était dure, plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Kyle cilla, le fixa pendant une seconde, puis hocha la tête en une silencieuse approbation. Kevin eut l'impression que, pendant un instant, lui et Kyle se trouvaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde, unis l'un à l'autre par l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour la même personne, pas de la même façon, mais avec autant de sincérité. Un amour pour lequel ils étaient capables de tuer.

Stan sentait qu'il se passait là quelque chose dont il était exclu. Il ne se posa pourtant pas de question. Il s'avança vers Kevin avec inquiétude, et son arrivée ramena aussitôt les deux autres garçons à leurs problèmes immédiats.

« Kevin, il faut qu'on se sauve d'ici. On doit aller sur le toit, Yates va nous envoyer un hélicoptère.

-Le toit ? Bordel, il va falloir qu'on se bouge ! Ginelli a envoyé tous ses dealers après vous, il veut récupérer Broflovski comme otage.

-On sait ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on se casse tout de suite. Tu peux nous aider ? »

Kevin regarda une dernière fois le cadavre de Will, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Puis il regarda les deux garçons à ses côtés, et son visage se durcit.

« Ouais, je vais vous aider. »

Il se pencha et récupéra le revolver du mort, dont il vérifia le chargeur. Plein. Il hocha la tête et le tendit à Kyle.

« Tiens, prend-le. Ça peut te servir. »

Le jeune juif prit l'objet avec un air soudainement déterminé. Stan n'aima pas ça du tout, et fut sur le point de protester, quand il se rappela que Kyle avait failli se refaire capturer seulement cinq minutes plus tôt. Aussi, il ferma sa bouche.

Kevin se tourna vers Stan.

« Il arrive quand votre hélico exactement ?

-Je ne sais pas. Yates a dit qu'il appelait tout de suite. Mais c'était il y a dix minutes et il n'y a rien encore.

-Ouais, autrement dit, on sait pas s'il viendra un jour...

-Mais si ! Yates a dit...

-Entre ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il fait, y a une différence ! Et faut pas oublier que y a encore les espions de Cartman chez les flics ! Ils feront tout pour que les secours traînent ! Si ça se trouve, personne viendra vous chercher ! »

Stan blêmit. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Kyle eut l'air encore plus terrifié qu'il n'était déjà, mais un simple regard vers l'arme dans sa main le rassura, et ses doigts s'y accrochèrent comme à une bouée.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes Kevin ? »

Le junkie s'empara de la mitraillette qu'il portait en bandoulière et la cala contre lui.

« On fonce dans le tas. Et on prie. »

Il se mit en route, et les deux garçons le suivirent sans protester.

* * *

><p>Ce ne fut qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes après l'entrée en catastrophe des policiers dans l'immeuble que les tueurs du rez-de-chaussée furent enfin neutralisés. Enfin, neutralisés n'était pas le mot juste. Massacrés collait davantage à la réalité des faits. Pas au sens littéral du terme bien sûr, mais en voyant autour de lui les corps inconscients et couverts de sang des pires criminels de la vielle, Yates se dit qu'il était impossible de nier la violence des combats. Et le massacre n'avait pas eu lieu que dans un sens. Beaucoup de policiers avaient été blessés dans l'affrontement, souvent gravement. Jamais, au cours de ses vingt-cinq ans de carrière, le sergent n'avait eu à faire face à une telle violence.<p>

« Ça va Mitch ? » demanda t-il à son collègue.

Mitch était assis sur le sol, très pâle, du sang coulant d'une blessure sur son bras droit. S'il n'avait pas été protégé par son gilet pare-balle, il en aurait reçu au moins quatre ou cinq de plus à travers le corps.

« Ça va, souffla t-il d'une voix nerveuse. Et toi ?

-J'ai rien. J'ai eu du bol. »

Yates aurait voulu avoir quelques minutes pour souffler. Il n'en eut pas la possibilité. Un des membres de la brigade de Denver se précipita sur lui.

« C'est pas le moment de traîner ! Il y en a plusieurs qui se sont repliés aux autres étages ! Il faut y aller, avant qu'ils ne contre-attaquent ! »

Le sergent soupira et prit son courage et son arme à deux mains. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable et s'inquiéta de le voir inerte.

Aucune nouvelle de Mysterion.

* * *

><p>Quelque chose se passait à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Quelque chose de bizarre. Les trois garçons le sentirent en même temps, sans comprendre au début ce qui avait changé. Ils échangèrent des regards nerveux, en serrant leurs armes compulsivement, jusqu'à ce que Kyle parvienne à exprimer ce que les autres n'avaient fait que ressentir.<p>

« Ils ne tirent plus... »

Un silence suivit cette affirmation. Un silence très lourd, qui s'était répandu dans les lieux. Oui, c'était ça le changement bizarre. Il n'y avait plus aucun coup de feu. Ni en bas, ni en haut, ni dedans, ni dehors. Que se passait-il ? Stan et Kevin s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard, peu rassurés.

« Les combats sont finis ? Qui a gagné ? »

Aucune réponse ne venant, Kevin s'avança vers la première fenêtre venue et y jeta un coup d'œil. Dehors, il ne vit personne. Juste des voitures de flics abandonnées et une ambulance, plus loin, inerte.

« Y a plus personne. Peut-être que... »

Kevin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une cavalcade de pas résonna dans le couloir. Il sursauta, s'empara de son arme, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un groupe de délinquants paniqués surgissait du couloir adjacent.

« Kevin ! S'écria l'un d'eux en l'apercevant. Putain Kevin, on est dans la merde ! Les poulets sont entrés, ils ont buté tout le monde en bas, Foreman veut qu'on se replie au... »

Le délinquant vit alors Mysterion, un peu plus loin, armé et soutenant tant bien que mal un Kyle chancelant. Après un instant de flottement, tous les délinquants braquèrent leurs armes sur le héros, qui fit de même, ainsi que Kyle. A la grande stupeur des anciens larbins de Cartman, Kevin pointa sa mitraillette, non pas sur Mysterion, mais bel et bien sur eux. Son regard avait la dureté de la pierre.

« Baissez vos armes les mecs. Ça sert à rien de résister.

-Kevin ? Nom de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Ce que je fous ? J'essaye de sauver ma peau ! Alors maintenant vous lâchez vos armes et vous nous laissez passer, c'est clair ? »

Personne n'obéit. Les canons des revolvers et des autres armes à feu ne dévièrent pas une seconde du jeune garçon costumé à quelques mètres de là. Stan prit brusquement conscience que s'ils tiraient, Kyle et lui étaient morts à coup sûr. Son sang se glaça face à cette éventualité, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour empêcher sa main de trembler.

Celui qui semblait être le meneur du groupe regarda alternativement Mysterion, Kyle, et Kevin. Ses yeux inquiets s'accrochèrent à ceux du héros. Sous la capuche, et avec le masque, il était difficile de deviner dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait, mais Mysterion inspirait une telle peur chez les hommes de son univers que le délinquant crut lire dans son regard une promesse de meurtre. Il frissonna, et ses nerfs déjà ébranlés furent sur le point de lâcher. Pour retrouver contenance, il préféra se tourner vers Kevin.

« Tu aides Mysterion Kevin ? Dit-il d'une vois faussement confiante. C'est toi qui l'a fait entrer ici ? Saloperie de traître. Tu mérites la mort.

-Ah ouais ? Et bien si tu lâches pas ce flingue tout de suite, c'est toi qui est mort, et tous tes copains avec !

-Connard de junkie. Je te jure que quand Cartman saura ça, tu vas pleurer ta mère.

-Ça risque pas. Cartman est mort. »

Le délinquant cilla et sembla soudain moins sûr de lui. Derrière lui, ses amis lâchèrent des exclamations de surprise.

« Que...De quoi tu parles ?

-Cartman est mort, répéta Kevin fermement. Mort, crevé comme un chien, il est sûrement déjà arrivé en enfer. Il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne. Alors si t'es pas trop con, tu vas en profiter pour te faire la malle avec tes potes. »

Kevin avait mis toute sa persuasion dans ces phrases, mais il eut la certitude que ça n'avait pas marché. Les délinquants échangèrent des regards anxieux tout en s'accrochant à leurs armes, qu'ils ne baissèrent pas. Le délinquant-en-chef ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter, son revolver toujours pointé sur Mysterion, et Stan eut la certitude que s'il n'y avait pas eu la rumeur d'immortalité sur son compte, il serait déjà mort, et Kyle avec lui. Kevin le comprit aussi, et essaya à nouveau de sauver la situation.

« Soyez pas stupides les gars. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Nous tuer ? Vous pouvez pas tuer Mysterion, et vous savez que si vous blessez son copain, il va vous le faire payer. Vous savez ce qu'il a fait à Cartman ? Il l'a torturé à mort. Vous pouvez aller voir au quatrième si vous ne me croyez pas. »

La menace sembla fonctionner, du moins un peu. Les armes se détournèrent aussitôt de Stan et de Kyle, mais ce fut seulement pour être pointées unanimement sur Kevin. Le jeune drogué sentit la peur lui nouer les entrailles, et fit appel à tout son courage pour garder sa contenance.

« Bordel, sérieusement...Arrêtez vos conneries. Vous espérez quoi, là ? Ça va vous avancer à quoi de me tuer ?

-T'es qu'un traître, affirma le meneur avec une haine réelle dans la voix. Les traîtres ne méritent que la mort. »

Les autres approuvèrent d'une seule voix la sentence. Kevin sentait sa confiance en lui fondre comme neige au soleil. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que sa vie était en danger. Il avait déjà eu son lot de menaces de mort en bossant pour Ginelli, mais jamais il n'y avait eu tout un groupe de types dangereux prêts à lui faire la peau avec un tel enthousiasme. Sachant que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, le junkie voulut plaider sa cause, quand une voix aussi glaciale qu'une banquise se fit entendre.

« Cette fois ça suffit. Maintenant, vous allez lâcher vos armes, bande de petites merdes, ou je vous jure que vous allez rejoindre Cartman en enfer. »

Les regards lâchèrent Kevin pour se poser derrière lui, sur Mysterion, qui avait lâché sa prise sur Kyle et s'avançait maintenant vers eux dans toute sa terrifiante gloire. Son revolver était encore dans sa main, mais son bras pendait négligemment à ses côtés, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin d'un objet aussi vulgaire pour parvenir à ses fins. Sa cape, flottant derrière lui comme un manteau de ténèbres, le sang sur son costume, violemment écarlate, son visage dissimulé dans l'ombre, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux, effrayants, remplis de haine, de détermination et d'assurance. Plus tard, alors qu'ils seraient enfermés à la prison de South Park, les délinquants seraient tous unanimes à affirmer que jamais Mysterion n'avait autant ressemblé à une créature démoniaque.

Quand ils le virent approcher, tous braquèrent leurs armes sur le héros, mais celui-ci ne fit qu'en rire. Un rire sans joie qui plomba leur peu de confiance tout autant que ses paroles.

« Allons bon. Vous voulez tirer ? Allez-y, si vous y tenez ! Mais attention, si vous touchez Kyle, je vous jure que quand je reviendrai, la première chose que je ferai sera de vous retrouver pour vous arracher le cœur... »

Mysterion attendit, le regard lourd de menace. Personne n'osa bouger. Les mains qui tenaient les armes étaient clairement en train de trembler, et le meneur, malgré touts ses efforts, suait à grosses gouttes. Même Kevin semblait surpris et inquiet de la réaction du héros. Mysterion savoura son petit effet pendant quelques secondes, avant de poursuivre.

« Vous avez entendu Kevin ? Cartman est mort. Je l'ai tué parce qu'il a osé s'en prendre à mon ami. Maintenant, vous n'avez plus aucune raison de vous battre. Alors laissez tomber, rendez vous à la police, et oubliez toute cette histoire. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec des petites frappes dans votre genre.

-Si...Si tu crois qu'on va se rendre comme ça, tu te trompes ! Cria le meneur d'une voix frôlant dangereusement la panique. Tu te crois fort, mais nous on peut te plomber ! On peut encore gagner le combat ! »

Mysterion lui jeta un regard tellement plein de haine froide que le type regretta d'avoir parlé.

« Vous avez le choix. Soit vous lâchez vos armes et vous nous laissez passer. Soit vous résistez, et je vous donnerai un petit aperçu de ce que j'ai fait à Cartman, avant de vous envoyer le rejoindre. »

Il n'en dit pas plus sur ce qu'il avait prétendument infligé à Cartman, mais l'imagination des délinquants, décuplée par la peur, suffit à les calmer. Après quelques secondes d'incertitude, un des hommes laissa tomber son revolver à ses pieds, dans un claquement métallique. Il fut aussitôt imité par les autres, un par un, puis finalement par le meneur qui, ne se sentant plus soutenu, céda à son tour. Il était livide. Stan s'autorisa un léger sourire de satisfaction, avant de se tourner vers Kevin.

« Récupère les armes et balance-les par la fenêtre. »

Le junkie obéit. Les délinquants se laissèrent faire. Une odeur d'ammoniaque frappa les narines des garçons quand un des hommes perdit le contrôle de sa vessie. Ils avaient tous les yeux fixés sur Mysterion comme des souris hypnotisées par le regard du serpent, et attendaient avec effroi que quelque chose se passe. Leur libération, ou leur mort, ou quoi que le héros ait prévu sur eux.

Quand la dernière arme eut disparu, Mysterion les libéra enfin.

« Foutez-moi le camp. Allez vous rendre à la police. Je ne veux plus voir vos sales gueules à l'avenir, c'est clair ? »

Ils se sauvèrent comme un seul homme vers la sortie la plus proche. Stan crut même en voir un ou deux pleurer de soulagement. Le héros ne les quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre eux eut disparu de sa vue.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il perdit le contrôle de ses nerfs. Le jeune brun s'effondra sur ses genoux en tremblant de tous ses membres.

« Nom de Dieu...souffla t-il d'une voix incrédule. Nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu... »

L'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire le frappa de plein fouet, au point qu'il crut sérieusement qu'il allait se pisser dessus à son tour. Kyle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles reconnaissantes, que Stan n'entendit pas. Son cœur battait comme jamais auparavant. Son souffle se fit haletant. Sa vue se troubla. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il avait mal à la tête. Son cœur battait fort, tellement fort qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser, et il tremblait de tout son corps aussi.

« Putain de merde Marsh ! C'est pas le moment !

-Stan ? Stan, calme-toi ! »

Le jeune brun les entendait à peine. Sa tête bourdonnait. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire, et mille questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Et si son bluff n'avait pas marché ? Et si les autres avaient percé son manège à jour ? Et s'ils avaient tiré ? Et s'ils avaient tué Kyle ? Ou Kevin ? Ou lui-même ? Et s'il avait perdu le contrôle de ses paroles ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si.. ? Et si.. ?

Le visage de Kyle fut soudain devant ses yeux. Ses deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules. Les yeux paniqués de Stan plongèrent dans ceux, impérieux, de Kyle.

« Calme-toi ! Respire ! Doucement...Respire, allez ! »

Stan obéit. Sa poitrine se souleva et s'abaissa frénétiquement, et se concentrer sur ce mouvement calma peu à peu ses nerfs malmenés. Le monde lui parut plus clair, son cœur s'apaisa, ses tremblements se firent moins forts. Stan déglutit, inspira encore deux ou trois fois, très forts, avant de retrouver assez de maîtrise de lui-même pour pouvoir parler.

« Je...suis désolé...C'est juste que...je... »

La main de Kyle serra son épaule pour lui dire que le jeune roux comprenait sa réaction. Kevin n'était malheureusement pas aussi compatissant.

« Lève-toi tout de suite ! Ordonna t-il d'une voix furieuse. Si quelqu'un te voit en pleine crise de panique, on est tous morts ! »

Stan acquiesça misérablement et se releva tant bien que mal. Il avait les jambes qui tremblaient encore. Le jeune garçon aida Kyle à se relever à son tour, tout en essuyant la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front. Le roux voulut le rassurer.

« Tu as été parfait Stan, affirma t-il. Tu leur as foutu la trouille de leur vie.

-Ouais, ouais...Putain j'arrive pas à y croire. Je suis cinglé...

-Si tu ne l'avais pas fait on serait tous morts, insista Kyle d'une voix ferme. Faut que tu continues comme ça. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on s'en sortira.

-Je sais...Putain de merde...Je sais pas comment il fait, Kenny...

-Il fait comme il peut, c'est tout ! S'énerva Kevin. Maintenant arrête de criser et bouge ton cul, Marsh ! Les autres, ils vont sûrement dire à tout le monde qu'on est là ! Faut qu'on bouge, tout de suite ! »

Stan inspira profondément et resserra sa prise sur son meilleur ami et sur son flingue. Son cœur battait encore très fort. Ils se remirent en marche, nerveux, et Stan plus que les autres. Le jeune brun doutait de pouvoir recommencer son bluff une seconde fois.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient presque en vue des escaliers quand l'autre groupe les surprit. Cette fois ce n'était pas des petits délinquants peureux comme ceux que Stan avait su effrayer avec tant de brio. C'était certains des meilleurs agents de main de la pègre de South Park. Ceux qui auraient pu être postés au rez-de-chaussée avec les autres tueurs, mais qu'on avait finalement préféré réquisitionner aux autres étages en raison de leur habileté avec les armes à feu. Et des armes à feu, ils en avaient plein avec eux. Un véritable arsenal. Des mitraillettes, des pistolets, des fusils d'assaut, des grenades même, avec les munitions qui allaient de paire. Le groupe avait eu l'intention de se trouver un coin tranquille pour se barricader et tuer le plus de policiers qu'ils pourraient. Leur stupeur fut parfaitement sincère quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face avec Mysterion, Kyle Broflovski, et Kevin McCormick.<p>

« Bordel de...Qu'est-ce que vous... »

Il y eut un moment pendant lequel aucun des deux groupes ne fit le moindre geste. Kevin reconnut aussitôt leurs adversaires comme de véritables criminels, mortellement dangereux, et il sut tout de suite que le bluff de Stan ne fonctionnerait pas avec eux. Même si le brun n'avait pas été fragilisé par sa crise de panique, ces hommes-là ne céderaient jamais à Mysterion sans se battre.

« Mysterion ? Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

-Je croyais que Cartman s'en était débarrassé !

-Kevin, c'est quoi ce merdier ? Pourquoi tu es avec lui ? »

Le junkie fut incapable de trouver une excuse convenable. Stan et Kyle comprirent que ces types-là étaient bien plus redoutables que ceux de tout à l'heure. Ils étaient aussi plus nombreux, et bien mieux armés. Les deux garçons regardèrent autour d'eux avec effroi et virent une porte entrouverte sur leur gauche. Aucune idée d'où ça menait. Nulle part sûrement.

« Les gars, lança Kevin en essayant de cacher sa peur, est-ce que vous savez que Cartman est mort ? »

Seul un battement de cils de la part des hommes lui apporta une réponse. Aucun tireur ne dit un mot pendant un instant. Puis un des hommes au premier rang se tourna vers les autres.

«Tuons-les ! »

A ces paroles, Stan se précipita avec Kyle vers la porte à leur gauche, talonné par Kevin. Les hommes mirent, heureusement, un certain temps avant de saisir une arme prise au hasard dans leur arsenal, de la pointer, et de tirer. Juste le temps qu'il fallut pour Stan et Kevin pour refermer la porte derrière eux. Les deux garçons examinèrent avec affolement la pièce où ils venaient de débarquer, et sentirent la panique s'emparer d'eux quand ils constatèrent que c'était un cul-de-sac. Un bureau quelconque, avec dans le coin une vieille armoire poussiéreuse qui avait perdu ses portes. Kevin se jeta sur elle, imité par Stan, et même par Kyle, qui fit appel à toute la force qu'il pouvait trouver pour déplacer le meuble jusqu'à la porte. Il leur fallut, à ce qu'il leur semblait, une éternité pour la déplacer. Elle était lourde, ils étaient fatigués, et leurs ennemis trop proches. Mais peut-être que le ciel était avec eux. A peine l'objet avait-il bloqué la voie qu'un violent coup ébranlait la porte, et arrachait un cri de peur aux trois garçons. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. D'autres coups furent donnés, l'armoire résistait, malgré sa vieillesse, et les garçons échangèrent des sourires soulagés.

« Ouf...souffla Kevin. Ça va. Je crois qu'on a gagné un peu de... »

Une rafale de balle perça soudain la porte et traversa le bois pour se figer dans l'armoire. Quelques unes traverssèrent le meuble et parcourent la pièce avant de se figer dans le mur d'en face dans un bruit assourdissant. Si Kevin et les autres s'étaient tenus face à la porte, et non sur le côté, ils auraient été tués à coup sûr.

Kyle et Stan poussèrent des cris de peur. Kevin s'agrippa à son arme en se cambrant instinctivement. Les tirs s'arrêtèrent un instant, des voix rageuses se firent entendre de l'autre côté du mur, et cela recommença. L'armoire ne céda pas, mais elle se constellait de petits trous. A ce rythme-là, il ne faudrait que quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne soit foutue. Et il y avait fort à parier que leurs ennemis les tueraient aussitôt qu'ils auraient mis le pied dans la pièce. Ils devaient partir d'ici, et vite !

Sauf qu'il n'y avait nulle part où aller. La pièce n'avait qu'une seule porte, celle qu'ils venaient de barricader, et une fenêtre, inutile étant donné qu'ils étaient au cinquième étage et que sauter était exclu. Aucun objet pour les aider ici. Ils n'avaient que leurs armes, mais leurs ennemis étaient plus nombreux et mieux armés. Les trois garçons échangèrent des regards désespérés. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire.

Ils étaient fichus.

* * *

><p>Les forces de l'ordre avaient pu progresser relativement bien à travers le premier étage, mais les choses s'étaient corsées à partir du deuxième. Un groupe de sbires de Cartman, peu enclins à se laisser capturer sans lutter, avaient formés un petit groupe de résistance très déterminé. Rien d'insurmontable en vérité, mais le problème était qu'ils avaient des grenades à leur disposition, et une fâcheuse tendance à les balancer dans les escaliers pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Aussi, Yates et les autres ne pouvaient pas accéder à l'étage supérieur sans risquer leur peau, et l'intégrité du bâtiment en prime. Après discussion, il avait été décidé que la meilleure solution était celle qu'ils avaient nommé « l'infiltration Mysterion ». A savoir, utiliser la cage d'ascenseur pour entrer en douce. Sauf que dans la mesure où les portes d'ascenseur étaient à côté d'un escalier, il y avait constamment des gens à proximité susceptibles de ruiner leurs plans. Pourtant la brigade de Denver était confiante. Ils étaient sûrs de réussir à neutraliser ces types. Il leur fallait juste un peu de temps.<p>

Du temps oui. Beaucoup de temps. Foutu temps qui passait trop vite. Et toujours aucune nouvelle de Mysterion, ni de Kyle. Ni de l'hélicoptère. Yates avait téléphoné au commissaire, qui avait promis de faire le nécessaire. Sauf que Yates se sentait de moins en moins confiant au fur et à mesure que le temps, ce putain de temps, passait. Combien en fallait-il pour appeler les collègues des forces de l'ordre et obtenir un hélico ? Yates en vérité ne le savait pas, n'ayant jamais eu jusque là à prendre cette mesure, et cette incertitude l'inquiétait. Est-ce que vingt minutes était un délai normal ? La base aérienne la plus proche n'était pourtant pas loin. Un hélicoptère mettrait peut-être cinq minutes à venir ici. Alors où était-il, putain de merde ? Et où étaient Mysterion et Broflovski ?

Yates espérait de rien de grave n'était arrivé de leur côté. Vraiment, il n'espérait pas. Si Kyle mourait, alors leur mission n'aurait été finalement qu'un échec. Même s'ils avaient réussi un beau coup de filet avec les tueurs du rez-de-chaussée. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui importait. Perdre Kyle, c'était accorder la victoire à Cartman, et pour Mysterion, c'était la pire des blessures. Yates n'était pas stupide. Il avait compris très vite la nature du lien qui unissait les deux garçons. C'était assez évident même. Alors si Kyle mourait, la justice n'aurait pas seulement perdu un jeune garçon innocent. Elle perdrait son héros aussi. Le sergent savait que la perte de l'être aimé pouvait briser un homme, surtout quand il y avait un sentiment de culpabilité associé au deuil. Perdre Kyle, c'était perdre Mysterion. Yates en avait la certitude absolue.

« Sergent Yates ? Préparez-vous, on va lancer l'assaut. »

Yates opina et se prépara, sans cesser une seconde de cogiter. Il était inquiet. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Bon Dieu, il espérait que tout allait bien pour Mysterion !

* * *

><p>« Bordel de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » paniqua Stan.<p>

Les rafales de balles continuaient à percer le meuble en entraînant un nuage de poussière dans leur sillage. Énervé, Kevin s'empara de sa mitraillette et tira à son tour. La majorité de ses balles arrivèrent sur les murs, mais quelques unes traversèrent l'armoire et la porte. Ils crurent entendre un cri de douleur de l'autre côté, les cris se calmèrent, mais après quelques secondes de doute, l'assaut reprit. Kevin répliqua aussitôt, en faisant bien attention à rester hors de portée, mais en voyant le meuble bloquant la porte gagner quelques trous supplémentaires, il comprit que sa stratégie n'allait pas du tout les aider.

Kyle s'était affalé à terre, pâle comme un mort, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il était tellement fatigué. Il n'en pouvait plus des combats, de la violence, et de la mort. Il en avait eu plus que son compte, plus qu'il n'en fallait pour remplir une vie. Est-ce que ce n'était pas assez d'avoir été kidnappé, torturé, et violé par un psychopathe ? Pourquoi fallait-il aussi qu'il meure comme un rat pris au piège dans cette pièce ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi sa vie avait-elle pris un tour si dramatique ?

Kyle pensa à Kenny, son cher Kenny, prisonnier de McElroy, et son désespoir s'intensifia. Il aurait tout donné pour l'avoir avec lui dans cette pièce, pour se blottir dans ses bras, pour se sentir protégé, aimé, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait pu subir. Si seulement ça avait été lui, venu le sauver...Il était sûr que Kenny aurait su le mettre en sécurité, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Le jeune roux croisa le regard de Stan, vêtu du costume de Mysterion, en apparence identique au super-héros immortel de la ville de South Park. Mais pour Kyle, son meilleur ami n'avait vraiment rien de commun avec Mysterion. Il était trop sensible, trop nerveux, trop...mou. Kenny ne faisait pas que porter le costume du héros, il en était le prolongement, l'incarnation vivante du justicier mystérieux, un bloc de muscles, de nerfs, et de détermination. Stan, lui, ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il était : un adolescent terrifié déguisé en super-héros, mais qui n'en possédait ni la force, ni l'allure. C'était normal que Stan n'ait pas réussi à le sauver. Il n'était pas Mysterion. Il allait mourir pour rien.

Stan sembla comprendre ce à quoi Kyle pensait, et un éclair de volonté apparut soudain dans son regard. Il se redressa, les dents serrées, et parcourut la pièce du regard, à la recherche du moindre objet qui pourrait les aider. Kyle eut honte de lui tout à coup. Comment pouvait-il penser de telles choses sur Stan ? Comment osait-il reprocher à Stan de ne pas être Kenny ? Stan, son meilleur ami, qui risquait sa vie pour le sauver. Qui ne possédait aucun pouvoir, qui n'était même pas réellement concerné par la lutte mortelle entre Mysterion et Cartman, et qui pourtant avait quand même tout risqué pour les aider ! Il avait failli mourir en bas, face au gros lard ! A ce souvenir, le jeune juif rectifia aussitôt son jugement. Stan était un héros. Il en avait l'étoffe. Il avait su montrer autant de courage que Kenny, peut-être même plus encore. Stan était un vrai héros.

Mais c'était quand même dommage qu'il ait à mourir en héros aussi.

Kyle poussa un profond soupir. Mourir. Il en avait rêvé pendant ces trois jours de tortures. Il avait même prié pour que ça arrive. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que cela lui arrive maintenant ? Après avoir effleuré la liberté ? Après avoir eu une chance d'échapper à sa prison ? Mourir en compagnie de Stan, et de Kevin, dont la seule erreur avait été de vouloir l'aider. Dieu était-il cruel à ce point-là ? Kyle se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus envie de mourir. Il avait tellement envie de rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa famille, reprendre une vie normale, avec l'amitié de Stan et l'amour de Kenny. Mais cela n'arriverait plus. Les balles continuaient de cribler le mur, la poussière volait partout, l'armoire ressemblait de plus en plus à un gruyère en bois, Kevin essayait bien de répliquer, mais ses efforts étaient inutiles. Dans quelques minutes, les tueurs seraient là et pourraient les abattre comme des lapins.

Kyle regarda le revolver qu'il tenait encore à la main et repensa à la mort de Cartman. Un profond sentiment de satisfaction remplaça alors son désespoir. Il parvint même à esquisser un sourire. Au moins, il ne serait pas mort pour rien. Il avait réussi à éliminer ce fils de pute. Ce sale fils de pute dégueulasse et plein de gras, Kyle l'avait tué en une pression du doigt ! Il lui avait fait payer tout ce qu'il avait fait à Kenny, et à lui-même, et à tous ces gens inconnus dont il avait brisé les vies ! Toutes ces morts, toutes ces souffrances, toute cette peur et cette violence, finies maintenant ! South Park pourrait enfin retrouver sa tranquillité d'autrefois. Jamais le jeune roux ne s'était senti aussi fier de lui, et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir partager son triomphe avec Kenny. Un autre regret le frappa. C'était de ne pas pouvoir tuer Jim McElroy. Ça lui aurait fait tellement plaisir, de débarrasser la Terre de ce cinglé, comme il s'était débarrassé de Cartman.

« Kyle ! Kevin ! S'écria Stan. Par ici, vite ! »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le brun, qui était en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre à grand renfort de coups de poing. Pendant un instant, ils se demandèrent si Stan avait l'intention de les faire sauter, mais ils se rendirent compte qu'il y avait une structure métallique juste devant la fenêtre. Kyle s'approcha en chancelant, imité par Kevin, et les yeux du junkie s'arrondirent de surprise.

« L'escalier de secours ?

-Oui ! On peut passer par là ! Vite, il faut qu'on se dépêche !

-Attends une seconde ! On peut pas se fier à ce truc ! Il va s'effondrer si on marche dessus ! Il est pourri !

-Tu as une meilleure idée ? Tu préfères rester ici et te faire plomber par les autres enfoirés ? »

Kevin serra les dents mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. Les balles continuaient de voler dans la pièce, au point que les épaules du junkie étaient couvertes d'une fine poussière blanche. Il hésita longuement, ses yeux passèrent de Kyle à Stan, de l'escalier à la porte, et sa décision fut rapidement prise. Il fallait essayer les escaliers. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Quitte à crever, autant que ça soit en essayant de fuir. Mais c'était quand même un risque énorme qu'ils allaient prendre. Un type que Kevin connaissait était mort la semaine précédente dans l'immeuble d'à côté en faisant le mariole sur le même genre de truc, et une chute de vingt mètres, ça ne pardonnait pas. A eux trois, ils pesaient combien au juste ? Est-ce que ce machin rouillé allait supporter ? Pas sûr...

Une rafale plus violente que les autres le tira de sa réflexion. Stan était déjà dehors, et il était en train d'aider Kyle à franchir la fenêtre. Kevin crut entendre la structure grincer dangereusement quand les pieds du roux se posèrent sur les marches. Stan l'entendit aussi, et se crispa, mais l'escalier tenait bon. Ou en tout cas, il ne s'était pas effondré, ce qui était une bonne chose.

« Allez, viens Kevin ! »

Le jeune drogué hésita, et regarda longuement l'escalier ainsi que le chemin qu'ils devaient parcourir. L'image de son collègue mort écrasé passa devant ses yeux, il frémit, persuadé qu'ils allaient se tuer s'ils essayaient de courir sur ce truc. Kevin resta silencieux un instant, et la décision s'imposa alors d'elle-même.

« Partez devant ! Cria t-il. Je vous couvre ! Je vous rejoindrai quand vous serez arrivés là-haut !

-Hein ? Non, arrête tes conneries ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

-Si on monte à trois là-dessus, on va se faire tuer aussi ! Allez-y je vous dit ! Y a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Stan songea à protester, mais un simple regard vers l'armoire à deux doigts de céder le convainquit de suivre la décision de Kevin. Kyle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, les garçons échangèrent un dernier regard avec leur allié. Il n'y avait plus grand chose en lui du toxicomane lâche et égoïste qu'ils avaient connus autrefois. Peut-être que c'était la reconnaissance qui altérait leur jugement, ou bien peut-être le simple lien unissant deux personnes luttant côte à côte pour leur survie. Mais en cet instant, alors que la vie ou la mort avaient autant de chance de venir achever cette aventure, Kyle et Stan se disaient que Kevin n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à son frère.

« Foutez le camp ! Répéta le junkie. Tout de suite ! »

Stan hocha la tête et se mit en marche, en entraînant son ami avec lui. Ils grimacèrent en même temps en constatant que chacun de leur pas était ponctué d'un grincement menaçant de l'escalier. Kevin les regarda partir avec une certaine inquiétude, mais quand il constata que les deux garçons arrivaient à avancer sans tout faire sauter, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

« Bon. C'est cool. »

Il se tourna vers la porte et saisit sa mitraillette à pleines mains. Il avait peur. Peur que cet escalier ne s'écroule avant qu'il ne puisse se sauver. Peur de se faire tuer avant de pouvoir fuir. Peur que Stan et Kyle ne meurent connement, rendant tous leurs efforts inutiles. Il ne pouvait rien y faire maintenant. Mais quitte à mourir, autant que ça soit en se battant. Kevin pointa son arme sur la porte et tira. Les balles surgirent dans un rugissement d'enfer et percèrent à travers la porte, déjà bien amochée. Il entendit nettement un cri de douleur, sourit, et continua à tirer sur ses ennemis. En cet instant, il ne pensait plus du tout à la drogue. Il regrettait simplement que son frère ne soit pas dans cette pièce à ses côtés. Ça aurait eu tellement de gueule, Kevin et Kenny McCormick, dans son costume de Mysterion, canardant ces connards ensemble, comme deux frères !

* * *

><p>« Mitch ! »<p>

Yates ne put s'empêcher de hurler ce nom quand il vit son meilleur ami et collègue s'effondrer en criant, la jambe réduite en charpie par une grenade. A seulement une dizaine de mètres de là, le délinquant boutonneux blême de terreur qui venait de la lancer fit mine d'en prendre une autre dans son arsenal. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Yates se jeta sur lui, imité par deux autres policiers, et leurs efforts combinés ne tardèrent pas à neutraliser l'agresseur. Haletant, le sergent lui passa les menottes, sans prêter attention à ses gémissements de douleur, et lui donna même un coup de pied dans les côtes histoire de le faire taire. Yates n'était pourtant pas le genre de flic qui malmenait les gens à terre. En temps normal, il était même le premier à engueuler les collègues qui faisaient ce genre de choses. Mais cette nuit n'avait rien d'une nuit normale.

« Mitch ? Mitch est-ce que ça va ? »

L'adjoint du sergent secoua la tête, les traits contractés de douleur. Ses mains étaient crispées contre sa jambe gauche, réduite désormais à un amas de chair sanguinolente et légèrement brûlée. Mortellement inquiet, Yates s'agenouilla près de lui pour voir la blessure de plus près.

« Bordel...Un médecin, vite ! Il nous faut un médecin ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?

-Ils sont tous dehors, répondit un autre policier. Près des ambulances, dans la rue.

-Nom de Dieu...Mitch, écoute. Écoute-moi ! Je vais t'emmener dehors, ok ? En bas, près des docteurs, pour qu'ils te soignent ta jambe. Si je te porte, tu penses que tu vas pouvoir y arriver ?

-Je...Je sais pas...Peut-être...

-Alors c'est bon. Viens, vite ! »

Le sergent Yates glissa le bras droit de son ami par dessus sa propre épaule et l'aida à se relever, doucement. Mitch dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Il prit appui au maximum sur sa jambe valide, prit quelques grandes inspirations pour se donner du courage, avant de faire signe à Yates qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Le sergent se mit en route, en essayant d'être à la fois assez rapide pour arriver aux secours le plus vite possible, tout en étant assez lent pour ne pas aggraver la blessure de Mitch. Les autres policiers s'écartèrent de leur route avec des regards d'encouragement et de compassion. Derrière lui, Yates entendait encore les cris de rage des sbires de Cartman qu'ils venaient de neutraliser, non sans de terribles efforts. Et ce n'était pas encore fini. Ils n'étaient encore qu'au deuxième étage, il en restait quatre à libérer, avec certains des pires criminels de la ville qui s'y cachaient, prêts à massacrer du poulet toute la nuit s'il le fallait.

Soudain très las, Yates se demanda s'il n'allait pas passer le reste de la nuit près de Mitch, dans l'ambulance.

* * *

><p>« Putain, c'est pas stable ! » souffla Stan en se crispant imperceptiblement.<p>

Kyle serra les dents et dut se retenir pour ne pas devenir insultant. Il s'en rendait bien compte, que l'escalier n'était pas stable ! Il n'était pas complètement con ! Mais il ne dit rien, préférant s'accrocher de son mieux à son ami, tout en priant Dieu pour qu'il ne leur fasse pas la mauvaise blague de les faire mourir à cause de l'effondrement d'un vieil escalier. Après les épreuves auxquelles ils avaient survécu, ce serait un comble !

Stan se rendait pleinement compte que Kevin n'avait pas exagéré en disant que l'escalier était pourri et dangereux. C'était une vieille structure rouillée et grinçante, complètement instable, qui tanguait et crissait à chacun de leur pas. Stan ne pouvait que se féliciter que lui et Kyle soient plutôt minces. En fait, Kyle était même carrément maigre après ces trois jours de captivité. Heureusement. Si ça avait été Cartman qui avait essayé de grimper ce truc, il y avait fort à parier qu'il aurait tout détruit en posant simplement un orteil dessus. Stan pouffa, s'empêcha d'entamer un rire hystérique, moins à cause de l'incongruité de la chose que parce qu'il avait peur que le moindre souffle de trop ne fasse céder la structure métallique.

Crr-Crr. Un grincement constant, peu rassurant, qui leur rappelait qu'ils étaient au cinquième étage, soit à une quinzaine de mètres du sol, et que la moindre chute pourrait bien leur être fatale. Stan n'osa pas regarder en bas. Il ne valait mieux pas. A la place, il préféra se concentrer sur les marches qu'il grimpait, tâtant du bout des orteils chacune d'elle avant d'oser poser son poids dessus. Il était terriblement nerveux. A chaque seconde, il s'attendait à entendre un craquement plus fort que les autres et à sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Une marche. Une autre. Poser un pied, écouter le grincement, attendre une chute qui ne venait pas. Poser son poids sur le pied, lever l'autre, le poser sur la marche suivante. Entendre la structure protester, pas seulement là où il posait ses pieds, mais partout, en haut, en bas, contre les murs. Penser à cet homme mort, penser à la chute, faire taire les battements affolés de son cœur. Remarquer à quel point les joints fixant l'escalier au bâtiment étaient rouillés. S'accrocher à Kyle, l'aider à monter, tout en s'efforçant de le maintenir à une certaine distance pour que leurs poids combinés ne soient pas de trop. Entendre les coups de feu en bas, se demander comment allait Kevin, se demander ce qu'il ferait si l'escalier s'effondrait avant qu'il ne puisse monter. Tendre l'oreille et ne pas entendre d'hélicoptère, s'interroger, puis se dire qu'il fallait avancer, coûte que coûte, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Une marche. Une autre marche. Putain, il y en avait combien ? Ils en avaient grimpé combien pour le moment ? Dix ? Vingt ? Comment savoir ? Stan n'osait pas regarder en arrière. Kyle derrière lui, le suivait docilement, ans rien montrer de sa peur, si ce n'était que sa main s'accrochait à celle de Stan avec force. Ils ne devaient plus être loin maintenant. Du moins ils l'espéraient.

Une fenêtre tout à coup sur le mur. La même fenêtre que celle qu'ils avaient franchie tout à l'heure, sauf que celle-là était fermée, et ébréchée. Des rayures blanches parsemaient le verre en formant comme une toile d'araignée. En conséquence, on ne voyait pas grand chose à travers, mais quand Stan arriva à ce niveau, son regard traversa le verre brisé par pure curiosité. Personne à l'intérieur. Couloir vide. Une chance. Stan venait tout juste de réaliser que s'il y avait eu des gens à cet endroit, lui et Kyle auraient pu se faire tuer, simplement en passant devant la fenêtre. Ça aurait été vraiment une mort à la con.

« Stan ? Demanda Kyle d'une voix pressante. On peut continuer ? »

Le brun tiqua, puis acquiesça, avant de reprendre son ascension. Il essaya de retrouver son calme. Si lui et Kyle avaient réussi à grimper un étage, alors le reste ne devrait pas leur poser problème. Le QG de Cartman était un immeuble de six étages. Ils avaient pris l'escalier au cinquième. Ils venaient de passer devant la fenêtre du sixième. Stan leva les yeux et constata qu'il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de marches jusqu'au toit. Rien d'insurmontable. L'escalier n'avait pas cédé. Il grinçait beaucoup pourtant, de plus en plus même.

Est-ce que c'était juste une idée à lui ? Où est-ce que les structures étaient de plus en plus fragiles à chacun de leur pas ? D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'y avait pas une loi de physique qui disait que plus un truc est long, plus il est fragile ? Oh non, bordel, il devait arrêter de penser à ça ! Ils y étaient presque ! Il voyait le rebord du toit, là-haut !

Encore une marche. Bordel, ça grinçait fort ! Poser le pied, sentir la marche trembler, inspirer bien fort pour résister à l'envie de franchit en courant les derniers mètres. Une autre marche. Kyle chancelait, derrière. Non Kyle, ne t'effondre pas, accroche-toi ! Encore une marche. Voilà, ça tenait. Une autre. Plus que cinq. Doucement, doucement... Ils s'approchaient. Stan aurait pu s'agripper à la rambarde du toit et se tracter à la seule force de ses bras. Il hésita à le faire, mais se rappela que Kyle avait besoin de lui. Ne pas se presser. Grimper une autre marche. Sentir l'escalier s'ébranler.

Un grincement perça le silence, un grincement très très fort, qui paralysa de terreur les deux garçons. Oh, bordel de merde... Stan ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en bas, vit que lui et Kyle étaient vraiment très haut, sentit ses entrailles se nouer, et poussa un gémissement. L'escalier tanguait sérieusement maintenant. Le jeune brun crut entendre quelque chose lâcher. Il poussa un cri de terreur et, obéissant à son impulsion, lâcha la main de Kyle et sauta en l'air. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au rebord du toit. Il se sentit glisser à cause des gants, fit taire sa panique, serra ses phalanges de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à sentir sa prise s'affirmer. Puis, par une contraction violente des bras ainsi que grâce à l'élan qu'il prit en pressant ses pieds contre le mur, il réussit à faire une sorte de saut maladroit qui l'amena de l'autre côté du rebord, sur le toit. Le tout lui avait demandé moins de cinq secondes.

« Stan ! » cria Kyle.

La panique s'empara du jeune roux lorsque son ami disparut de sa vue. L'escalier grinçait et bougeait dangereusement sous ses pieds, au point que Kyle, déjà peu solide sur ses jambes, se sentit flancher. Mais aussitôt, Stan refit son apparition. Sa tête surgit au dessus du rebord du toit ses bras se tendirent aussitôt vers son ami.

« Kyle, saute ! »

Le roux obéit sans même réfléchir. Il prit un vague élan et s'élança, presque choqué malgré lui quand il réalisa à quel point il était faible, et à quel point ses jambes n'étaient plus capables de le lancer au delà de quelques centimètres. Heureusement, les bras de Stan n'étaient pas loin. Kyle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son ami, qui s'accrocha à lui à son tour. Le brun grimaça et tira, très fort, jusqu'à ce que Kyle se sente voler. Le jeune juif pressa ses pieds contre le mur à la recherche d'un point d'appui, Stan le tira, et leurs efforts s'avérèrent suffisants. Kyle se sentit basculer contre le rebord, le sol s'élança vers lui, il atterrit brusquement tête la première sur le béton en lâchant une exclamation de soulagement. Près de lui, Stan poussa un cri de triomphe.

« Nom de Dieu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Un violent grincement résonna non loin d'eux les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de se pencher au dessus de la rambarde pour regarder ce qui se passait. L'escalier tanguait et chancelait comme s'il avait été pris dans une tempête. Le bruit était assourdissant, au point de presque couvrir les coups de feu plus bas. Un claquement les fit sursauter, la structure pencha doucement. Terrifiés, les deux garçons s'attendirent à ce que l'escalier s'effondre pour de bon, mais après quelques interminables secondes, le bruit se calma, et la structure se stabilisa.

Ils mirent un bon moment avant de comprendre que l'escalier avait retrouvé son équilibre. Un équilibre précaire, qu'un rien pouvait anéantir, mais un équilibre quand même. Sauf que maintenant, au lieu d'être accolé au rebord du toit comme précédemment, le sommet de l'escalier se trouvait à presque deux mètres d'eux. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais...

« Est-ce que Kevin va pouvoir monter jusqu'ici ? » demanda Stan anxieusement.

Kyle sentit son estomac se nouer. Il n'en avait aucune idée. L'escalier semblait si fragile qu'un simple coup de vent aurait pu le détruire pour de bon.

Et aucun hélicoptère en vue.

* * *

><p>Depuis combien de temps ils étaient partis, les deux autres ? Cinq minutes ? Dix ? Moins que ça ? Kevin n'en savait foutrement rien. C'était difficile de mesurer le temps qui passait quand on se faisait tirer dessus comme un lapin, et que la seule protection était une putain d'armoire déglinguée. Armoire qui ne ressemblait plus à rien maintenant. Le jeune homme serra les dents, réfléchit longuement, et finit par abaisser sa mitraillette, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas se mettre dans la ligne de mire de ses ennemis.<p>

Bon, là il était temps de dégager.

Il se détourna de la porte et se précipita sur la fenêtre. L'escalier était toujours là, au moins. S'il ne s'était pas effondré, alors ça voulait dire qu'il supporterait le poids de Kevin. En tout cas, il fallait l'espérer. Mais...Est-ce que Broflovski et Marsh étaient arrivés là-haut ? Où est-ce qu'il était encore en train de grimper ? Si c'était le cas, ils feraient mieux de se bouger le cul, parce que Kevin n'allait pas rester dans cette pièce une seconde de plus que nécessaire ! Le junkie passa sa tête par la fenêtre et se tordit le cou pour essayer de voir quelque chose au dessus de lui. Il ne voyait rien. Il ne voyait rien parce qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de voir ce qu'il y avait en haut de cet escalier. Aucun moyen de savoir si les deux adolescents étaient arrivés en sécurité sur le toit. Kevin tendit l'oreille, mais le raffut provoqué par les armes à feu était tellement fort qu'il n'entendait pas davantage ce qui se passait sur la structure métallique rouillée. Putain de merde.

Un bruit de bois brisé le fit soudain sursauter. Il se retourna, pour constater avec horreur que l'armoire était en train de partir en morceau. Déjà, un trou énorme était apparu dans la barricade, et un visage déformé par la haine apparut dans l'ouverture. Kevin sentit son sang se glacer. Cette fois, plus le choix. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il mit sa mitraillette en bandoulière, prit une profonde inspiration, enjamba la fenêtre, et posa les pieds sur les marches de l'escalier de secours. Il sentit tout de suite la chose tanguer sous son poids, faillit perdre l'équilibre, se rattrapa à la rambarde, et paniqua quand il se rendit compte que ce truc bougeait et grinçait comme aucun escalier ne devrait jamais le faire.

« Oh, nom de Dieu de bordel de merde... »

Dans le même temps, il y eut un bruit qui ressemblait à une explosion. Les derniers vestiges de l'armoire s'éparpillèrent dans toute la pièce, un nuage de poussière se souleva, masquant partiellement le groupe d'hommes armés qui venait de faire irruption, en écrasant un amas de débris sous leurs pas. A cette vision, Kevin sentit les derniers vestiges de son sang-froid s'évaporer. Tant pis pour les deux autres, tant pis pour l'escalier, tant pis pour les cinq putains d'étages qui le séparaient de la terre ferme. Il fallait fuir ! Tout de suite !

Kevin se mit à courir. Il entendit clairement derrière lui le rugissement des armes pointées sur sa personne. Il crut même sentir une balle le frôler, et cela ne fit que le convaincre d'accélérer le mouvement. Kevin était rapide, il n'avait que deux étages à monter, en temps normal, il aurait pu arriver sur le toit en moins de cinq secondes. Mais c'était cinq secondes de trop pour l'escalier agonisant, qui, sous la pression, finit par céder pour de bon, alors que le jeune drogué n'avait parcouru que la moitié du chemin.

Kevin se sentit perdre pied. Le monde autour de lui sembla bouger tandis que l'escalier s'effondrait, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Il poussa un hurlement de terreur, continua de courir, pour rien étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Tous ses instincts lui crièrent qu'il allait mourir s'il restait un seul instant de plus sur cette structure qui s'écrasait. Mais où pouvait-il aller ?

Son regard accrocha quelque chose sur le mur, face à lui. Une fenêtre. Une fenêtre ébréchée. La fenêtre du sixième étage. Sa dernière chance. Qui s'éloignait au fur et à mesure que l'escalier sombrait. Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, car la moindre fraction de seconde de réflexion lui serait sûrement fatale, Kevin se précipita sur elle et sauta.

Il vola, littéralement, au dessus du vide pendant un court instant. Puis il heurta le mur violemment, en point d'en avoir le souffle coupé, se sentit glisser vers la mort, quand sa main accrocha presque par hasard le rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'accrocha de toute ses forces à cette planche de salut, cria quand l'articulation de son épaule l'élança au moment où sa chute fut stoppée. Non loin de là, il entendit un bruit de métal qui s'effondre, comme un son sorti des enfers, sentit son cœur louper quelques battements, et n'osa pas regarder en bas. Ses pieds battaient à plus de quinze mètres du sol. Sa main glissait. L'autre main jaillit comme un éclair pour s'emparer à son tour du rebord et soulager un peu son bras tremblant. C'était douloureux comme position. Kevin fit un violent effort musculaire pour se tracter, arriva à se soulever jusqu'aux épaules, mais sentit le découragement s'emparer de lui quand il se rendit compte que la putain de fenêtre était fermée. Comment est-ce qu'il était censé entrer alors qu'il avait les bras occupés à le garder en vie ? Il lâcha la pression dans ses bras, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, et resta suspendu dans les airs, effrayé.

« Marsh ! Hurla t-il. Viens m'aider ! Vite ! »

Il attendit, terrifié, le regard pointé vers le haut, attendant de voir apparaître le garçon qui l'avait entraîné avec lui dans ce merdier. Il attendit, de longues secondes. Personne ne se montra. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, tellement mal. Il ne pouvait pas rester là !

« Marsh ! Broflovski ! Vous êtes là ? »

Personne. Aucune réponse. Cette fois les entrailles de Kevin se nouèrent tellement fort qu'il crut qu'il allait pleurer. Où est-ce qu'ils étaient, ces deux petits cons ? Pourquoi ne venaient-ils pas l'aider ? Est-ce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu ? Pas possible, ils avaient forcément entendu ce putain d'escalier s'écrouler, avec le boucan que ça avait fait ! Où étaient-ils, nom de Dieu ?

« Marsh ? Broflovski ? »

Est-ce qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à destination ? Ils n'étaient quand même pas encore sur l'escalier quand tout s'était effondré ? Non, pas possible, Kevin les aurait vu pendant son ascension ! Il les aurait entendu ! Ils étaient forcément sur le toit, c'était obligé, alors putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne venaient pas ? Ils n'avaient quand même pas l'intention de le laisser crever là comme un chien ?

« Marsh... »

Ses mains étaient moites. Elles glissaient. Il commençait à avoir des crampes dans les bras. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps. Il avait besoin d'aide, vite. Où étaient-ils ?

Un visage apparut soudain par-dessus le toit. Une figure pâle et terrifiée, aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, qui sembla redoubler de terreur en voyant le frère aîné de Kenny suspendu à quinze mètres du sol, condamné à s'écraser si personne ne lui venait en aide. Kevin lâcha un cri où se mêlaient la peur et le soulagement.

« Broflovski ! Aide-moi ! Je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps ! »

Le jeune juif ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et regarda précipitamment autour de lui. Il disparut un instant de la vue de Kevin, qui crut bien que l'amant de son frère allait le laisser tomber, au sens littéral du terme. Mais il se trompait. Au moment où il crut qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir supporter son propre poids une seconde de plus, Kyle réapparut au dessus de lui, et balança vers lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à un gros tuyau de caoutchouc.

« Attrape ! » cria t-il, ou du moins c'était ce que Kevin crut comprendre.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un tel ordre de toute façon. Au moment où le tuyau passa à sa portée, il s'en empara comme d'une bouée de sauvetage. Kevin s'empressa d'enrouler ses cuisses autour de l'objet pour mieux s'y accrocher, et lâcha une exclamation de soulagement quand ses bras furent un peu libérés de la pression de son propre poids. Au dessus de lui, Kyle grimaça. Il avait enroulé le tuyau autour de la rambarde et tirait dessus de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le lâcher. Mais il avait du mal, c'était clair et net. Où était passé ce petit connard de Marsh ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas les aider ?

Kevin s'interrogea brièvement, mais décida que le plus important pour le moment, c'était de se mettre à l'abri. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à grimper le long du tuyau, en serrant tellement fort ses doigts qu'il était certain d'avoir des crampes. Mais les crampes étaient bien le dernier de ses soucis. Toute son attention était focalisée sur ce foutu tuyau qui glissait ça lui rappelait les cours d'athlétisme du lycée, et la montée à la corde lisse. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il était à vingt mètres du sol, et il n'y avait pas de matelas en mousse pour le réceptionner s'il venait à lâcher prise. Il ne devait pas lâcher prise. Non, hors de question. Il devait monter, monter, monter...

Le sommet l'accueillit comme une récompense. Sa main agrippa la rambarde et ne la lâcha pas. Il posa un pied sur le rebord, puis l'autre, savoura cette libération comme jamais il n'avait savouré l'héroïne, et finalement enjamba le tout pour atterrir sur le toit en béton, bien stable, bien ferme sous ses pieds. Il tremblait tellement qu'il tomba à genoux une fois arrivé en sécurité, et s'accorda un instant pour bénir le sol dur et crasseux sur lequel il se trouvait. Il sentit une présence s'agenouiller près de lui, reconnut Kyle Broflovski sans avoir à le regarder, et lâcha une exclamation de reconnaissance.

« Putain de merde...Plus jamais...Tu entends mec ? Plus jamais un truc pareil... »

Puis le flux d'adrénaline retomba, le contrecoup de l'aventure frappa de plein fouet Kevin, qui se sentit soudain très fatigué. Il inspira plusieurs fois, le temps de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur, puis regarda Kyle. Le jeune roux ne le regardait pas, lui. Il avait les yeux fixés sur un point à quelques mètres de là. Kevin réalisa alors deux choses en même temps. D'une, le juif avait l'air absolument terrorisé, ce qui était étrange compte tenu du fait qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés tous les trois sains et saufs sur ce toit. De deux, il avait à la main le revolver qui avait autrefois appartenu à Will, et il le pointait droit devant lui vers cette même chose qu'il fixait avec tellement de peur.

Kevin regarda à son tour dans cette direction. Il vit Stan Marsh, toujours dans son costume de Mysterion, placé juste devant Kyle, revolver à la main, comme pour le protéger de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un. Ou de plusieurs personnes. De trois personnes qui se tenaient devant eux, à quelques mètres de là, et qui braquaient des armes de gros calibre sur eux. Trois criminels. Trois criminels que le jeune drogué reconnut tout de suite, à sa grande horreur.

« Kevin ? Putain de merde, c'est une blague ? »

C'était Ginelli.

* * *

><p>Yates apprit avec un soulagement manifeste que la blessure de Mitch, bien que grave, n'était pas mortelle, et qu'en partant aussitôt pour l'hôpital il y avait même de bonnes chance de lui sauver sa jambe. Il ordonna aux infirmiers et aux docteurs de ne pas perdre une seconde, ce qu'ils firent. Le sergent regarda le véhicule disparaître de sa vue dans le hurlement des sirènes, apaisé, en souhaitant silencieusement à son ami de se rétablir au plus vite.<p>

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant de l'autre côté de l'immeuble le fit sursauter. Après quelques secondes de stupeur, il se précipita en avant, imité par quelques policiers restés dehors. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Une explosion ? Encore un abruti avec des grenades ? Il y avait peut-être des blessés ! Et Mysterion et Kyle Broflovski, où est-ce qu'ils étaient passés ?

Yates tourna le coin de l'immeuble et mit à certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un long objet métallique brisé en plusieurs morceaux occupait toute l'allée, et il y avait encore dans l'air cette sorte de pression qui suit un choc vertigineux. Yates regarda longuement l'objet, s'avança en prenant d'infinies précautions, en s'assurant au passage que personne n'avait été blessé. Ce n'était pas le cas, heureusement, mais à quelques mètres de là, appuyé contre l'immeuble d'à côté, un policier semblait en état de choc.

« Ça va ? S'enquit Yates.

-O...Ouais ça va...Nom de Dieu...Ce truc est passé juste à côté de moi...Il a faillit m'écraser...Saloperie...

-C'était quoi ça ?

-L'escalier de secours...Pourri...Quelqu'un a du vouloir grimper... »

Quelqu'un ? Qui donc ? Soudain nerveux, Yates regarda attentivement au sol, mais ne vit aucune trace d'une présence humaine sous les débris. Il leva les yeux, crut percevoir quelque chose en hauteur, mais il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour voir nettement ce que c'était. Yates fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de ses jumelles, et les porta à ses yeux. Ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Un homme, un homme jeune, accroché au rebord de la fenêtre du sixième étage. Mysterion ? Non. Pas de cape. Qui alors ? Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière pour voir clairement son visage. Sûrement un délinquant quelconque. Il avait du vouloir s'enfuir par l'escalier de secours et le faire s'effondrer. Et maintenant il était coincé, six étages au dessus du sol.

« Il va se tuer, marmonna le sergent. Il ne tiendra pas le coup s'il reste accroché comme ça. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne passait pas par la fenêtre du sixième étage ? Elle était fermée ? Il n'y avait personne pour l'aider ? Yates songea à courir jusqu'au sixième étage pour lui donner un coup de main, même si avec les combats dans l'immeuble, il y avait peu de chance qu'il arrive à temps pour sauver ce malheureux type. Encore un mort de plus en perspective. Un de plus. Comme si cette nuit n'avait pas été assez violente comme ça.

Brusquement, un objet apparut dans le champ de vision des jumelles de Yates. Un objet long, qui semblait avoir été balancé depuis le toit. Une espèce de tuyau, on aurait dit. Le jeune homme s'en empara comme d'une bouée de sauvetage, et commença à grimper. Yates leva ses jumelles, et aperçut un individu, sur le toit, qui regardait l'autre monter. Un individu aux cheveux bouclés.

Le cœur du sergent se mit à battre follement. Un soudain espoir apparut soudain en lui. Cheveux bouclés ? Broflovski ? C'était Kyle Broflovski ? Il était donc bien arrivé sur le toit, comme Yates l'avait espéré ? Et Mysterion était sûrement avec lui ! Ils étaient sains et saufs ! Brusquement soulagé, Yates s'empara de son portable et composa le numéro que lui avait laissé Mysterion, pressé de l'entendre lui confirmer de vive voix qu'ils étaient bien sauvés, tous les deux, et que les violences de cette nuit n'avaient finalement pas été pour rien. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries. Quatre. Puis un clic, et la voix automatique de la messagerie lui disant que son correspondant n'était pas disponible.

Le sourire de Yates disparut lentement. Il raccrocha et regarda son téléphone, perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce que Mysterion ne répondait pas ? Il avait perdu son portable ? Il n'avait plus de batterie ? Ou il n'avait peut-être tout simplement pas envie de parler ? C'était possible, connaissant le bougre. Jamais un mot de plus que nécessaire avec lui. Enfin, s'il n'avait pas envie de parler, il pouvait au moins passer le téléphone à ce pauvre Kyle. Histoire que Yates arrête de se ronger les sangs pour rien.

Il leva de nouveau ses jumelles. Les deux individus avaient disparu de son champ de vision. Aucun signe d'activité là-haut. Pas d'hélicoptère, non plus. Aucun bruit. Ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant, pour Yates. Peut-être qu'il ferait bien d'aller là-haut, lui aussi, juste pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Surtout qu'avec les combats qui continuaient à l'intérieur, et pas l'hélicoptère en vue... Bordel de merde, si certains criminels débarquaient sur le toit, et que Mysterion et Broflovski ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir...

Un très mauvais pressentiment s'empara du sergent, qui se précipita à l'intérieur du quartier général de Cartman. Il grimpa les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre, jusqu'à se retrouver bloqué par tout un groupe d'agents, entre le troisième et le quatrième étage. Il eut beau forcer, il n'arriva pas à avancer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, putain !

-Foreman et ses hommes, expliqua un autre policier. Ils sont en train de barricader les étages. On ne peut pas avancer. »

Les nerfs de Yates craquèrent, il lâcha une série de jurons bien sentis, qui furent quasiment inaudibles quand des coups de feu explosèrent à l'étage du dessus. Des cris de rage et des hurlements de douleurs ne tardèrent pas à suivre, sans que le tonnerre des armes ne se taise une seule seconde. Encore un putain de traquenard ! Encore une putain de bataille qui allait durer un temps fou et laisser des tas de policiers sur le carreau ! Et pendant ce temps, qu'est-ce qui se passait sur le toit ?

L'hélicoptère. C'était la seule chose à faire. Rameuter illico un foutu hélicoptère. Puisque la base aérienne ne semblait pas vouloir se bouger pour les aider, mieux valait appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Un privé, peut-être. Ou les secours de Denver. Ils avaient un hélico, eux, maintenant que Yates y pensait ! Le sergent descendit les marches comme il les avait monté, en courant, au point de manquer de se casser la figure plus d'une fois. Son arme dans une main, son portable contre son oreille, il pria pour que quelqu'un entende enfin ses appels de détresse, tout en souhaitant être aux côtés de Mysterion et de Kyle Broflovski, en cet instant, pour les protéger.

* * *

><p>Pour Kevin, ce fut comme si le rêve venait de virer au cauchemar. Un instant, il se demanda même s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner, après avoir frôlé la mort de si près. Mais ce n'était pas une illusion. C'était bel et bien Ginelli, dans son costume Armani sur mesure, avec sa grosse tête chauve d'Italien quinquagénaire. Et l'arme dans sa main était très réelle aussi. De même que celles des deux types postés derrière lui.<p>

Le baron de la drogue avait l'air stupéfait de voir son ancien acolyte face à lui, aux côtés de Mysterion et de l'otage. Son regard passa successivement de lui, à Mysterion, à Kyle Broflovski, pour revenir sur lui. Il avait l'air de se demander si ses yeux n'étaient pas en train de le tromper. Il s'attendait presque à ce que Kevin face le geste de s'emparer de Kyle et de lui plaquer son arme contre la tempe. Mais de longues secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Kevin se releva, prit sa mitraillette à deux mains, et la pointa non pas sur ses ennemis, mais bel et bien sur lui. Lui, Antonio Ginelli, son ancien patron, son protecteur, son bienfaiteur ! Le visage de Ginelli exprima d'abord la déception, puis la colère, pour se figer sur une expression de rage glaciale, qui était cent fois plus terrifiante que quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Kevin...Alors c'est toi qui a aidé Mysterion à entrer ici ? Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait une brebis galeuse dans le troupeau, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pourrait être toi. Je t'ai donné du boulot, je t'ai formé, j'ai veillé sur ta famille, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? »

Kevin ne trouva rien à répliquer. Un profond malaise était en train de s'ajouter à la peur qu'il éprouvait pour son ancien patron. C'était vrai que Ginelli lui avait permis de s'élever, quand Kevin n'était encore qu'un vulgaire toxicomane réduit à racketter les collégiens pour se payer sa dose de poudre. C'était vrai qu'il lui avait appris un métier qui lui rapportait assez d'argent pour aider ses parents. C'était vrai que Ginelli avait protégé sa famille de la malveillance des autres criminels, leur permettant de poursuivre leur vie tranquille quand leurs voisins se faisaient dépouiller et tabasser. Malgré sa cruauté et son absence totale de sens moral, Ginelli lui avait fait confiance, quand personne d'autre ne l'aurait jamais fait, et Kevin sentait un remord sincère lui serrer le cœur face à la trahison qu'il avait commise.

Pourtant son arme ne dévia pas une seconde de la tête de son ancien patron. Ginelli le toisa pendant un long moment, avec tellement de mépris dans le regard que Kevin sentit les dernières traces de son assurance s'envoler. Il était plus que jamais conscient du fait que lui et les deux autres gamins étaient seuls face à l'un des criminels les plus redoutables de la ville, et même du Colorado tout entier. Et bien évidemment, le putain d'hélicoptère n'était nulle part en vue.

« Je te laisse une dernière chance de te racheter, lança Ginelli. Donne-moi Broflovski, et peut-être que je ne te tuerai pas.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, répliqua Stan avec la voix grave de Mysterion. Vous baissez vos armes et vous foutez le camp de ce toit, sinon vous crevez tous les trois comme des rats. »

Ginelli se tourna vers le héros et le contempla avec une extrême méfiance. Il semblait tenté de lui tirer une balle dans la tête, mais finalement il n'osa pas, de peur de toucher Kyle, placé juste derrière. Kyle, sa seule porte de sortie, son joker, à portée de main, tellement faible et sans défense que c'en était risible. Même son revolver, il n'arrivait pas à le tenir fermement. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce foutu Mysterion, et ce foutu traître ingrat de Kevin...

Les deux camps se toisaient, prêts à répliquer au moindre geste brusque de l'adversaire, sans toutefois oser déclencher les hostilités. Les forces étaient trop égales. L'expérience et la force de Ginelli étaient compensées par la prestance mystique de Mysterion, et Kyle à lui seul avait trop de valeur pour que qui que ce soit prenne le risque de le tuer. Match nul. Stan regrettait de ne pas avoir sur lui une de ces bombes fumigènes dont Kenny se servait pour disparaître quand il se sentait menacé. Mais même s'il en avait possédé une, qu'en aurait-il fait ? Ils ne pouvaient aller nulle part. Les immeubles adjacents étaient trop loin pour sauter, l'escalier de secours était mort, et celui qui menait à l'intérieur du bâtiment était gardé par Ginelli et ses sbires. De toute façon, avec les combats encore à l'intérieur, ça n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour se réfugier. Aussi, les ennemis se regardaient, sans bouger, pressés d'en découdre sans toutefois oser amorcer le mouvement qui mettrait le feu aux poudres. Et toujours aucun son dans les airs pour suggérer la venue des secours.

Un bruit d'armes à feu, venu de l'intérieur, les fit tous sursauter. C'était proche, sans doute juste sous leurs pieds. Nerveux, Ginelli serra les dents, tout en toisant Kyle de l'air du prédateur voyant sa proie juste à portée, sans pouvoir y toucher. Le jeune juif pensa à Cartman, qui le regardait comme ça, autrefois, avant de parvenir à ses fins. Sa prise sur son arme se resserra. Il songea très sérieusement à ouvrir le feu.

« Je vous laisse une dernière chance, répéta Stan de sa voix la plus menaçante. Partez tout de suite, sinon je vous tue.

-Ah oui ? Tu ferais ça toi ? En vérité tu n'as rien d'un super-héros. Tu es comme nous. Comme Cartman. »

Stan cilla, déboussolé par l'accusation. Ginelli n'attendit pas de réplique. Pressé de récupérer Kyle, il tira sur ses deux adversaires à la vitesse de l'éclair, Kevin d'abord, puis Stan. Le jeune brun eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté, et la balle le frôla sans le toucher. Kevin n'eut pas cette chance. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une douleur atroce le prenait au ventre, comme une brûlure au fer rouge. Sans s'en rendre compte, il répliqua par quelques tirs en appuyant automatiquement sur la gâchette, avant de s'effondrer. Un des sbires de Ginelli le suivit juste après, touché à la tête.

Kyle poussa un hurlement de peur quand le baron de la drogue se rua sur lui, et tira. La balle effleura la poitrine de Ginelli, déchirant son costume Armani hors de prix, ce qui lui arracha une grimace, sans l'arrêter une seconde. Stan fit mine de s'interposer, mais l'autre larbin se précipita sur lui, l'obligeant à se focaliser sur sa survie. L'arme du type fut pointée sur lui, il fut assez rapide pour saisir le poignet de son adversaire et détourner le tir. Les deux garçons s'engagèrent aussitôt dans une lutte à mort, dans laquelle Stan fut obligé de se donner corps et âme sous peine de se faire tuer. Cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de protéger Kyle pendant ce temps. Son ami était seul face à Ginelli.

L'Italien réussit à attraper le canon du revolver de Kyle et à l'écarter, assez rapidement pour que la balle censée le tuer se perde quelque part dans la nuit. Le roux voulut récupérer le contrôle et tira sur l'objet, mais Ginelli était trop fort, et de toute façon dans son état Kyle n'aurait pas pu tenir tête à un chaton. Souriant, le baron de la drogue lui arracha son arme et la balança au loin, laissant le jeune garçon sans défense face à lui.

« Bon, maintenant tu vas te calmer, sinon je... »

BLAM ! Un coup de feu à proximité, et Ginelli lâcha un cri de douleur qui tenait plus du rugissement. Son bras gauche se mit à pisser le sang. A moins de trois mètres de là, Kevin était avachi au sol, une flaque de sang grandissant autour de lui, mais assez lucide encore pour lever son arme et pour tirer. Il tremblait, et c'était même une chance qu'une de ses balles ait atteint la cible sans toucher l'un ou l'autre de ses alliés. Ginelli ne prit pas le temps d'admirer ce fait d'armes. A peine eut-il compris d'où venait la menace qu'il pointa son arme sur son ancien acolyte et tira.

Kevin hurla de nouveau, touché à la poitrine. Du sang se mit à couler hors de sa bouche. Il lâcha sa mitraillette, sa main ne lui obéissait plus tout à coup. Le monde se faisait trouble autour de lui. Le cri de désespoir que poussa Kyle lui sembla lointain, très lointain. Il avait mal, tellement mal...

« Putain, se dit-il avec l'ahurissement de celui qui ne comprend pas la situation. Je suis en train de crever ? »

Crever comme ça, sur ce toit de merde, sans hélico, sans secours, sans rien ? Quelle fin pourrie...Alors qu'il avait survécu à la drogue, aux fusillades, à l'escalier de la mort, et tout ça ? Crever de la main de Ginelli ? Avec Marsh et Broflovski à côté, condamnés à perdre ? Un étrange regret lui serra le cœur à cette pensée.

« Désolé petit frère. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. »

Un visage soudain devant le sien. Celui de Ginelli. Qui le regardait agoniser froidement, sans remord ni compassion, juste ce mépris profond et cette pointe de déception dans les yeux. Cette déception dans laquelle Kevin lisait toutes les espérances gâchées, l'avenir brisé, la fortune et la position qui auraient pu être les siennes et qu'il avait laissé échapper, sans aucun regret. Un instant, sa propre folie l'estomaqua. Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant faire le poids face à Antonio Ginelli ? Mais le visage de son frère s'imposa très vite vite à son esprit, et Kevin s'apaisa, soudain plus serein.

Ginelli leva son arme une dernière fois, et visa la tête de Kevin. Le coup de feu fit sursauter le junkie, qui garda les yeux fixés sur son ancien patron. La mort arriva alors, brutale et cruelle, emportant sa proie en une seconde qui sembla éternelle.

Ce fut d'abord un regard stupéfait. Puis du sang qui se mit à couler hors des orbites, de la bouche, et du trou béant dans le crâne. La compréhension soudain, la colère, mais qui ne dura pas, remplacée aussitôt par le voile brumeux de la mort. Ginelli s'effondra, son arme avec lui, suivi du regard par un Kevin effaré, incapable de détourner les yeux de la blessure mortelle que le baron de la drogue venait de recevoir. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pas plus que Kyle, tombé à genoux sous les effets de l'épuisement, qui regarda longuement le cadavre de son ennemi, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne venait pas le capturer.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, sur le toit de l'immeuble adjacent, le sergent Yates poussa un cri triomphant. Le revolver dans sa main était encore fumant. Puis, il porta de nouveau son portable contre son oreille en criant des trucs qu'aucun des garçons ne put comprendre.

C'était comme une vision. Trop belle pour être vraie. Après toutes ces emmerdes, tous ces risques, ils recevaient enfin de l'aide ? Là, maintenant, à la fin du périple ? Ginelli était mort, et aucun d'eux n'avait eu besoin de le tuer ? Alors ça y était ? C'était fini ? Bel et bien fini ?

La douleur frappa Kevin de plein fouet et il poussa un cri étranglé. Un nouveau flot de sang se mit à couler hors de ses lèvres. Il pressa une main contre le trou dans sa poitrine, et fut presque surpris de se rendre compte à quel point il était large. Putain de gros calibre... Jamais Kevin n'aurait cru que ce genre d'arme pouvait faire de tels dégâts... Pas étonnant que le taux de survie face à un Ginelli en colère soit proche du néant...

« Kevin ! » Cria Kyle.

Le jeune juif se précipita sur l'ancien junkie et s'agenouilla près de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les blessures, et l'épouvante que Kevin lut dans son regard était cent fois plus significative que des mots. Ça devait être aussi moche que ça faisait mal... Kevin n'était pas médecin, mais quelque chose lui disait que la mort précoce de Ginelli n'empêcherait pas la sienne, finalement.

« Hé merde...souffla t-il, tout en crachant un nouveau flot de sang. Crever comme ça, juste à la fin...Dieu est un putain de bâtard...

-Arrête de parler ! S'écria Kyle en enlevant son tee-shirt avec des doigts tremblants. Reste calme ! Les secours vont arriver, ils vont s'occuper de toi !

-Laisse tomber Broflovski... Je suis pas débile... »

Kyle fit passer son tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête, l'enleva, et le roula en boule. Il pressa le tissu contre la poitrine de Kevin, mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que le vêtement ne devienne d'un rouge écarlate. A cet instant, Kyle ne fut plus capable de retenir ses émotions. Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux, des sanglots remontèrent sa gorge, puis le jeune roux finit par fondre en larmes, au point de ne plus être capable de s'arrêter.

« K...Kevin...Je s...suis...tel...lement...dés...désolé...Je...Je...Tu... »

Puis il ne put pas prononcer un mot de plus. Ses sanglots étaient beaucoup trop forts. Kevin le regarda pendant de longues secondes, sans prononcer un mot, en se sentant doucement emporté par une torpeur qui s'étendait à tous ses sens. Il était touché par la réaction de Kyle. C'était agréable de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour le pleurer, à la fin.

Mais soudain, une ultime étincelle de volonté s'empara du junkie. Il leva son bras et attrapa le poignet de Kyle, en serrant aussi fort que s'il s'était accroché à la vie même. Kyle lâcha une exclamation de douleur au milieu de ses sanglots, mais Kevin ne l'entendit pas. Parce que son sens de l'audition commençait à l'abandonner, ou peut-être parce qu'il se fichait complètement de lui faire mal. Kyle n'était plus à ça près, et ce que Kevin avait à lui dire était infiniment plus important que ses petits bobos.

« T'as pas intérêt...à abandonner Kenny...souffla le junkie avec dans les yeux cette lueur de menace que Kyle avait déjà vue. Tu m'entends ? Après toute...la merde que t'as foutue...T'as intérêt à...le sauver. »

Sous le choc, Kyle regarda longuement le jeune homme agonisant, ses pleurs coupés nets. Il avait du mal à y croire. Après s'être pris deux balles dans le corps, alors qu'il gisait là, sur ce toit dégueulasse à pisser le sang, en n'ayant sans doute pas plus de quelques minutes à vivre, Kevin pensait encore à son petit frère ? L'ancien junkie comprit à quoi Kyle pensait, et son regard se fit encore plus dur, même si l'éclat de ses yeux se ternissait de plus en plus.

« T'as compris ?..C'est hors de...question...que tu le laisses...entre les griffes de...ce type...Tu dois... »

Sa voix se brisa et il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Ce n'était pas grave. Kyle avait compris ce que Kevin voulait lui dire. La poitrine encore secouée de quelques soubresauts, le jeune juif posa sa main sur celle de Kevin et la serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Kevin n'eut pas l'air de la sentir.

« Je ne le laisserai pas tomber, affirma Kyle en essayant de calmer les tremblements de sa voix. Je vais aller le chercher. Dès que je sortirai d'ici. Je te le promets. »

Kevin eut l'air soulagé. Il esquissa un bref sourire et laissa retomber sa main. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus qu'irrégulièrement maintenant. Plus loin, Kyle entendit une exclamation de douleur et le bruit d'un corps qui s'effondre, et se retourna, alarmé. Mais ce n'était que Stan, qui était enfin venu à bout de son adversaire, et qui s'employait à le désarmer. Quand il eut fini, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kyle pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, cilla en voyant Kevin à terre, et se leva aussitôt. Le jeune juif pensait que son ami allait se précipiter sur eux, mais en fait Stan courut vers la porte qui menait au sixième étage et la ferma à double tour. Comme ça, si d'autres ennemis se mettaient en tête de venir sur le toit, ils se retrouveraient bloqués.

Stan avait bien retenu ses leçons.

Kyle sentit la lassitude s'abattre sur lui comme une massue. D'autres larmes piquetèrent ses paupières, il ferma les yeux, mais s'interdit de les laisser couler. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'abandonner au désespoir. Il ne céderait pas à la faiblesse. Pas tant que Kenny ne serait pas de nouveau en sécurité auprès de lui. Pas tant que ce connard de Mc Elroy n'aurait pas été neutralisé, comme Cartman. Pas tant que Kyle n'aurait pas rattrapé sa faute.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Stan s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Le jeune brun ouvrit des yeux ronds et lâcha une exclamation d'horreur en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Kevin.

« Putain de merde...Kevin ? Kevin, est-ce que ça va ? »

Pas de réponse. Le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux il était affreusement pâle. Il ne bougeait plus. Était-il déjà mort ? Mort, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les aider ? Stan avait envie de hurler. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Il avait aussi envie de pleurer. Il serra les dents pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

Il regarda Kyle, avec la vague envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Quelque chose l'en empêcha brusquement. Le visage de son meilleur ami, bien que mouillé par des traces de larmes, s'était fait aussi dur que la pierre. Sa respiration était haletante. Le jeune brun repensa à cet instant, juste après que Kyle ait assassiné Cartman, et sentit un très mauvais pressentiment s'emparer de lui.

Un frémissement de l'air les fit soudain sursauter. Un bruit lointain venait de parvenir à leurs oreilles, un bruit encore diffus, mais qui les remplit soudain d'espoir. Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme, regardèrent autour d'eux, et après quelques secondes Stan lâcha un cri de soulagement en levant un bras vers le ciel. Kyle suivit son regard, et ce fut comme si une partie du poids qu'il portait sur les épaules lui était brusquement enlevée.

C'était l'hélicoptère. Il était enfin là.

« Enfin ! » s'écria Stan.

Tout alla très vite ensuite. D'abord l'hélicoptère qui se positionnait bien au dessus d'eux, et les lumières qui éblouissaient les deux jeunes garçons, au point qu'ils durent s'écarter. Des gens qui en descendirent, attachés par des cordes à leur ceinture. Une fois qu'ils eurent mis pied à terre, ils coururent dans leur direction.

« Kyle ? Kyle Broflovski ? C'est bien toi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blessé ? »

Un sauveteur fit mine d'examiner le jeune roux, mais Kyle le repoussa avec violence.

« Ne vous occupez pas de moi ! Occupez-vous plutôt de Kevin ! Il va mourir ! »

Malgré les efforts des sauveteurs, Kyle refusa de se laisser toucher tant qu'il n'y en eut pas quelques uns pour s'agenouiller près du corps immobile de leur allié. Kevin n'avait pas du tout réagi à l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère. Stan, sous son masque, vit clairement les regards hésitants que s'échangèrent les inconnus. L'un d'entre eux posa une question à son voisin, et obtint en retour un hochement de tête négatif. Un instant, Stan eut la certitude que Kevin était mort, et ses entrailles se nouèrent, mais le sauveteur en chef se tourna vers lui.

« La balle a touché le foie. Il a perdu trop de sang. Il ne passera sans doute pas la nuit.

-Emmenez-le quand même ! S'écria Stan avec toute l'autorité qu'il put encore trouver au fond de lui. Faites ce que vous pouvez, mais vous devez le sauver ! »

Les secouristes n'étaient pas convaincus, mais ils obéirent quand même. Une sorte de civière fut envoyée depuis l'hélicoptère, ils se dépêchèrent d'y installer Kevin. Kyle en profita pour se rapprocher de Stan, et darda sur lui un regard brusquement impérieux.

« Il faut qu'on sauve Kenny.

-Où est-ce qu'il est ? Souffla Stan à voix basse.

-Chez Jim McElroy.

-Le gourou ? Mais comment.. ?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard... »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Les secouristes revenaient vers eux. Kyle se laissa attacher au harnais et fut treuillé jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'hélicoptère. Ce fut avec un soulagement manifeste que Stan le vit enfin en sécurité.

« Mysterion ? Vous...Euh...Vous venez avec nous ? » demanda soudain un homme d'un ton hésitant.

Cette question fit un drôle d'effet au jeune garçon. Il avait presque oublié qu'il portait le costume du héros. La fausse personnalité de Mysterion qu'il avait été obligé d'endosser avait complètement disparu. Déjà les souvenirs des combats qu'il avait mené et des personnes qu'il avait blessées s'estompait dans son esprit, pour ne plus former qu'une vague d'images confuses, comme un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Mais rêve ou cauchemar, tout ça était fini maintenant. Il avait tellement envie de partir loin de cet immeuble, de se laisser dorloter, de se glisser dans un lit et de dormir pendant des heures et des heures. La tentation fut trop forte. Il y céda sans le moindre regret.

« Je vous suis » dit-il simplement.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'au harnais et se laissa docilement attacher. Là, il fut tracté jusqu'au véhicule, où d'autres sauveteurs l'aidèrent à monter. Tout de suite, l'un d'entre eux remarqua sa plaie à la jambe, et se précipita sur les antiseptiques et les compresses. Le faux héros se laissa faire. Quand tout le monde fut à bord, l'hélicoptère reprit aussitôt sa route et fonça vers l'hôpital.

L'hôpital. La sécurité. Les soins. Le calme. Enfin, toute cette histoire était finie. Toute la violence, la peur, la colère, la mort, tout ça était enfin loin, fini, parti ! Enfin fini !

Non, pas tout à fait, corrigea mentalement Stan. Kenny n'était toujours pas libre, lui. Prisonnier du gourou... Il faudrait passer un coup de fil à Yates, pour qu'il envoie des hommes arrêter McElroy. Oui voilà, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pas besoin de davantage. Juste envoyer quelques flics faire leur boulot, et Kenny retrouverait la liberté. Aussi simple que ça. Yates accepterait à coup sûr. Dès demain Kenny serait libre. Pas besoin d'en faire plus...

Les réflexions de Stan ne purent aller plus loin. Le contrecoup émotionnel le prit en une fraction de seconde, l'épuisement physique le terrassa, et le manque de sommeil qu'il avait accumulé fit le reste. Le jeune garçon sombra dans le sommeil, sur son siège, et il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Mais à moins de trois mètres de là, Kyle lui ne dormait pas. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur Kevin, agonisant, et sur les hommes qui s'efforçaient tant bien que mal de le maintenir en vie le temps d'arriver aux urgences. Kyle pensait à beaucoup de choses. A sa séquestration entre autre, et aussi à la mort de Cartman, à la sienne qu'il avait failli rencontrer, aux épreuves qu'il avait traversées, à sa famille qui allait enfin le revoir, et il pensait aussi à Kenny. Kenny, son cher Kenny, qui lui manquait atrocement en cette seconde. Kyle aurait volontiers échangé tous les sauveteurs de l'État contre cinq minutes avec son ami. Mais ça n'arriverait pas, il le savait. Kenny n'était pas là. Il se faisait torturer en ce moment même par ce cinglé de Jim McElroy.

Et c'était à cause de lui.


End file.
